The Rainbow Arcobaleno (V Series)
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: Being kept in the dark about his past, Aichi has lived a normal life but unknown to him that he had been protected in the dark until the guise of having a tutor. What will his future lead him towards? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV or KHR! Kaichi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

A few years ago, a blue haired baby boy was born into the world. His mother, Shizuka Sendou, and his father, Yosuke Sendou, welcomed the baby boy with joyful expressions. The baby was then named Aichi Sendou. He was a healthy and normal baby boy, at least, that was what the two thought he was. However, when he was two months old, an event happened that changed their lives.

" I'm home, Shizu-chan." Yosuke greeted

He then heard Aichi's wailing coming from the living room as he made his way over. When he entered the living room, he was shocked to see Shizuka lying on the ground while Aichi was being carried by a skeletal like figure and was wailing loudly.

" Shizu-chan! ... Who are you?! Let my son go!" Yosuke shouted

" I am..." The figure started

Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the room as Yosuke shielded his eyes. Once the light dissipated, the skeletal figure was replaced by a man as Aichi had stopped wailing and fell back asleep when the man placed his hand on his forehead.

" There we go. Glad you've calmed down. Looks like I made it in time." The man said

" You..." Yosuke exclaimed

" Hm? Oh, you don't need to be alarmed. I'm not that bonehead. He's been temporarily sent back to where he came from. He won't be coming back for long." The man said

The man approached Yosuke and handed Aichi back to him.

" Who are you?" Yosuke ask

" My name doesn't matter at this point of time. I'm just here to settle that bonehead." The man said

" Why was he trying to kidnap my son?" Yosuke ask

" ... The reason is very complicated. But with time, it'll become clear. For now, let me just leave him a parting gift and lucky charm." The man said

The man then took out a small chain with a pouch hanging on it and handed it to Yosuke before taking out a metal bracelet with a crystal four leaf clover in the center of it. He then locked it around Aichi's too small wrist as the bracelet shrunk to his wrist size.

" There we go. This bracelet will ward off that thing for now until he fully awakens to his hidden potential." The man said

" What do you mean?" Yosuke ask

" Your son is not just a normal human. Don't worry. I'll have someone watch over him. Someone with great potential to train him. Although this might not be your taste but I'm calling a mafia for help. If you want your son to be safe, then don't get in the way." The man said

" ... Then this pouch?" Yosuke ask

" ... Treat it as a disguise of sorts. After all, I'm covering a truth within a lie. Even if he wears it now, others won't see it. One more thing, he might need people for help so hand him these once he is of age. See you." The man said, tossing a black box towards Yosuke before disppearing

Yosuke opened the box as he saw seven crystal rings inside it.

" Mafia..." Yosuke muttered

Yosuke then opened the pouch to see a rainbow pacifier as he blinked.

" A pacifier?" Yosuke muttered

He then snapped out of his thoughts as he carefully placed Aichi in his crib while hiding all the items he was given. Once Shizuka woke up, she had no recollection of what had happened as their normal lives continued on.

* * *

A few years later, in present time... Aichi, who was now in elementary school, was walking back home from school after having been bullied but while walking, he suddenly bumped into a brown haired boy who apologized right after recovering from the fall. The boy then approached him as he looked up at him.

" What happened to you? Did you lose a fight or something? But you don't seem like the fighting type. Did you get bullied?" The boy ask

Aichi stayed silent as he looked up at the boy. It was then he started seeing a bright yellow flame shining behind the boy as he blinked and the flame quickly disappeared. The boy then thought about something and rummaged through his pocket before taking out a deck.

" You wanna try this? It's fun." The boy suggested

Time passed as the boy explained the rules of the game to him and it soon became evening.

" So these fifty cards together make up a Vanguard deck. Let's do this!" The boy said

" A-Already?" Aichi ask

" You learn better by doing!" The boy said, nodding

The streetlights soon turned on, indicating that it was soon going to hit the late evening as Aichi looked at it before turning back to the boy.

" Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of." The boy chided

" I n-need to get home soon..." Aichi said

" Is it that late already?" The boy muttered

Aichi got up and started to leave as the boy quickly stopped him and handed him a card.

" You can keep this one. He's a pretty strong swordsman." The boy said

Aichi let out a silent sigh as he soon felt a hard slap on his back before wincing.

" Come on! Just imagine it! Imagine yourself being as strong as him." The boy said

" I c-can't!" Aichi exclaimed, a light blush dusting his cheeks

" Guess it's hard to do off the bat." The boy laughed, " But once you can picture that, I bet you'll be able to change. Imagination will become your strength."

For the first time, Aichi's eyes shone brightly with light as he started making his way home after waving goodbye to the boy and stared at the card given to him.

" Blaster Blade..." Aichi muttered

He soon reached his house as he opened the door and entered the house to remove his shoes.

" I'm home..." Aichi greeted, putting on his slippers

" You're home later than usual today, Aichi." Yosuke said, coming down the stairs

" I'm sorry, Papa." Aichi said

" It's fine. Come here, I'll treat those wounds before you have to eat dinner. Shizu-chan! I'm bringing Aichi upstairs!" Yosuke shouted

" Okay! Make sure he showers too! And, help me check on Emi to make sure she doesn't oversleep before dinner!" Shizuke shouted from the kitchen

" Got it!"

Yosuke brought Aichi to the bathroom and allowed him to shower as he woke Emi up and helped her down to the living room before going back up the stairs after hearing Aichi's room door closing. He then knocked on his door and entered his room. Taking out a first aid kit, he started treating the wounds cause by the bullying Aichi had to face in school.

" Are you sure you don't want me to talk to your school about those kids bullying you?" Yosuke ask

" No, I'm fine..." Aichi replied

" I kind of wish you aren't this nice, Aichi. The nicer you are, the more those kids would bully you. But that's what makes you so special, Aichi." Yosuke sighed

" ... But I met a new boy today... We accidentally bumped into each other and then he was kind enough to help me up snd teach me how to play a game." Aichi said

" Really? What game?" Yosuke ask

" It's called Vanguard... Then, he gave me this card. He told me to imagine becoming a warrior stronger than him..." Aichi said, taking out Blaster Blade from his shirt pocket

" I see. That was really kind of him. He might've been your first ever friend." Yosuke said

" I wouldn't say that we're really friends yet but it felt like it too... He was shining so brightly like those yellow flames I saw on him... A warm and bright light." Aichi said

" ... What did you say?" Yosuke ask

" Huh?"

" You saw flames on him?" Yosuke ask

" Yeah... but it disappeared after awhile." Aichi replied

" I see..." Yosuke said

" Papa?"

" It's nothing, Aichi. We'll talk after dinner. Let's not keep Mama and Emi waiting." Yosuke said

" Okay."

The Sendou family started eating their dinner while Yosuke had continued talking during their dinnertime as Aichi helped Shizuka clean the dishes before going to his room.

" Yosu-chan, doesn't Aichi seem happier today? Did you say something to him upstairs?" Shizuka ask

" No. Looks like our son finally decided to open up to someone he met today." Yosuke replied

" That's great! I would love to meet his friend one day." Shizuka said

" Me too."

Yosuke then thought back to his conversation with Aichi in his room as he contacted someone before heading up to Aichi's room and knocked on the door. Once he had the permission to enter, he closed the door behind him and saw Aichi staring at Blaster Blade again.

" You really like that card, don't you?" Yosuke ask

" I'm trying to imagine it like he said... But it's not working out very well..." Aichi replied

" ... Then why don't you make a deck? That way, you can imagine something even more. Like, a warrior leading the fray into battle." Yosuke said

" But..."

" I'll spoil you this time. You've always refused to allow me to spoil you with things you love. But looks like I know what you want the most now." Yosuke said, patting Aichi's head

" ... Thank you, Papa." Aichi said, smiling

" One more thing... I'm arranging for someone to train you from today on." Yosuke said

" Train?"

" Take it as self defense lessons. It's important for you. I can't be there to protect you but I know you'll be safe if you know some moves to protect yourself. The person tutoring you will come tomorrow. Don't be afraid, okay?" Yosuke ask

" ... Okay."

" Don't worry, Aichi. You're going to be as strong as this warrior, aren't you?" Yosuke ask

" Yeah."

Yosuke nodded as he then looked at the bracelet on Aichi's wrist.

" Good. You still have this on." Yosuke said

" You gave it to me when I was a baby after all. I wouldn't remove it. Still... it always fills like no matter how much I grow, it stills fits me like a glove." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Yosuke then took out the chain neclace with the pouch as he tied the chain necklace around Aichi's neck.

" This is...?" Aichi ask

" Don't ever remove this either. When the tutor comes tomorrow, you'll know why. Think of it as another present from me." Yosuke said

" But the other children will..." Aichi said

" They won't see it. Trust me." Yosuke said

" Okay..."

Yosuke kissed Aichi on his forehead before tucking him to bed, went outside and closed the door once Aichi was asleep. He then picked up a call.

" Hello? ... I know that I can trust you with my son after all these years of you protecting him. I know you haven't done anything yet but I appreciate your help... I'll be leaving for my overseas work and I won't be seeing him very soon so I wanted to leave some parting gifts. I trust you. Take care of my family for me once I'm gone. I know you have your own mafia job in your hands soon... I know. I thank you once again... Good night."

Yosuke hung the call up and sighed.

" I hope everything goes well for you, Aichi... Papa only wishes for your best." Yosuke muttered

* * *

Another few years passed after that as Aichi was now in middle school and studying in Hitsue after transferring from Miyaji Elementary. However, his shy personality was still there when he transferred so there was still minor bullying involved. Today, he had to answer to a history question by Mr Mark but flunked it and embarrased himself as he sat back down and covered his red blushing face with his textbook.

 _" I blew it... But with such great military leaders around, I never would've anything of note."_ Aichi thought

He then remembered something as he took out his student handbook and opened it. He then took out his Blaster Blade card and looked at it.

 _" Blaster Blade... Even in the Warring States Period, you would've been..."_ Aichi thought, imagining Blaster Blade fighting before grinning widely

He then kept the card back in his handbook, however, that didn't go unnoticed by his classmate, Katsumi Morikawa. Right after school, Morikawa brought Aichi to the back of the school while his two other friends kept a lookout.

" Wh-What do you want, Morikawa-kun?" Aichi ask nervously

" Aichi Sendou... I didn't know you were a Cardfighter." Morikawa said

" M-Me, a Cardfighter?" Aichi ask

" Don't play dumb. You were holding a Vanguard card, right?" Morikawa ask

" Yes, b-but I've never played against anyone. I'm not a Cardfighter." Aichi replied

" Just a lowly soldier, huh? Anyway, show me that card." Morikawa pointed out

Aichi quickly tried to protect the card in his pocket but Morikawa was faster as he grabbed his wrist and took out his handbook with his other hand. He then opened it and took out Blaster Blade. Aichi tried to stop him from taking the card but was pushed away as he fell to the ground.

" You're not a Cardfighter, remember? It's a shame that this card's gone unused. But now it's im good hands." Morikawa said

The three started to walk away again as Aichi got up and grabbed Morikawa's jacket.

" G-Give it back. That card... is mine." Aichi muttered

Morikawa glared at him and started beating him up as his two friends quickly stopped him.

" I'm gonna get revenge for yesterday. Let's go to Card Capital." Morikawa said

The three then continued their way to Card Capital, leaving Aichi to lie on the floor.

" Card Capital..."

Aichi slowly got up after that as he gripped his chest and leaned against the wall.

" Blaster Blade..."

Aichi started walking along the path Morikawa and the others took while still holding onto things for support. As he went past the walkway, he finally arrived at Card Capital as he panted to regain his breath while the grip on his chest loosened as he entered the shop.

" M-My card... Give me back my card!" Aichi shouted

" Who's he?" A yellow haired boy wondered

" M-Morikawa-kun... Please! That card means a lot to me!" Aichi begged

" Like I care!" Morikawa said

" Is this your card?" A brown haired boy ask, showing Blaster Blade

" Th-That's right! That's mine! P-Please give it back to me!" Aichi exclaimed

Both high school boys looked at each other before turning back to Aichi.

" Why should I?" The brown haired boy ask

" Huh?"

" He fought with this card on the line and lost. To us Cardfighters, the results of a fight means everything. It's settled. The card belongs to him. A card that's been taken away can only be regained through a fight." The brown haired boy said

" Then, w-will you fight me?" Aichi ask

" Wh-What are you talking about?! You've never done a Cardfight!" Morikawa exclaimed

" I've never done one before, but I put together a deck because I wanted to have a Cardfight someday." Aichi said, taking out his deck

" Say what?!" Morikawa exclaimed

" Fine. I'll fight you. Come over here." The brown haired boy said, walking towards a table and taking his seat

" O-Okay!"

" What the heck, Kai?! That's my card!" The yellow haired boy exclaimed

" Fine, let me borrow it." The boy, identified as Kai, said

" Hey, wait! He said this was his first Cardfight! Why refuse to fight me, but agree to fight this beginner?!" Morikawa ask

" In your last fight, were you challenging Miwa seriously? This guy is serious in trying to get that card back. I have no reason to refuse someone who challenges me to a serious fight." Kai explained

Morikawa grew frustrated and ran out of the shop as his two friends ran after him.

" So, let's get started." Kai said

" R-Right..."

Aichi looked over to Kai when he sat down as he soon saw a purple flame burning behind Kai, but it wasn't really as fierce as he thought it would be. Instead, it was a cool and calm flame that flickers to show that it hides inner emotions.

 _" What a beautiful flame..."_ Aichi thought

" But first..." Kai said, sliding Blaster Blade across the table

" That's my card!" Miwa exclaimed

" Pipe down. You need Blaster Blade to complete your deck, don't you?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes."

" You can borrow it, then. It'd just be a handicap for me." Kai said

" Th-Thank you!"

Aichi took Blaster Blade back as he looked at it and smiled. He then added it to his deck and placed it on the table while Kai did the same.

" I'm Toshiki Kai. And you?" Kai ask

" I-I'm Aichi Sendou." Aichi greeted

" You seem to be a beginner, so I'll explain the rules as we play. Now, imagine it." Kai said

Aichi closed his eyes as he soon opened his eyes in an empty space and started falling. Once he opened his eyes again, they were face to face on a vast land.

" Right now we're on the planet Cray in spirit form, as astral bodies." Kai explained

" Wow..."

" Our bodies are weak, but we have two abilities. The first is 'Call'." Kai continued

" Call?"

" Monsters inhabit this planet. We have the ability to summon them as units. But the monsters we can summon are ones we have contract with. As in, only the ones we've gathered to complete a 50-card deck. There can be up to four of a same card in a deck. But I'm sure you know that, if you put a deck together." Kai said

Aichi nodded.

" Our second ability is 'Ride'." Kai continued

" Ride..."

" This is the ability to possess a summoned unit with your astral body. And once you've possessed a unit... it's called the Vanguard." Kai explained

" Vanguard..."

" It means 'one who leads'. As astral bodies, the first units we possess can only be grade 0 units. Start by choosing a grade 0 from your deck and laying it face down here." Kai explained as he placed his first Vanguard in the center circle

Aichi followed suit and did the same actions as Kai continued.

" This card is your first Vanguard. Once that card is turned over, it becomes none other than you. You yourself become the Vanguard, leading the monsters you have contract with in battle. After shuffling your deck, place it here and draw five cards for your hand. At this point, you can redraw any cards in your hand. Do you need to?" Kai ask

" N-No..."

" Then we're ready. Once the first Vanguard is turned over, the game begins. Ready?!" Kai ask

" Y-Yes!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

They flipped their first Vanguards up and the fight begun...

* * *

And that's the end of this first chapter! This idea had been inspired by KaisakiTokura, who'd PM'ed me about the idea of recreating the V series of my first KHR crossover story, The Rainbow Arcobaleno! The title might be the same but the story overall will be a little different, so I hope everyone will enjoy the story! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

The first fight between Aichi and Kai started as they rode their first Vanguards.

" I ride Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

" I ride Glyme!"

" By riding these grade 0 units, the both of us now stand upon the planet Cray as Vanguards. So I go first, right?" Kai ask

Aichi responded by nodding as Kai continued.

" I start by drawing a card from my deck. On my turn, I have one opportunity to promote my Vanguard by one grade. Ride The Vanguard! Grade 1, Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! I make use of my Undeux's skill when ridden to draw one card. Furthermore, I may call units of my grade or lower to any of these five spots. They are called rear-guards. Call The Rear-guard! Grade 1, Dragon Monk, Gojo! And then, I attack!" Kai declared

Aichi flinched as Kai gave a little smirk to him.

" Except the one who goes first can't attack on the first turn." Kai said

Aichi heaved a sigh of relief as Kai continued.

" My turn has ended. Now it's your turn." Kai informed

" R-Right. I draw one card from my deck. And then, with a grade 1 Vanguard... I ride... Knight Squire, Allen!" Aichi declared, drawing another card using Glyme's skill before continuing, " Furthermore, for a rear-guard... I call grade 1, Wingal!" Aichi declared

Suddenly, Aichi felt a sharp pain in his chest again as he inwardly winced and let out a sharp gasp of pain.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" ... I-It's nothing." Aichi replied

" ... When you attack, you can add the back row unit's power to the front row unit." Kai explained

" That's called a 'boost', right?" Aichi inquired

" Right. Are you gonna attack?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes!"

" Then turn the cards you're using for the attack to the rest position." Kai said

" Boosted by my rear-guard, Wingal, my Vanguard attacks Bahr!" Aichi declared

" Alright. Now, drive check!" Kai said

" Drive check..."

" Turn over one card from your deck." Kai said

" Y-Yes."

Aichi flipped the card over but there wasn't a trigger icon as he added the card to his hand as per Kai's instruction while Kai did a Damage Check.

" No trigger icon. This is what took my damage, so the unit is released from its contract and leaves the Vanguard. It's as though it sensed danger and ran away. Once you have six units like this, or in other words, when you have 6 damage, your contracts with all units have nullified, so you return to astral form and simply disappear. That fighter has lost. Got all that? Class is over. Let's go!" Kai said

" R-Right!"

" It's my turn. Stand and draw. Ride the Vanguard! Grade 2, Dragon Armored Knight! Call The Rear-guard! Dragon Knight, Nehalem! Nehalem attacks Allen!" Kai declared

" D-Damage check... No trigger." Aichi declared

" To me, Gojo! Drive check." Kai declared, flipping over the card on top of his deck

" ... No trigger icon." Miwa added

" Damage check. Draw trigger. I draw." Aichi declared

" Two units have deserted you. Doesn't that make you feel sad? They gathered for your sake. They look to you for guidance." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he started his turn.

" M-My turn! Stand and draw!" Aichi declared as he drew his card

He then looked at his hand and gasped when he realized that he had a lack of grade 2.

" You don't have a grade 2 in your hand?" Kai ask

" No..."

" This can happen in fights. But even though you can't ride, you can still take other actions." Kai said

" F-For rear-guard, I call... Knight Squire, Allen! Margal! I'm counting on you both! Lend me your power! Margql boosts, my rear-guard Allen attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" To me! Red Gem Carbuncle!" Kai declared

Kai placed a card in the green circle in the middle of the playmat.

" But how?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I called Red Gem Carbuncle, which has a 5000 shield. That's added to Dragon Armored Knight, making my current power 15,000, which exceeds Allen's." Kai said

" So the attack didn't go through." Aichi said

Kai nodded, " When the opponent is attacking, if you have a card that has a shield ability in your hand, you can call it as a guardian." He explained

" A guardian?"

" That's mean, Kai! You're only just now telling him about that?!" Miwa ask

" You learn better by doing." Kai said

Aichi then remembered the brown haired boy that he'd met when he was younger saying the same thing as he smiled.

" The card you call as a guardian, doesn't stick around, but leaves. Thanks for the help, Red Gem." Kai said

He placed Red Gem in the Drop Zone and looked back at Aichi.

" So, let's continue. With a boost from Wingal, my Vanguard attacks Dragon Armored Knight! Drive check! Critical trigger!" Aichi declared

" Because of that, Kai takes 2 damage." Miwa said

" Damage check." Kai said, checking the two damage triggers

He then placed them in his Damage Zone and continued his turn.

" It's my turn. What are you smiling about?" Kai ask

" ... I'm happy, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Kai... kun?" Miwa wondered

" It's been my longtime dream to have a Cardfight with Kai-kun like this." Aichi said

" I remember you, Aichi Sendou. I remembered how battered you were then." Kai said

" Yeah. Back then, it was hard for me to even face going to school. It felt like I was suffocating in my own tiny world. Around then, I would sometimes see you, Kai-kun. You always looked like you were having a good time Cardfighting." Aichi said

" 'Having a good time', huh? Don't say such nonsense! Can you still say that after seeing this? Ride! Dragonic Overlord 'The Vanguard'! Imaginary Gift! Force!" Kai declared

" Imaginary Gift?"

Overlord had gotten a power up as Kai continued.

" It's the power you can gain from your contracted units as a blessing when your Vanguard advances to grade 3." Kai explained

" Dragonic Overlord gets +10,000 power! On top of that, he calls Bahr and Rem Gem Carbuncle as rear-guards! Even Crested Dragon!" Miwa said

" Bahr! Nehalem! Go get him!" Kai declared

" Attend me, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!" Aichi declared, placing Epona on the Guardian Circle before then putting the card in the Drop Zon

" Huh, looks like that actual experience has paid off!" Miwa said

" Red Gem, Crested, now it's your turn!" Kai declared

" Flogal! Margal!" Aichi declared, doing the same with the other two Guardians

" Then I'll do it myself! Gojo, onward! We'll attack the rear-guard Allen! Twin drive!" Kai declared

" Twin drive?!"

" A grade 3 Vanguard can do two drive checks." Shin said

" First check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard. Second check. One more, critical trigger! I give all of the effects to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

As Aichi put his rear-guard Allen into the Drop Zone, Aichi heaved a sigh of relief.

" What, are you relieved that you didn't take any damage? After its attack has hit, if I then discard two cards from my hand, Dragonic Overlord... stands back up!" Kai declared

" Then..."

" It means he can attack one more time!" Miwa said

" Dragonic Overlord... attacks your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Attend me, guardians!" Aichi declared, placing multiple guardian units on the Guardian Circle

Kai started to reveal his drive check as he drew another critical trigger, which broke Aichi's shield value and Aichi had to take the damage.

" Damage check... First check... Draw trigger. I give the power to Allen and I draw. Second check... No trigger. Third check... No trigger. Last check... Heal trigger!" Aichi declared

" If your amount of damage is equal to or greater than your opponent's, you can heal one damage point." Shin explained

" Kai has 3 damage, and with the 4 added now, this guy's got 6 damage. He heals one damage point!" Miwa exclaimed

Aichi heaved a sigh of relief and started his turn.

" Against my might, you're nothing but trash." Kai said

" That's right. Back when I was trash, you told me..." Aichi said, remembering Kai's words when he was younger

 _" You can keep this one."_

" Ever since then, my world has expanded!" Aichi said

 _" Come on! Imagine it! Imagine yourself being as strong as him."_

" Stand and draw!" Aichi declared

 _" Imagination will become your strength."_

Aichi drew his card as he saw that he'd drawn Blaster Blade.

" Here I go, Kai-kun! I ride! Stand up, my avatar! From the military force of planet Cray's hallowed nation of United Sanctuary, Royal Paladin's Sword of Light! Blaster Blade! Ability Blast... Burst Buster! I retire Nehalem! And then I call! Knight Squire, Allen! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona! Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Ever since I first got Blaster Blade, I've been absorbed in putting together a deck, since I wanted to have a Cardfight with you, Kai-kun. When I found out you'd moved away, I thought things would go back to the way they were before. But whenever I'd work on my deck, I'd forget about anything unpleasent or tough. I still can't imagine myself being as strong as Blaster Blade, but you're the one who gave me the image of becoming stronger, Kai-kun. Everyone, lend me your power! Boosted by Epona, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Wingal! Come with me! So being able to fight like this makes me really happy." Aichi said

" Shut up!" Kai muttered, slamming his fist on the table, " Don't foist your delusional images on me!"

" B-But... I sense it when we're fighting." Aichi said

" Sense it? Sense what?" Kai ask

" How much you love Vanguard. Here I come, Kai-kun!" Aichi declared

" Then come on, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Drive check! Critical trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" That gives Kai 2 damage! That makes it 5 damage." Miwa said

" No, 6. If there are four or more rear-guards, Blaster Blade gets an extra critical." Shin explained

" What?!"

Kai did his damage checks as he placed the three cards in his damage zone. There was no trigger icons on all three of them.

" So six units have left me. I go back to being just an astral body." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" It's been a long time since I've had a fight like this." Kai said

Kai kept his deck as he started walking away.

" Kai-kun!"

" That card is yours, after all!" Kai said, waving back at him

" Kai-kun, thank you." Aichi said, tears welling up in his eyes

Aichi wiped his tears and thanked the others in the shop before keeping his deck and left. Suddenly, the pain in his chest came back again as he quickly went into the alleyway and opened the pouch around his neck. The pacifier glowed and released a soft and warm light as his hitched breathing calmed down and the pain in his chest subsided.

 _" I know that I shouldn't get so excited but... Vanguard is so much fun, I can't help letting my heart beat this fast..."_ Aichi thought, gripping his chest while smiling

He slowly got up after that as he made his way back home. Night had fallen by the time he'd arrived home as he opened the door.

" I'm home!" Aichi greeted

" Aichi! Where have you been all this time?! ... What's that smile about?" Emi wondered as she watched Aichi going up the stairs

" Maybe he has a girlfriend?" Shizuka ask, coming out of the living room

" What?! No way, absolutely not. I bet my intuition as a little sister on it." Emi said

Aichi closed his room door behind him after that as the pacifier in his pouch started glowing and he turned to his window.

" Hello, Reborn-san." Aichi greeted

" Yo. I came to see how you were doing." Reborn said

" I'm doing fine. But weren't you staying at your student's house? And where were you these past three days?" Aichi ask

" I snuck out. It's not like he'll notice. As for the past three days... You don't have to worry about it too much." Reborn replied

" Oh... So... that Mafia stuff..." Aichi said

" You don't have to worry too much about it. We won't need you to meet for now. You just concentrate on what you're doing right now." Reborn said

" I got it." Aichi said

" You seem awfully happy today. Did something happen?" Reborn ask

" ... You can say that. A miracle..." Aichi replied

" That's interesting. Oh, and you can have it." Reborn said, taking out a letter

" Is it from Papa?!" Aichi ask with excitement, taking the letter

" Well, just calm down. I don't want your heart to suffer a relapse." Reborn said

" It already did today... I think. But the pacifier protected me, so I'm just fine. I can't wait to read on how Papa's doing in America." Aichi said

" Just take your time. I'll head off now." Reborn said

" Yeah! Thank you very much!" Aichi said

Reborn flew off in a green hang glider after that as Aichi closed his window and drew his curtains. He turned on the desk lamp he had on his study table as he opened the letter and took out a paper and a few Vanguard cards.

" I told him not to..." Aichi muttered

He then started reading the letter Yosuke sent as he smiled.

" I'm so glad he's doing well. Huh?" Aichi muttered

 _' I have hidden something important in your room. It belongs to you but I'm not sure what they're used for either. I just thought that it's a good idea to give it to you now. When the right time comes, they will become useful for you. Just follow the instructions I wrote.'_

" 'Open your cupboard and you'll find a secret switch behind your clothes...?'" Aichi wondered

Aichi looked over to his cupboard as he went over to it and rummaged around his clothes. He soon found an out of place panel and pushed it as another panel opened up and revealed a black box. Beside the box was another letter as Aichi took them out and went to his study table again to read the letter.

 _' These rings are meant for people who will mean very special to you and will protect you from whatever that'll come your way, at least, that was what I was told. But I know that you will find friends and a special someone for yourself and you too will become someone special to them. I hope I didn't make the wrong choice to keep these but it was for your own safety.'_

Aichi blinked as he slowly opened the box to see the seven rings. He stared at the ring in the middle as it glowed softly while the pacifier did the same. Aichi reached out to it and took it out as the glow subsided.

" Pretty..." Aichi muttered

His eyes then spotted the purple crystal ring as he was reminded of the pruple flame that he'd seen around Kai earlier in the afternoon.

 _" It's beautiful like those flames around him too..."_ Aichi thought

As if the ring had heard his thoughts, it disappeared in a flash of purple light as Aichi wondered where it could've gone to.

" Oh no... I need to find it tomorrow..." Aichi said

Aichi was about to close the box when the ring he was holding glowed as it was suddenly worn on his finger.

" ... Huh?!"

He tried to pull it out as he let go after being unable to.

" What's with this ring...? I can't go to school like that..." Aichi said

Leaving his thoughts aside, Aichi kept the box away as he went off to shower and slept for the night. The next morning, he went to school as usual as he sighed and looked at the ring again.

 _" That's weird... Mother and Emi never responded to seeing the ring... Maybe it's the same as my pacifier?"_ Aichi thought

Time passed quickly as he decided to make his way to Card Capital and waited at one of the tables. He waited for an hour as he then started looking at Blaster Blade.

" Are you waiting for someone?" Misaki ask

" Y-Yes! ... But he might not come here anymore." Aichi said

" I wouldn't worry." Misaki said

" Huh?"

The sliding doors soon opened as Kai and Miwa stepped in.

" Hey, Aichi. Wanna play again today?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

Kai and Miwa walked over to his table and sat down as Aichi soon noticed the purple ring that had gone missing was now on Kai's ring.

" Huh?! The ring...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Quiet down!" Misaki said

" I-I'm sorry!" Aichi apologized

" ... You can see this?" Kai ask, showing the ring

" Y-Yeah... I have the same thing here..." Aichi said, showing his

" What? What are you two talking about? There's a ring around here?" Miwa ask

" What does this mean?" Aichi ask

" I wouldn't know." Kai replied

Aichi stared at Kai again as he saw the same cool and calm purple flames. That was when another flame started to join in as he turned to Miwa and saw the same yellow flames when he was young.

 _" That flame is like the Sun... But why did Kai-kun's flame change? Did something happen when he was young?"_ Aichi thought

That was when a yellow glow cut his thoughts off as the yellow ring that was in the box Aichi found appeared on Miwa's finger.

" Huh? Huh?! What's this?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I said quiet!" Misaki shouted

" I-I'm sorry... Eh? You two too?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yeah, this was what we were talking about." Kai said

" Um... I have something to show you guys..." Aichi said, taking out the black box

" What's this?" Miwa ask

" My Papa left these for me... But look at what's inside..." Aichi said, opening the box

" Wow! There's a lot of it!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yes..."

" But why did your father leave these?" Kai ask

" I don't know... The letter he left didn't make sense either..." Aichi said

" ... Hey, look. Doesn't this look like the seven colours of the rainbow?" Miwa ask

" Huh?"

" Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Indigo." Miwa said

" You're right." Aichi said

" Hm? Aichi, what's that around your neck?" Kai ask

" H-Huh? You can see it?" Aichi ask

" Now I can apparently." Kai replied

" ... One more thing. I wanted to ask... When we first met, I saw a flame bright like that yellow ring Miwa-san has but it's turned into that purple now. I don't want go pry but... did something happen to you?" Aichi ask

" ... It's nothing. In fact, I'm even more concerned that you said you were seeing flames around us. What does it look like now?" Kai ask

" Uh..."

Aichi looked at Kai's flame again to see it burning slightly fiercer than it was compared to when he first stepped in to see Aichi.

" I-I'm sorry if I made you angry... I didn't mean to." Aichi said

" That means his 'flames' are burning really fiercely. Don't scare the kid, Kai." Miwa said

" I'm not..." Kai said

" Well, back to the topic of the rings. That means that there's still four more not determined? It looks like they are choosing the owners." Miwa said

" And you can see it. You can see who's going to be the next owner of the other rings." Kai said

" I-I see..."

" ... Aichi. Can I see what's in that pouch?" Kai ask

" Huh? S-Sure..." Aichi replied

He removed his necklace and handed it to Kai as he opened the pouch to see the pacifier.

" A rainbow pacifier?" Miwa ask

" Papa left that for me too. And this bracelet... He's been leaving a lot of these things for me. Though, I can't remove the bracelet either." Aichi said

" Huh... Why are there so many unremovable things? Even the rings..." Miwa said

Kai took Aichi's wrist as they heard a 'click' the moment he touched the bracelet and they looked at each other. Kai slowly removed the bracelet as they gasped.

" You removed it!" Miwa exclaimed

" But even I couldn't remove it myself..." Aichi said

Suddenly, Aichi felt his chest tightening as he gripped it and winced.

" Aichi?!"

" You okay?!" Kai exclaimed

" It hurts..." Aichi panted

Kai locked the bracelet back onto Aichi's wrist as Aichi heaved a sigh of relief as his chest stopped hurting.

" I-I'm fine... Don't worry..." Aichi assured

" Are you sure? Do you have any medicine?" Miwa ask

" No... Just painkillers. It doesn't help much." Aichi replied

" Are you sick?" Kai ask

" The doctors said it was a sort of heart condition. I just have attacks from time to time." Aichi replied

" That's really bad!" Miwa exclaimed

" But it only happened when I removed the bracelet. Is it related somehow?" Kai wondered

" I don't know either... But really, I'm fine now." Aichi assured

" I think we should bring you home." Miwa said

" But..."

" It's fine. Your safety is number one after all." Miwa said

Kai helped Aichi up while Miwa took his bag and they exited the shop after seeing their goodbyes to Misaki, who had been busy reading her book to notice what was going on. Once they arrived at Aichi's house, Aichi unlocked the door as he opened the door and they saw Reborn standing there.

" Reborn-san...?" Aichi ask

" Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted

" A baby?" Miwa muttered

" Why are you here?" Aichi ask

" Your mother and little sister are out of the house so I decided to come in to wait." Reborn said before looking at the rings on their fingers, " Looks like it worked."

" Huh?"

" You two are chosen guardians. So from now on, you'll continue to protect him." Reborn said

" What do you mean?" Miwa ask

" I'm Reborn, a hitman. But right now, I'm a home tutor. I'd been sent by his father to protect him and gave him the box of rings to find his chosen guardians. You two were chosen." Reborn said

" What? Guardians?" Miwa ask

" I'll explain more tomorrow. I'll be waiting in the park tomorrow morning at 7am. Aichi, looks like I'll need your help after all." Reborn said

" O-Okay... B-But wait! Kai-kun and Miwa-san are what now?! I've never heard about it!" Aichi exclaimed

" Like I said, I'll explain tomorrow. See ya." Reborn said

He left as the three looked at each other.

" I'm sorry... I don't know what's going on but I didn't mean to get you guys involved..." Aichi said

" ... We're buddies now, Aichi. There's no need to be sorry. We'll help you whenever you need it, right, Kai?" Miwa ask

" ... It's not a bother. Just... stay safe." Kai said

" ... Thank you..."

Aichi suddenly fainted the moment he said that as Kai quickly caught him.

" Looks like he really wasn't feeling too good." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" But for someone like him to have a heart condition... It's weird how gods work. He's such a nice kid too." Miwa said

Kai stayed silent as Miwa closed the door behind them and they found Aichi's room and laid him down on his bed.

" I'd feel bad to just leave him alone at home... Why don't we wait for his parents to come home?" Miwa ask

Kai nodded as they made their way downstairs while Aichi quietly slept.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai and Miwa had tried to make themselves comfortable in the living room while playing Vanguard as they heard the door opening and stood up.

" I'm home! ... Oh? We have guests?" A voice wondered

Shizuka stepped into the living room as Kai and Miwa bowed.

" Uh, you two are..." Shizuka ask

" Hello, Sendou-san. I'm Taishi Miwa. This is Toshiki Kai. We're Aichi's friends." Miwa introduced

" I'm so glad that Aichi finally made some friends. But where is he?" Shizuka ask, looking around

" He's sleeping upstairs. We brought him home since he wasn't feeling well." Kai explained

" I see... Is it another attack?" Shizuka ask

" Yeah..."

" ... I should cook something for him later. Why don't you sit down for now while I prepare some tea?" Shizuka offered

" No, it's fine. We were about to head home too. Thank you for the offer." Miwa said

" I see. Then that's okay. Thank you for being his friends. You might be the first ones." Shizuka said

" We sure are! After all, Kai was the one who gave Aichi his Blaster Blade!" Miwa said

" Oh! So you were the one! Thank you very much, Kai-kun. Ever since that day, I've seen Aichi changing for the better. You both are always welcome in here." Shizuka said

" Thank you, Sendou-san." Kai thanked

Both bowed to Shizuka again before wearing their shoes and leaving. Shizuka went to the kitchen to cook porridge. Once she was done, she got some medicine and water before going to Aichi's room.

" Aichi, I'm coming in." Shizuka said while knocking the door

She opened the door and saw Aichi still asleep as she placed the tray down on his study table before walking over to him and shook him awake.

" Mama...?" Aichi muttered

" Honestly, you need to decide between calling me that or mother. Well, that doesn't matter. How are you feeling?" Shizuka ask

" The usual..." Aichi muttered

" Your heart is weak so please make sure you don't overexert yourself. I'll get worried if you do." Shizuka said, stroking Aichi's head gently

" I'm sorry to make you worry..." Aichi said

" It's okay. Here. I made some porridge and your painkillers are here too. Make sure to eat them." Shizuka said

" Okay..."

" Leave the tray outside once you're done." Shizuka said before leaving

Aichi got up and started eating as he winced a little at the lingering pain in his heart.

 _" Why did it hurt so much when Kai-kun took out the bracelet...? It was a weird feeling..."_ Aichi thought

He shook off his thoughts as he then drank down his pills and left the tray outside of his door before going back to sleep.

The next morning, Aichi arrived at the park near 7am as he soon saw Kai and Miwa there and waved to them.

" Kai-kun! Miwa-san! Good morning!" Aichi greeted

" Good morning, Aichi! You seem better now." Miwa said

" Yes. I took a night's rest and I feel better now." Aichi assured

" That's great. So, where's the baby that told us to come here?" Miwa wondered

" He won't be late. He might be just hiding around here." Aichi said

Aichi looked around before staring at the bark of a tree.

" Reborn-san."

Suddenly, eyes opened at the tree bark as Kai and Miss immediately flinched. Reborn took off his disguise after that.

" Ciaossu! You did well." Reborn greeted

" Well, I got used to your disguises after all..." Aichi muttered, scratching his cheek

" Well, we don't have much time so let's ride the car I prepared and I'll explain the situation on the way." Reborn said

Just as he said that, a car drove in front of them as they boarded it.

" So, where are we going?" Miwa ask

" Namimmori Mountain. We're meeting some people there." Reborn replied

" Namimmori...? That's like, on the other side of the city." Miwa said

" Yeah. Well, we can arrive quickly but we'll have to climb the mountain. You guys haven't fought before right?" Reborn ask

" If you mean, hand to hand combat... Not really." Miwa said

" ... Reborn-san, you don't mean..." Aichi said

" You're going to show them what you do. Well, just don't overexert yourself. My students and the others need to finish your trial after all." Reborn said

" Trial...?" Aichi ask

" It's a requirement as an Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno trials just started. So far, they have the seals from Colonello and Fon. I would like them to meet you today." Reborn said

" The seal... You want me to give it to them?" Aichi ask

" Well, it's a trial. They will have to fulfill a criteria that you set to pass it." Reborn said

" But why fight?" Aichi ask

" The other Arcobaleno are curious. They've never met you before." Reborn said

" Uh... What are Arcobaleno?" Miwa ask

" Is it because that pacifier?" Kai added

" Yes... It seems like it. I've only been briefly told about it too. Actually, Reborn-san is a full fledged adult but because of the Arcobaleno curse, he'd been reduced to this form. For some reason, I wasn't affected by it and if I'm not wrong, you said the Sky Arcobaleno is also unaffected by this de-aging?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Do you know why your rings are of the colours of the rainbow?" Reborn ask

" No..."

" When you said Sky, I meant the colours of the ring you have. Orange is Sky." Reborn explained

" Then, my ring is of the Sky?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. My yellow pacifier is the Sun. The purple colour represents Cloud. Green represents Lightning, Blue represents Rain, Red represents Storm and Indigo represents Mist." Reborn explained

" That sounds like the elements on Earth." Kai said, crossing his arms

" So... Kai was the Sun at first but he became the Cloud?" Miwa wondered

" Apparently so. I mean, the change was obvious in colours when I saw him again." Aichi said while nodding

" Flames changing isn't usual. Usually, you're born with compatibility to one flame. Well, it's fine. You're still his Guardian either way." Reborn said, smirking

" What do you mean by Guardian?" Kai ask

" For every Sky element users, they have six Guardians. That means, Aichi is the leader while you two are the Guardians." Reborn explained

" Oh... So Aichi's the Vanguard and we're his rear-guards." Miwa said

" I'd prefer not to refer you all as that. But why ask Kai-kun and Miwa-san to follow? I get that they are my Guardians but they're not experienced in fighting." Aichi said

" It's to show your power as a leader. You're going to be protecting them." Reborn said, smirking

" Huh?!"

" Hey, wait! Aichi's sick! His body won't be able to keep up!" Miwa exclaimed

" Then do what you can to defend yourself if you don't want him to overdo it." Reborn said

Miwa pondered at Reborn's words before smirking.

" Leave it to me! I'll definitely protect Aichi!" Miwa assured

" M-Miwa-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kai will be even happier to do that too! Right, Kai?" Miwa ask, turning his head to Kai

Kai ignored him and looked over to Aichi before inwardly sighing.

" Yeah."

" B-But it's dangerous! I'll protect the both of you!" Aichi exclaimed

" We can't leave everything to you. Don't worry, we'll make sure not to worry you." Miwa assured

Kai nodded as well as Aichi sighed. They soon arrived at the mountain as they climbed it and looked around.

" Wow. This is a big area." Miwa whistled

" It is a mountain. Why don't you guys come out?" Reborn ask

Suddenly, a few more Arcobaleno appeared as they looked at them.

" Let me introduce to you guys. The Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello. The Storm Arcobaleno, Fon. My lackey and the Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull. The Sky Arcobaleno, Aria. Lal over here will be the judge." Reborn introduced

" I-I'm Aichi Sendou. These two are my friends, Miwa-san and Kai-kun." Aichi introduced

" They're literally all babies other than the lady. But... there's only six here?" Miwa wondered

" The other two wouldn't join. Well, they like to keep a distance so don't mind them." Reborn explained

" Still... you're saying this guy is the Rainbow Arcobaleno? He doesn't look that strong, kora!" Colonello said

" I-I was trained when I was young so I know a bit of the basics..." Aichi muttered, twiddling his fingers

" And we'll be here to help! Don't worry about it!" Miwa assured

" So? Where are the Vongola members?" Fon ask

" They should be here soon." Reborn replied

That was when they heard arguing as they spotted seven people making their way up.

" Told you." Reborn said

" Reborn! So that's where you were!" A brown haired boy with spiky, messy hair said

" I told you that I would be here." Reborn replied

" You did not!" The boy exclaimed

" I'll introduce to you. This is the tenth generation Vongola Family. The boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada. The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The Lightning Guardian, Lambo. The Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa. The Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya and lastly, the Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro." Reborn introduced

" H-Hello. I'm Aichi Sendou. A Sky flame user and the Rainbow Arcobaleno." Aichi greeted and bowed

" I'm his friend, Taishi Miwa! Guess you can call me his Sun Guardian. Nice to meet you!" Miwa greeted

" Toshiki Kai." Kai greeted before turning away as Aichi sweat dropped and continued, " Uh... He's my Cloud Guardian, I guess..."

" Only the three of you? Keh! It'll be easy work!" Gokudera huffed

" I'm surprised Hibari-san joined us." Tsuna said

" I made a promise that he would gladly accept." Reborn said

" Then what kind of trial is this?" Yamamoto ask

" R-Reborn-san requested us to fight but... I really don't want to do this but it's my duty so..." Aichi said, removing the pouch hiding his pacifier, " ... I might as well do as told."

The other pacifiers resonated with Aichi's pacifier as the other Arcobaleno nodded.

" Then we'll be standing aside." Reborn said

" Wait, it's really a fight?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah. Good luck." Reborn said

The other Arcobaleno went further up the mountain as Aichi instructed Miwa and Kai on where they needed to stand.

" You guys should be safe here." Aichi said

" You're really stubborn." Miwa sighed

" Aichi. Let us help." Kai said

" No. It's too dangerous." Aichi said

" Then... at least a weapon?" Miwa ask

" ... Okay. Just don't get hurt." Aichi replied

Aichi took out two mechanical like balls as he handed one each to Kai and Miwa before pressing a button on them.

" What are these?" Miwa ask

" ... Present grenades." Aichi replied

" Eh?"

" W-Wait a minute! Hey!" Miwa exclaimed

Suddenly, the balls turned into swords as they heaved a sigh of relief.

" That wasn't a good joke!" Miwa exclaimed

" I'm sorry, it's just a normal joke." Aichi said

" Grenades are no joke!" Miwa exclaimed

" I'm sorry." Aichi said

Reborn turned to Lal after that and nodded.

" Starting now, the Vongola Family led by Tsunayoshi Sawada will be initiating a trial with the Rainbow Arcobaleno, Aichi Sendou! Match begin!" Lal announced

Aichi breathed out slowly as he took out another similar ball.

" Generate: Rapier class." Aichi muttered

The ball immediately turned into a white raiper as the other Arcobaleno immediately questioned Reborn.

" You trained him in secret?" Lal ask

" Yeah."

" He doesn't look that strong." Skull said

" It's just your opinion." Reborn added

" Will he really be able to defeat seven people by himself, kora?" Colonello ask

" We'll see. But Tsuna and the others will have to do their best in order to get the seal anyway." Reborn replied

" Still, it's my first time seeing someone using a rapier. They're lightweight but with little strength." Aria said

" He was more comfortable with it and had good handling." Reborn said, as Aichi got into his stance

" And the equipment he's using?" Aria ask

" I don't know. They just appear whenever he wills it to. Those balls he took out act as the core to make the weapons." Reborn explained

" Heh."

Hibari couldn't wait any longer and charged at Aichi as Aichi soon disappeared and appeared behind Hibari. Not knowing what had happened, Tsuna and the others were shocked when Hibari had suddenly collapsed.

" Hibari!"

" Damn it! Take this! Flame Arrow!" Gokudera declared, shooting his weapon

Aichi got up and saw the beam as he quickly dodged while making sure did beam didn't hit Kai and Miwa.

" 4-shield form. Quartet Wall." Aichi muttered

Four shields appeared and formed in front of Aichi as a four layered wall as it blocked Gokudera's second attack.

" Shit!" Gokudera cursed

" Go around the shields!" Yamamoto shouted

" Yeah!"

Yamamoto and Ryohei ran around the shields as they prepared their attack.

" Shigure Soen Ryu, Form 10: Scontro di Rondine!"

" Maximum Cannon!"

" ... Fly." Aichi muttered

Aichi soon disappeared again as the two attacks collided on each other.

" Yamamoto! Big brother!"

" Ow... where did he go?" Yamamoto wondered, looking around after getting up

" ... Above!" Tsuna exclaimed

They all looked up as they saw Aichi floating in the air before landing.

" How do we win...?" Yamamoto muttered

Before they could blink though, something flew past them as Aichi blocked Tsuna's punch with his rapier after he'd gotten into HDWM.

" Jyuudaime!"

" So... this is the 'Hyper Dying Will Mode' I've heard about. It's definitely powerful." Aichi said, pushing Tsuna back before jumping back and skidding to a stop, " But I can't let you win this easily."

" I don't intend to drag on this match any longer either. Operation X." Tsuna ordered as his earpiece started up

His flames started growing as he prepared to fire his attack.

" I see. This is your full power. Then, I won't hold back either." Aichi said, lowering his stance while holding his rapier with both hands on his left, " Perfect Rapier Art..."

His rapier started glowing as wind picked up and they all shielded their eyes.

" He's finally bringing out his big guns." Reborn said while smirking, " What will you do, Tsuna?"

" ... X Burner!"

" Thousand Strikes: Myriad Edge!"

Tsuna fired his flames as high speed rapier slashes clashed. The X Burner soon got pushed back as Tsuna gasped when the attack hit him and the others. Once the light faded, Aichi heaved a sigh of relief.

" I hope I didn't go too far..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi! That was awesome!" Miwa exclaimed, running over to him

" Miwa-san, Kai-kun. You two aren't hurt, right?" Aichi ask

" No, not a single scratch!" Miwa assured

" ... That's the end of the match!" Lal announced

" Oh. I guess that means you won." Miwa said

" But I feel bad. They needed my seal." Aichi said

" No worries. They still have a lot of ways to go so they'll come back for more soon." Reborn said, jumping down from the cliff

" ... I see."

Suddenly, Aichi felt his chest tightening again as he fell back onto Kai.

" Aichi!"

" I'm okay... I just need rest..." Aichi panted but in an assuring tone so that he wouldn't worry them

" You don't sound okay!" Miwa exclaimed

" Really... Don't worry about me..." Aichi panted as he fell asleep in Kai's arms

" ... I'll bring you guys to a rest area so follow me." Reborn said

The two looked at each other as they both had a bad feeling about what Reborn said... And they were right. They ended up going to Tsuna's house as Gokudera and Ryohei started arguing amongst each other while Aichi slept on Kai's lap.

" You both can just shut up. There's a guest sleeping so don't disturb them." Reborn demanded

" Tch!"

" In the end, Chrome and Hibari-san went home..." Tsuna sighed

" Well... we were all defeated after all..." Yamamoto said while scratching his cheek

" Lambo was just a crying mess too... We screwed up." Tsuna sighed

" If you guys can't even pass his trial, then you'll have problems facing me." Reborn said

" It was your idea in the first place to make us fight!" Tsuna exclaimed

Aichi groaned at that as Kai made sure he didn't move too much in his sleep.

" Be quiet." Reborn said, drawing his gun

" Y-Yes!"

" Is he really okay?" Miwa wondered as Kai took Aichi's wrist to try to feel his pulse

" His heartbeat seems normal. Well, we wouldn't know unless he tells us." Kai said

" So, what are you going to do, Tsuna? You still need to get his seal." Reborn said

" But..."

" ... Let's leave that for another day then. Tomorrow's my trial. I'll give you instructions tonight. First, I'll bring you guys back to your homes and let him rest." Reborn said

" I think we'll drop Aichi off at his house." Miwa said while Kai nodded in agreement

" That's fine." Reborn said

The car soon arrived again as Miwa and Kai headed into it while Aichi was leaned onto Kai's shoulder. The car drove off after that as Miwa sighed in relief.

" That was intense..." Miwa muttered

" ... What happened to the swords Aichi gave?" Kai ask

" They turned into these. Even the rapier Aichi used." Miwa replied, taking out three keychains with the same weapons

" Well, at least it's easier to carry around." Kai said

" Ya think Aichi's really alright?" Miwa ask

" Like I said, I wouldn't know unless he told us." Kai said

" Ciaossu!"

The two blinked as they looked around and saw a video in front of them with Reborn on it, " I left this video message to inform you guys about my trial tomorrow. Wait for us at the lighthouse in Namimmori. This car will be fetching you guys at the park again at 7am. See ya.", the screen blacked out after that.

" That guy's really lucky we're on break..." Miwa sighed

" Yeah..."

Aichi groaned again as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings.

" You awake?" Kai ask

" Kai... kun...?" Aichi muttered as he soon realized that he'd been lying on Kai's shoulder and quickly got up while blushing, " W-Why was I...?!"

" You were knocked out for quite awhile. Oh, and Reborn left a message for us. We need to meet in the lighthouse at Namimmori tomorrow morning. This car will fetch us again at the park at 7am." Miwa informed

" I-I see..."

" You were amazing out there. It's like you could predict all of their moves." Miwa said

" It's not like I'm proud of it... I hate fighting... I don't like hurting others even if they hurt me before." Aichi explained

" That's why you allowed that Morikawa to do that to you?" Kai ask, eyes narrowing

" Yeah... Though I do feel bad for having Blaster Blade taken away from me so easily but I just don't want to use my strength to hurt others." Aichi said, looking down at his lap while his expression darkened

" ... Then we'll do that." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You said you didn't want to hurt others so we'll protect you. Isn't that the duty of a Guardian?" Kai ask

" You're taking all this too lightly and easily, Kai-kun. It's not easy to fight, much less train for it. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Aichi said

" Your heart is already weak as it is. Why won't you let others take on your burden too?" Kai ask

" ... I just can't..." Aichi replied

" Trust me. No, trust the both of us." Kai said

" That's right, Aichi. Since we're already wrapped up in this mess with you, just let us help." Miwa said

Aichi looked at his two friends as he finally nodded, " ... Okay."

" That's better! From now on, we'll train hard and make sure to become suitable friends that can protect you!" Miwa said

" Thank you... for being my friends." Aichi muttered

" Did you say something?" Miwa ask

" No, it's nothing." Aichi replied, smiling

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

The following afternoon, Aichi and the others met Kamui. The energetic boy had immediately challenged all three of them to a fight. Miwa had lost against him while Aichi had won, however, in the middle of the fight, Aichi saw blue flames blazing behind Kamui as he finished him off with Alfred Early before going back to Kai and Miwa while Emi, who'd somehow followed them, was being taught about Vanguard by Kamui.

" Congratulations on being a big bro to another kid, Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

" N-No, I don't think that's much of a big deal..." Aichi said

" ... Aichi. Is something on your mind?" Kai ask

" W-Well... I saw blue flames on Kamui-kun just now." Aichi replied

" No way! From a kid you just met?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yes, but there's no mistaking it... I saw the same flames with the Rain Guardian on Vongola's side. It's definitely the Rain flames that I saw." Aichi said

" Then, he's the next Guardian that will soon have his own ring." Kai inquired

" Seems so... But risking the life of a little boy..." Aichi muttered

" What's wrong? You look gloomy even though you won." A voice stated

" M-Misaki-san!" Aichi exclaimed when he turned around to see her

" So? What is it?" Misaki ask

" I-It's nothing... Don't worry about me." Aichi assured

" I see. If you feel unwell again, then don't hesitate to tell us. I'll call the hospital immediately." Misaki said

" I-It's okay! B-But why the hospital?" Aichi ask

" You have heart problems, don't you? I remembered that you clenched it when you fought Kai the other day. Today, you did the same thing." Misaki explained

" I-It was that obvious...?" Aichi muttered, scratching his cheek

" It's not a small matter. Anyway, just call when you need us." Misaki said

" Y-Yes..."

Just as Misaki turned to go back to the counter, Aichi saw green flames sparking around her as he gasped silently.

" Aichi?"

" Green flames... Misaki-san too?" Aichi muttered

" No way...!" Miwa exclaimed softly

" So, now it's four Guardians. There's two more left." Kai said

" Yeah."

" But I won't be able to explain to them once Emi wants to go back home." Aichi said

" Leave that to us! Don't worry!" Miwa assured

" Miwa-san..." Aichi said before looking over to Kai, who nodded, " Okay then. Thank you."

Soon, Aichi had to leave as Shin went to get something from the storeroom. That was when the rings finally appeared on Kamui and Misaki's fingers.

" W-What?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Now, just calm down. Don't get so worked up." Miwa assured

" What's the meaning of this?" Misaki ask

" Wait, don't kill us first. Firstly, those rings chose you two to be their owners and for some reason, they can't be removed. Kai and I have one each too." Miwa explained

" So, what are they for?" Kamui ask

" You guys are now Guardians to our leader. At least, that's what we know so far." Kai replied

" Huh? Leader?" Kamui ask

" Don't be too surprised. It's Aichi." Miwa said

" Huh?! Brother?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That's right. Apparently, he may look weak but he's pretty strong. But he refuses to use that strength to defend himself." Miwa said

" Why?!" Kamui ask

" He doesn't want to hurt anyone. That's why Morikawa could get away with what he wants." Miwa replied

" Morikawa?"

" The one that stole his Blaster Blade?" Misaki ask

" Yeah."

" That's why Kai and I decided that since we're now his Guardians, we'll be the ones who protect him." Miwa said

" ... Count me in!" Kamui said

" Huh? That easily?" Miwa ask

" Of course! He's my brother now! It's natural for a younger brother to protect his older brother!" Kamui said

" I think you have that backwards..." Miwa muttered

" ... I'll follow you guys for awhile. Besides, I'm not so close to you guys either so I'll need to think about this for awhile." Misaki said

" Great! Then, meet us at the park tomorrow at 7am!" Miwa said

" Huh?"

" We agreed with someone to meet them there with Aichi so don't be late!" Miwa said

Without explaining any further, Miwa left with Kai after that as the next morning soon came. Aichi waited at the park 15 minutes earlier as he smiled when he saw his other friends.

" Misaki-san, Kamui-kun!"

" Good morning, Brother Aichi!" Kamui greeted

" Morning." Misaki greeted

" Good morning. And... Good morning, Kai-kun, Miwa-san." Aichi greeted

" Good morning, Aichi! Now, our ride should be here soon." Miwa said, checking his watch

Just as he said it, the same car pulled over beside them as they entered one by one and the car drove off.

" So where are we going?" Misaki ask

" Namimmori, though we don't know which lighthouse we're going to." Miwa replied

" That's really far!" Kamui exclaimed

" Yeah. So you can just take a quick nap before we arrive." Miwa said

" What will we be doing there though?" Misaki ask

" Don't know. We weren't told either." Miwa replied

" Yeah..."

" Well, I'm pretty sure we'll know once we're there." Miwa said

" ... By the way, Aichi... What's that pacifier around your neck?" Misaki ask

" Oh, this? I haven't been sure since it's only been explained just a bit to me but this pacifier seems to be the thing that symbolizes that I'm an Arcobaleno." Aichi replied

" Arcobaleno?"

" I heard it was actually a curse but I wasn't affected by it. That's all." Aichi said

" That makes it more confusing..." Kamui said

" Yeah..."

A few more minutes into the ride, there was a sudden traffic jam as Miwa checked the time.

" We must be late... Doesn't look like this traffic is gonna get anywhere soon." Miwa said

" No choice. Let's just wait." Kai said

Another half an hour passed as they were soon arriving at the beach where the lighthouse was as Aichi gasped when he saw smoke coming from the lighthouse and the beach.

" Driver, please step on it!" Aichi exclaimed

" What's wrong?!" Miwa ask

" Something's wrong! There's smoke coming from the lighthouse!" Aichi exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Aichi! Here!" Miwa said, tossing Aichi the rapier keychain that he kept in his pocket

Aichi caught the keychain as the car stopped and he opened the door, " Take care of Misaki-san and Kamui-kun!"

" Got it!" Miwa said

Aichi ran out of the car after that as his rapier turned bigger and he arrived at the lighthouse as he saw the submarine not too far from them in the ocean.

" What's that?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Aichi turned to his side to see Reborn and the others as he finally spotted Tsuna and the others at the beach.

" What's going on?!" Aichi ask

" It's Verde. The Lightning Arcobaleno." Reborn said

" Then is this a trial?! If so, this is going too far!" Aichi exclaimed

" I agree." Reborn said

Suddenly, a capsule moved up to the surface of the submarine with Verde enclosed inside.

" Verde!"

" Bearers of the Vongola Rings, are you enjoying yourselves?" Verde ask

" Is this your trial, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed

" Trial? I am always trying to reach a new level, as I continue my research. Everything in this world serves as a test subject of mine, and exists only to complete my research. Yes, the Vongola Rings are no exception." Verde said

" You won't get off lightly if you break the Arcobaleno Pact!" Lal yelled

" Arcobaleno Pact? I could care less about that. I need the Vongola Rings for my research. So I'll need you to hand them over." Verde said

" Enough of your bull!" Gokudera yelled

" I didn't ask for your opinion. I take what I need by force. I destroy all who resists. Yes, that includes the other Arcobaleno." Verde said

" ... This isn't a trial anymore. Verde has broken the pact. We will join the fight!" Reborn said

" Yeah!"

" Aichi!"

Aichi stopped the moment his name was called as he turned to see Kai and the others running to him.

" It's dangerous! Don't get close!" Aichi shouted

" But..."

" Trust me. Just keep watch over Misaki-san and Kamui-kun." Aichi said, jumping down from the slope to help Tsuna and the others

" ... I'm going to help him. Keep watch over these two." Kai said, jumping after Aichi

Aichi stabbed one of the starfishes as it melted and he went on to help Gokudera.

" Are you okay?!" Aichi ask

" Don't think lowly of me!" Gokudera said

" Looks like you're alright..." Aichi sighed before seeing the bandages on him, " Why are all of you injured?"

" We all took Reborn-san's trial just now... but we lost. Just like your trial. It was one of our last trials too..." Gokudera said

" Huh? Last trial? But..." Aichi said

" I lied. Otherwise, you wouldn't fight as seriously." Reborn said

" Reborn-san! Then exactly how many trials do they have left?!" Aichi ask

" Yours and mine. Of course, that guy is included but we can't bother about the trials right now. We need to protect the Vongola Rings." Reborn said

" O-Okay..."

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun, why are you here?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I came to help!" Kai said, readying his sword

" ... You'll need more work holding that but now's not the time. Thank you." Aichi thanked

Kai smirked as they quickly dealt with the starfishes as Verde laughed.

" I'll let all of you play with this while assembling the Vongola Rings." Verde said, sending out marine animals coated in Lightning flames while rockets flew sat them

The capsule Verde was in then lowered as they readied themselves again.

" Wait... Those rockets he just fired... The Lightning and Cloud rings... Lambo went home!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Mammon... you're there, aren't you?" Reborn ask

Mammon appeared out of his mist after that and sighed, " Good grief. I was planning on being a spectator."

" Deal with the rockets that were heading towards town." Reborn said

" It's not my policy to work pro bono." Mammon said

" Just go." Reborn ordered

" Okay, okay." Mammon sighed and disappeared

Aichi continued to destroy more of the marine animals as they suddenly heard a scream and turned to Chrome, who'd been captured by a squid.

" Oh no!"

" Let's save her!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They were soon blocked by the lobster as they gasped.

" No way!"

" What should we do?!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... Let's help!" Misaki said

" But how?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Anything that can get that girl to safety!" Misaki said

" Hey, look at that!" Miwa exclaimed

They looked over to where Miwa was pointing to as they saw a black armored octupus freeing Chrome from the squid's grasp as she fell to the ground.

" That's..."

They then saw Skull's ship coming towards them in the distance as it started firing cannons at both the submarine and the beach.

" Look out!" Kai exclaimed, quickly covering for Aichi

" Kai-kun!"

" ... I'm definitely gonna get that baby later!" Kai said, tick mark growing

" Now's not the time..." Aichi muttered, sweat dropping

That was when the ship sank as Skull landed on the beach.

" What a failure of an Arcobaleno..." Miwa muttered

" Is he supposed to be strong...?" Kamui ask

" I think so..." Miwa replied

" ... Then let's finish this one off. Rapier Art... Shooting Star!" Aichi declared

In an instant, Aichi appeared behind the lobster as it exploded.

" Amazing, Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

" Well... I guess that settles it..." Aichi sighed before clutching his chest and falling on his knee

" Aichi!"

Kai immediately ran over to him as he held Aichi by his shoulders.

" Are you okay?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Y-Yeah... Don't worry..." Aichi assured

" Do you have your painkiller with you right now?" Kai ask

" Yes... In my pocket." Aichi replied

" Then take it. I have water over here." Kai said, taking out a small bottle of water

Aichi gratefully took the water as he ate the painkiller and thanked Kai.

" How do you like that?! Now you know our true strength!" Skull yelled

" You keep your mouth shut, kora!" Colonello said, jumping onto Skull's helmet

" It's over now." Lal said

" No, everything has gone according to plan." Verde said

" What?!"

" As I said, I was merely buying time." Verde said

Their pacifiers glowed as the other Arcobaleno appeared.

" The curse seven who walked outside time have assembled here. However, this would not be an unscientific event known as a twist of fate. Indeed, it was an inevitable step for my research to succeed. I expected you all to interfere. Which meant I simply have to capture all of you at one time. Rejoice. You'll be providing the basis of my research." Verde said

As soon as he said that, a hatch opened up as a green ball flew above the Arcobaleno and started scattering a green glitter.

" T-This is bad..."

" W-What is this, kora?"

" My vision, it's..."

" I can't move..."

" Everyone!" Aichi exclaimed

" Kid!"

" What's wrong, Master?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" Even Lal..." Gokudera exclaimed

The rockets flew down and trapped them.

" W-What?! What is this?! What's going on?! Hey! What's wrong?!" Skull exclaimed, having been unaffected

" Well, well. That helmet has purification capabilities." Verde said as a hatch opened up above the rocket and removed his helmet as Skull also fainted

Tsuna flew down to them and deactivated his HDWM.

" Reborn, what's wrong?!" Tsuna exclaimed

Reborn then muttered something as Tsuna looked up at the green ball.

" Reborn! Could it be the non tri-ni sette?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Non tri-ni set? What are you talking about? This is a material I happened upon during my research. It appears to be harmful to the Arcobaleno." Verde said

The rockets flew up and near the submarine after that.

" Now, hand over the Vongola Rings! Now! Hurry!" Verde demanded

" Using hostages now?! That's cowardly!" Miwa exclaimed

" I will use any means and ways to get what I want." Verde said

" ... Hey! Can't you do something?!" Gokudera ask, turning to Aichi and Kai

" ... No. Aichi's not looking good." Kai replied after seeing Aichi's pale face

" No, I'm fine... I'll try to save them but I'll need some time..." Aichi said, standing back up

" But..."

" Please believe me... I just need some time..." Aichi said

" ... Okay. I'll keep watch." Kai said, standing up as well

Aichi nodded as he took out a bottle and poured out a single pill. Before Kai could question what it was, Aichi shot the pill into his mouth just as he opened it.

" What did you just-" Kai choked out from the shock

" Don't worry. It'll help temporarily." Aichi assured

" Help in what way...?!" Kai exclaimed

" You'll see." Aichi said

Aichi breathed out as he took his rapier again and took out the starfishes again. Hibari, who'd came afterwards joined in as well. However, Verde sucked out some of Tsuna and the others' flames and sent out lobsters with their flames against them.

" Oh no!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi, look out!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi turned to see a lobster with Cloud flames about to hit him as Kai rushed towards him and parried the claw away.

" What...?" Kai muttered, looking at the sword in his hand

" Looks like the pill worked." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" The pill has a special effect. Once eaten, you'll gain some abilities to wield your weapon but its effect doesn't last that long. About an hour or two." Aichi explained

" I see... Then that's plenty of time. With this, I can protect you." Kai said

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered, a slight pink dusting his cheeks

" I told you. This time, we'll be the ones to protect you." Kai said

" ... Then, I'll try to help Reborn-san and the others." Aichi said

" But the others look like their energies have been taken from them." Kai said

" I know. This might not help much but it's worth a try." Aichi said as his rapier started glowing

" What are you planning to do?" Kai ask

" ... Hey, you with that rainbow pacifier. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Verde said

" Sorry but... I'm not going to do as you say." Aichi said, raising his rapier

" I have more where that came from. If you are really part of the Arcobaleno, then it will affect you too." Verde said

" Then try me." Aichi said

Just as he said that, another green ball flew out of the hatch as it soon hovered over Aichi.

" No!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi swung his rapier as the ball was immediately frozen in a block of ice and dropped onto the sand.

" What?!"

" ... Freeze." Aichi muttered

Piercing his rapier onto the sand, the ice travelled towards the lobsters and froze them.

" ... What are you guys doing?! Aren't you guys supposed to be Vongola?! Just because your flames were absorbed, that doesn't mean they've died out! Where are your resolves from yesterday?!" Aichi shouted

The ice started to thaw around the lobsters as Aichi removed his rapier.

" I want to... To protect everyone!" Tsuna said, destroying the frozen lobster in front of him with his flames

" He did it!" Kamui exclaimed

" But the rest of them are getting out!" Misaki exclaimed

The other lobsters fully thawed out as Gokudera immediately got his flames back and attacked it. Yamamoto and Hibari followed suit as Tsuna immediately flew towards Reborn and the others and destroyed the green ball releasing the green powder.

" Looks like your plan worked." Kai said

" Yes."

" Is this... also their trial right now?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" From yesterday. You're continuing it now?" Kai ask

" ... Well... they are an impressive team." Aichi replied

" Which begs the question of whether you'll give them your seal later." Kai said

" I don't know." Aichi said

That was when they heard an explosion as they looked up to see the robots holding onto Reborn and the others exploding.

" N-No..." Aichi gasped

" ... What's the big idea?!" Kai shouted

" I would resort to any methods to get what I want. Plus, they should be glad that I've freed them from their curse." Verde said

" Verde... I won't forgive you!" Tsuna said

" We won't either!" A voice said

They turned to see Reborn and the others appearing from illusionary mist.

" Re-Reborn... Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Kid!"

" Master!"

" What a relief..." Chrome sighed

" Baby..." Hibari muttered

Tsuna immediately flew down to them as he landed.

" Are you alright, Reborn?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah, that seemed to be weaker than the real non tri-ni set." Reborn said

" Now you've done it, kora!" Colonello said

" It's payback time!" Lal said

" We won't let you get away with this!" Skull said

" Let's go." Fon said

" Yeah!"

They took out all of the lobsters after that as Aichi heaved a sigh of relief.

" Let's end this." Tsuna said

" It's futile to drag this out any longer." Reborn said

" Futile? What you're doing is futile. Why don't you understand the importance of my research? I can't live a meaningless life, ignoring my own desires. Electtrico Thunder!" Verde declared

Lightning came out of his pacifier as it hit them.

" I can't move...!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai! Aichi!" Miwa shouted

" Don't come!" Aichi shouted

That was when Lambo woke up and threw his grenades as Verde's attack was stopped. Tsuna readied his X Burner in the air as Colonello got Lambo out of the way and Tsuna fired the X Burner. However...

" A robot?!" Gokudera exclaimed as soon as Tsuna landed to explain the situation

" Then, where is he, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed

" ... Aichi?" Reborn ask

" Huh? Uh... I'm not sure either... But, that feels like a place someone could hide and observe." Aichi said, pointing to a small island across the ocean

" I see. Then let's head in and see." Reborn said

Tsuna and the others went off after that as Aichi suddenly squatted down and started to fiddle with the sand.

" What are you doing?" Kai ask

" Thinking. I mean, this is so sudden. There's suddenly a trial and they looked so desperate. And their eyes... it doesn't look like they're in a good situation." Aichi said

" It's been silent without any trials before?" Kai ask

" Yeah. And it was supposed to stay that way. So when Reborn-san told us about the trial yesterday, I wasn't sure." Aichi replied

Miwa and the others came up to them at that time as they looked at what Aichi drew on the sand.

" What's that?" Miwa ask

" Huh? W-When did you guys...?!" Aichi exclaimed, blushing madly

" Just now. So... what's on your mind?" Miwa ask, gesturing to the sand drawing

" ... Huh? That's weird... When did I draw this?" Aichi ask

" You were drawing this while talking to me." Kai said

" Huh...? But I was only playing around with the sand, wasn't I...?" Aichi ask, sounding confused

" ... It's okay. Maybe you were drawing from memory." Kai assured

" Still... this is a little creepy." Misaki said

Aichi looked down again and saw the bony figure that he'd drawn out as Kai quickly snapped a picture before keeping his phone.

" Huh? The island is sinking!" Kamui exclaimed

" Huh?!"

They looked into the distance to see the island sinking into the ocean as Tsuna and the others soon swam onto land.

" That would've been bad if they didn't escape in time." Miwa said

" Reborn, please... Let us take your trial again! I know we failed your trial. But I can't just give up! I have to, for everyone's future!" Tsuna begged

" Please, Reborn-san!"

" Let us fight again!"

" I'm begging you to the extreme!"

" Please!"

Aichi watched them before looking over to his pacifier while Reborn smirked.

" It's not necessary. You've passed my trial. I asked you if you were prepared to do whatever it takes as a boss to protect everyone. You showed me your answer in the fight with Verde. That's why you've passed my trial. Now hold out your ring." Reborn said

The light from Reborn's pacifier was injected into Tsuna's ring as all of the Vongola Rings glowed and formed a rainbow of light that shot out in the sky.

" Wow..." Kamui exclaimed

" But what about Aichi-san's trial?" Tsuna ask

" Actually..." Aichi started but was cut off

" His trial wasn't an important one. But it was to prove whether you were worthy or not." Reborn said

" Huh?"

" Reborn!"

" Reborn-san!"

" Then what was the fight yesterday all about?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Consider it as a training before my trial today." Reborn said

" Huh?!"

" Then we didn't need to get his seal?!" Gokudera ask

" I wouldn't know." Reborn said

" We were all taken for a spin in the end..." Miwa said

" He even made Aichi fight..." Kai said

" Reborn-san..."

" Well, since this is end... I guess we're all dismissed! Don't worry, Aichi. The car will bring you guys back home." Reborn assured

" That's not the problem here though..." Aichi muttered

" ... See you tomorrow." Reborn said

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi and the others went into the car after that as they alighted at Card Capital. Taking interest in Vanguard again, Misaki fought Aichi and won as they continued their fights.

* * *

The next day, Aichi had went to school and could finally make friends with Morikawa as they went to Card Capital together. Once they went in and had a few fights, Aichi soon had to leave as he started leaving the shop with Emi.

" Aichi!"

They turned behind to see Kai as he looked at Aichi.

" Can I talk to you in private for awhile? I won't take too much of your time." Kai said

" Oh, sure." Aichi said

" Then I'll head home to help Mother." Emi said

" Okay."

Emi walked off after that as Aichi and Kai went over to the park to talk.

" So... what did you want to talk to me about, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" I want... to talk to you about the real reason I gave you Blaster Blade." Kai said

" The real reason?" Aichi wondered

" It was what I had said before. But there's more... I wanted to protect you. Even when I moved out, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now that I was given a chance, I won't let it pass. So, Aichi... I want to tell you..." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I-"

That was when a shadow came over them and a bazooka hit them. It fired as pink smoke came out of it...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi opened his eyes as the pink smoke started clearing up.

" Where am I...?" Aichi wondered

 _" I was with Kai-kun in the park then that bazooka..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi moved his hand as he felt a cold hard material on his palms and pushed it with as much strength as he had. The front moved as he slid it open.

" Glass...?" Aichi muttered

The smoke started flowing out of where he was as well as he slowly stepped out of whatever he was in. The smoke around him soon dissipated as he looked around.

" Reborn-san?"

" Ciaossu!"

" Uh... What is this?" Aichi ask

" Welcome. We've been waiting for this chance. I'm Irie Shoichi." The orange haired man, identified as Irie, greeted

" I'm Spanner." The blonde haired man, identified as Spanner, greeted

" Hello... I-I'm Aichi Sendou..." Aichi greeted

" Aichi!"

He turned his head to see Kai and the others as he went over to them. He was about to greet them when he saw two unfamiliar men standing with them.

" It's true... You're way smaller but no doubt, you're Aichi!" The auburn haired man exclaimed

" H-Huh?"

" Aichi-kun~!"

Just as a red haired man was about to pounce on him, Kai pushed him away.

" Stay away from him." Kai said

" Ehhh?! Don't be mean, Kai!" The red haired man pouted

" Shut up. I don't know why you're here but go away." Kai demanded

" ... Oh, I get it. You're still sour about my past self." The red haired man said

" Past self? You're still like that now!" Kai said

" Kai... You don't get it." The red haired man sighed

" Kai-san. This is... ten years into the future." Tsuna explained

" Huh?!"

" T-Ten years?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That's right. The bazooka that hit you guys is the Ten Hears Bazooka. That was what was used to help you guys travel over here." Irie explained

" ... I see. Now I know why. You guys... have all been here already, right?" Aichi ask

" Yes..."

" ... This future isn't..." Misaki exclaimed

" We'll explain further later. Right now, it's a relief that all of you arrived here safely." Ren said

" Whoa... He changed so easily..." Miwa muttered

" First... before we even continue, who exactly are you two?" Kamui ask

" I'm Ren Suzugamori!"

" Naoki Ishida."

" Ishida...? Ah! Ishida-kun from Miyaji Elementary?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Y-Yeah..."

Naoki turned away as his bangs covered his eyes.

" Wow! You've really grown since then!" Aichi continued, clapping his hands together

Naoki flinched as he turned back to Aichi.

" Aichi..."

" Hm?"

" ... But, what did Aichi come out of?" Miwa ask, cutting them off

" It's our special technology. Our time's Aichi-kun went into deep sleep inside that container just for this day. He was waiting for Irie-kun to send his past self over." Ren said

" Yes. He said that his past self knows something that he would have most likely forgotten by now." Irie explained

" Something that I know?" Aichi ask

" Though Kai wasn't happy about it..." Ren muttered

" If you have something to say to me, then say it to my face." Kai said

" Kai's being scary, Aichi-kun~!" Ren whined, clinging onto Aichi

" H-Huh?! B-But..." Aichi stuttered while blushing

" Get your hands off of him." Kai demanded

" Kai's being jealous~" Ren teased, sticking out his tongue

" You little...!" Kai growled

" Y-You two! Don't fight!" Aichi exclaimed

Irie sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

" I wonder if we'll ever get this conversation done..." Irie muttered

As Aichi managed to calm both Kai and Ren down, Irie was finally able to talk.

" With the Varia's victory in Italy, we now have the advantage. All that's left is..." Irie explained

" Giving Byakuran an extreme beating!" Ryohei said

" Don't interrupt him, Turf top!" Gokudera scolded

" What was that, octopus head?!" Ryohei retailiated

" Now, now! He's more or less right." Yamamoto said

" No."

They gasped.

" We're just taking a breather. The all-out attack in Italy and the raid on Merone Base in Japan... were a ton of fun."

A hologram of Byakuran appeared.

" You're..."

" Byakuran-san..."

" That's... Byakuran..."

" I was able to witness the true strength of the strongest Vongola squad. Very productive for a preliminary skirmish. It was also entertaining to watch Sho-chan try to fool me at Merone Base." Byakuran said

" T-Then you knew I was trying to..." Irie stuttered

" Yep. It was plain as day." Byakuran said as Irie gasped while Byakuran continued, " Though it was a good plan to use this battle as an opportunity to switch sides. And to be honest, I never expected you to join forces with the Vongola. But I knew you'd become my enemy one day, Sho-chan. After all, you've always disapproved of my actions, Sho-chan."

" You're wrong..." Irie muttered

" Here you go. Well, do as you like. We'll soon see which one of us is right. Still, you have curious taste... Entrusting the fate of the world to the young and naive Vongola X." Byakuran said

" Freak! Show some respect to the Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled

" Honestly, it would be simple to throw my resources at you relentlessly and whittle the Vongola down. But you've managed to entertain me so far. Besides, it hurts my pride as a leader when my second-in-command jumps ship. So I figure we should have a proper match. An official contest between the Vongola Family, led by Tsunayoshi Sawada and my Millefiore Family. With the tri-ni sette on the line, naturally." Byakuran said

" The tri-ni sette?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The timing is perfect... for a ceremony to bid farewell to Sho-chan and the old world, and ring in a new one." Byakuran said

" He's plotting something..." Reborn said

" A new world?" Tsuna wondered

" Please wait, Byakuran-san! Do you believe we'll accept so readily?" Irie ask

" Oh, you've got spunk, Sho-chan." Byakuran said

" You sent four to Merone Base here in Japan. One to Italy. Five of the Six Funeral Wreaths were deployed. And you've lost five of the seven Mare Rings. You're just a bird with clipped wings." Irie said

" Hmm, yeah... If those had been real." Byakuran said

Irie's ring shattered as it fell to the ground.

" Huh?!"

" The ring shattered!" Tsuna exclaimed

" What does that mean?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" Fakes?!"

" No way! They weren't the Mare Rings?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" They do contain incredible A-rank gems, but the tri-ni sette is even more special." Byakuran said

" But..."

" Forgive me, but I kept another group on the sly. I kept them hidden because I thought you wouldn't be able to handle a meeting. But since we're enemies now, it should be fine. Allow me to introduce you. Here are the six true Guardians of the Millefiore Family. The real Six Funeral Wreaths." Byakuran continued

" The real six Funeral Wreaths?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" They were chosen to be the bearers of the authentic Mare Rings, to help me create a new world. My true Guardians." Byakuran said as another hologram showed up and showed the six Guardians

" No way... Then the ones we've been fighting..." Tsuna exclaimed

" ... were weaker than these guys?" Yamamoto exclaimed

" What's going on here?" Gokudera ask as they all looked at Irie

" W-Who are they? I don't know! There were Millefiore members I didn't know of?!" Irie exclaimed

" It'd be harder on me if I gave you more to worry about. Allow me to explain. Choosing people only by their strength will only take you so far. Because the power of the ring is built by resolve. So I searched within the mafia all over the globe for strong fighters with extraordinary resolve. And I chose those whose resolve would transform into loyalty. The world's a big place. But that's the reason I was able to find them." Byakuran said

He showed them how his Storm Guardian showed his loyalty by burning up his homeland in lava.

" You should understand the extraordinary power of the real Six Funeral Wreaths now. And each one of them has been given 5,000 men and 100 chosen A rank soldiers." Byakuran continued

" 100 A ranks? The six Funeral Wreaths were supposed to be the only A rank members..." Spanner said

" If you can defeat us, you'll truly win. And the Millefiore will surrender to the Vongola." Byakuran said

" Byakuran-san... A contest... What are you plotting?!" Irie ask

" Do you remember that Choice game we used to play?" Byakuran ask

" Choice, you say?!" Irie exclaimed

" We'll be playing that in real life." Byakuran said

" In real life...?" Irie ask

" Hm? This is interesting. I didn't expect you to bring over Ai-chan too." Byakuran said

" Whatever you're thinking, you're not laying a hand on Aichi." Naoki said

" ... Oh well. Anyway, I'll announce the details in ten days, so sit tight for now. We won't make a move before then. Kick back and relax." Byakuran said

" Don't be ridiculous. How are we supposed to relax after seeing that monster?" Reborn said

" Oh, you must be the Arcobaleno, Reborn. I'd love to chat. But it's almost time." Byakuran said

" Time?"

" The Merone Base you're in will soon disappear." Byakuran said

" Disappear?"

" To be precise, the Flame Ring Teleportation System within the base will move it." Byakuran said

" You mean the teleportation system that runs on Ring flames? It's been completed?" Spanner ask

" Only for objects of this size for now. A ridiculous amount of energy and time is required, so this may be the only chance you'll have to see it in your lifetime. See ya. Can't wait for these next ten days to be over." Byakuran said

As a light started to shine below them, they soon became engulfed by it. When they opened their eyes again, Merone Base had disappeared, leaving only the device and them unscathed.

" Luckily, the Vongola Rings protected this area. We'll leave you guys to talk now. Now, now. We'll go back to our own base and we'll explain everything there." Ren said

Ren started shoving all of them out as they soon arrived at a mansion after getting out of a car.

" Wow!" Kamui exclaimed

" A base like this?" Misaki ask

" That's right." Naoki replied

The gates opened up as three women greeted them.

" Welcome back." The blue haired woman greeted

" We're back, Suiko." Ren greeted

" Seeing them, I guess it succeeded." The orange haired woman said

" It sure did." Naoki said

" Now, let's not stay outside here for too long. Come in." The yellow haired woman said

" ... Suiko...? Ah! ULTRARARE's Suiko Tatsunagi?!" Miwa exclaimed

" That's me." Suiko replied

" Then the other two must be... Rekka Tatsunagi and Kourin Tatsunagi?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Very perceptive. We'll bring you to the fountain." The yellow haired woman, Kourin, said

They followed the girls and arrived at an open fountain as they sat down at the stone table not far from it.

" I see. Merone Base disappeared and you guys even met Byakuran..." The orange haired woman, Rekka, said

" Then we won't have to explain too in depth." Suiko said

" Seeing the situation, it's obvious there's some sort of war going on." Misaki said

" That's right. A war between Vongola and Millefiore." Ren said, nodding

" And how are we wrapped up in all this?" Miwa ask

" Because you know Vongola. But not just that, your families got involved." Kourin said

" Our families too?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Even though they know nothing about this?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yes. They would be hunted down and killed but they were all successfully evacuated and hid away." Suiko said

They heaved a sigh of relief after that.

" But... a year ago, we lost contact with the Sendou household. Millefiore claimed to have successfully eliminated them." Suiko continued

" ... My family...?" Aichi gasped

" Then something weird happened. We had letters sent here on different timings throughout that year. They were all addressed to your future self, Aichi." Kourin said

" To Aichi's future self?" Kai wondered

" That's right. But they were really weird letters. Our time's Aichi locked himself in his room ever since then. Then one day, he asked us to seal him." Naoki said

" You mean, in that container?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. There were protests but he was stubborn so we had to go through with it. We never knew what were those letters either but we found them on his table. Here." Rekka said, sliding a few papers towards Aichi

Aichi picked the letters up and carefully read through all of them. However, he soon picked up on something.

" This is... Um... Is there a fire anywhere?" Aichi ask

" Well, here." Kourin said as she pressed a button under the table

They moved away as a small bonfire came up. Aichi hovered the letters over the fire.

" Hey, Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

" ... Look!" Aichi exclaimed

As the smoke from the fire started hitting the letters, words that were never there before started appearing.

" Invisible letters?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I knew there was something like this. Papa always apply some sort of powder to make his letters to me smell like osmanthus flowers." Aichi explained

" Osmanthus?" Kamui ask

" They were like a secret message of sorts. Because the way the letters are written are so weird that Mama never suspected anything. Papa loves to write nonsense sometimes in his letters after all. Normal letters would always have his name but these types of letters would usually be anonymous." Aichi explained

" So what does the letters say now?" Naoki ask

" Uh... Papa loves riddles so... the numbers above a certain letter would be the sequence so... 'The secret door in the cupboard'?" Aichi read

" ... That's even weirder." Miwa said

" No. I think I know what he's trying to tell me. Can we go over to my house?" Aichi ask

A car immediately came to fetch them as they soon arrived at Aichi's house. Unlocking the door, Aichi went up to his room and searched his now empty cupboard and found the secret door. Once he'd opened it, he found a small box with two letters in it. He opened the one with his name on it and read it.

 _' Sorry for worrying you. We are still safe. I didn't have the time to go back to Japan to deliver this to you personally so the only option was to sneak this in when I was able to finally land here again. But I have to go back to your Mama and little sister after I leave this to you. I know you're smart enough to figure out my letters, you are my brave and smart son after all. You've been through so much so I hope this will protect you from Millefiore and Byakuran._

 _\- Love, Papa.'_

Once he'd finished reading it, tears started to fall from Aichi's eyes. As the others were downstairs, he didn't want to keep them waiting so he quickly wiped his tears away and went back into the car with them.

" So this was what your father left your future self?" Miwa ask

" Yes."

" What's with the letters though?" Misaki ask

" One of them was from Papa. And the other... 'To my past self'..." Aichi read

" Our time's Aichi wrote that letter?!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi opened the letter and read it.

 _' It's a little weird to write this to myself but here I go. My past self, if you have found this letter, you would have also found the box our Papa left us. It's a very strong box weapon but I don't feel worthy to wield it after all the trouble I'd caused for my family and everyone else's. I have met with Irie-san before. I'm sure you would know by now that he's actually a friend that's undercovering in an enemy's base. I do feel bad for keeping it from everyone though. Also, my reason for sealing myself away, was so that you could come here. The rings that everyone wield are very special so time travel was almost impossible since the rings will respond and block it out. I'm sorry to wrap you all up into this but I believe that with the past Tenth Vongola Family, we'll be able to overcome this crisis and create a future for everyone._

 _\- From, your future self.'_

" ... Aichi predicted this would happen and wrote this letter." Naoki said

" So, what will you do?" Ren ask

" ... Ishida-kun, Ren-san. I want to learn this time's fighting style and power." Aichi replied

" There's only ten days before Byakuran makes his move. Will you make it by then?" Ren ask

" About that... I have something to propose." Aichi replied

Aichi explained his plan as the others had mixed reactions, from the shocked faces from Miwa, Kai, Misaki and Kamui to the slightly amused faces from Ren and Naoki.

" Well, you ain't gonna do it alone! I'm partaking in the training!" Miwa said

" Me too!" Kamui said

" Count me in." Misaki said

" I'm going to do this too." Kai said

" Motivation is good and all but let's see if you guys have enough determination. Aichi's plan will start after six days. You'll be trained extra hard before that!" Naoki said

" Yeah!"

* * *

The next three days quickly passed as Kourin entered the training room Aichi was in.

" Aichi. Irie wants to see us in the meeting room. He wants to explain what Choice is to us and Vongola." Kourin informed

" Oh, okay then. Thank you for informing me, Kourin-san. Then let's gather everyone there." Aichi said, putting his rapier back into its sheath

" You already opened your box weapons, so why are you still using that?" Kourin ask

" It was the very first weapon I created with my own will. It would be bad of me to just change to something new and leave it unused." Aichi said

" I see..."

" Then, I'll go wash up a bit and meet everyone there." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi walked to the showers and started washing off his sweat as the door opened. He opened his eyes and turned to see Kai with a towel covering the lower part of his body.

" A-Aichi..."

" K-Kai-kun..."

" ... I'm just here to take a shower before heading to the meeting room..." Kai said, looking away

" I-I see..."

Aichi continued to shower, hoping the hot shower would cover his blushing face.

" So... how's training?" Kai ask

" It's going well... I heard you opened the box weapons they gave you." Aichi said

" Yeah... It was simpler than I thought. And... I learned to hold a sword properly." Kai said

" You remembered that...?" Aichi ask

" Of course. It was your advice." Kai replied

" You took it quite seriously..." Aichi said

Kai kept silent as he glanced over to Aichi before continuing.

" About our conversation at the park... It was interrupted by the time travel." Kai said

" It was. You... never really told me what you wanted to say yet." Aichi said

" We were busy after all." Kai said

" Then won't you tell me now?" Aichi ask

" It's awkward in a shower..." Kai muttered

" Huh?"

" ... Don't you think it's awkward to confess to someone you like in a shower while both of us are standing here half naked?" Kai ask

" H-Huh...?"

" ... I like you." Kai confessed

Aichi looked down as his face turned even redder after hearing Kai's words.

" Kai-kun..."

" I... want to protect you. Remember you asked me why I suddenly left? ... My parents left me behind after extorting money from the company my uncle had opened. They left me to clean up their mess. Then I kept changing households after households, they just wanted to get rid of me, the son of parents who stole money." Kai explained

" That's why... your flame color changed." Aichi said

" I think that's the reason. But I never forgot about you... And plus, Vanguard was the only thing I had left so when my parents sent me money for school, I moved back here. Never would I know that I would find you again, wrapped up in all this." Kai said

" I didn't know this would happen either and to be honest, it still feels unreal. We're ten years into the future and we have to participate in a war..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'll definitely protect you." Kai assured

" Kai-kun..." Aichi looked away after saying that before turning back to Kai, " I haven't given you my answer yet, huh? ... Kai-kun. I like you too. Though admittedly... confessing in a shower does sound weird."

" ... That's right." Kai said, smiling

Kai took Aichi's cheek and turned him to face him as he slowly leaned in. But they were soon interrupted by none other than Ren, who'd opened the door without warning.

" Kai~! Aichi-kun~! ... Oh~ Did I interrupt something?" Ren teased

Aichi blushed, quickly turning off the shower and took his towel before rushing past Ren, who was still grinning widely.

" Ren..."

" Kai, we're in a rush right now so it's not good to make out with Aichi-kun in the shower like that~" Ren teased

" We weren't!" Kai exclaimed, blushing lightly

" Yeah... You're not going to make me believe you with _that_." Ren emphasized, directing his eyes downwards

Kai followed Ren's action and looked down before soon blushing madly.

" GET OUT!"

A few minutes later, the others looked at Kai, who was glaring intensely at Ren while Aichi was fiddling with his fingers with a red face.

" We're about to start the meeting so keep composed..." Naoki said

" But what happened...?" Miwa muttered

" Kai and Aichi-kun were having fun in the shower!" Ren said

" Shut up, Ren!" Kai shouted

" ... I see what's going on... But we have no time for teasing." Naoki said

Just as he finished his sentence, a call from Irie came as a screen showed Irie and Spanner while another screen showed Tsuna and the others.

" So, you said you wanted to tell us about Choice." Naoki said

" Yes. I'll explain everything so please listen carefully." Irie said

They listened to Irie's explanation about Choice as Ren swiveled in his chair for a bit.

" So... you don't have a base and mobility in real life and will have to build them before the battle." Ren said

" That's right." Irie said

" ... Too bad!" Ren said

" Hey! This is a serious situation! What are you so cheery about?!" Gokudera shouted

" Because... we never agreed to join you guys." Ren said, his expression hardening into seriousness

" What?!"

" Vongola caused us quite a bit of trouble. We just want to rest quietly for awhile." Naoki said

" Are you serious?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Please, Aichi-san! You have to help us and defeat Byakuran together!" Tsuna said

" ... Three days." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" In three days, prepare your Guardians and come to us. If you really want us to show up, then you'll have to prove to us your worthiness. Don't forget. My trial isn't over yet." Aichi said

" You bastard! Don't show disrespectfulness to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted

" Gokudera-kun!"

" You dragged my family, friends and everyone I loved into this mess. So I hope you're prepared to face the consequences. In three days, all of us will take you on. That's all." Aichi said

The screen turned off before anyone could respond as Aichi sighed in relief.

" I almost lost my composure there..." Miwa sighed

" But is this really a good idea?" Misaki ask

" I didn't want to do this. But this is necessary for their next step. For now... let's move on to our next step." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ago, let's start!

Normal POV

As Tsuna and the others prepared themselves for the next three days, they soon found themselves with other problems before trainings and that caused them to slow down.

" I really don't know what happened to them but we have to get their help!" Tsuna said

" That's right, Jyuudaime! Let's teach them a lesson!" Gokudera said

" But will this really be alright?" Yamamoto ask

" We don't have much of a choice." Tsuna replied

" Jyuudaime, I have just received a map to the location of their base." Giannini informed

" Okay. Then let's go." Tsuna said

" Yeah!"

Once they'd arrived at where Aichi and the others were, their mouths slightly gaped opened as they marveled at the sight of the mansion.

" This is a base?" Tsuna wondered

" How was it even unscathed from the Millefiore?" Yamamoto wondered

" We concealed this whole place with illusion. The walls around the mansion have Mist flames to protect and conceal us." Kourin said as the gate opened

" Everything is concealed with illusion?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's right. The walls are used with materials similar to Mammon Chains so it's undetectable. The only reason you can see it now is because we allowed you entry. Now, come in." Kourin said

They followed her into the mansion as they were soon led behind the mansion and Kourin opened the door. A garden had spread out in front of them with Aichi and the others waiting for them. While Aichi leaned on a tree in the center and seemed to be sleeping, Kai and the others were lined up in front of him while sitting.

" Hey. You guys kept us waiting." Naoki said

" We finally had such a nice weather in awhile so we decided to wait out here. Though, Aichi-kun fell asleep from this atmosphere." Ren said

" Don't mess with us! You guys challenged us so here we are!" Gokudera said

" Hibari-san's not here though..." Tsuna muttered

" Heh... You guys are still confident with one man short? Impressive." Miwa said

" We'll take you down without him!" Gokudera said

" I like that confidence. We're ready over here. Come at us with all you've got!" Naoki said

" Lambo, stay here." Tsuna said, putting Lambo away from them

" Kai, we'll leave Aichi-kun to you." Ren said

" You don't have to tell me what to do." Kai said

Kai stepped back and checked on Aichi as he took out a box. Injecting his flames, a sword with Cloud flames came out of it as he pierced it onto the ground and a cloud barrier appeared around them.

" A barrier?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" A soundproof one. With this, Aichi-kun can get plenty of rest without disruption." Ren said, knocking on the barrier

Suddenly, a piece of the cloud detached and hit Ren on his head before going back to the barrier.

" Ow! Okay! I won't do it again! ... Oh, he can't hear me." Ren said

" Anyway, what are you waiting for? Didn't you come to fight?" Naoki ask

" Of course! Flame Arrow!" Gokudera declared, firing his weapon

Lightning flames surrounded the barrier as the attack dispersed.

" What?!"

" If you want to get them out, then you'll have to get through us first." Misaki said

" This is gonna take awhile then..." Yamamoto said

Meanwhile, inside the barrier, Kai sighed as he felt a little bit of rumbling on the ground beneath them. He then took out a vial before opening it and poured it into Aichi's mouth.

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Kai was walking to the dining hall when he bumped into Ren._

 _" Yo!"_

 _" Hmph."_

 _" Well, don't be such a downer. Here." Ren said, passing a vial_

 _" What's this?" Kai ask_

 _" It's medicine for Aichi-kun. He has heart problems, doesn't he?" Ren ask_

 _" So... he's still suffering from it in the future too." Kai said, taking the vial_

 _" Not exactly. Well, the reason is complicated but this will help quite a bit. I heard that he's been having a bit of trouble ever since he came here." Ren said_

 _" I don't know... He's been hiding his pain from me for sometime. I only see his taking his pills on a few occasions." Kai said_

 _" Don't worry. Aichi-kun will be fine." Ren assured_

 _~ Flashback end~_

 _" Plus, the only reason why he's sleeping right now was because of another attack... I sure hope the medicine will work."_ Kai thought

" ... Aichi?" Kai called

Aichi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Kai... kun?" Aichi called

" Glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" Just fine... I feel much better after resting." Aichi replied

" Good. Our company is here. The others are fighting outside." Kai said

" I see... Sorry to have kept you guys waiting." Aichi said

" It's okay, you weren't feeling well." Kai assured, giving him a quick peck on his cheek

" W-Well... thank you for protecting me while I was resting..." Aichi said, blushing a little

" I told you I would protect you. I will never go back on my word." Kai said

" ... W-We should help out soon! W-We shouldn't keep the others waiting!" Aichi stuttered

Kai smirked and nodded as they got up while the barrier disappeared.

" Finally awake?" Naoki ask

" Yes."

" Alright! Let's do this!" Miwa said

" Sorry for being on the defense all the time. But this time, we're going on the offense!" Naoki said

" Ren-sama!" A voice shouted

" Huh? Oh, A-chan!" Ren greeted

" A-chan...?" Gokudera muttered

" I'll leave your snacks here." The dark blue haired woman said

" No, no! This battle is going to get harsh so head inside! I'll go in later!" Ren said

" Oh, okay!"

The woman went back inside with the tray of snacks as Kai nodded to Aichi.

" Let's get back to where we left off." Aichi said

" Is fighting really the only way around this?!" Tsuna ask

" ... Yes."

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he swallowed his pills and got into HDWM.

" Then we will use other means to convince you." Tsuna said

" That's fine with me." Aichi said

The Guardians all clashed after that as Aichi blocked a punch from Tsuna with his rapier.

" I don't know what happened but this is wrong! We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves!" Tsuna said

" I know. But you'll need to prove yourself. If you all can gain our trust, then that's fine. However..." Aichi said as he pushed Tsuna back, " You're still far too naive."

" ... Everyone! We're going to finish it in one shot!" Tsuna shouted

" Yeah!"

Chrome lit up her flames and tapped her spear as pillars of fire rose from the ground.

" Flame Arrow!"

" Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 10. Scontro di Rondine!"

" Maximum Cannon!"

" X Burner Air!"

The five attacks combined as the tree behind Aichi and the others glowed. A barrier soon protected them as they gasped.

" The attacks got blocked?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" It's that tree!" Gokudera exclaimed

" ... Well observed." Aichi said

Aichi moved back to the tree and touched it as it started to turn into a spiral of yellow flowers.

" This smell... osmanthus?" Gokudera said as he sniffed

" This is its true form." Aichi said

Aichi kept his rapier in its sheath as a golden sword formed from the flowers.

" Oh no!"

The spiral of flowers appeared from the blades as they hit Tsuna and the others and threw them back.

" It's definitely strong." Ren whistled

" Maybe I went too far...?" Aichi muttered

" It's fine. They'll learn from the experience." Ren said

They then heard a groan as Tsuna and the others got up.

" Too bad. You didn't even hit us." Ren said

" But... we still can't give up!" Tsuna said

" ... We know." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Actually, it was Aichi-kun's idea. He said he wanted to test how far your determination will go so he wanted to fight one more time. Hm... considering the fight just now, it wasn't too bad." Ren said

" If it wasn't for Aichi's box weapon, we wouldn't have been able to block that combined attack even with all of our shield knowledge combined." Miwa said

" But what was with that box weapon?" Yamamoto ask

" That's a good question. Actually, Aichi's father from this time gave it to him." Naoki replied

" Your father?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yes. The osmanthus tree he found and kept inside here was a sacred tree that survived in a small village. But... after Millefiore appeared, the village... Well, after that, the tree somehow managed to survive and since osmanthus was our favorite flower, he preserved it in this box. Over time, the tree became a weapon with strength beyond our imaginations." Aichi explained

" Hearing that, I don't think that was even a normal tree." Gokudera said

" I know. That's why the villagers called it sacred." Aichi said

" It fits you perfectly! I can see why your father decided to give it to you." Miwa said

" Yes."

" ... Sorry if you thought this was unnecessary but we needed to test out the extent of your strengths and ours." Misaki said

" To return this favor, tell Irie-kun that we'll provide everything he needs to make a base. And don't worry, with our help, it'll be done in a jiffy!" Ren assured

" Thank you very much!" Tsuna thanked

" No problem! Now, hurry and go back. We don't want to waste your time." Naoki said

" Yeah!"

Tsuna and the others left after that as they went back to their own training and time quickly passed. A day before the battle, Aichi was training again as his heart suddenly acted up again. Naoki came in at that time as he gasped and quickly took out the medicine and gave it to Aichi.

" You okay?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Y-Yes..."

" Let's sit you down." Naoki said

Helping Aichi over to the wall, he leaned him on it as Aichi sighed in relief after the pain settled down.

" Thank you, Ishida-kun..." Aichi thanked

" It's fine. This is nothing compared to the past." Naoki said

" The past?" Aichi ask

" I didn't do anything to help you back then. I was there but I never helped you. It was the same when our time's you told us to seal him." Naoki said

" Ishida-kun..."

" So, now that I have the chance to protect you again... I won't let it slip by. I won't do nothing again." Naoki said

" You don't have to blame yourself. I forgive you, just as I did for those bullies. I always forgave them." Aichi said

" You're too soft... How can I call myself your Storm Guardian if I can't even do something as simple as protecting you?!" Naoki said

" I forgive you... Naoki-kun." Aichi said

Naoki's eyes widened at Aichi, who'd changed the way he called him, as he cried.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Aichi!" Naoki cried as he hugged Aichi

Aichi returned the hug with a smile as he saw the doors sliding open to reveal Kai. He gave him a signal to stay quiet as Kai hid away until Naoki finished apologizing and crying before he left. Kai then came out of his hiding spot and went over to Aichi.

" What happened?" Kai ask

" ... You look red in the eyes. Don't get so angry. I was just comforting him." Aichi replied

" I'm not jealous..." Kai muttered

" You are. About that just now... I had another attack and Naoki-kun found me so he gave me the medicine to drink. Then he started crying about doing nothing to help me when I was bullied in elementary. He was apologizing too... I couldn't bear to see him crying so much for me." Aichi said

" ... He didn't help you?" Kai ask

" Don't get angry. Anyway, I'm feeling much better now. Why don't we grab a quick bite and train together?" Aichi ask

" ... Okay."

Kai helped Aichi up as they headed to the dining room for some light snacks before going to train. And... the day for the battle arrived as Aichi and the others waited at Namimmori Shrine. Tsuna and the others soon arrived wearing their suits as they greeted each other.

" You guys are really going with style today!" Miwa said

" These are flame resistant suits." Reborn said

" Wow..."

They then waited for Hibari and Yamamoto. Suddenly, black clouds hovered above them as light shone on them and Byakuran's hologram appeared.

" Hey there, fellas." Byakuran greeted

" Ah! What is that?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" You seem to be doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran laughed

" Huh?! B-Byakuran?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Byakuran's a giant?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" Monster!" Lambo cried

" He's like cotton candy." Kyoko said

" He actually has arms and legs." Bianchi said

" Unbelievable..." Haru said

" An illusion?" Gokudera ask

" I don't think so." Chrome replied

" There's a metallic reading. It's a giant apparatus." Spanner informed

" Calm down, everyone. That's like a blimp in the shape of a face. It's certainly possible with the Millefiore's technology." Irie said

" This is beyond the mafia!" Fuuta exclaimed

" Oh? I said to bring everyone with you. Some people are missing." Byakuran said

" Uh, ah, that's..." Tsuna muttered

" Oh well. You'll be the ones who suffer at crunch time." Byakuran said

" Byakuran-san, you're the one who's broken the rules! That apparatus is too big for a base unit in Choice!" Irie shouted

" You haven't gotten over your habit of jumping into conclusions, Sho-chan. This is a new method of transportation that was just completed. You've also seen it before. This machine will take you to the stage where Choice will happen. The Flame Ring Teleportation System." Byakuran said

" Flame Ring..."

" ... Teleportation System?"

" The one that shifted Merone Base whole?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Which means that the battlefield won't be in Namimmori." Reborn said

" Yep, you got that right. But as you know, this device is not easy to activate. It also serves the role of testing to see if you're qualified to participate in today's Choice." Byakuran said

" Qualified to participate?" Misaki ask

" In other words, five million Fiamma Volts. We need that much flame pressure to transport you to the stage for Choice." Byakuran replied

" F-Five million Fiamma Volts?!" Giannini exclaimed

" Twenty times the maximum power of the X Burner." Spanner said

" A ridiculous amount of flame pressure is still necessary to use this teleportation system. I'd say it's reasonable to expect you to provide the flames yourselves. You could say it's a ticket for participating in Choice." Byakuran said

" No way... That's so unfair!" Tsuna exclaimed

" It won't be easy to prepare enough flames for twenty X Burners!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Produce flames without any barriers and the device will pick them up. Oh, I don't mean to scare you or anything, but if you fail, I'll be so disappointed that I'll have to take your town... and do this to it." Byakuran said

A beam came out from his eye as it destroyed the tip of the Namimmori Mountain.

" N-No way..."

" He's going too far!"

The light started to close in on them as they waited a little while longer before they heard the two flames of Rain and Cloud coming out from the forest as Hibari and Yamamoto emerged.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Sawada!"

" Boss!"

" Alright! Vongola Box, open box!"

They opened their Vongola Boxes as the flame pressure was shot out to the device hiding in the clouds and they succeeded with Ten Million Fiamma Volts.

" They did it!" Aichi exclaimed

Tsuna then drew a card for their battlefield as it was the Lightning symbol. Soon, they were transported in a bright light as they opened their eyes on top of a building.

" Is everyone alright?!" Tsuna coughed

" Y-Yeah, somehow." Kyoko replied

" Aichi!"

" Over here, Kai-kun!" Aichi called

" Are you alright?!" Kai exclaimed

" Yes, don't worry." Aichi assured

As the smoke started to clear, they all gasped as they saw that they were in the middle of a bunch of skyscrapers.

" What kind of...?!" Miwa exclaimed

" This is not just a small scale!" Kamui exclaimed

" ... It feels like we've met many times... But is this the first time we've met in person, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran ask as the smoke cleared to reveal him and his Guardians

" Byakuran!"

As they looked around to confirm their situation, Aichi felt a small pulse.

" What...?"

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I-I'm fine..." Aichi assured

" Are you really sure the non tri-ni sette isn't affecting you?" Ren ask

" Yes... It's actually a relief..." Aichi sighed

" If you say so..." Ren said

 _" Is it almost time? For his wind to blow..."_ Ren thought

Byakuran then took out a roulette as both him and Tsuna spun the roulette for the Choice battle.

" That's a big difference in number." Naoki said

" We have three more members than Millefiore. Two from the Sky, one from the Storm, one from the Rain, one from the Cloud, and then two Null Elements."

" Then our battle line up has already been decided. The Sky Guardian will be Tsunayoshi-kun. The Storm Guardian will be Gokudera-kun. The Rain Guardian will be Yamamoto-kun. The Null Element will be me and Spanner. As for the second Sky and Cloud..." Irie said

" Oh! If that's the case..." Ren said, shoving Aichi and Kai, " These two will fight!"

" R-Ren-san!"

" Don't sweat it! They'll be a big help!" Ren said

" T-Then... Tsuna-san, if you don't mind..." Aichi said

" Y-Yes!"

Dino then came out to stop Hibari from trying to participate as they got ready for the match after the targets were chosen. Tsuna and the others were then deployed to where they are supposed to go after the three minutes to prepare were up as Aichi and Kai nodded and used their box weapons to fly to the destination they need to be at.

" I'm on standby right now." Aichi communicated

 _" Good. Just stay in position and get ready to attack."_ Irie communicated

" We finally meet again." A voice said

Aichi gasped as he turned behind to see a red mist towering over him.

 _" I didn't sense its presence!"_ Aichi thought

" You have no power over me in this time. Now... you will be my first target!" The voice said

Aichi felt the pulse again as the red mist started engulfing him before he screamed. The scream was heard through the communicators as Kai froze in place.

" Aichi?! Aichi!" Kai communicated

 _" We've lost his signal!"_ Spanner communicated

 _" How is that even possible?!"_ Tsuna exclaimed

 _" He just disappeared?!"_ Gokudera communicated

 _" That's impossible!"_ Yamamoto exclaimed

" ... I'm going back to the position he was last at! Lead me there!" Kai communicated as his clouds started carrying him while Irie directed him

 _" Aichi!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

In the Vongola's spectating room, they couldn't see what had happened to Aichi either when the screen went black.

" What happened?!" Basil exclaimed

" ... Ren! That presence..." Naoki exclaimed

" It was still here..." Ren exclaimed

" What's going on?! What'll happen to Brother Aichi?!" Kamui exclaimed

" ... That damn 'Deletor'..." Ren muttered

" Only Kai can save him now..." Naoki said

" Aichi..."

Meanwhile, Kai got off his clouds as he looked around at where Aichi was last at.

" Aichi! Respond to me!" Kai shouted

Kai lookd around the area before running off to the next.

" Aichi!"

" ... Kai... kun..."

Kai gasped as he ran towards a building and finally found Aichi standing in the shelter of the building.

" Aichi! What happened?!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered as he suddenly took out his deck, " Fight me..."

" Huh? What are you saying?! We can't do that now!" Kai said

Aichi gasped as he moved back while clenching his head. That was when a red mark appeared on his forehead. Kai gasped when he saw it.

" Aichi?!"

At both the Vongola and Millefiore spectating room, they were all confused by the situation.

" What's that, Byakuran?" Bluebell ask

" I don't know. This is my first time seeing it but... looks like it's nothing related to Choice." Byakuran said

And at Vongola's side...

" Damn it! It's that mark!" Naoki exclaimed

" I didn't think it'll directly infect him!" Ren exclaimed

" What's going on?" Reborn ask

" ... That's the mark of a PSYqualia Zombie..." Ren replied

" Zombie...?" Haru ask

" What'll we do if Kai loses...? We can't stop the match." Naoki said

" Kai won't lose." Miwa said

Kai looked in horror as he knew what was happening now.

" Show yourself! You did this to Aichi!" Kai shouted

" You are not worthy for me to show my face." A voice said

" Don't screw with me! Bring Aichi back to normal!" Kai shouted

" Then fight him. If you win, he'll return to normal." The voice said as Aichi was picked up by red mist

" Kai... kun..."

" ... Fine. Aichi, let's fight." Kai said, bringing out his deck

" ... No..." Aichi muttered

" Do you believe in me?" Kai ask

Aichi stayed silent and looked at Kai for awhile before nodding.

" Then let's fight. Don't worry." Kai assured

" ... Yes."

A fight table appeared as Aichi and Kai prepared their decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Glyme!"

" Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

" I draw. I ride Knight Squire, Allen! With Glyme's skill, I draw one card. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw. Ride! Dragon Monk, Gojo! Undeux's skill, I draw one card. Gojo attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Drive check! Draw trigger. All effects to my Vanguard and I draw." Kai declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Aichi declared before wincing

" Aichi?"

Kai's eyes widened as he saw a glow in Aichi's eyes.

" No way! Aichi... You have PSYqualia?!" Kai exclaimed

" A power that will be given to a Zombie." The voice said

" Zombie?!"

" Don't worry. Once he defeats you, you will be given that power too." The voice said

" I don't need that power! Aichi, I'm going to save you!" Kai said

" ... Draw. Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade! I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Wingal and Knight Squire, Allen! Allen's skill! Counterblast! I call Epona and then I draw!" Aichi declared

 _" He already set up the board for Blaster Blade to get the critical... I can't underestimate that power."_ Kai thought

" ... Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard! Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa!" Kai declared

" Drive check... Critical trigger! I give all effects to Gallatin! Epona attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr! Dragon Monk, Gojo!" Kai declared

" Turn end..."

" Stand and draw! I ride Dragon Armored Knight! I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem and Embodiment of Armor, Bahr! Nehalem's skill! I retire Wingal! And Bahr's skill! I retire Gallatin!" Kai declared

Aichi placed the two cards in the drop zone as Kai continued, " My Vanguard attacks! Drive check! Heal trigger! I give the power to Nehalem and I heal one damage!" Kai declared

" Damage check... I got a draw trigger. I give the power to Blaster Blade and I draw." Aichi declared

" Nehalem attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Come to me now, leader of light! Prince of Royal Paladin! Alfred Early! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Aichi declared, putting the marker under Alfred

 _" Kai-kun..."_ Aichi thought before gasping as he suddenly saw an image of Overlord with a sword pierced through its chest, " NO!"

" Aichi, what's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

Ren gripped his jacket as his eyes narrowed.

" The image of conclusion..." Ren muttered

" 'The image of conclusion'...?" Miwa ask

" With PSYqualia, you can see the end of a fight. In short, how you will win." Ren said as they gasped while he continued, " I suspect Aichi-kun's seeing it right now. He was never meant to awaken to PSYqualia this early but becoming a Zombie awakened his PSYqualia earlier than expected..."

" Because he isn't familiar with it, Aichi's in a panic." Naoki said

" You mean... he's controlled but he's conscious?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. He's still fighting the control but it's not that easy." Ren said

Back at the fight... Aichi panted after his outburst as he tried to regain his composure.

" ... Aichi. Look at me." Kai said as Aichi lifted his head, " Do you see images right now?"

Aichi hesitated before nodding, " Yes..."

" What do you see?" Kai ask

Aichi looked back at the table before flinching as tears came out from the corner of his eyes.

" ... You mastermind! I'll definitely make you pay for making Aichi see all this and make that face! Aichi, trust me. I'll definitely free you!" Kai said

" ... Alfred Early's skill. I superior call Blaster Blade from the Soul. I draw one card and Blaster Blade gets 10000 power. I call Wingal. Epona attacks Nehalem." Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Alfred Early attacks. Twin drive check... First check. Critical trigger. Power to Blaster Blade, critical to my Vanguard. Second check-" Aichi froze as he took the card, " Second..."

" ... It's fine. Draw it." Kai assured

" ... Second check... Critical trigger. Power to Blaster Blade, critical to my Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Damage check! First check! Critical trigger! All effects to my Vanguard! Second check! No trigger. Third check! Heal trigger! All effects to my Vanguard and I heal one damage!" Kai declared, taking out a card from the damage zone

" Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard! Dragon Monk, Genjo!" Kai declared

" Turn end..."

" Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord! Imaginary Gift: Force! Overlord will get 10000 power from the Gift! I call Dragon Armored Knight and Dragon Knight, Nehalem! Nehalem's skill activates! I retire Wingal! Nehalem gets 5000 power! Dragonic Overlord attacks Blaster Blade!" Kai declared

" No guard..."

" Twin drive! First check... No trigger. Second check. Draw trigger! I give all effects to Nehalem and draw! When its attack hits, Overlord stands again! Attack Alfred Early!" Kai declared

" Perfect guard..."

" Drive check... I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Dragon Armored Knight! Nehalem attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard..."

" Dragon Armored Knight attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard..."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Enter the fray, King of all knights! I ride... King of Knights, Alfred! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Aichi declared, placing the marker on the open rear guard circle before continuing, " Alfred's skill! I superior call Blaster Blade! And Blaster Blade gets 5000 power! When there's a Blaster Blade in the rear guard circle, Alfred gets 10000 power!" Aichi declared

 _" ... With Imaginary Gift, Alfred is already at 33000 power..."_ Kai thought

" Alfred attacks!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First check. I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade! Second check! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade! Epona attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" ... Blaster Blade attacks Dragonic Overlord!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Turn end..."

" With this turn... I'll definitely defeat you! Stand and draw! Ride the Vanguard! Rise admist the apocalyptic flames once more! Dragonic Overlord! Imaginary Gift: Force! With this, Overlord gets another 10000 power! Overlord's skill! Soulblast! Overlord gets another 10000 power! Dragonic Overlord attacks Blaster Blade!" Kai declared

" No guard..."

" Twin drive... First check! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Overlord! Second check! I give all effects to Overlord!" Kai declared as Aichi placed Blaster Blade in the Drop Zone, " Skill activated! Counterblast and I drop two cards! Overlord stands again! Attack Alfred!"

" ... No guard..."

" Drive check! I got a critical trigger! All effects to Overlord!" Kai declared

" Damage check... No trigger." Aichi declared as he placed the sixth card in the damage zone

Mist detached from him after that as the mark shattered and Kai quickly ran over to catch him.

" Aichi!"

" So he lost." The voice said

" Show yourself!" Kai shouted

" ... Not now. But soon, we will meet again." The voice said

Kai clicked his tongue as he carried Aichi up after keeping their decks and quickly flew off while using the clouds to cover them.

" Aichi, respond to me. You okay?" Kai ask

Aichi groaned and opened his eyes as he blinked.

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi muttered

" Do you remember what happened to you?" Kai ask

" I asked you for a fight and you won... You freed me from that power..." Aichi replied

" And anything else before that?" Kai ask

" ... A monster...? Something like that thing I drew on the sand the other day..." Aichi muttered

" The sand drawing...?" Kai wondered

" Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" ... It's no problem. Just rest." Kai said

Aichi nodded before drifting back to sleep as he kept them hidden for awhile. Kai carefully listened to the communications afterwards as Aichi soon woke up again and yawned.

" How's the battle?" Aichi yawned while putting on his communicator

" Looks like Yamamoto Takeshi has defeated Genkishi but... the situation doesn't look too good." Kai explained

Aichi listened closely to the conversation on the communicator after that, " We need to head over!"

Kai nodded as the clouds flew over to where Yamamoto and Genkishi was. Aichi injected his flames into his box weapon before they arrived as Yamamoto gasped when he saw yellow flowers extingushing the Cloud flames and petrifying the flowers.

" Osmanthus?" Yamamoto muttered

" We made it!" Aichi sighed in relief

" Aichi-san!"

" I'm sorry to worry everyone! I'm alright now. And it looks like Genkishi will too. My flowers petrified the rest of those Cloud flowers." Aichi assured

" What a relief!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Kai-kun, let me down." Aichi said

" But..."

" I'll be fine." Aichi assured

Kai hesitated before nodding as the osmanthus flowers cut off Genkishi's armor just as Aichi made it to his side and took out a metal ball.

" Generate: Holy Element."

A white glow surrounded the ball as Aichi placed it above Genkishi while waiting. Once Genkishi woke up, Aichi smiled in relief.

" You're awake!" Aichi exclaimed

" Why am I still alive...?" Genkishi ask

" I don't like the idea of taking lives. So, I saved you." Aichi replied

Aichi then stopped talking and looked over to the buildings.

" Yamamoto-san, we'll take care of here. You should head over to their base for now." Aichi said

" Okay!"

Yamamoto flew off after that as the flowers formed back into the tree again.

" We'll be safer like this. Kai-kun, you can come over." Aichi called

Kai nodded as he went to sit beside Aichi while he continued to heal Genkishi.

" Is this really alright with you?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Kai then checked the radar as he gasped.

" There's something wrong. The decoys are getting destroyed at fast speed." Kai said

" It's Kikyo... He will make it..." Genkishi said

" I know. I'm on my way now." Aichi said

" Aichi?"

A faint glow disappeared from Aichi's eyes as soon as it appeared after that.

In the Vongola's spectating room, Ren's eyes glowed the same way before soon disappearing.

" Heh... It's already getting to work." Ren said

" What is?" Misaki ask

 _" His PSYqualia... has he really started using it...?"_ Ren thought

Meanwhile, Kikyo was now on the way to Irie and Spanner when a flash of light intercepted his attempt.

" O-ho. Who is it this time?" Kikyo wondered, looking at where the light pierced

A sword of light was then pulled out as a figure of light charged at him.

" This power is foreign. Who are you?" Kikyo ask

" Who I am doesn't matter. All I need to do is buy them time." The figure said

" Seeing as the judges are not interfering, looks like you're controlled by someone else. Whoever it is must be skilled." Kikyo said

" If it is as my Vanguard desires, I will eliminate whatever's in his way." The figure said

" It is the same for me as well. If Byakuran-sama desires something, I make sure it falls into his hands. I won't be stopped by the likes of you." Kikyo said, as his vines grew in his palm

" Then..."

The figure scattered into osmanthus flowers as they surrounded Kikyo and trapped him.

" O-ho. This smell... osmanthus flowers?" Kikyo said

In Millefiore's spectating room, Byakuran chuckled as he looked over to the screen showing Aichi and Kai still with Genkishi while the other screen showed Kikyo.

" Planet Cray truly has a terrifying power. Looks like the Messiah is still insistent on interfering." Byakuran said

" What's that?" Bluebell ask

" Cray's god, I guess. That's the only reason Ai-chan's knight in shining armor can help him. Though, it won't really last for long. Kikyo-chan isn't that easily beaten." Byakuran said

Back to Kikyo, he started hitting the flowers as smoke soon started rising.

" You are really persistent. But let's see how long this barrier will last." Kikyo said

With continuous hits, Kikyo managed to break free as the flowers went after him while the petals sharpened.

" O-ho. Looks like you're coming with an intent to kill this time. Then..." Kikyo said, as his Cloud flames collided with the flowers

At the same time, Aichi panted before fainting as Kai gasped and caught him.

" Aichi?!"

A few minutes later, he heard a scream as his eyes widened.

" No, it can't be..." Kai exclaimed

Aichi opened his eyes again.

" I couldn't keep up... I got too tired..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" I tried to stop him but my flowers were too far away to control properly... I lost energy keeping up..." Aichi said

" So that's why..." Kai said

He looked over to Genkishi before carrying Aichi again and flew off to where Irie and the others were.

" We lost..." Kai muttered

" I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" It's okay, Aichi-san! You did your best too!" Tsuna assured

" But if I had more strength..." Aichi said

" It's fine! Right now, we should help Shoichi-kun!" Tsuna said

" Generate: Holy Element."

As the light appeared again, Aichi applied it to Irie's wound as he winced before continuing his story about the parallel worlds. That was when Byakuran came out with the real Six Funeral Wreaths.

" Byakuran!"

" In the end, you couldn't beat me in any world. Time to keep your promise. I'll be taking all of the Vongola Rings. How should I deal with the rest of you?" Byakuran wondered before his eyes looked over to Aichi, " And I'll be taking Ai-chan, if you don't mind."

" In your dreams!" Naoki shouted

" Hold on! You also promised us something. You should remember... When we played Choice for the last time in college, and I won. But you had no means to pay, so you said the following: 'The next time we play Choice, I'll give you the handicap of naming any condition you want.'. I'm going to hold you to your word! I request a Choice rematch!" Irie declared

" Hm, sorry. I don't remember that ever happening." Byakuran said

" You're lying! You would never forget about a contest!" Irie exclaimed

" Sounds too convenient." Byakuran said

" But a promise is a promise! You used to be honest when it came to Choice!" Irie exclaimed

" I'm telling you it never happened. Can't agree to something that never happened. As the Millefiore boss, I formally refuse." Byakuran said

Kai held onto Aichi after that as the other flinched.

" I object." A voice said

They turned their heads to see a girl.

" Byakuran. As boss of Millefiore's Black Spell..." The girl said as Aichi and Reborn's pacifiers glowed

" You're..." Reborn exclaimed

" I hold half of the authority to decide." The girl said as the glow subsided

" Yuni... Damn you..." Byakuran growled

" Yuni is speaking at her own will..." Irie said

" Huh? Huh? Huh?! She's the other Millefiore boss?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" There's another boss? What's going on?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" The Millefiore Family was created when the up-and-coming Gesso Family merged with the Giglionero Family who had a heritage that rivaled the Vongola Family's." Fuuta said

" The Gesso Family's boss was Byakuran. And the Giglionero Family's boss was..." Dino said

" So it was you. You've grown, Yuni." Reborn said

" Yes, Uncle Reborn." Yuni said

" What?! You know her, Reborn?! I mean... you're her uncle?! She's calling this baby her uncle?!" Tsuna exclaimed, pointing frantically at Reborn

" Shut up." Reborn said, cracking his finger

" Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed

" It's getting really noisy here." Ren said

" Yeah..."

" ... Aichi. You need the medicine?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai took out the vial and let Aichi drink it while they continued listening to the conversation.

" ... Destroyed her soul...? Byakuran has the power to do that?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yeah. But to think this was how Millefiore came to be." Naoki said

That was when Yuni took out the pacifiers that she'd kept hidden in her pockets as they glowed. Aichi's pacifier reacted and shone as well.

" W-What's going on?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The pacifiers are supposed to have lost their colors and shine..." Ren exclaimed

" I can feel them... The pacifiers... and their souls..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi?"

" Reborn's pacifier isn't even shining so why...?" Miwa exclaimed

As soon as the glow subsided, Aichi felt drowsy and leaned on Kai's chest.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Sleepy..." Aichi muttered

" Then you should rest." Kai said

Suddenly, they heard Byakuran's chuckle and turned to him.

" I see. So that's how it is. You're amazing, Yuni-chan. I definitely need you. Come, let's make up, Yuni-chan." Byakuran said as he made his way towards Yuni

Aichi gritted his teeth as he forced himself awake and opened his box weapon. Soon, a gun shot was heard while Yuni was taken to their side when Aichi's flowers picked her up. Byakuran looked at his sleeve and saw it grazed as he looked over to Reborn.

" Byakuran. I don't give a damn on who you are. If you lay a finger on the Arcobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet." Reborn said

" Playing the knight in shining armor, strongest of babies, Arcobaleno Reborn?" Byakuran ask

" Byakuran-sama. Rest assured. We will soon bring Yuni-sama to you." Kikyo said as he flew up and shot his vines at them

Bombs intercepted the attack as Squalo came up in front of them.

" Hey! You get to deal with me! I've been itching to get loose!" Squalo yelled

" Out of the way. That is my prey." Hibari said, poking Squalo with his tonfa

" What the hell are you doing?! Don't poke me!" Squalo yelled

" Squalo and Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed

" O-ho, you guys never learn." Kikyo said

" Wait! What are you guys doing?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Bring it." Hibari said

" It's gotten chaotic..." Misaki sighed

" They are fighting maniacs after all." Ren said

" Lemme in on it!" Naoki said, lighting up his ring

" Me too!" Kamui said

" Why's everyone just gearing up to fight?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Now, let's calm down, Kikyo-chan. Yuni-chan has been more or less asleep for a long time. She must be upset after awaking from her long slumber." Byakuran said

" Very well, Byakuran-sama." Kikyo said

" Then what about this, Yuni-chan? I worked very hard to earn the precious tri-ni sette I was suppsoed to receive after winning Choice. But if you return to the Millefiore, I'm willing to return the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Family." Byakuran said

" I thought you only wanted the Vongola Rings?!" Kamui ask

" Right now, it's Yuni and Ai-chan. I want Yuni, now that her soul is back and Ai-chan will have a lot of things on his hand." Byakuran said

" In your dreams! We're not going to hand Aichi over to you!" Miwa shouted

" Byakuran, I know why you want me and Aichi-san. That's why I can never return to you." Yuni said

" Then the Vongola Rings belongs to us. I have no intention of handing such a weapon to the ones protecting you. Though your prince on a white horse seems terrified by your request." Byakuran said

" The Vongola Rings do not belong to you, Byakuran! The pacifiers belong to the Arcobaleno. The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola Family. That is a fact! Yet you forced a match of Choice and named the tri-ni sette as the prize so that you could get your hands on it. As long as I have my soul, I am a member of the tri-ni sette as the Sky Arcobaleno, and I will not allow such actions. In other words, I do not accept your battle over the tri-ni sette and find your Choice battle invalid! You don't need to hand over the Vongola Rings!" Yuni said

" The Sky Arcobaleno certainly holds considerable authority over the tri-ni sette, but you don't want to anger me. Do you not care about the remaining Black Spell members after their boss, Yuni-chan, betrays me?" Byakuran ask

" No way..." Miwa exclaimed

" Well, they're devoted to you, so they'll probably enjoy being boiled or grilled for your sake." Byakuran continued

" They all... They all understand." Yuni said

" The rest is up to you, Tsuna. Yuni asked you to protect her. What are you going to do?" Reborn ask

" Yuni-chan, your prince on a white horse doesn't seem reliable. Come back to me. I'm still willing to forgive you." Byakuran said

That was when Tsuna grabbed Yuni's arm, " Come with us! Join us! Everyone! We're going to protect her!"

" Thank you very much." Yuni thanked

" Now, we should hurry." Ren said

" Idjit, I won't let that happen." Zakuro said

" Byakuran-sama, give us permission to attack and take Yuni-sama back." Kikyo requested

" Sure, and be sure to capture Ai-chan too." Byakuran reminded

" Yes."

" Time for destruction." Torikabuto said, flying towards them before being intercepted by Squalo's bombs

" Hey! That's more like it!" Squalo yelled

" He's going to buy us time. Tsuna, we should fall back and regroup!" Dino said

" Huh?! Fall back? But we're surrounded by buildings!" Tsuna exclaimed

" In that case, the Flame Ring Teleportation System which brought you here, should be nearby." Yuni informed

They nodded and started running as they found the teleportation system above the base. Lighting up their flames, they were successfully teleported back to Namimmori as Kai and the others got ready to head back to the base.

" Wait. I haven't told Tsuna and the others yet but we need to head back to the past for business. So gather at Merone Base tomorrow." Reborn said

" Okay."

They walked back to their base after that as Kai laid Aichi down on his bed after changing him.

" You did well, Aichi. Rest well." Kai said before pecking his cheek

He left to find Ren and Naoki in the meeting room and sat down.

" Ren. Ishida. I want an explanation." Kai said

" Of?" Ren ask

" Don't be ignorant! What happened today wasn't an accident! What was that thing that controlled Aichi?!" Kai ask

" We wouldn't know." Ren said

" But Aichi saw it. It was this thing." Kai said, showing the picture he'd taken

Ren stopped swinging around on his chair and looked over to the phone to see the sand drawing.

 _" They've met before in the past...? Aichi-kun never mentioned that even before he was sealed..."_ Ren thought

" You seem to know." Kai said

" No, not at all! What about Ishida-kun?" Ren ask

" No... I don't know either." Naoki replied

" ... We're going back to the past tomorrow as you know. I want answers the moment we come back." Kai said

Without waiting for an answer, Kai left the meeting room after that as Naoki sighed.

" Stubborn as always... What do we do, Ren? We can't have them knowing this yet." Naoki said

" They'll encounter it soon. But... seeing Kai this determined, I'll have to think about it." Ren said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 8! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, they were brought back to the past as Aichi opened his eyes and looked around.

" The park?" Aichi wondered

" We were left at where we were teleported at?" Kai wondered

" ... Um, Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

Kai looked down and saw that he was hugging Aichi as he quickly let go.

" Sorry." Kai said, blushing

" It's okay..." Aichi said, blushing

Suddenly, Aichi's phone rang as he picked it up.

" Hello?" Aichi greeted

 _" Aichi! Where have you been yesterday?! We couldn't contact you ever since you left with Kai-san! We were worried!"_ Emi chided

" E-Emi... Y-You see..." Aichi stuttered out when Kai suddenly took his phone

" This is Toshiki Kai. Sorry, I wasn't able to contact you guys. Aichi's safe with me. He had another attack and fainted but I didn't know where he lived either so I took him to my apartment." Kai said

 _" But why wasn't his phone ringing?"_ Emi ask

" It ran out of battery. I just had it charged up this morning. I'll bring him to Capital later to meet you so don't worry." Kai said as he assured Aichi by patting his head

 _" Alright... Thank you and sorry for the trouble he may have caused you."_ Emi said

" It's fine. We'll see you at Capital later then. Bye." Kai said and hung up the call

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" I already said it's fine. We made it back safely, that's all I'm happy about. Let's go to Capital later." Kai said

" Huh? Where will we be going now?" Aichi ask

" Hm... Why don't we head over to my place? It's better than staying outside here." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun's apartment?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Why not? We're lovers, right?" Kai ask

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi blushed again after repeating the word Kai had said in his head as they made their way to his apartment. Upon arriving, Aichi took off his shoes and slipped on a pair of guest slippers Kai had put in front for him.

" Excuse the intrusion..." Aichi greeted

" Sit down." Kai said, patting the empty space on his bed

" O-Okay..."

Aichi made his way and sat beside Kai on the bed as they carefully interlocked their fingers.

" How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" I'm fine now after resting. Don't worry." Aichi replied

" When you say that, it's when I worry the most. What happened back at Choice scared me... Moreover, we never really found out what had taken control over you." Kai said

" It won't happen again. I was just a bit careless back there..." Aichi said

" You're safe now though. But once we go back..." Kai said

" I know. And I am prepared to defeat Byakuran. For the sake of my family..." Aichi said

" ... I'll be there to protect you." Kai said

" Yeah."

Suddenly, his pacifier glowed as they gasped when a figure came out from Sky flames.

" Tsuna... san?" Aichi ask

" No. I'm Vongola Primo." Primo replied

" You guys really do look somewhat alike..." Aichi said

" Primo?" Kai wondered

" I am the First Generation Vongola Boss, if that's what you're wondering." Primo said

" Oh... Wait a minute..." Aichi said, face paling

" Don't worry. I am part of the will of the Vongola Rings. I only came with a request, Rainbow Arcobaleno." Primo said

" A request?" Aichi ask

" Right now, the Tenth Generation Vongola Family will go through inheritance tests. I want you to be the observer and judge of them." Primo said

" Judge? You want me to be a judge for their tests?" Aichi ask

" Yes. Only you can have that role. I understand that it might interfere with your daily curriculum so we will have a measure for that." Primo said

" I-If it's your request then... U-Um... You can call me by my name. 'Rainbow Arcobaleno' sounds too awkward..." Aichi said

" Of course. And he is?" Primo ask, looking over to Kai

" Toshiki Kai. His Cloud Guardian." Kai greeted

" ... I see. So you have Guardians. Then I await to meet you again." Primo said as he disappeared into his flames

That left Aichi and Kai in an awkward silence as Kai coughed to break the silence.

" Well... if there ever is a test, I'll accompany you." Kai said

" T-Thank you..." Aichi thanked

They spent the rest of the day cardfighting at Capital after that.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi had headed to school as per normal and studied. After school, he saw Kai waiting outside the gates.

" Kai-kun!"

" Aichi."

" Huh? Where's Miwa-kun?" Aichi ask

" He had classroom duties. Aichi, as discussed yesterday, would you like to move in with me?" Kai ask

" H-Huh...?! I-I'm not that confident... I-I might be an annoyance to you..." Aichi said

" ... Come here, Aichi." Kai said, pulling Aichi behind a wall

Before he knew it, Kai had leaned in and kissed him on his lips. After awhile, they pulled away as Aichi blushed deeply.

" Does that answer your worries?" Kai ask

" U-Uh, t-that..." Aichi stuttered

" What's wrong? You don't want to?" Kai ask

" U-Um..."

" Then I won't force you." Kai said

" N-No... I mean... P-Papa actually wants to talk to you..." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" I had to tell him and plus, it's weird for me to suddenly move in with you so..." Aichi said

" Okay then. Should I head over to your house?" Kai ask

" No, not today... Papa said that he'll be busy... He said tomorrow..." Aichi replied

" I see. Okay then. Let's head to Capital first then." Kai said

" Oh! I can't go today! Kamui-kun wants to bring Emi and I to Voyage today." Aichi said

" Voyage? Cardshop Voyage?" Kai confirmed

" Yes. I guess we can't accompany each other today... I'm sorry, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" ... I might as well come with you today." Kai said

" Huh?"

" I wouldn't have anything else to do anyway. Plus, I can walk you home too." Kai said

" O-Okay then..." Aichi said

Kai nodded and they both went to meet Kamui at a train exit before getting led to the cardshop. Once they were inside, they were mistaken for someone else as Kamui's disguise was soon busted by Gouki Daimonji's little sister, Nagisa Daimonji. That was when the door opened again and Aichi felt a breeze.

 _" A breeze?"_ Aichi thought

Leon Souryu came into the shop after that as Kamui challenged him to a fight but unfortunately lost. That was when Nagisa's words about Capital got him angry and in the end, there would be a battle between the two shops.

" How did it come to this...?" Aichi muttered

" I don't know..." Kai said

Aichi sighed as he suddenly heard a voice in his head.

 _" Tonight, in the hour of the dog, the inheritance test for the Guardian of the Rain Ring will be held at Namimmori Shrine."_ The voice said before it quickly disappeared

" ... Just now..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi?" Kai called

" O-Oh, I think I just heard Primo's voice..." Aichi whispered

" Primo's? What did he say?" Kai whispered

" 'Tonight, in the hour of the dog, the inheritance test for the Guardian of the Rain Ring will be held at Namimmori Shrine'..." Aichi repeated

" Rain Ring... Takeshi Yamamoto's test, huh... The hour of the dog would be 8pm..." Kai whispered

" Yes..."

" I'll go with you. Give an excuse to your mother and little sister, then come over to my apartment for dinner. I'll cook for you." Kai whispered

" But..."

" You won't be able to sneak out to Namimmori at home, especially at night. I'll be with you if you head home with me." Kai whispered

" Okay then..."

They headed to Aichi's house after seeing Kamui off after that as Kai waited outside while Aichi asked permission from Shizuka. Soon after, Aichi came out with a duffel bag and walked towards Kai.

" She said that it was fine as long as I don't interfere with you too much..." Aichi said

" You won't. But what's with the big bag?" Kai ask

" Well... Since the tests will be held for a few days, I told her that I would be staying for a week and there's a laptop that we can use to communicate with Papa tomorrow." Aichi explained

" He's overseas?" Kai ask

" Yes. His job is overseas but I don't know what it is either. He never tells me." Aichi said

" I see. Then let's go." Kai said, walking off

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi ran after Kai as they soon arrived at his apartment where Kai cooked dinner for Aichi after he showered. Then, Aichi started looking through his deck after dinner as Kai finished washing the dishes and went over to him. Before Aichi knew it, he was soon wrapped in Kai's arms as he looked up at him.

" K-Kai-kun?"

" It's almost time. Shall we head over now to avoid being seen?" Kai ask

" O-Okay..."

Kai nodded as he opened the window and injected his flames into his box weapon. Once the sword came out, clouds immediately wrapped around them as it flew off while closing the window behind them. Once they'd arrived at Namimmori Shrine, they hid behind the bushes as Tsuna and the others soon arrived while Asari Ugetsu appeared. However, as soon as he took out his weapons, Yamamoto immediately opened his box weapon.

" Hey, Kai-kun. Didn't Asari-san look..." Aichi said

" Yeah, he had a really confused look." Kai said

" Yamamoto-san... Ever since the Choice match, he's been acting differently and now this is making it clear. He's impatient about something..." Aichi said

" If I wasn't wrong, Daisy was a zombie and he'd gone easy on him after thinking that his flame had went out. But..." Kai said

" ... Is he really going to throw it away?" Aichi ask

" What?"

" Is he really going to throw away everything he's known? That's what his eyes are telling me right now." Aichi said

" You mean his easygoing spirit?" Kai ask

" ... Yes. Because... his eyes looks so pained." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" He won't fail, will he?" Aichi ask

" I don't know..." Kai replied

Aichi frowned as Yamamoto continued fighting until Asari left an opening. That was when Colonello tried to interfere, however, Yamamoto kept going as osmathus flowers stopped his sword.

" What?!"

" ... That's enough, Yamamoto-san." Aichi said, coming out of the bushes with Kai

" Aichi-san!"

" ... I regret to say this but you've failed the test." Aichi said

" Failed?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Hey, wait! You're not the boss of this!" Gokudera said

" No, Primo asked him to be our official judge." Asari said

" Huh?!"

" Asari-san, what do you think?" Aichi ask

" Your judgement is right. I cannot allow you to inherit my power as the Guardian of the Rain Ring in your current state." Asari said

" N-No way..." Yamamoto exclaimed

" But didn't he win?!" Gokudera ask

" ... Winning or losing isn't important. What was more important is your heart. That's all I can say." Aichi replied

" Then why did he fail?" Tsuna ask

" You should already know the answer, Vongola X." Asari replied

" I failed..." Yamamoto muttered, _" Why?"_

" Yamamoto..."

" Takeshi Yamamoto. Return here tomorrow night." Asari said

" Huh?"

" I shall give you another opportunity to receive the inheritance." Asari continued

" You're giving me a second chance?" Yamamoto ask

Asari nodded.

" It's not against the rules Primo set so it's fine." Aichi confirmed

" Th-That's great." Tsuna sighed

" However... If you fail tomorrow's test, there will not be another. Keep that in mind." Asari said

" Y-Yeah..."

Asari disappeared in his Rain flames after that as Aichi left with Kai. They arrived back at Kai's apartment again as Aichi sighed.

" Why did you stop him?" Kai ask

" You know it too, don't you?" Aichi ask

" ... He purposely showed him his back. A swordsman like him wouldn't make that kind of mistake." Kai replied

" Yes."

" Takeshi Yamamoto... Was he really going to attack him? That's beyond his character." Kai said

" I know... We'll have to see what happens tomorrow." Aichi said

" Yeah. Let's take a much needed rest now. You did well today." Kai said

" Okay."

Aichi laid down on the bed as Kai turned off the lights and slept beside Aichi.

* * *

The next day, both got ready for school as Kai prepared their breakfast. Once they finished breakfast, they set off to school together. Kai dropped Aichi off at his school gate before leaving to go to his own school. However, that didn't go unnoticed by a few individuals.

" That's definitely him."

" Why is he with that guy?"

" Don't worry. We'll get him."

Soon, time passed as quickly as it started. Aichi sighed after a full day of studying as he went to shoe locker to change his shoes.

" Huh?"

The moment he'd opened his locker, he'd found a letter and opened it as his eyes slowly widened.

" Hey, Aichi! Let's head to Capital today!" Morikawa said after coming down the hallway

Aichi quickly wore his shoes on and threw his indoor shoes in neatly as possible before slamming his locker shut and running out of the school.

" Aichi?!"

" What happened to him?" Izaki ask

" I don't know." Morikawa replied

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi ran as fast as he can while enduring the pain that surfaced from his chest. He soon arrived at a warehouse that'd closed down not too long ago as he entered it.

" Kai-kun!"

His shout echoed as he ran up a few stairs before reaching almost the top and opened the door. He gasped when he saw Kai being dangled up by ropes. It was dark but Aichi could see the bruises across his body as the door suddenly closed behind him.

" Hey, Sendou." A voice greeted

" Who are you?! Let Kai-kun go!" Aichi shouted

" Don't you remember us, Sendou?" The voice ask

A light shone on him after that as a figure stepped in front of him.

" ... You're the..." Aichi exclaimed

" Yeah, that's right. Those third year bullies you had expelled." The boy spoke

" Even so, the person you want is me! Kai-kun had nothing to do with this!" Aichi said

" He was resistant. So we had to teach him a lesson." The boy said

" Still, he had nothing to do with us!" Aichi said

" Yeah, yeah. If we want, we can even get your family involved too." The boy said

" They had nothing to do with this either!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well, if you don't want a single hair on them harmed like this guy here, then from now on you will do as we say." The boy said

" I won't until you let Kai-kun go!" Aichi said

The boy moved his hand as Kai was lowered until he touched the ground.

" Sure, we'll let him go. If you say 'yes' and beg me while kneeling." The boy said

" No, Aichi...!" Kai called

Aichi gasped silently and looked over to him.

 _" Kai-kun...!"_ Aichi thought

" Hurry up! Otherwise..." The boy warned as more people started surrounding them

Aichi looked over to Kai again to see someone brandishing a knife near him.

" Kai-kun!"

" ... Aichi... You need to discard that kindness for now... In this world, there really are people not worth forgiving...!" Kai shouted

" B-But I..." Aichi muttered

" ... Aichi! Just look carefully! Are these people really worth forgiving now?! We already promised to protect you but there are times where we can't! You already forgave them once, are you really going to do that again now that you saw all this?!" Kai shouted

The boy clicked his tongue as he signalled to one of his members. The member kicked Aichi on his right knee, causing him to fall as he tried to get back up.

" Aichi!"

" Now for your other knee. Otherwise you need some 'help' again..." The boy said

As the same member got ready to kick Aichi's other knee, he was quickly grabbed on his ankle.

" What?!"

" I won't... I won't kneel for you!" Aichi said

" You...! Hey, hurry up and do it!" The boy ordered

The other members nodded to each other as Aichi threw the member that he'd grabbed at them. The other remaining ones quickly pulled out their own knives as Aichi dodged them swiftly.

" You're pretty stubborn now!" The boy said

Aichi then noticed that he'd walked over to where Kai was while taking the knife the member had and pointed it at him.

" But this is the end! I'm giving you one last chance! Kneel, beg and apologise! Or I'm gonna put this knife into him!" The boy threatened

" ... I got it." Aichi said

" Hold on a moment! Hey! Get up and search him! Make sure you take out anything that might let him communicate to the outside!" The boy ordered

One of the fallen members around Aichi got up as he raised his arms up while he was patted down. His phone was taken away and tossed aside as the member started to step away.

" Is that all?" Aichi ask, lowering his arms

That was when the member looped his arms around Aichi's elbows and locked them in place.

" Aichi!"

" Come on, Sendou. I gave you a chance but you didn't want it. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a proper lesson." The boy said as he approached Aichi

Before he knew it, his collar buckle was removed as his coat was opened up.

" What are you doing?!" Kai shouted

" It's his lesson." The boy said as he slid his knife to tear off Aichi's turtleneck a little

" Stop it, you bastard!" Kai shouted

" Shut up." The boy said as Kai was kicked

" Kai-kun!"

" Now then... shall we begin?" The boy said as he tore off the turtleneck shirt from the cut

Aichi squeaked out a little in surprise as something fell out of his pocket. An opened box was now on the floor as Kai's eyes widened when he smelled a familiar scent.

" Aichi, you..." Kai exclaimed

Aichi smiled a little as yellow flowers soon hit the one restraining Aichi while the boy got hit as well.

" I already had enough. You hurt my friend. The next time you do that, that hit will be more lethal." Aichi said as he zipped his coat back up and buckled his collar

Kai then heard the member behind him getting hit as Aichi ran over to him after picking up his box weapon.

" Kai-kun...!"

" Aichi!"

" I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to get you involved...!" Aichi cried

" It's okay, Aichi... I'm fine..." Kai assured

Aichi took out his rapier and cut one of the ropes off Kai's arm as he proceeded to the other one. That was when a knife was thrown onto his back.

" Aichi!"

Aichi quickly cut the other rope as Kai caught him and looked over to see the boy throwing another knife as Kai took Aichi's rapier and hit the knife away.

" Aichi, hang in there!" Kai exclaimed

The other members started getting up as Kai soon found themselves surrounded.

" Give up already. You have no hopes of escaping." The boy said

Kai looked around but there was no opening. Suddenly, six flames appeared around him as he gasped and before he knew it, he was back in his apartment.

" Those flames..." Kai exclaimed

The six flames disappeared again as Primo appeared from his own flame.

" Primo!"

" Hurry up and heal him." Primo said

Kai gasped as he remembered Aichi and quickly removed the knife. He then tried to clog the wound with his jacket. That was when his door opened and Primo disappeared.

" Kai?"

Miwa entered just as he called him as his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" Hurry and help me!" Kai said

Miwa closed the door behind him and went over to them.

" What happened?! Both of you are hurt!" Miwa exclaimed

" I'll explain later! Hurry and use your flames!" Kai said

Miwa nodded as he opened his box weapon and a scalpel with Sun flames appeared.

" Continue clogging his wound while healing! I'll get the first aid kit!" Kai said as he let Miwa take over while running to the bathroom

Miwa then noticed the bloody knife on the floor as Kai soon came back with the first aid kit.

" How is the wound?!" Kai ask

" It's only healing a little. It might leave a scar." Miwa replied

" It's all my fault..." Kai muttered

Kai snapped out of his thoughts as quickly as they entered. He then opened Aichi's coat and took off the torn turtleneck shirt before starting to wrap the wound.

" What happened, Kai? You were missing for the whole day." Miwa said

" I got caught by one of Aichi's bullies from elementary. That one held a grudge and saw us. They ambushed me before I could retaliate, then I got beaten. Aichi... He tried to save me but got stabbed." Kai explained

" Kai..."

Once he was done wrapping Aichi's wound, Kai found a new set of clothes for him and helped him to wear it. Kai then went into the bathroom to wash up as he came out while Miwa started healing him with his scalpel.

" I'm still not so good with this stuff. Sorry." Miwa said

" It's fine. As long as it doesn't look too obvious." Kai said, still looking at Aichi

" He's gonna be fine." Miwa assured

" I know. What time is it?" Kai ask

" 5pm." Miwa replied

" I see... Sorry, but can we be left alone?" Kai ask

" ... Okay. You want me to tell the others?" Miwa ask

" No, it's better to keep it to ourselves for now." Kai replied

" Okay then. See you." Miwa said

He left the apartment after that as Kai took Aichi's hand and started to gently rub his knuckles.

" I'm sorry, Aichi... I know I spoke harshly just now... It was to make you stronger but I didn't expect this to happen... If only I'd been more alert, this wouldn't have happened..." Kai said

Aichi groaned as he slowly woke up.

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi muttered

" I'm here." Kai assured

" You're safe..." Aichi said

" Yeah, thanks to Primo and his Guardians. They teleported us out of there. It's thanks to you too. You saved me." Kai said

" Is that so...?" Aichi ask

The orange flame appeared again as Primo came out of it.

" Primo... Thank you very much..." Aichi said

" It's okay. To protect people is what Vongola does. If doing something as small as this is possible then I see no problem in helping. But this won't be the end of that boy and his gang." Primo said

" I understand... We'll be more alert..." Aichi said

" I can get someone else to judge tonight's test." Primo said

" No... If it's a duty you asked for me to do, then I will do it no matter what... I'll show up tonight..." Aichi said

" Then I can only advise you to not push yourself too hard. We will see each other again." Primo said as he disappeared

Kai went back to taking care of Aichi after that as he felt a warm light healing his wounds right as he turned over to Aichi.

" You're injured. You shouldn't be doing this." Kai said

" I got you into this... So this is my job..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" As a boss and leader, if I can't protect my own Guardians, much less my own lover, how can I even be qualified to be one...?" Aichi said

" Then you should heal that wound first before it scars." Kai said

" I can't reach it... It hit my right shoulder, didn't it...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... Then I'll heal it." Kai said

Once his wounds were healed, Kai took the ball from Aichi but the light dissipated once he had it in his hand.

" You haven't learned it yet... So, only I can use it... It's fine... This scar will remind me from now on how important it is to know when to forgive and when not to... You taught me that lesson..." Aichi said

" I don't want that. To me, you're everything! So, this scar will remind me on how useless I was against those guys... I don't want you to remember what you had to almost face if you didn't open your box weapon..." Kai said

" What would pain me the most would be that you would have to watch that... Besides, I opened the box before I even entered because I thought something like that would happen but... not in that other sense... I was only lucky he tore only one of my favourite turtlenecks... I still have more of them at home..." Aichi joked

" At this point of time, you're still joking." Kai said

Aichi giggled weakly and cupped both his hands over Kai's cheeks.

" It lightened the mood, didn't it...?" Aichi ask

Kai managed a small smile as Aichi removed his hands and laid back down on the pillow.

" Wake me up before the test..." Aichi said

" Don't worry, I will." Kai said, nodding

" Thank you..."

Aichi drifted back to sleep after that as Kai continued to rub his knuckle gently while looking at Aichi.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 9! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

At night, Kai flew them over to Namimmori Shrine again as they landed behind the same bushes while Tsuna and the others arrived. Kai looked through the bushes to observe them while Aichi continued resting in his arms.

" How does it look...?" Aichi ask

" Doesn't look like he's figuring it out yet." Kai replied

" ... At this rate, it won't end well..." Aichi whispered

" I know. Should we interfere?" Kai ask

Aichi was about to speak when he heard something.

" Wait... See what's happening now..." Aichi whispered

Kai looked through the bushes again to see that Yamamoto had stopped attacking Asari.

" He must've figured it out. He completely stopped attacking." Kai whispered

" I knew it... I heard his flames stopping... Looks like he made it..." Aichi whispered

" Shall we head out?" Kai ask

" If you're okay with it..." Aichi replied

Kai carried Aichi on his back as they headed out of the bushes.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

" What's wrong? You look pale." Ryohei said

" N-Nothing... Besides that... Congratulations, Yamamoto-san... You've passed the test..." Aichi said

As he was saying that, the Arcobaleno noticed a bandage sticking out from his shirt but kept silent while Yamamoto got his inheritance flames from Asari.

" Now, let's go home, Aichi." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai used his flames and started flying back home.

" He was injured, kora!" Colonello said

" Huh?"

" Aichi. He had a bandage on his shoulder." Reborn said

" Huh?! Why?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That should be our line. And plus, Kai being uninjured is even more suspicious." Reborn said

" Kai-san?"

" Aichi can heal him but with that injury, he couldn't have been able to heal himself." Reborn said

" What should we do?" Fon ask

" ... I have an idea. Tsuna, you go back with the others and rest first. We have something to do." Reborn said

" Huh? What are you going to do?" Tsuna ask

" Just something. See ya." Reborn said as the three Arcobaleno went off

Meanwhile, Kai tucked Aichi in bed again as he started heating up some milk.

" It'll be done in awhile, so just wait for a bit." Kai said

" It's fine..." Aichi said

Hearing the microwave turning off after the timer went out, Kai took out the milk and handed it to Aichi.

" This'll warm you up for the night. Drink up and have a good rest. Don't go to school tomorrow." Kai said

Aichi took a sip of the milk before answering, " But..."

" No 'buts'. I'll be back soon." Kai assured

" ... Okay..."

Aichi finished drinking the milk and Kai washed it up before going back to Aichi. That was when he remembered something.

" Oh no! We forgot about Papa!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai also realized the same thing as he took out the laptop and saw the missed video calls when he turned it on.

" Crap..." Kai muttered

That was when the laptop started ringing again as they looked at each other and nodded. Kai clicked the 'answer' button.

" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!" A voice bellowed from the laptop

" P-Papa, please lower down your volume!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oh, Aichi! What a relief! I was worried when I couldn't contact you!" Yosuke exclaimed

" P-Papa... This is Kai-kun..." Aichi introduced

" Hello, Sendou-san. I'm Toshiki Kai." Kai greeted while bowing slightly

Yosuke eyed Kai for a moment before looking over to Aichi, who was on the bed.

" You didn't do anything pervy to him, did you?! I won't allow you to defile my son!" Yosuke exclaimed

Both immediately blushed and shook their heads frantically.

" N-Nothing like that! We were just getting ready for bed!" Kai exclaimed

" T-That's right, Papa! Why would you even think that far anyway?!" Aichi exclaimed

" I mean, it's suspicious you guys even took that long to answer my calls! Plus, Aichi's already in his pajamas while you're not!" Yosuke said

" I was just tired... K-Kai-kun helped me to change my clothes, that's all...!" Aichi exclaimed

" So he did strip you?!" Yosuke exclaimed

" No! He didn't! Not in that sense!" Aichi exclaimed

Suddenly, the pain on his shoulder acted up again as Kai gasped and held onto him.

" Are you alright?! Just lie down for now!" Kai exclaimed

Kai set the laptop aside before helping Aichi to lie down.

" Don't get so worked up. I'll talk to him." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai took the laptop to the dining table while making sure Aichi went to sleep.

" What happened to him?!" Yosuke exclaimed

" I-I will explain but you do need to lower down. He just fell asleep." Kai said

" ... Fine."

" Well... Aichi got injured by his past elementary school bullies, well... by one of them, at least. I... I got caught and he tried to save me but it resulted in his shoulder getting hit by a knife..." Kai explained

" How did you guys get out of there?" Yosuke ask

" That... We were somewhat saved by some other people and sent back to my apartment... I asked Aichi to stay with me for awhile so that's why he's here... I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough but it won't happen again." Kai assured

" Well, at least you both are safe. So it's true that you two are together, huh." Yosuke said

" Yes."

" Will you really be devoted to him forever? Can I really trust him with you?" Yosuke ask

" Yes, please believe me." Kai replied

" You do look determined. So why the rush to make him move in with you?" Yosuke ask

" I promised to protect him, even though he was the one doing that today but I am determined to protect him even if it costs me my life." Kai said

" ... Okay. You don't have to risk your life. If he loves you that much, then make sure you treat him the same tenfold. If he comes home crying because of you, I won't forgive you. As for him moving in, I'd already discussed with Shizu-chan beforehand. She is fine with it, considering your relationship. I, for one, felt that it was too fast but I agreed." Yosuke said

Kai heaved a sigh of relief.

" But... I have a condition. You must have something to prove your undying love and devotion to him. If you don't have anything to prove to me by the time I come back to Japan to visit, I will separate the both of you." Yosuke warned

" ... I accept. Don't worry, Sendou-san. I will have proof before you come back." Kai said

" I'll be waiting." Yosuke said

The call was hung up as Kai turned off the laptop and sighed. He changed into his pajamas before turning off the lights and laid down beside Aichi. That was when he felt Aichi cuddling up against him and looked down.

" You were still awake?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" Are you feeling better?" Kai ask, wrapping his arm around Aichi while being careful not to touch his injury

" Yes... About what Papa said..." Aichi said

" I promise. I will find something to prove my love and my devotion to you. I won't let anyone separate us." Kai assured

" I just feel that being like this is proof enough..." Aichi said

" Me too... But there must be more that I can do... Let's head to sleep first and think about it next time." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai tightened his grip around Aichi slightly as both of them drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Kai cooked breakfast and left a portion and note for Aichi before eating his portion. He then left for school after cleaning up. Aichi woke up a few minutes after he left as he looked around.

" Kai-kun...?"

He rubbed his eyes while trying to get rid of the headache that he was feeling before getting up. He then found a note on the bedside table and read it.

" The microwave...?" Aichi muttered

Aichi then slid his legs off the bed and started walking but suddenly felt faint.

 _" Why is everything so blur...?"_ Aichi thought

An unknown heat started taking over as his consciousness faded in and out before everything went black.

A few hours later, Kai opened his door and gasped when he found Aichi lying on the floor.

" Aichi!"

Dropping his bag to the ground, Kai ran over to him and picked him up before feeling heat coming from Aichi.

 _" He's so feverish...! Is it because of his injury?!"_ Kai thought

" Aichi! Come on, wake up!" Kai called

Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun...? What time is it...?" Aichi ask

" That's not important! I need to take your temperature!" Kai exclaimed

Kai carried Aichi back onto the bed as he took his thermometer and took Aichi's temperature.

" 40.5 degrees... You're really heating up..." Kai said

" A fever...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. This can't go on... I need to get you to the hospital to get you checked on." Kai said

" No... It'll waste your money... I just need medicine..." Aichi said

" The wound might be infected! That's why the fever came!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm fine... Really... I just need some medicine..." Aichi assured

" ... Fine. But if it doesn't go down by tonight, we're going to the hospital." Kai said

" ... Okay..."

Throughout the entire day, Kai stayed at home to take care of Aichi while making sure his fever wasn't going any higher. Night came as he checked Aichi's temperature again while he was sleeping.

 _" ... 37.0 degrees... It's still close but he's way better now."_ Kai thought

Kai finally let out a long sigh of relief after worrying for hours as he sat down beside him.

" God, you really scared me..." Kai muttered, stroking Aichi's hair

Suddenly, Aichi woke up as Kai looked over to him.

" Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kai ask

" No... Primo just spoke to me..." Aichi replied

" Another test?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Tomorrow, the inheritance test for the Guardian of the Lightning Ring will take place at the amusement park in Namimmori..." Aichi said

" An amusement park? That's a weird place for a test. Does the first generation Lightning Guardian even have a plan?" Kai wondered

" I'm not sure either..." Aichi said

" Anyway, your fever has gone down but I want you to keep taking the medicine for now. Are you hungry?" Kai ask

" Not really... I do feel a lot better tthough... Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi thanked

" It's all for you after all." Kai said

" You should sleep now too... We might have a long day tomorrow..." Aichi said

" Okay."

Kai turned off the lights and slept next to Aichi after that.

The next morning, Tsuna and the others were now at the amusement park to complete Lambo's test as they sat on a spinning teacup each.

" Huh? Isn't that..." Yamamoto pointed out

Gokudera looked over to where he was pointing towards as he saw the merry-go-round and saw Aichi sitting on one of the horses while Kai was standing to support him just in case.

" He's a judge after all. It's natural for him to show up." Gokudera said

" ... Is he really here to judge though? He looks like he's having fun instead!" Yamamoto laughed

" I don't know either..." Gokudera muttered

Reborn and the others also took notice as they observed the two.

" In the end, we couldn't find them when they left yesterday." Fon said

" Well, Kai has always been good at being stealthy after being trained. But the fact is that someone did something to them and caused Aichi to get injured." Reborn said

They then saw Kai supporting Aichi down the horse while making sure his right shoulder wouldn't get hurt.

" Their relationship isn't as simple as we think it is." Fon said

" It's obvious, kora!" Colonello said

" Of course. They don't even hide it." Reborn said

That was when the teacup Tsuna and Lambo were in started to spin wildly as it only came to a stop a few minutes later no matter how many times the staff tried to stop it. They then got their first stamp as they went over to the next one after resting.

" Huh?! Aichi-san and Kai-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed after Gokudera and Yamamoto explained what they'd seen

" Yeah. Though we weren't sure whether they came to observe us or play." Gokudera said

" I-I see... But is Aichi-san really okay? Reborn and the others did said that he was injured." Tsuna said

" He's obviously still recovering. That's why Kai is there." Reborn said

" I sure hope he isn't pushing himself..." Tsuna said

" Let's not care about that right now. Hurry and finish this test first." Reborn said

" Y-Yeah..."

" Huh? Tsuna-san!" A voice exclaimed

They turned behind to see Aichi and Kai.

" Aichi-san and Kai-san!"

" I didn't expect you guys to be here! I didn't even know which ride you had to go to..." Aichi muttered out

" So you were here to oversee the test." Gokudera said

" Somewhat. You should hurry and finish this ride." Aichi said

" O-Okay. What about you two?" Tsuna ask

" We wanted to ride this too... So we came. Let's go, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The two went over to one go-kart each as Kai taught Aichi on how to drive one as Aichi winced a little the moment he used his right arm.

" Are you alright, Aichi?! ... You shouldn't exert yourself. You just recovered." Kai said

" Y-Yeah... Don't worry, I'm just fine. It just hurts a little." Aichi said

" If it gets too painful, then call me." Kai said

" Yeah."

Both then started the ride while Tsuna and the others also got in and started driving around.

" How is it?" Kai ask, driving beside Aichi

" It's so much fun!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai smiled and quickly took a snap of Aichi on his phone before continuing the ride. That was when Lambo's go-kart started discharging electricity.

" Lambo!"

" Oh no! Kai-kun!" Aichi called

" I know!" Kai said

He drove up and tried to intercept Lambo when the kart started spinning and his kart was thrown to the side.

" Kai-kun, are you alright?!" Aichi shouted

" ... Yeah! I'm just fine!" Kai shouted

" What's going on?! This isn't part of the test!" Aichi exclaimed

Tsuna and the others tried to help as well but the same results happened and beams started firing from the kart as well. Lambo, in panic, started discharging electricity as well.

" Kai-kun!"

" Yeah!"

Both drove beside Lambo as Aichi lifted his right arm higher and turned the wheel as both touched the kart and Kai got Lambo out before they drove off from the kart. They all got off the ride as Yuni laid Lambo on her lap while the other Arcobaleno explained about Verde's interference. Suddenly, Aichi gripped his right shoulder and kneeled on one knee.

" Aichi!"

" Are you alright, Aichi-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Y-Yeah..."

" Idiot! I told you not to exert yourself! You lifted up your arm, didn't you?!" Kai ask

" If I didn't, then I wouldn't have been able to do that sharp turn properly..." Aichi said

Kai sighed as he checked Aichi's bandage a little.

" At least you're not bleeding. Don't do that ever again." Kai chided

" Okay... Oh, don't worry about me. We should go to the last ride for your stamp if you want him to pass the test." Aichi assured

" O-Okay..."

They headed to the last ride, which was a boat ride that displayed robots.

" I sure hope that Verde doesn't do it again..." Kai said

" Yeah... But something tells me he won't let it go easily..." Aichi said

Just as he said that, the robots started moving and walked towards them. Their faces paled as they ran out of the area. Kai pulled Aichi behind him and opened his box weapon. His sword came out as he started slashing the robots while protecting Aichi.

" Just stay behind me, Aichi!" Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Tsuna, Reborn, Lambo and Yuni started running to the castle after that as Aichi followed them.

" Hey, Aichi!" Kai called

Kai slashed another robot and ran after Aichi as they were soon stopped at the entrance by Verde and his robot.

" Stop it, Verde-san! The child is not a part of research!" Aichi shouted

" You again. I don't know who you think you are but I must complete this research no matter what." Verde said as robot arms grabbed Lambo and Tsuna to prevent him from going into HDWM

" Tsuna-san!"

Aichi then took out his box weapon as Reborn stopped him.

" With you condition, you can't wield a sword yet." Reborn said

" I know. Don't worry, Reborn-san." Aichi assured as he injected his flames into the box weapon

As the box opened, something came out of it as it flew around for awhile before landing atop of Verde's robot.

" What?!"

" Let me introduce to you. This is Flare, Fenice di Cielo." Aichi introduced

" A phoenix?!" Verde exclaimed

" Also the guardian to the sacred osmanthus tree I have. Flare's power is equal to my sword." Aichi said

Suddenly, Lambo started crying as the lightning that his horns stored started discharging and was released.

" This is bad... Flare! Protect!" Aichi shouted

Flare responded and a veil of Sky flames protected them after that as the robot exploded, sending Tsuna and Lambo flying into the castle.

" Well, that was unexpected." Aichi said

" Do you think he will pass?" Reborn ask

" ... Of course. He's just proven himself with his bolt of lightning. A lightning rod that serves to protect the Family." Aichi replied

Kai managed to catch up with them as he saw the debris and Flare before sighing.

" I sure hope you didn't lift a finger." Kai said

" No. Lambo-kun did all the work." Aichi said

" That kid can be a wonder sometimes." Kai said

" Yeah."

Kai then left with Aichi after Tsuna announced that Lambo had passed the test and getting bombed by Lambo after he'd gone in a panic.

" I sure hope they're okay." Aichi sighed as he looked at the smoke in the castle while sweat dropping

" Well, I'm sure they went through worse." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" Still... I'm surprised you haven't had any attacks lately. The medicine you took must've been very effective." Kai said

" Now that you said it... I only had one when I ran to that place two days ago. But other than that, I barely feel anything now." Aichi said

" Your condition must be improving. But you still need to take the medicine just in case." Kai said

" Okay."

Both headed back to Kai's apartment after that as Aichi plopped down on the bed.

" Today was fun. Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Instead of just going there to judge, you also played some games. Plus, I don't mind if you're having so much fun. I've never seen you smiled that brightly even when you have fights." Kai said

" Now that I think about it, we haven't been going to Capital. Shall we go tomorrow? We can go after school." Aichi said

" Sure. I'll go pick you up." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Both went to rest up for the night after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 10! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Aichi and Kai went to school as per normal as Aichi suddenly heard Primo's voice in the middle of class.

 _" The inheritance test for the Guardian of the Storm Ring has already begun. You don't have to show up since it interrupts your curriculum. I'll tell you the results once it's over."_ Primo informed

 _" O-Okay..."_

Aichi inwardly sighed as he thought about the tests.

 _" I can only hope they'll all be able to pass smoothly..."_ Aichi thought

As soon as school was over, Aichi spotted a few men standing near the school gate as his expression darkened.

" Aichi! Let's go to Capital today!" Morikawa said

" Oh... I'm sorry! I seem to have left something in class! You guys go on ahead!" Aichi said

" Okay..."

Morikawa and the others left after that as Aichi sighed and started leaving the school after making sure Morikawa and the others were at a safe distance. Once he exited the school gates, he then turned in a different direction away from his own home, Kai's apartment and Capital. As expected, the men started following him as he brought them to a secluded area.

" You can come out. There's no point in hiding." Aichi said

He was then surrounded as more of the men came out of the bushes.

" What do you want?" Aichi ask

" You really did in our gang last time. This time, you have no chance of running." One of them said

" ... They took my friend and beat him up even though he was innocent. How did you expect me to go easy on them after what they did?" Aichi ask

" We don't care. You've messed with us, so you'll have to come with us." Another said

" I refuse." Aichi said

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around his right arm as he flinched a little. He pulled on the chain as he quickly took out his box weapon once he saw the other men approaching. However, as soon as his grip on the chain was loosened, the man pulled again as Aichi felt the wound on his shoulder opening again as he winced. He quickly injected his flames after pulling his arm back again as the flowers surrounded him and cut the chain.

" What?!"

Aichi held onto his shoulder after taking off the chain as the tree appeared and carried Aichi onto its branch before covering him in its leaves while the osmanthus flowers now surround the tree while spinning around it fiercely.

" It's just a tree! Burn it all down and smoke him out!" One of them shouted

Mwanwhile, Aichi was panting as he gripped his shoulder and noticed blood leaking out of his sleeve.

" ... Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

Suddenly, he heard bolts of lightning and gunshots ringing before the screaming from the men seized.

" Aichi!"

" ... Kai-kun...?"

The leaves from the tree moved aside as Aichi was brought down. The flowers dispersed after that as Kai ran in.

" Aichi!"

Aichi smiled before fainting as Kai quickly picked him up.

" Hang in there, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai."

Kai turned behind as he looked at Reborn, Fon and Colonello.

" Take him to the hospital. We'll deal with these guys. Also, take your thundercloud away. You'll attract attention." Reborn said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai returned his sword into his box weapon while picking up Aichi's own box. He then carried Aichi and started running to the hospital. As soon as he arrived, the doctors immediately started to treat Aichi's shoulder while Kai waited outside the curtains. A few minutes later, one of the doctors came out as Kai stood up.

" How is he?!" Kai ask

" He lost quite a bit of blood but his life is not in any danger. Although, through some thorough checks, it seems that the wound had been there for quite a few days without proper treatment. I would say that infection had set in within a few hours. Did he have any fever after he got this wound?" The doctor ask

" He had a high fever two days ago. It was 40.5 degrees but it went down after a few hours." Kai informed

" That was a sign of infection. But don't worry, his wound has been properly cleaned now and we've already stitched it up. In order to make full recovery, we do recommend that he doesn't use that arm for a month or few. It did open up just when it was healing and his arm has a bit of slight fracture. I don't know what exactly happened to him but it seemed like something wrapped around his arm and forcefully pulled on it. So both his shoulder and arm isn't in much of a good shape to do much activities. Also, he will have to come back for a bit of therapy after he recovers to get used to using the arm again. Just rest assure that he hasn't been disabled or anything, he just mustn't put any strain on his arm. Once he wakes up, he can be discharged. The nurse will give you his medicine and a sling for his arm. She'll also run through on how to properly bandage the wound while at home." The doctor explained

" Yes. Thank you very much." Kai thanked

The nurse was called as she demonstrated to Kai on how to bandage Aichi's wound at home. A few hours later, Aichi had woken up and Kai helped him out of the hospital after the sling had been worn on him.

" Does it still hurt?" Kai ask

" A little... I'm sorry..." Aichi replied

" Why are you apologizing? I should be the one doing that. If I'd arrived earlier, you wouldn't be in this state." Kai said

" If I didn't provoke them, then this wouldn't have happened..." Aichi said

" If you didn't provoke them, then I wouldn't be here with you right now. Think about the positive side of things." Kai said

" ... Okay..."

" I'm glad you're safe. Once your arm recovers, I'll go to therapy with you." Kai said

" I don't want to..." Aichi said

" Why?" Kai ask

" It's costly... I want to do it myself... Besides, I feel a lot better... I can use my arm by tomorrow..." Aichi said

" No, you can't. Your bone was fractured from what happened." Kai said

" Then I'll use my powers to heal it..." Aichi said

" You don't have the strength right now. You need to depend on me more." Kai said

" I don't want to depend on you all the time..." Aichi said

" Then you need to depend on me if you really need me. This is the perfect example. Don't be stubborn. At least let me spoil you." Kai said

At that, Aichi turned away and pouted slightly, " You and Papa are the same..."

" Huh?"

" You two always try to spoil me when I said not to... I want to depend more on myself..." Aichi said

" We spoil you for a good reason. You're very precious to us." Kai said

Aichi blushed after that as they soon arrived back at Kai's apartment. Kai then helped Aichi to remove his shoes while he slipped on his slippers and sat him down on the bed.

" Your clothes didn't get stained too much. I might be able to wash the blood off." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai helped to remove his clothes, careful not to put too much pressure on his arm. He then wore the sling back on Aichi again after changing him and laid him down.

" Don't take a shower for today. Just sleep." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai left to the bathroom after that as Aichi soon heard Primo's voice again.

 _" The Guardian of the Storm Ring has passed his test."_

Aichi nodded before falling asleep. Kai exited the bathroom a few minutes later as he walked over to him and smiled at his peaceful face but his smile soon turned into a frown when he saw the sling.

" Again... I couldn't protect you when you needed me..." Kai muttered

Kai continued to be in deep thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi got ready for school with Kai's help as he sighed.

" Really, Aichi... You don't have to go to school." Kai sighed

" I don't want to miss out on class. Besides, the only thing I can't do is physical activities. I'll pass the doctor's diagnosis to Mark-Sensei later." Aichi said

" ... Fine. My classes ends earlier today so I'll be at the gate waiting for you." Kai said

" If it gets too hot, you can go to Capital first. I can go with Morikawa-kun and the others." Aichi said

" I'm more worried about you going alone with them. They don't know what really happened." Kai said

" I know..."

Both left for school after that as Aichi sat down at his seat after putting his bag down.

" Aichi! What happened to you yesterday?!" Morikawa ask

" I-I'm sorry! I got into a small accident and injured my arm... So I was in the hospital the whole day." Aichi replied

" You're really clumsy. How did you even get hurt?" Izaki ask

" U-Uh..."

" Plus, shouldn't you be staying at home to rest? Why are you here?" Morikawa ask

" I feel much better so I thought that it'd be fine to come over." Aichi replied

" You really don't care about your own health, do you?" Izaki sighed

" No, it's not like that... Don't worry about me." Aichi said

That was when the bell rang as they went back to their seats while Aichi silently heaved a sigh of relief. A few hours passed after that as Aichi went to the school gates to see Kai.

" Kai-kun! You're sweating! How long have you been out here?!" Aichi exclaimed

He searched his pocket and found his handkerchief as he started wiping away Kai's sweat.

" I'm fine. I've only been out here for an hour." Kai said

" An hour?! That's reckless!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm really fine. Other than that, how are you feeling today?" Kai ask

" I feel better. Let's go to Capital to cool you down." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he held Aichi's hand and walked to Capital with him. Once they entered, Aichi was immediately pounced on as Kai quickly broke his fall while pushing Kamui away.

" You haven't been here for a long time, Brother!" Kamui cried

" I-I'm sorry, Kamui-kun..." Aichi said

" What happened to your arm?" Misaki ask

" Oh... I got careless and fell off a few stairs... The doctor said that it's not serious..." Aichi replied

" And you went to school with that?" Miwa ask

" Yeah."

" ... How long are you going to do that?" Miwa teased, pointing to their hands

Aichi and Kai immediately blushed and let go of each other's hands as Miwa chuckled.

" Then you should sit down. Yesterday, Koutei came over." Misaki said

" Huh? Koutei?" Aichi ask as Kai helped to sit him down

" Yeah. And I heard that you all agreed to a battle between shops." Misaki said

" I-I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's okay. Besides, we already decided on a team." Misaki said

" Really? Who are the members?" Aichi ask

" Kamui, you, Kai and me." Misaki replied

" M-Me too?!" Aichi exclaimed

" You have a chance. Don't worry." Misaki assured

" O-Okay..."

Kai then challenged Aichi in a fight as they took out their decks. As he'd expected, Aichi had a bit of trouble shuffling as he took his deck to help him.

" T-Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi thanked

" It's fine. Let's continue." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

While he wasn't looking, Kai's lips turned into a frown as they started their fight. Once the fight ended, Kai asked for another match, which Aichi agreed to. But that was when Primo's voice cut in again...

 _" We have a problem. The Cloud Guardian is refusing to take the test and my Cloud Guardian gave him until the day ends to prove it to him. Will you be able to help out the others?"_ Primo ask

 _" Oh, I understand. I'll head over."_ Aichi replied

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Uh..."

Understanding why Aichi was hesitating, Kai immediately kept their decks as they exited the shop after saying their goodbyes and headed towards Namimmori.

" I'm sorry we couldn't do another match." Aichi said

" It's fine. We can always do that at home. So, the Cloud Guardian is refusing to take the test?" Kai ask

" Yes... I never asked for the reason though but this is very important. All of them needs to pass their tests." Aichi replied

" Then let's hurry." Kai said as he carried Aichi up

They then flew with Kai's clouds again as they soon arrived at Namimmori Middle School. They landed on the roof and started looking around.

" There he is!" Aichi exclaimed, pointing to the field

" Let's go." Kai said

" Okay."

Both started making their way down to the field as they caught up to Hibari.

" Hibari-san! Please, take the test!" Aichi said

" Carnivore. That arm." Hibari said

" It's just a small injury. Anyway, you need to take the inheritance test! If not, Byakuran will destroy Namimmori, do you really want that?!" Aichi ask

" ... I will protect Namimmori without that power." Hibari said

" Please wait, Hibari-san!" Aichi shouted

As soon as Aichi went after him, Hibari took out his tonfas as Aichi quickly stepped back before he could get hit. Kai ran over and caught him when he lost balance as he hastily checked on him before turning back to Hibari.

" Hey! Aichi's already injured! Do you want to cause him more harm?!" Kai exclaimed

" Then stay out of this." Hibari said, keeping his tonfas

" Hibari-san!"

" Aichi, be careful!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi got up to try to persuade Hibari again but was interjected by Ryohei as he also started to persuade Hibari.

" Let's leave this to him. He's more persistent and in better health. Just observe for now, you need this rest more." Kai said

" Okay..."

Both moved to the rooftop after that as Kai placed a protective arm around Aichi to make sure he would be close to him and safe. While watching Ryohei, memories from when Aichi got injured to rescue him came back as he inwardly gritted his teeth.

 _" If only I was stronger... If I just had more strength... Aichi wouldn't have gotten hurt."_ Kai thought

 _" Are those words really true?"_ A voice in his head spoke

 _" Who are you?!"_ Kai thought

 _" Are your feelings really true? Do you really love Aichi Sendou unconditionally?"_ The voice spoke again

 _" Of course!"_ Kai thought

 _" What if... you've been cursed to feel this way? What if... you've been put under a spell by him?"_ The voice ask

 _" A curse? Spell? What are you talking about?"_ Kai ask

 _" You've been put under a love spell by the one you 'love'. That's why you've been acting protective over him."_ The voice replied

 _" You're lying! Aichi would never do that! My heart feels the same way!"_ Kai thought

At that, the voice laughed, _" To him, you are just a puppet. Devoted to him for life. That ring is proof of it. You are a chosen puppet, just like the rest of them."_

 _" Lies! Aichi and I love each other!"_ Kai thought

 _" Do you really think so?"_ The voice ask

 _" I'll prove it to you!"_ Kai thought

Kai then carried Aichi back home as Aichi was surprised by his sudden action.

" Kai-kun! The trial...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi, be frank with me. Do you really love me?" Kai ask

" Of course! Why would you ask me that?!" Aichi ask

" If you really do feel that way, then let's do what lovers will do." Kai said

" Huh?"

Kai pushed Aichi onto the bed as he climbed up on top of him.

" W-Wait, Kai-kun! T-This... I'm not...!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai leaned in and soon started to kiss him as his lips travelled downwards onto Aichi's neck. That was when he got pushed off.

" Please stop it! What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Kai-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... Is it really true, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" I was told... You put some sort of love spell on me." Kai said

" That's not true! I've never heard of something like that!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... I thought you were different from the adults. You'd understand me and never abandon me like they did... In the end, this was the result." Kai said

" Kai-kun...?"

Kai gritted his teeth as he forcefully pulled out his ring and threw it back to Aichi.

" If I can remove that, then that means it's true. This was the truth." Kai said

" Please, Kai-kun! Please tell me if there's anything I'm doing wrong! I'll change!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai silently picked up the duffel bag Aichi had brought to his apartment as he packed everything Aichi had put in his apartment and the next thing he knew, he'd thrown Aichi out without any explanation.

* * *

The next few days passed, he'd not seen Aichi ever since that day and the day before they were to return to the future was coming. However, he was soon surrounded by a bunch of men on the way to school.

" Where's Sendou?" One of them ask

" None of my business. If you want to find him, then go to his school." Kai said

" Hey! We're not done with you yet!" Another shouted

Kai tried to retaliate as he was soon beaten up again. This time, he doesn't have his ring and there were far too many members for him to fight back. In the end, he was once again brought to the same damned warehouse and was tied again.

" You better hope he comes this time too. Otherwise, you won't end well." The same bully threatened

Once he turned away, Kai smirked, _" He'd never come again. I was just a love puppet. He never loved me."_ He thought

A few hours later, the door in front of them opened as Aichi was thrown in by the men outside, stripped of all the weapons he could use and means of communication.

" ... I'm here... Please release him..." Aichi said

" Finally wanna be submissive, huh? You really had us for a run there, Sendou. Tell you what, since you wanna finally become obedient, why don't you do a favour for me? I want to see you bleed." The bully said

" ... That's simple..." Aichi said

Aichi looked over to Kai and mouthed a few words, ' Don't look.'

Kai's eyes widened in horror as Aichi took out the sling and bandages. Digging his nails into his wound, Aichi winced and let the blood flow out as he silently panted while holding in the pain.

" Is this alright...?" Aichi ask

The bully then got up and kicked Aichi on his wound as he was pushed back a little while the wound opened slightly bigger.

" As if! You did a number on me! As if I'd be satisfied with just this!" The bully said

Aichi took blow after blow as Kai was forced to watch on. Soon, the bully smirked in satisfaction as he took out a small key and tossed it beside Aichi while he laid motionless. The bully then left as Aichi weakly picked up the key and started limping towards Kai. He then slowly unlocked the shackles restraining Kai before falling limply to the floor again.

" Aichi... Aichi!"

Kai picked him up and looked around in panic as he hurriedly ran out of the room. Seeing Aichi's items laid outside the door, Kai picked up his jacket and wrapped Aichi's wound before running outside. He quickly ran into the hospital as the doctors immediately tried to treat Aichi. An hour passed and Kai continued to be shaken up from what he'd seen.

" I never should've believed that voice... Aichi... He was willing to die just for me... I made everything worse..." Kai thought

The lights on the surgery room turned off after that as Kai stood up and approached the doctor.

" Please tell me he's alright! Please!" Kai begged, grabbing the doctor's jacket

" ... I'm sorry. The patient lost too much blood on his way over and by the time we finished the surgery, he succumbed to his wounds. Please inform his guardians." The doctor said before walking away

Kai stood there with wide eyes as he ran into the room and slowly uncovered the blanket to reveal Aichi's pale face. He stepped back before falling to his knees as tears welled up in his eyes.

" I'm sorry, Aichi...! It's all my fault for believing in something else...! If I wasn't so quick to believe that voice, this wouldn't have happened...! I love you...! I know now that you weren't lying to me...! Please come back to me, Aichi...!" Kai cried

Unbeknownst to him, a bright purple light shone in the room as it engulfed them.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 11! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai slowly opened his eyes as he looked around in the white space he was in.

" Where am I...?" Kai muttered

" You have passed the test." A voice said

" You! What do you mean?! Didn't you know that because of you, I got Aichi killed?!" Kai exclaimed

" He is not dead." The voice said

" Huh? Then where is he now?! Is he safe?!" Kai ask

" What you have merely seen was an illusion. A future that would've happened if you had given up on your faithfulness. Although you were easy to fool, it is also because of your past. You have passed the Cloud's Test of Faithfulness." The voice said

" A test?!" Kai exclaimed

" That's right. You may now return to your loved one and remember to never let him go, no matter what." The voice said

A figure started to materialise in front of Kai just as his consciousness started to fade as he gasped.

" You're... me?!" Kai exclaimed

His consciousness then faded to black.

* * *

Kai was still floating in the sea of his consiousness as a voice suddenly called out to him.

" Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" A voice called

" Aichi...?" Kai muttered

Kai reached out to the light that had appeared in front of him as he soon opened his eyes to see a tear-strickened but relieved Aichi, who'd been shaking him prior to his awaking.

" Kai-kun!"

Aichi threw his arm and hugged Kai as he heard sobs coming from him.

" What a relief...! I was so worried when you suddenly fainted!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai closed his eyes and returned the hug as he assured Aichi that he was alright.

" I'm sorry to worry you." Kai said

" No... You're safe, that's all that matters..." Aichi cried, letting Kai go

" Shh, it's okay now. I'm fine, see? You don't have to worry about me. Don't cry." Kai comforted, wiping Aichi's tears away with his thumb

" But... But..." Aichi cried

" Shh. It's okay, it's okay. The others are going to come up and I don't want them to see you like this. Shh, please stop crying pr you're going to break my heart." Kai said

Aichi sobbed a little more before nodding and calming himself down. Wiping his tears away, Kai helped Aichi to stand up as he heard the door to the rooftop opening and turned to see Tsuna and the others.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san! What are you two doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed

Aichi jolted in surprise and continued to wipe his remaining tears away while Kai explained what was going on.

" Primo called you two for help? I see. Well, we're leaving this to Onii-san for now. We couldn't persuade Hibari-san no matter what we did." Tsuna said

" I know what you mean..." Kai sighed

Meanwhile, Aichi was facing another direction after getting slightly embarrassed that him and Kai were openly hugging on the rooftop just before Tsuna and the others entered. Kai smirked, finding something to tease Aichi about when they get back to his apartment.

" Oh. But Reborn-san, where is his tutor? Uh, if I'm not wrong, he's Skull-san, right? Why isn't he doing it instead?" Aichi ask

" He's always been useless but it might work. You'll see." Reborn said

" Okay..." Aichi said, an unknown and bad feeling rising in his chest

And he was right when an airship suddenly appeared in the sky.

" Ah, ah, testing! Testing! Hey, you hear me, Hibari? This is an order from your tutor! Undergo the succession test at once. A student is obligated to do whatever the tutor says!" Skull said

Kai had the urge to face palm but was resisting with all his might and was only able to mutter one word, " Idiot..."

" T-That's unreasonable." Gokudera said

" Reborn, why did this happen?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That must be Skull's method of tutoring." Reborn said

" Listen up, Hibari! I am the immortal man back from hell, Skull-sama! If you don't listen to me, I'll make you suffer! Stop ignoring me! Hey, Hibari!" Skull called

It was suddenly silent after that as Hibari continued to ignore him.

" He stopped talking. Does he have a special plan?" Tsuna said

" Maybe he's trying to reconsider how he's going to convince Hibari?" Gokudera wondered

" ... H-Hibari! If you're the only one who doesn't pass your test, I'll look bad!" Skull cried

" He's trying to cry his way out!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I refuse." Hibari said

" What?!" Skull exclaimed

" Figures." Reborn said

" But this means that..." Fon said

" Skull's going to go on a rampage." Colonello said

" Huh?!"

" I'm so pissed off now! Commence combat! If you don't listen to me, I'll blast this cannons! I'm dead serious about this!" Skull said

" Huh?!"

" That's too extreme!" Kai exclaimed

The airship fired the cannons but Hibari and Ryohei managed to fend them off.

" I said don't butt in!" Ryohei yelled

" You should butt out! I'm Hibari's tutor!" Skull yelled

" At this rate, he'll keep firing those cannons at the school!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Wait. Let's just see how the situation unfolds." Yuni said

" I agree with her." Reborn said

They could only continue to watch as Skull fired more cannons. Hibari and Ryohei then managed to stop the cannons but now the airship is now coming down on the school after Hibari opened his box weapon and sent out Roll to break the airship balloon.

" At the rate, it'll crash into Nami middle!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Reborn!" Tsuna called

No response...

" There are still students at the school!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The first-years on the baseball team!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Th-This is bad!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Tsuna! Let Ryohei and Hibari handle this. You guys evacuate the students." Reborn said

Tsuna and the others ran down while Hibari tried to stop the airship with his box weapon again but it still won't stop.

" What'll we do?! At this rate, it'll really crash!" Aichi said

Suddenly, the cannons started firing again.

" That idiot!" Kai said

Ryohei then flew up into the air.

" What's he trying to do?!" Kai exclaimed

" Don't tell me... He's planning taking down that airship?!" Aichi exclaimed

Ryohei successfully managed to destroy the airship as it exploded.

" Look at that!" Tsuna exclaimed after they'd made it back up after warning the first years

" It's Skull's escape pod." Reborn said

" He escaped by himself, huh, kora!" Colonello said

" How very typical of him." Fon said

" Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How dare you do this to me!" Skull yelled

" He completely lost control and forgotten his own duty." Reborn said

" I'm going to show you my true power!" Skull yelled

He fired more cannons and they then belatedly noticed Kyoko, Haru, Lambo and I-pin down at the ground floor and the cannons almost hit them. Luckily, Hibari's hedgehog saved them and they hurriedly went to see whether they were hurt. Once they were comfirmed to be safe, Hibari then agreed to take the test as they heaved a sigh of relief. That was when Sun flames came up.

" Oh! That's my Sun flame, to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed

" B-But weren't we in the middle of Hibari-san's succession test?" Tsuna ask

" Oh, I was right!" Ryohei exclaimed as the First Generation Sun Guardian appeared

" The First-Generation Sun Guardian, Knuckle." Reborn said

" Reborn! W-What going on?" Tsuna ask

" Just shut up and watch." Reborn said

" I deem you extremely worthy of my inheritance as the Guardian of the Sun Ring." Knuckle said

" Huh?! What do you mean?!" Ryohei ask

" I was shown the entire chain of events. Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo, Ryohei Sasawaga. You never backed down when you were pushed away, and used your extreme optimism to try to persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring. And you stood against adversity without any fear, for he sake of your friends. As a result, you were able to save the school, and successfully persuade the Guardian of the Cloud Ring... a feat no other Family Member was able to do. Your actions show you to be a bright and shining sun that smashes adversity with your body! And you didn't need me to tell you I was evaluating you, as you do this on a daily basis. I accept you as the Guardian of the Sun Ring, to the extreme." Knuckle said

Suddenly, another flame appeared, it was the Cloud Flame.

" This guy's the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Alaude." Knuckle said

" Guardian of the Cloud Ring for Vongola Decimo, Hibari Kyoya. An aloof cloud that guards the Family independently. You were able to refrain from fraternizing with the Family, while adapting to the situation and protecting these people. I laud you for your wise judgement. I deem you worthy of the Guardian of the Cloud Ring's inheritance." Alaude said

" That aside... Will you fight me?" Hibari said as he takes out his tonfas

The others tried to calm him down as Kai sighed while Aichi sweat dropped.

" He's exactly the way you used to be. Guardian of the Sun Ring for Vongola Decimo" Knuckle said

" Guardian of the Cloud Ring." Alaude said

" I now bequeath your inheritance." The two said in union

" Bring out your Vongola Boxes, you two." Reborn said

They bought out their Vongola Boxes and the First Generation's flames went into their boxes and they passed.

" Um... Tsuna-kun. Haru-chan and I went to see Chrome-chan earlier." Kyoko said

" She hasn't return to Kokuyo Land yet." Haru added

" Chrome-chan's friends said. So we wanted to consult you." Kyoko added

" Chrome's you next... Where did she go?" Tsuna said

Then they heard a sound and looked down at I-Pin.

" It's I-pin's Mahjong Mega Bomb! It's because she just saw Hibari-san! I have to hurry!" Tsuna-san exclaimed and threw I-pin far away.

Both Aichi and Kai sweat dropped again as they exited the school and made their way back to Kai's apartment.

" I was so worried about you though... You suddenly fainted when we were just observing the test." Aichi said

" I'm really fine. I just... saw a really horrible nightmare, that's all." Kai said

" What kind of nightmare?" Aichi ask

Kai stayed silent until they arrived at the apartment and opened the door. Once he shut the door, Kai immediately pulled Aichi imto a hug.

" K-Kai-kun...?"

" I had a really, really terrible nightmare... In that nightmare, you died from the bully's hands because I decided on something that I shouldn't have so easily accepted. I'm sorry. It was my fault that caused you to die... It's all my fault..." Kai said as he broke into tears

This time, it was Aichi's turn to comfort him.

" It was just a nightmare. I'm here and alive, aren't I? Whatever happened in the nightmare will never come true. Nothing will happen to me nor you. I promise." Aichi assured

" I know, I know... I won't leave you alone anymore..." Kai cried

Aichi nodded as they sat down on the bed to calm themselves down.

" I kept thinking about it... How was I going to explain to your family...? Your father, your mother and your little sister... They would be so distressed because I caused your death..." Kai said

" But I don't understand... You had fainted when you took me in your arms." Aichi said

" I see... That must've been when it started..." Kai said

" What started? Are you ill or something? We can go to the doctor's." Aichi said

" No, I'm fine physically... But I must've been brought out of consciousness by that voice..." Kai said

" What voice? What are you talking about?" Aichi ask

" I... don't know, actually. When everything ended, all I remember was crying and begging you to come back... And then, I was in this white space... Then a voice told me that I'd passed the Test of Faithfulness." Kai said

" A test?" Aichi wondered

" Yeah... I mean, at the very end, I did become faithful again... That voice was the one that also made me doubt you for some time there." Kai said

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

" When I think about it now, I was so overwhelmed with my emotions that I never thought about it. It was weird... That voice kept telling me that I was under some sort of love spell and that you never cared about me and that the ring was just the thing that binds me to you." Kai explained

After hearing what he said, Aichi broke out into a giggle as Kai furrowed his eyebrows, " This is serious, Aichi. I had doubted you and kicked you out of my life in the test. Why do you find this funny?"

" I mean... it already sounds so ridiculous... A love spell doesn't exist in this world and even if I knew that sort of spell, I would never use it on you. Whatever your happiness is, is also my happiness. I don't need some sort of love spell to gain your love. Even if I couldn't gain your love, I would give you the best blessings I have." Aichi said

Kai blushed a little and looked away as Aichi smiled and laid his head on Kai's chest.

" Well, I wouldn't be able to feel this warmth if you never did love me though. The test did do something good. It brought the both of us closer, even more closer than before." Aichi said

" ... Yeah."

Kai smiled after hearing that as all doubts were immediately cleared from his mind.

" By the way, back on the rooftop, you were embarrassed about us hugging out in the open, weren't you? If Sawada and the others had seen us, I wonder what you would've done." Kai teased

" K-Kai-kun! No fair! Don't tease me like that!" Aichi exclaimed as he got up from Kai's chest with a red blush coloring his cheeks

Kai chuckled as he pulled Aichi back into an embrace again.

" I'm glad we met again and I'm glad we're together." Kai said

Aichi stayed silent and continued to look up at Kai before smiling and nestled into Kai's warmth.

" Now then, we should take a shower. We're starting to stink from the sweat." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai then brought Aichi to the bathroom to take off his sling and clothes. That was when he started to take out his own clothes as Aichi blushed madly.

" W-W-W-What are you doing, Kai-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed, looking away

" I'm going to take a shower with you." Kai replied casually

" H-Huh?!"

" Don't move so much. Sit down." Kai said

As Kai sat Aichi down on the stool, he continued to remove his clothes as he then squatted down behind Aichi after turning on the water to fill the tub before carefully starting to wash Aichi up while trying not to let the water touch the bandages.

" You know, if it makes it easier for you, you can take off the bandages. It's fine as long as my wound doesn't get touched." Aichi said

" No. The bandages are there to keep your bones stable and your wound from getting infected. Just stay still." Kai said

As Kai finished washing Aichi, he carried him into the tub and let him soak in the warm water before taking a quick shower as well before dipping himself into the tub as well. He pulled Aichi in and embraced him again while laying his chin on his head.

" If you're tired, then go to sleep. I'll dry you up and put you in bed." Kai said

" No... I'm okay." Aichi assured

Kai nodded as they stayed in silence. Kai then checked on Aichi again after feeling his weight leaning onto his chest as he smiled when he saw that he had indeed drifted off to sleep.

" Goodnight, Aichi." Kai whispered

After soaking in the tub a little while longer, Kai then carried Aichi out of the tub and dried him off. He then wore both of their clothes and laid Aichi down on the bed after making sure his hair was dry enough. Caressing his hair, Kai then thought back to what had happened.

 _" That voice completely disappeared after that. But what did it mean by trial? And why... did it look like me?"_ Kai thought

" ... I won't believe others' words anymore. I know that you are the kindest and patient person in the whole world. No matter what happens, I won't ever leave your side, Aichi." Kai whispered, kissing Aichi's forehead before going to sleep as well

* * *

The next morning, Kai woke up as he yawned and got up to make breakfast. Aichi also woke up soon after as he slowly got up.

" Aichi, you don't have to get up. I'll bring breakfast over to you so just wait there." Kai said

" It's okay..." Aichi assured

 _" We have a problem."_ Primo spoke

 _" Huh? Is something the matter?"_ Aichi ask

 _" ... There's something wrong with the Mist Guardian."_ Primo replied

 _" ... I understand. I'll go check it out."_ Aichi said

 _" I appreciate it."_ Primo said

Aichi sighed as Kai set the table while hearing Aichi's sigh.

" Something the matter?" Kai ask as he blew on a spoon of porridge

" Something happened to the Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro. We'll need to head over later." Aichi said

" To Kokuyo Land? I heard that she lives there." Kai said

" Yes..."

Kai hummed, sounding like he was in deep thoughts before he placed the spoon near Aichi's lips.

" Open your mouth." Kai said

" I can feed myself..." Aichi said while blushing

" No. Now, say 'ah'." Kai said

Aichi, still blushing, opened his mouth hesitantly as Kai pushed the spoon into his mouth and made sure all the grain went into his mouth before taking it out.

" You didn't have to push in that hard..." Aichi muttered

" You didn't want to open your mouth wider. Now, swallow that. I'm feeding you so no complains." Kai said

" You really don't have to..." Aichi said, swallowing the porridge in his mouth

" It's what I should do. And you need the energy, so open your mouth." Kai said

Aichi continued blushing while Kai continued to feed him. Once Aichi's portion was finished, Kai started eating his before both started getting ready for the day.

" Now then, shall we?" Kai ask

" Okay."

Kai carried Aichi again as they traveled to Kokuyo Land after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 12! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi and Kai soon arrived at Kokuyo Land as Kai let Aichi down and they entered the building. Once they did, they heard a conversation going on as they followed the voices and soon found Kyoko and the girls.

" What happened to her?" Aichi ask

" She went missing for a few days and just came back. She was so scared and talked about how she didn't want to fight..." Haru explained

" ... Oh! What happened to your arm?!" Kyoko exclaimed

" Just a superficial injury, nothing to be alarmed about." Aichi assured

Aichi kneeled down in front of Chrome after that while listening to Kyoko and Haru's explanation.

" I see... Well, it's understandable. Don't worry, Chrome-san. Once this is over, you won't have to fight again. I hate fighting too. But it'll be over soon." Aichi assured, taking Chrome's hand into his

That was when he suddenly felt a sinking feeling and blacked out. Kai gasped when Aichi suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi!"

That was when all of them heard footsteps and the girls screamed before they blacked out. When Kai woke up again, he and Aichi were trapped inside a dome as he quickly picked him up.

" Aichi!"

Aichi was breathing heavily as Kai checked his pulse.

 _" His heart isn't beating irregularly... What's happening?! And what exactly happened back there?!"_ Kai thought

That was when Kai felt himself gasping for air as he realized what was happening.

" The air in this dome is thinning out...! Just who...?!" Kai gasped

He lit up his flames as clouds filled the dome and heaved a sigh of relief when the air supply started to come back again. Aichi's pained expression had also turned peaceful as he soon opened his eyes.

" Kai-kun...?"

" Are you feeling okay? What happened to you back there?" Kai ask

" I don't know... When I touched Chrome-san's hand, it's as if something just rendered me unconscious... Then I saw a man before fainting..." Aichi recounted

" I see. We've been trapped inside this dome. For some reason, the air was thinning out so I'm trying to supply us some as much as possible." Kai said

" Don't push yourself." Aichi said

" I won't. But... we still have to figure out a way out of here." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi touched the dome and started to try to feel for a weak spot.

" It's no good... This dome is made with a hardened dying will flame, from the color, it looks like it's the Mist flames." Aichi said

" There's someone this strong?" Kai ask

" ... But that can't be..." Aichi muttered

 _" Thinking back... Primo's conversation did seem weird... He sounded like he was hiding something..."_ Aichi thought

" You just recovered from fainting and I don't want you to exert yourself. I'll keep up with the air supply for as long as possible until help arrives." Kai assured

" No, I don't want you to tire yourself. Maybe I can break it. Just hang on a little longer." Aichi said

He injected his flames into his box weapon as the golden sword appeared. The blade turned into the flowers as they spiralled around the dome. Slowly but surely, the dome started turning into stone and burst open.

" I did it!" Aichi exclaimed

" You did great." Kai said

" Thank you for keeping me safe. Now let's go look for the girls. I only hope they're not in the same situation as us." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi kept the sword back into his box as they made their way to the theatre again. That was when their surroundings started to distort.

" What?!"

" Nufufufu. I never thought you two would break free from my illusion so easily." A voice said

" Show yourself!" Kai shouted

Mist gathered in front of them after that as Kai moved Aichi behind him. A figure formed from the mist after that.

" I am the First Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade." Daemon said

" The First Generation Mist Guardian?!" Aichi exclaimed

" What was the big deal of trapping us?!" Kai ask

" You two just seemed... interesting. Familiar as well." Daemon replied, circling around them

" Familiar? You sound like you've met us before even though you're just a will of the Vongola Rings." Kai said

" Those eyes and faces... You two just seem much too similar. Reincarnations are really hard to come by or is it just a coincidence?" Daemon wondered

" Get to the point!" Kai said

Daemon smirked as he suddenly appeared behind Aichi and grabbed his chin when he turned.

" Aichi!"

" Those rings and that pacifier..." Daemon said

" Get away from him!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi was then pulled into Daemon's arms as he jumped away from Kai. Aichi tried to break free as Daemon kept his grip on him.

" Let me go!" Aichi exclaimed

" Tell me something. Are you still bound by the curse?" Daemon ask

" Curse?" Aichi muttered

" 'Ophelia's Curse', I mean." Daemon said

That was when a hand on Daemon's shoulder cut their conversation short as they saw Primo.

" Primo!"

" That's enough, Daemon. He's the representative judge of the inheritance tests. That's all. However, putting them into danger like that was unnecessary. Now, release him." Primo said

Daemon did as told as Aichi ran back to Kai, who'd immediately hugged him.

" Please excuse my guardian's rudeness. We're in the middle of the test right now. Please don't let his words get to you." Primo said

" N-No, it's okay..." Aichi assured

" Now, Daemon. Leave them be." Primo said

" As you order, Primo." Daemon said

Suddenly, the two began to feel sleepy and collapsed as Primo sighed.

" Daemon, that was inexcusable." Primo said

" It is _them_ , isn't it?" Daemon ask

" Even I wasn't sure but his pacifier did react to me. But it was uncalled for to try to trigger memories. They may be reincarnates but it doesn't mean they should be put through what happened again." Primo said

" As you've said, they may be their reincarnates. I was just testing waters." Daemon shrugged

Primo sighed again before disappearing as Daemon gave one last glance to the two before disappearing as well.

* * *

Some time had passed as Tsuna and Chrome passed their tests after defeating Daemon.

" That's odd... We haven't seen Aichi-san or Kai-san yet." Tsuna said

" Now that you said it..." Yamamoto said

" But they were here with us before that person trapped us." Kyoko said

" Huh?!"

" Let's check." Gokudera said

" Yeah!"

They ran outside as they soon spotted Aichi and Kai, who'd just woken up as the two looked around.

" What just happened...?" Aichi muttered

" I don't know either..." Kai muttered

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!"

" Huh? Tsuna-san..." Aichi muttered

" What are you two doing here?!" Tsuna ask

" That would be the same question for us... Whatever. We're going home." Kai said

" Huh? B-But the test..." Aichi said

" Chrome and I both passed already." Tsuna said

" I-I see... That's good." Aichi said

" ... Aichi, let's go home." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai flew them back home as Aichi continued to be deep in his thoughts.

" I still can't get it off my mind..." Aichi said

" That dream, you mean?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

 _~ Flashback start~_

 _Aichi and Kai were now inside their dream after Daemon had put them to sleep as they looked around._

 _" Is this..." Kai said_

 _" We're in the same dream?" Aichi ask_

 _" Daemon has done something unnecessary. To think his words would cause us to meet like this." A voice said_

 _Aichi and Kai turned to the voice as they gasped to see two figures that were the splitting image of them._

 _" You two are..." Aichi exclaimed_

 _" Hey there. Don't be so surprised. We're the same as Primo and his Guardians." 'Kai' said_

 _" Wills of the Rings? Our rings?" Kai ask_

 _" Close but not either. Yes, we are wills but we don't dwell in the rings. We dwell inside your souls." 'Aichi' said_

 _" In other words, you guys are in our souls?" Kai ask_

 _" We exist in your souls until the time is right for us to leave." 'Kai' replied_

 _" When the time is right?" Aichi repeated_

 _" When you realize your mission and release your full potential, it is then that we will be released." 'Aichi' said_

 _" How do we do that?" Kai ask_

 _" The time will come soon." 'Kai' replied_

 _" Then tell me this. Why did you put me through that test? Is it related to that curse Daemon was talking about?" Kai ask_

 _" The Test of Faithfulness is the beginning of letting you awaken to your true powers. Once you pass it, there will no doubt be a trial that will put you two in a dire situation. When that time comes, whether the power will awaken all depends on you." 'Kai' said_

 _" And until then..." 'Aichi' added as he approached Aichi and unlocked the bracelet, " ... You will feel pain from time to time again but it's because your current body is weak, too weak to contain the overwhelming power that's been sealed off. Up until now, your body still couldn't hold in the power sleeping inside and had been acting up. After your training in the future, you've become much stronger so you can endure this."_

 _" As long as you two continue to love and trust each other, there won't be anything that will get in your way." 'Kai' said_

 _" Don't worry. You two have each other and dependable friends. So I'm certain you two will overcome this." 'Aichi' said_

 _" Um... Then what is Ophelia's Curse?" Aichi ask_

 _" ... Toshiki Kai. You've seen what happened in the test, right? Do you know why you were put through that? Ophelia's Curse triggers when one lover has become unfaithful to the other. Within a few days, the traitor of love will witness what it means to go through unexplainable pain. For example, witnessing their lover die for their sake." 'Kai' explained_

 _" But why were we inflicted with the curse?" Kai ask_

 _" The reason... Even we don't know. Just like the both of you, we were also cursed. And it seemed to follow the soul until a certain condition is met and then it will break. Even we don't know who put this curse on us but one thing is certain, you two must never been lose your love and faithfulness for each other or..." 'Aichi' warned_

 _" Yeah, I know that pain firsthand. I will protect Aichi and love him more than before." Kai said_

 _Aichi blushed and looked down as Kai smirked. That was when the space around them started to disappear._

 _" It's almost time. Make sure you do as we told you to." 'Kai' said_

 _The two nodded as they woke up after that._

 _~ Flashback end~_

" Ophelia's Curse... Who could be so cruel to put this curse on us and maybe our past selves?" Aichi wondered, looking at the unlocked bracelet in his hand

" If we're really the reincarnates of those two, is our meeting destined by it?" Kai ask

" I don't know but... my feelings don't think the same. Our meeting and feelings are all genuine, I won't doubt that." Aichi said

" ... Yeah."

Upon arriving at the apartment, Kai opened the door as they entered together.

" Come, Aichi." Kai said

" Huh?"

Before he knew what was happening, Aichi was pulled onto the bed. Kai laid on his back as Aichi was laid on his chest.

" Kai-kun..."

" Let's just take a nap like this. I'm tired from everything." Kai said

Aichi tried to hide a blush before nodding as both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi and the others went to Namimmori Shrine to transport to the future again. As soon as the bazooka was fired, they opened their eyes and Spanner was in front of them.

" Welcome back." Spanner greeted

" We're back. Is Tsuna-san and the others here yet?" Aichi ask

" No. I haven't seen them yet but they should be here soon." Spanner replied

" I see."

" How much time has passed since we left?" Misaki ask

" Only a few minutes. Not much time has passed." Spanner replied

" Wow..." Kamui exclaimed

" Let's head back to our base first and strategise our next move." Kai said

" Yeah."

They walked back to their base as Kai entered the meeting room with Aichi to see Ren and Naoki still there.

" We're back. Now, it's time for you to tell us the truth." Kai said

He pulled back a chair for Aichi and let him sit down before sitting down himself.

" What do you mean by 'the truth'?" Aichi ask

" That monster you saw... I'm certain they know it." Kai said

" But..."

" Speak up! If that monster appears again and does that to Aichi, how are we going to know?!" Kai ask

" Relax, Kai. Alright, alright. You win. But in order to not spoil too much of your incoming futures, we can only say that it is from another world or should we say, a planet." Ren explained

" A planet?" Kai ask

" We call it the 'Deletor'. Those who serve Brandt." Ren continued

" Brandt? Deletor?" Aichi wondered

" Although I am curious, seeing that you were the one who drew thst sand drawing, you've met it before?" Ren ask

" ... Actually, I don't really know... It just happened..." Aichi replied

" I see. But you already know how to reverse the effect, so there's no need to worry." Ren said

" There's a lot of reasons to worry! It was after Aichi! It could've gone after me for all I know but it specifically targeted Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" And it said something weird... It said that we've met again... But I don't remember meeting something like that..." Aichi said

" Hm... Our Aichi-kun never mentioned it before either... Was he keeping secrets again? I mean, we only met it once..." Ren muttered

" ... While we were in the past, I went through a test." Kai said

" A test? What test?" Naoki ask

" The Test of Faithfulness. And then we found out about something called 'Ophelia's Curse'. Though, we never found out the origin of it." Kai said

" So you guys found out about the curse... We thought something like this would've happened so we prepared these." Ren said

He took out two small daggers strung on a rope as Aichi and Kai took them to inspect.

" They contain the blessings bestowed by the Messiah. Using these can break the spell of a PSYqualia Zombie and at the same time, defeat the prepatrator that gave you the curse." Ren explained

" These can do that?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. And as to who gave you two the curse, I think I've already hinted enough of it. Now then... We should get ready for the battle. But we can't go with Aichi-kun like that." Ren said

" I-I'm sorry! T-This injury is..." Aichi stuttered

" He got it from protecting me so I'll take responsibility of protecting him." Kai said

" Now, now, don't be so stiff. We will all do it. It's our responsibility as hid Guardians after all." Ren said

" But we have to worry about Byakuran finding us." Naoki said

" You're right... He has the power to search the parallel worlds and find our location. But unfortunately, this place doesn't exist in other worlds." Ren said

" Huh?"

" Our Aichi predicted this would happen sooner or later, that's why this base was built. It's a base where Byakuran wouldn't know of. So we're perfectly safe until then." Naoki said

" But how?" Aichi ask

" Since your powers are just released from being sealed and awakening slowly, you will eventually gain the power to see into the future, no matter how long or little." Naoki replied

" I see. But isn't that Yuni-san's power too?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. But not just that, you have some connection to the tri-ni-sette too. Possibly a power that's equal to it or a power to reign control over it. We never really got the full details but that was the reason why Byakuran wants you and Yuni." Ren said

" I didn't know..." Aichi said

" Well, you're here with us now so Byakuran won't be able to lay a single hand on you. Don't worry and count on us." Naoki said

" Yeah."

Ren and Naoki stood up and led Aichi and Kai to a room as the doors opened.

" This is where you'll be hiding in. Kai, we're counting on you." Ren said

" What about you guys?" Aichi ask

" We'll be holding the fort. All you need to do right now is rest and cheer us on." Ren said

Pushing the two into the room, the doors shut behind them as Ren and Naoki's rings glowed and the doors locked up.

" Guys! Open the door! What are you going to do?!" Aichi shouted

" Don't worry, Aichi! We'll be fine!" Naoki shouted

" Kai, take care of Aichi-kun!" Ren shouted

Kai nodded at that as Aichi heard their footsteps going away from the door.

" Aichi, trust them." Kai said

" ... Yeah..."

After Aichi had calmed down a little, the two looked around the room after that as a single throne sat under the holographic moon, shining under the moonlight.

" It's so pretty... Is that space?" Aichi ask

" It's a hologram. So it probably is showing the space." Kai said

" Wow... I wonder who put this here." Aichi wondered

Aichi touched the throne as it suddenly started to glow. A glow then appeared in Aichi's eyes as he collapsed while the throne's glow transferred to him and floated him to sit on it.

" Aichi?!"

Kai ran towards him as he tried to wake him up.

" Aichi! What's wrong?! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

His ring started to glow after that as he gasped and looked at it.

 _" What power... It's as if someone is giving me their power... Is it coming from..."_ Kai thought as he looked over to Aichi

" ... I'll definitely protect you." Kai whispered

He leaned in and kissed Aichi on his cheek before sitting down to stay by his side while holding his hand.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 13! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Ren and the others were now in the meeting room as they watched the teleportation system coming back and exploding while a few beams of light shot out of it.

" They've arrived." Ren said

" Where's Brother and Kai?" Kamui ask

" In a secret room. It has the best protection and plus, Kai can handle himself. We just need to worry about those guys. If they find this place, we might be in trouble." Ren said

" Think we should lure them away from here?" Naoki ask

" ... It's dangerous. We don't know their real powers. I don't want the others to get hurt either. Let's stay here and see how everything unfolds. We have communicators from the Vongola after all. So let's wait." Ren said

Naoki nodded and wore the communicator as his eyes immediately narrowed.

" Zakuro found them." Naoki said

" That was fast... If so, then they'll be finding a place to hide. And didn't Aichi-kun say..." Ren muttered, remembering what the future Aichi had said to him before, _" They'll be hiding in a realtor called 'Kawahira' but it wouldn't be for long. If possible, please assist them. You're our most powerful illusionist, Ren-san, so I'm counting on you."_

 _" You always leave me with the boring duties, Aichi-kun. It's unfair to leave us like this."_ Ren thought as he sighed

" What's wrong?" Naoki ask

" Give a few minutes to them. Then we'll be heading to a realtor afterwards." Ren replied

" A realtor?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. Get ready for battle." Ren said as he got up and left

As he walked back to the door to the room Aichi and Kai were hiding in, he encountered the same dark blue haired woman.

" Asaka."

" Ren-sama!"

" I'll be heading off soon. Sorry to have to leave you and Tecchan for awhile, A-chan." Ren said

" No, I understand. This is your duty. I just hope you'll come back safe and sound. To tell us that the battle has finally ended." Asaka said

" I'll be back soon, A-chan. Don't miss me too much." Ren said, pecking her cheek

" You know I will worry, Ren-sama..." Asaka muttered

" I know." Ren said as he looked at the door, " I hope this room will hide them for as long as possible. The amount of flames and power used to construct this is immense."

" We'll all be here to take care of it so there's no need to worry." Asaka assured

" I'll leave this to you then." Ren said

Crossing his arm across his chest, Ren made a slight bow.

" We'll make our leave now, Boss. May the Messiah's blessing be with you." Ren said

Ren took Asaka's hand and walked off after that. Once they were ready, they left the mansion and went to find the realtor. Once they did, they hid in a corner as they saw the doors to the realtor bursting open and Torikabuto flying out with Yuni in his arms.

" Wait. Not yet." Ren whispered

" But at this rate..." Miwa whispered

As soon as he said that, two foxes hit Torikabuto as Yuni started falling. The foxes made a lightning net and caught her before a man carried her.

" Gamma..."

" Now, this'll only take a second. Don't blink." Ren whispered as he lit up his ring

He made a wave motion across all of their eyes as they blinked after awhile.

" What did you do?" Kamui ask, rubbing his eyes to check

" Just a little trick." Ren whispered

Torikabuto soon opened his Open Carnage Box after Tsuna landed a hit on him as Ren's suspicions came true when Tsuna and the others started to become disorientated.

" Misa-Q, fire an arrow on his wings." Ren whispered

" Enough with your weird names! I'll do it but just stop!" Misaki whispered

She opened her box weapon to reveal a crossbow as she aimed two arrows and fired onto Torikabuto's wings.

" Do it now!" Ren shouted

Tsuna immediately flew towards the arrows as he ripped off Torikabuto's wings and the illusion was broken. He then fired his X Burner as Kikyo and Bluebell escaped.

" We managed to help out in time." Ren said

" But why are you guys unaffected by the illusion?" Tsuna ask

" It's Ren's speciality. He creates invisible Mist flame coated goggles to help us see through every illusion. That's why we could see Torikabuto." Naoki explained

" Is Aichi safe?" Reborn ask

" Of course! He's in the safest place there is!" Ren assured

" Then can you hide Yuni too?" Tsuna ask

" No. If I go there, it's most likely that Aichi-san's location will be discovered too. We can't take that risk. Instead, let's head to the forest where you first came to the future from, Sawada-san." Yuni suggested

" Huh? O-Okay then... Let's help out and bring everyone there." Tsuna said

" Yeah."

They helped out and brought the injured ones to the forest as night started to fall. While they are treating the ones who got injured, Kamui looked at his ring.

" What's wrong, Kamui? You look skeptical." Naoki said

" It's just that... I've been feeling like someone's been borrowing me their power. I can feel it from the ring." Kamui said

" Oh, right. Tonight's the full moon." Naoki said, looking at the moon

" Huh?"

" Aichi's powers amplifies at night and even more if he's under the moonlight. We've been receiving power from him through our rings." Naoki explained

" Being the strongest PSYqualia bearer, his power is shared with us through this link." Ren added

" Huh? Ice-Cool-Rhino?" Kamui ask

" PSYqualia..." Naoki repeated

" But isn't PSYqualia..." Misaki exclaimed

" Don't worry. Aichi-kun's PSYqualia is a natural occurrence, he was meant to awaken to it anyway. Becoming a Zombie just hastened the awakening." Ren explained

" When he was fighting Kai, he was holding back his own PSYqualia but the amplified power that came with becoming a Zombie couldn't be surpressed. So he easily lost control over it." Naoki added

" But why were we getting that power in the afternoon too?" Miwa ask

" Inside that room we put him in is a lifelike moon. It looks holographic but when exposed to it, he can easily gain power. But to make things easier so to not worry him, we had to put him in temporary sleep and used a makeshift throne to transfer his power to our ring. This process won't exhaust him. While he's resting, the untouched power he's gaining amiplifies our powers." Naoki explained

" So you're sure it won't harm Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Very sure! Our Aichi-kun does the same thing too!" Ren assured

" Okay..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room, Kai yawned as he checked the clock that was left inside the room.

 _" It's already night... I wonder how everyone's doing outside..."_ Kai thought

Aichi shifted in his sleep a little as Kai moved him back up when he almost fell to his side.

" Well, seeing that there's not much to do for now... Goodnight, Aichi. Sweet dreams. When you wake up, the battle will be over." Kai said

He laid his head down on the side of the throne and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the forest, everyone had finally settled down as Yuni got ready to explain about her powers.

" I did have the power to perceive the future at one point but it has weakened as of late. But the same applies to Byakuran." Yuni said

" Huh?"

" Byakuran-san as well?!" Irie exclaimed

" Wh-What do you mean?" Tsuna ask

" I sense that his power is also beginning to weaken." Yuni replied

" Byakuran-san's power? You mean the power to share his knowledge across parallel worlds?" Irie ask

" Yes. Now, it requires a great deal of stamina, and he can only learn one thing at a time." Yuni explained

" Byakuran probably used his power to find us at Kawahira Realtors." Reborn said

" That should mean that he won't be able to use his power for the time being." Yuni said

" But why is he unable to do what he once could?" Tsuna ask

" I believe that we're running out of power and weakening." Yuni said

" Wha-?! Running out?! But you're just as young as we are..." Tsuna said

" People are born to die. This would have happened sooner or later." Yuni said

" It's true that the Sky Arcobaleno have traditionally lived short lives." Lal said

" What?!"

" And that's why Byakuran is so desperate to capture me. He's in a hurry to produce and obtain the true power of the tri-ni sette. That's why Byakuran is growing impatient. There's no telling what Byakuran might do now. He'll do anything for the sake of capturing me." Yuni said

" N-No way!" Tsuna exclaimed

Irie sighed, " I had no idea. So that's why he was growing impatient."

" But how did you know that Byakuran's power is also weakening?" Reborn ask

" I can tell. It's hard to explain, but he and I are alike." Yuni said

" The two of you are alike?" Tsuna ask

" In a way, you and Byakuran are also somewhat alike." Yuni added

" Wha-?! The two of us are alike?! No way!" Tsuna exclaimed

" And... There's something I want to tell everyone. I will no longer run away." Yuni said

" Y-You're not going to run away?! B-But you shouldn't give up! Not after we've made it this far!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I'm not giving up. I've known this for a very long time. This is where the final battle with Byakuran will take place. And tomorrow... At dawn tomorrow, a battle will begin which brings an end... An end to everything." Yuni said

" As I expected, you must've known about us too, huh." Ren said

" Yes. In fact, your boss is also like me. He also has the power to perceive the future, doesn't he?" Yuni ask

" Huh?!"

" If not, you wouldn't have known about Torikabuto's Open Carnage Box's power and make a move faster than the real Funeral Wreaths did." Yuni said

" ... Well, it was a conversation from a long time ago. Before he was sealed, Aichi-kun made so many unbelieveable requests. Of course, I'm sure you know the real reason why he isn't here." Ren said

" Yes. You're not just hiding him but you're also hiding the threat that sleeps dormant within him." Yuni said

" A threat?!" Kamui exclaimed

" You never talked about that to us! What about Kai?!" Miwa exclaimed

" He's perfectly safe. But as for the threat, because we brought his past self, it has a higher chance of awakening. That thing itself is the final seal to his powers. Never had we thought though, it wasn't as friendly as we thought it would be. The chaos it created pretty much sums up why that room was built in the first place." Ren said

" And you guys just left him there?!" Kamui exclaimed

" We sealed them in and I don't think Kai would really fall for its temptation..." Naoki trailed off

" Well, it won't awaken that quickly either. Kai isn't that stupid either." Ren said

" The Kai I know is definitely not dumb but he and Aichi are together! You really think he would dare to let Aichi get hurt?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Besides, if this time's Aichi asked you guys to create that room, wouldn't that mean that he saw that thing coming?" Misaki ask

" We did consider that fact so we had a few measures prepared. If we hurry and defeat Byakuran, we might be able to make it before he awakens again." Ren said

" You just made it more complicated!" Lal exclaimed

" Don't bother about the small details. If it comes down to it, then Ishida-kun and I will handle it. After all, we know it better than anyone else here does." Ren said

" You better!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Now, let's all compose ourselves again and continue going through our plan." Naoki said

And so, they spent the night thinking up of a plan as the dawn soon came and they were ready. Ren and the others observed from their original spot as explosions occurred across many sides of the battlefield.

" Once they gather, we shall make a move." Ren said

" Is it really a good idea? I mean, we're not injured and it would have been better for us to have gone up against those guys instead." Miwa said

" True, but we'll have a higher chance of defeating the real Funeral Wreaths if we don't deplete our energy so soon." Ren said

" ... Look! The explosions have all gathered!" Misaki exclaimed

" Then let's make our move. Let's hurry." Ren said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai woke up to someone caressing his head as he looked up to see Aichi awake.

" Aichi! Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yes. I am rested up now." Aichi replied as his hand was now on Kai's cheek and his finger traced his lips

" What's wrong, Aichi? You're acting strangely." Kai said

" It's nothing. I just want to take a closer look at your face." Aichi said

Aichi quickly leaned in for a kiss before breaking apart as quickly as the kiss connected and kept going for a few more times before he was stopped by Kai.

" Don't, Aichi... Now's not the time... We need to wait for the others... I'm afraid they might need some help later to defeat Byakuran..." Kai muttered

" Byakuran? He won't be much of a problem for me. Let me feel your warmth for awhile more." Aichi said as he circled his arm around Kai's neck

" ... Aichi? You're definitely acting weird. What's going on?" Kai ask

" Hm? Nothing's going on. I'm just being me. It's boring to be sealed here. So I just want to spend some quality time with Kai-kun." Aichi replied

" Sealed...? What do you mean?" Kai ask

" Don't you know? This room is a seal to keep me here." Aichi replied

Kai pulled Aichi away from his embrace as he looked at him closer.

" ... Who are you?" Kai ask

" I'm Aichi. Your lover." Aichi replied

" But is the person I'm speaking to the real Aichi?" Kai ask

Aichi's eyes hardened at that as Kai stood up.

" Who exactly are you and what did you do to Aichi?" Kai ask

" ... Just when I was about to have some fun, you just had to break it. Don't you want to receive my love, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" I already did and it's not the way you do it. Aichi's love always carries warmth but I don't feel it from you! Speak up! What did you do to Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Aichi Sendou, the person whom you are so infatuated with... is still sleeping in this body. It took me longer than I thought to surface since he was resisting so much. I reckoned it was pretty agonizing for him to try to fight me over control. Although I never really got a good look at his face." 'Aichi' said

Kai's fists clenched at that as his glare sharpened.

" Don't look at me like that. You, who never received love since young, don't you want to have it all now?" 'Aichi' ask

" ... Give Aichi his body back!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Sure. But you would be missing out..." 'Aichi' said

Kai's eyes widened as 'Aichi' started to strip off his clothes in front of him and made his way over.

" I can give you all of his love, including mine. If you give me everything, I'll love you back the same amount. Don't tell me you never felt hurt when your parents abandoned you. You were lucky that you found someone to share your pain with." 'Aichi' said

Kai looked around when the space around him became dark as his memories of his parents abandoning him and his countless shifting from housing to housing flashed in front of him.

" Didn't you want someone who could understand and comfort you? I can give it all to you. As long as you'll be loyal to me, I will give you whatever you want." 'Aichi' said

'Aichi' slowly laced his hand in Kai's as Kai pushed him and now, they were both sprawled on the ground.

" That's right. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. As long as you continue to be in love with Aichi Sendou, you will have it all." 'Aichi' said as he shook off the sling and freed his other arm from the bandages

" It'll hurt..." Kai muttered

" Don't worry. It's already healed up. I don't need to prove it to you, do I? Now, Kai-kun... Let me give you my all." 'Aichi' said

Brushing Kai's hair aside, it revealed his eyes that had lost its light as he slowly leaned in and kissed 'Aichi's' lips.

* * *

At the forest, Ren and the others were now engaged in a fight with the remaining real Funeral Wreaths when a bolt of lightning flames stopped them.

" What?!"

" It's a combustion of Lightning flames!" Misaki exclaimed

" ... Look over there!" Miwa exclaimed

The sudden light quickly dispersed to reveal someone.

" N-No way..." Bluebell exclaimed

" B-Byakuran-sama... It's too early." Kikyo muttered

" What's that giant?" Ryohei ask

" Is it glowing?" Gokudera added

" Whatever it is, it's definitely not Byakuran. The mark under his eye is on the opposite side." Naoki said

" Yeah. And whatever it is, his allies don't look relieved at all." Ren said

" 'Ghost'?" Misaki wondered as she heard Kikyo

They tried various attacks as physical and flame attacks past through it. Even with the Lethal Box Weapon Combination, it didn't work. Instead, light beams started shooting out of the barrier put up around Ghost as they dodged them.

" Crap!" Naoki exclaimed as he ran over to Bluebell to put up a shield

" You!" Bluebell exclaimed

" Hurry up and run!" Naoki shouted

" Ishida, what are you doing?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Those things absorbs flames, doesn't it?! And being in that state, your body is full of concentrated flames! If it hits you, you'll die! So hurry and run!" Naoki exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Then he's even willing to put his allies in danger?!" Misaki exclaimed

" But Byakuran..." Bluebell exclaimed

" It's not that he's impatient! He's doing this on purpose! Just run! Everyone, don't get touched by those things!" Naoki shouted

Hearing the warning, everyone in the battlefield was now dodging the light beams as much as they can when Tsuna finally arrived and absorbed Ghost. But they soon noticed that something was off when Tsuna's flames didn't increase despite having absorbed Ghost, who'd sucked up most of everyone's flames. That was when they heard laughter and looked up to see Byakuran.

" Wow, I'm so impressed. You actually defeated Ghost." Byakuran said

" Byakuran!"

" He's here!" Dino exclaimed

" Byakuran-sama!"

" I'm glad to see you're doing well, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said

" Byakuran..."

Byakuran looked around at the crowd and highlighted that Tsuna would be insane enough to join up with Xanxus and Mukuro, who'd tried to kill him before. He was then attacked by the two but came out unscathed. Tsuna then proceeded to stop them and attack Byakuran but was shocked to have been stopped by his finger. He was then shot back to the ground by a white finger as he got up. Attacks and shocks kept exchanging as they realized that all of their flames had been transferred to Byakuran in the form of wings. As Tsuna was hit back down again, Byakuran trapped him in a white hand as their rings started resonating and a sound was heard. That was when flame barriers started to form around them and another two joined in with Yuni and an unconscious Aichi in tow.

" That's impossible! Even with the seal, the tri-ni sette had higher power?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Aichi and Yuni are in danger!" Miwa exclaimed

" Aichi!"

They turned behind as they saw Kai running towards them.

" I was pushed away by that barrier!" Kai exclaimed

" Damn that Byakuran..." Ren muttered

That was when Tsuna was rendered unconscious and Yuni dropping the pacifiers from her cloak. Reborn then revealed that in order to revive the Arcobaleno, Yuni had to burn off her Life Flames and lead the the destruction of her body. Even when Tsuna got up, he didn't back down when Byakuran tried to kill him again but was saved by Lancia's ring. That was when his flames ignited again and the Vongola Rings started to glow and the holographic images of the First Generation Vongola Family started to appear.

" What a pathetic look on your face." G said

" Y-You're back!" Lambo exclaimed

" Keep it down. I can't stand kids. Especially this runny-nosed cow kid." Lampo said

" Don't make fun of Lambo-san!" Lambo exclaimed

" Why?" Yamamoto ask

" We are always with you." Asari said

" You're not the type to give up now." Knuckle said

" But how do we...?" Ryohei ask

" I'll bite him to death." Hibari said

" That's impossible right now. Though I'm not interested in what you plan to do." Alaude said

" Pity... Your back is to the wall, and you still refuse to change your position. The Vongola does not need such weakness." Daemon said

" Decimo is saying the same things our boss did." Lampo said

" He truly does carry on our will." Asari said

" So it's okay then?" A voice ask

" We already deemed the Guardians worthy. Not that you even need to ask us. Just do whatever you want. Like always." G said

" You're right, G." The voice said

" Wh-What's that?" Byakuran exclaimed

" Decimo, I agree with your thinking." The voice said

" Where are you?! Who's talking?!" Byakuran exclaimed

 _" The ones who founded the Vongola... The first generation Vongola Family."_ Yuni thought

" I'd like to help out my true successor in person, but I can't do that. Instead..." The voice said as the crest of Vongola showed up and something appeared from it

" That's..." Kai exclaimed

" I'll unleash you." Primo said

Primo soon released the real power of the Vongola Rings aa they changed shape. Tsuna now had the upper hand on Byakuran as they exchanged blows before Tsuna finally ripped his wings off. However, bloodied wings now sprouted from Byakuran's back as they continued their fight when they soon noticed Yuni lighting up her Life Flames. Everyone was now trying to break the barrier to save her but to no avail until Basil had used his Super Nova Ocean but it could only form cracks. That was when Gamma jumped in.

" Yo, Princess." Gamma greeted

" Gamma..."

" Running off after we finally meet. That's cold. My flames are yours to use." Gamma said

He then walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace.

" I won't let you do this alone." Gamma said

" N-No way!" Tazaru exclaimed

" What are you saying, Gamma-aniki?! Stop this!" Nosaru cried out

" Gamma..."

" Do you remember when you whispered in my ear?" Gamma ask

" Huh?"

" I never got to give you my reply." Gamma said

Gamma then leaned in and whispered something to Yuni's ear as she started crying.

" Hey, you shouldn't look so sad when we're about to set off. That's not what your mother taught you." Gamma said

 _" Yuni. You should smile from your heart when you're happy."_ Yuni heard Aria's voice

" Mother..."

Yuni smiled just as the flames engulfed them and they were gone. Silent shock overwhelmed the battlefield as Kai's bangs covered his eyes soon after.

" Gamma! Yuni!"

Tsuna flew down to the ground as he picked up Yuni's pacifier and clenched his fist. That was when Byakuran flew down as well and started blaming Tsuna for Yuni's death. That was when the combustion of flames increased as Byakuran and Tsuna sent out their final attacks with Byakuran finally perishing in Tsuna's flames. The barrier cracked and burst open as they gasped but cheered at the result of the battle.

" He did it!" Miwa exclaimed

" And Brother's alright!" Kamui exclaimed

" ... Wait a minute. When did his arm heal up?" Misaki ask

Aichi's finger twitched after that as Ren and Naoki suddenly felt something pierce through them. Tsuna was the first to see what had happened as his eyes widened.

" K-Kai-san...?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto, who'd ran to his side first, heard him as they looked over to the said person and gasped.

" Suzugamori! Ishida!" Yamamoto exclaimed

Misaki, Miwa and Kamui turned behind and gasped as they saw two swords pierced through Ren and Naoki's abdomens as the swords were pulled out, letting the two fall to the ground while revealing Kai as the one who'd done it.

" Kai...? What did you do?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I was just following my orders." Kai said

" Orders...?" Misaki exclaimed

A chuckle was then heard as Aichi got up and smirked.

" ... Impossible..." Naoki muttered

" You... awakened...?" Ren muttered

" Hey there. It seemed like it'd been a long time since I've seen all of you. It wasn't nice to seal me in that room. But I'm also happy that you left me with a present." Aichi chuckled

" Aichi, what are you...?" Miwa exclaimed

" You chose this time to... get rid of us...? When our guards were down..." Naoki muttered

" I could've easily forgiven you for driving me away the first time. But I just couldn't let you all go scot free so I decided to act a little. Who knew that the turn of events would be so exhilarating to just lie back and watch." Aichi said

" You were watching the whole time?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" But why?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" I don't see why I must give a reason. At the end of it, as long as I had my fun, it's fine." Aichi said

" What happened to you, Aichi?!" Misaki exclaimed

" He's not... Aichi..." Naoki muttered

" Remember what we said... That thing... has awakened..." Ren muttered

" That's right. I'm not Aichi Sendou but I exist in his body as a seal." 'Aichi' said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 14! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai went to 'Aichi' while Miwa and Ryohei quickly started to heal Ren and Naoki's wound.

" You did a good job, Kai-kun. I should give you a reward later." 'Aichi' said while patting Kai's head

" ... Kai's... been lured into its control..." Ren said

" But how do we break its control over Kai?" Miwa ask

" Its power relates to memories... By bringing out the worst memories in a person... it can manipulate them into its control..." Naoki said

" Then are we able to trigger the good ones?!" Miwa ask

" It might be possible... But it won't separate from Kai that easily..." Ren replied

" Huh?"

" ... Kai-kun. Now, you should finish the job. Eliminate those two completely. The rest can come later." 'Aichi' ordered

" Yes."

" Wait, Kai! Don't you remember us?! I'm your best friend! Don't you at least remember?!" Miwa shouted

" I don't care about who you are. He's the only one who cares and looks out for me. I live for his sake. I will carry out his will." Kai said as he drew out his sword once again

" I'll delay him! There must be another way to get through to him!" Misaki said

" ... No, I'll go. It's my responsibility as his best friend." Miwa said as he left the healing to Ryohei

" Miwa!"

" It might be true that I'm still lacking but I know him best so I might be able to jolt something in him." Miwa said

" We're counting on you..." Naoki said

Miwa nodded as he injected his flames and his sword came out.

" Here I go, Kai!" Miwa declared

Kai started charging as both swords clashed upon impact and they continued as Miwa gritted his teeth.

" Kai! Don't tell me you forget! Your promise to Aichi! You said you'll bring him home safe and sound! You promised his father that you'll protect him and you'll come home with all of us, right?! So, why?! Why are you losing control over that thing?! Open your eyes, Kai!" Miwa exclaimed

Kai's eyes narrowed as a memory of Aichi surfaced and 'Aichi' took notice.

" ... Kai-kun. That's enough, come back." 'Aichi' ordered

" Huh?"

" Why?" Kamui exclaimed

Kai went back to 'Aichi' as he sighed.

" Maybe I shouldn't have been so lazy. Given how things are, I should've sealed more of your memories." 'Aichi' said

" No!" Miwa exclaimed

'Aichi' put out his hand as a ball of air blew him back.

" Miwa!"

That was when Kai's ring glowed.

 _" Kai-kun! Wake up! Don't lose to it! Please! Wake up! Help me!"_ A voice begged

Kai blinked upon hearing the voice as his mouth shook.

" I should look at your memories again. Show them to me again." 'Aichi' said

" Ai..." Kai muttered

" Hm?"

" Ai... Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" What?!"

Kai quickly took out the dagger as a shield suddenly appeared to protect 'Aichi' and Kai was thrown back. The dagger slipped out of his grip and fell to the ground.

" Kai?!"

" ... You certainly surprised me. To think you'd come back to your senses so quickly." 'Aichi' said

" I heard Aichi's voice... You're going to release him now!" Kai shouted

" It's impossible. Right now, you can't harm this body with metal and flames." 'Aichi' said

" Then my katana won't work!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" No flames can penetrate either." Mukuro said

'Aichi' then smirked as he sat down on mid air as they gasped.

" From the moment I took control over this body, there was never a chance for you to win." 'Aichi' chuckled

" No... There's one way... If we break you, Aichi will be completely free..." Naoki said

" But his body is already weak. Without my seal over his powers, he might die. Besides, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be able to live from the moment he was born." 'Aichi' said

" You're wrong. Aichi has been living with his own will. Even before the bracelet was put on as a seal, he's been living. Aichi's strong will is far more than you'll ever imagine." Kai said

" Then if that's so, what can you do now? My body is practically invisible, you can't touch me." 'Aichi' said

" No. There is and I can prove it." Kai said

" Then that's even more amusing. Show it to me then. If you can..." 'Aichi' said

Kai took out a new box weapon as he injected his flames into it. The box opened and a gigantic tree appeared.

" What...? It's completely different from Brother's tree..." Kamui exclaimed

" I can't believe he was even able to open it... That box would never open no matter who tried it... Even the Sky flames couldn't open it... Did it choose Kai...?" Ren muttered

" Huh? It chose Kai?" Miwa ask

" It could be the same for Aichi-kun's golden sword... No matter how much we could probably try, we would never be able to open it... Even with another Sky element user, it would never work... Those trees chose their owners... They probably had a will of their own..." Ren said

" ... My powers might not be on the same par with you but your shield has a way to go around. Generate: Umbra Element!" Kai called

Darkness orbs surrounded the tree as it transformed into a sword and Kai pulled it out from the ground. He then charged as the shield was put up again. That was when the dark aura engulfed the sword, eventually breaking the shield.

" Your shield is immune to flames and metal but it's not immune to the elements!" Kai said

" That's an interesting point you have there. But I'm not done yet." 'Aichi' said

The golden sword appeared in his hands as the swords clashed with blow after blow.

" This is getting tiresome. I shall let you play with my toy. Change Shape: Golden Golem!" 'Aichi' declared

The sword started changed as it transformed into a giant golem.

" No way! The sword turned into a giant!" Miwa exclaimed

" We have to help him!" Misaki exclaimed

" Don't come! This is my fight!" Kai shouted

" Kai!"

Kai dodged one of the blades from the golem as he climbed it.

 _" You were given to Aichi by his father in this time... You chose him too, didn't you...?! So I'm sure you understand it the most! Right now, what does the real Aichi want the most!"_ Kai thought

" You won't lose to something like this either!" Kai shouted

The golem reacted as it glowed and the glow scattered into the flowers and restrained 'Aichi'.

" What?!"

" The flowers are working against that thing!" Kamui exclaimed

" Impossible! This is impossible!" 'Aichi' exclaimed

" No, with this, it'll be the end!" Kai said

 _" I'm sorry, Aichi!"_ Kai thought

His ring glowed again as he suddenly saw a small hand placed over his. He looked to the side to see Aichi as he nodded. Kai stabbed the sword through 'Aichi's' chest as his eyes widened.

" I didn't... think you'd dare..." 'Aichi' exclaimed

" You thought wrong. Plus, this sword isn't piercing the body... instead it pierces through spirits!" Kai said

" No way..." 'Aichi' exclaimed

" Now get out of Aichi's body!" Kai shouted

'Aichi' screamed as a crest broke in his eyes and he soon fainted. Kai quickly retracted the sword as he sighed in relief.

" Sorry I took so long." Kai whispered

That was when the pacifiers started glowing as the Arcobaleno finally returned. While everyone was celebrating, Kai and the others silently slipped away from them and headed back to the base. It took Aichi a few hours to wake up after that as they were soon returned to the past aftee saying their goodbyes.

" It seemed like it's been a long time since we've been here." Aichi said

" Only a few hours passed here though." Kai said

" Yeah. We'll have a peaceful future from now on." Aichi said

" ... How are you feeling?" Kai ask

" Don't worry about me. I'm feeling way better than I ever have. Besides, if anything were to happen to me, you'll be here." Aichi said

Kai poked his finger on Aichi's temple, " Don't say it that way. It sounded like you're cursing yourself."

" I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" I'm just happy you're alright." Kai said

" Yeah..."

" ... So, do you remember anything while the seal trapped you?" Kai ask

" I only remembered how painful it was trying to fight it... And I was unconscious for awhile too... Then I woke up and saw what happened to you while you were under its control and tried to connect to you through the ring." Aichi said

" I see..."

" How did it come to control you though?" Aichi ask

Kai's words were stuck in his throat now as he thought back to how he'd been seduced into being controlled. He gulped as Aichi continued staring at him.

" I... don't want to say but... It did... many unspeakable things with your body. It... stripped off in front of me... talked to me about the bad memories and somehow put up fake memories inside my mind... before I got fully controlled..." Kai said, slowly gauging Aichi's reaction

Aichi slowly blushed as he buried his face in his hands.

" A-And... it... you did..." Aichi muttered

" S-Sorry... we did it... with your body..." Kai said

" I-I'm sorry... If I had tried harder then you wouldn't have to be subjected to it..." Aichi said

" No, it's my fault for losing to its temptation... Can I... check for a bit...?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

Kai pulled down Aichi's turtleneck as he saw some marks littered around it as he sighed.

" Sorry... This is going to last for awhile..." Kai said

" N-No, it's okay... I love Kai-kun and I know you didn't do it on purpose... So I forgive you... B-Besides, my arm was healed thanks to it, so something good came out of all this in the end..." Aichi said

" I'm glad it healed. I was worried about what would happen if I had to see that scar." Kai said

" Even if it does scar, like I've said before, it'll be a reminder." Aichi said

He then traced his finger over the scratch on Kai's cheek.

" Sorry, this was from your fight with it, wasn't it? Let me heal it." Aichi said

Aichi healed Kai's wound as he held his hand.

" If it wasn't for that one element spell you taught me, I wouldn't have been able to use the new box weapon." Kai said

" I found it quite unique. It's jet black but it shone so brightly under the sun. It was beautiful." Aichi said

" But that tree was gigantic..." Kai said

" True but it has the same type of origin as my tree." Aichi said

" ... Could you teach me more element spells?" Kai ask

" Sure."

Both went through the element spells and Kai slowly understood each of them before trying it out.

" Wind, huh... Let's see... Generate: Aerial Element." Kai declared as a small light blue orb flickered and appeared, " Burst."

" Huh?! W-Wai-!" Aichi exclaimed

The orb burst as a flurry of wind hit them before it slowly faded.

" Oops..." Kai muttered

" You shouldn't burst the element until you know how to control the amount you want to release. I think we might have made a mess..." Aichi said as he looked at the messed up apartment

" I'll clean it up, don't worry. The mess isn't as bad as I thought." Kai said

Kai picked up a few items that had dropped from the wind and placed them at where they should be before going back to Aichi again.

" Now then... other than burst, is there anything else?" Kai ask

" Well, there's changing the shape of the element... But it's better to learn that outside." Aichi said

" Understood. Then how about we make dinner now?" Kai ask

" Sure."

Kai helped Aichi up as they started making dinner with Kai teaching Aichi on cooking.

" The shop versus shop tournament is coming up soon, isn't it? I feel like it's been some time since we played Vanguard peacefully too." Aichi said

" Shall we have a few matches later?" Kai ask

" Okay."

That was when Aichi's phone rang and he checked his message.

" Papa?" Aichi muttered

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" He asked me to contact him tonight." Aichi replied

" Well, why not? I don't see the problem." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi kept his phone after that as they continued making their dinner. That was when Aichi clenched his chest again and Kai went to check on him.

" Are you alright?! Are you having a relapse?!" Kai ask

" Just a little..." Aichi panted

" Sit down! I'll bring you the medicine!" Kai exclaimed

Kai took a chair and sat Aichi down on it before taking out the vial from a bag and letting Aichi drink it.

" How is it?" Kai ask

" ... Much better." Aichi replied

" Sorry..." Kai said

" You broke the seal for my sake... I can take this much pain... Don't worry..." Aichi assured

" Then tell me if you feel unwell, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." Kai said

" Okay..."

" I'll continue to make our dinner. Just stay here and rest." Kai said

" I want to help..." Aichi said

" No. I want you to rest up. Save your strength. I'll finish dinner quickly and set the table." Kai said before going back into the kitchen

A knock on the door interrupted him as Kai turned the stove off and opened the door. But then, the door burst open right after he unlocked it as he was thrown back by the force.

" Kai-kun!"

The door closed and locked as Aichi was grabbed and tied onto the chair by some strong, burly thugs.

" Aichi!"

" Just stay there and keep quiet." The bully said as one of the thugs stomped on Kai's back

" Kai-kun!"

" Why can't you just leave him alone?! He did nothing wrong!" Kai shouted

" So? What does it concern you? Alright, guys. Do whatever you want with him. I'll just be sitting back to watch the show." The bully said

Kai tried to get up but was pushed back down again as Aichi's clothes were torn apart by small knives, leaving a few small cuts around his body.

" ... I won't forgive you!" Kai yelled

" What can you even do?" The bully ask

" ... Generate: Aerial Element!" Kai declared as the orb appeared in his hand

" Kai-kun, no!" Aichi exclaimed

" Burst!"

Kai directed the orb at the thug on top of him as he was blown off and the flurry of wind caused the other ones to shield their eyes. Kai got up and charged at them.

" Generate: Umbra Element! ... Ball shape! Discharge!" Kai declared

The balls of darkness hit the thugs and bully and exploded upon impact as Kai panted while heading to Aichi's side. That was when they heard sirens blaring and the police came charging in after forcing open the door to see the sprawled out men. It seemed that a neighbour who'd seen them before they'd burst into the apartment called them as the thugs and bully were all arrested while Aichi and Kai were questioned after releasing Aichi's ropes and the police left after that.

" Kai-kun, I..." Aichi said

" Don't apologise. They were the ones who came after you even when you were the victim." Kai said

" But I keep causing trouble for you..." Aichi said

" It's okay. As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter." Kai said

Kai traced the cut from the knife on Aichi's cheek and looked at the dry blood on his fingers.

" I'll at least numb it so that your father won't notice." Kai said

His flames lit up as a small cloud covered the wound.

" I'm sorry. If I knew some sort of healing spell." Kai said

" No, it's okay." Aichi assured

Kai removed his hand as the cloud disappeared. His eyes widened as the wound completely healed.

" The wound... healed?" Kai muttered

" Huh?"

Kai tried again as more clouds covered the cuts on Aichi's body. After awhile, the clouds disappeared as the wounds healed up.

" I did it... I can heal..." Kai exclaimed

" Wow..." Aichi exclaimed

" Was this... the trial?" Kai ask

The space around them became white as they stood up and looked around.

" Sorry that we had to do this again." A voice said

" You again?!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, it was a necessary step. No time to ask questions though. You guys have to wake up now." The voice said

The two woke up on the floor as Kai groaned.

" Why can't their trials be less rough...?" Kai muttered

" ... No, Kai-kun... That was..." Aichi whispered

There was a knock on the door as Aichi hurriedly stopped Kai from getting up.

" I think they were trying to warn us. That must've been a vision of the future." Aichi whispered

" ... I'll have a look." Kai whispered

Kai snuck up to the door silently as he looked through the peephole and sure enough, the same thugs and bully were there. Kai snuck back to the kitchen as he gave the silent sign.

" They're outside. If I'm not wrong, the neighbour should've called the police by now." Kai whispered

" But they'll break in if we don't do anything." Aichi whispered

" Hey, maybe they're not in. We can break in and give them a surprise." They heard a voice

" ... Let's turn the surprise on their heads." Kai whispered

" How?" Aichi ask

After thinking for a bit, an idea clicked in Kai's head.

" We can use the elements." Kai whispered

" That's dangerous!" Aichi whispered

The door knob started to shake after that as Kai went towards the hallway.

" Generate: Umbra Element. Cube shape." Kai declared

The door swung open as they stepped into the cube of darkness the moment they entered the apartment. Kai kept Aichi silent as the cube started to get knocked on as the sirens from the police cars soon blared outside the apartment.

" Dispel element." Kai whispered

Before the police entered, the cube disappeared as they were soon arrested. Kai and Aichi came out of hiding after that as police took their statement before leaving.

" At least we didn't break anything this time..." Aichi sighed

" And you didn't get hurt. I'm relieved." Kai said

" You learn things quite quickly. I haven't even told you about shaping your element and yet you had it in one try in the trial." Aichi said

" I just thought about what it meant and it just happened. I'm so glad you're going to be safe now." Kai said

" I'm just happy you won't get hurt because of my past anymore." Aichi said

" ... Your father asked you to contact him. I'll finish dinner. It's getting late." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai did the final touches for his dish before both ate dinner and started calling Yosuke on the laptop.

 _" Aichi."_ Yosuke greeted

" Hello, Papa." Aichi greeted

 _" I asked you to call me today to ask you if your guy's been treating you well. He didn't do anything weird, did he?"_ Yosuke ask

" ... No, nothing at all. Actually he saved me a few times, Papa. There's really no need for him to prove his love anymore. The times he'd saved me were already enough." Aichi said

 _" ... The wound on your arm healed pretty quickly. I heard it got worse and you were sent to the hospital."_ Yosuke said

" Yes, it did... But I'm okay now. Believe me." Aichi said

 _" ... I'm coming back to Japan tomorrow. I'll be staying for about a week or two."_ Yosuke said

" Really?! Shall I go to pick you up?!" Aichi ask

 _" No, it's okay. I'll go visit the two of you so just give me the address of his apartment."_ Yosuke said

" B-But..."

 _" I have Mama and Emi's company before that so it's fine. Just enjoy yourself and I'll go over at around dinner time."_ Yosuke said

Aichi looked over to Kai as he gave him a slight nod.

" O-Okay... I'll see you tomorrow, Papa." Aichi said

 _" See you tomorrow, Aichi. Goodnight."_ Yosuke said

" Goodnight." Aichi said

Yosuke hung the call up as Aichi sighed.

" Don't worry, I'll handle it when the time comes. I'll make sure I leave a good impression so that he knows that you're in good hands." Kai said

" ... Yeah."

" Let's go to sleep now. We'll have a long day tomorrow for the tournament." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai turned off the lights and both fell asleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 15! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was after the shop versus shop tournament as Aichi and Kai went back to the apartment together to celebrate their victory.

" It's too bad I lost to Leon-kun." Aichi said

" It was a close match. You did well guarding his attacks." Kai said

" ... About that... When I guarded one of his attacks, I heard my cards' voices..." Aichi said

" What? The cards' voices?" Kai ask

" I'm not sure myself. It's as if my body moved by itself without me knowing. Is that... the 'wind' that Leon-kun was talking about?" Aichi wondered

Kai narrowed his eyes as he thought back to what the future Ren said after the final battle.

 _" Aichi-kun already has a natural PSYqualia budding and was supposed to be awakened naturally. But becoming a PSYqualia Zombie just brought it out earlier and gave him a panic attack because he wasn't familiar with the feeling yet, especially it'd been amplified by the power of the PSYqualia Zombie. Plus, natural PSYqualia has a completely different feeling as to when you receive it forcefully so it's completely safe. I know you're worried about whether he will change once he realises he has it but I can assure you, Aichi-kun won't change. So don't worry and let the process sink into him slowly."_

" ... Maybe you're thinking too much." Kai said

" But I feel like I've felt this sensation before... Only that this sensation was more gentler." Aichi said while smiling

" I see. Well, let's put that aside for a bit and change the subject. What would you like for dinner?" Kai ask

" Uh... Papa's coming so... he usually likes the traditional Japanese meal whenever he comes back. He said the food at Italy starts to bore him a little so he always liked something homey whenever he came back." Aichi said

" I see. We have some fish at home. I'll go grill some and make some soup. I need to make it especially nutritious since you almost fainted today." Kai said

" I'm really okay. I just felt a little dizzy." Aichi said

" But it doesn't change the fact that you almost fainted, especially when you had another attack yesterday. I'm not taking any chances." Kai said

" Okay... But I want to help today." Aichi said

" Sure."

Both arrived back at the apartment as Kai prepared the ingredients needed for dinner before looking over to the bathroom. Aichi was showering inside as Kai finished putting everything down and silently went over to the door after taking his clothes. He then opened the door and saw the curtains drawn. Closing the door, he stripped off his clothes and surprised Aichi by going through the small opening of the curtain and hugging him from behind. Aichi let out a small squeak before looking over to Kai.

" K-K-Kai-kun?! When did you come in?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Just now. I thought that we'll make things quicker by showering together." Kai said

" B-But, that was so sudden..." Aichi said

" Let's just continue to shower. We have to make dinner after all." Kai said

" ... O-Okay..."

Suddenly, Aichi felt Kai's hand reaching in between his legs as he grabbed his wrist.

" N-No! N-Not there..." Aichi stuttered

" ... I'm sorry, Aichi. Just this once... Let me satisfy myself today..." Kai whispered as his face went the same shade as Aichi's already red face

" W-Why so suddenly...?" Aichi ask as Kai broke free and reached in

" I can't stop myself. Whenever I see you today, I can't help it. There's an unbearable heat overwhelming me. We're alone until your father comes. It won't take long." Kai whispered as he moved his hand up and down

Aichi gasped before starting to stifle a few moans, " B-But we have to make dinner..."

" Just a few minutes..." Kai whispered

As Kai continued his action, Aichi soon broke out a soft moan as Kai left a few marks on the back of his neck.

" K-Kai-kun, there's something... behind me..." Aichi moaned

" Just a little more, Aichi... I'm reaching soon..." Kai panted

With one last motion, both came and panted as Kai washed their bodies off and drained the water from the bathtub.

" ... I'm sorry." Kai said

" N-No, it's okay... Are you feeling better...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... Sorry, I really couldn't control my body. There was this uncontrollable temptation and heat for the entire day and it was giving me a hard time. I had to give in at some point but it couldn't be outside." Kai said

" Is this... always usual?" Aichi ask

" ... No. This happened just after... just after I got controlled." Kai replied

" Did that seal leave some sort of spell on you? But that doesn't seem possible..." Aichi said

Aichi finished drying off and wore his clothes before checking on Kai when he finished wearing his clothes.

" I don't feel any sort of spell in your mind. What could have triggered this?" Aichi wondered

" ... It's over now. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kai said

" It's okay. I want to do everything I can to make you happier. And if there is a spell that makes you this infatuated, I will do whatever I can to make sure you're satisfied enough to break free." Aichi said

" Yeah. Though I have to admit, seeing your embarrassed face was absolutely cute." Kai said

Aichi blushed red again, " K-Kai-kun!"

Once they were out of the bathroom, the two started to prepare dinner just before the evening arrived. There was a knock on the door as Aichi went to open it and saw Yosuke.

" W-Welcome, Papa!" Aichi greeted

" Hello, Aichi." Yosuke greeted

" Welcome, Sendou-san. Come on in." Kai greeted

" Excuse my intrusion then." Yosuke said

Aichi took out the guest slippers for Yosuke as he took off his shoes and wore them on before walking into the apartment and looked around.

" It's a pretty simple apartment." Yosuke said

" Yes."

" D-Dinner is ready. Please sit down here, Papa." Aichi said

Yosuke nodded as he sat down before Aichi and Kai followed suit.

" Thank you for the meal."

The three started eating after that as Yosuke glanced up from time to time to look at Aichi and Kai, who were engaged in their own little conversation while Kai fed Aichi a little of his food whenever he was too engaged into it.

" You two are really attached." Yosuke said

" I-I'm sorry, Papa..." Aichi said

" It's fine. Besides, it's the first time I've ever seen you so talkative at the dining table." Yosuke said

" He's never been like this before?" Kai ask

" Of course. He just eats silently like no day was a good day. It's understandable considering he was always bullied." Yosuke replied

" I mean... I never had any good topics either..." Aichi said

" Until he introduced you to Vanguard, right? Let me tell you, it was the first time I have ever seen my son so verbal at the dining table. Although it was only for awhile, I appreciated that you helped him to expand his world." Yosuke said

Kai shook his head as he looked at Aichi, " He helped me expand my world too. After... After my parents left me."

" ... Your parents?" Yosuke ask

" Kai-kun..."

" It's okay." Kai assured before turning back to Yosuke, " My parents left me after extorting money from a family company. Because of that, I was moved from house to house and no one ever liked me since I reminded them of my parents. I had no choice but to move out and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Aichi."

" When did that happen?" Yosuke ask

" On the day I met him. Though it had hurt me but thinking back, I kept thinking about Aichi and it helped me with my problems and of course, Vanguard too, did play a part. But since I was still young, it took me awhile to realize that I've been in love with him since the day we met. That's why when I had the money to come back for high school and have my own apartment, I moved back here and looked for him." Kai explained

" And you two met by luck again." Yosuke said

" No. I wouldn't say it was by luck. I believe it was by fate. We met and I gave Blaster Blade to him. A few years it was Blaster Blade that helped us to reunite again. So I don't believe that it was because of pure luck or coincidence. The meeting between Aichi and I is definitely by fate." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" ... Even though he has healed up rather quickly for some reason, I still am a little angry that you let him get hurt." Yosuke said

" I still feel guilty about it but I won't let it happen again. Besides, the bully and his thugs got arrested yesterday after they tried to barge into here to harm us. The police found weapons on them so they were charged with attemped break in and assault." Kai explained

" I'll settle them on my end then. I won't let them stay on police custody since their punishments are pretty lax." Yosuke said

" Huh?"

" Papa, isn't your job just a small business worker in Italy?" Aichi ask

" You were still young so I couldn't say anything. Besides, you've never asked me about your tutor before. You already know by now that he's a hitman involved with the mafia, right? It was weird that you never questioned me about it." Yosuke said

" I-I mean, you hired him to protect me and teach me self defense... He wasn't a bad person either so I never questioned it..." Aichi said

" ... Then I can tell you now. I'm an agent in the CEDEF HQ in Italy. Right now, I'm filing a request to transfer to the HQ here." Yosuke said

" Then you can stay in Japan again?" Aichi ask

" Most likely. The only reason why I went to Italy was because the Japan HQ wasn't completely established here yet. Now that it is, I can make a transfer over and spend more time with the family." Yosuke said

" I'm so happy!" Aichi exclaimed while smiling

" And so, I'm going to transfer those troublesome kids to the HQ and have them set straight. We'll also need to find out if they have any more members still out there. Just continue to be on the lookout." Yosuke said

" I understand. I'll make sure to protect Aichi." Kai assured

" I'll keep you to your word." Yosuke said

Kai nodded as the three continued eating. Once they were done, Aichi and Kai washed the dishes and just as they finished up, Aichi clenched his chest in pain again. Kai quickly brought him to the bed and let him drink the medicine. Aichi drifted off to sleep after that as Kai went to get a glass of water for both him and Yosuke.

" That's a new medicine. Did the doctor prescribe it?" Yosuke ask

" U-Uh... It's a family recipie for heart conditions. It's been working so you can be rest assured." Kai replied

" I see."

Kai then thought about something before taking out his phone to show Yosuke a picture, " I know this might be a weird question but... do you know this thing?"

It was the sand drawing Aichi had drawn as Yosuke's eyes slowly widened.

" Who drew this?" Yosuke ask

" Aichi did. It was... after a battle. He suddenly drew this but had no recollection of doing it. Since you are part of the mafia, I thought that I can just openly ask this without drawing your suspicion." Kai said

" ... He drew it...? That's impossible... He was only two months old when they met..." Yosuke muttered

" Huh? Two months old? What happened when he was two months old?" Kai ask

" ... That thing showed up in our house one day and tried to kidnap him. But some guy stopped it and sent it away to somewhere... I never knew who that guy was and neither did I find out what that thing was. But one thing was for sure... he was waiting for a chance to take Aichi. Otherwise, out of everyone other beings in this world, why would it specifically target him? Amd most importantly, how did that guy know this would happen? I had been suspecting something about Aichi's past life might have something to do with it but I never knew what he was in his past life. I mean... what happened in our past lives are beyond our knowledge even with the technology these days. We can never know our past lives or others as a matter of fact. I'm actually really glad nothing has happened to him and that thing never came back again. He really loves you a lot and I really hope you'll take good care of him from now on." Yosuke said

" Please be rest assured, Sendou-san. I will definitely take care of Aichi for you and your family. I won't let you worry about him." Kai assured

" Keep to your word then. I'll be heading off now. Thanks for dinner." Yosuke said

Kai waved Yosuke off before closing and locking the door as he changed and turned off the lights before falling asleep beside Aichi.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi and Kai walked together to Capital and met Miwa on the way as the three made their way together.

" So, how was yesterday? I heard your father went over to evaluate Kai. I sure hope you didn't screw up." Miwa said

" As if. He approved of us staying together." Kai said

" Oh? So you admit that you two are a couple?" Miwa ask

" ... Shut up." Kai said as Aichi blushed

" Yes, yes." Miwa laughed

They met Kamui outside of Capital after that and greeted each other before hearing a scream.

" What was that?!" Kai exclaimed

" Morikawa-kun!"

The four ran into the shop as they gasped to see Morikawa on the ground. Aichi quickly rushed over to him but was stopped by a white haired man.

" The fight's not over yet! There's still the final damage check." The man said

" Just stop it!" Izaki exclaimed

" This isn't Vanguard!" Inenaga exclaimed

" What are you jabbering about?! This is a serious Vanguard fight! This is what he asked for!" The man said

" A serious Vanguard fight?" Aichi ask

" Enough of this! I'm throwing them out!" Misaki said

" W-Wait! No way am I gonna lose to a guy like him..." Morikawa said as he flipped up the top card of his deck, " No trigger..."

" Now, imagine it! Imagine yourself perishing miserably on the Planet Cray!" The man laughed

Morikawa placed his final damage on the Damage Zone as electricity was sent out from the gloves and he screamed before collapsing.

" Morikawa-kun!"

" A-Aichi... These things are bad news..." Morikawa said as he held up his hand

" A glove?" Aichi muttered as Morikawa fainted

" Morikawa!"

" What're those gloves?" Miwa ask

" VF glove. If you fight while wearing them, they detect the motion of placing a card on the Damage Zone, then deliver a painful electric shock." Misaki explained

" What the heck kinda item is that?" Miwa muttered

" Don't tell me that Team Foo Fighter... has come to this shop too?" Kamui exclaimed

" You know about Team Foo Fighter? I get it! You got scared and ran away from our serious fights! I bet one of your shops became one of our affiliates, so you came here to do 'casual fights' again." The man said

" Kamui-kun..."

" No... That's not why! I..." Kamui said

He recalled the time Foo Fighter came into his own local shop and challenged him to a serious fight. He lost and the shop also had to close down because Foo Fighter eventually affiliated it and none of the usual customers came back.

" ... Foo Fighter... Isn't that name... The team that Ren-san formed?" Aichi ask

" Hey, Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

Aichi realized what he'd said as he quickly covered his mouth, _" I forgot that I wasn't supposed to say anything related to the future!"_

" You... How do you know Ren-sama?" The man ask

" I-I'm sorry! I must've gotten the wrong person!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hey! Bring him to HQ!" The man ordered

Aichi was lifted up by one of the other men as Kai tried to approach them.

" Let him go!" Kai shouted

" If you want this shop and your friend back, then fight us." The man said

" ... Fine."

" Kai-kun, don't do it!" Aichi exclaimed

" If I win, never come back this shop again either." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai took off the gloves on Morikawa and wore them as they headed down to the standing foght table while Aichi was brought to the other side of the railings by the other men.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" I ride Lizard Runner, Undeux!"

" I ride Machining Worker Ant! Now, imagine it. We've touched down in the wilderness of Planet Cray. Now begins a serious fight with our lives on the line!" The man said

" I go first. Draw. I ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr!" Kai declared, ending his turn

" I also ride. Machining Hornet. Take this! It's my serious attack!" The man declared

" Please guard, Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted

" ... No guard!"

Kai then looked up at Aichi and gave him an assuring smile before putting his damage trigger into his Damage Zone, receiving a shock from the gloves as a result.

" Kai-kun!"

" You feel that? That's the pain of a serious attack! And the pain gets stronger each time you take damage! How much can you take, I wonder?" The man wondered

" That's guy's still pulling stuff like this?!" Kai muttered

 _" ... What am I saying...? Of course he still is. The Ren that I met in the future had changed. So if I can change him in this time, he'll be the same Ren in the future. His memories of the future will be given after the ring confirms his loyalty to Aichi. I can't interfere right now, but what I can do now..."_ Kai thought

Both continued the fight until Kai finally defeated the man as the three men ran out of the shop while Misaki chased after them. Kai ran over to check on Aichi as a slap came across his cheek.

" Huh?!"

" ... Aichi?" Kai ask

" You knew you'd get hurt, then why did you do it?!" Aichi ask

" Sorry, but if I didn't then you would've been taken to their HQ." Kai replied

" ... You knew I would get worried! Kai-kun's an idiot!" Aichi exclaimed as he buried his face in his shirt

" I'm sorry." Kai whispered as he embraced Aichi

" Look at what you did... You made the kid cry. What are you going to do now?" Miwa ask

" Shut up." Kai said as he carried Aichi up

He was about to exit the shop before turning to Kamui.

" I'll only say this once. Don't get mixed up with Team Foo Fighter again." Kai said

Kai then walked out of the shop as Aichi finally lifted up his head.

" I'm sorry... Did it hurt?" Aichi ask as he traced the slightly red mark on Kai's cheek

" It's okay. You only did that because you cared." Kai said

" ... But Kai-kun... Foo Fighters consists of not only those guys, right? They might go back or even go to other shops..." Aichi said

" I don't want you getting involved. Your heart might not be able to handle the shocks." Kai said

" ... Voyage! What will happen to Voyage?!" Aichi ask

" They have Gouki Daimonji there so I don't think there'll be a problem." Kai said

" But I'm worried about Kamui-kun! He might..." Aichi exclaimed

" ... We'll head over to check." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai hid in an alley and used his clouds to transport them to Voyage. The doors then opened as he saw Kamui sprawled on the ground.

" No... Kamui-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

He got off from Kai's arms before rushing over to Kamui's side.

" Kamui-kun!"

" Brother Aichi... I lost... It's so frustrating..." Kamui muttered before fainting

" Kamui-chan!"

" That was weak! Both the deck and the fighter were way too weak! He had some nerve challenging a member of Foo Fighter at his level." The white haired boy said as he took Kamui's deck, " This weakling's deck is worthless!"

The boy threw the deck up in the air as they scattered and fell to floor as Aichi gasped.

" How dare you scatter Kamui-chan's cards!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Young lady... I wouldn't touch that wimp's cards if I were you." One of the men said

" Yeah, his weakness might rub off on ya." The other man said

" Kamui-chan is not weak!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Then why did he lose?" One of them ask

As Nagisa came close to crying, the two men laughed as Aichi placed his hand on her shoulder.

" Aichi-san...?"

" You don't have to pick up Kamui-kun's cards. That's your job." Aichi said as he looked over to the boy

" Huh?"

" You're going to pick up Kamui-kun's cards." Aichi said

" Sure. I'll do whatever you ask. I'll pick up the cards, and I'll even leave this shop, if you want. However, I'll only do that if you beat me!" The boy said

Aichi helped Kamui over to a pillar after that as he took off his jacket and covered Kamui with it.

" Brother Aichi..."

" Aichi! Stop it! I'll fight him! There's no need to risk your health!" Kai exclaimed

" You already did more than enough today, Kai-kun. I have to fight him for doing this to Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" You'll be in more danger if you get continuous shocks!" Kai exclaimed

" But I've survived them, didn't I? Don't worry about me. Just rest, Kai-kun." Aichi assured with a smile

" You're really gonna do it?" Gouki ask

" Yes."

Aichi walked over to the fight table and put on the gloves.

" Okay, let's get started." Aichi said

" What a great feeling. Beating challengers burning with vengeance... and driving them to despair is the best thing ever!" The boy said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 16! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi started his fight with the boy as the others watched on with worry.

" Hey, what's your name?" The boy ask

" Aichi Sendou."

" I'm Kyou Yahagi. Remember that name as the one who will defeat you!" Kyou said

" ... Draw. I ride Knight Squire, Allen! I draw using Glyme's skill." Aichi declared, ending his turn

" Draw. I ride, Stealth Beast, Million Rat! I draw using Stealth Beast, Cat Devil's skill. I attack your Vanguard withe Stealth Beast, Million Rat!" Kyou declared

" No guard."

Aichi placed the card in his Damage Zone as he screamed in pain from the shock.

" Aichi!"

" Hurts bad enough to give ya second thoughts about this fight?" One of the men ask

" Too bad, 'cause you can't surrender mid-match." The other said

 _" So this is the pain Kamui-kun and Kai-kun experienced. And yet, it feels like..."_ Aichi thought as he looked at his shaking hand

" My turn is over. It's your turn now." Kyou said

Aichi nodded as he drew his card.

" Stand up, my avatar! From the military force of Planet Cray's hallowed nation of United Sanctuary, Royal Paladin's Sword of Light! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared, not noticing Kyou's surprised expression

 _" What? His face changed the moment he saw Blaster Blade... That means, he saw that unit Ren uses?"_ Kai thought

Calling his rear guards, Aichi initiated his attacks and ended his turn after dealing Kyou two damage.

" I'm done playing around! I ride Swift Archer, FUSHIMI! Call! Broken Arrow!" Kyou declared

Aichi placed his third damage on his Damage Zone as he screamed again.

" I'm not done yet!" Kyou said as he rested Million Rat and Left Arrester

" Gallatin intercepts!" Aichi declared

" Go on, it's your turn." Kyou said

 _" For now, I'll retire his Left Arrester and do my best to avoid his Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU's combo."_ Aichi thought as he stood his units and drew his card

" I ride! Come to me now, leader of light! Prince of Royal Paladin! Imaginary Gift! Force!" Aichi declared, putting the Gift under Blaster Blade's card after calling him from the Soul, " Skill activated! Burst Buster!"

Left Arrester was retired as Kyou clicked his tongue.

" Pongal!" Aichi called behind Alfred and put a card from the top of his deck into the Soul, " Akane! I'm counting on you!"

" Guard! Stealth Beast, Moon Edge!" Kyou declared

Aichi then attacked with Alfred and Blaster Blade, dealing Kyou two damage again before ending his turn.

" You think you can overtake me with that level of play? Stand and draw! Don't you dare look down on me! I ride! Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU! Imaginary Gift, Accel!" Kyou declared as he placed the Accel card on the left, " Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI! Come to me, Shijimamaru! Left Arrester!"

" Another Left Arrester..." Aichi muttered

" ZANBAKU's skill activates! Counterblast! Soulblast! I superior call Right Arrester! Right Arrester's skill activates!" Kyou declared

" Now Brother Aichi can't ride any other units." Kamui said

" He can't stand himself during his next turn, either!" Gouki exclaimed

" Aichi..."

" Exactly! There's nothing you can do about it! Sic' him!" Kyou declared as he rested Right Arrester and Shijimamaru

" Wingal!" Aichi declared as he placed the card in the Guardian Circle

" Not bad. But none can escape my sword!" Kyou declared as he rested ZANBAKU and Million Rat, " Drive check! I got a critical trigger! I give the power to Left Arrester, the critical to my Vanguard! Second check! I got a front trigger! Brutal Binding Slash!"

Aichi checked his fourth card and placed it in the Damage Zone before screaming. He then checked his fifth damage and screamed again.

" Stop it, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi gasped as his chest started tightening and acting up. He gritted his teeth and endured as Kyou continued his attacks.

" Onward!" Kyou declared, resting Left Arrester and Million Rat

" Epona! Flogal!" Aichi declared, placing the two cards on the Guardian Circle

" You too, MUSASHI!" Kyou declared, resting MUSASHI

Aichi dropped King of Knights, Alfred from his hand before placing a card in the Guardian Circle, " Perfect guard with Flash Shield, Iseult!" Remembering MUSASHI's skill, he hesitated before placing Marron down as well, using up his whole hand

" Aw, looks like his hand's empty!" The first man laughed

Kyou laughed before pointing at Aichi, " Alright, it's your turn! Let's see you squirm!"

Aichi tried to keep conscious as his vision blurred and cleared a few times while he held onto the fight table.

" I can't let this go on any longer!" Kai exclaimed

Kai rushed to the fight table as he was then blocked by the two men.

" Get out of the way! Otherwise..." Kai warned as Kamui noticed him taking out his boxes

He quickly shot up despite the pain and grabbed Kai's arm.

" No! No matter what it is, they are normal people!" Kamui whispered

" But Aichi is... He won't hold on any longer!" Kai whispered

Kamui gritted his teeth as well as they looked back at Aichi, who seemed to be getting paler by the second.

 _" What should I do...? I can't... keep my consciousness any... longer..."_ Aichi thought

 _" My Vanguard."_ A voice called

 _" Huh...?"_

 _" Do you hear their voices? Your cards are worried too. If their Vanguard were to lose consciousness, who can lead them to victory? Now, draw the next card."_ Another voice said

 _" Who are you...? You sound... familiar..."_ Aichi thought

 _" It doesn't matter. Draw the next card and let me take over for awhile."_ The voice said

 _" ... You won't hurt the others, will you...?"_ Aichi thought

 _" I promise. No harm will be laid on anyone."_ The voice said

 _" Okay..."_

" Why're you just standing there?! You don't get to quit during a match! You will suffer through that VF glove damage to the very end!" Kyou said

" Okay, I understand..." Aichi muttered

" Knock it off! There's nothing you can do here! Just let me take my turn so I can finish the fight!" Kyou exclaimed

" ... My apology. I will take my turn now. Draw. I call. Sage of Guidance, Zenon." Aichi declared

" Sage of Guidance, Zenon?!" Kyou exclaimed

" What's wrong? I just called it. If there's nothing else... Skill activated. I look at the top card of my deck. If it is the same grade as my Vanguard, I can ride it." Aichi declared as he looked at the top card, " ... Grade 3. Soul Saver Dragon."

" I-It can't be! He drew a grade 3?!" Kyou exclaimed

" Sacred dragon of light... Come at my call! I superior ride! Soul Saver Dragon!" Aichi declared

 _" His demeanor completely changed... Could it be..."_ Kai thought

Aichi finished the match using Soul Saver as a light disappeared from his eyes. Kai immediately rushed over to catch him from collapsing as he let him drink the medicine.

" Kai... kun...?"

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

A deck came into view as they looked up to see that Kyou had picked up all the cards.

" Thank you..." Aichi said as he took the deck

" When you rode Soul Saver Dragon... At that moment, did you hear the voices of the cards?" Kyou ask

" You mean the feeling that a unit was speaking to me, in my head?" Aichi ask

" I knew it." Kyou said

" You know about that?" Aichi ask

" The power to hear the voices of the cards and see what's going to happen in a fight... PSYqualia." Kyou explained

" PSYqualia...?" Aichi muttered, _" It was the same sensation when I became a Zombie... but the wind that blew was more gentler this time... That means... I already have PSYqualia before that...?"_

" Yeah, our group's-" Kyou was cut off by a kick as he collapsed

" You're not a member of Foo Fighter anymore, much less AL4." The first man said

" That's right. Foo Fighter's one rule is, 'Winners get all! Losers get lost!'." The other man said

" Which means... whoever beats him... will be the next AL4 member!" The first man said as he pointed to Aichi

" Now you'll fight us!" The second man said

" As if. As long as I'm here, don't even think of getting near Aichi." Kai said as he took out his deck

And the end result? Kai brutally won both matches without giving both men a break as they ran out of the shop. Kai huffed and carried Aichi out of the shop. He then walked back to the apartment and laid Aichi down.

" Are you feeling better, you idiot?" Kai ask

" ... I'm sorry..." Aichi replied

" Your heart acted up again, didn't it? I told you that it'll be dangerous, why didn't you listen?!" Kai ask

" I couldn't forgive myself if I'd let them keep up like that... I know you can handle it but you already suffered enough..." Aichi replied

" I'm worried about you... We're running out of the medicine. The future Ren and Ishida left me with the recipe. I'll go get the things I need for the medicine so just stay here and rest tomorrow." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai patted his head before standing up to make dinner for Aichi. Once it was done, he scooped the porridge into a claypot before scooping a smaller amount into a smaller bowl. He then woke Aichi up and helped him to sit up.

" Here. Eat some. You'll have more strength." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai fed him the porridge until he was full and he was laid down again.

" Aichi. While you were fighting, did you happen to hear another voice?" Kai ask

" ... Now that you've said it... It was a familiar voice..." Aichi muttered as he suddenly felt a pain in his head

" Aichi?!"

" My head hurts..." Aichi said

" Just rest. You must be tired." Kai said

The pain slowly started to subside as Aichi slowly smirked.

" Hey there, Toshiki Kai. It's been awhile." Aichi said

" ... It can't be. I destroyed you." Kai said

" I told you, didn't I? He and I are almost one and the same. The seal that you destroyed is just my future self." 'Aichi' said

" But that's impossible... Even so, I should've destroyed you!" Kai exclaimed

" Your sword was solely focused on my future self. I was still dormant inside of him so I didn't surface and didn't get destroyed. But I'm not here to get destroyed again. I saved him today so shouldn't you be thankful?" 'Aichi' ask

" ... When will you get out of him?" Kai ask

" His first seal was taken out by that past self of his while I'm the final seal. Who knows... It really depends on him to see whether my seal over him will break. But with him experiencing constant pain, it just means that my seal is cracking. That's why I have already given up on trying to take over him to create trouble. Not without leaving a final present for the two of you though." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?"

" My first present was in the future. You went into an unknown heat yesterday, right? I was the one who put that spell inside you. It was entertaining to see you struggle to keep in control while you play around with him." 'Aichi' giggled

" It was your fault?!" Kai exclaimed, blushing

" That's right. And my last present..." 'Aichi' said as he stroked his stomach, " ... Not that I'm not warning you but if you want to partake in those things, please be more careful. Otherwise, you might end up with a... returning result."

" ... Hey! What did you do?!" Kai exclaimed

" Do I really have to say everything? ... If you want a family, he can give you one." 'Aichi' said

Kai blushed again, " You made _that_ organ inside him?!"

" Of course. Isn't it everyone's wish to have a family? I'm granting you two that chance. But be aware of your current age, it won't be easy if you make a wrong move." 'Aichi' said

" You little..." Kai muttered

" ... I'm tired. I'll be resting then. Don't let him out of your sight for these two days." 'Aichi' warned before quickly falling asleep

 _" What did it mean by that?"_ Kai thought

Kai shook off his thoughts as he ate his own dinner and went to sleep. The next morning, Kai left a note on the beside table and a cup of water before leaving the apartment and locked the door. He then read the list the future Ren and Naoki left for him while walking as Kamui and Kyou arrived a little after he left the area.

" This should be it..." Kamui said

" He lives here? Even though his family lives on the other street?" Kyou ask

" Well, I heard he moved in with Kai and this is the address Emi-san gave me. Let's head up." Kamui said

Kamui led the way as they finally found the apartment.

" I wonder if they're awake..." Kamui said

Kamui knocked on the door as Aichi woke up from the noise. He slowly got up and looked around as he read the note Kai left on the bedside table before hurrying up to open the door.

" Kamui-kun..."

" Good morning, Brother Aichi!" Kamui greeted

Kyou came out from behind him as Aichi blinked, " Kyou-kun? Are you two friends now?"

" No way!" Both exclaimed

" I only brought him since he said he had a proposal for you. He also claims he quit Foo Fighter." Kamui explained

" Huh? You have a proposal?" Aichi ask

" You guys hate how Foo Fighter pushes people around, don't you?" Kyou ask

Aichi and Kamui nodded.

" You'd like to wipe them out, wouldn't you?" Kyou ask

" You bet! This whole world'd be better off without those creeps around!" Kamui exclaimed

" Then let's do it. Let's go Foo Fighter Hunting!" Kyou said

" Foo Fighter... Hunting?" Aichi wondered

Aichi let the two in and closed the door as he sat down on the bed and drank the water Kai left.

" You still look unwell, Brother. Are you really okay?" Kamui ask

" Yes... Don't worry about me..." Aichi assured

Kyou then handed a paper to them as they read it while Kyou explained the plan to them.

" Let's do it, Brother Aichi! We can take out all of Foo Fighter!" Kamui said

" Kamui-kun..."

 _" That's right... Kamui-kun's neighbourhood shop closed because of Foo Fighter... I guess I'll explain to Kai-kun later..."_ Aichi thought

" Okay... I'll do my best..." Aichi said

" I'm counting on it." Kyou said

Aichi got up to change but suddenly collapsed back onto the bed as Kamui got up to check on him.

" Brother!"

 _" I'm feeling tired... Why...? I was fine up until now..."_ Aichi thought as he then looked over to the glass of water he had drank down, _" Kai-kun, you're so mean...!"_

Aichi couldn't keep conscious as he soon closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. The front door opened after that as Kai glared at the two.

" I knew it. What are you planning to do, Foo Fighter?" Kai ask

" Foo Fighter Hunting! If you want, I have the invasion plan and we can go and clear the shops affiliated with Foo Fighter!" Kyou explained

" I'm not interested and don't get Aichi involved either." Kai said

" He suddenly fainted!" Kamui exclaimed

" I know. I added sleeping pills inside his water just in case something like this would happen and interrupt his rest." Kai said

" Huh?! You knew?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Not much but I predicted it would happen. Now stay away from him and keep him away from this hunting stuff. If you want to go Foo Fighter Hunting, then be my guest and go do it yourself. Keep Aichi out of it." Kai warned

Kyou clicked his tongue as he and Kamui left. Kai sat down after setting a small table beside the bed as he started making the medicine accordingly by the steps written. Soon, all the previous empty bottles were filled and ready for Aichi. Aichi's groan stopped Kai from what he was doing as he checked on him.

" Kai-kun..."

" You're awake. I'll get you your lunch." Kai said

" Why did you do that...?" Aichi ask

" ... I didn't want you going out there and doing that again in this state of yours. Get lots of rest and we'll talk about it next time." Kai said

" Meanie..." Aichi muttered

Kai's ears perked up as he made his way back to the bed and climbed on top of Aichi.

" K-Kai-kun...?!"

" Say that one more time. I'll make sure you can't move and go to school tomorrow." Kai warned

" ... It's true... You spiked my water so that I couldn't help Kamui-kun and Kyou-kun..." Aichi said

" You needed sleep. Look at how exhausted you are. Just listen to me and have a good rest. My warning still stays though." Kai said as he smirked

" W-What will you do...?" Aichi ask

Kai leaned in towards Aichi's ear and whispered, " Do you really want to know?"

Aichi blushed madly as he felt Kai's breath on his ear before feeling his moist tongue licking it and pushed him away.

" Okay, okay...! I-I'm hungry! What's for lunch?!" Aichi exclaimed, changing the subject

Kai smirked in satisfaction before standing up and going back to the kitchen. Aichi heaved a small sigh of relief as he laid back down to watch Kai cooking.

" It's still porridge. It's a little plain but it's better for your health." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai finished making the porridge as he did the same thing from the night before. Pouring the porridge into the claypot and then scooping up a small amount for Aichi to eat before walking over to the bed.

" I can feed myself... Just go and have your lunch too, Kai-kun..." Aichi said, propping himself up

" No. I'm staying here to feed you. Now, open your mouth." Kai said, holding out the spoon

Aichi pouted a little but did as told as he soon finished the bowl of porridge and Kai laid him back on the pillow.

" Go and eat... Otherwise you might get stomachaches..." Aichi said

" I'm not that weak. I won't get gastric pains so easily. You just rest." Kai said

" Okay..."

Aichi slowly closed his eyes and slept again as Kai went to the dining table to eat his lunch.

 _" What will I do about tomorrow though? It's not like I can keep him at home. He will become stubborn and plan to go to school anyway... Maybe I should skip school tomorrow to keep watch."_ Kai thought as time continued to pass

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 17! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Aichi had woken up slightly earlier and got ready for school as Kai stretched after waking up.

" You should've slept in a little while longer..." Kai yawned

" I'm not that tired anymore. You should get ready for school too." Aichi said

" I'm planning to skip it today to take care of you." Kai said

" You shouldn't do that. It might affect your grades." Aichi said

" It won't. Don't worry about it." Kai said

" No. You have to go today. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Aichi said

" ... Fine. Just wait for me at the school gates as usual." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai went to get ready and make breakfast before leaving for school. He dropped Aichi off at his school before leaving for his. Once he arrived, he inwardly sighed as he momentarily forgot that he had after school classroom duties. Putting down his bag, he quickly typed a quick message to Aichi before keeping his phone. A few hours passed as school finally ended. Aichi was waiting by the school gates as he checked Kai's message and leaned beside the gate to wait for him. That was when an arm grabbed him.

* * *

As soon as he finished his classroom duties, Kai went to get his shoes while Miwa chattered beside him, who'd also gotten the duty on the same day.

" Going off to meet Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Why do you care?" Kai ask

" Hey, you've been keeping him to yourself these few days! Let's head to Capital for once! ... Misaki-chan and I encountered Foo Fighters members again yesterday. That chick called Asaka Narumi and Ren." Miwa said

" Ren?!"

" Yeah. Misaki-chan won against Asaka Narumi but she was no match for Ren. I thought that we could talk about it." Miwa said

" ... I'll leave Aichi at home today. We're going to raid the HQ and set things straight." Kai said

" Won't Aichi slap you again for doing that?" Miwa teased

" ... He probably would if he found out..." Kai muttered

Miwa chuckled as they soon arrived at the middle school gates.

" Huh?"

Miwa went over to the bag lying on the ground as he picked it up and looked at the ID written inside.

" This is... Aichi's bag!" Miwa exclaimed

" What?!"

Kai rushed over to his side as he looked through the belongings.

" His deck is not inside... Someone took Aichi and his deck?!" Kai exclaimed

" But who would do that?" Miwa ask

" ... Two days ago, after we left, Aichi told me to head to Voyage because he was worried. Foo Fighter showed up there and defeated Gouki Daimonji and Kamui. Aichi got angry and challenged the leader to a fight. He won but it wasn't without repercussions. He had a relapse... If I were to assume that those two underlings that followed the leader wanted to become AL4 members..." Kai said

" ... Don't tell me... They came and brought him to the HQ?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I can't let that happen! Contact Tokura and inform her to stay alert! This isn't over!" Kai said

" Okay! But what should we do now?" Miwa ask as he fished out his phone

" We're going to find and get Aichi out of there." Kai replied with a dangerous tone laced in his voice

Miwa inwardly flinched as he quickly called Misaki while both started running towards the HQ. They arrived at the HQ after making many turns as they caught their breath before making their way in. When they found the practice room, Miwa kicked open the door as the members all turned to them. Kai scanned the room and found the two underlings that were with Kyou as he pointed to them.

" Fight me and tell me where Aichi is." Kai said

" Who the heck are you guys?" One of the members ask

" Nobody whose names you deserve to hear." Miwa replied

" What?!"

" One or even two of your members took my friend here. I'm here to take him back. I'm sure you two know very well who he is." Kai said

" Oh, that small boy? You know our rules, don't you?" Another member ask

" Winners get all." Kai said

" Losers get lost!" Miwa continued

" We just have to beat all of you, right?!" Kai ask as he took out his deck

" Count me in!" Miwa said as he took out his deck

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had just woken up in an unfamiliar room as he recounted what had happened to him.

 _" I was waiting for Kai-kun and then... I got caught? Then where am I?"_ Aichi thought

" Are you awake?" A voice ask

Aichi looked over to the side as he saw a long, black haired man standing at the doorway.

" You are..." Aichi said

" Tetsu Shinjou. I heard you defeated Kyou." Tetsu said

" Kyou-kun? Y-Yeah, I did beat him..." Aichi said

" And they said you talked to the cards." Tetsu said

" ... I did? I'm not sure..." Aichi said

" Fight me." Tetsu said

" Huh?"

" I want to be certain of something. So I want you to fight me." Tetsu said

" But why?" Aichi ask

" If you need a reason to fight, then I'll tell you. I'm the commander of Foo Fighter. If you defeat me, then I'll stop the invasion plan." Tetsu said

" The commander... I understand. I'll fight you." Aichi said

" Your deck is here. So just come over." Tetsu said

Aichi went over to the fight table and took his deck as he set the field and drew his cards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

A little into the match, Tetsu rode No Life King, Death Anchor as Aichi looked at it and it triggered his PSYqualia as a result. However, he was still defeated as he held onto the table for support while panting heavily.

" Now for my side of the bargain, since I won, I want you to tell me what Vanguard means to you." Tetsu said

" What Vanguard... means to me..." Aichi repeated as the pain in his chest increased

That was when the doors slammed open and Kai ran in to catch him.

" Aichi!"

" Kai?!" Tetsu exclaimed

Kai hurriedly took out the medicine to let Aichi drink as he fell asleep after snuggling onto Kai's chest.

" Tetsu..."

" I never expected to see you here." Tetsu said

" And I'm not staying here for long. Your underlings took him and now I'm bringing him home." Kai said

" Wait. I can't possibly let you leave so easily. Wait until Ren comes back." Tetsu said

" No."

" That boy has PSYqualia. I'm sure Ren would be interested to fight him." Tetsu said

" And I'm declining that fight." Kai said

" And if I try to stop you?" Tetsu ask

" You wouldn't want to even try." Kai said

Kai reached for his box weapons as Aichi's hand stopped him.

" Aichi?"

" Don't..." Aichi muttered

" You just rest. I'll get us out of here soon." Kai said

" You're just going to make things worse if you do that... Let me handle this..." Aichi said

" Why are you taking over again?" Kai whispered

" ... He's unconscious... Besides, doing this will only delay the inevitable... We have to meet Ren Suzugamori..." 'Aichi' whispered

Kai inwardly clicked his tongue as he carried 'Aichi' and sat down on the sofa nearby while leaning 'Aichi' on his shoulder.

" Fine. I'll wait." Kai said

" ... Then tell me the other reason why you're here." Tetsu said

" I didn't like that you guys were rampaging around my neighborhood so I came here to stop it." Kai said

Miwa came in with Asaka soon after as he sighed.

" Sorry, I couldn't stop her any longer..." Miwa said

" It's fine." Kai said

" How's Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Resting." Kai replied

" Fight me, Toshiki Kai." Asaka said as she took out her deck

Kai looked over to 'Aichi' as he opened his eyes and got up before propping his elbow on the arm rest of the sofa. He pressed his chin on his hand as Kai nodded and proceeded to fight Asaka.

" Sendou. I still haven't heard your response yet." Tetsu said

" ... Before Vanguard, I had nothing. But when I met Kai-kun and he gave me Blaster Blade, my world expanded. It was because of him that I could become the person I am now. To me, Vanguard is everything. It helped me go through the tough times." 'Aichi' said

 _" Huh? His tone sounds a lot like... must be my imagination..."_ Miwa thought as he shook his head

 _" At least, that's what I think he would say... I really can't imitate him... But this is enough..."_ 'Aichi' thought

Kai took care of Asaka in no time as he went back to 'Aichi' to lean him back down on his shoulder.

" What's taking him so long...?" Kai muttered

" Just wait a little while longer..." 'Aichi' whispered

That was when the door opened as Ren entered while Misaki, Kamui and Kyou followed behind him.

" Kai! Brother!"

" My, what's this? I never thought you'd be the one to come to me. Long time no see, Kai. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. A very long time..." Ren said

" It doesn't feel like long though." Kai said as he stood up while leaning 'Aichi' back on the sofa

" Don't mention about the future yet." 'Aichi' whispered

" You don't have to tell me twice." Kai whispered

" Kai. Why did you leave us without saying anything?" Ren ask

" You guys were the ones who chose to hang around me. I didn't owe you any notice." Kai replied

" What a pity. Here I thought I was the only one who understood your feelings of isolation, and vice versa." Ren said

" Isolation?" Kai ask

" I understand it well. I longed to be perfect like you, which is why I eventually reached the pinnacle of Cardfighting, like you. So I understand your isolation. I understand being sick of your own strength, and yet feeling that the only thing to do is keep seeking out strong opponents. It was hard on you, wasn't it? I thought the only one who could save you from that isolation was someone in the same position: me. And yet..." Ren said as he grabbed Kai by his shirt collar, " ... I heard that you lost from the munchkin. To that boy... To Aichi Sendou!"

 _" Kamui told him that...?"_ Kai thought as he looked over to 'Aichi'

" Aichi... Yeah." Kai confirmed as he grabbed Ren's wrist and pulled him away, " I lost to Aichi."

'Aichi' pretended to have completely regained consciousness as he looked around. Kai pulled him by his arm to help him to stand as he gave a quick warning glance to him before returning to his normal facade.

" Kai-kun...?"

" I didn't come here today just to see you though. Ren, your underlings took Aichi here and he eventually got exhausted from a fight. I haven't said anything because he asked me to but I have to say it now. Aichi is suffering from a heart condition. Every shocks he take might cause a relapse and I'm not going to risk his life just so you can satisfy your PSYqualia research." Kai said

" That's why he fainted so easily." Tetsu said

" ... You've never done this for any of us before. When did you start to care, Kai?" Ren ask

" Huh?"

" You never cared this much, even to your friend, Biwa." Ren said

" It's Miwa!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yet you're here right now to rescue him and you don't look like you're planning to let go of him anytime soon." Ren pointed out

" He's sick. It's natural to care." Kai said

" But not you, Toshiki Kai." Ren retorted

" I don't care about what you think but you got Aichi in danger by holding all these so called serious fights. I'm not going to stay quiet." Kai said

" Kai, even now, I still can't believe... that you lost to a boy like him. Join me in a Vanguard fight, Aichi Sendou. If we fight, then I'll be able to tell whether you truly gained victory over Kai. Come..." Ren said

'Aichi' averted his eyes as he sneakily took something out from his pocket and looked back at Ren. Kai cut in between them as he stood firmly.

" You shouldn't fight him. You'll just lose." 'Aichi' whispered

" I need to try. You might think you don't need it but this is still Aichi's body you're using. He still needs some rest." Kai whispered

" If you say so..." 'Aichi' whispered

'Aichi' stepped back as Kai turned back to Ren.

" Don't get me wrong, Ren. Sure, I lost to Aichi. But that was in order to teach him Vanguard. I wasn't fighting him earnestly." Kai said

" What're ya talking about?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Wait." Misaki said

" But..."

" Ren, your objective is to obtain absolute victory. Shouldn't you be challenging me, the one person you've never beaten? There's no need for you to do it indirectly. I'll fight you." Kai said

" You'll fight me? Now, don't you get me wrong. I came here to save you. Poor you, all isolated and unable to have any serious fights. I'll save you by using my power: PSYqualia. Then I'll have achieved perfection. That is my greatest wish. Absolute victory." Ren said

" You think you've surpassed me, by using that power?" Kai ask

" Fight me and you'll see." Ren said

" Then let's go!" Kai said, taking out his deck

Ren took out his deck as well as their arms crossed.

" Vanguard fight!"

Ren took off his jacket as they set their field and drew their hand cards.

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

 _" Maybe I can take this time to look a little into what caused this obsession..."_ 'Aichi' thought as he twirled a strand of his hair a little

Misaki had looked over to him at that point of time as she blinked.

 _" Aichi's been acting weird ever since he woke up. That demeanour... but that's impossible. Kai got rid of it in the future. It couldn't have possibly... Then does Kai know about it?"_ Misaki thought as she looked back at the fight

They all watched the fight as it looked like Kai had the upper hand but in the end, he lost to Ren after he used Phantom Blaster Dragon as he fell back after receiving the last damage. 'Aichi' quickly got up to catch him as he laid his head on his lap. Miwa ran over to them as well.

" You foolish boy. Didn't I tell you what'll happen already? Yet you stubbornly went ahead to fight anyway." 'Aichi' whispered

" ... You! You're not Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

" Don't say that. I'm still him." 'Aichi' said

" You're different! Now I'm sure!" Miwa exclaimed

 _" ... He's waking up soon. I'll pass on a few information to him and go back to sleep."_ 'Aichi' thought

'Aichi' closed his eyes as the real Aichi soon regained consciousness and looked around.

 _" When did I get over here...?"_ Aichi thought

He then received a few memories of what had transpired as he looked down at Kai.

" Kai-kun! Are you okay?!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" He's back to normal... That thing left so easily?"_ Miwa thought

" You're an eyesore, Aichi Sendou." Ren said

" Huh?"

" I was supposed to be the one to save him. I was to achieve perfection, so that the solitude experienced only by those standing at the pinnacle of Cardfighting would be shared between the two of us. And yet, you..." Ren said

" Hey, what're ya talking about?!" Kamui exclaimed

" The Toshiki Kai that I'd had as my objective was already gone. You changed Kai." Ren said

" I... changed Kai-kun?" Aichi repeated

" ... In more ways than one..." Miwa muttered

" Now I have no way of knowing whether I would've beat Kai as he was before you beat him." Ren said as he grabbed Aichi's shirt, " There's only one path left to me! To fight you and obtain perfect victory! Now, fight me, Aichi Sendou!"

Ren then fell on his knees in exhaustion as Tetsu ran over to him.

" You're too exhausted to fight him! Besides, I fought Sendou not that long ago. In my opinion, you're light years ahead of him." Tetsu said

" Shut up, Tetsu. Your words of comfort won't sway me now." Ren said

" Ren..."

" Kai was the perfect man. He'd never lost, not even once! Someone stole victory from Kai, and I can't just let that go! I won't be satisified until I resolve this here and now! I beat Kai, but now I want greater perfection! So come to the table, Aichi Sendou." Ren said as he stood up

" But, I... I didn't change Kai-kun. He's the one who changed me. Kai-kun invited me to fight, and ever since then, my world has expanded. That's why I'm so grateful to Kai-kun. Besides, like he told you earlier, he wasn't fighting seriously then. He was teaching me Vanguard, and took it easy on me." Aichi said

" Nonsense! You don't know anything about Kai. He would never let anyone beat him just for a lame reason like that! There must have been something that allowed you to surpass Kai then!" Ren said

" But..."

" Don't defile Kai any further!" Ren yelled

" But... But I..." Aichi muttered

" Don't do it, Aichi..." Kai muttered

" Kai-kun..."

" You've come to, Kai?" Miwa ask

" Don't do it. Don't step into the same world as us!" Kai said

" What world?" Aichi ask

" It's one devoid of all but endless fighting, where you see everyone else as the enemy. Choose a different world. Please!" Kai begged

" Even when you said that, didn't you step into my world? It has much more fights than anything else." Aichi said

" That world and this world are two different things. Don't compare them." Kai said

" ... Then let Aichi fight him!" Miwa said

" Miwa!"

" I think you're the only one who can end Ren and Kai's cycle of fighting." Miwa said

" Me? I can't do that..." Aichi said

" Sure you can! After all, you beat Kai once before!" Miwa said

" Aichi, don't!" Kai exclaimed

That was when Miwa grabbed Kai off Aichi's lap and threw him back onto the sofa.

" Miwa, you jerk!" Kai exclaimed

" Don't worry. I'm sure Aichi will be fine." Miwa assured

Aichi finished a short conversation with Misaki and Kamui to assure them before going to the fight table. Ren then looked at the VF gloves on his hand.

" These VF gloves... They virtually recreate the pain felt by Vanguard units, to let one attain a sense of unity with them. But since we both have PSYqualia, we don't need these." Ren said as he removed the gloves

Aichi gaped at him as he saw the faint indigo flames burning behind Ren while he passed the gloves to Asaka.

 _" No... It's not time yet... Just a little longer..."_ Aichi thought as he kept the ring in his hand back into his pocket

" Are you ready?" Ren ask

" Yes..."

" Imagine it. Right now, we're present on the Planet Cray as astral bodies." Ren said

Both him and Aichi entered the imaginative field as Aichi looked around.

" Where are we?" Aichi muttered as wind blew

" It seems that you also feel it... The wind that blows on the Planet Cray. Up until now, I've always appeared in this domain alone. I'm delighted to have someone finally join me here. Now then..." Ren said

" Let's do it." Aichi said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 18! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The fight between Aichi and Ren had begun as they flipped over their starting Vanguards.

" I ride Glyme!" Aichi declared

" I ride Fullbau." Ren declared

In the imaginative field, Ren rode Blaster Javelin while Aichi rode Knight Squire, Allen and started trading blows. Aichi's sword landed its hit as Ren got up.

" A mere warrior of light has wounded me. Me... I ride Blaster Dark! My darkness will blot out the light! Ability Blast! Greediness Shadow!" Ren declared, retiring Marron

" Marron!"

" You'll be following them soon enough. Attend me, Black Sage, Charon! You shall experience the power of our darkness." Ren said

" Charon's Book of Magic: Section 118!" Charon declared as he closed his book

Aichi was hit back by a wave of dark energy as he hit the wall.

" Uh oh. It's too soon for you to fall. You can do that after I run you through with my sword. Darkside Blade!" Ren declared as another of dark energy hit Aichi

In reality, Aichi had been dealt two damage as he stumbled a little before holding onto the table.

" Aichi!"

" Brother Aichi!"

Ren also collasped on his knees and held onto the table as Asaka ran over to him.

" I knew you shouldn't have kept fighting in your condition..." Asaka said

" Don't say another word, A-chan... or I'll hate you." Ren said as he stood back up

" ... I ride! Blaster Blade! Ability Blast! Burst Buster! Attend me, Sage of Salvation, Benon! Benon attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive check!" Aichi declared as he flipped the top card

No trigger. Aichi ended his turn as Ren drew his cards and stood his units.

" Tecchan was right. Perhaps it's because we share the same sense, but I understand you well, even though we only just met." Ren said

Aichi's PSYqualia deactivated for awhile as he looked back at Ren.

" I understand you too. You enjoy Vanguard fights a great deal, don't you, Ren-san? And above else, you treasure the fights you've had with Kai-kun. Just like I do." Aichi said

" But those treasured moments... My fights with Kai, which tie into the core of my very being... You changed them. You tainted the fights between me and Kai! You're the one person I must defeat! I ride! A jet-black king of knights who rules the darkness. The Dark Dictator. Imaginary Gift: Force. Call. Blaster Rapier and I use Dark Dictator's skill to superior call Blaster Axe. Retire Wingal. And then I call... Skull Witch, Nemain. I use her skill to superior call another Nemain. Go!" Ren declared as he rested Nemain and Blaster Axe

" Flogal!" Aichi declared as he placed the card on the Guardian Circle

Ren rested Blaster Rapier as Aichi took the damage.

" I'm going to blot out your light. Attack!" Ren declared as he rested The Dark Dictator

As soon as he took the damage, Aichi screamed in pain as he held onto the table again.

" Now he has four damage. They're tied." Misaki said

 _" That's right, Aichi Sendou. It's not yet time for you to fall."_ Ren thought

" Stand and draw." Aichi declared

 _" Now you'll ride... Soul Saver Dragon."_ Ren thought

" I ride! Dispelling the dark clouds that obstruct the way to hope! Dragon of sacred light! Soul Saver Dragon! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Aichi declared

 _" Do you see your image of conclusion?"_ A voice ask

 _" Huh?"_

 _" He has seen his. You will overwrite that image and teach him what's right. Go on and take your turn."_ The voice said

Aichi slightly nodded as he followed what his PSYqualia is telling him as he called his rear guards. Aichi then went on with his attacks but Ren only took one damage out of all three attacks as he took his turn.

" Born from the dark abyss, a maelstrom of power gone amok takes form... Emerge and bring forth your evil power! I ride! Phantom Blaster Dragon! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Ren declared

" Kai, the unit that finished you off has now appeared before Aichi." Miwa said

" This fight is over. It's time I wrapped this up." Ren said

He called Blaster Dark and retired Pongal as he then retired three of his units for Phantom Blaster Dragon's Damned Charging Lance and attacked Aichi. Aichi took the two damage as his sixth check revealed...

" Look! Sendou's damage check... He drew a heal trigger!" Kyou exclaimed

Aichi healed a damage and survived the assault. Back in the imaginative field, Aichi showed Ren how a little beacon was given to the both of them during a time when they needed it the most as he took the card in front of them.

" This little beacon that Kai-kun gave to me is shining so brightly. I ride! The light that will rewrite the world of darkness!" Aichi declared

" Wh-What's this?!" Ren exclaimed

" Exculpate the Blaster!" Aichi declared

" My image is being overwritten! Aichi Sendou, has your PSYqualia actually surpassed mine?!" Ren exclaimed

" Immeasurable Blade!" Aichi declared as he rested Exculpate

" Mac Lir!" Ren declared as he placed the card on his Guardian Circle

" Twin drive! First check. Second check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Wingal!" Aichi declared

Exculpate took out Ren's rear guards as Mac Lir retired from the Guardian Circle after the attack finished.

" Exculpate... is retiring." Kyou said

" Now Ren-sama will get a turn!" Asaka said

" He was so close!" Miwa exclaimed

Misaki nodded.

" No... After retiring Exculpate, he puts two cards from his hand into the Soul, and then... Aichi rides Blaster Blade!" Kai said

" I'm going to cleave through the darkness that binds you! Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Aichi Sendou... is dazzling." Ren said as he smirked, " No guard."

His final damage check had no trigger as Aichi won the match. Ren collapsed on his knees as Asaka ran to him.

" Ren-sama!"

Aichi still hasn't broken out of his trance yet until Miwa placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes took note of his surroundings and that they were at the room again.

" You did it, Aichi!" Miwa exclaimed

" M-Miwa-san? Wh-Where am I?" Aichi ask

" You won!" Misaki exclaimed

" I knew ya could do it, Brother Aichi!" Kamui exclaimed

Aichi felt his knees giving out as Kai rushed over to his side and caught him.

" Aichi!"

" I won?" Aichi muttered

" You're strong, Aichi Sendou. After obtaining PSYqualia... I began to win fights. I was finally winning... but as a result, my fights were no longer serious or exciting." Ren said

" Ren-san..."

" But with you as my opponent, I could..." Ren said as he got up

" Or with Kai-kun, right?" Aichi ask

" Good point. With you and Kai as opponents, then maybe..." Ren said

" Maybe?" Tetsu ask

" I may get to have serious fights again." Ren said

" Sure! I'll fight you anytime you like." Aichi said

" Whoa there! What if he takes you at your word and starts hanging at Card Capital?!" Miwa ask

" I don't want my shop becoming a Foo Fighter clubhouse!" Misaki chided

" Don't worry! If that happens, then Brother Aichi will throw 'im out!" Kamui assured

" Excuse me?! I won't let that remark go! You make it sound like Ren-sama's a bad guy! Would you take that back?" Asaka ask

" Well, he is a bad guy!" Kamui said

" That's right!" Miwa said

" Okay, okay!" Aichi exclaimed

" Ren-sama is a one-of-a-kind person! He always strives for the top in anything! Plus, he's sweet, and while he may not be very perfect, he-Wait a minute, are you even listening?!" Asaka exclaimed

" Thank you, Kai-kun. You can let me go now..." Aichi said as he trailed off a little

Kai realized what he'd been doing as he quickly released his arm from Aichi's shoulders. Aichi walked over to Ren while Asaka and Kamui continued to argue as he took his hand and placed something on his palm before smiling and walking back to the others.

" We should head off now." Aichi said

" Yeah, it's getting pretty late. We might not catch the last train if we don't hurry." Miwa said

" Yeah. See you, Ren-san!" Aichi said

Ren waved to them as they left the building. He then looked at his hand and saw the ring laying on his palm.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kai held onto Aichi after his knees gave up on him again as he helped him over to the bed.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah... I'm just a little tired..." Aichi replied

" Then rest." Kai said as he laid Aichi down on the pillow

" But..."

" Don't worry. You did a good job today so you deserve this rest." Kai assured as he kissed Aichi's forehead

Aichi blushed before nodding as he drifted off to sleep. Kai went into the bathroom and got a pail of warm water and a cloth. He then took off Aichi's uniform and started to scrub him down while being careful so as to not wake him up before changing him into his pajamas. He then took a shower himself, dried his hair and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kai felt an intense heat as he opened his eyes and saw that the curtains were closed, so no sunlight or even its heat would enter the apartment. He then looked at the temperature of his air conditioner to see that it was normal as well. That was when he realized that the heat was coming directly from Aichi as he placed him forehead against his.

 _" He's heating up..."_ Kai thought

Kai quickly got up and found the thermometer as he checked Aichi's temperature.

 _" I knew it. He's having a fever. I guess he was over exhausted yesterday."_ Kai thought

Kai decided to skip school for the day to take care of Aichi as he made porridge for lunch and went over to Aichi once he'd woken up.

" Hey there. How do you feel?" Kai ask

" Just a little tired... What time is it?" Aichi ask

" It's 11am. You're having a fever." Kai replied

" What about you?" Aichi ask

" I skipped school. Don't worry about me. I want to make sure you're healthy and in top shape. I made some porridge, do you want some?" Kai ask

" Not yet..." Aichi replied

" Okay. Call me when you're hungry or need me, okay?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai went to sit on the floor and started rebuilding his deck when the door was knocked on. Kai stood up and opened it but then blinked when he saw no one there until...

" Ciaossu!" A voice greeted

Kai looked down to see Reborn as he blinked again.

" I don't remember ever giving you my address." Kai said

" The details don't matter. I came to give you these. The future Arcobaleno wanted to give it to you guys but somehow forgot and handed them to me." Reborn said

" Animal rings?" Kai ask as he took the two rings, " And why now?"

" I don't know. Anyway, I did what I needed to do. Oh yeah. One more thing. This is a letter of invitation for your whole group." Reborn said

" Letter of invitation?" Kai wondered as he took the letter

" We haven't told you yet. Tsuna's going to inherit Vongola as their Tenth Boss." Reborn said

" That fast? He's still in middle school." Kai said

" Well, we will have to see. See you." Reborn said as he went off

Kai closed the door as he walked back to the living room.

" Kai-kun, just now..." Aichi muttered

" Reborn came to give this to us." Kai said as he showed the new rings

" No, not just that... He said that there's an inheritance ceremony...?" Aichi ask

" ... Yeah."

" ... Actually, I have something to say... Yesterday, when I was sleeping, I saw something but I didn't know whether it was a vision..." Aichi said

" What did you see?" Kai ask

" A cloth with the Vongola crest on it and it was crossed out... There were also words... 'Delitto'..." Aichi said

" 'Delitto'... What could that mean?" Kai wondered

" There was also blood... I can't tell whose it was but... there was a lot of blood... I just hoped it wasn't a real vision..." Aichi said

" But that would mean that someone from the Vongola side will have a casualty. The inheritance ceremony... There will be assassins for sure." Kai said

" I'm afraid so... But I'm also scared to give them a false alarm..." Aichi said

" ... Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Just focus on resting." Kai said

" ... Kai-kun... Could I call someone later...?" Aichi ask

" Of course. You don't have to ask. But who do you want to contact?" Kai ask

" I need to talk to Tsuna-san..." Aichi replied

" ... Okay. Here's your ring." Kai said as he placed the ring on the bedside table

Kai went back to rebuilding his deck as Aichi looked at the animal ring before turning back to Kai.

" I was thinking... I want to take part in the Asia Circuit... There will be many different fighters there and it'll be an experience for me..." Aichi explained

" I'll support you all the way. You've made it this far so why not?" Kai said

" Thank you..." Aichi said

The rest of the day went on as normal with Kai helping Aichi on everything he needs while he rests in bed. Two days after that, Aichi and Kai finished packing their luggages as Kai left them by the doorway.

" So you registered before even telling me. No wonder. I was worried when you told me you wanted to take part in the Circuit when registration was supposed to be over already." Kai said

" I'm sorry... I couldn't find the time to tell you." Aichi said

" So why do you want to visit Namimmori today?" Kai ask

" I just want to visit Tsuna-san and the others. They are our friends too, after all. Besides, it would be bad to not inform Reborn-san about us going to Singapore for the Asia Circuit." Aichi said

" I guess you're right. Shall we head off now?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

While they were sitting on Kai's cloud, Aichi looked at Kai as he blinked in confusion.

" What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Kai ask

" No. I was just thinking back to yesterday. I was thinking that maybe PSYqualia usually comes to a fighter that had high imaginative minds and always have fun. You always seem to have so much fun, especially yesterday." Aichi said

" It was a sudden one. I didn't know what was happening either but I did have a lot fun." Kai said

" You really won't use it anymore?" Aichi ask

" No. I want to advance with my own strength." Kai said

" That's Kai-kun like." Aichi said as he smiled

Kai smiled as well. They soon arrived at Tsuna's house as they landed outside and went in.

" It's kind of noisy upstairs..." Aichi said

" I wonder what's happening." Kai said

Aichi rang the doorbell as Tsuna opened the door.

" Aichi-san! Kai-san! What are you two doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" We came to visit before going to Singapore tonight." Aichi explained

" Huh?"

Tsuna let them in as they sat in the living room.

" What do you mean by 'you're going to Singapore tonight'?" Tsuna ask

" I want to take part in the Asia Circuit there. There are plenty of different and strong fighters there. It's going to be a fun experience." Aichi said

" Is Kai-san going to participate too?" Tsuna ask

" No. Even if there was still time to register, he still would refuse." Aichi said

" I heard Ren will be joining too." Kai said

" Huh? You guys already met Ren-san?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah, but it wasn't the best meeting..." Aichi muttered as he looked away

" Did something happen?" Tsuna ask

" N-No, it's fine. S-So who's your new friend here?" Aichi ask

" Oh! This is Enma Kozato! He's from the Shimon Family and is now studying at Namimmori Middle." Tsuna introduced

" It's nice to meet you, Kozato-san. I am Aichi Sendou and this is Toshiki Kai." Aichi introduced

" Hello... Just call me 'Enma'." Enma said as he continued to pet Natsu

" Natsu has sure taken a liking to you." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Also, Reborn... The hour's almost over... The noise is still continuing..." Tsuna said

" It didn't work... Maybe the hurdle was too high for them after all..." Reborn muttered

Aichi and Kai looked at each other in confusion as an explosion shocked them.

" An explosion?!" Tsuna exclaimed

They ran up to Tsuna's room as they opened the door to see Ryohei and another person.

" That wasn't too bad of you!" Ryohei said

" I'll give you a tiny bit of credit for that." The person said

" And this person is..." Aichi said

" Aoba Koyo..." Enma replied

" Wh-What were you two doing...?" Tsuna muttered

" The plates are shattered. It's impossible to go on with the competition. We'll have to postpone it." Reborn said

Ryohei and Koyo celebrated as they hit their arms together, " Alright!"

It didn't take long for them to quickly break the contact afterwards.

" Don't touch me, Koyo! I don't want to catch your stupidity!" Ryohei exclaimed

" You're one to talk, Ryohei! I'll be infected with your idiocy!" Koyo exclaimed

" My room's a disaster! What the heck did you guys do?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Why were they even in here anyway?" Aichi ask

" Oh... You know that I got attacked a few days ago, right...? Gokudera-kun gathered the Shimon Family and the others to do guard duty. So... they were supposed to be on guard duty but they got bored and almost fought. Reborn then suggested for them to do a test instead and... now my room's a mess..." Tsuna said

" How is wrecking your room even guarding...?" Kai muttered

Aichi picked up the plate that had fallen out of Koyo's hands as he looked at it.

" Reborn-san, this is hard ceramic. Why would you ask them to do a test on this?" Aichi ask

" It was just a test. Don't bother about it." Reborn said

Aichi thought about his words before nodding.

" Let me fix your room, Tsuna-san. I have something new I want to try." Aichi said

" O-Okay..."

Aichi injected his flames as his sword came out and the flowers scattered around the room, quickly mending it back to normal.

" Amazing! When did you learn this?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" By accident... Kai-kun and I are always having a crash course on how to use the elements at his apartment, it sometimes ends up in a mess so we tried to fix it like now." Aichi said as he returned his sword into his box weapon after it'd finished its job

" Like how I accidentally set the ceiling in a small fire yesterday." Kai added

" Yes, like that. It took us awhile to put it out before it could start burning the whole apartment down." Aichi said

" That's extreme..." Tsuna muttered

" ... We should leave soon. The others will be waiting for us at Capital so let's grab some lunch before heading over." Kai said

" Okay."

" Oh! Why don't you two stay for lunch?" Tsuna ask

" It's okay! We just wanted to come over and see how you guys were doing. We don't want to impose on you guys any longer either." Aichi said

" Okay then. Good luck for the Circuit." Tsuna said

" Yeah!"

Aichi then remembered something as he went up to Tsuna and whispered in his ear, " Make sure you do what I told you to do."

" It's a weird request to ask me to check my trash bin every morning but okay..." Tsuna whispered

Aichi then moved away from him as he and Kai went off after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 19! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few days passed after the Asia Circuit as Aichi and the others had to prepare for the Inheritance Ceremony the next day.

" I don't think I'll get used to a suit... But it is a formal event." Aichi said

" To think Sawada will become the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss so soon... It's almost surreal." Kai said

" He was so hesitant before too... I wonder what made him change his mind." Aichi said

" We'll know when we head over tomorrow." Kai said

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Kai went to open it to see Ren.

" You two are so mean!" Ren pouted

" What are you doing here? And how did you find my address?" Kai ask

" Put that aside for now... if I'm a Guardian, shouldn't I go to the Inheritance Ceremony too?!" Ren ask

" Ren-san, you mean..." Aichi exclaimed

Ren smiled as he showed the ring on his finger.

" I received the memories of the future battle." Ren said

" And? Why are you here?" Kai ask

" I heard that there's an Inheritance Ceremony tomorrow and I'm going no matter what you say!" Ren said

" But Ren-san... you're not exactly exposed to the mafia yet so it'll be safer to stay here..." Aichi said

" If I say I'm going then I'm going! The moment I wore this ring, it's an oath to stick by your side!" Ren said

" B-But..."

" I have a car ready to drive us over tomorrow! See you!" Ren said as he went off

The two sweat dropped as Kai closed and locked the door.

" How did you think he found out?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi replied

" ... Anyway, we've already prepared our outfits so we should take a break." Kai said

" Yeah. In fact, I think it's a perfect time to try calling out our box animals." Aichi said as he looked at the animal ring

" Good point." Kai said

Both lit up their flames as the animals came out and shocked them.

" I know it was depicted they were these guys but they are bigger than I expected them to be..." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Aichi's animal was a white tiger with the Sky element flames lit up on its tail and ears while Kai's animal was a brown bear with the Cloud element flames on its paws.

" Uh... Hello there. We're your owners from now on... I'm Aichi Sendou and this is Toshiki Kai." Aichi introduced

" You... don't exactly have to say our names, you know..." Kai said

" O-Oh..."

The tiger went up to Aichi and started cuddling onto him as Aichi giggled while patting him. Kai somehow got into a staring contest with his bear and lookd like there was a silent but satified agreement between both of them as both started breaking into a small smile.

" I should name you. Let's see... How about... 'Axil'?" Aichi ask

The tiger, now named Axil, looked satified as it went into a miniature version and Aichi smiled brighter and started cuddling it after picking it up.

" What about yours, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" ... 'Komo'." Kai replied

" That sounds nice." Aichi said

The bear, now named Komo, also went miniature as it sat on Kai's lap while he patted its head. The day went by quickly after that.

* * *

The next day, they got into the car Ren got for them as they soon arrived at the destination with the others.

" They actually rented a whole castle..." Miwa said

" It _is_ the Inheritance Ceremony after all." Ren said

" Let's head in. We need go through a check." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They walked towards the entrance and quickly went through a check. Once they were done, they started looking around as Aichi gulped in nervousness.

" I've never been in such an event before..." Aichi said

" Just think of it as the Asia Circuit!" Ren said

" It has a totally different atmosphere..." Aichi said

" ... Uh oh. We might've gotten unwanted attention to ourselves." Miwa said

They looked over to where Miwa was looking at as they saw a bunch of men approaching them.

" Man, it's a lucky thing we decided not to bring Kamui along." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Stay behind, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he went behind Kai right before the men arrived at their side and started scanning each of them.

" Who invited kids to the ceremony, huh? Which Family are you all from?" One of the men ask

" Oh, you don't have to know." Misaki replied

" What?!"

Aichi quickly stepped in front of them despite Kai's protests as he pushed back his nervousness and faced the men.

" ... W-We received invitations from Reborn-san. If you have any problem with having us here, then please speak to him personally." Aichi said

" The hitman, Reborn?! As if we'll believe that!" The man laughed

" I'm his student so obviously I have connections to him." Aichi said

" You're really asking for it, kid!" The man said

The man had quickly tried to deliver a punch as Aichi blocked it with his hand.

" Let's have an agreement. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone too. In fact, if you don't leave my friends alone, I might be forced to raise my own hand." Aichi warned

" A kid like you..." The man grunted

He retracted his fist and walked away with the men as Aichi winced after they left.

" Aichi!"

" I-I'm okay. His punch just surprised me a little. Don't worry, it's just a little red but there won't be any bruises or fractures. I'm kind of used to this." Aichi said as he checked his hand

" That was cool of you, Aichi. But leave the violent stuff to us next time, 'kay?" Miwa ask

" ... O-Okay..."

Kai did a double check on Aichi's hand before holding onto it as Aichi blushed and they continued walking around. That was when they heard a commotion.

" Hey, who do you think you are, you brat?! Never even heard of the Shimon Family! This isn't a place for brats like you!" The man said

Aichi looked over as he saw Enma on the ground and beaten up by the man. Just as the man was about to punch him again, Aichi intercepted and grabbed his wrist.

" I'll retract my sentence. If you mess with anyone in the ceremony, I'll have to raise my hand. Do not disturb the peace of the ceremony." Aichi warned

" You again!" The man exclaimed

Kai and the others intercepted the other men as Aichi pushed the man away from Enma and his friends.

" Are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" The wounds don't look deep. Let me heal them. Generate: Holy Element." Aichi said

The ball of light appeared as he started healing Enma's face. The man clicked his tongue as he tried to punch Aichi again. Aichi raised his other hand as his fingers glowed with light green orbs on them.

" Burst."

A torrent of wind blew the man away as Aichi went back to healing Enma. The group of men then ran away with the man in tow as Tsuna and the others arrived after hearing the commotion.

" ... Enma-kun!"

" Tsuna-kun."

Aichi helped Enma up the moment his wounds were healed as Kai sighed.

" Don't do that ever again." Kai said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" Are you okay?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah." Enma replied

" Why would they do such a horrible thing?" Tsuna wondered

" They don't know their place!" Gokudera said

" Thank you for healing my wounds." Enma said

" It's okay. Is this... your friends?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Suzuki Adelheid, Shitoppi-chan, Kaoru Mizuno, Katou Julie and Ooyama Rauji." Enma introduced

" Hello. These are my friends. Misaki Tokura, Taishi Miwa, Ren Suzugamori and there's one more but we couldn't let him come, he's Kamui Katsuragi." Aichi said

" I see..."

Aichi then heard the rest of the conversation between Tsuna and Enma as his expression darkened.

" ... We'll be heading in then. We want to have a good view of the ceremony after all." Aichi said

" Y-Yeah."

Aichi and the others entered the castle as they stood in front of a crowd of mafia families. The ceremony soon started as Ninth walked in with his Guardian carrying a box.

" Now, we shall commence the passing of the bottle, which is proof of the Vongola Boss since Primo's Generation. It will be handed onto Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono." A Guardian announced

" They sure are looking around a lot." Miwa whispered

" Yeah..."

However, before the box could be handed over to Tsuna, there was a screeching sound as they covered their ears.

" W-What?!"

" My ears!" Miwa exclaimed

Then, explosions surrounded the area as Kai held onto Aichi to protect him. The smoke soon cleared as they looked at the wreckage around them.

" An attack...?!" Ren exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" I-I'm okay! Are you hurt, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" No, I'm fine too. But who..." Kai muttered

" The Shimon ring is a great treasure of the Shimon Family that has been asleep in the depths of the Earth. No one knew of it until it surfaced after the earthquake not too long ago." Adelheid continued

" The Earthquake? That happened when we arrived back at the future." Miwa whispered

" Yeah."

" Orders to protect the grave of the first boss of the Shimon family, Shimon Cozart, have been passed down from generation to generation. The earthquake uncovered treasures from Shimon Cozart's grave. Seven Shimon rings! And the one key to awaken the rings was the blood of the first Shimon boss called 'Sin'." Adelheid said

" What?! It is the blood of Shimon's?!" Kai exclaimed

" So you're saying that the Vongola heirloom is the blood of the first Shimon boss?!" Gokudera said

" Ninth, is this true?" Reborn ask

" No... I've never heard of such a thing..." Ninth said

" How foolish of you, Nono. That just goes to show how rotten Vongola is. Inside and outside." Adelheid said

" What?!"

" Don't you wonder why no one in the Vongola family know what is in the 'Sin' anymore? The answer is, your ancestors tried to hide the truth in order to throw all evidence of their errors into the darkness!" Adelheid said

" What is the meaning of this?!" Ninth exclaimed

Adelheid started explaining everything to them about the betrayal of Vongola Primo to the first Shimon Boss.

" The first Shimon boss... was betrayed by Vongola Primo and left to die." Enma said

" The Vongola family destroyed all evidence of this battle in order to hide the truth. And as if that weren't enough, they put the blame of defeat on the remaining Shimon family saying that they lost because of Shimon's arbitrary acts. After that, the Shimon family saw nothing but hell! They were looked down upon by the entire mafia world, and lost every connection they had... Treated as eternal criminals, they were forced to walk a path that would never see the light of day!" Adelheid said

" W-Wait! I've never heard of that story! I knew that the Shimon family was close to us, but it's been said that they disappeared overseas of their own accord!" Ninth exclaimed

" Thought you'd say that~ Never heard of it~! Don't know heat you're talking about~!" Julie said

" How about you, Tsuna-kun? Within your body, runs the blood of Vongola Primo who betrayed us." Enma said

" Wh- How dare you!" Gokudera growled lowly

" I don't deny that the blood of Vongola runs within me. Neither do I have the ability to find out what really happened between Vongola and Shimon. I can't prove that it didn't happen. But there's one thing that I can swear on my grave. Vongola Primo is a man who would never do such a thing!" Tsuna said

" Are you mocking us?! You speak as if you've met him before!" Koyo exclaimed

" We have no intention of lending an ear to your excuses. The ones who have the right to speak are us. The Shimon family will make a declaration here. Enma Kozato will inherit the title of tenth Shimon Boss and take his revenge on Vongola." Adelheid said

" I will gather mafia from all over the world and stand above them as leader. His war will be a war to regain the pride of Shimon." Enma said

" Time for you to have a glimpse of our powers." Adelheid said

She poured a little of the blood in the bottle onto her ring and transformed. The others did the same and transformed too.

" It's coming!" Tsuna said

The explosion caused the furniture inside the castle to break and sent flying towards them as Gokudera brought out his Sistema C.A.I into defensive mode.

" Haha. The Vongola flames are weak. Do you know why Primo eliminated us, Shimon, from the world? It is because our ancestors had a power that could rival Vongola's, and it scared him. A power neck and neck with the seven flames of the Sky. The seven flames of the Earth!" Enma said

" What?!"

" The Seven Flames of the Earth?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Because of this power, Shimon is brother to the Vongola family. And because of this flame, we were betrayed by Vongola. This flame exists to regain Shimon's pride!" Enma said

" You're wrong. I understand your hurtful past. But hurting people won't help regain your pride!" Tsuna said

" Stand back, Adelheid. I'll be fine alone. I can take down Tsuna-kun and his Guardians." Enma said

" Huh. If you say so." Ryohei said

" I'll like to see you try." Gokudera said

Enma lifted up his hand and opened his fingers and Gokudera and Ryohei were suddenly floating and thrown to the walls. He did it another time and this time, it was Chrome and Hibari as they were thrown onto the ceiling. Yamamoto started to disappear in illusionary mist.

" An illusion?!" Kai exclaimed

" As we thought, Yamamoto Takeshi is just an illusion. Did you think we wouldn't see through it?" Adelheid ask

" Tsuna-kun, I almost believed you." Enma said

He moved his hand again as the four started floating again.

" What are you trying to do?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" But in the end..." Enma said

" Stop!"

The four then floated to each other at a high speed as their heads collided together and they all fell to the ground.

" Everyone!"

" Do you know why I haven't attacked you yet? I want you to feel the pain the first Shimon Boss was dealt by Primo." Enma said

" Enma!"

They turned to see the four had started to get up again.

" We're not done yet, Kozato!" Ryohei said

" You think it'll be that easy?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" I'm ready." Enma said

He lifted his arms and they were immediately pushed back down by the force of gravity.

" Chrome-chan! Everyone!" Misaki exclaimed

The Vongola rings started to crack as they finally started to break apart.

" No! The Vongola rings!" Ninth exclaimed

" Everyone!" Tsuna exclaimed

Tsuna quickly flew towards Enma.

" Stop!"

Enma blocked it with his arm as well. The two attacks collided as their rings started to react to each other.

" When we first met, I forgot to seal the ring. I was surprised too." Enma said

" Why, Enma?! Why would someone like you do such a thing?!" Tsuna ask

" It's your own fault. I watched you. Until I met you, I thought that Vongola the Tenth was scary and hateful, but he turned out to be someone unexpected and a bit like me. So, I thought you would be different from the past Vongola Bosses... That we just might be able to understand one another. But you...!" Enma said

Tsuna was thrown back to the ceiling by Enma's powers.

" Tsuna!"

" How weak, Vongola. And this power is still incomplete." Adelheid said

" Incomplete?!"

" The Shimon ring and the blood of Shimon's first boss merge together in seven days. In other words, his power right now is only a seventh of what it will be after completion." Adelheid said

" This is only... A seventh?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" What's wrong? This is your only chance to defeat me. In one week, you won't even be able to lay a finger on me." Enma said

" Be quiet!"

Tsuna started to move a little but was pushed back again.

" Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed

" Vooii! Stop right there!" Squalo said

" Outsiders should not interfere." Adelheid said

Crystal spikes rose from the ground and ceiling as they were trapped in between them

" Damn it!" Miwa said

" Let's leave, Adelheid. It looks much too easy to kill them. If we killed them instantaneously, they won't taste the pain that Shimon has gone through." Enma said

" You're right. We can kill them anytime. What we need to show them is a living hell." Adelheid said

Julie picked up the unconscious Chrome.

" I'll take you along too, Chrome. We have date plans~" Julie said

" Chrome-chan!" Misaki exclaimed

" Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed

" You should worry more about yourself, Tsuna-kun." Enma said

Enma pushed the gravity force even more as the Vongola ring on Tsuna started to break before it finally fell apart. Tsuna fell to the ground after the gravity was released.

" Tsuna!"

" Shouldn't you do more damage, Enma? I mean, if you don't then who knows if they'll stalk us back to our home." Julie said

" You're right. I don't want any interference after all." Enma said

He put out his hand again and had an intention to do more damage when osmanthus flowers blocked him.

" Don't add any more to your sin, Enma-san." Aichi said as he brushed off the crystal shards on the his shoulder

" Aichi!"

Aichi stopped Kai and the others as he stepped in front of Tsuna and the others.

" They've already been defeated. There's no need to keep fighting. Or do you really intend to let so much blood spill until you're satisifed?" Aichi ask

" ... So you are part of Vongola too." Enma said

" No, I wouldn't say I am part of Vongola. I'm stepping in as their friend, that's all. I don't care about the mafia but I can't watch to see you two fight. You two would've been the bestest friends. Clumsy and no good at many things... There are many similar traits between you and him when I think about it. For this discord to happen, it just means that I didn't relay my message well enough to him and you were left alone in that factory yesterday." Aichi said

" How did you..." Enma exclaimed

" I guess I could be called a near shaman. I can see some things now, even unintentional ones but that's not the point. I'm sure at one point, you felt the same as Tsuna-san! You felt that you two could be friends and not let this happen! But fate decided to make things different and I can't change that. But if I can make you change your mind somehow and hear his side of the story, I'm sure you'd understand." Aichi said

" Shut up! You would never know what we've been through!" Adelheid exclaimed

" Maybe, but it doesn't mean it's worth it to exchange a life for a life. If you still intend to hurt them, I won't stay quiet." Aichi said

The petals on the flowers started turning sharper as they continued spinning around Aichi. Enma tried to use his gravity on the flowers but they continued moving despite the obvious signs of gravity pulling down on Aichi.

" Why are you interfering?" Enma ask

" Because we're friends. From the time we first interacted until now, I've always considered you my friend. If a friend stray from his path, I'm going to make sure they come back onto the right one." Aichi said

Enma retracted his hand as they immediately left the castle. The flowers turned back into the sword as Aichi sighed and started healing Tsuna and the others. Kai walked over to him and helped as he looked over to Aichi.

" That was reckless." Kai said

" I know. But... his eyes looked hurt. He did try to give a chance but fate had a different thought and caused this. As shamans that see the future, sometimes I think we can only do nothing but observe as fate unfolds. When two fates intersect, they'll definitely affect generations to come." Aichi said

" When they wake up, we'll have a lot of things to handle." Kai said

" Yeah."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 20! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Tsuna and the others were being settled down after the chaos as bad news came one after another, from Chrome's kidnapping to one of Ninth's Guardians getting attacked by the Shimon after following them to the destroyed Vongola Rings.

" Don't lose hope, Ninth, Tsuna-san. Even now, the rings are still shining brightly." Aichi said

" Huh?"

Aichi took the shattered pieces of the Vongola Rings as they glowed and reacted to his pacifier.

" Their souls are still fighting to live. So, all of you must fight too. Have courage." Aichi said

" But with their shattered state..." Tsuna said

 _" ... Please, whoever that still resides inside me... Please help us._ " Aichi thought, closing his eyes

His PSYqualia and pacifier reacted as Kai had to catch him after he suddenly collapsed.

" Aichi!"

Aichi soon opened his eyes as he sat up and yawned softly before looking around.

" Forcing me to wake up from my sleep... This boy is sure gutsy." 'Aichi' said

" The atmosphere around you completely changed as usual..." Kai sighed

" It's impressive how you knew immediately." 'Aichi' said

" ... Kai! This is..." Miwa exclaimed

" ... It's been happening for awhile but let's reintroduce you. This is the entity that acts as a final seal for Aichi's untapped powers." Kai explained

" Huh?!"

" Didn't you destroy it already?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" That was my future self. I was still asleep when all of that was happening." 'Aichi' explained

" So what are you here for now?" Ren ask

" The boy requested for my help." 'Aichi' replied

He looked at the rings before creating orbs of light that started encasing the rings.

" Hm... This is interesting. I received the memories of what happened. Ninth, I would need your approval." 'Aichi' said

" Y-Yes?"

" The rings can be revived to their original form. Would you like that?" 'Aichi' ask

" R-Really?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yes, but it won't guarantee that you guys will win against the Shimon Rings. Think about it. Even in their original forms, they were shattered to almost beyond recognition. Can you really guarantee me that it won't happen a second time?" 'Aichi' ask

" You! Don't be rude!" Gokudera said

" I'm just stating the facts. With their powers right now, they won't be able to match Shimon's rage. Their rage enhances their strength, though I'm not saying that rage is the best strength either. To me, I can just manipulate their memories with a click of my finger." 'Aichi' said

" And Aichi did not ask you to do that. It's a simple task. Can you fix them or not?" Kai ask

" I did say I could but like I said, their strength cannot match Shimon's current strength. Unless... they get an upgrade." 'Aichi' said

" An upgrade?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" ... Yeah. Isn't that right, old man?" 'Aichi' ask

They turned to where 'Aichi' was looking at as they saw an old man with a blindfold approaching them.

" As rude as always, Einella." The man said

" Einella... Isn't that..." Misaki exclaimed

" Are you kidding me?! That seal is a female?!" Miwa exclaimed

" What? Are you trying to assume my gender? And old man, I don't like that name. You know that very well." 'Aichi' said

" Whatever you say, pontifex." The man said

" So? Can you upgrade the rings or not?" 'Aichi' ask

" Yes, if you'll help me fix them." The man said

" That's why I'm even here." 'Aichi' sighed

" Grandfather Tablot... Are you telling the truth?!" Ninth exclaimed

" Of course I am." Tablot said

" I'll be in the other room to make preparations. Come in once you're ready." 'Aichi' said as he went off with the shattered rings

Tablot then walked over to Tsuna.

" So you're Vongola the Tenth." Tablot said, poking his staff on Tsuna

" Ow!"

" Oh. You're exactly the man the rings say you are." Tablot said, poking his staff even more

" Ow! That hurts, sir!" Tsuna said

Gokudera intercepted.

" Hey, geezer! What do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera ask

" Um! Excuse me but- What do you mean when you say the rings tell you things?!" Tsuna ask

" You wore these rings and yet you don't even know? Within powerful rings dwell spirits. With spirits, they are able to feel. And to hear those voices is my job. The Vongola rings are telling me of new possibilities." Tablot explained

" New possibilities?"

" As pontifex had said, the rings can be both fixed and upgraded. You seem to bear rings of the beasts as well. Will you show them to me?" Tablot requested

" Beasts...? Do you mean the animal rings?" Tsuna ask

" Yes. Show them to me." Tablot replied

They took out their animal rings as requested.

" I see... I will need their spirits as well." Tablot said

" Huh?! Natsu's spirit too?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Of course, that's not all. I'll need that man's help as well." Tablot said

He opened up his cloak and it revealed thousands of bottles in there.

" Found it. The blood of Vongola Primo, 'Penalty'." Tablot said, bringing out a bottle

" Wha?! Primo's blood?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Pe... 'Penalty'?!" Nono exclaimed

" Wh-Why do you have his blood?!" Nono ask

" Hm. I've forgotten the details of the past. Now then, we have all the materials. If all goes well, the Vongola Rings will attain powers like never before. But the possibilities are half-half. If this doesn't work, then the rings will never shine again. What do you say, Jyuudaime?" Tablot said

" I... Alright! Please! Upgrade the rings!" Tsuna said

" Aye, understood. Then let us get started on the upgrade of the Vongola rings, shall we? Ninth, lead me to the room downstairs." Tablot said

" Of course, Tablot." Ninth said

Tablot went down to the room as Tsuna and the others waited for news. Meanwhile, in the room, 'Aichi' was already restoring the rings while Tablot made his own preparations.

" That boy that you're possessing... he still bears the curse, doesn't he?" Tablot ask

" Of course. The perpetrator wasn't even known yet." 'Aichi' replied

" What will you do after the seal breaks?" Tablot ask

" I'll just take a long, long nap. These few hundred years are really not that easy. If he dies again, I still have to stick with him." 'Aichi' said

" And the other two dwelling wills? They won't be able to leave." Tablot said

" I know. But they don't have much of a role. They can only be released after the curse is broken. Now, stop your blabbering and start upgrading the rings." 'Aichi' said

" Yes, yes."

* * *

An hour passed as Tablot and 'Aichi' soon came out of the room, wheeling rocks out with them.

" We'll see if you're ready. If your resolution is real, then they should reply to you." Tablot said

" What are those?!" Ryohei ask

" Rocks...?" Tsuna ask

" Could those be the Vongola rings?" Reborn ask

" You're a sharp one, Arcobaleno." Tablot replied

" Huh?! Those jagged rocks are the Vongola rings?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Did he... fail...?" Ryohei said

" No way..." Gokudera said

" They look lifeless..." Reborn said

" Failed..." Tsuna exclaimed

" ... Don't look down on my powers. The rings are still alive." 'Aichi' said

" Ho ho ho. He is right. The rings are currently in their final stage before rebirth." Tablot said

" Before... " Tsuna said

" ... Rebirth?" Gokudera ask

" My job ends here. The ones who complete the upgrade, is you." Tablot said

" Huh?!"

" The new bodies of the Vongola rings have been created, but the souls are still asleep within. You must awaken the souls." Tablot said

" Awaken the souls?" Tsuna ask

" Yes. Just like before, you must send energy into them, and light up the most powerful flame you can. However, you only have one chance. If your resolution is feeble, you'll only fail again. Without your most powerful flames, you could never sustain the life of the rings, much less stand against Shimon." Tablot said

" Wh-What?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The life of the rings depend on us?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" That's right. If the upgrade fails, then the balance of the seven flames will crumble and an unprecedented disaster may occur. Of course, that would mean your animal rings will die as well." Tablot said

" Everything will now depend on your flames." 'Aichi' said

" ... Alright! We'll do it!" Tsuna said

" Good. If you do succeed then maybe... A surprise will be revealed to you." Tablot said

" Huh?"

They each took their jagged rocks and started putting their flames in.

" That's not enough! The rings will die!" Tablot said

" Your family is waiting for you!" Reborn said

The flames grew even brighter as the rocks finally cracked and broke.

" What?!"

" This is...!"

In another room, Hibari had also done it.

" This is..."

Each of their items showed different things. Gokudera got a buckle, Ryohei got a bangle, Hibari got a bracelet and Tsuna got a ring.

" The rings' shapes have changed!" Tsuna exclaimed

" My Vongola ring has become a bangle!" Ryohei exclaimed

" Mine's a belt! What's going on?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" This series is exclusive for the tenth generation. They are called Vongola Gear!" Tablot said

" Exclusively for us?! No wonder it fits so well!" Ryohei said

" Yeah! It feels like we've had them for ages!" Gokudera said

" But... Was it okay for us to change the rings that have been passed down for so long?" Tsuna ask

" The shape of the rings doesn't matter. It's the fact that you all answered the rings with your flames." Reborn said

" Yeah."

" Yeah!"

" Hehehe. Vongola Gear, huh?" Gokudera said

" Hopefully, that kid that has been spewing out a murderous aura back there managed it too." Tablot said

" Huh?!"

" Hibari-san too?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Let's check it out!" Gokudera said

They all ran to the room where Hibari is while 'Aichi' sighed and walked back to Kai.

" I'm going back to sleep." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?"

" I've already done what I needed to do. The rest is up to you all." 'Aichi' said

He closed his eyes as they soon opened up again and Aichi looked around.

" Did it work?" Aichi ask

" ... It sure did. The rings have been revived!" Miwa said

" What a relief!" Aichi exclaimed

" You don't remember anything that happened, did you?" Miwa ask

" No. Whenever that person takes over me, I just fall asleep." Aichi replied

" Is that so...?" Miwa muttered

" Oh, but I did get a message from that person. 'The Shimon's holy place is in an inhabited island in the Pacific Ocean not far from Japan.', was what I was told." Aichi said

" An inhabited island in the Pacific Ocean?" Misaki repeated

" Let's hurry and tell the others." Miwa said

They nodded as they informed Tsuna and the others, who'd found similar clues about the island. They went back to their respective homes to quickly prepare themselves before meeting up with Ninth again to take the boat as they started sailing across the ocean.

" I don't see anything..." Miwa said

" Was the information wrong?" Misaki wondered

" No. That doesn't seem to be it." Kai said

" ... Generate: Luminous Element. Orb shape." Aichi declared

The orb of light flew straight ahead as it suddenly disappeared in a ripple.

" The orb disappeared!" Tsuna exclaimed

" ... Look! The air is ripping apart!" Miwa exclaimed

They looked in front as the air started ripping around to reveal an island.

" An island!" Misaki exclaimed

" What's going on?" Ninth said

" The island must've been surrounded by a mirage that reflected the ocean and sky to cover it." Aichi explained

" I don't get how, but we found the island pretty easily! We're lucky to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed

" To me, it seems more like it appeared before us for a reason." Reborn said

" ... Enma is... inviting us!" Tsuna exclaimed

" What?!"

" So they're that confident, huh?!" Gokudera said

The boat soon had to stop after hitting the shallow waters. They had to change to rafts as Tsuna and the others got on one while Aichi and the others got on another. Once they'd arrived, they tied the rafts so that they wouldn't float away before looking around.

" There's an architecture here... That means there are signs of human life here after all." Misaki said

" That was a lot faster than I expected. I've been waiting, Tsuna-kun." Enma said

" Enma!"

" Ugh... These guys..." Gokudera said

" Is Chrome okay?!" Tsuna ask

" Ah, she's looking as cute as an angel. Asleep in my bed~" Julie said

" Wha..."

Aichi and Reborn sensed something. Aichi shivered as his face paled.

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" Hey... Wait... Why are they here too? Are you the ones that called that sinister bunch to the island?" Reborn ask

" Sinister bunch?" Enma ask

" The keepers of the law of the mafia world." Reborn said

" What?!"

They all turned to a cliff.

" Vindice!"

" No wonder Aichi was shivering." Misaki said

" Are they... human?" Enma ask

" They were... once... In the mafia world, they are feared more than the Grim Reaper and the demons of hell themselves. Those who violate their law are taken without any say... and locked away in an inescapable prison to be tortured for eternity." Adelheid said

" Whoooo! Scary!" Julie said

" Really scary!" Lambo cried

" I don't remember ever inviting _you people_ on this holy island! Did you come here to sympathize with the perishing Vongola?!" Adelheid ask

" No. Our existence is that of revenge. We possess no feelings other than hatred." One of them said

" Hatred..."

" We have come here... To fulfill our promise to Vongola Primo Taru Giotto and Shimon Secondo Cozarto." He said

" A promise between Primo and the first Shimon?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Giotto and Cozato were bound by their unfettering friendship. For that reason, Vongola and Shimon must never cross swords with each other. And thus, should that situation ever occur... We have created a law that the losing side shall be erased from existence forever." He continued

" The losing side... erased... I can't believe laws of such a degree are in place to prevent the two families from fighting. It seems like we truly misunderstood their relationship..." Tsuna said

" I don't think so..." Enma said

" This is the second time this law has been put into motion. The losing participant in this fight will be confined in our prison for eternity." He said

" What?! Prison?! The Vindice's Prison?! There's corpses in there!"

" Huh~? Your face is looking pale." Julie said

" I like the sound of it, 'For eternity'..." Enma said

" Enma!"

" Since the decision has been made, go forth, descendants of Giotto and Cozart... Fight!" He said

" Wait! How do we determine the loser?!" Adelheid ask

" In this battle, what will be at stake is your pride! The first to have their pride broken is the loser." He said and vanished

Adelheid explained everything about their goal and they left.

" Why did you have to show them your new power first? Why don't you just wait?" Ren ask

" This little cow's ring hasn't got an upgrade yet." Kai said

" That's right! Lambo's ring still hasn't gotten an upgrade yet!" Tsuna said

" Ah. A lizard..." Lambo said

He walked over to the grass patch.

" Well, Lambo is still a kid. It'll take time." Misaki said

" You're right." Tsuna said

" Should we set off now?" Ryohei ask

" Yeah."

* * *

A few hours of walking later, Aichi wiped his sweat away as he looked up at the sun while covering his eyes a little with his hand.

" It's really bright today." Aichi said

" Yeah, but it looks like the clouds are going to cover it soon." Miwa said

" We've been walking for five hours on the path they told us to take. I wonder if we'll really have to take six days to get to them." Misaki said

They soon walked and found a field as they looked around.

" This looks unusual for a forest." Miwa said

Suddenly, a strange wind picked up and the leaves around them started to act up as they shielded themselves from the leaves.

" The leaves!" Misaki exclaimed

" They're slicing like knives!" Ren exclaimed

Aichi opened his box weapon as his flowers surrounded and protected them from the leaves.

" Thanks for the save." Tsuna said

Aichi nodded as they turned in front to see Koyo walking towards them.

" Why are you doing this, Koyo?! I thought I knew you! You were a boxer, a sportsman!" Ryohei said

" I decided my hate for Vongola exceeded any of that. Besides, I never had any sportsmanship to begin with." Koyo said

" What?!"

" Do you know how I see you? I see you Vongola crawling, squirming around in circles in some dark pit, knocked off the face of the Earth. Do you honestly think that I have the time to skip around and play sports star like you?! My boxing is a means for me to live! And it is my lethal weapon with which to take revenge upon the likes of you." Koyo said

" Ko... Koyo..."

" Well then... I've acknowledged you as an opponent. I, Aobo Koyo, alone, will be more than enough to fulfill your annihilation." Koyo said

" Don't give me that! You really think I'd allow a duel where I outnumber you?! I want a fair and square, one on one fight! As a boxer... That's my pride!" Ryohei said

" Hm... The battle this time is being waged with both sides' pride on the line. Alright, I'll place my pride on my fist too. Naturally, my rules of my fight with you... Wouldn't be anything else but that, right?" Koyo ask

" I suppose so..." Ryohei said

" Boxing!"

" I have no interest in national laws in place to protect our lives. If we're going to do this, we're putting our lives on the line for a one-fall ruling! If so much as your knee touches the ground even once, you lose." Koyo said

" Putting their lives on the line...!"

" One fall!"

" Throwing sand in the eyes, kneeing and any other kind of foul are fair game. The ring is this!" Koyo said

Vines surrounded them like a boxing arena.

" Just like barbed wires... It's barbed vines." Koyo said

" Very well... And using flames?" Ryohei ask

" Of course... Fair game!" Koyo replied

He activated his flames.

" Gah! What's with this flame?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" This is a terrifying combustion. Don't get near it." Reborn said

" Brother!" Tsuna said

" It's useless to interfere... Here I come... Kangaryuu!" Ryohei called

Kangaryuu came out of the bangle form.

" Cambio Forma!"

A boxing suit was around Ryohei as the bangle also changed. Now the battle's starting.

" It's hard to just stand by and do nothing." Miwa said

" But this is their fight. Ninth ordered us to not interfere as much as possible." Misaki said

" But we can still interfere if things go too far." Kai said

" ... It's weird..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi?"

" The way he'd known about Maximum Break... It's as if the person had been spying on us or something. And plus, he never used it after coming back from the future." Aichi explained

" He said something about someone more disappointed in Vongola more than anyone else..." Kai said

" Now that you said it, it seems weird that someone from Shimon, who'd lived here all their lives... would know such information from the future." Miwa said

" I have my own suspicions... but I can't be sure yet." Aichi said

They looked back at the battle as Ryohei was now beaten up in the fight but his stance never wavered.

" Sorry to keep you waiting, Koyo..." Ryohei said

His bangle's flames have lit up and he was ready to fight. Koyo was about to deal a punch to him when he suddenly countered it with strong flames.

" Sunshine Counter!"

It created a huge explosion when Koyo dodged it.

" This punch is different from his Maximum Canon. He didn't show any signs of accumulating flame power before throwing that punch." Reborn said

" Yeah... It's almost as if he already have all that power..." Tsuna said

" You're right. A flame of this strength cannot be mastered that quickly. Let me guess. That is the power of the new Vongola Gear?" Koyo ask

" That's right. With my Sun Vongola Gear, the more I receive attacks, the more energy it charges! With every hit my body gets, another flame ignites on the bangle. When all ten flames have ignited and it takes up the shape of the Sun, it means fully charged! Which means the punch just now was thirty percent of the real deal!" Ryohei said

" That's amazing!" Miwa exclaimed

" But the setback of the effect is that he's been injured to that extent. He has to finish this soon or his injuries might give in first." Ren said

As the battle continued, Ryohei was soon able to hit Koyo one more time as he knocked his glasses off. It landed in front of Aichi as he looked at it questionably before picking it up to look with it.

" H-Huh?" Aichi muttered

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Miwa ask

" I-I can't see anything..." Aichi replied

" Huh?!"

Kai quickly took the glasses off as he inspected it.

" It's totally pitch black." Kai said

" What does that mean?!" Miwa exclaimed

" His eyes... they must be special." Ren said

" Now I'm starting to worry." Misaki said

As the battle went on, Koyo broke Ryohei's various bones by looking for the 'killer spots' using his eyes. However, his eyes were soon worn out as the two delivered their final punches before falling to their knees.

" They went out together!" Miwa exclaimed

" Let's hurry and heal them! Those injuries aren't small!" Aichi exclaimed

They nodded as they hurried to give medical aid to Ryohei and Koyo but were stopped when portals opened behind the two and chains pulled them in.

" No!"

" What in the world is going on?!" Tsuna exclaimed

The Vindice appeared from the mist.

" Vindice!"

" Vongola... Shimon... Both Guardians' have fallen down on their knees. Since they both lost this battle, we shall imprison them." He said

" Wait! They're both badly wounded! Stop it!" Tsuna shouted

" Sawa... da... I don't... Have any regrets... All I wanted was to stand behind my pride and defend it until the end... So when it becomes your turn... Don't turn away from your pride, either." Ryohei said

" Brother! But... My pride...?!" Tsuna shouted

" What's with that face...? Go however you feel is right. Don't fear a thing... Sawada... I've felt it... I know it's there... Your pride!" Ryohei said

He started to get pulled in even more.

" Brother!" Tsuna shouted

That was when ice froze the two and they gasped.

" Aichi!"

Aichi had used his rapier to freeze the two in ice as the chains tried to pull again.

" Where is this power...?" The Vindice muttered

" Hey there. It's been a long time, Vindice." 'Aichi' said

" ... It's been a few hundreds or even thousands of years, hasn't it?" The Vindice ask

" So it has." 'Aichi' replied

" What do you plan to do with our prisoners?" The Vindice ask

" You never told me you wanted new prisoners. Didn't Gitto and Cozart say that a conflict would never happen with their future generations?" 'Aichi' ask

" But war is now ongoing so we play by the rules." The Vindice said

" ... Fine then. From now on, we will interfere with it too." 'Aichi' said

" But Ninth said not to." Ren said

" Doesn't matter. What I say is final. I suppose you have no qualms, right?" 'Aichi' ask

" ... Okay."

'Aichi' silently sighed as he looked at the two frozen, fallen fighters. He then snapped his fingers as the ice broke and both were dragged into the portal before disappearing.

" They disappeared!" Gokudera said

" Vindice! Give Brother back!" Tsuna shouted

" That's impossible." One of them said

" Rules are rules..." Reborn said

" One fight is over... Now, that which has been entrusted to Giotto and Cozart... We bring you the first key." He continued

A bag appeared.

" A bag?"

An image of the past flashed in their minds as the Vindice soon disappeared as well after explaining about the keys. Lambo started crying after that as Gokudera reached into his bag.

" Guess I got no choice... Luckily, I was prepared for it. Here! Six variety sampler set of candies!" Gokudera said

" Gupya! I like all the candy..." Lambo said

" One at a time!" Gokudera said

Sweat drop.

" Let's continue onwards. We don't have much time." 'Aichi' said

" O-Okay..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 21! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

They continued their way along the path as Kai checked their surroundings and the darkening sky.

" There's an open area in front. We can set up camp there and prepare dinner." 'Aichi' said as if knowing what Kai was thinking about

" Y-Yeah..."

They soon arrived at the open area as they set down their sleepings bags and made a fire. Soon, night fell and filled the sky as they sat around the fire.

" So why did you do that? Were you really trying to save them?" Kai ask

" That's partially the point." 'Aichi' replied

" Then about the oath between Primo and Shimon Cozart..." Tsuna said

" ... My bad. Pretend you guys never heard it. If you run your mouth, I might just get rid of that memory." 'Aichi' warned

" O-Okay..."

" So, what can we do now?" Gokudera ask

" Rest up. You'll need it. I don't plan to babysit so be prepared no matter what." 'Aichi' said

" B-Babysit?" Tsuna muttered

" You have a problem with that?" 'Aichi' ask

" N-No!"

Soon, all of them got tired and went to sleep as Miwa woke up to Tsuna's calling. He then spotted Lambo walking into the grass patch as he ran to him and picked him up.

" Uh oh! That was close! Don't run too deep into the forest, kid! We're in enemy territory." Miwa whispered

But before he could go back to the campsite, both fell into a pit as Tsuna screamed in surprise, waking the others up. After hearing his explanation, the others started searching for the two.

" Where could they have gone to?!" Misaki exclaimed

" I was sure they fell around here!" Tsuna exclaimed

That was when other pits opened below them as they fell in and landed in cages.

" C-Cages?!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai!"

Kai then looked past the bars and saw Miwa with Lambo.

" Miwa!"

" I see. His opponent is Rauji Ooyama. He was the one who made the pits." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?!"

" He must have been planning to get that cow only but Miwa interfered and he had to get them both." 'Aichi' explained

" Then where are the others?!" Kai exclaimed

" We're all safe here!" Misaki shouted from another cage

" ... We've all been separated. Let's break out of here." Kai said

" Don't. The dome around here will collapse. There's nothing we can do about it." 'Aichi' said

" Then you're saying to let Miwa fight alone down there with the cow?!" Kai ask

" Why are you so anxious? He's plenty experienced in fighting." 'Aichi' said

" To you!" Kai exclaimed

" I'll be fine, Kai! Just take care of Aichi!" Miwa assured

" ... Tch! Don't die!" Kai shouted

" Okay!"

Lambo ran over to Rauji and jumped onto his shoulder as Miwa gasped.

" Hey, kid! Get back here!" Miwa shouted

" Rauji, you're gonna play with Lambo-san, right?! That's an order! Since Lambo-san's your master!" Lambo said

" Huh?!"

" Hey, don't ignore me! Play with Lambo-san! I'll stick my tail in your nose!" Lambo said

" As expected of a dumb cow..." 'Aichi' said

" This isn't a game!" Misaki shouted

" From here on, I am Lambo's slave... no more!" Rauji said as he slammed Lambo away

" Kid!"

Miwa went over to pick Lambo up as he stopped himself from crying and continued to annoy Rauji.

" Stop taking out the toys and be serious!" Miwa exclaimed

Miwa quickly got Lambo out of the way again when Rauji stomped on his toys.

" That was close..." Miwa sighed

" I don't think... I can hold it back... You're gonna play with me!" Lambo cried

A combustion of Lightning flames shot out as the Vongola Gear Stone in his hair reacted and turned into a helmet.

" A helmet?!" Gokudera exclaimed

'Aichi' giggled in amusement as he held back another giggle after regaining his composure.

" He's so determined to make that guy his servant that he managed to upgrade his Vongola Gear! How amusing!" 'Aichi' said

" Your type of entertainment, huh..." Kai said

However, Lambo removed the helmet after it proved to be too tight on his head as Rauji then agreed to a sumo match with him.

" No! Don't agree with him!" Miwa shouted as he took out his box weapon

" Too late." Rauji said as he slammed Lambo again

The attack caused a big wave as Miwa gasped.

" You actually attacked the kid..." Miwa said

" He's dead. Even if he somehow managed to survive that... he fell off this platform. It's your loss. Now, spend the rest of your life in Vindice's Prison. Farewell, Lambo. If you hadn't been a Vongola and we were the same age... we could have been good friends." Rauji said

" You...!" Miwa growled

" My, my, my..." A voice said as they gasped, " From where I see things... you and I... are about the same age, aren't we?"

Adult Lambo appeared from the smoke, having pierced his horn onto the platform to support himself from falling off.

" He managed to fire the bazooka in that situation. That cow isn't as bad as he seems to be." 'Aichi' said

" Y-Yeah..."

" Jeez! Don't worry me like that!" Miwa exclaimed

He helped Adult Lambo up before sighing in relief.

" What's wrong?" Adult Lambo ask

" It's nothing." Miwa replied

" So, that means this is you 10 years from now... Lambo-san..." Rauji said

" Please don't call me '-san'. It's embarrassing." Adult Lambo said

" That's great timing!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Well, well... It's been quite awhile, Young Vongolas. It seems I've come into quite a bad situation." Adult Lambo said

" You know?! Ah! Could it be that you remember this?!" Tsuna ask

" That's Rauji of the Shimon Family!" Gokudera shouted

" Well, actually... when I banged my head on the edge of the platform earlier... it knocked out all of my memories of the past." Adult Lambo said

" Huh?!"

" You idiot!" Misaki exclaimed

" I can't believe this... I'll fight with you so don't lose!" Miwa said

" What is this anyway?" Adult Lambo ask

Rauji then started explaining about the sumo match and their pride as Miwa taught Adult Lambo in utilizing his Vongola Gear.

" Alright, it worked!" Miwa exclaimed

" Gah... This is heavy!" Adult Lambo exclaimed

" Horns versus jaws... It seems that even though the Vongola Gear of Lightning is pitted against Rauji, they were both hiding a very similar power. This fight is going to be interesting!" Reborn said cheerfully

" Huh?! Interesting?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yup!"

" Lambo! Do you know how to use the Vongola Gear?!" Tsuna ask

" How in the world would I know that?" Adult Lambo ask

He accidentally stumbled because of the Vongola Gear and pulled on something and his horns changed.

" Now the battle can start." Rauji said

They both charged at each other as Adult Lambo was thrown into the air.

" Lambo! Damn it!" Miwa exclaimed

Miwa tried to slash the jaws but to no avail as he clicked his tongue.

" ... His feet! He's reinforced his feet with the rocks!" Miwa exclaimed

As Rauji's power grew, Adult Lambo lost the will to fight as Reborn cut in with his own words. Adult Lambo lit up his flame once more after talking about his younger self and overcoming his fear.

" He's flamed!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Alright!"

" You're overestimating yourself, Lambo. It's impossible to push me over and this rocky mountain that has the flame of the mountain." Rauji said

" Who knows if I don't try? I feel like I remember how to use the VG along with my memories of my past. The meaning of these curled horns." Adult Lambo said

" The curled horns?" Gokudera wondered

Adult Lambo got ready as his horns charged up.

" Corna Molla Elettro Shock!"

His horns were dragging in the iron sand around the cave and it started to melt, creating a massive horn attack.

" Here I come. Electoricco Ironhorn!"

" The iron horn... is that made of iron sand?!" Rauji exclaimed

" This is not just random iron. This is a super steel coated by the Lightning flames that have the 'hardening' effect of the seven attributes of the Sky." Adult Lambo said

" United?!"

" Ferro Corno Electro Shock!"

" Gah! This is insane!" Rauji exclaimed

His armor broke apart as he fell off the platform.

" Y-You did it!" Tsuna said

" We won!" Gokudera said

" That cow did it." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Well done, Lambo!" Tsuna shouted

" Great job, dumb cow!" Gokudera shouted

" Well, something like this is a piece of cake for me. Gah! Heavy, heavy!" Adult Lambo exclaimed, trying to keep his balance with his helmet off his head

" So not cool as usual..." Tsuna said

Vindice appeared after Rauji said how great Enma is.

" The battle has been settled." He said

" Here they come." Reborn said

" Vindice!" Tsuna said

They started to pull Rauji in as well.

" The loser is Rauji Ooyama, the mountain guardian of Shimon. Thus, we shall leave behind the second 'key' that was given to us by Giotto and Cozart. It's this." He said

A flower appeared. They were all received memories of the past again.

" What? So the one who had the idea to create Vongola was the first Shimon Boss?!" Miwa exclaimed

" ... I'll ask Lambo! Do you think Tsunayoshi Sawada make a good boss?!" Rauji ask

" Nope. To be honest, I've never thought of him as my boss." Adult Lambo replied

" Wha?!"

'Aichi' held in another giggle as Kai sighed.

" But, I think he's a great Nii-chan." Adult Lambo said

" Nii-chan?!"

" That jerk! Saying that in front of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said

Rauji got pulled in even more.

" Rauji!"

" Aw! No!" Adult Lambo exclaimed

" I won't forgive Vongola after all! No matter what! But I accept you. It was fun, Lambo-san." Rauji said

After that, they vanished again.

" They vanished!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Huh..."

Adult Lambo got caught up in pink smoke and turned back into kid Lambo, who was eating corn.

" He's back!" Gokudera said

" Kid Lambo!" Tsuna said

" Anyway, it's good that we won." Reborn said

" Yup!"

" I'm more worn out now!" Gokudera said

" Let's get out of here." 'Aichi' said

" How?" Kai ask

" Dig, I guess? Or maybe not. An exit opened for us." 'Aichi' said as they crawled out of the pits

Once they were out, they continued to rest until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, they continued walking while checking around the area.

" Anyway, I'm just surprised by just everything. Who would've expect that the Vongola and the Shimon were strongly connected like this." Tsuna said

" Yeah..."

" Also, the first Shimon, the more I know him, the more I think he's a nice person... So, why are we fighting each other like this?" Tsuna said

" I was thinking exactly the same thing. It's hard to believe that the Vongola Primo and the First Shimon ended up betraying each other... And... What in the world are you doing?! Searching people's bag like that!" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to shake off Lambo

" Lambo-san wasn't looking for candies..." Lambo said

" So, you were trying to steal the grape candies!" Gokudera said

" Lambo-san has slept. Too bad. See you later~" Lambo said

" Annoying!" Gokudera said

The both of them got into a scuffle after that.

" Now, I wonder if what the Adult Lambo said was true..." Tsuna said

" He may be thinking 0.1 percent of what he said deep, deep inside his heart..." Reborn said

Gokudera finished tying up Lambo like a bag.

" Now, this is easy to carry." Gokudera said

" Good job, Gokudera." Reborn said

They continued walking as they almost arrived at the top of the hill.

" Let's rest at the top of the hill." Gokudera said

" Yeah."

They walked up and settled their stuff down but that was when Tsuna spotted something.

" Ah!"

They went over to him as they saw a huge town in front of them.

" There's so many houses." Ren said

" So is that a town?" Miwa wondered

" Should we go check it out?" Misaki ask

" Okay."

They got down from the hill and walked around the town.

" Seems like no one is here." Tsuna said

" They look like Italian houses." Reborn said

" They're already all rotten and old." Gokudera said

That was when they heard a voice reciting mathematics.

" Is that an enemy?" Kai whispered

They looked at each other and nodded. They ran to the house and looked inside. The person inside was...

" It's Shitt.P!" Gokudera exclaimed

" I didn't think anyone would be here..." 'Aichi' said

" Hey, Shitt.P! I'm here to fight!" Gokudera shouted

" Next is Japanese." Shitoppi muttered

" ... Alright... S-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shitoppi-chan!" Gokudera called

Shitoppi then suddenly stood up and turned towards them.

" Gokudera-kun, I'm glad you called me that." Shitoppi said

" H-Hey..." Gokudera said

" This town looks similar to the one Shimon's ancestor lived in. The end of the story." Shitoppi said

She jumped out of the house and landed.

" I prefer Gokudera-kun to fight with me. I want to toy and defeat cute Gokudera-kun." Shitoppi said

" Of course, your opponent is me!" Gokudera said

" Gokudera-kun?!"

" I'll be fine, Jyuudaime! Even though she's an UMA, as a representatives of the homosapiens and also as a Guardian of the Vongola, I'll make sure I defeat her!" Gokudera said

 _" He still believes she's an UMA!"_ Tsuna thought

 _" An UMA...?"_ Kai and the others thought

" I'll tell you my pride!" Gokudera said

" I know that. I've been observing, Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun's pride is that you're a subordinate of the Vongola Jyuudaime, am I right?" Shitoppi ask

" That's right! Being a Guardian and serving Jyuudaime is my pride!" Gokudera said

" That's why you're weak. To me, it's not for someone or to serve someone but for myself. Always being my own self without falsehood is my pride." Shitoppi said

" I maybe get it or maybe not." Tsuna said

" She's saying that she's strong because she's fighting for herself." Reborn said

" I'll teach you that you won't stand a slightest chance if you fight for Jyuudaime. Be prepared, Gokudera-kun." Shitoppi said

" The same goes for you! Here I come, Uri!" Gokudera called

Uri came out of his belt form.

" Cambio Forma!"

His weapon was full of dynamites on him with a cigarette on his mouth. With an additional sunglasses.

" I'm ready for it." Gokudera said

" The revival of the Smoking Bomb!" Tsuna said

" So, the VG for Gokudera was dynamites after all." Reborn said

" Ah, Gokudera-kun... You're smoking cigarettes." Shitoppi said

" Huh? Not quite. This is my custom's Vongola Gear of the Storm's dynamite's... Pipe-shaped igniter!" Gokudera said

" It suits you, Gokudera-kun. If it were me, I'd like to shove about 20 of those in my nose." Shitoppi said

" What in the world are you saying?!" Gokudera said

" She's really weird..." Misaki said

" Anyways, Shitt... Er... I mean... Shitoppi-chan... What should we do about the rules of the fight?" Gokudera ask

" It's already decided. We're popping balloons." Shitoppi replied

" Breaking balloons?!"

" Yup. Try lighting these Fiamma Balloons." Shitoppi said

She threw two black items to him and Gokudera caught it.

" What's this?" Gokudera ask

" Light the flame just like your ring." Shitoppi replied

Gokudera did as instructed and the balloons formed and floated up.

" They floated!"

" Alien weapons?!"

" They're balloons right?"

" I've also floated two of them. The Fiamma Balloons consistency is just about as delicate as a rubber balloon." Shitoppi explained

She jumped and landed.

" No matter how wild you move... They will follow within one meter of you." She continued

" Oh! They really do!" Gokudera exclaimed, moving around as the balloons followed

" The rules of the battles are as follows: Popping two of your opponents' fiamma bubbles counts as a win. How's that?" Shitoppi ask

" I see. How interesting. I was just wondering how I felt about hitting a girl directly... Even if you're just an UMA in the form of one. With those rules, I'll be able to run wild with my Vongola Gear!" Gokudera said

 _" UMAS in form of girls... exists...?!"_ Tsuna thought

" What a sweet little thing to say. You're so cute, Gokudera-kun. The field is this entire town. If the duel isn't over within 5 minutes, it's a tie. In the event of a tie, the Vindice will take us both away to their prison just like the battle between Ryohei and Koyo. Let's begin, Gokudera-kun." Shitoppi said

" Fine by me. But before that, Jyuudaime! It would be awful if you got hurt! Please take cover somewhere safe, as far away as you can from here!" Gokudera said

" Ah... Right! I got it! Watch yourself, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said

" Again with 'Jyuudaime' this... 'Jyuudaime' that." Shitoppi said

" Come on, Lambo!" Tsuna said

" Carry me!" Lambo said

Misaki carried Lambo as they ran over to a safe spot.

" Start."

Gokudera threw his bombs first as Shitoppi melted them with something. She threw her equipment down and bounced and landed into a hug with Gokudera.

" You're so slow, Gokudera-kun. So slow. So slow." Shitoppi said

" Hey..."

" But Gokudera-kun... Living on the comfort of others is proof of weakness. I'm talking about living for the sake of anyone... Living for the sake of the Jyuudaime. Having no confidence in yourself, and being completely dependent on others. Right now, Gokudera-kun, if the Jyuudaime were to disappear, your sense of honor would crumble and you would turn lifeless like a corpse. I also have people I love. I love Enma, and Adelheid, and Kaoru, and Rauji, and Koyo. I'm not really sure about Julie... But Gokudera-kun, you're cute, so I love you too. But the one I love most is me. My sense, my thought process and my style... My thighs, my self respect. I love me more than anything. That's why I'm strong!" Shitoppi said, bursting one of Gokudera's balloons

" A balloon burst!" Tsuna said

" Crap! You..." Gokudera said, when he noticed that he couldn't move

He looked at his feet. It was sinking down on something.

" Gah! The ground's gone muddy!" Gokudera exclaimed

" My flame is of the seven flames of the Earth, the flame of the swamp. I can ferment any inorganic substance into a bottomless swamp." Shitoppi said

" Fermenting inorganic substance? I've never heard of that." Misaki said

" Air bomb!"

Gokudera blasted himself out of the swamp with his bomb.

" Awesome! The Vongola Gear of the Storm looks like it's equipped with new bomb forms!" Tsuna said

" But Gokudera-kun's heart which has been living for Tsunayoshi Sawada... is brittle. Normally, you don't try to look past his facade. Shall I show you in front of your eyes that 'No matter how much you think about him, Tsunayoshi Sawada is no good'?" Shittopi said

" Eh?!"

" You know that I've always closely observed Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun has somehow pushed himself to see Tsunayoshi Sawada as a figure of a Vongola Boss. He looks past all the 'no-good' parts of him. But Tsunayoshi Sawada... is completely ignorant." Shittopi said

" Wha?!"

" His midterms and finals always score less than 10th from last. If you take an average of everything... He's one of the top three people who have repeated grades the most." Shitoppi continued, showing a picture of Tsuna's grade

" How did you find that out?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" If it was just that, what would you think of him as the Vongola Boss... On top of that, he's a complete pervert. On the way home from school, on countless occasions, he's stalked Kyoko Sasagawa. He stays a fixed distance right behind her and follows her." Shitoppi continued

" Th... That was just to see Kyoko-chan... But... I didn't have the courage to say anything." Tsuna said

" And on top of that, when Kyoko Sasagawa's skirt was blown by the wind, he made this face. Shitoppi said, showing another picture

" Uwa! When did you..." Tsuna exclaimed

" He has no sense of excellence or superiority. In sprinting, starting from kindergarden he was dead last. In his Phy-Ed test, he was also dead last. Because of Tsunayoshi Sawada, they lost at the last minute at least 12 times. And he's even afraid of Chihuahuas." Shitoppi continued, showing even more pictures

" She sure did her homework." Reborn said

" Somehow... I started crying..." Tsuna cried

" What do you think, Gokudera-kun? Wake up and look at the reality of your no-good Jyuudaime. If the Tsunayoshi Sawada you worship weren't the Vongola Jyuudaime, you wouldn't think he was anything but a regular no-good loser." Shitoppi said

Gokudera scratched the back of his neck.

" Is that all?" Gokudera ask

A dynamite suddenly exploded from behind her and one of her balloons burst.

" Heh. Now we're even." Gokudera said

" Dynamites? But from where?" Shitoppi said

" Before I go giving away my secrets, I'll tell you this. All those no-good parts of Jyuudaime you were talking about... Of course, I knew all about them." Gokudera said

" Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Even so, what about them? That doesn't even make up one side of the Jyuudaime. The Jyuudaime that I think about, the Vongola Jyuudaime whom I respect greatly... That has nothing to do with him." Gokudera said

" Eh? Nothing to do with him?" Shitoppi ask

" Go... Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said

" More importantly, let's figure this out. Between me and you, which one is stronger?! Certainly, I'm fight for the Jyuudaime and to be Jyuudaime's right hand man! That's why I still don't like myself!" Gokudera said

" Still?"

" That's not my weakness. Because the Jyuudaime's right hand man that I'm aiming for is far higher up than the current me! There're so many things that I'm missing, so I train, stretch myself, and scheme." Gokudera said

" I don't get what you're saying." Shitoppi said

threw the rocket bombs continuously as Shitoppi kept melting them.

" Maybe an UMA can't understand. And now, I'll tell you how I did that surprise bomb back there! The Storm's VG has dynamites as its main weapon but it also has a detached secret weapon. And now that secret weapon is aiming for the catnip that I put on you!" Gokudera said

" Cat... Nip...?" Shitoppi said

" Ah! It can't be!" Tsuna exclaimed

Uri suddenly jumped behind Shitoppi out of nowhere.

" Cat!"

" Uri!"

" This is the Storm VG's secret weapon, and, at the same time, my other self. This is the end." Gokudera said

Uri exploded like a bomb as Shitoppi's last balloon popped and she landed. Uri jumped onto Gokudera's shoulder, although he turned a little smaller. He started to scratch Gokudera.

" Good job, Uri! Ow! Here, I'll give you catnip! Ow! Ouch! Give me a sec!" Gokudera yelled

" Y-You did it! You won! You're so awesome, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said

" It was a piece of cake! I said that hurts!" Gokudera said, flicking Uri down

" Huh?! Don't you think Uri shrunk somehow?" Tsuna ask

" Oh. Yeah... Since the Uri bomb consumes Uri's own flames, the more we use it, the smaller he gets. I think when he regains his strength, in about three to four days he'll be back to his normal size." Gokudera explained

" I see."

" The victor and the defeated have been decided." A voice said

Vindice appeared from the mist again.

" Vindice!"

" The defeated is Shitt.P of the Shimon Family! And now, I'll give you the third 'key' that I was entrusted with by Giotto and Cozart." He said

A letter appeared. Another memory flashed in their minds again. Aichi woke up after the memory finished flashing inside his mind.

" The fight that the first Shimon's heading to after this... The fight where the Shimon Family was completely surrounded by the enemies and annihilated... Because the first Shimon fought for Vongola Primo but was betrayed and killed, right? " Tsuna said

" That's why I've decided to live for my sake. I was bullied because I was different from others. It was tough at the beginning, but soon I stopped worrying about others and assured myself I was right. Even so, I was defeated by Gokudera-kun who fought for the Vongola Jyuudaime... How come? How am I supposed to think about this?" Shitoppi said

" Shitt.P..." Gokudera said

" I see! I got it! Gokudera-kun's got to be a unique creature. Scientific name, 'warm UMA'." Shitoppi said

" What?! 'UMA' she said?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" He was called an UMA by the person who he thought was an UMA!" Tsuna exclaimed

'Aichi' laughed afterwards as Kai and the others sweat dropped.

" ... I guess that's another form of 'love'." 'Aichi' said as he wiped a tear away

Tears fell onto Shitoppi's face.

" I want to know more about Gokudera-kun... I've finally found someone who's as interesting as myself... I want to stay with you but farewell... I wish I had found Gokudera-kun earlier..." Shitoppi said

" When this fight is over, I'll go save Big Brother, as well as you guys." Tsuna said

" Jyuudaime!"

" Oh. Why did I... Say something like that...?! ... B-But... It just doesn't feel right! The more we fight... The fact that you guys are falling victim to this fight..." Tsuna said

" That's none of your business! Grab this, Shitoppi-chan!" A voice shouted

Something was thrown towards Shitoppi as she grabbed it.

" We won't allow any interferences. Imprison them." The Vindice said

Shitoppi was dragged in even more.

" He's so kind... I'm glad that I was a member of the Shimon Family... Boss... Bye bye." Shitoppi said

She was fully dragged in and they vanished.

" That's...!"

They looked up and saw Enma there, full of rage and crying.

" What's going on? At a time like this, their boss, Enma is..." Reborn said

" Enma!" Adelheid shouted

" Wait!" Julie said

He grabbed Adelheid.

" My, my. How about we let him go." Julie said

" Tsunayoshi Sawada! I'll defeat him here and now!" Enma yelled

" Is he forgetting about us...?! What in the world happened?!" Adelheid exclaimed

 _" Enma..."_ Tsuna thought

" Please wait, Enma! It's not time for you to fight yet!" Adelheid shouted

" It's too late! I can't stop it now! Shitoppi-chan... Koyo... Rauji... And my precious... It was the Vongola that hurt them... I can't forgive them!" Enma said

" That's just the same as me... I understand how you feel... But, why... You tormented my comrades!" Tsuna said

He went into HDWM.

" You're doing the same to us." Tsuna said

" Shut up! You don't deserve to be able to say that!" Enma yelled

Both went into combat as a click of a finger was heard. Their flames extinguished as 'Aichi' walked over to them.

" Stop this pointless fight. As your current self, you won't be able to control the Shimon Ring's power, Enma Kozato." 'Aichi' said

" Pontifex!"

" Why are you interfering?!" Enma ask

" I'm simply saving you from having to experience something bad. Though, I usually wouldn't even try to help." 'Aichi' said

" ... I see. You're just like him... you're just pretending to be kind too, aren't you?!" Enma ask

" Don't lump me with him. I am not as kind as Aichi Sendou either. I wouldn't even kneel to your level." 'Aichi' said

" What?!"

" Just for your information, I am different from Aichi Sendou. My skills and powers are far stronger. If I have enough power to extinguish your flames, I won't find any problem in destroying your rings." 'Aichi' said

" ... You wouldn't understand! Tsunayoshi Sawada! I'll tell you this! You are the descendant of Vongola Primo... The man who betrayed the first Shimon. You are the son of Lemitsu Sawada! The one who killed my parents and my sister!" Enma said

" Huh?!"

" My family was designated by Lemitsu Sawada... to be killed by the Vongola External Affairs Advisory Agency!" Enma said

" My father...?! N-No way!" Tsuna said

" You just won't believe anything that's inconvenient for you, will you..." Enma said

" No that's..." Tsuna said

" I won't ever forgive you! Not until... I kill you!" Enma said

He activated his flames again and charged at Tsuna. 'Aichi' then sighed.

" I tried to warn you." 'Aichi said

Enma then screamed as something came out of his body. 'Aichi' quickly pulled Tsuna out of the way before going back to Enma.

" It doesn't look like it'll calm itself any time soon..." 'Aichi' said

Adelheid then approached them and grabbed Enma.

" Sawada! Next time we meet, I will be your enemy! When that happens, we will have our battle of pride for the Vindice's imprisonment." Adelheid said

" She's just deciding she's going to be our next opponent on her own? And out of nowhere!" Gokudera said

" You have no idea what you're talking about." Julie said

" What?!"

" Don't you get it? You guys just had your lives spared a little longer. After this awakening process, Enma is going to be ridiculously stronger. Your time's almost up!" Julie said

Adelheid carried Enma and jumped off.

" Let's go, Julie!" She said

" Alrighty~ See ya 'round, Vongola's Tenth Candidate!" Julie said

He went off too.

" Damn it, that bearded four-eye! Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera ask

" Can you hear me, Tsuna?" Reborn ask

No response... Reborn kicked him.

" Wake up!" Reborn said

" Reborn-san!"

But there still wasn't any response...

" Jyuu... Jyuudaime..." Gokudera muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 21! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

They continued their way up as Tsuna had kept silent ever since he heard what Enma said.

" Hey, Tsuna. Won't you play with me?! All this quiet is boring!" Lambo whined

" You dumb cow! Keep your mouth shut!" Gokudera said

They kept walking when they suddenly heard sound and looked up.

" It's a helicopter!" Gokudera exclaimed

The helicopter stayed there for awhile before it flew off.

" It left! What... was that? Oh well, there's no use worrying about that now. Right, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera ask

Silence...

" I... don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore... I don't think that Enma and his friends are doing the right thing but... If I was in the same position, I would probably do the same... I couldn't just stand by and watch, if the son of the person who killed my family was right before my eyes!" Tsuna said

" But Jyuudaime! We're still not sure if Enma Kozato was telling the truth!" Gokudera said

" I don't think Enma is lying..." Tsuna said

" What?!"

" It's the first time we're able to fight at the same level, and I felt Enma's sorrow from his fists..." Tsuna said

" No... No way..." Gokudera said

" And what of it?" 'Aichi' ask

" Hey! Read the atmosphere a little, will you?!" Miwa ask

" I am. So answer me. Even if that's true, who will you believe in until the end? Your father? Or Enma Kozato? And if you were to choose both, what kind of path awaits you at the end of it? Think more about it. The situation doesn't seem to be what it looks like sometimes." 'Aichi' said

" I agree... What he said might be true." Reborn said

" Huh?"

" I have a hunch, that there's some dark shadow behind the Shimon." Reborn said

" A dark shadow behind the Shimon?" Misaki ask

" We'll continue talking on the way up." Reborn replied

They continued to walk up as Reborn's hunch troubled them.

" I'm concerned about the dark shadow you were talking about, Reborn." Kai said

" Tsuna already said this but, seeing honesty in each one of the Shimon members, and this terrible action as a group, I feel something off about it. I'm starting to think that, perhaps the Shimon are not monolithic." Reborn said

" Don't say something so absurd! We Shimon are united!" Adelheid said, coming out from behind a tree

" She finally came." Gokudera said

" As promised, I challenge you to a duel!" Adelheid said

" Alright! I'll be your opponent!" Gokudera said

" Forget it. You already used up all your flame in your fight against Shitt.P! You won't be able to use the Vongola Gear. I don't think the dumb cow will be lucky enough to win against an opponent like her. And with Tsuna currently in that state..." Reborn said

" This isn't good..." Tsuna muttered

" ... Then I'll fight her." Kai said

" Are you sure?" 'Aichi' ask

" Someone needs to do it." Kai replied

" If you say so." 'Aichi' said

" You? Then what's your pride?" Adelheid ask

" My pride..." Kai started before getting cut off

" Aichi, right?" Miwa interjected

Kai blushed a little at that as Miwa and Ren fell to the ground in a laughing fit. They were punched afterwards as Kai coughed a little while still blushing. He then took out his deck.

" If you take this away from me, then you win." Kai said

" Very well." Adelheid said

That was when the same helicopter landed behind them as Hibari came out of it.

" Hibari!"

" You!"

" Hey there, degenerates... So where is it? The other degenerate that tore up the Inheritance Ceremony..." Hibari said

" The other degenerate?" Misaki wondered

" He's talking about Enma Kozato." Kai said

" I'll tell you this, Vongola's cowardly boss is nothing at all like Shimon boss Enma! Don't lump them together!" Adelheid said

" So what? It's just territory." Hibari said

" H-Huh?!"

" Enma isn't here, but since you came I'll take care of you too. Duel me too, Hibari Kyoya." Adelheid said

" Fine. During the fight on the roof before, I saw the size of the fangs of your 'beast'. You cannot bite me to death." Hibari said

" What?!"

" On the other hand... You'll make a good outlet for my frustration... As a lump of meat." Hibari said

" You little... It looks like you still don't understand the terrifying strength of Shimon. It's a duel. The rules are decided by our pride. My pride is... The Shimon family led by Enma and... The will to cleanse!" Adelheid said

" The rules are decided by our pride? Strange. I can't think of anything I'd call pride but... The answer isn't hard. Namimmori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee and... The iron hammer for those who disturbs its peace." Hibari said

" As expected, it always end this way..." Naoki said

" He never changes..." 'Aichi' sighed

" I can see him sparkling right now..." Gokudera said

" I thought so... Then the rules are simple. Battle for the armbands!" Adelheid said

" Then I should do my best too." Kai said

" This is my prey. I don't intend to let you get a share of fight." Hibari said

" That's your problem. I'm joining for my own reason." Kai said

" They look like they'll be good as a team." Reborn said

" Yeah..."

" You can use any methods to get what we want." Adelheid said

" As long as it doesn't stress me out." Hibari said

" Very well, begin! My Element of the Earth is... Glacier! Come follow me! Head to the stage!" Adelheid said

Adelheid jumped down the cliff as Hibari got ready to follow.

" Little degenerates. Your face just now... was boring. Look closely... at my fight." Hibari said

Kai was also ready to follow when 'Aichi' tapped his shoulder.

" What is it?" Kai ask

'Aichi' suddenly tip toed and kissed his cheek as Kai blushed even redder.

" Good luck." 'Aichi' said

Kai clicked his tongue as he rode his cloud down the cliff while Hibari used Roll to land on the ground.

" Your way to helping him win?" Reborn ask

" I don't know what you're talking about." 'Aichi' said

" Cheeky 'god'..." Miwa muttered

Kai landed on the ground as he tried to calm his reddening cheeks while Hibari landed beside him.

" He's starting!" Gokudera said

" Let me say this first, I don't intend on crossing weapons with you at all." Adelheid said

" What are you going in about? Are you giving up already?" Hibari ask

" I'm declaring my victory." Adelheid said

" How interesting." Hibari said

He charged at Adelheid and attacked her but she dodged it and headed to the waterfall.

" Watch closely... This is the immaculate fortress. The complete castle of ice. Diamond Castle!" Adelheid said

" Diamond Castle?!" Naoki exclaimed

" The Diamond Castle has a calcified coating from the flame of the Glacier. It's completely impervious to any physical or natural attacks. And in the face of flames, its 'freezing' power can handle any flame attacks. For example, it can even repel even an attack on the level of Tsunayoshi Sawada's X-Burner. Muro Difesa Invincible!" Adelheid said

" Oh? Looks like it's itching to get bitten. But while you're closed off inside that ice, how do you expect to take my armband and his deck?" Hibari ask

" I won't be the one to take it." Adelheid said

Hibari looked into the water as some figures like Adelheid made of ice rose from the water.

" Those are ice puppets!" Jillian said

" Your opponents will be those girls. These 500 blizzardroids... Every single one possess the same fighting power as me. Gruppo Attacco Invincible!" Adelheid said

" 500 of them?!"

" That's an impressive power..."

" From the start, you never had a chance... of winning. Go!" Adelheid said

They charged at the both of them as Hibari destroyed some of them with the hidden chains in his tonfas.

" You merely defeated 7 of them. Don't let it get to your head. There are 493 blizzardroids left. Even you will surely exhaust all your stamina. It is impossible to reach me." Adelheid said

" Impossible...? It seems that you have not yet realized the magnitude of what you're dealing with. Because I put my armband at stake, you had better be more than prepared." Hibari said

" What?"

" The word 'discipline' is something that I will never give up, no matter what. But it's not because it is my pride that I will not give it up. It's because I cannot give it up. That's why it is my pride." Hibari said

" ... I don't have much to say." Kai said

He opened his box weapon as he slashed the blizzardroids with his sword.

" But I don't intend to be defeated." Kai said

" Tch! Don't falter!" Adelheid said

" One, two, three..." Hibari said

He yawned after that.

" I wonder if it's about time for that..." Hibari yawned

" A-As expected of Hibari..." Gokudera said

His hidden chains came out again as he attacked more blizzardroids. That was when his hidden chains extended thanks to the Cloud's Propagation factor. Soon all the blizzardroids were annihilated.

" A..."

" Annihilated!"

" All the blizzardroids were annihilated. Now it's time to destroy your castle." Kai said

" You can't attack me. This castle will never shatter. And that's not all!" Adelheid said

The blizzardroids were formed back again.

" Why is a man of your caliber siding with Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Adelheid ask

" I'm not siding with him. What's your point of siding with that other small animal anyway?" Hibari ask

" Enma is no little weak animal. He is a strong man, bearing the sadness of Shimon!" Adelheid said

" No, he's a small animal. And since he bears things disproportionate to himself, he keeps on screaming." Hibari said

" It's true that Enma doesn't like war! To Enma there is nothing more painful than losing an ally! But he understand that if he does not fight, then there is no future for Shimon! That is why he chose this path of war out of his own discretion! And we sympathize with him, therefore we follow him!" Adelheid said

The blizzardroids charged and attacked again as Hibari continued annihilating them.

" I'll handle this. Go and destroy the castle." Kai said

" Hmph. Don't order me around." Hibari said as he ran towards the castle

Kai sighed as his sword started getting engulfed in a dark aura.

" I'll make this quick. Darkness Sword Art..." Kai muttered as the aura grew larger, " ... Umbra Strike!"

Kai swung the sword as the aura hit all of the blizzardroids and disintegrated them.

" The rest is up to you." Kai said

Meanwhile, Hibari was trying to break the castle.

" The diamond castle cannot be shattered. And on top of that, the blizzardroids will continue to be reborn. It's only a matter of time before I confiscate that armband of yours." Adelheid said

" You're misunderstanding one thing. In some cases, small animals aren't weaklings. Otherwise, they would all have been eradicated from the Earth by now. Small animals have their own ways... of surviving." Hibari said

" What are you saying?" Adelheid ask

" For example, it's not my tonfa that will destroy your due castle, but this small animal, Roll." Hibari said, showing Roll on his hand

" Kyu~"

" What?"

" Your prized castle seems to blow away any kind of flame attack from the outside, but can it withstand attacks from within?" Hibari said

There were the porcupine needles from Roll as they expanded and destroyed the castle. Adelheid landed on the water as Hibari brought his tonfa near her.

" It's over." Hibari said

" Impossible... But Enma will surely revive Shimon no matter what. And you will eventually regret siding with the Vongola." Adelheid said

" I'm not on either side. I just do as I like." Hibari said

" You truly are a floating cloud, uncontrollable by any being... So in the end, you've become the Vongola Cloud Guardian of the Great Sky." Adelheid said

" I don't like the way you phrased that. But... You do have a point. It is the Sky... That allows the Cloud to move about freely. But someday, I will even bite up the Sky itself. I got it." Hibari said

" He won." Reborn said

" Tch. That wasn't very interesting." Gokudera said

" I don't need this." Hibari said, throwing the armband aside

A portal appeared behind Adelheid as a chain grabbed her.

" Vindice!"

" The loser is Adelheid Suzuki. The battle is over, therefore that which has been entrusted by Giotto and Cozart... The fourth 'key' shall be revealed. Behold." He said

An ink well appeared.

" A continuation of the past will be revealed again..." Naoki said

The memory flashed in their minds.

" Vongola Primo... Planned on going to save Shimon Cozart!" Tsuna said

" That's impossible..." Adelheid said

" You saw it, plain as day! Primo never betrayed Cozart!" Gokudera said

" That's a lie! That's not the truth!" Adelheid said

" Therefore, Cozart not knowing about Primo's letter to him... Was clearly someone trying to trap Cozart." Reborn said

" ... Hey, you there. Who are you?" Hibari ask

He threw a handcuff at the direction.

" Yikes, look out~ Looks like you found me. Oh well." Julie said

" Julie!" Adelheid exclaimed

" Ah! Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed

No response.

" Julie... You'll take care of Enma, won't you?" Adelheid ask

" Of course, leave it to me. You did well, Adel." Julie said

" Julie..."

" And from here on, I'm going to go ahead and leave my place in the Shimon." Julie said

" Julie?!"

" Looks like I don't have any need to continue this awful charade. Adel, I needed you to lead the Shimon as its passionate driving motivation but... You bring taken away will indelibly dismantle the family. The Shimon Guardians have nothing left. And when Enma fully awakens, he'll emotionally be gone past of no return, so there's no problem." Julie said

" What are you... saying, Julie?" Adelheid ask

" Is this a falling out?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" It wasn't a one-faced rock after all... Finally, it seems like he was that dark force behind the Shimon." Reborn said

" Oh! Very good institution, Arcobaleno. With the Vongola making it this far, there's no need to hide anymore. Actually, better yet... Allow me to go ahead and introduce myself... To the rotten, young... Vongola Family." Daemon said

" What a weirdo!" Lambo said

" Mukuro?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" No, someone else..." Hibari said

" That's him... The first's Guardian of the Mist, Daemon Spade!" Gokudera said

" No way... How could this happen..." Tsuna said

" Is he a ghost?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Daemon..." 'Aichi' muttered

" Common sense dictates there's no way he could exist in this time. Are you the genuine, real deal Daemon Spade?" Reborn ask

" Whether you believe it or not, I exist. I continued to exist so that someone like you could be born... Tsunayoshi Sawada." Daemon said

" The real Daemon... That's impossible... Julie was Daemon Spade, so that's how he knew all that information... But there's no way... That Julie is really Daemon Spade... So where is Julie?" Adelheid ask

" You've done a great job leading the Shimon up till now, Adelheid. Julie Katou is busy graciously being my vessel." Daemon said

" Vessel?"

" What in the world is going on?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Whatever it is, it seems as though Daemon Spade has been manipulating the entire Shimon family..." Reborn said

" But... Why would you do all this...?!" Tsuna ask

" Why, you ask? That was decided long before you were ever born. It's all for the sake of the Vongola. The Vongola truly needed a leader that could surpass even Primo. But in the mafia world, greed and power are what ultimately become absolute justice. With the Primo's nature, it would have been impossible for him to do what was necessary to create a perfectly flawless, giant Vongola family. Therefore, I took care of that for the Primo. I allowed him to be free and close his eyes and plan the foundation of what the Vongola is today. In order to create a strong Vongola, I was prepared to do anything that would be necessary. I wiped out anything and anyone that could have possibly weakened the Vongola... Like the Primo's best friend, for example." Daemon said

" That's impossible! You were the one who sent up Shimon Cozart?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The Shimon family's power was starting to get a lot of attention in those days, so it was becoming a threat. Furthermore, Shimon Cozart was beginning to inspire these ideas and feelings of weakness within the Primo. He's a dangerous person, so it's only natural what happened." Daemon said

" You! Then the first Shimon was..." Adelheid said

" It was a glorious fate. And now in this day and age, that someone would once again try and succeed the Primo's intent... In order to crush this foolish Tenth Boss Candidate... The Shimon's dormant power and their amplified hatred have finally created a most suitable situation... To cut open the way to a brand new Vongola." Daemon said

" You...! You used us, didn't you?!" Adelheid said

" Nufufufu..."

" Then you planned to use the Shimon to overturn the mafia world from the very beginning?!" Adelheid ask

" My goal was actually overturning the Vongola. Inside my head... There is nothing but thoughts of the future of the Vongola." Daemon said

" How dare you!"

" You've done so well, Adelheid." Daemon said

" Where's Julie?! What have you done with Julie?!" Adelheid ask

" Nufufu... There's probably a slight bit of that garbage left inside of me." Daemon replied

" You!"

Adelheid was pulled back by the chain.

" I'm sorry... Enma..." Adelheid said

" What unsightly tears. You're a bunch of inexperienced children after all." Daemon said

" I won't forgive you!" A voice said

Something stabbed Daemon from behind. It was Kaoru!

" Ka... Kaoru!" Adelheid exclaimed

" You little..." Daemon said

" Daemon-sama!" Chrome said

" W-Wait..." Daemon said

" How dare you deceive us... How dare you... To Koyo... To Rauji... To Shitoppi-chan... To Adel..." Kaoru said

" It's not nice to eavesdrop you know... You know, I still had a use for your apart from beating Yamamoto Takeshi to the verge of death." Daemon said

" You're the one responsible for Yamamoto?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" So it was him!" Gokudera said

" Shut up! We Shimon... are not your playthings!" Kaoru said

Daemon suddenly appeared behind him and stabbed him with his spear.

" Oh?" Daemon said

" Gupya! That was like a magic trick!" Lambo exclaimed

" Wha?!"

" What happened?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Kaoru!" Adelheid exclaimed

" Nufufufufu... My powers are not limited to the Mist of the 7 elements of the Sky... I also have command of the power of the desert of the 7 elements of the Earth. I'm in a completely different class from you, Mizuno Kaoru." Daemon said

Kaoru fell to the ground.

" How fragile." Daemon said

" You seems rather interesting, there. My kind of prey, exactly. Shall we have a little contest?" Hibari ask

" Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That battle maniac!" Gokudera said

" I'd stop right there if I were you. You used up most of your flames in the battle with Adelheid. You cannot win against me." Daemon said

" I don't know about that. You might just be trying to bluff me out." Hibari said

" Oh? I'm surprised you were able to see through that. Even so, I'm telling you I'm stronger than you are. But that troublesome situation of all of you joining together and attacking me at once... is a possibility. Chrome." Daemon said

" Yes... Cortina Nebia!" Chrome said

Aichi and the others flew up into the air again as mist surrounded Tsuna and the others.

" A Mist Barrier?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" You cannot step one foot from here." Chrome said

" What are you saying, Chrome?! We came to save you!" Tsuna said

" Clearly, something weird's going on! She's even wearing a Shimon uniform! They must have done something to her!" Gokudera said

" Why, Chrome?! Why are you listening to Daemon Spade's orders?!" Tsuna ask

" Because I belong to Daemon-sama... And thus, so does Rokudo Mukuro's body..." Chrome said

" Did she say... Mukuro?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" She's under his mind control. Other than me, Daemon had that ability." 'Aichi' said

" No way..." Tsuna exclaimed

" In order to create a strong Vongola after you kids are gone, I need a strong, tough, and healthy vessel. And there I found a perfect match for what I'm looking for. Rokudo Mukuro." Daemon said

" Vessel...!"

" It looks like I'm going to have to bite you to death right here. Rokudo Mukuro... Is my prey." Hibari said

" Nuhahaha! How interesting! But if you were to break that mist curtain, it would cause quite a disaster. It's no ordinary security barrier... If this barrier gets broken... Its creator that is, she would die." Daemon said

" Wha..."

Kaoru got up again and stabbed Daemon.

" Daemon!"

" Silence, insect." Daemon said

He slashed Kaoru aside and his spear had changed to a scythe.

" Run for it, Kaoru!" Adelheid shouted

" That Mizuno Kaoru... is going to be killed...!" Tsuna said

" Yes but Jyuudaime! He was also responsible for Yamamoto!" Gokudera said

" I thank you for that, by the way. Thanks to you, Tsunayoshi Sawada's Rain Guardian was eliminated quite easily." Daemon said

" Darn... Wh... What have I done...?!" Kaoru said

" Farewell." Daemon said, bringing down his weapon

" We won't be able to make it in time!" Miwa said

" Kaoru!" Adelheid screamed

A katana suddenly blocked him.

" Ya-Yamamoto?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Sorry, Tsuna! I ran a bit late!" Yamamoto said

" Yamamoto..." Kaoru said

" Well, this is quite a surprise. You're supposed to be injured on the verge of death." Daemon said

" Hahaha... Aren't I known for my health after all?" Yamamoto ask

He deflected Daemon's weapons away and got up.

" Are you alright, Kaoru?!" Yamamoto ask

" You... saved me...? Wh... Why?! Why did you save me?! I tried to kill you! Why did you save me, Yamamoto?!" Kaoru ask

" What are you talking about? When you're really in trouble, of course I'd come and help. That's what friends are for, right?" Yamamoto ask

" Ya... Yamamoto... I'm sorry..." Kaoru cried

" Haha... Sounds like it to me." Yamamoto said

" Well, you don't appear to be an illusion..." Daemon said

" I happened to be saved... by an old acquaintance of mine." Yamamoto said

" I don't have a clue who you might be talking about... But that doesn't matter. My plan to eliminate all of you has grown somewhat chaotic... So I'll just improvise and take control like I did in the first place... By my own hand!" Daemon said

" Yamamoto doesn't have his Vongola Gear!" Gokudera said

" Don't worry. Of course I brought it along. Rain Necklace Version X! Let's go, Jirou and. Kojirou! Cambio Forma!" Yamamoto said

His clothes changed to a more Japanese two sword style.

" Two sword style Vongola Gear!" Tsuna exclaimed

Daemon started his attack on Yamamoto.

" If I were you, I'd concern myself with more than just what's in front of me." Daemon said

A spear came out from behind Yamamoto.

" Behind you!"

But before the spear could reach Yamamoto, Kaoru intercepted and got the attack.

" Kaoru!"

" Takeshi... With your ability... There's a chance you would've been able to dodge that one... But for now... I've repaid my debt to you!" Kaoru said

" You idiot!"

" The battle has been decided." He said

A portal appeared as chains grabbed Kaoru this time.

" What are you doing, Vindice?! Kaoru hasn't even decided what 'pride' fight over!" Adelheid said

" That may be, but this man's 'pride' is already broken. Therefore we acknowledge Mizuno Kaoru as the loser." He said

" I'm sorry... My pride was placed in the Shimon. For the Shimon, I was prepared to do anything... But... Betraying... All those friends who were so kind to me... It was just too much... My heart ached with pain... I want to atone... For the crimes I've committed..." Kaoru said

" You..."

" I no longer have the capability to fight the Vongola... Forgive me..." Kaoru said

" Kaoru!"

" You always were a useless piece of junk, Mizuno Kaoru. But in the end, you managed to do something. Thanks to you losing, we get to watch a wonderful show." Daemon said

" Show?" Gokudera said

" He's talking about the Primo's past memories." Reborn said

" Now that this battle is decided, I will now present the 'fifth' key. Behold." He said

A torn letter appeared. The memories flashed into their minds again as Daemon really had a great surprise.

" Th-That's impossible!" Daemon said

" The first Shimon... was still alive!" Adelheid said

" Haha... Isn't it good? Everything's been resolved." Yamamoto said

" Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Adelheid shouted

Tsuna turned to Adelheid.

" Please... save Enma! That boy... Enma's heart... is now broken beyond the point of reach. The past of Cozart and his companions won't even reach him. The only thing that can save him now... is you... Up until the day before the inheritance ceremony, he believed in you. Just like Vongola Primo and Shimon Cozart... I don't expect you to be able to forgive me... For all the harm that I've caused you up until now... But I'm sorry..." Adelheid said before she was completely dragged into the portal

" Adelheid!" Tsuna exclaimed

Kaoru was also almost completely being dragged into the portal.

" Kaoru!"

" Takeshi... If it's alright with you... From here... On out... Let's be friends..." Kaoru said befor being completely dragged into the portal

" KAORU!"

" No... It's still impossible! How did Primo found out about my plans?!" Daemon said

" Daemon. Did you think Primo would be that gullible?" 'Aichi' ask

" You! Was it your fault, Sonia?!" Daemon ask

" Silence. That old name is no longer my host's name. Besides, that name was just made up." 'Aichi' said

" You were a shaman! There's no way you didn't tell Primo anything!" Daemon said

" If you're asking me, then no. I didn't say anything. As for this current host, he doesn't even have memories of the past so asking him would be futile." 'Aichi' said

" Even though I know something you don't?" Daemon ask

At that, 'Aichi' had gotten out his rapier and in a split second, it extended and hit Daemon on his shoulder before it retracted.

" That sounds interesting. Shall I make you spill more blood before you'll be willing to tell me what it is?" 'Aichi' ask

" Daemon-sama!" Chrome exclaimed

She intercepted as 'Aichi' stopped.

" You shall not pass." Chrome said

" Move." 'Aichi' said

" No." Chrome said

" It's alright, Chrome. You can step down." Daemon said

" Yes."

" Wait, Chrome! I have something to give to you!" Yamamoto said

Yamamoto took out an ore with spikes from his clothes.

" That's the ore of the Vongola Mist Gear!" Tsuna exclaimed

" He's giving it to the controlled Chrome?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" We'll always be waiting for you." Yamamoto said

He tossed the ore to Chrome as she caught it.

" What are you doing, Chrome? We're going." Daemon said

" Yes, sir..." Chrome said

" Enjoy your little celebration of this, Vongola Tenth Candidate." Daemon said as they disappeared into the mist

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 22! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

'Aichi' sighed as he wiped the blood off his rapier with his hand.

" Hey! Don't dirty Aichi's hands!" Kai exclaimed

Kai grabbed his wrist and brought him to the river as he washed the blood off 'Aichi's' hand.

" It's better if we rest right now. Everyone is all worn out. Besides, we already have someone sleeping." Reborn said

They looked over to the nearby grass patch and saw Hibari sleeping.

" Hibari!"

" When did he..." Miwa said

They set up camp again as Yamamoto told them how he recovered.

" Huh?!"

" Byakuran?!"

" Yeah. He helped me recover my wounds. Most likely with the knowledge from a parallel world." Yamamoto said

" W-Wait a minute, Yamamoto! If Byakuran's alive then, won't he abuse his powers again?!" Tsuna said

" The world just returned to one whole!" Gokudera said

" Hold on. Relax for a moment. The person that healed my wounds look exactly like Byakuran, but I can't be sure if it was him or not. Right now, he's got the Vongola under 24-hour surveillance, but be it his actions or his thoughts, he poses zero threat at the moment." Yamamoto said

" He poses zero threat?" Misaki ask

" When I regained consciousness, I was really surprised by what I had heard too. Over the glass I noticed, I saw him, but... I thought that this had to be Byakuran, but... How do I put this... His face seemed so refreshing. Anyways, I'm totally fine." Yamamoto said

Silence...

" Huh? What's wrong?" Yamamoto ask

" Just because his face seemed 'refreshing'?! Nothing about that even convince me things are fine!" Gokudera said

" But look, you get it right?" Yamamoto ask

" I don't get it at all!" Gokudera said

" Regardless, if Yamamoto says so... Then I'll believe him." Tsuna said

" That's right. Besides, if he turns out evil, we'll just take him down again." Reborn said

" Don't say that so casually!" Tsuna said

They laughed at that.

" But, you guys were really in trouble back there..." Yamamoto said

" Up till just a bit ago, Tsuna was moping around thinking 'I don't know what I'm doing is the right thing~'" Reborn said

" Uwahh! Reborn! Don't tell him that! Anyways, sorry... But... After that, Hibari-san gave me a hint... With Yamamoto returning safely... And realizing that the Vongola Primo and Shimon Cozart never betrayed each other... The Shimon Family was being tricked, but in actuality, they're good people... With that in mind, I... I don't feel lost anymore. Even Kyoko-chan's brother and Chrome... Everything is that man's doing... We must defeat Daemon Spade. And Chrome and Aichi-san are obvious. But we will save Enma Kozato as well. Because he's my friend." Tsuna said

His ring suddenly glowed and Natsu came out.

" Natsu! You finally came out!" Tsuna said

" By the way, why didn't you call him out when you needed to?" Naoki ask

" It wasn't that I didn't call him out, I couldn't call him out. He didn't want to..." Tsuna replied

" Didn't want to...?"

" After he showed all that affection to him, Natsu really took a liking to Enma. So I'm guessing he probably was refusing to fight Enma." Reborn said

" That might be true. We did spend time with him sometimes too, and we found out that he can be stubborn sometimes." Misaki said

" And about my father... I'm going to believe him to the very end." Tsuna said

" That's good and all but how are you going to defeat Daemon?" 'Aichi' ask

" I don't know but our first priority is to save Enma and Chrome. We might really need your help." Tsuna said

" I don't know what you need me for but I did say that I will provide help." 'Aichi' said

'Aichi' then yawned as he immediately laid down on the ground to sleep.

" You're just sleeping?" Kai muttered

Kai carried him over to a tree and laid him down before falling asleep himself.

" Let's just follow suit." Miwa said

" Yeah."

Slowly, all of them fell asleep as the night deepened.

* * *

The next morning, they continued their way up as 'Aichi' looked around.

" Weird... I thought I sensed another Mist." 'Aichi' said

" Another 'Mist'?" Kai ask

" ... Me too. It's Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Something must have happened. Let's hurry." 'Aichi' said

The others nodded as they made their way up and found a cave. They continued to walk as they then saw a castle.

" Look over there!" Gokudera said

" Gupya!"

" A castle?!"

" Hey! Flames are bursting out of it!" Miwa said

Natsu suddenly hopped off and ran towards the castle.

" Natsu!"

" Then there's no doubt of it! Enma's in there!" Gokudera said

" Let's go!" Yamamoto said

" Yeah!"

They ran into the castle as they walked around the castle.

" This underground castle is big!" Ren exclaimed

" Where did Natsu go?" Tsuna said

They continued walking as they heard the sound of scratching. They looked over to the sound, Natsu was there, scratching the wall.

" Natsu! Don't do that!" Tsuna said

But Natsu kept trying to tell him something.

" Do you sense it?" Kai ask

" Yeah. There's some strong flames spewing out of it." 'Aichi' replied

Tsuna opened the door and peeked inside.

" Is there someone inside?" Yamamoto ask

" Someone is inside..." Tsuna said

They all peeked inside as Tsuna recognized the figure.

" Who is it? I don't remember the Shimon having a white haired guy in the family." Gokudera said

" What a strong killing intent. Is he one of Daemon's new assistant?" Yamamoto ask

" You're wrong. That's... That's Enma!" Tsuna said

" What?! That monster-like thing?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" But now that you mentioned it..." Yamamoto said

Natsu ran towards Enma but was suddenly pushed back. He ran back to Tsuna as he picked him up.

" Enma... It's me! You saw it right? Vongola Primo never betrayed Shimon Cozart!" Tsuna said

" Shimon... Cozart... Vongola... Primo... He... killed..." Enma said

" What... What is he saying?" Gokudera ask

" Cozart... Mami... Everyone... Vongola... He... killed... Tsunayoshi..." Enma said

" That guy! He's not even listening to what we're saying!" Gokudera said

" Like Adelheid said. No words can reach him now. He's become a ball of resent and murder." Reborn said

" Then it looks like we have to beat some sense into him." Miwa said

" Wait. Please leave this to me." Tsuna said

" Tsuna!"

" But..."

" It's okay. Enma's... going to be fine." Tsuna said

" If you say so then... Go." 'Aichi' said

" Be careful." Misaki said

Tsuna nodded.

" Here I go." Tsuna said

He went into HDWM.

" Enma! Listen to what I have to say!" Tsuna said

" Tsunayoshi... must... kill..." Enma siad

" If my words won't reach you... Then I'll reach you with my fists! Open your eyes, Enma!" Tsuna shouted

Suddenly, Enma sent out giant sphere s of gravity. Tsuna was sucked into each of the spheres.

" I can't fly straight!" Tsuna said

" The power of gravity. That was what he used against you guys and that must be his flame of the Earth." Ren said

" It's almost like the gravity of a star." Kai said

" I can beat this!" Tsuna said

" Must kill..." Enma said

The spheres started to shatter as black hole replaced it. Tsuna was being sucked into it.

" When a star is crushed by its gravity, what's born afterwards is..." Gokudera said

" A black hole." Misaki said

" That's right. Getting pulled in a black hole even once would mean the end. It has the power to destroy absolutely everything." Reborn said

Tsuna was still struggling to get out.

" Don't underestimate me, Enma. I'm different than the me you knew before. Natsu! Cambio Forma!" Tsuna said

Natsu transformed as Tsuna got free from the black hole.

" Prepare yourself, Enma!" Tsuna said

" Must kill..." Enma said

A rock hit Tsuna and a ball of light was inside and he heard Enma's voice. He continued onwards as more and more rocks hit him and more of Enma's sad voice came out.

" Enma! Open your eyes!" Tsuna said

" Must kill..."

A sphere appeared above Tsuna and hit him hard.

" Why isn't he dodging it?!" Gokudera exclaimed

More voices came out.

" Can you hear me, Enma?! It's me! I'm here! Here I am!" Tsuna shouted

Enma's eyes turned back to normal and recognized Tsuna.

" Tsuna-kun!"

The memories of Primo's time went into his mind.

" No... Tsuna-kun... I..." Enma said

" Enma! You're back to yourself, aren't you?!" Tsuna ask

" I... I..." Enma said

" It's okay. I came to save you." Tsuna said

" Tsuna-kun... Just like the Vongola Primo... You didn't betray me... But it's too late now... It's too late... I can't control me own powers anymore..." Enma said

A black hole suddenly appeared on his chest and expanded.

" He's sucked into his own black hole?!" Miwa exclaimed

" At this rate..." Misaki exclaimed

" Run away! Everyone will be killed!" Enma said

" No! I'm going to save you! I'm going to do it!" Tsuna said, " Operation... XX!"

He fired the XX Burner from both of his hands into the void as the attack came out with a outburst of hyper flames. Enma's power rampage finally stopped.

" Are you alright, Tsuna?!" Yamamoto ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" Where's Enma?!" Gokudera ask

They looked around. Finally, they saw the familiar figure there, coughing out the smoke.

" That was really something!" Gokudera said

" Natsu!" Enma said

" I thought that you had disappeared! I'm so glad!" Tsuna said

" Tsuna-kun. I'm sorry. Because of our mistakes... All of this happened..." Enma said

" It's fine. It's not your fault." Tsuna said

" Yeah. Daemon Spade is the one at fault here." Gokudera said

" And... I realized... My pride... My pride is... Everyone! I want to protect, my friends, my comrades!" Tsuna said

Tsuna and the others explained everything.

" So Daemon Spade was the one who caused all this. To think that he would go that far to possess Julie... Tsuna-kun. I want to go too. I want to help as much as I can." Enma said

" O-Of course you can!" Tsuna said

Reborn suddenly said something about the utterly no-good team of Tsuna and Enma as they all laughed but Misaki and the others are the only ones that are not relaxed. The Vindice suddenly came out again.

" The loser has been decided. The loser is the Boss of the Shimon Family, Enma Kozato. Now, here's the sixth key." He said

They were showed the past about the swear that Primo and Cozarto made.

" Hey, Vindice! Where did you get that clear pacifier?!" Reborn ask

" We have no reason... To tell you." He said

" There's something that I do know... Shimon Cozart disappeared and went into hiding by his own will... Right now, I could sort of understand... How he's feeling..." Enma said

" Enma..."

" Enma Kozato... Your imprisonment will be after the final battle of your last guardian." He said and disappeared

" Last Guardian... Does he mean... Chrome?" Tsuna said

" My last guardian is Julie so..." Enma said

" Daemon Spade!"

" We should really head off to find them." 'Aichi' said

" You..." Enma said

" There's a different aura to him, right? Actually-" Tsuna started

But that was when an explosion cut them off as they looked around.

" That must be from a fight. Let's go!" Tsuna said

" Yeah!"

'Aichi' stopped Kai as he turned back to him while he leaned onto him.

" I've already reached my limit..." 'Aichi' said

" What do you mean?" Kai ask

" Don't think because I never did a lot of things means that I can stay here for a long time... I have a limited amount of time to surface like this before I have to sleep internally..." 'Aichi' explained

" So those long sleeps you take is to conserve the energy to surface?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Be careful when battling Daemon..." 'Aichi' warned

Kai nodded as 'Aichi' closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Aichi blinked and looked around.

" How long have I been asleep?" Aichi ask

" A long time. We've already saved Enma Kozato." Kai replied

" I do remember seeing the memories of Primo and Cozart. So what's next?" Aichi ask

" We need to find Daemon. It seems like he's nearby." Kai replied

" Then let's hurry." Aichi said

" Wait a minute." Kai said as he stopped Aichi

He then leaned in to kiss his cheek as Aichi blushed.

" Welcome back." Kai said

" Y-Yeah... T-Thank you..." Aichi stuttered

Kai held Aichi's wrist and ran out of the room with him as they made it to an observatory. They then saw the others inside and went towards them.

" Everyone!"

" Huh? Aichi! You're back to normal?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yes..."

" What happened to the pontifex?" Misaki ask

" Uh... Looks like it got tired and went back to sleep..." Aichi replied

" Are you serious...? He barely did a thing..." Miwa muttered

" He told me that he had a limited time to surface and had just hit the limit just now before going back to Aichi." Kai explained

" Strange..." They heard a voice say

They looked over to Mukurou.

" Mukurou?!"

" It just spoke, didn't it?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" It shouldn't be able to do that! It's not a parrot!" Gokudera said

" This is troubling..." The familiar voice said

" Ah... That familiar voice... That familiar sensation... It can't be...!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Mukuro!" Misaki exclaimed

" A lot of power has been expended in that last battle, so for now... It's taking all my strength to possess Mukurou." Mukuro said

" Mukuro! What's going on?!" Gokudera ask

" There's trouble. My body is still in the Vindice's Prison... But my soul can't return to it..." Mukuro said

" What?!"

" What do you mean, Mukuro?" Reborn ask

" Right as I was on a verge of returning to my body... I was blocked..." Mukuro replied

" No way!" Tsuna said

Julie started to wake up at the same time.

" Ow... What happened?" Julie ask

" Julie Katou!"

" That means... Daemon Spade is inside of you!" Tsuna said

" Huh? What are you saying?" Julie ask

" He's right." Mukuro said

" Huh?"

" He's no longer... Daemon Spade..." Chrome said

" Oh, Enma. What's going on here?" Julie ask

" Julie... You really don't remember anything?" Enma ask

" Hm? I have this feeling... That I've been asleep for a long time..." Julie yawned

" It would seem that Julie Katou is free from Daemon's spell. Though something's not right... The battle's ended but the Vindice hasn't appeared yet." Reborn said

" Y-You're right! They've appeared immediately after every other battle, so why not now? Does this mean the battle isn't over yet...?" Tsuna wondered

" Mukuro-sama..."

" There's never been a case of this happening before, and I hadn't even considered it, but... If you think about it, there's only one possibility... While my soul was possessing Chrome... My body became an empty vessel, and he entered it!" Mukuro said

" What?! Your body's been taken over?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Who could do such a thing?!" Tsuna ask

" There's only one man I could think of who could steal my body... And make it his own... Daemon Spade! He lured my soul by capturing Chrome and when I possessed Chrome's body, my body became an empty vessel... He then intentionally lost in our duel so that he could take over my now empty body before I could." Mukuro said

" He... Intentionally lost?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" But for an illusionist to have their body stolen by another illusionist while possessing someone... This is the first time I've heard this happening..." Reborn said

" Me too. Even without all the specific necessary conditions for it to work, it's an exceptionally difficult technique. On top of that, he's only just obtained it." Mukuro said

" Daemon Spade had said that he was waiting for the 'perfect moment'... With the awakened Shimon ring greatly increasing his power, he was confidently able to battle Mukuro-sama." Chrome said

" The awakened Shimon ring... That's right..." Mukuro said

" That's awful!"

" Darn it! So it has been going according to Daemon's plans all along!" Gokudera said

" Hey, Enma... Can you fill me in on what's going on here...?" Julie ask

" Don't worry about it, Julie." Enma said

They suddenly felt a familiar presence and looked over.

" Vindice!"

" Why are they appearing now?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" They must have came to take Julie away... He lost after all..." Enma said

" What?!"

" Nay. That needs to be set aside, an emergency situation has risen there. Rokudo Mukuro's possessed body is going on a rampage- It's destroying our prison." Vindice said

" So then it's Daemon Spade with Mukuro's stolen body!" Ren said

" Indeed. Daemon Spade has acquired Rokudo Mukuro's body and has broke out of his confinements. It's only a matter of time before jailbreak occurs." Vindice said

" Jailbreak?!"

" It's impossible! Even Mukuro couldn't do that!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Daemon Spade would come here first to eradicate you, the future generation of Vongola. We could handle the situation with our power... But that's something we'll like to avoid. You should be the ones to deal with Daemon Spade." Vindice said

" Deal with... That's just letting them be wiped out!" Naoki said

" If it's come to this, then we'll have to interfere with his plans too!" Kamui said

" Suit yourself, besides, long ago and even now, Daemon Spade is still a member of the Vongola Family. What has driven his to this point is his own duty to the Vongola." Vindice said

" But you're entrusting an escaped prisoner to someone other than yourselves? That's not like you." Reborn said

" Silence, Arcobaleno." Vindice said

" It's okay, Reborn. It's what I was planning on from the start, anyway... But, now that this is the case... The battle between the Vongola and Shimon are negated! Please release everyone of the Vongola and Shimon from your prison!" Tsuna said

" What about you, Enma Kozato?" Vindice ask

" I want the same thing!" Enma said

" Very well. We'll release your family members from our prison." Vindice said

" But Jyuudaime! We can't trust them!" Gokudera said

The bandages from the front Vindice was taken off a little as they recognized the person.

" We will keep our promise." He said

" Ah!"

" It's him! The man from the past memories who was witness to Primo and Cozart's oath!" Tsuna and Enma said

" Who in the world is he?!" Naoki said

" An avenger, shining with the same radiance... as Bermuda..." He said

" Bermuda..." Aichi muttered

" Here he comes." He said

A beam suddenly fired into the dome as they shielded from the blast. They opened their eyes to see the Sistema C.A.I and Yamamoto blocking the beam.

" Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

" What an attack... Even more powerful than it looked!" Yamamoto said

" It's enough to exhaust our flames..." Gokudera said

" Look at that!" Ren said

" What kind of combustion is that?!" Miwa exclaimed

" So, you've finally obtained the same attribute we use." He said

A portal appeared.

" Nufu..."

" Th-That voice..." Tsuna said

A hand came out of it.

" Pleased to meet you... Well then, shall I end this? Your world, that is." Daemon said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 23! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi shivered as he felt the overwhelming aura surrounding Daemon. Kai held onto him protectively while Miwa and the others stepped in front.

" That black hair... Could it be... You're Daemon Spade?" Tsuna ask

" How could you lie to all of Shimon... To me... How could you?!" Enma ask

" Nufufu."

" Daemon Spade!" Tsuna said

" That jerk..." Gokudera said

" Boss, wait! That's Mukuro-sama's body! Don't attack it!" Chrome said

" Chrome..."

" Forget that. This matter is on a whole other level. Chrome... By acquiring my body, that man has gotten his hands on an incredible power far exceeding his previous or my own... He's no longer human. Even if everyone here combined all their strength together, I still don't know if we'd be a match for him. He's a monster." Mukuro said

" Mukuro-sama..."

" Surely you understand, Tsunayoshi Sawada. If you don't exceed your current limits of fighting power and go at him with all you have... You'll lose everything." Mukuro said

" I understand!" Tsuna said

" All right!" Yamamoto said

" That's how we're gonna do it!" Gokudera said

" Now, let's begin." Daemon said, he took out a stack of cards

He disappeared afterwards before appearing behind Aichi and Kai as they gasped, seeing the bomb in the card.

" Aichi! Look out!" Kai exclaimed

Kai pulled Aichi into his arms just before the bomb exploded as the others were blown back a little.

" Kai! Aichi!"

They gasped when the smoke cleared and the two were gone.

" What did you do to them?!" Miwa exclaimed

" They're going to indulge in a little game that I made while I eliminate you all." Daemon said

" Damn it, Daemon!" Miwa shouted

Miwa got his sword out as he charged at him before an explosion engulfed them.

" MIWA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai coughed as he got up while looking around after getting caught up in the explosion before realizing that Aichi wasn't with him.

" Aichi?" Kai called

He got up as he checked the walls around him. There was only one path opened to him as he made his way forward.

" Aichi! Where are you?!" Kai shouted

* * *

At the same time, Aichi is walking around on another path as he looked around in worry.

" Kai-kun?! Where are you?!" Aichi shouted

" Aichi!"

" ... Kai-kun! Is that you, Kai-kun?!" Aichi shouted

" Aichi! Where are you?!" Kai shouted

" I'm over here!" Aichi shouted

" Are you safe?!" Kai shouted

" Yes! I don't think I'm hurt anywhere! What about Kai-kun?!" Aichi shouted

" I'm fine! Wait for me! I'll find a way over to you!" Kai shouted

" O-Okay! Be careful, Kai-kun!" Aichi shouted

" Yeah!"

* * *

With the others, the smoke cleared again and this time, Miwa was gone as well.

" Where's Miwa?!" Misaki exclaimed

" I sent him to an illusionary world I created. As would the rest of you." Daemon said as he appeared in front of them

" Oh no!"

" Jyuudaime! Run!"

" Go!"

" Enma!"

The bombs exploded as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Julie disappeared after they pushed Tsuna, Chrome and Enma out of the way while Misaki was taken out of the way by Ren.

" Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Lambo and Julie disappeared!" Tsuna exclaimed

" They're currently being occupied by my little magic trick." Daemon said

" This is the feeling that I had when he came here with that power. You've sent them to the sane place, haven't you?" Mukuro ask

" You're quite sharp even as a bird, Rokudo Mukuro. You're right, of course. They've been sent through this hole... Into an illusionary world that I've created." Daemon said

" N-No way!"

Chains suddenly attacked Daemon as he dodged every blow.

" Hibari!"

" Stay out of this... Little runts." Hibari said

" Earlier, Hibari stayed out of your fight and just watched quietly... We owe it to him to oblige." Reborn said

" Nufufu. You look just like him. Everything about you, you looks just like the First Guardian of the Cloud, Alaude. I never thought I'd be fighting a man like him in this era. Come." Daemon said

A mouth suddenly appeared on his stomach and a pair of eyes popped out of his legs.

" Hiii!" Tsuna screamed

" Wah!" Enma screamed

" This ought to make it clear." Daemon said

" That's my body!" Mukuro exclaimed

" He really is a monster." Reborn said

" S-Scary..." Chrome said

" Can even Hibari-san be a match for that...?" Tsuna said

" That's just..." Enma said

" Perfect." Hibari said

" Impressive for the Tenth Guardian's strongest Guardian. With that attitude, you better not be surprised at what I will throw at you." Daemon said

A whirlwind of leaves suddenly blew and attacked Hibari.

" That's Koyo's Forest Element's leaf cutter!" Enma exclaimed

" Nufufufufu..."

Hibari landed but suddenly he was being sucked down into the ground.

" This time it's Shitt.P's move!" Tsuna exclaimed

" A swamp element attack!" Enma exclaimed

" I can't believe Daemon... Can use all the other elements of the Shimon..." Reborn said

" Nufufu... I finally did it. In the Vindice's prison, I got my hands on these." Daemon said

His fingers all had a ring of the Shimon family except for Enma's.

" He's got all of the Shimon rings!" Enma exclaimed

" So what?" Hibari said

He charged at Daemon as Daemon countered it with something... It was Hibari's Vongola Gear!

" Don't be surprised." Daemon said

" How?!" Mukuro exclaimed

" Why does Daemon have the Vongola Gear of the Cloud?!" Tsuna exclaimed

The two similar hedgehogs growled at each other as they started to expand and they charged at each other.

" But his attribute is Mist!" Mukuro said

" That's right. You're right." Daemon said

He lifted up his long hair as the Mist Vongola Gear was revealed on his ear.

" Ah! It's the same as the Mist VG!" Chrome said

" Being able to use all the six Shimon rings is enough but this...!" Enma said

Hibari suddenly dealt a fatal blow onto Daemon as he was flung backwards.

" I'm not done with you yet!" Hibari said

" Yeah. I'm almost fully charged." Daemon said

The Sun Vongola Gear was there too!

" It's my turn now. Maximum Sunshine Counter!" Daemon said

The explosion caused lots of smoke to arouse.

" Hibari-san! He dodged it!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I just missed him on purpose." Daemon said

A portal suddenly appeared behind Hibari as he was also transported to the dimension Daemon created.

" Continue fighting this is pointless. It is clear who the winner is." Daemon said

" You evidently don't know who Hibari Kyoya is. His real power comes out when he's cornered." Mukuro said

" He still can't win against me. I can use more than one Vongola Gear. Compared to yours, my abilities are obviously..." Daemon said, the mouth came out again and licked the wound and the wound disappeared... " ... On a whole different level." He said

" His wounds are... Healing..." Enma said

" And it's on someone else's body!" Mukuro said

" Hibari Kyoya will tell on the story of how the foolish Tenth boss candidate lost his life. I need him alive to be witness when I create the new Vongola." Daemon said

Tsuna quickly got into HDWM as his flames lit up.

" Don't brag too much. _I_ will crush your plans." Tsuna said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was still searching for Aichi as he clicked his tongue.

 _" It's like a maze in here...! Where did Daemon send us to?!"_ Kai thought

While he continued looking around for another way, Kai suddenly stumbled upon a small crystal in front of him as he went on alert.

 _" What is this...?"_ Kai thought

That was when the crystal suddenly flew quickly towards him as he dodged it while hearing a scream.

" Aichi!"

While his guard was down, the crystal managed to enter him as unknown memories flooded his mind and he collapsed again. At the same time, Aichi had screamed in surprise when another similar crystal tried to enter him. He then tripped on something as the crystal went at him. That was when his pacifier glowed as the crystal stopped and dropped to the ground.

" W-What?"

He carefully picked the crystal up as he heard a bit of rumbling noises. Another path had opened up behind him as he got up and followed it.

 _" ... Be careful. That crystal contains memories of the past."_ A voice said

" Memories of the past? You mean, of my past self?" Aichi ask

 _" Yes. I don't know how but Daemon somehow got his hands on them to try to get you two to remember."_ The voice explained

" But what will he gain from making us remember?" Aichi ask

 _" ... I don't know either. But he might be trying to awaken the powers sleeping dormant inside of you. Even if I act as a seal, if your past memories return to you that forcefully, your dormant powers might leak out of my seal and worsen your condition."_ The voice said

" No way..." Aichi exclaimed

 _" For now, I have shut down the flames controlling it but who knows when Daemon will regain control over it."_ The voice said

" I'll be careful then..." Aichi said

Aichi continued walking as he finally spotted the unconscious Kai on the ground as he ran over to him and shook him.

" Kai-kun! Are you okay?! Wake up!" Aichi exclaimed

He then tried to heal him in case there were any wounds he couldn't see as Kai groaned.

" Kai-kun!"

Hearing his voice, Kai looked up as he saw Aichi and immediately hugged him.

" K-Kai-kun...?" Aichi muttered

" Will you... be with me forever?" Kai ask

" ... O-Of course! I promised you that, right?" Aichi ask

" I see... I've missed you, Reah." Kai said

" Huh?"

 _" Not good! Get away from him!"_ The voice exclaimed

But it was too late as a sword had plunged in from behind Aichi as he looked down at the black blade that had been ran through his abdomen and through Kai's.

" W-What are you...?" Aichi muttered

" We promised, right? We'll follow each other forever, even in death." Kai said

 _" Daemon must've done something to his crystal! Hurry and get away!"_ The voice exclaimed

Aichi quickly pushed Kai off once the blade was taken out as he moved back while putting his hand on the wound.

" K-Kai-kun..."

" We'll be together this way. Come to me. Don't you love me?" Kai ask

" Not like this... Please, Kai-kun... Snap out of it..." Aichi said

Suddenly, clouds surrounded them as Kai came up to him.

" Now... We'll be together forever." Kai said as he hugged Aichi again

 _" No... I can't keep my eyes open... Why is this..."_ Aichi thought as his vision started go blacken

Using the last of his strength, Aichi kissed Kai on his lips as his eyes widened.

" ... Aichi?"

Kai then winced as he saw the wound on both their abdomens and his sword in hand.

" What did I..." Kai muttered

" Kai-kun..."

" Hang in there, Aichi...!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi placed his hand on Kai's wound as he started to heal it.

" No! I'll heal you first!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi shook his head as the wound fully healed before he fainted as Kai held onto him. He then turned him and started healing Aichi as well.

" What happened?! Why did I...?!" Kai exclaimed

He concentrated on the healing as blood continued to seep out. Kai clicked his tongue as he tried increasing his powers.

" Please, Aichi! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

That was when the blood stopped as Kai gasped.

" Wha..."

" I have temporarily stopped time. If you desire to save him, then awaken the power inside you. You must remember." A voice said as his lookalike appeared

" You!"

" You have been given back your past memories. This is your chance to regain your powers." 'Kai' said

" But I..." Kai said

" Remember the incantation." 'Kai' said

Kai then closed his eyes as he concentrated.

" ... Be my sword and I'll be your shield. Become one with me and guide me." Kai chanted

Aichi glowed as his sword came out of the box weapon. Kai took the sword as Aichi turned into a ball of light and entered him.

" I'll definitely protect you!" Kai said

* * *

Meanwhile, Daemon threw dynamites which were mixed with Lightning flames at Tsuna.

" Nufufufu..."

A kick suddenly caught him off guard. It was Enma!

" Tsuna-kun, are you alright? I'm here too." Enma said

" Enma!"

" Let's defeat Daemon together." Enma said

" Yeah!"

" Now then... The 10th head of Vongola and the 10th head of Shimon... What a pathetic team. But can you forgive Tsunayoshi Sawada? Enma Kozato. He killed your family. He's the son of Iemitsu Sawada." Daemon said

" That's a false delusion you made up of Julie! I don't believe you." Enma said

" But it's the truth. I swear it. Iemitsu Sawada slaughtered your mother, your father and your younger sister. There should still be some memories of that horrific day in the back of your mind. Remember the murderer's back, Enma." Daemon said

" Please stop. What you said might be true. Tsuna-kun's father might have... But... I won't hate him again. What his father did has nothing to do with Tsuna-kun. Besides, he... He would never betray anyone, for anything. Our friendship is... Like with Adelheid and Rauji, Julie and Koyo, Shittopi-chan and Kaoru... The bond is the same. It won't change." Enma said

" Enma..."

" Hmph. You've put it well. So it would be pointless for me talking at this point, right? That's fine. I'll tell you the truth, Enma Kozato... About how your family was killed." Daemon said

" The truth?" Tsuna ask

" It was seven years ago." Daemon said

He explained the 'flood of the blood' incident.

" I don't believe you!" Enma said

" Hmph. There is one more thing you mustn't forget. The fine arts dealer's son survived the scene. He saw the whole incident before passing out. Don't you remember, Enma? This... My back." Daemon said

He turned into Tsuna's father and showed his back to Enma and Enma finally realized it.

" He was there!" Enma said

" I see!" Tsuna said

" You were impersonating Tsuna-kun's father when you killed my family!" Enma exclaimed

" It was Daemon Spade!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Nufufufu... That's not all. The one who left the bullet at the Boss' house was me! The one who killed the 12 CEDEF agents was me! It was all so I could get the heir of the weakened Shimon family to despise the Vongola." Daemon said

" How cruel..." Chrome said

" What kind of human are you...?" Tsuna ask

" It was less of a killing and more of a massacre." Reborn said

" Nufufufu, I've told you haven't I? I'm different from Primo. To strengthen the Vongola, you must choose the right instruments. Those who died did so in glory. Fortunately, they can become 'fertilizers' for the Vongola." Daemon said

" I won't forgive you, Daemon!" Tsuna said

Both Tsuna and Enma then combined their strengths to attack Daemon but he used all the other Vongola Gears and Shimon Rings to back them into a corner as they were now fighting six Daemons.

" Daemon!"

There was a clash of flames as they gasped when they saw Kai clashing with Daemon's claws.

" I won't let you off easy!" Kai shouted

" Impossible. You two should've killed each other off. How did you come back?" Daemon ask

" It doesn't matter! What does matter is that you've hurt Aichi!" Kai shouted

Kai swung his own sword on Daemon as he dodged it.

" Dual blade? That's a rare swordsmanship." Daemon said

" This is mine and Aichi's power." Kai said

The golden flowers came out of the blade as they trapped all six Daemons.

" Now! Fire!" Kai shouted

" What?!"

Tsuna had been preparing his XX Burner as he fired at Daemon and a large explosion happened and blew them back. The smoke started to clear as they saw Kai and Tsuna both safe but exhausted.

" W-What about Enma?!" Tsuna exclaimed

That was when they heard coughing and saw Enma coming out of the smoke. Kai gasped as he quickly looked for his sword.

" They won..." Ren said

" ... No." Misaki said

" Huh?!"

They looked over to Tsuna as they saw the fake Enma kicking Tsuna in his abdomen.

" Tsuna!"

" That was honestly close... Just a little but more... And I'll be able to recover." Daemon said

" He's still alive!" Chrome said

" I can't believe you were able to exhaust me this much. It's simply the heresy of the Vongola Family's social standing... I won't forgive you, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Daemon said

His hair grabbed Tsuna by his neck as he started to break all of his bones.

" Stop, Daemon... Stop it..." Aichi said

Daemon slammed Tsuna down onto the ground as he brought out his scythe.

" This is the end!" Daemon said

That was when two swords blocked his scythe as Kai gritted his teeth.

" I won't... Let you win!" Kai shouted

He parried Daemon away as a glow behind him made him turn. It was the Sky Vongola Gear and Enma's ring combining as they received the next key for the past memories of Primo and Cozart. Once they finished receiving the memories, Kai was pushed away by Tsuna as he continued the fight with Daemon.

" I'll fight him." Tsuna said

Kai released a breath as Ren went over to him after he fell to his knees.

" Kai! Where's Aichi-kun?!" Ren ask

" Help... him..." Kai muttered before fainting

A light flew out of Kai as Aichi came out of it while blood pooled out again.

" Aichi!"

Ren and Misaki quickly rushed to his side to clog the blood. That was when Tsuna finally defeated Daemon after he saw no winning chance and tried to escape using the eighth flame before it was extinguished by the Vindice. He then talked about Elena after Tsuna picked up his necklace before disappearing. That was when the others that were trapped in Daemon's illusion returned and so did the ones who were imprisoned in the Vindice Prison.

" Everyone is back! The ones who were confined in the Vindice Prison are back!" Enma said

" Well done, everyone!" Ryohei said

" Reborn! The first aid kit!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Don't give me orders." Reborn said

" Rauji, found you!" Lambo said

" Uh... I'm sorry, Lambo-san..." Rauji said

" Takeshi, I... I..." Kaoru cried, wiping his tears away

" Now, now. It's all over..." Yamamoto said

Chrome was with Mukuro's body as she cried.

" Why are you crying?" Mukuro ask

" Daemon's threat is finally over... Yes..." Chrome cried

Tsuna walked over to them.

" Mukuro, I'm sorry." Tsuna said

" Kufufufu... What are you apologizing for?" Mukuro said

He had gone back into his body.

" When it comes to me, I've gained much more than I've lost... Ouch..." Mukuro said

" Mukuro, you're..." Tsuna said

" In your body!" Chrome exclaimed

" Listen.. Vongola, and Shimon. I must inform you of... The end." The Vindice said

The Vindice had showed the eighth key to the past that Cozart had never intended to meet the Vongola again and it'll be in the future where both children will definitely meet again and they disappeared.

" They disappeared again..." Enma said

" What about Aichi-san and Kai-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I somehow managed to make it to close the wound and stop the bleeding... All that's left is bringing them both to the hospital." Miwa said

" I think everyone needs a trip there. Let's go back to the Ninth." Reborn said

They nodded and helped the injured out of the island before going to the hospital that was under Vongola's supervision. While waiting for Aichi and Kai's treatments, Miwa looked at the crystal in his hand as Ren looked over to him.

" Where did that come from?" Ren ask

" I found Aichi holding onto it while healing him. It seems he didn't intend to let go of it. I don't know what was so important about it though..." Miwa said

" Well, let's ask him once he's awake." Misaki said

" Yeah."

The doctors soon came out and wheeled Aichi and Kai's beds out of the curtains.

" Luckily, they are both safe. Looks like both had similar wounds inflicted but they were healed in time. We'll be keeping them under observation until they wake up." The doctor reported

" Thank you very much. Then can we go see them?" Miwa ask

" Sure. I'll show you to their room." The doctor replied

The doctor led them to the room Kai and Aichi were being kept in as they thanked him again and entered the room. That was when they saw Kai already sitting up on the bed and the rest of the remaining nurses and doctors left after doing a quick check on him.

" Kai!"

" ... Where are we?" Kai ask

" In the hospital. The Ninth sent us all here to get all our injuries checked." Miwa replied

" The battle... is over?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" How are you feeling?" Ren ask

" Same as always... Oh right. Where's Reah? ... I-I mean, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Uh, Kai? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Miwa ask

" Yeah..."

" ... He's right there." Misaki said as she pointed over to Aichi's bed

Kai looked over to where she was pointing at as he sighed in relief.

" I see... I'm going to take a bit more rest... Sorry but can we be left alone for now?" Kai ask

" O-Okay..."

They were about to leave when Miwa suddenly remembered the crystal and handed it to Kai.

" Could you ask him to see why he was holdin' onto this when he wakes up?" Miwa ask

" Sure..."

Kai took the crystal and kept it at the bedside table before laying down to sleep as Miwa and the others left the room. That was when Kai opened his eyes and carefully walked over to Aichi's bed.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 24! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

An hour later, Miwa and the others entered the room Kai and Aichi were in but it was empty with one window left open.

" Huh?! Where'd they go?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Did something happen inside here?" Misaki wondered

" Let's check the cameras here." Ren said

The two nodded as they ran to the front desk and checked the camera footage. It showed Kai approaching Aichi's bed and carrying him before jumping out of the window.

" Wha?! What's up with Kai?" Miwa wondered

" He did this right after we left. He shouldn't have gone far." Ren said

" It's been an hour! He could've gone anywhere he wanted with his powers!" Miwa exclaimed

" True... If only we could pick up his trace somehow..." Ren said

That was when Tsuna and Reborn passed by them.

" What's wrong?" Tsuna ask

" Actually..." Misaki started

The three then explained what had happened.

" Huh?! He just up and left with Aichi-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah..."

" Now that I think about it... Since our rings chose us, you think they can find their way to the Sky Ring?" Ren ask

" I didn't think about that! Let's try!" Miwa exclaimed

The three nodded as they concentrated. That was when the rings glowed and showed them a quick image of Kai and Aichi.

" Found them!" Miwa exclaimed

" But their general direction..." Misaki exclaimed

" Why are they going back to the Shimon island?!" Ren exclaimed

" What?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai landed on the beach of the island as he looked around before continuing to walk. Aichi then slowly started to wake up as he looked up at Kai.

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi muttered

" ... Sleep, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi suddenly felt drowsy again as he yawned and nodded before going back to sleep.

 _" For some reason... I feel like there's something I need to find here."_ Kai thought

He looked around again after going deeper into the forest as he finally found a strange entrance that wasn't there before when they went by. Kai walked into it, as if he was drawn by something.

 _" My past memories... I've been messing them up with my current one... But... I just feel..."_ Kai thought

As he walked deeper into the strange cave, he was now looking at the crystals surrounding them before it finally reached a mansion at the end. He then walked inside and as if he was given directions, he soon arrived at a room and opened it. He then laid Aichi down on the bed inside before laying down beside him.

 _" Still tired... I'll wake up later and continue..."_ Kai thought

Kai then held Aichi's hand before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ninth was preparing a boat to go back to the island again as Tsuna had told the others what had happened and they all went to the harbour.

" Are you all sure that you want to go alone?" Enma ask

" Yeah. Besides, you guys all need rest and heal your injuries. We're among the not so injured ones so it's easier for us to go look for them. Don't worry. We'll be back soon." Ren assured

" Be careful." Reborn said

" Yeah."

The boat arrived as the three boarded it and it soon sailed off.

" I keep thinking back to our conversation in the hospital room... Kai was acting way too weird. He even said someone else's name..." Miwa said

" Reah... That doesn't sound like a name that exists nowadays." Misaki said

" I wonder where he even heard it from." Miwa said

" Let's hope nothing's actually going on and he's just hallucinating..." Ren said

" Yeah..."

* * *

In the mansion, Kai woke up after hearing a voice pestering him as he got up and rubbed his temples.

" What was that voice...?" Kai muttered

He looked over to his side to see Aichi still sleeping as he smiled. That was when his ring glowed and he saw Miwa and the others on the boat.

" They're coming to take you guys away from your home." A voice said

 _" Our home...?"_ Kai thought

 _" Yes. Protect your precious lover and your home from the invaders."_ The voice said

 _" But they're... our friends..."_ Kai thought

 _" No. Go on and defeat them. After that, you two can live peacefully."_ The voice said

 _" But..."_ Kai thought

That was when another glow stopped his thoughts as he took out the crystal he'd kept in his pocket.

" Aichi's past memories..." Kai muttered

Kai then placed it near Aichi as it floated and entered Aichi. Aichi groaned before turning to his side and continued sleeping.

 _" Follow my steps and it'll bring you to somewhere special."_ The voice said

Kai then contemplated before listening to it as he took the directions the voice told him to go to as he was in front of another door. He then slowly pushed the door open and saw two rings lying on a pedestal. He walked over to it and took them. He then inspected them as he looked at the rainbow crystals imbedded onto them.

" Aichi will love these..." Kai muttered

 _" That's right. These rings are the proof of your love for each other. Wear them and live together forever."_ The voice said

" Our home... live together forever..." Kai muttered

 _" Have a family too. He can give that to you, right? Wed him here and be with each other. You two are destined to be together."_ The voice continued

" Family... Destined to be together... Aichi and I..." Kai muttered

Kai then clenched his head when another voice tried to interject.

 _" Toshiki Kai! Don't fall for it! If you stay here, you and Aichi Sendou will be in grave danger!"_ The second voice exclaimed

 _" Pontifex...?"_ Kai thought

 _" Listen to me! Ophelia's Curse will trigger if either one of you two become unfaithful but there's another way to trigger it! If you and Aichi Sendou regain all of your past memories, the curse will take both of your lives! The crystals surrounding this cave and mansion are those memories! Hurry and get away before they try to go back to you two!"_ The second voice exclaimed

 _" ... If it means that Aichi and I can be together forever, does our death matter?"_ Kai thought

 _" Hey! Come to your senses!"_ The second voice exclaimed

Kai ignored the second voice as he held onto the rings and headed back to their room.

* * *

At the same time, Miwa and the others landed on the island as they started making their way into it.

" I didn't think we'd be back here so soon..." Miwa said

" Let's hurry." Misaki said

Their rings glowed again as it showed them a direction and they nodded. They started walking in the direction shown as they walked into the forest. That was when they found the same entrance Kai and Aichi went into.

" What's with these words...?" Miwa wondered

Ren snapped a quick picture before the three proceeded inside. Miwa went over to one of the crystals inside as he picked it up.

" This... It's the same crystal Aichi was holding onto!" Miwa exclaimed

" There's so many of them..." Misaki exclaimed

" But I'm having a really bad feeling about this... Let's hurry." Miwa said as he placed the crystal down

Ren then noticed something about the crystals imbedded in the walls as he walked over to one of them.

" Kai?!"

" Huh?"

They walked over to Ren as they looked at the crystal and saw an image of Kai walking around in an unusual outfit.

" You mean he's inside?!" Miwa exclaimed

" No, that doesn't seem to be it. Is this... a past memory?" Misaki ask

" What's going on?" Miwa wondered

Ren walked over to another one and saw an image of Aichi and...

" Primo?!" Ren exclaimed

" No way! ... Then all these crystals contains memories?" Miwa ask

" But it doesn't make sense... To think Aichi and Kai were involved in the Vongola in the past too." Misaki said

" Hey... Daemon called pontifex by a name, didn't he? Was it 'Sonia'?" Ren ask

" But it was alias created by the past Aichi, was what the pontifex said." Miwa added

" ... Why did Kai come here?" Ren wondered

" Let's not think too much. We have to hurry!" Misaki said

The other two nodded as they soon arrived at the mansion.

" It's big!" Miwa exclaimed

" They must be inside." Misaki said

That was when two growls stopped them in their tracks. Two box animals stood before them and were taking an attacking stance.

" Box animals!" Misaki exclaimed

" Look! Sky and Cloud flames!" Miwa exclaimed

" Then they must belong to Aichi-kun and Kai." Ren said

" I wouldn't want to hurt them. They're not our enemies after all." Miwa said

That was when the tiger spotted their rings as it sniffed them and transformed into a smaller form.

" Huh?"

The bear followed suit and ran towards them as they sniffed their rings again.

" I see. Our rings must have some sort of essence or aura to let them know that we're allies." Misaki said as she looked at her ring

" Then that's good! Hey, show us where Aichi and Kai are!" Miwa said

The two box animals nodded as they entered the mansion while the two animals tried to sniff out their masters' scents. Once they arrived at a door, Miwa started to slowly push the door open before quickly shutting it.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" S-Stay there, Misaki-chan! I-I'll head inside first and tell you when it's safe!" Miwa exclaimed

" I'll help you." Ren said

" Y-Yeah..."

Miwa then whispered something into Ren's ears as he hummed.

" Kai'll get angry." Ren said

" He just doesn't seem like himself! Let's hurry or he might do something he'll regret!" Miwa exclaimed

The two hurriedly opened and shut the door as Misaki stayed outside with the box animals while hearing noises inside the room.

" Stay still, Kai! This is for your sake! And put on some clothes first!" Miwa shouted

" Let me go! Aichi and I belong here!" Kai was heard

" Is that some sort of delusion? That sounded pretty cheesy by the way." Ren said

" You wouldn't know!" Kai shouted

That was when a few blasts and smoke came out of the door as the noises soon stopped.

" ... We're okay! You can come in!" Miwa shouted

Misaki opened the door as she saw the mess in the room, Miwa helping the unconscious Kai off the floor and Ren carrying Aichi, who he'd wrapped in a blanket

" I don't think I should ask..." Misaki said

" Yeah... Let's hurry." Miwa said

They took Aichi and Kai back to the boat as it sailed away from the island. In the boat, Kai's eyes snapped open as he shot up.

" ... What was I doing...?" Kai ask

" You don't remember?" Miwa ask

" ... Aichi! Where's Aichi?! What about his wound?!" Kai ask

" Relax. He's over here." Misaki replied

Kai turned towards Misaki's voice as he saw Aichi sleeping on the bed and tried to rush over to him but fell to his knees.

" Kai!"

" I feel really tired for some reason... and there's this splitting headache..." Kai muttered

" Just lie down and rest." Ren said

Miwa and Ren helped Kai over back to his bed as Komo jumped onto the bed and licked his cheek.

" What is it, Komo? When did you come out of your ring?" Kai ask

" So that's his name..." Miwa muttered

Axil jumped up beside Aichi as it slept beside him.

" Even Axil... When did you two even came out?" Kai ask

" Well, if you don't remember it, then that's fine." Ren said

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kai ask

" Nothing." Miwa replied

" Oh, what about Daemon?" Kai ask

" He was defeated. Sawada and the others are getting treated in the hospital right now." Ren replied

" Then why are we in a boat?" Kai ask

" We just left the island. We're on the way to the hospital now. So just relax and sleep." Miwa said

Kai looked over to him in suspicion before brushing it off and falling back asleep. Once they were wheeled back to the hospital, Aichi soon woke up after being checked on as he got up.

" The hospital...?" Aichi muttered

" Yo, Aichi! Feeling better?" Miwa ask

" Miwa-san... I remember being carried by Kai-kun into a cave and then after that... I fell asleep again." Aichi said

" I see... You didn't happen to wake up again other than now, did you?" Miwa ask

" ... I don't think I did." Aichi replied

" I see..."

Kai groaned as he also got up. He then rubbed his eyes as he sighed.

" How long have I been asleep?" Kai ask

" Just about an hour or so." Miwa replied

" I see..."

" Kai-kun." Aichi called

Kai looked over to him before smiling.

" You seem better." Kai said

" Yes."

" We'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't do anything silly now." Miwa teased

The three left the room, leaving Aichi and Kai blushing as Kai shook it off and walked over to Aichi.

" How's your wound?" Kai ask

" It feels a lot better. Luckily, my organs weren't hit. Yours too. Looks like your wound is better too." Aichi said

" Thanks to you." Kai said

" It's over. That fight is finally over." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" I don't really remember anything much after I fainted in the maze. I just felt warmth flooding around my body afterwards." Aichi said

" It's probably because of my new powers. But not now... I'll show it to you when you're healthier." Kai said

" Huh?! That's unfair!" Aichi pouted

" Oh, by the way..." Kai said as he dug his pockets and found the new rings he had taken, " Pontifex communicated with me in my sleep and asked me to put these on for you and me. I don't know how I got it though."

" They look beautiful." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai took Aichi's hand and wore it on his ring finger as he blushed while Kai did the same.

" Now we're matching." Kai said as he showed his

" Yeah!"

There was a knock on the door after that as Miwa entered again.

" Tsuna and the others wanna see you guys. They won't interrupt anything between you two, will they?" Miwa ask

" O-Oh, it's okay!" Aichi said

Tsuna and the others then entered as they started talking to each other. Time soon passed as they were now back in school and starting a new year while Aichi had gone into his first year in Miyaji High. It was a normal day in school, Aichi had finished packing his bag after school had ended as he took out his deck and smiled.

 _" Well, time to go to Capital!"_ Aichi thought

Behind him, his classmate, Naoki Ishida, saw his grin as he frowned a little.

 _" What the heck's he smilin' for? ... It kinda ticks me off..."_ Naoki thought as he accidentally stuck his leg out, causing Aichi to trip and his cards to fall out of his hands

Aichi winced while getting up as he turned behind.

" Oh, Naoki-kun..." Aichi muttered

There were murmurs in the class about Naoki after that as he turned to glare at them before turning back to Aichi after he'd spoken up.

" Sorry, Naoki-kun. I bumped into your foot..." Aichi said as he picked his cards up

 _" There's no need to blame yourself, Naoki-kun."_ Aichi thought as he remembered the future Naoki's words, _" It was never your fault."_

" Well, I'll be going now." Aichi continued as he walked out of the classroom

* * *

When he arrived at the gates, he smiled and ran over to Kai.

" Kai-kun! Did you wait for a long time?" Aichi ask

" No, I just arrived. How's school today?" Kai ask

" It was normal as always." Aichi replied

" I see. I told everyone that we won't be going to Capital today." Kai said

" Huh? Why?" Aichi ask

" Weren't you thinking about making a club? Let's go home and make the posters together." Kai said

" We can do it at Capital too..." Aichi said

" I want some alone time and keep you to myself for today." Kai said

Aichi blushed as Kai laughed lightly and held his hand to lead the way. Once they were back home, Kai instructed Aichi to take a shower while he prepared dinner. After a few minutes, Aichi came out of the shower as Kai went ahead and took his own shower before they started eating.

" So, any ideas for the poster?" Kai ask

" Hm... I was thinking of drawing Blaster Blade and Dragonic Overlord." Aichi replied

" Why them?" Kai ask

" It's because of them that I'm able to enjoy myself with Vanguard now. And... Overlord is your avatar too after all." Aichi said

Kai smiled as they continued eating and washed the dishes before starting with the poster.

" Is this okay, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" That's a good drawing." Kai said

" We should be able to finish this by tonight. Sorry to have you help me too." Aichi said

" It's fine." Kai said

The two continued drawing afterwards. Once they were done, both washed their hands and went to bed for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi went to school earlier than usual to get the approval to hang his poster before going back to his class.

 _" I finally put it up! I wonder who'll join... But one flyer might not be enough... I'll try putting another one up elsewere."_ Aichi thought as he got up

But he soon bumped into someone as he fell onto the floor. He looked up to see Naoki again.

" Oh, Naoki-kun..." Aichi muttered as he picked up his fliers, " S-Sorry! I bumped into you again."

He stood up and noticed Naoki staring at his fliers as he took one out and held it out to him.

" Oh! Maybe you'd like... Vanguard is a card game... Naoki-kun, would you be interested in..." Aichi said but Naoki walked to his desk

Aichi continued to walk up to him.

" Sorry, that was sudden... B-But if you'd take just a moment to consider it... I'd really appreciate it. See you!" Aichi waved

He then left the classroom as he walked down the hallway. That was when he found his first flyer torn and trashed on the floor as he froze a little before squatting down to pick the pieces up. He then taped the flyer back together and pinned it back up on the board again before heading off to pin more fliers.

* * *

Classes soon started as Aichi sat back down on his seat while the teacher entered the classroom with a new student.

" We have a new student joining our class. This is Kourin Tatsunagi." The teacher introduced

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi. It's nice to meet you all." Kourin said as she bowed

Aichi once again froze as he held in gasp after remembering Kourin as an ULTRA RARE member that was at the Asia Circuit.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 25! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few hours in school passed as Aichi noticed his classmates crowding around Kourin and making a conversation with her. He took his fliers and noticed the crowd at the back of their classroom door.

" E-Excuse me... Please let me by." Aichi said

But he got pushed back by more students as Naoki came by.

" You're in the way! Move!" Naoki exclaimed

As the students made way for him, Aichi quickly followed behind him before soon catching up to walk beside him.

" U-Um... Thank you, Naoki-kun." Aichi thanked

" Huh? I didn't do jack." Naoki said

" Isn't it amazing that an idol transferred to our class?" Aichi ask

" You think so? It's just annoying to me, how everybody's gushing over her." Naoki said

" I suppose I'm not very comfortable with the commotion either." Aichi said, " But anyway, I'm going to go put up my Cardfight Club fliers."

" Fliers?" Naoki muttered as he looked at the fliers in Aichi's hands, " Oh, that."

" This morning I put up a flier on the bulletin board in front of the faculty room, but the response was kind of... lukewarm... So I thought I'd be a little more proactive about it." Aichi explained

" You're gonna put up all of those?" Naoki ask

" I guess it is a lot..." Aichi said as he looked at his fliers, _" I guess Kai-kun and I went a little overboard."_

" Well... Good luck with that." Naoki said as he went up the stairs

" Thanks!"

 _" Did that go okay? I didn't act strange, did I? No, I feel like I did a good job talking to him normally. But... I wonder if he's still feeling guilty about the past?"_ Aichi thought

That was when he went past the previously torn flyer as he shook his thoughts off. He then went to the school gates after pinning a few more fliers.

" W-Won't you join the Cardfight Club?! If you're curious, please try it out! Um... Even if you've never played, I'll teach you! I guarantee it'll be fun! How about it?!" Aichi shouted

" What's he doing? Soliciting for a club? No one's going to join anything like that!" A student said

He turned to them as he saw Kourin with them, getting into her car. That was when they were met with a glare and flinched. Kai had just arrived at the gates to hear what they'd said. Kourin left in her car afterwards as the students quickly dispersed.

" Kai-kun!"

Kai waved at him as Aichi nodded and got his bag in the classroom. He then started making his way to Capital with Kai.

" How is it?" Kai ask

" No one took a flyer and plus, the first flyer that I put up was torn and trashed after I went out of class to put up more fliers..." Aichi said

" Someone trashed the flyer?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah... B-But I taped it back up and pinned it back on the board! I won't give in to something like that!" Aichi said

" I see."

Kai then turned behind and glared as Aichi turned behind out of curiousity as well but there was no one there.

" Kai-kun?"

" ... Must be my imagination." Kai said

The two continued walking as Naoki soon peeked out of the department store.

 _" What's with that guy?! It's as if he sensed I was following 'em or something!"_ Naoki thought

Naoki continued to follow them to Capital as Kamui immediately challenged Aichi to a fight. Time passed as they soon walked back home together. They did their usual rountine at home before getting ready for bed as Kai shut the lights off and laid down beside Aichi.

" You did a good job today. You deserve this rest." Kai said

" I have to do better tomorrow... I want everyone to enjoy Vanguard after all..." Aichi said as he slowly fell asleep

Kai smiled and kissed his forehead before hugging him tighter, " I know. Goodnight, Aichi."

* * *

The next morning, Aichi was handing out the fliers after putting his bag in class.

" Good morning! Please take the flyer! It's for the Cardfight Club! Good morning! Oh! Misaki-san!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi..."

" Um... Please take one." Aichi said as he held out the flyer

" I have to take care of the shop..." Misaki said

" I understand. But maybe just in case you have friends who might be interested...?" Aichi ask

Misaki was about to take the flyer when it was snatched out of his hand as they turned to see Kourin.

" What do you think you're doing?" Kourin ask

" Huh?"

" You. The champion of the Asia Circuit. I asked what you think you're doing!" Kourin said

" Wha?! You recognized me?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Of course I did!" Kourin exclaimed

" Well, you see... This school doesn't have a Cardfight club, and it seems that few of the students know about Vanguard. So I thought I'd form a club myself." Aichi explained

" That sounds tough." Kourin said

" It is." Aichi said as he took out a rulebook, " According to the rules, if I can't get at least five members, the Student Council won't recognize it as a club."

" So? How many do you have so far?" Kourin ask

" Huh?"

" I asked how many members do you have so far!" Kourin repeated

" Well, actually... it's still just me." Aichi said

" Fine. In that case, I'll join the Cardfight Club." Kourin said

" Huh?"

" I'll be your first member!" Kourin said

" Uh... Wha?! You, Tatsunagi-san?!" Aichi exclaimed

It ended up with the surrounding students wanting to join as Kourin stopped them and said that only those who can defeat the current club members can join. Thus, starting the club initiation test... However...

 _" Wow... She's definitely strong."_ Aichi thought as he saw another student's defeat against Kourin, _" But no one can join when she's fighting this serious..."_

As the last student who tried had lost and ran out of the classroom, Aichi approached Kourin.

" Tatsunagi-san, isn't this a little too strict?" Aichi ask

" You mean the initiation test?" Kourin ask

" I watched the ULTRARARE exhibition match at the Asia Circuit opening ceremony. Your fight wasn't just for show. I sensed true strength in you. If you fight that seriously, I don't think anyone will be able to pass." Aichi said

" We don't need members who only want to join because I'm an idol." Kourin said

" But..."

" If they don't even have the ability to defeat me, I don't consider them fit to be in the same team as you, the Asia Circuit champion." Kourin said

" But that's just..." Aichi exclaimed as Kourin shot up from her seat

" Listen to me. If your desire for new members means that you're willing to have shoddy fights, then I'll quit the club, immediately." Kourin said as she started walking away

" Uh..."

" Furthermore... I don't like you calling me that. Would you call me by my given name from now on?" Kourin ask

" Oh! Certainly, Kourin-san!" Aichi said

" Thank you."

Aichi sighed after Kourin left as he soon heard a voice chuckling.

 _" It's not funny, pontifex..."_ Aichi thought as he inwardly pouted

 _" But she has a point... You're a world or at least, first-class champion. Having shoddy fights would do a lot of damage to your reputation."_ The voice said

 _" But... I just created this club so that everyone can enjoy Vanguard..."_ Aichi thought

 _" What's the point of them joining when they aren't interested in the game and just the idol? Think about it."_ The voice said

Aichi pondered about it the rest of the day. It wasn't until Kai brought up about school that he snapped out of his thoughts.

" Earth to Aichi." Kai called as he poked Aichi's forehead

" ... Oh! W-What is it, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" You've been zoning out ever since you came out of school and plus, trying to drink soup using chopsticks?" Kai ask

Aichi looked at the food in front of him as he saw his chopsticks inside his bowl of soup. He blushed and quickly removed it and ate some rice to force down the blush. Kai chuckled and got back to eating his own food.

" Jeez. What's wrong? Did something happen in school?" Kai ask

" U-Uh... The ULTRARARE idol, Kourin-san, joined the club... but a lot of students want to join because of her. Then she started an initiation test to see who was suitable to join. No one had beaten her... She said that if they don't even have the ability to beat her, then they don't deserve to be on the same team as me, the Asia Circuit Champion." Aichi explained

Kai thought about those words before nodding, " I have to agree. It would be really bad and not motivating if your club members are only interested in an idol. You won't be able to channel your passion for Vanguard in school after that."

" B-But, I created the club so that everyone can know and enjoy Vanguard." Aichi said

" And what about tournaments? High school championships and many more. If none of the students are up to par to go against strong teams, the champion is the one that carries the burden because he was the one who chose his members." Kai explained

" That's true, but..." Aichi said

" I guess you never thought that far ahead. It's fine to want to let everyone know that Vanguard is fun. But it's also important that they share the same passion as you. If they don't, I'm afraid there might be some problems that will happen in the future." Kai said

" I understand..." Aichi said

Kai smiled as they continued their dinner before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the club initiation test started again but the students still lost as they went over to Aichi for his advise.

" Um... This is a swift-attack style of deck, so..." Aichi said

" Hey, knock it off, Aichi Sendou! If you give them tips and send them back to me, I'll be here forever!" Kourin exclaimed

" Sorry! I thought it would be a little more fun for them that way..." Aichi exclaimed

That was when Aichi heard laughter in his head again as he sweat dropped.

 _" This isn't funny..."_ Aichi thought

" Sendou! I wanna join the club, too!" A voice said

Aichi turned behind to see Naoki as he held out his deck.

" Naoki-kun..." Aichi muttered

 _" Oh? Looks like the loyal Storm Guardian finally decided to show up."_ The pontifex said

 _" So he is interested... Though, you're sounding pretty entertained by this..."_ Aichi thought

" Ishida? _"_

" You're kidding!"

" What are you talking about, when you're the one who bullied Sendou?" Another voice said

They turned to see another boy standing in the hallway.

" What?!"

" I heard all about it. Back in elementary school, you used to bully Sendou!" The boy exclaimed

But before Naoki could speak up, Aichi immediately interjected.

" That's not true! Naoki-kun never did anything to me! He didn't bully me!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't try to defend him! One of those guys who got expelled told me about it! He said Ishida was part of it, but somehow weasled his way out!" The boy exclaimed

" I was the one who was bullied so I knew who did and didn't do it! And I'm saying that Naoki-kun didn't do it!" Aichi argued

" But I bet he was the one who trashed his bulletin flier." Another boy said

" ... I didn't say anything about the flier. How do you know about it? Did you witness him do it?" Aichi ask

" Uh, that's..."

" ... Even so... I know that Naoki-kun didn't do it. So he's welcome to do the initiation test!" Aichi said

" ... Sounds fun. You've caught my interest!" Naoki said

He went over to the table and slammed his deck on it.

" Hey! I wanna join this club! Fight me!" Naoki said

" Fine. You're the first challenger who's brought his own deck. I'll play you." Kourin said

" Alright!"

" I don't know what happened between you and Aichi in the past, but I'm not going easy on you." Kourin said

" Relax, Idol-san... There ain't no past between us. Here I come!" Naoki said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" I ride! Lion Cub, Kyrph!"

" I ride! Spark Kid Dragoon!"

" I go first. Draw. I ride! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth! Kyrph's skill activates. I draw one card. My turn is over." Kourin declared

Naoki checked his cards after that.

" It's your turn." Kourin said

" R-Right. First... I ride!" Naoki declared

Aichi blinked in confusion as he quickly stopped Naoki.

" Just a moment, Naoki-kun. You forgot to draw first." Aichi said

" Wha...?! I meant to do that! I thought it'd help break the ice. Draw! For real this time! I ride! Lizard Soldier, Riki! A skill lets me draw too! C'mere, Red River Dragoon! Let's go! Attack!" Naoki declared

Red River's attack had hit as Kourin checked for a trigger but there wasn't any.

" Once more! Take this!" Naoki declared as he rested his Vanguard

" Block it, Dantegal!" Kourin declared as she placed the card on the Guardian Circle

" Drat! It didn't go through?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Naoki-kun..." Aichi called

" What?!"

" Drive check. Do a drive check!" Aichi said

" Oh yeah! That's right! Alright! A draw trigger!" Naoki declared as he drew a card

" Your attack was still blocked though." Aichi muttered

" Stand and draw. I'll end this quickly for you. I ride! Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! Beaumains's skill activates!" Kourin declared

Kourin dropped a card from her hand and drew another from her deck.

" Superior call! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth! When I have both Beaumains and Gareth, and then Soulblast a Kyrph, this unit's skill activates, too. Offer up your soul with the knights of skills, and an adult lion will respond to a cub's growl! I superior ride! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!" Kourin declared

" You're kidding me!" Naoki exclaimed

" Imaginary Gift! Accel! I call Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion to the Accel Circle! Its skill activates! Gareth!" Kourin declared as she rested Gareth

" Old Dragon Mage, block it!" Naoki declared

" Prepare yourself! Drive check. Critical trigger!" Kourin declared

Naoki was dealt two damage after that as he also had to take Nemean Lion's attack as his turn started while ignoring the mutters in the crowd. Naoki drew his card after that.

" I ride! Recklessness Dragon! Its skill activates! Counterblast! I bind Nemean Lion! C'mere, Thunderstorm Dragoon! Back me up, Photon Bomber Wyvern! Boost! Attack! Drive check! I got a critical trigger! I give the power to Thunderstorm Dragoon, and the extra critical to my Vanguard!" Naoki declared

Kourin took the two damage and then also took Thunderstorm's attack before Naoki ended his turn.

" Stand and draw. A comrade responds to the lion's roar! I call Battlefield Tempest, Sagramore! Sagramore's skill activates! Superior call! Nemean Lion! Let's go!" Kourin declared

" Come at me!" Naoki said

Naoki took Ezel's attack before guarding the last two attacks with two Yellow Gem Carbuncle.

" My turn is over." Kourin said

" Stand and draw... I'm gonna crush you! I ride! Great Composure Dragon!" Naoki declared

" That's..."

" Great Composure Dragon?! ... You're a beginner, aren't you? Do you know the true worth of that unit?" Kourin ask

" What? ... Yeah, I know its worth. It's what's gonna break me outta my boring life! I'm gonna take you down with this secret weapon, and join the Cardfight Club!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun!"

" Imaginary Gift! Accel! Recklessness Dragon goes to the Accel Circle! Its skill activates! Counterblast! I bind Sagramore! Great Composure Dragon's skill activates! It gets +5000 power for every empty rear guard circle in your front row! Recklessness Dragon! Send that Nemean Lion flyin'! Go! C'mere, Photon Bomber Wyvern! Lost Composure Breath!" Naoki declared

" I can't block it!" Kourin exclaimed as she took the damage

" Keep at it, Ishida-kun!" Aichi cheered

" Yeah! Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks, boosted by Red River Dragoon! If it hits you, I win!" Naoki said

" I'm not about to let that happen! I guard with Dantegal!" Kourin declared

" She blocked it!" Naoki exclaimed

" But that was a nice attack!" Aichi exclaimed

" Stand and draw! I won't let Great Composure walk all over me! Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion! Gareth, to the front!" Kourin declared

" She's filled her front row rear guard circles! She's not going to let Great Composure Dragon power up." Aichi said

" One blow will end this! Drive check! Front trigger!" Kourin declared

Naoki was dealt the fifth damage. He then guarded the rest of the attacks with the remaining cards in his hand as Kourin's turn ended.

" No way..."

" He blocked it!" Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi... Vanguard's... so much fun!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah!"

" Stand and draw! C'mere! Lizard Soldier, Riki! Riki's skill activates! The opponent's front row and back row switch! Thunderstorm's skill activates! Counterblast to Wyvern! Here we go!" Naoki declared as he rested Great Composure

" Halo Shield, Mark! Perfect guard!" Kourin declared

" Drive check! I got a front trigger! So long to my tedious world and my boring self! Finish her off, Recklessness Dragon!" Naoki declared

" ... No trigger. I lost." Kourin said

" Huh?"

" Seriously?"

" Ishida won?"

" I don't believe it!"

" He's a beginner!"

Naoki stared in daze as Aichi snapped him out of it by placing his hand on his shoulder.

" You did it, Naoki-kun." Aichi said

" Aichi... I..." Naoki exclaimed

" That makes Naoki-kun a member of the Cardfight Club, right, Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Yes. He won, fair and square." Kourin said

" Alright!"

" Congratulations, Naoki-kun!" Aichi said

" Thanks!"

Naoki wrote his name down on the paper after that.

" Now the Cardfight Club has three members. Just two more, and we'll be an official club!" Aichi said

" I've got a lot to learn from you, Aichi! And you too, Idol-san." Naoki said

" Just call me Kourin, Newbie-san." Kourin said

" Make that 'Naoki' instead." Naoki said

" Very well, Naoki." Kourin said

" Oh, now that I think about it. Not that I mind but... I just noticed but when did you start calling me by my given name, Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Huh? U-Uh... maybe some time ago? I think I forgot..." Aichi said as he tried to laugh it off

" Well... Okay. Hey, show me your deck!" Naoki said

" Sure."

Kourin then handed her deck to him as Aichi joined in as well. However, at the corner of his eye, he saw the two same boys whispering to each other as a small smirk came up his lips. Once school ended, Kourin had to leave for her idol work while Aichi and Naoki decided to go to Capital together. Kai spotted them walking out as he gave a small wave.

" Kai-kun!"

" He's..." Naoki muttered

" A new member?" Kai ask

" Yes! This is Naoki-kun!" Aichi introduced

Kai bowed a little as Naoki did the same. Kai then noticed Aichi staring at something as he looked in the direction he was looking at and spotted two students looking at them.

" Enemies?" Kai whispered

" ... Not sure. But they tried to frame Naoki-kun." Aichi whispered

" How do you want to handle them?" Kai whispered

" Let me settle them. Create a distraction for me." Aichi whispered

Kai nodded as Naoki blinked in confusion.

" I forgot something in class. I'm sorry, Naoki-kun. Could you stay with Kai-kun for awhile?" Aichi ask

" S-Sure..."

Aichi then went back into the school as Kai spotted the two students following him.

" Hey, did you see that slightly scary face on Aichi's face just now?" Naoki ask

" What do you mean? Aichi will never look like that. Must have been your imagination." Kai replied

" I-I guess so..." Naoki said

* * *

In the classroom, Aichi sat at his desk as he waited while the two students quietly entered by the back door but were surprised to see him facing them.

" Do you have something to say to me?" Aichi ask

" Sendou! Do you really not know who trashed the flier?" The first boy ask

" Actually... I don't and I don't want to know either. But I am curious as to why you two know about it. I never said anything and there really wasn't anyone passing by at that time." Aichi said

" We saw it! It's Ishida, right?!" The first boy ask

The other boy nodded as Aichi sighed.

" It's not good to frame a classmate. Plus, those bullies went to jail already. So I would recommend that you not get involved with them anymore." Aichi said as he got up from his seat

" What?!"

" In middle school, they tried to take revenge on me by trying to hurt my friend. Let's just say that the end result didn't go off without casualties. Those guys are dangerous. If you value your life, then don't get involved with them anymore. Unless you respect them so much that you would try to sneak up on me and try to hurt me with those small knives in your hands." Aichi said

The two boys flinched as Aichi took something out from under his desk and kept it in his pocket.

" I have to go now. Think about your actions before you act." Aichi said

Aichi walked past them as he then hurriedly went back to the gates.

" Sorry for the wait!" Aichi exclaimed

" Did you get what you forgot?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

The three then made their way to Capital after that.

" Hey, old man! Just how's this card a secret weapon?!" Naoki exclaimed

" You lost?!" Shin ask

" Nah, I won. But I want cards that will overwhelm my opponent with more zap! Let's see..." Naoki muttered as he went over to the shelf of cards

Aichi and Kai went over to the counter afterwards as Aichi giggled.

" You put together Naoki-kun's deck, didn't you, Manager? He played like a beginner, but used advanced cards, which made it a little strange." Aichi said

" I guess I did meddle a bit too much..." Shin said

" But it let the Cardfight Club get one step closer to reality. Thank you very much!" Aichi thanked

" Hey, Aichi." Naoki called

Aichi walked over to Naoki as Kai went to get some packs.

" Back before my fight with Kourin... When they said I trashed your flier... Why'd you believe me?" Naoki ask

" ... There's many reasons but... I would say that it was because we already talked in the hallway. I guess that's why..." Aichi said

Naoki laughed and placed his hand on Aichi's shoulder.

" You trusted me just 'cause of that?! You're too soft-hearted, Aichi. But still... Thanks." Naoki said

" Aichi."

Aichi turned to see Kai motioning him for a fight after sitting at a table as he smiled and nodded.

" Then, take you time looking for your card. I'll be going over for a fight." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi went over to Kai as his hands were soon taken and pulled towards Kai.

" W-What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" Checking for any injuries. They didn't do anything to you, did they?" Kai ask

" No... At least, they tried to. But don't worry, I didn't get hurt." Aichi assured

Kai nodded after scanning him up and down as he let go of his hands. They then started a few rounds of cardfight. Soon, it was getting late and they left for home to have their dinner and sleep for the day.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 27! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next day, Aichi and the others gathered in the school's cafeteria as Naoki talked about his deck.

" Thanks to that new grade 3, my deck's totally upgraded!" Naoki said

" Huh... So you finally have a deck that wasn't all built by someone else. Hopefully not for the worse..." Kourin said

" What was that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Now, now..." Aichi said as he tried to calm Naoki down

He then looked over to his side as he saw a head ducking out of view. Seeing this, Naoki turned to Aichi.

" Aichi, what's wrong?" Naoki ask

" I had the feeling we were being watched..." Aichi said as he pointed to the cafeteria entrance

Naoki immediately went over to have a look before going back to the two.

" Ain't anybody suspicious out there." Naoki said

" Oh... Maybe I only imagined it." Aichi said

" But ain't stalkers just part of the territory for idols?" Naoki ask

" You don't have to make it sound creepy." Kourin said

It was then that other students tried to challenge Kourin to get into the club but Naoki stopped them and defeated them as he laughed, albeit a little frightening and loud, as the students ran out of the cafeteria. Aichi and Kourin then stared at him as he sweat dropped.

" What's with you two?" Naoki ask

" You shouldn't frighten your opponent during a fight." Aichi chided

" That's right. Your face is scary enough as it is." Kourin added

Naoki grew pale at that as he repeated Kourin's words before placing his stiff hands on Aichi's shoulders.

" Aichi... Don't tell me you agree with her!" Naoki exclaimed

Aichi sweat dropped as he tried to quickly think up of words.

" Uh..." Aichi started as he slowly looked away, " I don't think 'scary' is the word I'd use for it... Except in my head, maybe..."

" Okay. There ya see?! I ain't that scary-" Naoki had started but before he could finish his sentence, someone had headbutted him as he fell upside down along a wall, " Ow, ow, ow... What the...?!"

A brown haired boy, whom Aichi recognized as his classmate, Shingo Komoi, had cut between them. Naoki then challenged him to a fight when they saw his deck. Aichi and Kourin observed the fight and came to a similar conclusion that Shingo was indeed strong. That was when he shot up in front of the two as they flinched.

" What an honor! In all my long Vanguard career, this day is most worth commemorating!" Shingo exclaimed

" Wh-What?"

" Your long Vanguard career... When did you start playing?" Kourin ask

" I'm so glad you asked. Actually... I first started in elementary school. I was so into it that I'd play everyday. But after I went to Miyaji Academy for middle school, I was shocked. There were approximately zero Vanguard fighters at this school! How can this be?! A Vanguard deck should allow one to connect with absolutely anybody! It's the perfect global communication too! ... I could only play with my younger brother, who also understood Vanguard's greatness... For me, everyday was bleak, until... a shocking sight brought me to my knees! That sight was..." Shingo explained

" When Kourin joined our class, right?" Naoki cut in as he continued, " Listen up, you creepy stalker... Stand and draw!"

Naoki drew his card as he smirked.

" I'm gonna finish you off this turn. This card is my new finisher! I ride! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! Imaginary Gift! Accel! C'mere, Great Composure Dragon!" Naoki declared as he moved Red River back, " You too, Recklessness!"

" Four units in the front row!" Aichi exclaimed

" And with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, that skill gives it an extra critical!" Kourin exclaimed

Naoki started his attacks but they were all blocked by Shingo's tight defense as he ended his turn.

" You're a decent player for a stalker!" Naoki said

" Um... It appears you have the wrong idea about me. I have no interest in Kourin-san." Shingo said

" Huh?"

" What?!"

" Kourin Tatsunagi-san. You've been promoting Vanguard as a member of the idol group ULTRARARE, but as a fighter, you're decidedly average. You seem the least friendly of the trio, and your popularity is lukewarm at best." Shingo said

" ... Are you picking a fight with me?" Kourin ask as her voice shook a little

 _" Oh my. If it's not the idol, then..."_ The pontifex said

 _" Huh? Do you know who it is?"_ Aichi thought

 _" ... Being so dense is a setback for you."_ The pontifex said

 _" Huh?"_

" To continue my story from before... The shocking sight that brought me to my knees... was none other than... Aichi Sendou-kun! The day you became the champion of the Asia Circuit!" Shingo said

" You know about me, Shingo-kun?" Aichi ask

" Of course I do! Your semifinal match with Ren Suzugamori, and the final match between you and Leon Souryu, were both wonderful! Such courteous, clean fighting. Your strength displayed a noble brilliance. And then that same Aichi Sendou came to Miyaji Academy for high school! And in the same class as me! We were sure to become friends! What's more, you were trying to form a Cardfight Club! If I joined, I would get to practice with you! At the time, I was trying to consider just how I should express my excitement! My idol in the Vanguard World is none other than... you, Aichi Sendou." Shingo said

" Huh?!"

 _" That's the gist of it. He was_ your _stalker. Toshiki Kai would love to hear this."_ The pontifex laughed as Aichi blushed inwardly

 _" D-Don't do that!"_ Aichi thought

" Is that so?! I get it! This ain't about Kourin! You're stalkin' Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Shingo screamed

 _" At least_ someone _understood..."_ The pontifex said

Aichi then blinked as he saw faint Storm flames burning behind Naoki as he smiled a little. The fight soon ended with Shingo's win and the club now have four members. Time passed after that as the four left class together.

" To your regular card shop?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Y-Yeah."

" I'll go! Count me in!" Shingo exclaimed

" Me too. I have time today, so I'll join you." Kourin said

" Now that's a surprise." Naoki said

As they continued walking down the hallway, they came across Misaki as they stopped.

" Misaki-san... The Cardfight Club has four members now! Just one more, and we'll be recognized as an official club!" Aichi said

" I see."

" So we were just talking about going to Capital now..." Aichi said

" Sorry. She and I already have plans. I'm not going to the shop today." Misaki said

" Oh... you're not?" Aichi ask

" See you." Misaki said as she walked away

 _" I wonder if Misaki-san is still busy with work..."_ Aichi thought

 _" ... I wonder."_ The pontifex said

" Misaki Tokura is a second-year student... Despite her poor attitude in class, for some reason, her grades are excellent. Rumor has it that she possesses a mysterious psychic power, which she uses to control the whole school behind the scenes." Shingo explained

" Misaki-san doesn't have that kind of power..." Aichi said as he scratched his cheek

" So then, what's your relationship with her, Aichi?" Kourin ask

" Um... I guess we're like... part of the same crew?" Aichi replied

Naoki and Shingo stared at each other as Aichi turned back to see their reactions after Naoki placed his hand om his shoulder.

" I see... It's a common response to getting bullied..." Naoki said as he used his sleeve to cover his eyes

" To think my idol had this side to him..." Shingo muttered

" Y-You have the wrong idea! Misaki-san works at the card shop I always go to. We once tramed up for a shop tournament." Aichi explained

" Seriously? It sounds like she'd be an immediate asset to our team. Why haven't you invited her to join the Cardfight Club?" Kourin ask

" It seems like she can't. I guess she's too busy with work." Aichi said

" You guess? ... Have you actually invited her? Well? Have you told her how you felt?" Kourin ask

" No, not in so many words..." Aichi replied

" For crying out loud. Then it's no wonder she hasn't given a positive response." Kourin said

Aichi thought about her words as he told them to head over to Capital with Naoki first and ran out of the school. Kai was at the gate and was about to greet him when he just ran past him. He then followed Aichi and saw Misaki with her friend, Akari as Aichi called out to her.

" Aichi..."

" Um, I actually never told you this yet... so now I will. When I first thought about starting the Cardfight Club, I imagined you being a part of it, Misaki-san. Misaki-san, please help me start up the Cardfight Club. Would you?" Aichi ask

" ... Sorry. I really can't." Misaki replied

Kai then walked up to them as he placed a hand on Aichi's shoulder.

" He even ran after you when he shouldn't be. Tokura, you were always passionate about Vanguard like us. Why won't you join?" Kai ask

" K-Kai-kun...!"

" You have your own duty and I have mine. I'm sure you know what I mean. Aichi, let's go." Kai said as he helped Aichi to take his bag

" W-Wait, Kai-kun! P-Please consider it, Misaki-san!" Aichi said as he bowed before walking off to catch up with Kai

Kai then shifted his and Aichi's bags together on one hand before moving his other hand around Aichi's shoulder as he felt the heavy rising and falling of his shoulder.

" Just hang in there. I'll give you the medicine once we sit you down at Capital." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they soon arrived at Capital to see everyone swooning over Kourin. However, their attention soon went to Aichi once they saw his pale face. Kai pushed them out of the way as he sat Aichi down and gave him his medicine.

" Are you feeling better?" Kai ask

" Yes... Thank you..." Aichi replied

" What's wrong, Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's nothing... This usually happens most of the time..." Aichi assured

" Another relapse?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. But he should be fine now." Kai assured

Kai kept the bottle back in his bag as he checked the amount he had left.

 _" Only one more bottle left... It's still early so..."_ Kai thought

" Aichi. I'm going to go buy some stuff. Stay here with the others and rest." Kai said

" Oh, okay..." Aichi said

Kai left the shop as Aichi sighed and looked over to Naoki and the others.

" Sorry, I couldn't get her to join the club..." Aichi said

" You've got nothin' to apologize for!" Naoki said

" That's right! We can all search for a new member, starting tomorrow!" Shingo added

" Sure..."

 _" They look so happy though..."_ The pontifex said

" I see... Misaki-chan turned you down, huh? I wish she would let me run the store so she could enjoy her high school life..." Shin said

" Wait. I heard Misaki just worked here." Kourin said

" This shop originally belonged to her parents." Shin said

" Originally?" Kourin ask

" Sadly, they passed away. She was a young girl at the time. To Misaki-chan, this shop is a precious remainder of her parents." Shin said

Shin then walked past them and went over to the counter to do his work as Naoki and Shingo sat down for a fight while Kourin seemed to be pondering about something. A few minutes later, Kai came back with a shopping bag in hand as he walked over to Aichi.

" We're going home." Kai said

" Huh?"

" You need to rest." Kai said

He then took their bags on one hand and helped Aichi up as they left the shop.

" Will Aichi be okay?" Naoki ask

" Yeah, that happens everyday. It's reduced quite a bit now but from time to time, he can have a relapse." Miwa replied

" Then Aichi's been sick?" Kourin ask

" Yeah. Apparently, he had a heart condition ever since he was a child. The doctors even said it was a miracle he even survived for this long and even had his condition get better." Miwa explained

" Was it... from the bullying?" Naoki ask

" No. It was his own body's state of health." Miwa replied

" And he ran after the Backstage Boss just now..." Shingo said

" Yeah..."

" But why did he go with that guy? Is he a relative?" Kourin ask

" Uh... I wouldn't say he's a relative but he's more like a... babysitter...? I wouldn't say it that way either. Well... I guess you could call him a really close friends of Aichi's. He's also my best friend." Miwa replied, _" They'll figure it out themselves."_

" I see."

* * *

As soon as they arrived home, Kai helped Aichi into the bathroom to let him take a shower while he made the medicine. Once Aichi came out of the shower, he immediately went over to Kai and laid his head on his shoulder.

" What's wrong? Are you tired?" Kai ask

" A little..." Aichi replied

" After this, I'll take a shower and make our dinner. Take a rest while I'm at it." Kai said

" No... It's been awhile since we've done any cooking together..." Aichi said

" You sound tired already. We can do that another day. Your rest is more important." Kai said

" But you're already doing so much for me... I never returned any of those favors..." Aichi said

" You don't have to. As long as you stay healthy and happy, then that's fine with me. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Kai said

Aichi frowned but nodded as he soon drifted off to sleep. Kai sighed and smiled as he stopped what he was doing and carried Aichi over to the bed before going back to the table. The evening went on as normal. Kai prepared their dinner and woke Aichi up. Once they finished dinner and took a break, both boys went to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day, Aichi had heard that Kourin was fighting Misaki in the cafeteria. Once he'd gotten the information, he went off to find the two girls as they watched on. Misaki lost the fight and had joined the club as per Kourin's request and became their fifth member. That was when Kourin pulled Aichi aside and away from the others.

" What is it, Kourin-san?" Aichi ask

" Uh... You know Takuto, right?" Kourin ask

" You mean Takuto Tatsunagi-kun? Yeah, I remember him. What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" He suddenly asked me to ask you whether you could meet him in the mansion tomorrow after school." Kourin explained

" Huh? Alone?" Aichi ask

" Apparently so." Kourin replied

" ... I guess so... But what does he want to talk about?" Aichi ask

" I don't know either. But I'll just tell him that you agree. Ushimaru will fetch us back to the mansion tomorrow." Kourin said

" But what about the others?" Aichi ask

" I guess we can only come up with an excuse." Kourin said

" Yeah..."

However, their conversation didn't go unheard. Kai had quietly snuck to the table behind them and sat down to listen as Aichi's eyes met his and they nodded. Kourin went over to the others afterwards as Aichi sat with Kai.

" What does he want?" Kai ask

" I don't know either. But the mansion... is it that same mansion in the future?" Aichi ask

" Probably so. I'll follow you if you need help." Kai said

" I don't think anything bad will happen. But I do have an unsettling feeling..." Aichi said

" Just ask what he wants and leave. I'll bring you home afterwards." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

The day went on as normal...

* * *

The next day, Aichi and Kourin boarded the car as it drove off to the Tatsunagi Mansion. Once it arrived, Kourin was escorted to her work by Ushimaru while another maid brought Aichi to where Takuto was. She opened the door and allowed him in before shutting the door behind him as he walked over to the sofa and looked at Takuto.

" Uh... I know you called me over but what do you want to talk with me about, Tatsunagi-san?" Aichi ask

" Just call me Takuto." Takuto said as he sipped his tea

" Okay, Takuto-kun..." Aichi said

" ... The reason I called you over is because I have a request." Takuto said

" A request?" Aichi ask

" I know about your history. We have the best doctors here to keep your health in check and maids to help you if you need help." Takuto said

" I'm sorry but why are you telling me all this?" Aichi ask

" I guess I should've been more straight forward. Would you be part of the Tatsunagi family, Aichi Sendou?" Takuto ask

" Huh?"

" You have PSYqualia and also a listener of prayers. The units have such a strong bond with you that they love you just as much as you love them. It is my duty to take care of people like you." Takuto said

" ... I'm sorry. I have to refuse." Aichi said

" Well, it takes time. I can give you some time to think about it. Don't get so tensed. Have some tea." Takuto said

Aichi took the tea in front of him and drank it before continuing.

" I'm already happy with my current life. I don't need something like this. So I'm sorry. Plus, it's too sudden and I barely know anyone here. I would rather spend my life being free..." Aichi said before his vision blurred

He placed his hands on the table as he blinked his eyes.

 _" What's going on...?"_ Aichi thought

He then saw the tea as he gasped.

" You didn't..." Aichi muttered

" ... I cannot let you go free. Not when your 'melody' is getting stronger." Takuto said

Axil growled in its ring form as Aichi looked at it and shook his head.

 _" No... You must not come out..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi blacked out after that as Takuto then heard some bushes outside rustling and looked behind. He saw nothing outside the window and turned back to Aichi as he clapped his hands twice and maids came in with a stretcher. They carried Aichi onto the stretcher and wheeled him out.

" Get security to patrol outside. Make sure the girls don't go into his room. If he wakes up, lock his door and make sure he can't go outside." Takuto said

" Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the mansion, Kai had seen what happened from the window as he clicked his tongue.

 _" What does he want with Aichi?!"_ Kai thought

That was when security guards started their patrol as Kai hid in the bushes again.

 _" Wait for me, Aichi! I'll definitely get you out of there!"_ Kai thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 28! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Inside the Tatsunagi Mansion, Aichi was transferred to another bed as his right arm was strapped to a small table beside it. Doctors put in a few needles on his arm as they took notes on his condition before going outside. Takuto was waiting outside as the doctors gave him their reports before leaving.

 _" I didn't want to do this but it's necessary to know... Why does_ it _want him?"_ Takuto thought

That was when a maid informed him about the girls coming back as he went back to the living room.

" Huh? I heard that we have a guest. Where is he?" Rekka ask

" He just left. Don't worry about it." Takuto replied

" I didn't see him on the way in though." Kourin said

" I asked someone to bring him home." Takuto said

" I see... I'll go take a shower then." Kourin said

She left the room after that. She then noticed a doctor passing by as she raised an eyebrow.

 _" What's a doctor doing here?"_ Kourin thought

Kourin then followed behind the doctor as she saw him going into a room that had a maid stationed in front of it. A few minutes later, the doctor came back out as the maid bowed to him and he left. The maid then left as well after locking the door as Kourin blinked and went over to the door. She then laid her ear on the door as she heard small muttering.

" Please... let me out..." The voice called

" ... Aichi? ... That's impossible..." Kourin muttered

Kourin then took out a pin as she unlocked the door and then softly shut it behind her. She gasped when she saw Aichi still laid on the bed with a breathing mask on.

" Aichi?!"

" Kourin-san...?" Aichi ask

" What's going on?! Why are you here?!" Kourin ask

" ... Takuto-kun... didn't say anything... He just suddenly drugged me and brought me here... after asking if I could join the Tatsunagi family..." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Take this off..." Aichi said

Kourin quickly removed the breathing mask as she looked at the canister connected to it.

" Sleeping gas? I don't get it... Why is he doing this?" Kourin exclaimed

" I don't know either... Kourin-san... Please bring me to Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" You mean you want me to bring you to Capital? But that's not possible. This place is too far from there." Kourin said

" No... He's outside... He must be worried about me..." Aichi said

" He followed us?" Kourin ask

" Yes..."

Kourin then carefully took out all the needles and unstrapped Aichi's right arm. She then took off the belt restraining Aichi's left arm before helping him up.

" If he's nearby then I'll bring you to him. I'm going to give Takuto a piece of my mind later." Kourin said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai managed to sneak his way inside the mansion as he ran around it to find Aichi. That was when Kourin came out of the room with Aichi as he picked up his pace and went to her.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

Kourin quickly handed Aichi to him as Kai carried him up.

" Hurry up and get him out of here. I need to talk to Takuto." Kourin said

" If you want to talk, then I'm right here." A voice said

They turned to see Takuto as Kourin stepped forward.

" Why did you do this?" Kourin ask

" I had to confirm something. Let's talk inside. I want as little people to know this as possible." Takuto said

" And you expect me to trust you after what you did?" Kai ask

" Even though I know that there was something after him in the past?" Takuto ask

Kai then remembered the sand drawing and Yosuke's words.

" What would you know?" Kai ask

" Get inside." Takuto replied

Kai clicked his tongue as the three entered the room again.

" Talk. What do you know?" Kai ask

" ... Many years ago, I would assume it was when he was just born, another planet had approached Earth and from planet Cray, we could see everything." Takuto explained

" You're saying that planet Cray is real?!" Kourin exclaimed

" Yes. And then, a new 'melody' had been implanted into him." Takuto said

" Melody? You mean, PSYqualia?" Kai ask

" Yeah. He had not awakened to PSYqualia yet at that time. But with some luck and tweaking, we saw what had happened. A sinister being had tried to take him away but the planet was immediately banished with a single light." Takuto said

" Banished?!" Kourin exclaimed

" I don't know who that guy is but he has some sort of power. Similarly, through some records in history, that same planet had tried it before in a very distant past but this time, we didn't know who it had targeted." Takuto explained

" In the distant past..." Kai muttered

" But now that it has been banished from Earth, who knows what its next move is." Takuto said

" That's why you asked Aichi to be part of the family." Kourin said

" Yeah."

" ... If you're talking about protecting him, I'll be enough. I'll be the one to protect Aichi." Kai said

" ... Wait. Takuto, what you meant by joining the Tatsunagi family... You mean a Called Walker?!" Kourin ask

" That was my intention at first." Takuto said

" Called Walker?" Kai ask

" ... The members of ULTRARARE are humans whose destiny is to follow the Concert Master. Our previous memories are erased and we live a life serving the master of the Tatsunagi family." Kourin said

" You intend to make Aichi your puppet?!" Kai exclaimed

" I was rejected. I did try to do that before you two came. But I was rejected by something." Takuto said

 _" ... Pontifex!"_ Kai thought

" I'm leaving. Don't you dare try to do this again. I'll make sure you don't lay a hand on him again." Kai warned

Kai hurriedly went out of the mansion with Aichi and hid. He then rode on a cloud and went back to his apartment, quickly locking the door and laying Aichi down on the bed.

" Aichi!"

Aichi groaned as he soon opened his eyes and looked around.

" Kai-kun..."

" Looks like you're alright. Hold on. I'll heal your arm." Kai said

Kai rolled up Aichi's sleeve and started healing the needle marks.

" I'll get dinner ready after this so rest well. If he tries to get close to you again, just call me next time." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai patted his head before standing up to head towards the kitchen.

 _" Toshiki Kai."_ A voice called

 _" Pontifex... You were the one who stopped Takuto Tatsunagi, wasn't it?"_ Kai thought

 _" Yeah. Honestly, he surprised me with that move. But too bad, memory manipulation is my speciality. However, just a tiny bit of Tatsunagi's essence had been left inside of his body. I do have a sinking feeling about it so keep a close eye on him."_ The pontifex said

 _" I know."_ Kai thought

Kai continued cooking afterwards as days soon passed. After going to Fukuhara High for an exchange match and first meeting a boy called Kouji Ibki, it was now a day off from school for Aichi and the others as they decided to head over to Capital for their club activities.

" Good morning." Aichi greeted

" Mornin'!" Naoki greeted

" Good morning to you!" Shingo greeted

" Morning. Why are you dressed like that?" Misaki ask

" Are you going on a field trip?" Shin ask

" Nothing of the sort! The Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club has come here to do independant training." Shingo said

" Independant training?"

" I mean, here it's our day off, but Kourin's busy with idol work and you're workin' at the shop, Boss-" Naoki said as he got cut off by Misaki

" I'm not a Boss!" Misaki said

" So it'd be boring with just us three grubby guys playing in that tiny room, so we decided to meet up here." Naoki said

" That makes sense. But why the track suits?" Shin ask

" Um, Student Council rule number seven. 'When engaged in club activities outside of school on a day off, students are required to wear their school uniforms or school-approved sportswear.'" Shingo read

" Then maybe we should have worn our uniforms." Aichi said

" What're you talking 'bout'?! Team activities demand track suits!" Naoki yelled

" Hold on. Just let me get ready." Misaki said

" Huh?! Misaki-san, you're going to wear a track suit too?!" The three boys exclaimed

" No! I'll get the shop ready!" Misaki said

That was when a car came up from behind them as the window rolled down to revel Kourin.

" Kourin-san!"

" You really came?! Sweet! Now all the members of the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club are here!" Naoki exclaimed

The four entered the shop together afterwards as they got ready for their club activities.

" It's rare to not see Kai with you today, Aichi." Misaki said

" Y-Yeah... Apparently, he had something to settle before coming over. He said that it'll take awhile before he could come over." Aichi said

" I see."

" This's okay? I thought you had to work today." Naoki said

" I was supposed to, but there was trouble with the equipment, so we suddenly got the day off." Kourin explained

" Then shouldn't you get some rest at home?" Aichi ask

" That's right. Just the other day, you seemed exhausted." Misaki said

" I'm fine today. Besides, I feel like I'll be more energized by playing Vanguard with you guys." Kourin said

" Then let's do it!" Naoki said

" Let the independant training begin!" Shingo said

That was when they heard another voice as they looked up to see Morikawa.

" Kourin-chan! We've been seeing a lot of each other a lot lately, huh? It feels like fate to me!" Morikawa exclaimed

" Hey! You want somethin' with one of our members?" Naoki ask

" Please don't bother us!" Shingo said

" If you're here to pick up girls, I'm kicking you out!" Misaki said

" I-I'm not trying to pick up anyone! I was just..." Morikawa exclaimed

" Good morning! Huh? Brother Aichi! Is it your school's Sports Day?" Kamui ask

" No, this is..." Aichi said as he blushed

They all started laughing after that. Once they all settled down, they each started a match. However, it wasn't before long that Aichi started feeling a strange sensation taking over him.

" What was that just now...?" Aichi muttered

" What's wrong, Kourin-san?" Shingo ask

Kourin, after having had the same sensation, shook it off, " N-Nothing..."

A few minutes later, a sharper and more painful sensation rushed into them as Aichi fell to his knees after buckling to the pain.

" Aichi!"

Kourin quickly ran out of the shop as she got into the car and it drove off. Kai entered at that time as he gasped and ran over to Aichi.

" What's going on?!" Kai exclaimed

" We don't know! Aichi and Kourin just suddenly became like this and Kourin ran out just now!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... Aichi! Are you okay?!" Kai exclaimed

That was when he saw the dark aura leaking out around Aichi's body as he gasped again.

" That's... not possible." Kai exclaimed

Aichi got up and tried to get away as Kai held him back.

" Hold him down for me!" Kai exclaimed

Naoki listened as he held Aichi's arms while Kai quickly took out the dagger around his neck and tried to hit Aichi's arm with it when it was suddenly recoiled out of his hand.

 _" It's not working!"_ Kai thought

 _" Something's dragging out the powers that I have! Metals won't touch him now!"_ The pontifex exclaimed

" Aichi...!"

Kai then took a breath before taking out his deck.

" ... I know what's going on. So fight me." Kai said

" Kai!"

" Get everyone out and lock the shop from the outside. If anything happens, call Ren." Kai said

" That's reckless!" Misaki exclaimed

" It's better than leaving him like this!" Kai said

" Wait a minute! What's going on here?!" Naoki exclaimed

 _" Pontifex! Is this because..."_ Kai thought

 _" Something definitely changed in the essence. Something has happened to Takuto Tatsunagi. No doubt, it's the PSYqualia zombie phenomenon."_ The pontifex replied

 _" Then what about you? Honestly, you better not get controlled too. You're the worst enemy to face right now."_ Kai thought

 _" You don't have to worry about me. Deal with him first."_ The pontifex said

" ... Let Aichi go." Kai said

" Huh?!"

Naoki hesitantly released Aichi as Kai dragged him over to the fight table and set their decks.

" You're looking for a strong fighter, right? Then fight me!" Kai said

" No..."

" I'm going to set you free. Don't worry, Aichi. Fight me before your mind gets completely taken over." Kai assured

Aichi slowly nodded as they drew their cards and set their starting Vanguards.

" Boss! What's wrong with Aichi?!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... Looks like he's being controlled remotely. Something sinister... is trying to take over him." Misaki explained

" How?!" Shingo exclaimed

 _" Kourin acted the same way... Don't tell me..."_ Misaki thought

" But Kai won before! He can do it again!" Kamui exclaimed

" I hope so..." Misaki said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" I ride Glyme!" Aichi declared

" I ride Lizard Runner, Undeux!" Kai declared

" I draw! I ride! Knight Squire, Allen! I draw one card with Glyme's skill. Turn end." Aichi declared

" Draw! I ride! Sabel Dragonewt! I draw with Undeux's skill. I attack your Vanguard!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Drive check! No trigger. Turn end." Kai declared

" Draw. Stand up, my avatar! I ride! Blaster Blade! I call... Knight of Friendship, Kay, Wingal and Gallatin! Kay's skill. I superior call Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere!" Aichi declared

" No way! He got four rear guards in one fell swoop!" Naoki exclaimed

" And with Blaster Blade's skill, he gains a critical!" Shingo exclaimed

" With a boost from Wingal, Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Kai! If you take that attack..." Misaki exclaimed

 _" ... But I can't guard against that power..."_ Kai thought, " No guard..."

" Drive check! I got a critical trigger! I give the power to Gallatin and the critical to Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" Damage check... First check... Second check... Third check... I got a draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and draw!" Kai declared

" With Kay's boost, Bedivere attacks! Bedivere and Kay's skills! They each get +3000 power!" Aichi declared

" No guard..."

Kai checked for his damage trigger but didn't have any as he placed it in the Damage Zone.

" Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Protect me, Bahr!" Kai declared as he placed the card on the Guardian Circle

" ... Turn end..."

" Four damage in one turn..." Naoki exclaimed

" Has Aichi's PSYqualia already became that strong...?" Misaki muttered

" Stand and draw! I ride! Dragon Full-armored Buster! Soulblast! I retire Bedivere! Then, I search the top seven cards of my deck and put an 'Overlord' card into my hand and shuffle my deck." Kai declared as he revealed the card

" Dragonic Overlord 'The Great'!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kai's new Overlord." Misaki said

" I call Dragonic Neoflame! I attack your Vanguard! Drive check! I got a heal trigger! I give all the effects to Neoflame and I heal one damage!" Kai declared

Aichi checked for a damage trigger. There wasn't any trigger icon as he placed it in the Damage Zone.

" Dragonic Neoflame attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" ... Stand and draw. Materializing here now is the great sovereign who rules the lands of the sacred United Sanctuary! I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Aichi declared as he placed the marker on the empty left rear guard circle, " Monarch's skill! I return Blaster Blade from the Drop Zone to my hand and I call it! Monarch gets +15000 power! With his skill, Blaster Blade gets +10000 power!"

Kai inwardly clicked his tongue as he checked his hand.

" Alfred attacks!" Aichi declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive! First check! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Blaster Blade! Second check! I got another critical trigger! I give all effects to Bedivere!" Aichi declared, " Bedivere attacks!"

" No guard! Damage check! First check! Second check! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Kai declared

" Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" Kai declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Kai declared as he took the marker

" ... Imaginary Gift: Force will go to Dragonic Neoflame. Berserk Dragon and Lizard Soldier, Raopia will appear on the left rear guard circles. Berserk Dragon retires Bedivere so that Berserk and Raopia gains power. Twin drive... Double critical." Aichi said as his PSYqualia glowed in his eyes

There were collective gasps as Kai's hand shook and remained on the gift marker he had left on Neoflame. He then looked at his hand that had Berserk and Raopia, whom he was planning to call as well.

 _" He saw everything...?!"_ Kai thought

Kai continued his turn as he had indeed called down Berserk and Raopia to use their skills.

 _" But if this goes differently than he saw..."_ Kai thought, " I retire Blaster Blade! Raopia gains +5000 power!"

Aichi stayed silent as Kai continued.

" Dragonic Overlord attacks!" Kai declared

" Perfect guard."

" ... Twin drive! First check..." Kai declared as he flipped the first card to reveal a critical, " I give all effects to Berserk Dragon! Second check..."

Kai flipped over the second card to reveal another critical as the others gasped again.

" H-He got it right..." Morikawa exclaimed

" I-It was just luck!" Naoki exclaimed

" Y-Yeah!"

" ... I give all effects to Dragonic Neoflame! Neoflame attacks!" Kai declared

" No guard. Damage check. First check... Second check... I got a draw trigger. I give all effects to Alfred and draw." Aichi declared

" Berserk attacks!" Kai declared

" I guard with Epona." Aichi declared

" ... Turn end..."

" Stand and draw. I ride. Exculpate the Blaster. Imaginary Gift: Force." Aichi declared as he placed the marker on Exculpate and used Exculpate's skill, " I call Epona and Gallatin. Exculpate attacks everything."

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive... First check... Second check... Heal trigger. I give the power to Wingal and I heal one damage." Aichi declared

Kai placed all his rear guards into the Drop Zone after that.

" Exculpate's skill. I retire him and ride Blaster Blade from my hand. Blaster Blade attacks." Aichi declared

" Guard! Genjo and Tahr!" Kai declared

Kai took a glance at Misaki as she hesitantly nodded and moved back while taking out her phone.

" ... Drive check. I got a draw trigger. I give the power to Blaster Blade and draw." Aichi declared

" Damage check... No trigger..." Kai declared

" Kai... lost..." Izaki exclaimed

 _" ... I'm sorry, Aichi... I failed to save you this time."_ Kai thought

As the dark aura spread from Aichi and entered Kai, he screamed as Aichi suddenly gasped.

" NO!"

The marks appeared on their foreheads as Aichi quickly fainted after his outburst while Kai stopped screaming. Kai then went over to Aichi in a flash before disappearing with him just before the others could reach them.

" Where'd they go?!" Naoki exclaimed

" W-What should we do?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Brother... Kai..." Kamui exclaimed

A few minutes later, Ren had quickly arrived with Tetsu and Asaka as he looked around.

" Where are they?" Ren ask

" They disappeared." Misaki replied

" This is bad..." Ren muttered

Ren then noticed the dagger on the ground as he went over to pick it up.

" Kai tried to use that on Aichi." Misaki said

" ... My future self gave this to them. It was the only way to help them break free if they were to become a Zombie. And it didn't work?" Ren ask

" It got repelled." Misaki said

" Pontifex's power... But it wouldn't do that without a reason..." Ren muttered, " Unless its powers are being leaked out forcefully."

" Will they be alright...?" Misaki said

" We need to find them. Warn those in Namimmori. Don't let them get involved." Ren said

" Yeah..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had arrived in the Tatsunagi Mansion as the unconscious Aichi was sat down on the sofa while the mark of the Zombie continued to glow brightly on their foreheads.

" Thanks to that essence, I managed to gain the strongest PSYqualia user rather quickly. But... it'll take awhile before I can fully make use of you. You'll be doing quite a bit of work for me, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai. I guess the girls will have to do for now." 'Takuto' said as he laughed

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 29! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

At the same time, in Namimmori, Tsuna suddenly heard a voice in his head in the middle of his lesson.

 _" I apologize for the interruption. I am Blond Ezel. I have lost my connection with the Concert Master and was only able to connect with you. You are the only other Vanguard who wields and has a strong bond with my clan."_ Blond Ezel said

 _" Wait! Slow down! I'm in the middle of class and plus, you're talking like Cray is real! I barely started on Vanguard and I even suck at playing it!"_ Tsuna thought

 _" I_ am _communicating from planet Cray. Listen. An immense threat is approaching. I cannot get to my two other Vanguards for some reason. You're the only one that can relay this message to the other fighters."_ Blond Ezel said

 _" ... I still don't get it but I'll somehow try to relay this to the others."_ Tsuna thought

 _" You have my thanks."_ Blond Ezel said

As lessons ended, they all met on the roof after Tsuna asked to meet them as he explained about what he'd heard.

" Maybe it's just in your head?" Yamamoto ask

" It's real apparently." Tsuna replied

" You! Don't you dare doubt Jyuudaime!" Gokudera yelled

" I'm not. It just sounds weird. I mean, we barely started the game and we couldn't go today because of some extra lessons even though it was our day off." Yamamoto said

" I can agree on that." Enma said

" But we can't forget the fact on how it could communicate to you. I think we should still keep our eyes peeled!" Yamamoto said

" Yeah..."

Suddenly, Reborn landed on Tsuna's head as he winced.

" Ow! Could you appear normally, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" No time for that. Misaki just called me. It happened again. Aichi became a Zombie and this time, he won against Kai." Reborn said

" What?!"

" A Zombie?" Enma ask

" A PSYqualia Zombie... That means..." Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah. It happened during our time. This is bad. Having Aichi and Kai as their allies means that they're our worst enemies." Reborn said

" W-What should we do?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" With our current levels, we won't make it in time to train more. So Misaki told us to not engage in any fights. Run if you encounter any of them." Reborn warned

" But what about Aichi-san and Kai-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I don't know either. Just... be careful." Reborn said as he flew off

" Reborn!"

" I didn't expect this to happen..." Yamamoto said

" So we just stay away from the Zombies. It should be simple enough." Gokudera said

" Yeah... Enma-kun, I know the others never tried it but if any Zombies show up to challenge you, just refuse and run." Tsuna said

" Yeah but what do they look like?" Enma ask

" We'll explain along the way." Tsuna said

" Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren fiddled with the dagger and sighed.

" For now, if anyone were to meet anyone from the Tatsunagi family or even anyone acting weird, keep all fighters away from them. We wouldn't want more trouble having to defeat them." Ren said

" Yeah."

" Then Aichi and Kai must be..." Misaki said

" ... in the Tatsunagi mansion. Most likely, they are still trying to assert their control over Aichi-kun since he regained controlled after apparently defeating Kai. But for Kai's case, he's probably already been fully taken over." Ren said

" Do you think we have a chance against them?" Naoki ask

" At your levels, I would say no. And we only have one dagger here. We can only free Kai. Metals don't work on Aichi-kun anymore. I can't believe we never saw this coming." Ren said

" But Kai already lost! Brother could even see as far as our own decks and our own moves!" Kamui exclaimed

" That's because he's a shaman. Seeing the future is as simple as breathing after he got controlled. But I doubt Takuto Tatsunagi knows about this." Ren said

" I don't get a single thing anyone's sayin'! What's a shaman and what do you mean by the future?! You guys sound like you went there before!" Naoki exclaimed

" Ugh... This is going to take awhile..." Misaki sighed

" We only wanted Ishida-kun to be the only one to get involved with us but everyone in the shop already heard this so no use keeping a secret." Ren said

" Luckily, I kept this with me. Otherwise, he would never be able to get it." Misaki said as she took out the Storm Ring

" A ring?" Naoki ask

" Ishida-kun. Exactly how much are you willing to do to save Aichi-kun?" Ren ask

" ... As much as I can! Aichi was the one who got me into Vanguard and he was the one who was the first to talk to someone like me!" Naoki said

The ring glowed as it wore itself on Naoki and he yelled in surprise.

" What's this?!" Naoki exclaimed

The memories of the future battle flowed into his head.

" I see. I guess everything makes sense now." Naoki said

" Hey! Someone fill us in!" Morikawa exclaimed

" Yes, yes."

* * *

At the Tatsunagi Mansion, Aichi opened his eyes as the marks faded from their forehead.

" Welcome, Aichi Sendou." 'Takuto' greeted

Aichi stayed silent while Kai placed a hand on his head and Aichi leaned back to relax.

" Looks like you'll be ready tomorrow. That's good. I can feel that Cray is trying to attempt something so I'll have to ask you to stop it before they commence." 'Takuto' ordered

Aichi slightly nodded as the girls entered the room.

" One more thing. No matter what, do not engage in a fight with Kouji Ibuki. It wouldn't matter but I want to make sure I still have more control." 'Takuto' ordered

" Yes."

" Toshiki Kai. You are in charge of monitoring him and making sure nothing happens." 'Takuto' ordered

" Yes."

" ... Is there anything else you want to tell me?" 'Takuto' ask

The mark on Kai's forehead appeared and glowed again as he inwardly winced and gritted his teeth.

" Namimmori... The seven... Arcobaleno..." Kai muttered

" Arcobaleno?" 'Takuto' repeated

" They're going to... make a move..." Kai continued

Kai panted as soon as the mark disappeared before going back to his place.

" ... Then make your first move there. Stop these 'Arcobaleno'." 'Takuto' ordered

" Yes..."

" Until you develop some sort of personality as a Zombie, I'll continue to closely monitor you. Until you're fully under my control, Aichi Sendou." 'Takuto' said

'Takuto' motioned the girls to leave afterwards as Aichi took out his deck and looked through it. Kai sat down beside him and started to go through Aichi's deck with him.

 _" These two... I thought they came to me because I am the main infection but looks like... they are both acting just like an empty shell. My control is not completely set yet."_ 'Takuto' thought

The day went by after that.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna and the others were in school as they entered their classroom just before the bell rang.

 _" We just couldn't stop worrying about Aichi-san and Kai-san... That weird voice disappeared too."_ Tsuna thought

Classes soon began. Time passed as they gathered on the rooftop after school.

" Tsuna-kun. Is there any news?" Enma ask

" I contacted Misaki-san during lunch break but... looks like Aichi-san never showed up for school and she heard that he called in sick for a few days." Tsuna replied

" So they must be making their move soon." Gokudera said

* * *

At the Tatsunagi Mansion, Aichi and Kai were sitting in the living room as Aichi wore a coat and stood up.

" ... Let's go." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The door opened as 'Takuto' stepped in.

" Looks like you two are ready." 'Takuto' said

" Yes."

" Before you two go, I want to confirm something. Show me your hands." 'Takuto' said

The two put out their right hands as 'Takuto's' mark glowed and crests started to faintly glow on their hands.

" I didn't think that it was such a coincidence. You two were the unfortunate bearers of the curse. That means... the shaman was you, Aichi Sendou." 'Takuto' said

" Shaman?" Aichi ask

" I was wondering why Greion insisted on going to Earth again so many years ago. So you were reborn." 'Takuto' said

" I don't understand. What do you mean by that, Takuto-sama?" Aichi ask

" ... Let's just say that you two will have a lot on hand once you return later. Complete your mission and come back immediately, understand?" 'Takuto' ask

" Yes."

The two left as Kai used his ring and both rode a cloud over to Namimmori. At that time, they noticed Tsuna and the others on the rooftop as Aichi slowly smirked.

" Let's greet them, shall we?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

The cloud flew down to them as they gasped when both landed.

" Hello." Aichi greeted

" Aichi-san! Kai-san!" Tsuna exclaimed

" So you've decided to show up!" Gokudera said

" What's wrong? Why is everyone acting so hostile? Aren't we friends?" Aichi ask

" Don't try to fool us! We know you've become a PSYqualia Zombie again!" Gokudera said

" Then... won't you become our ally?" Aichi ask

" As if! We won't fight you!" Ryohei yelled

" Then what do you plan on doing?" Aichi ask

" We will delay your plans!" Adelheid said

" Let's not get physical. We only came here to gather more allies." Aichi said

" ... If we beat you, you'll be free. That's what we were told." Tsuna said

" Then fight me. If by some luck that you managed to win, I'll have to praise you!" Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" Now he sounds a lot like pontifex..." Gokudera muttered

" ... Okay then. I'll fight you." Tsuna said

" Jyuudaime!"

" Since they've come here, we can't easily chase them away. So..." Tsuna said

" Is the Concert Master telling you that or is it Blond Ezel?" Aichi ask

" How do you...?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's interesting. To think they came to you for help." Aichi said

" He knows everything..." Yamamoto exclaimed

" Well, that doesn't matter. Fight me." Aichi said

" ... Okay."

Kai prepared the fight table as Aichi and Tsuna set their decks down.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" I ride Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph!"

" I ride Glyme!"

" Draw! I ride! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth! With Kyrph's skill, I draw. Turn end." Tsuna declared

" Draw. I ride! Knight Squire, Allen! I draw with Glyme's skill. Attack." Aichi declared

" No guard."

Aichi flipped the top card of his deck, no trigger. Tsuna did the same for his damage check and also had no trigger.

" Turn end."

Behind Tsuna, Yamamoto had started calling Misaki and Ren.

" They said they're on the way and that we should try to delay the fight until they arrive." Yamamoto said

" But how do we do that?" Enma ask

" I don't know either." Yamamoto replied

" Draw! I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! With his skill, I superior call Gareth. From my hand, Blond Ezel's skill activates! I soulblast a Kryph and superior ride! Imaginary Gift: Accel! I call Nemean Lion to the Accel Circle! Gareth attacks!" Tsuna declared

" No guard. Damage check. Draw trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard and draw." Aichi declared

" Blond Ezel attacks! Drive check... No trigger." Tsuna declared, " Nemean Lion attacks!"

The second damage landed on Aichi's Damage Zone as Tsuna's turn ended.

" Stand and draw. Stand up, my avatar! I ride! Blaster Blade! Ability Blast! Burst Buster! I retire Nemean Lion! I call! Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere and Knight Squire, Allen! Allen's skill! I superior call Gallatin! And Bedivere's skill! I call Knight of Friendship, Kay from my hand! With that, I have four rear guards. Blaster Blade gains another critical. Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard! Dantegal!" Tsuna declared

" Drive check. I got a heal trigger. I give the power to Gallatin and I heal one damage." Aichi declared, " Bedivere attacks!"

" No guard! Damage check! No trigger." Tsuna declared

" Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

Tsuna took the damage again as Aichi's turn ended.

" Stand and draw! I call Sagramore to the Accel Circle! Sagramore's soulblast! Draw! I call Gareth from my hand! I call Viviane! Skill activated! I look at the top three cards of my deck and superior call Nemean Lion! Viviane attacks Gallatin!" Tsuna declared

" No guard."

" Blond Ezel attacks! Skill activate! I call Beaumains from my hand! Viviane retires. Twin drive... First check... Front trigger! I give all effects to the front row! Second check! Critical trigger! Critical to my Vanguard and the power to Nemean Lion!" Tsuna declared

" Damage check. First check... Second check... Critical trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Beaumains attacks Bedivere!" Tsuna declared

" No guard."

" Nemean Lion attacks!" Tsuna declared

" No guard. Damage check. No trigger." Aichi declared

" Sagramore attacks!" Tsuna declared

" ... No guard."

" Again with no guard?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" He should've been able to guard though!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" Turn end..."

" ... Stand and draw. It's over." Aichi said as they gasped, " Materializing here now is the great sovereign who rules the sacred lands of United Sanctuary! I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift: Force!"

Aichi placed the marker on the left rear guard circle as he used Monarch's skill.

" I return Blaster Blade from the Drop Zone to my hand and I call. Monarch gets +15000 power. Blaster Blade's skill. I retire Nemean Lion. I call Gallatin. Monarch attacks." Aichi declared

" No guard..."

" Twin drive... First check. Critical trigger. I give the power to Blaster Blade and the critical to my Vanguard. Second check. Critical trigger. I give the power to Gallatin and the critical to my Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Double critical?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Now, do your damage check, Tsuna-san." Aichi said

" First check... No trigger. Second check... Heal trigger!" Tsuna declared

" Alright!" Gokudera exclaimed

" No. Aichi has five damage while he has four. His heal trigger won't activate." Kai said

" Wha?! T-Then..." Yamamoto exclaimed

" He took my attacks just now because he saw that this would happen?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" ... Your final damage check." Aichi said

Tsuna flipped the third card as it revealed to have no trigger.

" Welcome, Tsuna-san. You are going to become our ally now." Aichi said

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

As soon as the mark settled onto Tsuna, Kai looked up and tapped Aichi's shoulder.

" We have company." Kai said

Aichi looked up as well as he spotted Reborn and Colonello flying towards them. The door to the rooftop opened as well as Misaki and Ren entered.

" Aichi! Kai!"

" Let's leave for now. There's a chance we might get into a rumble instead of a fight." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They both rode on a cloud and quickly left as Ren clicked his tongue.

" We didn't make it in time!" Ren exclaimed

" What should we do about Tsuna?" Misaki ask

" ... I'll fight him." Ren replied

Suddenly, Tsuna got into HDWM and flew off before the others could react.

" This is troublesome..." Ren said

" Where is he going, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed

" Either to the Tatsunagi Mansion or he's trying to avoid having to fight with you guys to protect you." Misaki said

" Oh, right. Apparently, Tsuna was contacted by Blond Ezel or the Concert Master... Something about Cray being real." Yamamoto said

" Could that be why they showed up here first?" Ren muttered

" In any case, we'll try to handle Aichi and Kai ourselves. But as for Tsuna..." Misaki said

" Leave him to us!" Enma said

" Enma!"

" I still haven't returned the favour the Vongola and Tsuna-kun helped us with. We'll definitely save him!" Enma said

" ... Okay. Watch yourself though. PSYqualia Zombies are different from us normal PSYqualia users." Ren said

" I understand." Enma said

" Oh right. You use Shadow Paladins, don't you?" Ren ask as he searched his pockets

" Yes..."

" Then take these. Put them to good use. Believe in your cards. Just know that your bonds with the cards will bring you victory." Ren said

" Yes! Thank you!" Enma exclaimed

" We should go now." Misaki said

" Okay! See you!" Ren said

The two left after that.

* * *

At the Tatsunagi Mansion, Aichi and Kai landed outside as they entered the mansion.

" You two are back early. Just getting one Zombie was that satisfying?" 'Takuto' ask

" That one Zombie is enough to spread. Very soon, Namimmori will be swarmed in no time." Aichi replied

" Well, at least we got rid of someone who can contact Blond Ezel. Good work." 'Takuto' said

" What was the other job you wanted us to do?" Aichi ask

" It's simple. Will you tell me what'll happen in the future?" 'Takuto' ask

" I cannot say that. If I were to reveal the future, it'll change the course that the future will take." Aichi said

" I see. Well, that doesn't matter for now. Want to hear a story?" 'Takuto' ask

" A story?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Take a seat." 'Takuto' said

Aichi and Kai took their seats on the sofa as 'Takuto' sipped his tea before starting.

" A long time ago, there lived a special species of Earthlings. Their powers were used to maintain Earth and protect it. Two were born as shamans who can see the future. One of the shamans was chosen to be the one that would resonate with planet Cray and allow them a glimpse of fate. That shaman was called 'Reah'. And since he was the only one who could do that, his powers and talent were more powerful than average. However, one by one, his species slowly started to die out and he had to do something to save the planet he wanted to protect the most. He used his melody of fate to temporarily suspend the powers his people always used to maintain the flames of seven stones. I don't know much details but our planet Brandt sensed the melody and arrived. Their target, the shaman. If they could reverse the effects of his 'melody', planet Cray would fall into great misfortune and it would be easier to invade. However, it proved to be difficult. On top of the ones who were left alive, including the Concert Master of that time, he was kept safe and Brandt was drove away. But not before we placed a certain curse on him and his lover... Love can be fickle after all. If we couldn't capture Reah as he was now, we shall give him death and take him once his soul reincarnates. Through some distant interferance, the curse triggered once his lover became just a tiny bit unfaithful and he died to the curse. His lover, overwhelmed with grief and sorrow, took his own life. Thus became of what we called it, the Curse of Ophelia. Once one lover becomes unfaithful, the other dies. Once they do, the lover would continue the cycle and take their own life. It would continue until we could invade again and take Reah for ourselves. It took you many, many years to reincarnate. We've waited for this moment for such a long time, Reah." 'Takuto' said

" Is that person in this room right now?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. In fact, he is sitting right in front of me at this moment. When you were born again, Greion insisted to come back because he sensed your soul. But, the other remaining species survived and banished us from Earth. So now... your body have the same powers. I will use you and break the barrier around Earth and let Brandt invade once we are done with planet Cray." 'Takuto' said

" Is that person... that soul... me?" Aichi ask

" You guessed it. As expected of you. However, I'll have to use you before you regain any more memories. Our curse also triggers if your past memories return to you after all." 'Takuto' said

" ... Will Aichi die?" Kai ask

" With his current powers, he probably would. That's why I want to use him before he becomes useless." 'Takuto' said

" ... I won't... I won't allow it." Kai said

" What?"

" Aichi won't die. Not when I'm around." Kai said

" I see. You're as faithful as ever. I'm surprised your feelings would be kept this much even as a Zombie. But..." 'Takuto' said as Kai's mark glowed and he winced, " I won't tolerate disobedience."

" ... I don't care! We will do our duties as Zombies but I will never let Aichi die!" Kai shouted

 _" He resisted?!"_ 'Takuto' thought

" I... I won't do my duty until you promise me that you won't let Aichi die! I won't let him do his either! Until then, you will only have ULTRARARE to aid you!" Kai shouted

" Stand down, Kai-kun. You don't know what you're saying to our master." Aichi said

" I won't!" Kai shouted

Kai grabbed Aichi's wrist and dragged him out of the room as 'Takuto' continued to stand in shock.

 _" Toshiki Kai... So, even as a reincarnation, even after you've supposingly come under my control... You still continue to resist for that boy. No matter, I'll have you put in place soon."_ 'Takuto' thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had stormed into their room and pushed Aichi over to their bed before locking their door as Aichi got up.

" Kai-kun, that outburst was not necessary to our master!" Aichi exclaimed

" No! I don't care! You're not going to die!" Kai exclaimed

" This is my duty!" Aichi exclaimed

" No, it isn't! Your duty is to turn other cardfighters into our allies, that's all!" Kai shouted

" Then this is my new duty!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai pushed Aichi down on the bed as he kissed him on his lips before quickly releasing it.

" When I gave you this rainbow ring, I swore to protect you no matter what. I'm your lover and you belong to me as I belong to you too. I'm not going to let you leave me again." Kai said

" Kai-kun, stop." Aichi ordered

" No."

Kai leaned in again for another kiss as Aichi quickly gave in and both climbed onto the bed.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 30! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few hours had passed after what had happened as a knock on the door interrupted them.

" Takuto-sama has requested you two to meet with him." A voice called

" It's Ushimaru... We should go..." Aichi said

" I'll go. Just stay here and rest." Kai said as he pulled the blanket up

He then got off the bed and wore his clothes before opening the door.

" What does he want?" Kai ask

" He seems to have some bad news." Ushimaru replied

" Aichi is currently resting. I'll go to him. Take care of Aichi and make sure no one disturbs him." Kai said

" Yes."

Kai went off to the living room. Once he opened the door, he saw Suiko lying on the sofa and Rekka standing at the side as he looked at them.

" Was Suiko Tatsunagi..." Kai said

" She was deleted by Kouji Ibuki. Well, that doesn't matter." 'Takuto' said

" That does matter! We can't leave that Ibuki guy on the loose!" Rekka exclaimed

" Let's just see what happens next. I'm sure his Delete ability will soon prove useful to us. Wouldn't you agree, Kourin?" 'Takuto' ask

Kai then looked over to Kourin.

" You finally come to your senses?" Kai ask

" Shut up. I don't want to hear that from another Zombie." Kourin aaid

" Now, now, there's no need to argue. We're all allies here. Kourin, I'll have you settle the ones at Miyaji. Rekka, continue going through the Fukuhara Middle School. Toshiki Kai... Your job remains the same. Keep watch over Aichi Sendou." 'Takuto' said

" Yes."

They went off with what they needed to do as Kai entered his room again after thanking Ushimaru.

" Kai-kun. How was the meeting?" Aichi ask

" It went okay. Suiko Tatsunagi was deleted by Ibuki though." Kai said

" ... We can't let him go rampant. At this rate, all of those poor deleted Vanguard fighters out there will not remember their good times with Vanguard." Aichi said

" But Takuto ordered us not to go near him for now." Kai said

" I understand. By the way, keep the dagger over there." Aichi said as he motioned to the dagger on the bedside table, " I wouldn't want anyone else to find it."

Kai nodded as he wore the dagger and kept it hidden in his clothes.

" Shall I help you dress up?" Kai ask

" No, I can do it myself. We should thoroughly clean ourselves up though. I don't want the sheets to get too dirty." Aichi said

" ... Oh... Oh no..." Kai muttered

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" I just... kind of remembered something belatedly... You _are_ okay with babies, aren't you?" Kai ask

" Sure I am. They are cute. I was wondering if you were too. I mean, when we grow older, we can try to adopt one." Aichi said

" I-I see... Listen, if you ever start to feel uncomfortable, you need to tell me, okay?" Kai ask

" Okay..."

" Now, let's get thoroughly cleaned up." Kai said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Enma and the others were looking around the town as a call suddenly came in.

" Adel?" Enma ask

" Enma! I see some weird people going around! They look like Vanguard fighters too! But..." Adelheid said

" Could those be Zombies...? I'll head over to take a look!" Enma said

" Yeah!"

Enma headed to where Adelheid told him as he spotted her spying on something behind a wall.

" Adel!"

" Over there!" Adelheid whispered

They then looked at a bunch of students walking around and asking for fights as they noticed the Vanguard decks and the marks.

" PSYqualia Zombies!" Enma exclaimed

" We need to stop them!" Adelheid exclaimed

Enma nodded as they ran over to the uninfected students.

" Adel! Take them away! I'll handle these ones!" Enma said

" But..."

" I'll be fine!" Enma said

" ... Okay! Be careful!" Adelheid said

Adelheid ran off with the students after that as Enma took out his deck.

" Tell me who gave you this power!" Enma said

" We cannot say." One of them said

" Then I'll fight you! I know it was Tsuna-kun! I'll have you tell me where he is!" Enma said

They started the fights after that. As soon as they were done, the now freed Vanguard fighters told them where they'd last seen Tsuna as Enma contacted the others and they searched the area.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

" Tsuna-kun!"

They continued looking around as Yamamoto spotted a shadow running away.

" Over there!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" I'll go! Koyo, do it!" Enma shouted as he ran over to the shadow

Koyo used his flames to create the barbed vines and surround both Enma and the shadow as he finally stopped.

" I'll fight you, Tsuna-kun!" Enma said

" ... Persistent." Tsuna said

Other PSYqualia Zombies gathered around Gokudera and the others as they also took out their decks.

" Kozato! We're leaving Jyuudaime to you! Win!" Gokudera shouted

" Yeah!"

The two took out their decks and set the table.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" I ride Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph!"

" I ride Fullbau!"

" Draw. I ride! Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth! I draw using Kyrph's skill. Turn end." Tsuna declared

" Draw! I ride! Blaster Javelin! I draw with Fullbau's skill! Attack! ... Drive check! Draw trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard and I draw!" Enma declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end!"

" Draw. I ride! Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains! Skill activated! I discard one card and superior call Gareth! And... Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel's skill! I soulblast Kyrph and superior ride! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! Imaginary Gift: Accel! With this, I activate another card's skill from my hand. Counterblast. If my Vanguard is Blond Ezel and I can pay the cost, I can superior ride once more! Superior ride! Raven-haired Ezel! Once more! Imaginary Gift: Accel! Gareth moves to the front! And to the Accel Circles, I call Nemean Lion and Scouting Owl! Raven-haired Ezel attacks! Twin drive! First check! Second check! Front trigger! All the effects go to the front row!" Tsuna declared

" Damage check! No trigger!"

" Gareth attacks!" Tsuna declared

" I guard with Death Feather Eagle!" Enma declared

" Nemean Lion attacks!" Tsuna declared

" No guard!"

" Scouting Owl attacks!" Tsuna declared

Enma took another damage as Tsuna ended his turn.

" ... Stand and draw! I ride! Blaster Dark! Skill activated! I retire Nemean Lion! I call Dark Bond Trumpeter and with her skill, I superior call Skull Witch, Nemain as rest! I call Darkness Maiden, Macha! Macha's skill! I call Black Sage, Charon from my hand and draw! Macha gets +5000 power! Charon's skill! Soulblast! When this unit is called by my own unit's skill, I can Countercharge! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker! Swordbreaker's skill! I draw and she gets +5000 power! Dark Bond Trumpeter's skill! Since I called two units with 5000 power, she gets +6000 power! Dark Bond Trumpeter attacks Scouting Owl!" Enma declared

" No guard."

" Blaster Dark attacks! Drive check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Macha and the critical to my Vanguard!" Enma declared

" Damage check... No trigger. Second check. Front trigger. I give the effects to my front row." Tsuna declared

" Macha attacks!" Enma declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw. I call Viviane on the Accel Circle. Skill activated. I look at the top three cards of my deck and superior call Beaumains. I call Nemean Lion on the other Accel Circle. Gareth and Beaumains switch places and I call another Nemean Lion. This Nemean Lion attacks Dark Bond Trumpeter." Tsuna declared

" Macha intercepts!" Enma declared

" Raven-haired Ezel attacks. Skill activated. Counterblast. If I have a Blond Ezel in my Soul, it gets +15000 power, plus one critical and you cannot guard this attack with Sentinel." Tsuna declared

" ... No guard..."

" Twin drive... First check. Critical trigger. I give the power to Beaumains and the critical to my Vanguard. Second check. Front trigger. I give the effects to my front row." Tsuna declared

 _" ... Don't give up. The cards will help you. That's what I was told..."_ Enma thought

" Damage check... First check... Second check... Critical trigger... All effects to Blaster Dark. Final check... Heal trigger! All effects to my Vanguard and heal one damage!" Enma declared

" ... Beaumains attacks." Tsuna declared

" Guard! Death Feather Eagle!" Enma declared

" Nemean Lion attacks!" Tsuna declared

" I guard with Charon!" Enma declared

" Viviane attacks!" Tsuna declared

" I guard with Macha!" Enma declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride! Phantom Blaster Dragon! Imaginary Gift: Force!" Enma declared as he placed the marker below Dark Bond Trumpeter, " Using Nemain's skill, I superior call another Nemain! Phantom Blaster's skill! I retire two of my Nemain and Swordbreaker! You retire three rear guards too!"

" I retire Gareth, Viviane and Beaumains." Tsuna declared

" Phantom Blaster gets +15000 power and an extra critical! I call Black-winged Swordbreaker and Darkside Trumpeter! Using Swordbreaker's skill, I draw one card and give her +5000 power! Cursed Lancer's skill! If I were to call it from hand, I need to call it over a rear guard. I call it over Darkside Trumpeter. When it's placed on rear guard circle, I use its Soulblast to Countercharge since I have no face up cards in my Damage Zone and give it +10000 power! And this turn, Dark Bond Trumpeter gets +9000 power! Phantom Blaster Dragon attacks!" Enma declared

" Perfect guard!"

" Twin drive check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Cursed Lancer! Second check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Cursed Lancer! Dark Bond attacks the Nemean Lion on the Accel Circle!" Enma declared

" No guard..."

" Cursed Lancer attacks your Vanguard!" Enma declared

" No guard..."

Tsuna took the three damage but there were no triggers as the mark shattered and he collapsed. The rest of the PSYqualia Zombies had their marks shattered as they collapsed as well.

" W-Wha...? They were all freed?" Gokudera exclaimed

" Other than that, we need to see Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed

The vines retracted as they ran over to check on Tsuna.

" Looks like he just fainted." Enma said

" That's a relief." Yamamoto said

" Still... if we defeat the source of their infection, they'll be free?" Gokudera ask

" That seems to be the case." Enma replied

" Let's inform Misaki and the others." Yamamoto said

The others nodded and left the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki got the call from Yamamoto as she nodded.

" Got it. I'll inform the others. Take care of Tsuna." Misaki said as she hung up the call

" How is it?" Naoki ask

" Looks like if you defeat the source of the infection, the other Zombies will be freed." Misaki replied

" Then if we defeat Aichi, Kai'll be free... The future me didn't pass on that information to me." Naoki said

" Mine too. Looks like they intended to only let us know about the future battle." Ren said

" But how can we even win against Aichi?! He can completely see through our decks!" Naoki exclaimed

" That's right! Other than the dagger, is there no other way?!" Kamui ask

" No. But if I'm not wrong, he's still not immune to flames yet, right? Then let's take the chance. We sneak in and use this on him with flames." Ren said

" ... That's an idea but how?" Miwa ask

" With illusions." Ren replied

" Aichi might notice." Misaki said

" And you still suck at it..." Miwa added

" I'm getting a lot better at it!" Ren exclaimed

" Well, we can give it a try. Though it's not 100% certain we'll be able to do it." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

Morikawa and the others entered the shop after that.

" Wait! You're not leaving without me! I'll go and save Aichi too!" Morikawa exclaimed

" No! It's too dangerous! And didn't we tell you guys to head home for the day?!" Misaki ask

" It's your fault too. Keeping such a secret from all of us." Asaka said

" Acchan..."

" You can't leave me out either!" Shingo exclaimed

" ... Then take care of the shop." Misaki said

" No! Our decision is final!" Morikawa exclaimed

" Misaki." Shin called

" Shin-san. Sorry, it was dangerous secret. If anyone knows our connection, everyone would've been in danger too." Misaki said

" ... As much as I would reprimand you, I can't stop you. Just come home safe and sound. I'll protect the shop." Shin said

" ... Okay."

" Not just him, we need at least a few more fighters to hold the fort here. This won't be a normal fight." Ren said

" But..."

" Kamui. You'll keep an eye on them." Misaki said

" Roger!"

" Alright! Let's go!" Naoki exclaimed as he ran out

Ren and Misaki followed after as Kamui stopped the others.

" Kamui!"

" Not a step further!" Kamui said as he smirked

* * *

Meanwhile, Misaki and the others ran to the mansion. Once they arrived at the gates, they looked around for any security cameras.

" There's two near the gates." Miwa whispered

" Roger!"

Ren then used his flames as a veil of Mist flames was coated around them.

" This will fool surveillance but not humans. We still need to take caution when moving around." Ren whispered

Misaki, Miwa and Naoki nodded as they climbed the fence and snuck in.

* * *

At the same time, Aichi opened his eyes after he had taken a nap with Kai as he got up. Kai also opened his eyes and got up afterwards.

" What is it?" Kai ask

" I sense flames." Aichi replied

" ... The others?" Kai ask

" I think so." Aichi replied

" Should we warn them?" Kai ask

" ... It's our duty." Aichi replied

Kai nodded as he got off the bed with Aichi and walked towards the living room and 'Takuto' was sipping his tea.

" Takuto-sama."

" Oh, what is it? It's getting late and you should be getting rest." 'Takuto' said

" We have intruders." Aichi reported

" ... How?" 'Takuto' ask

" I... saw them... from the window." Aichi said

" I see. Then deal with them." 'Takuto' said

" Yes."

Aichi and Kai walked off after that as they waited outside. That was when Aichi spotted rustling in a bush.

" Generate: Pyro Element. Arrow Shape." Aichi said as he shot the arrows into the bushes

The bushes burned up just as four figures jumped out of them as Aichi extinguished the fire.

" Hello. Have you come to be our allies?" Aichi ask

" Some greeting that was!" Naoki exclaimed

" That should be our line. You know that it's rude to not come by the front gates." Aichi said

" Well, it is but we're here to save you two!" Naoki exclaimed

" Save?" Aichi ask as he looked at the dagger in Ren's hand as he laughed a little, " With that? You know that metals won't be able touch me."

" But it's worth a try." Ren said

" Hm... That's interesting. I would love to see you try." Aichi said

Kai came in front of Aichi as Misaki and the others got ready.

" You got the plan, right?" Naoki ask

" Yeah."

The four slowly surrounded the two as Kai moved Aichi closer to him and took out his sword. Miwa got his own sword out as he clashed blades with Kai immediately.

" You still have to work on your sword." Kai said

" Don't need you to tell me twice!" Miwa said

Misaki fired her arrows as Aichi blocked them with a shield.

" There's more where that came from!" Misaki said as she fired more arrows into the air

" A useless attempt." Aichi said as he used wind to blow the arrows away

" Got the weapons Reborn-san handed to us before?" Ren ask

" Of course!"

Naoki took out a box weapon as he injected his flames. A spear came out of it as he continuously hit Aichi's shield until it broke.

" Aichi!"

" Don't worry about me!" Aichi assured

Aichi quickly took out his box weapon as Misaki fired her arrow and hit it off his hand.

" Alright! His box weapon is not with him now!" Misaki shouted

" Like I said, it's a useless attempt." Aichi said

Suddenly, he felt a stab on his right leg as he looked down to see a Mist coated dagger on it.

" Flames?!" Aichi exclaimed

Ren came out of his illusion after that.

" We were right after all." Ren said

Aichi screamed as the mark on his forehead shattered. Kai clenched his head as his mark shattered as well. Both fainted after that as an alarm was set off.

" What?!"

" Hurry! We need to go!" Miwa exclaimed

They nodded and carried both Aichi and Kai and ran off. 'Takuto' was watching from the window as he sighed.

" This is going to take me longer than I thought." 'Takuto' said

* * *

The moment Misaki and the others made it back to Capital, they checked Aichi's wound to see that the dagger had disappeared.

" Where did it go?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Since it had already done its job, it just disappeared." Ren said

Miwa healed Aichi's wound after that as Kai groaned and opened his eyes.

" Huh...? Capital?" Kai muttered

" Kai!"

" You guys... Wasn't I..." Kai muttered

" You're back to normal." Misaki said

" ... My dagger." Kai said

" Yeah, we used it. Aichi-kun's protection limit was towards metals and not flames yet." Ren said

" ... I see... I guess we caused some trouble..." Kai said

" You sure did!" Ren said

" Seeing that you're using your flames so openly, you guys told the others?" Kai ask

" We had to..." Miwa said

" Predictable..." Kai sighed

" But it was still too easy. Seeing how important you two were, I wouldn't have thought they'd actually let you guys off so easily." Misaki said

" You're right... I was thinking the same thing too..." Kai said

" Plus, our fight with you guys was even easier. Usually, Aichi could've been able to sense Ren behind him." Miwa said

" It's probably Pontifex's interference. While I was still under their control, I could still hear the Pontifex clearly. It was exactly why we were able to think better even though our minds were supposed to be taken over." Kai said

" I see."

" Well, just rest for now. We're just relieved to see you two safe." Ren said

" Yeah... Thanks..." Kai said as he went back to sleep

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 31! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It took Aichi and Kai another hour to wake up as both got up to look around.

" I..."

" You're awake." Naoki said

" Naoki-kun...?" Aichi muttered

" What happened to you back there? You suddenly became a Zombie." Misaki said

" I don't know either... It was a sudden feeling, like my mind was getting taken over..." Aichi said

" At least you're back to normal now." Kamui said

" Yeah. To be honest, you would've been the worse enemy to face..." Naoki said

" Huh? Why?" Aichi ask

" When Kai tried to save you, you... you could see his every move and even as far as the drive checks." Misaki said

" ... I'm sorry, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Don't apologize. I shouldn't have let my guard down either." Kai said

" But what should we do now?" Shingo ask

" Yeah. Won't they come back again?" Izaki ask

" They definitely will. We'll still have to hold our ground." Ren said

" Kourin is still one of them. We have to save her too." Misaki said

" Now that I think about it... Suiko Tatsunagi was... deleted by Ibuki?" Kai ask

" Deleted? ... By Ibuki, you mean Kouji Ibuki?! The Ibuki from Elementary School?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yeah... Looks like something happened to him back then..." Kai said

" Kouji Ibuki... He's currently in Fukuhara High too. Aichi-kun, you met him too, right?" Ren ask

" Yes, just once. It was after our exchange match." Aichi replied

" I wonder what happened to him..." Miwa said

" Anyway... today, Suiko Tatsunagi came to Fukuhara High and invaded our club. Looks like we didn't make it in time to make them avoid fighting her. But they should be freed too by now because of Kouji Ibuki but... I still have my doubts. So..." Ren said

" Kai. Ren and I will be staying with you for now. You live alone, so it should be fine." Tetsu said

" Huh?! W-Wait! I don't live alone anymore!" Kai exclaimed

" Oh! Is Aichi-kun staying with you now? That's great!" Ren said

" Misaki Tokura. I can't bring myself have a girl stay in an apartment full of guys. Is it alright if Asaka stays with you?" Tetsu ask

" ... That's fine with me..." Misaki said

" Sorry." Tetsu said

" Wait a minute! Why does it have to be my place?! I have only one bed!" Kai exclaimed

" You share it with Aichi-kun anyways!" Ren said

" Shut up, Ren!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi blushed as he covered his face with his hands.

" What does he mean by that?" Shingo ask

" You mean it ain't obvious?" Naoki ask

" Huh?"

Naoki whispered something to Shingo as he screamed in surprise.

" I didn't think my idol is..." Shingo exclaimed

" Please don't make things more embarrassing, Naoki-kun!" Aichi exclaimed as he blushed even deeper

" It's true after all. If it wasn't for the future me leaving me these memories, I wouldn't have known either." Naoki said

" Don't assume that I've agreed with this, Tetsu!" Kai yelled

" You always were a bit of a neat freak. You may not like having extra company staying over, but it's an emergency, so just this once." Tetsu said

" NO!"

Aichi calmed Kai down afterwards as he still continued to complain. The four left the shop afterwards as Ren continued to ask some personal questions while Aichi continued to blush in embarrassment.

" I'm going to get some ingredients. Just wait outside." Kai said as he dragged Aichi by his wrist

" Okay!"

" W-What do you want to cook today?" Aichi ask

" We'll have to see what we can do with the sudden company." Kai said

" T-Then... What about gyoza? It'll fill their stomachs and ours too." Aichi said

" Gyoza, huh... Sure, why not?" Kai said

The two went shopping for the ingredients before going out after purchasing the items. Ren and Tetsu followed after them as they soon arrived at Kai's apartment. That was when Aichi and Kai were both pushed into the bathroom after they got the clothes the needed for their shower.

" R-Ren-san!"

" Quit it!" Kai exclaimed

" Don't complain! Hurry up and shower! After that, make dinner!" Ren said

Ren shut the door after that as the two sweat dropped. They quickly took a shower together before going to prepare dinner. Tetsu also helped out while Ren went to take his own shower. Once the gyoza were almost done cooking, Kai checked on it after lifting up the lid.

" I see. These can feed four men cheaply, not to meantion provide stamina. A nice menu choice." Tetsu said

" I didn't put much thought into it..." Kai sighed

" Kai-kun, the rice is ready." Aichi said

" Yeah, thanks. You should go and take a rest." Kai said

Aichi was about to protest when he saw something and immediately turned back.

" Kai, can I borrow some pajamas?" Ren ask

Kai turned to him and froze as he saw the water still dripping off Ren.

" This isn't your home. Dry off before stepping out!" Kai exclaimed

" I did, with this bath towel." Ren said as he removed the towel from his waist

Kai snatched the towel off Ren's hand.

" You call that being dried off?! You're still dripping wet!" Kai chided

" What a pain..." Ren said

" Tetsu! Talk some sense into him!" Kai yelled

" Sorry, my hands are full at the moment." Tetsu said

" Honestly, you two!" Kai yelled

Aichi hid his face in his hands again as Ren quietly snuck up on him and wrapped his hands around him from behind.

" Aichi-kun! Kai is being mean!" Ren whined

" R-Ren-san!"

" Hey, get off of him!" Kai yelled

" Y-Your hair is still wet! My clothes are going to get wet too!" Aichi exclaimed

" And you're still naked! Get off and wear some clothes!" Kai yelled

Kai pulled Ren away from Aichi and pushed him back into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Aichi took a mop and dried off the floor as Kai helped him to blow dry some wet stains off his clothes afterwards.

" Jeez! He never learns!" Kai complained

" It's Ren-san after all." Aichi said

" But why did you think up of gyoza?" Kai ask

" Uh... I just felt like it...?" Aichi replied

" Felt like it?" Kai ask

 _" ... You... better hope he's not pregnant."_ The pontifex said

 _" Huh...?! I-It's been only one day! Maybe he just wanted to eat it..."_ Kai thought

 _" You do know that I know his body best since we're one and the same. It was definitely a craving."_ The pontifex said

" ... I'm sorry, Aichi..." Kai muttered

" Huh? What's wrong?" Aichi ask

Kai hesitantly whispered to Aichi as he screamed in surprise.

" What's wrong?" Tetsu ask

" N-No! It's nothing at all!" Aichi replied hastily

" I lost control when I was a Zombie... The memory is coming back to me now..." Kai whispered

" T-Then what should I do...?" Aichi ask

" Do you want to see a doctor...?" Kai ask

Aichi looked at his stomach as he blinked.

" But... the idea of it sounds nice..." Aichi muttered

" But you're still in high school and so am I. We'll never have the time for this. And nine months are a long time. You won't be able to hide it forever if you're really pregnant." Kai whispered

 _" ... I can speed up the birth for you."_ The pontifex said

 _" Huh?"_

 _" But in order to be on the safer side, don't even see a doctor or they'll suspect things. And I'll need you to be on your second month in order to do that."_ The pontifex explained

 _" T-Two months... You sound like you know I'm already pregnant."_ Aichi thought

 _" ... It'll take a few days. Trust me."_ The pontifex said

Aichi and Kai looked at each other as Kai sighed.

" I'll take responsibility if it happens, I promise." Kai whispered

" But..."

" No matter what happens, a life is a life. We created it and we can't just take it away." Kai whispered

" ... Are you really sure?" Aichi whispered

Kai nodded as Aichi nodded as well. That was when Ren popped up behind them and they jumped in surprise.

" What are you two talking about?" Ren ask

" N-None of your business! Dinner is ready! Sit down!" Kai exclaimed as he stormed back to the kitchen

Aichi laughed a little before keeping the blowdryer as they all sat down to eat dinner. Once they finished eating and washed the dishes, Kai laid out two futons for Ren and Tetsu before turning off the lights. He then laid beside Aichi and touched his stomach.

" I'm okay... We're all going to be okay." Aichi whispered

" I know. I just don't know whether we'll really be ready..." Kai whispered

" Me too. But since we decided on what we wanted, we'll go through with it together." Aichi whispered

Kai nodded and both drifted off to sleep. Ren, who had been pretending to sleep, heard their conversation as he hummed silently before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the four prepared for school and left as Kai dropped Aichi off at his school.

" Take care of yourself. See you later." Kai said

" Yeah."

" Make sure to eat your lunch too, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah, of course." Aichi replied

Aichi waved to Kai before going to his classroom as he entered it and sat down.

" Mornin'!"

" Good morning!"

Naoki and Shingo approached him after putting their bags down when he didn't respond.

" Aichi?"

" Oh... Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun! Good morning!" Aichi greeted

" What's wrong? You look like you're in really deep thoughts." Naoki said

" I-It's nothing..." Aichi assured

" Really?" Naoki ask

" Yes..."

" If you say so... Kourin ain't here today, huh? We really should help her out soon." Naoki said

" I agree too... but she's in the mansion so it might be a bit hard." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

" Let's discuss this in the club later with Misaki-san." Shingo said

" Okay."

Classes soon started. A few hours then passed and school ended earlier for club activities as Aichi and the others ate lunch in their clubroom.

" Oh, did Kai cook your lunch today?" Naoki ask

" I asked him not to but he seemed skeptical about trusting the food in school. He said that home cooked lunch is better for my health." Aichi said

" Well, he ain't wrong. With your heart condition, it's better to have food made in safer hands." Naoki said

" Y-Yeah..."

The three started eating their lunch after that as Misaki soon came in.

" Hello, Misaki-san!" Aichi greeted

" Hello." Shingo greeted

" Yo!"

" Hello. What will we do today?" Misaki ask

" We were thinkin' up on how to help Kourin." Naoki replied

" I see. Then let me join in." Misaki said

" Of course!" Aichi said

 _" Captain of the Cardfight Club, Aichi Sendou. Please report to the Student Council office."_ The speaker announced

" Just when we were about to discuss..." Naoki said

" I wonder what they want." Shingo said

" I'll go and have a look." Aichi said

Aichi stood up and walked over to the Student Council office as he knocked on the door and entered.

" Excuse me." Aichi greeted

Aichi gasped inwardly when he saw 'Takuto' in front of the Student Council President.

" Hello, Aichi." 'Takuto' greeted

" What are you doing here, Takuto-kun...?" Aichi ask as he hesitantly walked towards him

" I heard that you ended school early today so I came to bring you over to my place for a little chat." 'Takuto' said

" You didn't need to call me from here. Besides, I already told you my answer. Please don't ask me anymore. And plus, this is a school. We can discuss our own matters privately. Sorry for the inconvenience, President." Aichi said

" Oh, it's fine." Naitou said

" Now if you don't mind, I have to go back to my club activities now." Aichi said and bowed

Aichi then walked towards the entrance as 'Takuto' clicked his fingers. Aichi then opened the door to see two bodyguards before turning back to 'Takuto'.

 _" So... he won't take 'no' for an answer..."_ Aichi thought as he looked at the Student Council members, _" I can't get them involved..."_

" ... Okay then. I'll go get my bag and meet you downstairs." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi went back to the clubroom while being followed by the two bodyguards as he opened the door.

" Who're those guys?" Naoki ask

" From the Tatsunagi Foundation. Looks like they want to talk to me." Aichi replied

" B-But Sendou-kun..." Shingo exclaimed

Naoki quickly stopped Shingo as Aichi went to grab his bag.

" Once the signal is thrown, run." Naoki whispered

" Huh?"

Aichi then quickly turned as light blue orbs were already on his fingertips.

" Burst."

A torrent of wind blew the two bodyguards out of the clubroom as Misaki quickly opened the window.

" Let's go!" Misaki shouted

They all grabbed their bags while Naoki dragged Shingo over to it.

" Are you crazy, Ishida?! This is the second level!" Shingo exclaimed

Still dragging Shingo along, they jumped out of the window and landed on a cloud as it hid them and flew away. Once they assumed they were safe, the cloud had landed and dispersed as they noticed that they were now on Capital's rooftop.

" Aichi!"

Kai and Miwa landed on the rooftop as well as Kai ran over to Aichi.

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" What happened back there?!" Miwa ask

" I'm fine. Takuto-kun showed up and tried to bring me back to the mansion. And if I don't, he might've tried to be forceful about it." Aichi said

" I get that he needed you but I never expected him to be that desperate. Is there another reason?" Miwa ask

" ... Now that I think about it... Is it about that? That story he told us when we were still controlled." Aichi said

" It might be." Kai said

" Story?" Naoki ask

Aichi and Kai explained as much as their memories go as the others pondered.

" Wait a minute. There was another species of humans that existed here in Primo's time? And you and Kai were part of it?" Miwa ask

" That's what we were told." Aichi replied

" And because the planet Brandt was banished, they're trying to break it by using your still dormant powers?" Misaki ask

" Yes."

" This is complicated... Let's get down there first and talk about it." Miwa said

They nodded as Kai helped to land them safely before entering the shop.

" Sorry for dragging ya into this mess, Shingo. Come on, let's head to the fight table over there." Naoki said

The two went to have a fight while Kai checked on Aichi again.

" I'm really fine." Aichi assured

" You literally just jumped! Don't you know how dangerous that was?!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm sorry. But there was no other way out." Aichi said

Kai then sighed, " At least you're safe. That's all that matters."

Aichi nodded as they headed to another fight table.

" So what do you want for dinner?" Kai ask

" Can we have soba today?" Aichi ask

" Sure. I'll go get what we need." Kai said

" I'll go with you." Aichi said

" No, I'm bringing Miwa with me. We need to bring a lot of groceries back home and you shouldn't be doing heavy physical activities." Kai said as he touched Aichi's stomach lightly before quickly moving his hand away

" It's... not even confirmed..." Aichi muttered

" Just refrain from doing too much physical activities, okay? I'll be going now. Give me a few minutes." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai dragged Miwa away afterwards as they sweat dropped. They then engaged in a few fights before the door soon opened again as Kai came in with Ren and Tetsu.

" Huh? Where's Miwa-san?" Aichi ask

" He ran off when we were still shopping. So I asked Tetsu to help me." Kai said

" I-I see..."

" He said he'll come by later again with someone. He just won't tell me who though." Kai said

Kai sat beside Aichi after he said that as he watched his fight. Soon after, Miwa entered the shop with Ibuki behind him as they looked up and gasped.

" Ibuki!"

" Miwa, you knew what we discussed." Kai said

" I know, I know. But he asked me to bring him here so that he could just have a chat..." Miwa said as he scratched the back of his head

" ... Stay here." Kai said as Aichi nodded before Kai stood up, " What are you doing here, Ibuki?"

" Huh. You're seeing me for the first time in ages and this is the greeting I get?" Ibuki ask

" Ibuki, I just want to know one thing. You were the one who taught me and Miwa Vanguard, so why have you come to us as an enemy now?" Kai ask

" That's because I _am_ the enemy. At least, to all Vanguard fighters. I hate Vanguard and everything about Vanguard." Ibuki said

" I don't understand. Why would you? I mean, you're deleting Vanguard from people with a Vanguard deck. It shows how much you still trust Vanguard, right?" Aichi ask

" Shut up! That's not it." Ibuki said

" But Ibuki-san... Why would you hate Vanguard so much?" Aichi ask

Kai immediately stopped Ibuki when he tried to approach Aichi.

" You are _not_ going to touch him. If there's something you want to hit, then hit me." Kai said

" You asked for it!" Ibuki said as he readied his fist

Suddenly, a small lightning shaped wave entered his head as Ibuki immediately collapsed.

" Ibuki!"

" ... Blackout." Aichi said as he stood up

" You..." Naoki exclaimed

" Could you guys refrain from getting into fist fights? I can't always be here to stop you guys." Aichi sighed

" A complete change of demeanor means that you're here again, Pontifex." Ren said

" I sure hope you don't have any problems with that." 'Aichi' said

" Not at all! As long as you're willing to always help us." Ren said

" What did you do to Ibuki?" Kai ask

" Oh, it's just a normal blackout. That means he lost consciousness. He will be like this for awhile. Refrain from fighting him." 'Aichi' said

" But I still don't understand. Why would he do this when he loved Vanguard this much?" Kai ask

" His memories were interesting, to be honest. He really is like Aichi Sendou in a sense. Always alone when he was young. You moved out and Taishi Miwa went to another school and lost contact. He never had anyone else around." 'Aichi' explained

" I didn't know. Miwa, you never told me this either." Kai said

" S-Sorry... I never really thought that would be the reason though." Miwa said

" What do you want to do? I can alter his memories if you'd like." 'Aichi' said

" ... No. You're _not_ going to make him a puppet." Kai said

" Fine then. By the way, I am getting hungry. Can we go back now?" 'Aichi' ask

" You're just saying that because Aichi is feeling hungry, right?" Kai ask

" I don't know. That's for you to find out and for me to know." 'Aichi' replied

Kai sighed as he grabbed their bags.

" Come by later. I'll be preparing dinner in the meantime." Kai said

" Okay!"

Aichi and Kai left the shop as Ren went over to poke Ibuki.

" What do you think we should do about him?" Naoki ask

" Hm... Let's leave him be and don't fight him." Ren replied

" But why was Sendou-kun talking like he was a different person?" Shingo ask

" ... This is gonna be a long story..." Naoki muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 32! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

'Aichi' and Kai arrived back at the apartment as Kai took a shower first before starting to prepare dinner. 'Aichi' then came out of the shower and looked at him behind the counter.

" Why are you still here?" Kai ask

" Coming out once in awhile doesn't feel so bad. Besides, Aichi said I could. After dinner, I want some fruits." 'Aichi' said

" Hey, that's Aichi's body! You can't just do whatever you want with it!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm just asking from what his body wants. It's called cravings." 'Aichi' said

" ... You're really hinting it a lot." Kai said

" Because you didn't want to believe me." 'Aichi' said

" It's just hard to believe... If you hadn't allowed me to keep my sense of reasoning, Aichi would've been used for a purpose that would've caused his death. And if he does..." Kai said

" That's the most I could do anyway. Destiny Conductor's control is very strong and it's not something I can get rid of so easily." 'Aichi' said

" Will we really be able to defeat that thing?" Kai muttered

" What's with that? That's not like you. You're Toshiki Kai. The Vanguard of Dragonic Overlord. With that wimpiness, I don't think you'll suit that title soon enough." 'Aichi' said

" I'm not being wimpy! ... We only have one last dagger. If we can't use it on Destiny Conductor, then what can we do?" Kai asl

" We were given powers for a reason and we should put them to good use." 'Aichi' said

" You're right. But after that? Will Brandt really just leave like that?" Kai ask

" Most likely not. It'll definitely come back again." 'Aichi' replied

" So we have to stop Destiny Conductor." Kai said

" Yeah. Besides that, I want some milk." 'Aichi' said

Kai stayed silent as he poured some milk into a cup and left it in the microwave to warm it up. Once the microwave rang, Kai went to get it and handed it to 'Aichi' as he drank it down.

" One more thing, how are you going to explain to his father?" 'Aichi' ask

Kai then fumbled with the pot a little before quickly turning the heat off and looked up at 'Aichi'.

" It's just two months, right?" Kai ask

" You said you'll take responsibility. You better have the right excuse." 'Aichi' said

" ... I'm sure I can think up of one..." Kai said

" Anyway, back to the important issue, don't fight Kouji Ibuki." 'Aichi' said

" Why not?" Kai ask

" He'll defeat you and you won't feel anything for Vanguard anymore after he deletes you. You know how important it is to you and Aichi. If he were to see you in that state, he'll be devastated. Don't even say two months, your child won't even be able to survive for even a month if he becomes emotionally unstable." 'Aichi' said

" You mean... Ibuki wanted to fight me just now?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" ... I understand. I won't fight him." Kai said

" Keep to your word." 'Aichi' said

Kai quickly finished cooking dinner as he served 'Aichi' first.

" Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Kai ask as he looked at the bowl he used to serve 'Aichi' with

" I'm eating for two people. Being this hungry is natural." 'Aichi' said

" Okay..."

'Aichi' motioned Kai over as he then took Kai's hand and placed it on his stomach. Kai then felt a few beats and removed his hand.

" Just now..." Kai muttered

" Your child's heartbeat. I enhanced it a bit so that you could feel it." 'Aichi' said

Kai looked at his hand again as he clenched it afterwards.

" I'll make sure this child lives until its second month. After that, let Aichi give birth to it." Kai said

" I'll speed it up by that time." 'Aichi' said

Kai nodded. 'Aichi' quickly finished eating as a knock on the door interrupted them.

" I'll be going back to sleep then. Thanks for dinner." 'Aichi' said as he closed his eyes

He then opened them back again as Aichi looked over to Kai and blushed. Kai answered the door after that as Ren and Tetsu entered.

" Oh! Dinner's already ready?" Ren ask

" Yeah. How's Ibuki?" Kai ask

" He went off as soon as he woke up." Ren said

" Sorry, Kai. We'll just stay over again today and then head back to our own places tomorrow." Tetsu said

" Whatever."

Kai then got their bowls as he then served them their dinner.

" Oh! It's soba!" Ren exclaimed as he started eating

Kai then took out a plate of cut fruits and set it on the counter for Aichi before getting his own serving of dinner out. Both then sat at the counter to eat as Kai silently kissed Aichi's cheek when the other two weren't looking.

" Kai-kun..."

Kai brushed away a few strands of Aichi's hair away from his face before smiling and going back to eating. Aichi continued to blush as he ate his fruits. Once they were done, Kai and Aichi washed the dishes before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Kai prepared breakfast and allowed Ren and Tetsu to eat first while Aichi had still been asleep. Once the two had left, Kai woke Aichi up and got him ready before putting breakfast on the table.

" Thank you for the food." Aichi said as he took a bite of toast, " It's delicious!"

" Glad you like it." Kai said as he took a bite of his own toast

" Ren-san and Tetsu-san already left?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. They said they had something to do in school." Kai replied

" I see..."

That was when Aichi grew a little pale and ran off to the bathroom. Kai put down his food and rushed over to the bathroom after hearing Aichi vomiting.

" Aichi!"

" I-I'm okay..." Aichi assured

" ... I'm sorry. This must be those morning sickness..." Kai sighed

" I guess... But I'm okay..." Aichi assured

" Come on, I'll have to fill your stomach again before you head off for school." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai helped Aichi out of the bathroom and made another toast for him before leaving for school.

" Take care of yourself, okay? We won't know when they'll come for you again." Kai said

" Yeah. You be careful too." Aichi said

" You don't need to worry so much about me." Kai said

Once the two reached Miyaji's school gates, Aichi and Kai waved each other off before going as their eyes both turned to see a black car in the distance.

 _" They're here pretty early..."_ Kai thought

 _" I better be careful."_ Aichi thought

Aichi entered his school after that as he sat down at his table. As Naoki and Shingo entered to greet him, Aichi told the two about the car outside the school.

" And you're sure it's from them?" Naoki ask

" Yes."

" What are we going to do? We escaped the last time..." Shingo said

" I don't think we're not going to be as lucky." Naoki said

" I want to not use my powers as much as possible and prevent any casualties." Aichi said

" Well then, leave all that to me. I'll make sure you'll be safe while Kai's not around." Naoki said

" Thank you, Naoki-kun. But it's fine. I can take care of myself." Aichi assured

" Good morning." A voice greeted as they gasped and turned to the door

It was Kourin. She walked into the classroom and went to her seat.

" Crap..." Naoki muttered

" Why is Kourin-san back?!" Shingo exclaimed softly

" I don't know but don't fight her." Aichi whispered

" Yeah."

" Aichi."

Aichi jumped a little in surprise as he quickly turned to Kourin, " W-What is it, Kourin-san?"

" Takuto said he wanted to talk to you. Do you think you can follow me after school?" Kourin ask

" O-Oh... I'm sorry, I'm not exactly free after school..." Aichi replied

" I see. That's fine." Kourin said

Suddenly, Aichi was pulled on his shoulders by Naoki as he looked up to see Kourin's fingertips near where he was.

" What were you trying to pull?" Naoki ask

" Nothing." Kourin said

" Don't lie!" Naoki exclaimed as he grabbed Kourin's wrist

Aichi got back up as Sun flames were soon visible on Kourin's fingertips.

" Where did you learn this?" Naoki ask

" ... None of your business." Kourin replied

" This is bad..." Shingo said as he looked around to see their classmates looking at the commotion

" Go and find Misaki-san." Aichi said

" O-Okay!"

Shingo ran out of the classroom as Aichi stood up from his seat and Naoki moved in front of him before letting go of Kourin's wrist.

" Don't fight her." Aichi whispered

" I know." Naoki whispered

There were murmurs from their classmates after that as Shingo soon came back with Misaki as she ran over to Kourin.

" Kourin! I'll fight you!" Misaki shouted

" Fine."

They set two tables together and set their decks and drew their cards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

As Misaki started her fight with Kourin, the others stood there and watched as Aichi checked the time. There was still another ten minutes before classes officially started. Soon, Misaki managed to beat Kourin as the mark shattered from her forehead and she collapsed.

" Kourin!"

" Kourin-san!"

" Is she okay?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I think so. I'll bring her to the infirmary first." Misaki said

" Okay..."

Misaki helped Kourin over to the infirmary as the bell rang at that time. School then started as time soon passed. A few hours later, Aichi and the others were waiting in the clubroom as Aichi's phone rang and he answered it.

" Papa? ... What...?! And they... I-I see... And are there any clues? ... Okay then. Please be careful. Yeah... Bye." Aichi said as he hung the call up

" Aichi? You're lookin' pale." Naoki said

" N-No, I'm fine! ... I need to go off early today. Help me tell Misaki-san about my early departure." Aichi said

" Where are you going?" Shingo ask

" I have some business to attend to." Aichi replied

Aichi took his bag and left as he spotted Kai at the school gates.

" Kai-kun."

" Hey, Aichi. Where are the others?" Kai ask

" ... We need to talk." Aichi said

Aichi then glanced over to the side to see the car still there as Kai noticed the same thing and grabbed Aichi's hand. Both walked around various corners while the car followed closely behind them as Kai finally used his clouds to bring them over to the apartment. Once they were inside, Aichi breathed out a little and turned to Kai.

" Be honest with me, Kai-kun. You... were in school today, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Miwa was there too. What's wrong?" Kai ask as he circled his arms around Aichi's waist

" You didn't go anywhere else, did you?" Aichi ask

" No. Why are you asking me this?" Kai ask

Aichi shook his head as they gently put their foreheads together.

" Papa called me just now. Someone infiltrated CEDEF and tried to murder the bully in his cell. The bully is still alive but he's in critical condition. He said he'll check the surveillance cameras and look for the culprit." Aichi explained

" And you thought it was me?" Kai ask

" ... A little. I mean, you were angry at him after all. But this conversation cleared my mind a little... It couldn't be you." Aichi said

" But still... I don't get it. Why that guy?" Kai ask

" I really don't know... Remember you told me that you had gone through a trial during the Cloud Inheritance Test? You said I died in that trial. What else did you feel other than guilt?" Aichi ask

" ... The strong desire for revenge. Revenge against the one that killed you. But you're alive... I wouldn't have that desire anymore." Kai said

" How real did it feel?" Aichi ask

" It felt very real. It felt like I was really there, looking at your dead body." Kai replied

" ... I'll be honest with you too. When I cried because you fainted back at that rooftop, it was because you suddenly stopped breathing. I was relieved when it came back and you woke up but I really got scared." Aichi said

" Wait... My body stopped functioning?" Kai ask

" It felt like it did. Your body went a little cold too. Like, your soul suddenly left you for a few seconds of the trial before coming back. Kai-kun, I'm afraid that trial wasn't as simple as we thought it is." Aichi said

" ... You mean to say that I took a trial where I was sent to a parallel world and another me and you broke up because of my mistake and you died in that world?" Kai ask

" I don't know and I really can't come to such conclusions. But if that really did happened, don't you know what this means?" Aichi ask

" ... I killed the you in that parallel world and the me in that world lost the only thing he ever loved and seeks revenge? But I thought once you die, I would follow soon after? Because of the curse." Kai said

" I don't know but if that you really managed to make it to this world..." Aichi said

 _" It's impossible. Travelling to other parallel worlds doesn't exist. Even if it does, who would have that sort of power to do that?"_ The pontifex ask

" Maybe we're overthinking things. Don't worry, Aichi." Kai assured

" I really hope so." Aichi said

Kai kissed Aichi on his lips as Aichi returned the kiss before the two quickly broke apart and did their usual evening routine and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi got up and checked his message as he saw that a photo had been sent to him from Yosuke as he opened the photo and gasped.

" K-Kai-kun! Wake up!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai groaned and rubbed his eyes as he got up and looked at what Aichi wanted to show him. He gasped as well and took a closer look. The photo was of someone in a black hood with a familiar mark glowing on their forehead, walking out of a cell while carrying a black sword.

" That's my sword! But that mark..." Kai exclaimed

" PSYqualia Zombie?! But we're both freed and your box weapon is still with you!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... That can't be... My past self told me it was an illusion... Did he lie?!" Kai exclaimed

 _" I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen."_ A voice spoke in their heads

 _" Do you understand what you've done?! You could've really put me through an illusion for all I care! But you had made me kill a Aichi that was from a different world!"_ Kai thought

 _" What should we do now?"_ Aichi thought

 _" Find out who allowed him entry to this world. If you do, that other world you will be sent back too. That's the only plausible way."_ 'Kai' said

 _" You're putting Aichi in danger! He's pregnant! I can't risk anything happening to him!"_ Kai thought

 _" In the first place, your trial took place in a parallel world because you thought nothing like this would happen. Try to take some responsibility."_ The pontifex said

 _" I will. But not now. I'm really sorry."_ 'Kai' said

Kai slammed his hand on the bed in frustration as Aichi took his hand into Kai's.

" Don't get angry. We'll get through this together, okay?" Aichi ask

" ... Yeah."

Both got ready for the morning as Kai fed Aichi extra for his breakfast after he got morning sickness again before both set off for school. Aichi continued to assure Kai while they walked over to Miyaji High as Kai sighed.

" I never thought I had ruined their lives... If only I didn't fall for that trick so easily..." Kai said

" It's not your fault, Kai-kun. You needed to learn the nature of our curse. That's why you were given that trial. Besides, nommatter what happens, I'll always love you." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

They soon arrived at the school gates as Kai pecked Aichi on his cheek, causing him to blush as both waved each other off and Aichi entered his school while Kai walked to Hitsue High. Unknown to them, the same black hooded figure was watching them from a tree as he clenched his fist.

" Aichi, my love. We'll be together again soon. I won't let you go this time."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 33! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi entered his classroom as per normal as he smiled when he saw Kourin sitting at her seat.

" Kourin-san! Good morning! Are you feeling better?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Misaki let me sleep at her place yesterday. I'm sorry, Aichi." Kourin said

" It's okay. At least you're freed." Aichi said

" At least you're safe." Kourin said

" Yeah, but I do want to know. How do you know about that yellow flame?" Aichi ask

" Well... Takuto ordered me to know about it. He made me learn it and said to prod you with my fingers while coated with it." Kourin said

" ... Those flames have an activation factor... To be honest, if you had done what you tried to yesterday, I might've gone into a small cardiac arrest." Aichi said

" Huh? But he said that it'll make you better." Kourin said

" No. Forcing the activation factor into my weak heart would only make it worse. That might've been his plan. Anyway, let's discuss this in the clubroom later. The class seemed to have a problem with us yesterday already." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

Aichi moved back to his seat as Naoki and Shingo entered with frantic expressions before they rushed over to Aichi.

" Aichi! You never told us he transferred to our school!" Naoki exclaimed

" H-Huh?"

" You know who we're talking about!" Naoki exclaimed

" I-I really don't..." Aichi said

" Huh... Okay then." Naoki said

Naoki and Shingo then exchanged some whispers and snickers as they went back to their seat. Aichi couldn't help but feel a chill going up his spine after that. The bell rang as classes soon started. Their teacher entered the classroom with a transfer student as Aichi inwardly gasped as the student wrote his name down.

" I'm Toshiki Kai."

The teacher then showed him where his seat was as Aichi's hands slowly shook. During the rest of school hours, Aichi could feel a gaze on him and glance over to 'Kai' a few times to see his eyes on him before turning back to his work. Once lunch came by, Aichi got out his lunchbox and went to the rooftop with Naoki and the others as they ate together in silence.

" Aichi~ He sure prepared a good surprise~" Naoki teased

" Y-Yeah..."

" You look pale." Kourin said

" Are you sick?" Shingo ask

" ... That wasn't Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

" ... That person... wasn't Kai-kun... I know that." Aichi said

" What are you saying? There's only one Kai in this world." Naoki said

" Exactly. There shouldn't be a second one. A second one shouldn't even exist." Aichi said

" Aichi. Do you know something about that guy impersonating Kai?" Naoki ask

" ... He's... That 'Kai-kun' is... Naoki-kun, you remember from the memories of the future, right? Kai-kun said that he took a trial in our time..." Aichi said

" Yeah... It was because of the curse, right? So that you guys would be aware about it." Naoki said

" ... In the parallel world he was dragged into for the trial, he accidentally killed a 'me' from that world. Now think about it this way, what if that world's Kai-kun somehow managed to travel to this world for me?" Aichi ask

" But... travelling to different parallel worlds is..." Naoki exclaimed

" That's right. It's impossible. But what if he could? By some method..." Aichi said

He then took out his phone and showed them the picture that Yosuke sent him.

" PSYqualia Zombie...!" Kourin exclaimed

" And that black sword... So it really is a Kai from another parallel world?!" Naoki exclaimed

" That's what Kai-kun and I thought up of... I don't know what will happen now but I just want everyone to be careful around him, okay?" Aichi ask

The three looked at each other in worry before nodding as Aichi nodded as well. They continued their lunch in silence again before heading back to class soon after. Once they arrived back in class, they spotted the girls swooning over 'Kai' as they made it back to their seats and sat down. 'Kai' noticed him and went over to him after going past the girls and leaned against Aichi's table.

" ... Yes?" Aichi asked with caution

" I need a guide. Can you show me around the school?" 'Kai' ask as he placed his hand on Aichi's shoulder

" Sorry, I'm busy with club activities after school. You can ask one of the girls to help." Aichi said, brushing his hand off his shoulder

" But I think you'd make a better guide. I'm more comfortable if I go with someone of the same gender." 'Kai' said

" Sorry, but I really am busy. Ask someone else." Aichi said as he opened his textbooK

'Kai' was about to ask again when one of the girls intercepted him.

" Yeah! Come with us!"

" Would you quit it? I already said I don't need your help." 'Kai' said

" But Sendou-kun already said he was busy! Plus, we know even better places than him!"

" I don't care." 'Kai' said

Pushing past the girl, 'Kai' tried again as Aichi picked up his textbook and went to Naoki to talk to him about something. 'Kai' inwardly sighed as he stared at Aichi. The bell rang again to indicate their lessons starting up again as Aichi went back to his seat. Aichi blinked when he saw a letter under his desk and carefully opened it. However, his gut feeling suddenly kicked in and he stopped opening the letter midway and put it into his bag. Another few hours passed as Aichi picked his bag and got up from his seat. He then told Shingo something before hastily exiting the classroom. He then arrived at the school gate as he greeted Kai and held his hand.

" Kai-kun."

" Hey. You look a little pale. What happened?" Kai ask

" I'll explain when we get home." Aichi replied

Kai nodded as they made their way back to the apartment and locked the door. Aichi then explained to Kai what had happened in school as he clicked his tongue.

" This is bad..." Kai muttered

" Oh. And there's a letter that was under my desk. I wanted to open it but I just felt like I shouldn't." Aichi said as he took out the letter

Kai opened it and took out the contents as he gasped. It was photos of the bully and his underlings with grievous injuries, even content to make one vomit at the sight of the picture. Kai kept his composure as he tore the pictures and tossed them in a bag.

" What were they?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing. I'm glad you didn't see them." Kai replied

" ... It's still early. Why don't we take a shower and think about what we want for dinner?" Aichi ask

" Sure. I'll make you anything you want." Kai said as he kissed Aichi's forehead

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Kai' entered the Tatsunagi Mansion in a small fit as he sat down on the sofa and gulped down some tea.

" Hey, slow down. You're going to burn your throat at this rate." 'Takuto' said

" He didn't listen to me and neither did he want anything to do with me. He already knew I wasn't from here. You said this would work and I would have Aichi again." 'Kai' said

" Patience. Of course he would know you aren't the one from this world. Even if you use the same name, people will find out sooner or later." 'Takuto' said

" I want a quicker way to get Aichi, and I want it now." 'Kai' said

" Alright."

'Takuto' placed a bottle on the table as 'Kai' took it while looking at the liquid inside.

" What is it?" 'Kai' ask

" Believe it or not. It's something that can make someone infatuated with you instantly. Just give it a drop of your blood." 'Takuto' said

'Kai' looked at him with a skeptical expression before pulling out a small knife and cut his finger with it. He opened the bottle and let his blood drip into the bottle as it changed color instantly.

" Now it looks like the medicine he takes for his heart condition. Let him drink it and he'll be yours in an instant." 'Takuto' said

'Kai' took the bottle and smirked a little.

* * *

The next morning, Aichi entered his classroom earlier than usual to do his duties as 'Kai' entered.

" Oh, good morning." 'Kai' greeted

" Good morning. You're here early." Aichi greeted

" Yeah. I wanted to study a little." 'Kai' said

" I see."

'Kai' then looked over to Aichi's bag as he made his way over to his seat. He then carefully took out the bottle while staring at Aichi, making sure he wouldn't turn back. He then proceeded to switch Aichi's bottle of medicine with his bottle before making his way back to his seat and opening his book. Aichi then made his way back to his seat after he finished his duties as he clenched his chest a little before taking out the bottle and drinking it. 'Kai' watched everything and smirked as Aichi drank finished the contents and put the bottle back into his bag. Soon, their classmates started coming in again as the girls continued to swoon over 'Kai'. This time, he made his way over to Aichi with more confidence.

" Hey. As discussed yesterday, can you be my guide?" 'Kai' ask

Aichi looked up and stared at him a little before smiling.

" Sure!"

" Well then, why don't we have a little chat over lunch?" 'Kai' ask

Aichi nodded happily as he went back to reading while 'Kai' caught the jealous glares of the girls, directed at Aichi. Naoki and Kourin had also overheard the conversation as they looked at each other in worry before going over to Aichi after 'Kai' went back to his seat.

" Hey, are you really okay with this?! Don't you remember what you told us yesterday about 'im?!" Naoki whispered

" Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Kai-kun is a kind person, so I should help him." Aichi said

" But he's a PSYqualia Zombie! You might be in danger!" Kourin whispered

" PSYqualia Zombie? There's no way. Kai-kun would never become like that." Aichi said

" Aichi...?"

Aichi continued smiling the rest of the way as lunch soon came and Aichi took out his lunchbox and headed over to 'Kai'.

" Kai-kun! Let's go!" Aichi said

" Yeah."

'Kai' picked up his own lunchbox and Aichi brought him to the rooftop as they sat down and had a quiet lunch. 'Kai' then slowly scooted closer to Aichi as he wrapped his arm around his waist carefully.

" Do you want to come over to my place after school?" 'Kai' ask

" B-But..." Aichi stuttered as he blushed

" Do you love me?" 'Kai' ask

" O-Of course... B-But..." Aichi stuttered

" Then come home with me. I have a lot of things I want to do with you." 'Kai' said

" ... Y-Yes."

'Kai' then kissed Aichi's forehead as he breathed in the scent on his hair.

" You smell the same." 'Kai' muttered, " I missed you so much... Don't leave me again..."

" ... Kai-kun...?"

'Kai' then let go of Aichi as they continued eating their lunch silently. Time soon passed as school quickly ended. Aichi took 'Kai' around the school for a tour as a car soon pulled up at the school gates. 'Kai' then led Aichi into the car as the door closed and the car drove off. Naoki and the others ran out of the gates at that time.

" What is wrong with him today?!" Naoki exclaimed

" He's acting very out of character!" Shingo exclaimed

" I'm worried. That car belongs to the Tatsunagi Foundation." Kourin said

" Huh?!"

" ... Don't worry." A voice assured

The three turned their heads to see Kai leaning on the wall.

" What do you mean?" Naoki ask

" Aichi's going to be fine." Kai replied

" Huh?"

Kai signalled them to follow him as they hid away and Kai used his clouds to bring them somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi had arrived back at the mansion with 'Kai' as he was brought to his room.

" Stay here for awhile. I'll be back soon." 'Kai' said

" Okay."

'Kai' then made his way over to the living room as 'Takuto' sipped his tea.

" I assume you finally succeeded?" 'Takuto' ask

" None of your business." 'Kai' said

" Well, go on and have your fun. I won't interrupt." 'Takuto' said

'Kai' picked up a few things before going back to his room as Aichi was still sitting on the bed and looking around.

" Your room is very big. There's even a kitchen, it could even look like an apartment." Aichi said

" Yeah. I got you some snacks. Eat them when you feel like it." 'Kai' said as he set the bowl of snacks on the bedside table

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

'Kai' smiled as he then wrapped his hand around Aichi's waist.

" You've grown up so much." 'Kai' said

" Didn't you already say that before?" Aichi ask

" ... Yes. I did." 'Kai' said

Aichi smiled. 'Kai' then looked down at his uniform as he quickly removed Aichi's tie and unbutton his shirt while tossing his blazer aside.

" K-Kai-kun?!"

" Aichi... Do you trust me?" 'Kai' ask

" ... Y-Yes."

" If I do this, we can finally be together again." 'Kai' said, pushing Aichi onto the bed

" B-But won't this... affect our b-baby?" Aichi stuttered

" ... What?"

" H-Have you forgotten...? I-I'm pregnant with your baby..." Aichi said

" A-A baby..." 'Kai' stuttered

" Aren't you... happy?" Aichi ask

" ... O-Of course I am! W-We need to bring in the doctor!" 'Kai' exclaimed

Aichi then pulled 'Kai' into an embrace as 'Kai' leaned on his chest.

" Aichi..."

" I'm here. I'll always be here." Aichi said

'Kai' nodded as Aichi stroked his head.

" Go to sleep first. You need it." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

'Kai' closed his eyes as he soon drifted off to sleep and Aichi carefully laid him down on the bed. He then buttoned his shirt back and did his tie. Aichi then turned back to glance at 'Kai' again before smirking as he picked up his fallen blazer.

" Sorry, but there's no way you can do something like giving me a love potion." Aichi said as he looked up, " Besides..."

Suddenly, a younger and astral form of Aichi appeared beside 'Kai' as he held his hand.

" You're that world's Aichi, right?" Aichi ask

The astral Aichi looked up at him in surprise and nodded before pointing to himself.

" Yes, I can see you. And I think you already know that I'm not the real Aichi." 'Aichi' said

The astral Aichi nodded.

" I understand a lot of things about human emotions. Love is one that I know how to use and manipulate with. Tricking him was easy." 'Aichi' explained before sighing, " You never could rest in peace, huh?"

The astral Aichi shook his head as he looked back at 'Kai' again while showing the mark of a PSYqualia Zombie on his forehead.

" I know. I'll do something about that. If only he knew that you've been watching over him ever since you died... It must've hurt you a lot to see him like this." 'Aichi' said

The astral Aichi nodded again as he started tearing up.

" It's not your fault. In fact, it's the fault of the guy who thought that it was a good idea to send this world's Kai to your world and hold a trial there and not know the consequences." 'Aichi' said

" And I promise that I will make things right again." A voice said as the past Kai showed up, " I will do my best to restore that world to what it was supposed to be. It was my mistake and I will make up for it."

The astral Aichi nodded as the past Kai nodded before disappearing. 'Aichi' sighed again as he wore his blazer.

" I don't know what to do after this though. I don't intend to keep up on this charade for so long. What will you do?" 'Aichi' ask

The astral Aichi then laid his head beside 'Kai' and closed his eyes as 'Aichi' let out a breath.

" Okay then." 'Aichi' said

'Aichi' then walked over to the window as he opened it and leaned on the edge. Kai and the others came floating down on a cloud after that.

" Aichi!"

" Hey. Sorry to worry you guys." 'Aichi' said

" So it was true." Kai said

" Yeah. He had switched the medicine but he didn't know that I hid an extra." 'Aichi' said

" Ugh... That tone... So it was your acting, Pontifex." Naoki sighed

" Pontifex?" Kourin ask

" It's an entity living in Sendou-kun's body, apparently." Shingo said

" Huh? Then what about Aichi?" Kourin ask

" He's watching all this too. I don't intend to keep this up for long, so we have to deal with Destiny Conductor. Today's the only day everyone will come together." 'Aichi' said

" I know. We're still trying to figure out a way. Just keep acting for a little while longer." Kai said

" ... Fine."

Kai nodded as they flew using the cloud again as 'Aichi' closed the window. He then walked over to the bathroom as time passed. 'Kai' woke up to 'Aichi' sleeping closely to him as he hugged him. 'Aichi' woke up at the touch as he yawned.

" Have you gotten enough rest?" 'Kai' ask

" Yes..."

" Then we should get up soon. Takuto said that we had something important to do tonight so we need to meet him soon." 'Kai' said

" Okay..."

Both got up and got ready as they met 'Takuto' and Suiko outside the mansion, sitting at the open fountain, before sitting down with them.

" Suiko, get them some tea." 'Takuto' said

" Yes, Takuto-sama." Suiko said

Suiko left to make some tea as 'Takuto' looked over to 'Aichi' and 'Kai'.

" It's almost time. Once I use his powers to let my planet Brandt enter Earth's atmosphere, you can have him for all you want." 'Takuto' said

" Yeah."

'Aichi' laid on 'Kai's' chest and snuggled closer to him as he smiled. 'Takuto' looked up at the half Moon above them as he smirked.

" Everything will be in my hands soon." 'Takuto' said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chaoter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 34! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Suiko served their teas as 'Aichi' and 'Kai' drank it down and relaxed a little.

" Now, we have to start soon. Let's go." 'Takuto' said as he got up

'Kai' nodded as 'Aichi' stayed in his seat after being instructed to.

" This really won't harm him, right?" 'Kai' ask

" Yes, of course it won't. Don't worry." 'Takuto' assured

A Vanguard Circle appeared on the podium as a barrier formed.

" Aichi. Once this is over, I'll bring you in to rest." 'Kai' said

" ... What a blatant lie." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?"

" Don't think I don't know. If I complete this work, I will immediately die." 'Aichi' said

" Takuto said it won't happen. Don't worry." 'Kai' said

" He's lying to you. He never told you why he needed me to bring his planet here too either, didn't he?" Aichi ask

" He said it was because Earth was too far away..." 'Kai' said

" Brandt had been banished by someone with similar powers that I have. Though I have not awakened them yet. If I have never awakened to thise powers yet and he uses it, I will really die." 'Aichi' said

" Wha..."

'Takuto' had gasped a little in surprise as 'Aichi' tapped the ground with his foot and the Circle shattered. The barrier went down as they gasped.

" Impossible!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

" You can lie to him but not me. In fact, it's ridiculous to think that you can easily bring me over to your side with a 'love potion'." 'Aichi' said as he took out the bottle

" ... But I saw you drink it!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" I had another medicine in my bag. As a shaman, your plan had already been foiled straight away. You must not have predicted this to happen, did you, Destiny Conductor? I remember everything when I was a Zombie. You did say exactly that. I will die if I had helped you." 'Aichi' said

" You...!"

" Now then... Since I'm still in such a good mood, why don't we have a little chat?" 'Aichi' ask, motioning to the couch

'Kai' immediately took a seat beside him while 'Takuto' hesitantly sat back down.

" Then, what you said to me was all a lie?! Even..." 'Kai' exclaimed

" No, the part where I said that I was pregnant is real. As for the part where 'I'm always with you'... I was saying it in place for someone else. You may be blinded with rage and sadness but, he never left your side ever since he died." 'Aichi' said

" 'He'?" 'Kai' repeated

'Aichi' glanced behind 'Kai' and spotted the astral Aichi still there beside him as he leaned back on his seat.

" Now then, back to the matter at hand... You want to take over Planet Cray and use the PSYqualia users to control their fate, right? Unfortunately, I won't be moving over to your side anytime soon." 'Aichi' said

" We'll see about that. Once you fight me, I'm sure you'll understand." 'Takuto' said

" ... That's right. Maybe now's not the time." 'Aichi' said

" Do you really think you have a choice?" 'Takuto' ask

" There's no way you can stop me from escaping. You tried that before, haven't you learned your lesson yet?" 'Aichi' ask

" Yeah, I did. But this time will be different." 'Takuto' said as he clicked his fingers

Guards emerged from the bushes with guns drawn this time as 'Kai' tried to protect 'Aichi' but winced when his mark came up.

" I don't want you to interfere." 'Takuto' said

" Just stand down. You really don't know who you're dealing with, don't you, Destiny Conductor?" 'Aichi' ask

" Who knows? But are you willing to try?" 'Takuto' ask

" I wouldn't know." 'Aichi' said

Suddenly, footsteps were heard as they turned to see Ibuki coming into view.

" Or you would like to be deleted by him. Welcome back, Kouji Ibuki." 'Takuto' greeted

" Oh, Ibuki-san. Did you have a nice rest?" 'Aichi' ask

" Shut up! I don't know what you did to me but it won't happen again!" Ibuki said

" I wouldn't know what you're talking about. Or are you talking about this?" 'Aichi' ask

He then put out his hand as a few sparks left it and the guards all fainted.

" What?!"

" ... Who are you?! You're... not Aichi...!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" It took you so long that I was getting bored. Now then, you know that it's useless to try to get Aichi Sendou over to your side again. So why don't you take this chance of give up? It's not like I'm not being merciful." 'Aichi' said

" Who do you think you are? A God?" 'Takuto' ask

'Aichi' broke out into a sly smirk as he stood up.

" I don't care what anyone says about me. But I like that. A God, huh? Well, if I do have the ability to control the world, it would be a nice dream." 'Aichi' said

" Talk...! Who are you...?!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" Hm... Just call me 'Pontifex'. I like that title better." 'Aichi' said

" What are you talking about...?! Give Aichi back...!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" ... You should think about your sin." 'Aichi' said

" I don't have any...! Those who had sinned were the ones who murdered my world's Aichi!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" And I apologise for that." A voice said

'Aichi' stood up and walked down the podium as Kai and the others landed.

" It was stupid of me too but also another person's. We'll make up for it but you must go back to normal." Kai said

" No! This is the only way I'm going to get Aichi back!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" You've been blinded by pure rage. Then let me show you what I meant by my words." 'Aichi' said

He then put out his hand beside 'Kai' as a light glowed from his hand and surrounded the astral Aichi. He soon became slightly visible as 'Kai' turned and gasped.

" Aichi..."

" That's..." Naoki exclaimed

" The other Aichi Sendou that died in that parallel world. His soul couldn't rest and stayed by your side this whole time. That means... he witnessed everything. From the killings to coming to this world." 'Aichi' said

" This can't be... He's already dead! He can't be here!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" Open your eyes. While you thought that only you suffered, he suffered even more by watching you despair." 'Aichi' said

'Aichi' then asked Kai to hand him the dagger as Kai nodded and took it out from around his neck.

" You can decide for yourself. Either you free yourself from being a Zombie or I'll have to fight you and do this the hard way." 'Aichi' said

" I won't believe this!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" That's not for you to decide. I'm only giving you two choices. Free yourself or I'm doing it myself." 'Aichi' said

" Shut up!" 'Kai' exclaimed

As the black sword appeared in his hand, 'Aichi' quickly took out his box weapon and got out his golden sword.

" Stand back." 'Aichi' said

Kai and the others quickly stepped aside as the swords clashed.

" If you think you can beat me, then try harder. Your attacks won't be able to hit me if you're this soft." 'Aichi' said

" Don't underestimate me!" 'Kai' exclaimed

The two swords continued to clash as 'Kai' suddenly made a quick parry on 'Aichi's' sword, leaving him wide open. The golden sword glowed as the flowers started to manifest. Just before the flowers could make contact with 'Kai', he lunged forward and jabbed his fingers onto 'Aichi's' chest as the flowers swatted him away.

" You...!"

Right before he could finish what he wanted to say, 'Aichi' coughed out blood as he fell to his knees.

" Pontifex!"

" Aichi!"

Kai quickly rushed towards 'Aichi' just as 'Kai' was about to lunge at him again as clouds blocked him and turned black.

" Thundercloud!"

Lightning fired out from the cloud as 'Kai' was thrown back. Kai checked on 'Aichi' while he gripped his chest.

" What's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

" That guy... he used some method to tighten the muscles around my heart... Now... those muscles are continuing to tighten around my heart... The pain is excruciating to say the least..." 'Aichi' coughed

" Aichi's heart won't be able to handle that pressure! Isn't there any way to stop it?!" Kai ask

He then remembered the medicine as he took it out from his pocket.

" Then drink this!" Kai exclaimed

" It's no use... That medicine only works for his heart... Not for those muscles..." 'Aichi' panted as he coughed out blood again

" Pontifex!"

" I shouldn't have let my guard down..." 'Aichi' coughed

Meanwhile, 'Kai' managed to deflect the thunderbolts as he gritted his teeth.

 _" He won't be able to survive after that attack. This world will also lose Aichi but that's fine. If I can't have him by my side again, then..."_ 'Kai' thought

That was when he felt a small stab on his back as he let out a gasp of surprise.

" He..." Naoki exclaimed

'Kai' turned behind to see the astral Aichi looking up at him with sadness in his eyes as the dagger he'd picked up from the ground was driven into his back.

" Y-You..."

As the mark on his forehead shattered, 'Kai' fainted as Naoki and the others ran over to him.

" No good! We have to retreat! Kai!" Naoki shouted

The cloud turned back to normal as it extended towards Naoki and the others and flew off. Ibuki followed the cloud, knowing its destination.

" This wasn't in my calculations. Without Aichi Sendou, we will never be able to free our planet Brandt from its banishment. Suiko, order a medical team to search for them." 'Takuto' said

" Yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the shop doors slid open as the clouds flew inside and landed. The clouds then dispersed as Miwa and the others ran over to them.

" Where were you guys?!" Misaki exclaimed

" Ask questions later! Miwa! We need your flames!" Kai exclaimed

Miwa ran over to Kai as he started using his flames on the spot that Kai told him to.

" Why is Aichi unconscious? And why are there two of you?" Miwa ask

" Just concentrate! Don't stop!" Kai exclaimed as he checked Aichi's pulse

" H-Hey!" Naoki exclaimed

'Kai' had gotten up as he slowly made his way over to Aichi.

" Stay away!" Kai exclaimed

" ... You want to save him, right?" 'Kai' ask

'Kai' kneeled down after that as he quickly jabbed the same spot as Aichi coughed and more blood spilled out.

" Aichi!"

" ... Kai... kun...? The pain went away..." Aichi muttered

'Kai' then got up while gripping the wound on his back as he sat down on one of the chairs.

" Don't worry. I made sure not to affect the baby." 'Kai' assured

" Huh? Baby?" Miwa ask

" S-Shut up!" Kai exclaimed

" Well, isn't that your concern? I saved him since I'm back to normal now." 'Kai' said

" Hey, Kai. What's he talking about? What baby?" Miwa ask

Aichi slowly turned red as he covered his face, " I think I feel sick again..."

" Can someone explain to us what's going on here?" Ren ask

" That guy is from a parallel world. A few months ago, I took a trial in his world and caused his world's Aichi to die and I think Brandt got him into this world so that he could seek revenge and get Aichi. Aichi then found out about him trying to make him fall for him using some sort of love potion and we ended up at the Tatsunagi Mansion. Pontifex was using Aichi's body and acted in front of him but when he found out, they fought and here we are." Kai explained

" You cut the story pretty short..." Naoki said

" And I joked about a love potion not existing too... I didn't think Destiny Conductor would have that sort of thing..." Aichi said

" So... you left out the detail of a baby. What is it?" Misaki ask

Kai flinched as Aichi blushed again and tried to hurriedly get up.

" W-We have to wipe the blood off before it becomes permanently stained on the shop's floor...!" Aichi exclaimed

" I got that settled." Shin said as he had already gotten out a bucket of water and a cloth

" L-Let me help...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Wait. Wipe off the blood on your mouth first." Kai said as he took out his handkerchief to wipe Aichi's mouth

" Th-Thank you..."

Aichi then started helping Shin as the others stared at Kai.

" What?"

" Stop avoiding the subject, Kai." Miwa said

" ... You guys are really such idiots..." 'Kai' said

" What?!"

" Basically, he's pregnant right now..." 'Kai' said as he pointed to Aichi, who'd flinched as he then pointed to Kai, " ... with his baby."

Silence then filled the air as the others thought back to what he said, repeating his words in their heads.

" WHAT?!"

" Kai! Is it true?! And why?!" Miwa exclaimed

" You just had to pick such a timing to do this to Aichi! When, where and how did this happen?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Am I going to be an uncle at my young age then?!" Ren exclaimed

As the commotion continued, 'Kai' sighed as he felt a hand touching his wound and turned to see the astral Aichi.

" Aichi..."

The astral Aichi looked up after being called as he flinched and quickly disappeared before 'Kai' could say anything.

" Be quiet in the shop!" Misaki shouted

" Y-Yes!"

" You better explain properly, Kai. Don't avoid the topic again." Misaki said

" P-Please let me explain-" Aichi said but was soon cut off

" Aichi, you be quiet too! Sit down at one of the tables!" Misaki chided

" Y-Yes..."

Aichi looked over to Kai in apology as he went over to 'Kai's' table and sat down.

" Thank you for saving me." Aichi said

He then sweat dropped after seeing Kai kneeling on the ground while getting reprimanded as he let out an awkward laugh.

" I should be saying that. Even though it was also someone else trying to snap me out of it. I... was really blinded by my anger and I didn't know what to do... When Brandt communicated with me, I thought that it was my chance and just..." 'Kai' said

" I understand." Aichi said

Aichi then looked at his wound and used his powers to heal it.

" There. It shouldn't hurt anymore." Aichi said

" Do you... know where's my Aichi right now?" 'Kai' ask

" Uh..."

Aichi looked around as he soon spotted the astral Aichi standing beside Kai.

" He's standing right beside you. We did tell you that he'd been watching over you ever since he died." Aichi said

" I see."

'Kai' turned to his side as he reached out his hand and felt something.

" Something's... soft. Is this his hair?" 'Kai' ask

" Th-That place is..." Aichi stuttered as he covered his eyes while blushing

" What's with you?" 'Kai' ask

Soon after he said that, he felt something hitting his head and he slammed face first onto the table. The commotion caught the others' attention as Kai quickly rushed over to Aichi.

" What's wrong?! Did he do something to you?!" Kai ask

" N-No, not me..." Aichi stuttered

" Ow..."

'Kai' rubbed his nose as he turned to his side.

" What's the big deal?!" 'Kai' exclaimed

Aichi quickly got up and whispered something into his ear as he flinched and looked at his hand before looking back at Aichi, who nodded.

" ... I-I'm sorry... It wasn't on purpose..." 'Kai' said

" Kai, we're not done talking to you yet." Misaki said as she pulled Kai back by his ear

" Ow! You don't have to do this, Tokura!" Kai exclaimed

" K-Kai-kun!"

" ... Hey, if you can see him, then can you persuade him to appear for me? Or even do that thing again to make him visible." 'Kai' said

" It wasn't me who did it either so... if you really want him to show himself, then you should be the one to talk to him." Aichi said

" I see... I got it." 'Kai' said

He then turned to his side again while Aichi sat down at the table.

" I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I didn't know you were always with me and you stayed beside me while all I did was... murder others. But... I'm sorry. Once I go back to our world, I'll make amends and confess for my crimes." 'Kai' said

That was when the doors slid open and Ibuki entered while the commotion in the shop continued.

" Aichi's still in high school and not to mention, you too." Misaki chided

" We were controlled!" Kai exclaimed

" That's not a reason! How is Aichi going to get by his high school now since he's pregnant?! And what about your finances?! Your small apartment can barely fit a cot inside it! Not only that, there's the expenses for baby supplies! Where are you going to get all that from?!" Misaki ask

" I can help!" Ren said

" You be quiet!" Misaki exclaimed

" ... Wow, Kai. It had only been a few minutes, but you're going to be a father now? And moreover, your baby is in that milksop?" Ibuki ask

" Ibuki!"

A doctor had also stepped in as he looked over.

" I've been sent by the Tatsunagi Foundation to do a check on Aichi Sendou. Is he here?" The doctor ask

" What?!"

" He can't be trusted!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... No, it's fine. Aichi's far too important for Destiny Conductor to lose right now. He probably still thinks that his life is in danger. It doesn't matter right now but just get checked. It's better for your health." 'Kai' said

" ... O-Okay..."

The others then let the doctor through as 'Kai' stood up from his seat to let him check on Aichi. The doctor took his wrist and felt his pulse as he started jolting down something on his notepad.

" According to my diagnosis... you're pregnant?" The doctor ask

" I-I think so... I never went to a clinic yet to check..." Aichi replied

" Your heart had just been through something too, but it seems to have settled down. You have a medical history?" The doctor ask

" My heart has always been weak, so I would frequently have pains." Aichi replied

" I see. I guess giving you the rings and pacifier didn't help much after all." The doctor said as he pushed up his glasses

Kai suddenly felt a chill go up his spine as he hastily got up to run over to Aichi. But an unknown combustion of energy pushed hi" back as he fell back onto the floor.

" Kai!"

" Kai-kun!"

" My diagnosis isn't over yet, so please don't interrupt me. You should also stay still. I wouldn't want to accidentally damage your heart further." The doctor said

" What are you planning?! No... What is Destiny Conductor planning?!" 'Kai' ask

" Please don't associate me with that entity. He simply called for a doctor to heal him and here I am." The doctor said

" That voice sounds familiar... I feel like I've heard it from somewhere." Misaki said

" Huh?"

" ... For now, until the baby is born, he shouldn't take his current medication. If he can bear the pain, then there won't be any problem. Well, the real problem will come once it's time to give birth. It shouldn't be far now, right?" The doctor ask

" It'll take nine months." Misaki said

" No, it'll take two months. Pontifex has the power to speed up its growth so the baby should be out by then. Call a doctor over once it's time." The doctor said as he released Aichi's wrist

He wrote a few more things down before handing it to Aichi and getting up. He then walked over to the door as the others kept their guard up.

" Wait! Who exactly are you?!" Naoki ask

" No one you need to know for now. We'll meet soon though, so be ready." The doctor said as the doors slid close behind him

Kai got up again and ran over to Aichi as he checked his wrist.

" Are you okay?! He didn't do anything to you, did he?!" Kai ask

" N-No..."

" Still, I think everyone felt that just now. That strong combustion... no doubt about it." Ren said

" Yeah."

" ... I don't know what just happened, but... I don't care who is it, just fight me!" Ibuki said as he took out his deck

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 35! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Aichi got up at Ibuki's declaration as he took out his own deck.

" Then let's fight, Ibuki-san. I can't have you deleting other Vanguard fighters." Aichi said

" I don't care. I had set them free from this cursed game. I'll do the same to you too." Ibuki said

" Wait, Aichi! It's too dangerous! If you lose..." Kai exclaimed

" I won't lose. Don't worry about me. The units are with me after all." Aichi said

They went over to the Standing Fight Table as they set their decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" I ride Sprout Deletor, Luchi!"

" I ride Glyme!"

" Draw. I ride Sprout Deletor, Luchi. Luchi's skill. I draw one card. Turn end." Ibuki declared

" My turn! Draw! I ride Knight Squire, Allen! With Glyme's skill, I draw on card. I call Pongal! Pongal's skill! Soulcharge. Allen attacks!" Aichi declared as he rested Allen

" No guard."

" Drive check! Draw trigger! I give the power to Pongal and draw!" Aichi declared

" Damage check. No trigger." Ibuki declared as he placed the card in the Damage Zone

" Go, Pongal!" Aichi declared as he rested Pongal

Ibuki took the damage as well. Aichi's turn ended after that.

" Draw. I ride... Swift Deletor, Geali. On top of that, I call Breaking Deletor, Gatario and Hailing Deletor, Alba! Let's go, Gatario!" Ibuki declared as he rested both Geali and Gatario

" No guard!"

" Drive check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Alba and the extra critical to my Vanguard!" Ibuki declared

" Damage check! First check! ... Second check! Draw trigger! I give the power to Allen and draw!" Aichi declared

" Geali's skill activates! Vanish Delete!" Ibuki declared

Pongal was bind face down as Aichi blinked.

 _" I knew it..."_ Aichi thought

" Alba attacks!" Ibuki declared

" I guard with Bedivere!" Aichi declared

" Turn end!"

" ... Stand and draw." Aichi declared as he drew his card

That was when his PSYqualia activated and he could hear a voice from the bind zone.

" Don't worry, when this fight is over, you'll rejoin us again. Just wait a little while longer." Aichi muttered as he brushed his finger on the face down card

" Stand up, my avatar! I ride! Blaster Blade! Skill activated! Burst Buster! I also call Gallatin, Kay and Pongal. Pongal's skill. Soulcharge. Kay's skill. I superior call Bedivere!" Aichi declared

" With this, Blaster Blade gets an extra critical." Misaki said

" He'll have to guard!" Naoki said

" Gallatin attacks with a boost from Pongal!" Aichi declared

" I guard with Pulse Monk!" Ibuki declared

" Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Once more, I guard with Pulse Monk!" Ibuki declared

" Drive check! I got a critical trigger! I give all effects to Bedivere! Bedivere attacks with a boost from Kay! Both of their skills activate! When Kay is boosting Bedivere, he gets +3000 power! And when Bedivere is boosted by Kay, he also gets +3000 power!" Aichi declared

" ... No guard!"

Ibuki took two damage after that as the fourth damage that fell into the Damage Zone glowed.

" Heal trigger. I give the power to my Vanguard and I heal one point of damage." Ibuki said as he placed a card into the Drop Zone

" ... No doubt about it. The cards are responding to you." Aichi said

" What?"

" From your deck to your units, they're all responding to your feelings. Similarly... you're having fun, aren't you?" Aichi ask

" Seriously?" Miwa muttered

" Shut up!" Ibuki exclaimed

" ... Turn end."

" Stand and draw! Blaster Blade... I knew it! That card is the exact same card Kai had! That infuriating card! I'll wipe it out right now! I ride! Docking Deletor, Greion! Imaginary Gift, Force!" Ibuki declared as he placed it under Greion, " And then I call Alba. Greion's skill activates! Docking Release!" Ibuki declared

Aichi flipped Blaster Blade face down after that.

" And now you're just a weak astral body. Blaster Blade... For showing me that tedious unit, I'm going to make it disappear, along with your memories! Greion attacks!" Ibuki declared

" ... No guard!"

" Twin drive! First check! Second check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Alba and the extra critical to my Vanguard!" Ibuki declared

Aichi winced as the attack hit his astral form and he checked for any damage triggers before putting them in the Damage Zone.

" Greion's skill. I vanish delete Bedivere! Go, Alba!" Ibuki declared as he rested Alba

" Damage check! Heal trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I heal one damage point." Aichi declared

" Turn end!"

" Stand and draw. I know your power and your deep hatred for Vanguard now, Ibuki-san. So I'll put it in check and protect my bonds with Vanguard! Materializing here now is the great sovereign who rules the sacred lands of United Sanctuary! I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift, Force!" Aichi declared as he placed it under Monarch, " Monarch's skill activates!"

Aichi paid the costs and placed Blaster Blade into his hand from the Drop Zone.

" Now Monarch's power is 38,000! Next, I call Blaster Blade! With this, Blaster Blade gets +10000 power!" Aichi declared

" I erased you... I erased you already... So why do you keep appearing before me?! Answer me, Blaster Blade!" Ibuki growled

" Huh?"

Aichi activated his PSYqualia again as he saw an image of Kai in Blaster Blade.

" Kai-kun?!"

" Huh?"

" That's weird. This image... isn't mine. Did it spill over from Ibuki-san's mind?" Aichi muttered

" Oh..." Kai muttered

" Kai?"

" No... I had that feeling that I was being called." Kai said

" ... When will you finally stop haunting me?! When?!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Now is the time to show him our power! Gallatin and Pongal!" Aichi declared as he rested both units

" Oh no, you don't!" Ibuki exclaimed as he placed Asteroid Wolf on the Guardian Circle

" Subjugation Field! Theater Moderate!" Aichi declared as he rested Monarch

" Cosmo Wreath!" Ibuki declared as he discarded a card from his hand

" Perfect guard!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" Twin drive! First check! Second check! Critical trigger! I give all of the effects to Blaster Blade! Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

Ibuki took two damage after that and started his turn.

" Stand and draw!" Ibuki declared

That was when memories started flashing in his head.

" Why? Why do you keep showing me these memories?!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Ibuki-san...?"

 _" I thought we'd be together forever... but once again... I was left... all alone."_ A voice said

Aichi inwardly gasped and looked around before turning back to Ibuki.

" That voice..." Aichi muttered

 _" Everybody betrays me. It was pointless to have hope."_ The voice said

 _" That's right. Don't let them fool you."_ Another voice said

Aichi gasped as he was brought to an image of a young Ibuki holding a card in his hand.

 _" Who's there?!"_ The young Ibuki exclaimed

 _" I'm over here."_ The voice said

The young Ibuki looked at the card in his hand. It was Greion.

 _" They'll always desert you in the end. That's why you should... extinguish all the light. If you do that, you will never have to suffer this despair again."_ Greion said

The young Ibuki screamed in surprise as he gathered the deck and locked it in his drawer. Aichi was brought back to reality after that.

 _" That was... Ibuki-san's memories?"_ Aichi thought

" That day, I parted ways with Vanguard. But if you, surrounded by the light, intend to lead me astray, then I'll extinguish it completely! I ride! Waving Deletor, Greidhol! Imaginary Gift! Force!" Ibuki declared as he placed it on his empty front right rear guard circle

" Greidhol's skill activates! Vanish Delete!" Ibuki declared

" ... Gallatin!" Aichi exclaimed

Aichi gritted his teeth as he bind Gallatin face down.

" Why don't you worry about yourself, instead of a rear guard?! Docking Release! Delete!" Ibuki declared

Aichi then turned Monarch face down.

" Again! Aichi's been stripped of everything again!" Kai exclaimed

" I call you! Go, Gatario! Skill activated! +4000 power!" Ibuki declared

" Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine! Blaster Blade intercepts!" Aichi declared

" ... Even as an afterimage, you still betray me, Kai! This time, I'm going take something you hold precious away from you! Greidhol and Gatario attacks! This will Delete End everything!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Flash Shield, Iseult! Perfect guard!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive! First check! Second check! I got a critical trigger! I give all of the effects to Alba! Finish him off, Alba!" Ibuki declared

" This is bad! He has no more hand to guard with!" Misaki declared

" ... No guard!"

Aichi placed his hand on top of his deck.

" Damage check. First check. Second check... Heal trigger! I give all the effects to my Vanguard and I heal one point of damage!" Aichi declared

" It can't be... Impossible! ... Turn end." Ibuki declared

" Stand and..." Aichi declared as his PSYqualia activated, " ... draw."

Ren's PSYqualia activated as well as he blinked.

" This is amazing. This whole time, Aichi-kun has been resonating his PSYqualia with Planet Cray." Ren said

" Huh? What does that mean?" Miwa ask

" Just watch." Ren said

" Materializing here now is a being of transcendance! I summon you! Holy guardian dragon deity! I ride! Arc Saver Dragon! Imaginary Gift, Force!" Aichi declared as he placed it on his emoty front right rear guard circle, " Skill activates! Superior call! I counterblast and soulblast three cards to call Blaster Arrow from the Damage Zone, Blaster Javelin from my deck and... Blaster Blade from the Drop Zone!"

" Blaster Blade...!"

" Even if you'd tried to sever our bonds, we're still able to stand together like this. Your Deletors... won't make any of that disappear! Even when something's been erased and you think you've lost it forever, you can still reconnect with it! Bonds that were cut can be patched together again, Ibuki-san!" Aichi said

" Shut your mouth! Shut it... Shut it... Shut it! Just shut up!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Ibuki-san..."

" Not one of my broken bonds... were ever repaired! Our broken bonds... stayed broken. And then... even after I formed a new bond... That's when I made up my mind. I would delete all bonds, by using Vanguard!" Ibuki said

" Using Vanguard? That shows just how much you trust Vanguard." Aichi said

" That's not..."

" You really do love Vanguard, Ibuki-san." Aichi said

" He's been saying that from the start, but you were too angry to listen. But then if that's the case... you haven't changed one bit!" Miwa said

" Don't forget that we're..." Kai said as he trailed off

" ... We're friends, aren't we?" Miwa completed his sentence

" Arc Saver Dragon, together with everyone else! Let's go!" Aichi declared as he rested Blaster Arrow and Pongal

" Pulse Monk!"

" Here I come! I attack your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

His drive check revealed no triggers as he then rested Blaster Blade and Blasted Javelin.

" Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" Not Blaster Blade, again?!" Ibuki exclaimed

" Your bonds... can still be reforged!" Aichi said

The attack went through as the last damage fell into Ibuki's damage zone.

" No trigger..."

" H-He did it..." Shingo muttered

" Aichi!"

" Aichi won!" Naoki exclaimed

" He won!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi, you won!" Misaki exclaimed

Aichi then kept his deck as he smiled and turned to walk over to Kai when he started falling forward. Kai quickly caught him as he checked on him.

" Aichi?!"

 _" He's okay. He's just tired from using his PSYqualia. Tonight has been a long night."_ The pontifex said

 _" But we lost our chance to defeat Destiny Conductor..."_ Kai communicated

 _" No, not yet. We just need a little more time. Cray can still hang on for just a little longer. Once he wakes up again, the final battle will begin."_ The pontifex said

 _" I see..."_

Kai then asked Miwa to lay out his jacket as a pillow as he set Aichi down after that.

" He's alright. He just overused his PSYqualia and got tired." Kai said

" I see."

" Seriously, what is he doing...?" Ibuki said

" But don't you and him feel similar somehow?" Miwa ask

" How?!" Naoki ask

" Aichi reminds me of how you used to be." Miwa said

" What? Knock it off! ... Oh... so that's why... That's why I find the guy so nauseating..." Ibuki said

" What's nauseating about Aichi?!" Naoki ask

" Do I really have to explain it? You're probably secretly disgusted with him yourself." Ibuki said

" Why, you..." Naoki said as he stomped over to him

" Just so you know, I have a black belt in karate. I'll easily dodge your amateur punch." Ibuki said

" Fine, then... dodge this!" Naoki said as he readied his fist

However, right before his fist could make contact with Ibuki's face, osmanthus flowers grabbed his arm. Kai turned to see that Aichi's box weapon had been opened.

" ... What are you surfacing for?" Kai ask

'Aichi' got up and yawned while covering his mouth.

" Seriously... don't throw punches every single time he isn't watching you..." 'Aichi' yawned

" Get some sleep." Kai said

" I'm wide awake. I won't be heading back to sleep anytime soon." 'Aichi' said

" ... Ibuki. You wanted to let him hit you, huh?" Miwa ask

" ... I'm not expecting this to serve as an atonement. It's just..." Ibuki said

" Sheesh."

" Whether it's to serve as an atonement or not, no fighting in here." 'Aichi' said

" But he-"

Naoki was tossed up and onto the ground by the flowers before he could complete his sentence.

" Am I clear?" 'Aichi' ask

" I got it..." Naoki muttered

The flowers went back into the box weapon after that.

" Now then... Destiny Conductor should have sensed the change happening in Planet Cray right now. Due to him resonating his PSYqualia with Planet Cray, his powers have grown. That's not what Destiny Conductor wants though. So he'll come soon." 'Aichi' said

" But then..." Asaka said

" Aichi will wake up and fight him. That's how it will go. No one else will be doing the fighting. There's no chance and you guys are too weak to go against him." 'Aichi' said

" We wouldn't know if we don't try!" Naoki said

" No. Pontifex is right. Right now, only Aichi-kun has received the blessings of Planet Cray. The bonds he has with his units will be the only thing that can defeat Destiny Conductor now." Ren said

" I just need to communicate with Cray and its power one more time, and then he'll be ready to fight." 'Aichi' said

" What do you need to do?" Kai ask

" ... Bring me to the sky." 'Aichi' said

They blinked and looked at each other. They then walked outside as Kai materialised a cloud and brought them up into the sky.

" The moon is what connects Earth and Cray. The power that he can attain is there. As long as we can get close enough... we can gain some power." 'Aichi' said

'Aichi' activated his PSYqualia as the moon glowed lightly. He then took out his deck as it glowed.

" I see. It's not time yet, right? ... Good luck with the war. I'll make sure he does his best here and not lose." 'Aichi' muttered

Kai watched on as he then remembered that Aichi had done something similar during his fight with Ibuki.

" Aichi... can talk to his cards?" Kai ask

" He can clearly hear his cards guiding him, but he can also hear their sorrows. It means... that he can communicate with the units. That's a listener of prayers, the PSYqualia users. Ren Suzugamori is just a little further behind though. You yourself chose not to use it and Kouji Ibuki had always been only using it for his anger. Let's head back down." 'Aichi' said

" O-Okay..."

Kai slowly descended his cloud after that.

" I'm giving him back this body. He'll wake up after that. Don't worry. You know him. He won't lose." 'Aichi' said

" ... Yeah."

'Aichi' closed his eyes as Kai supported him. He then slowly opened his eyes again.

" Kai-kun...?"

" I'm here." Kai said

" I have to fight..." Aichi said

" I know." Kai said

As they slowly arrived back at Card Capital, they noticed 'Takuto', Suiko and Rekka standing in front of the others and landed.

" Aichi!"

" Kai!"

" You're looking for me, aren't you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. I'm here to defeat you once and for all." 'Takuto' said

" ... I'll accept your challenge." Aichi said

They entered the shop as they went down to the Standing Fight Table. They started preparing their decks.

" Aichi Sendou... Do you understand the importance of this fight? Our fight is not simply a card game. It's a proxy war between my planet Brandt and the planet Cray. If you beat me, I will lose the fate of being Destiny Conductor, and this body will revert to being merely Takuto Tatsunagi. And as for those young women, they will be released from their fates as Called Walkers. If I win... Cray will be ruled by my planet, Brandt." 'Takuto' explained

" But even if Cray gets taken over, that's got nothin' to do with us, right?" Naoki ask

" N-Now that you mention it..." Shingo said

" Of course you people will be unharmed by that. It simply means that the force of destiny connecting Cray and Earth will be extinguished." 'Takuto' explained

" The force of destiny, extinguished?" Kai repeated

" Th-Then what effect will that have?!" Miwa ask

" The memories of Vanguard will erase from the Earth." 'Takuto' said

" That means..." Tetsu exclaimed

" Yes. Everyone will forget about Vanguard, and the cards will be reduced to mere scraps of paper. Vanguard will disappear from Earth." 'Takuto' said

Everyone gasped as Aichi stopped shuffling his deck and looked at Blaster Blade.

" Vanguard... will disappear? ... If I hadn't encountered Vanguard that day, I'd still be in the dark now. Vanguard brought me light. It gave me so many chances to meet people. But that's not all. It's given me so much that's irreplaceable." Aichi said as he carefully touched his stomach

" Aichi... That applies not just to you, but to the rest of us here, too." Kai said

" And maybe even to all Vanguard fighters, whether they're here or not. Vanguard's given all of us... something that's irreplaceable. Right?" Ren ask as he turned to Ibuki

" Don't look at me!" Ibuki exclaimed as he looked away

" So now it's my turn to protect Vanguard! I won't let you erase it!" Aichi said

" ... Well, when you lose this fight and lose those memories, it'll be easier to use you to take away the banishment on my planet Brandt using your powers." 'Takuto' said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 36! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The fight between Aichi and Destiny Conductor started as they stood their Vanguards. That was when Aichi's PSYqualia activated and their astral spirits were sent to the battlefield but Aichi suddenly disappeared in the middle of it as he fell towards a temple. He shook a small headache off just as he landed and gasped. Blaster Blade was walking towards him and kneeling down.

" Blaster... Blade..."

" My Vanguard..."

" Is this a dream?" Aichi muttered as he hesitantly reached his hand out a little before pulling it back and a few moments later, he was reaching out to Blaster Blade again, " Or is it..."

But before his hand could make contact, he once again disappeared as he opened his eyes again to find himself on a rocky surface. He looked around and his eyes widened as he saw Earth.

" Could that be...?" Aichi muttered

" Yes. It's Earth. Behind me stands the planet Cray. As well as... You can see it clearly. That's my planet, Brandt. This place connects Cray to Earth. The force of destiny linking both worlds flows through here. The moon!" 'Takuto' explained

" The moon..."

" It's a fitting venue for our battle. I ride Starhulk, Lurli!" 'Takuto' declared

" I ride Glyme!"

" I ride! Starhulk, Chiral! I draw one card with Lurli's skill. Turn end!" 'Takuto' declared

" Draw! I ride Knight Squire, Allen! I draw one card with Glyme's skill! Attend me, Pongal!" Aichi declared as he called Pongal behind him and soulcharged before resting them, " Let's go!"

Both checked for triggers but there were none as Aichi ended his turn.

" Draw! I ride! Starhulk, Letaluk! Come to me, Starhulk, Gicurs! Attack! Drive check! Critical trigger! I give all of the effects to my Vanguard!" 'Takuto' declared

Aichi took his damage after that.

" I am a Starhulk. I black out the light of life into a dark husk." 'Takuto' said

" Stand and draw! I ride! You can't erase the light of life! Not while you face the sword of light, Blaster Blade! I call Pongal and Gallatin!" Aichi declared as he soulcharged once again with Pongal's skill before resting Blaster Blade and Pongal, " Follow me!"

" Guard!"

" Drive check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to Gallatin! Attack!" Aichi declared

Both damage triggers had no icon as Aichi ended his turn.

" Yeah! That's the way, Aichi!" Naoki cheered

" What he said!" Shingo exclaimed

" 3 to 2! He's on a roll." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Blaster Blade... That unit was a lot of trouble back then, and it still is." Ibuki said

" Back then?" Rekka ask

" This guy used it when he was just a kid." Miwa said as he pointed to Kai

" But I didn't use it nearly as well. It's Aichi's sword of light." Kai said

'Kai' gripped the railings as his eyes shook.

" Aichi..."

That was when he felt a hand holding his and smiled a little.

" Stand and draw. Know this. I am the envoy of the Planet Brandt. We do not abide by your principles. To cover your worlds with our principles, the ruler of the planet Brandt has come... I ride! I am... Wandering Starhulk Ruler, Brandt! Imaginary Gift, Force. I call Letaluk on the gift marker. Brandt's skill activates." 'Takuto' declared

" Be careful! That unit is dangerous!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" What is it?" Miwa ask

" His skill..." 'Kai' exclaimed

" Your triggers... are now reversed." 'Takuto' declared

" Reversed triggers?!" Kamui exclaimed

" With that skill, your triggers are reversed until the end of your next turn." 'Kai' explained

" No way!" Naoki exclaimed

" Attack!"

" I guard with Epona and intercept with Gallatin!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive... First check. Second check. No trigger. Letaluk attacks." 'Takuto' declared

" No guard!"

Aichi checked for a damage trigger but there was none as 'Takuto' ended his turn.

" Nothing happened." Miwa said

" No, if anything is to happen, it'll be the next turn!" 'Kai' exclaimed

" Stand and draw! Materializing here now... is the great sovereign who rules over the sacred lands of United Sanctuary! I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift! Force!" Aichi declared as he placed the gift in the front left empty rear guard circle, " Assemble, my sworn friends."

Aichi called Blaster Blade after using Monarch's skill as he moved Pongal up to the gift.

" Subjugation Field! Theatre Moderate! Twin drive! First check! Second check! Critical trigger!" Aichi declared

" That's great!" Miwa exclaimed

" No, it's not!" Ren exclaimed

He then noticed that 'Takuto' wasn't taking any damage.

" Why didn't the attack go through?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Critical triggers give you a minus critical." 'Kai' explained

" So then..."

" The opponent's damage becomes 0." Misaki said

" Seriously?!"

" This field of battle is already under the dominion of my principles." 'Takuto' said

" Pongal!" Aichi declared as he rested Pongal

'Takuto' blocked the attack with Gircurs and called him to his bottom right rear guard circle after the attack didn't hit but was immediately hit with Blaster Blade as he took another damage.

" Alright! 4 damage!" Naoki exclaimed

" That was nothing. Your turn is over?" 'Takuto' ask

" Yes."

" Make it through this round, and you can finish him off next turn!" Shingo exclaimed

" But will it go as smoothly for you?" 'Takuto' said

" You got somethin' else up your sleeve?!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... 'Survivial of the fittest'. You have that expression on Earth, correct? The weak are fated to become the prey of the strong, it seems to mean. I ride. It has arrived... Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer!" 'Takuto' declared

" Brandt Ringer..."

Takuto placed the gift marker below Brandt Ringer before calling another Letaluk in front of Gicurs in the right column.

" A grade 4?!" Tetsu exclaimed

" Letaluk attacks." 'Takuto' declared

Pongal was taken out as Aichi gritted his teeth.

" Brandt Ringer attacks. 'Survival of the fittest', indeed. Wandering Starhulk Deity, Brandt Ringer will devour every last one of you! Stentorian Clap Burst!" 'Takuto' declared

" Damage check!"

Aichi flipped the top card of his deck to reveal a heal trigger.

" Yeah! A heal trigger!" Miwa exclaimed

" No..."

" Brandt has a trigger reversing skill, so Brandt Ringer must also have it!" Kia exclaimed

" Very perceptive." 'Takuto' said

Aichi took another damage as he placed both cards into the damage zone.

" 5 damage..." Naoki exclaimed

" His back's against the wall!" Shingo exclaimed

" Aichi!"

" Letaluk attacks, boosted by Gicurs!" 'Takuto' declared

Aichu guarded the attack with Blaster Javelin and intercepted with Blaster Blade.

" How long can you survive by taking actions like that? Well, no matter. Eventually, my 'strong' Brandt will consume the 'weak' planet Cray. Aichi Sendou... Likewise, I, the strong, will vanquish you, the weak. That's right. Today is the day when Vanguard disappears!" 'Takuto' said

" ... 'Survival of the fittest'. That expression may have first been used to describe how carnivores eat herbivores. But not even herbivores will let themselves get eaten without any resistance!" Aichi said

" So they pathetically run about, trying to escape? Just like you're doing now..." 'Takuto' said

" Retreating is also part of battle! It's not pathetic! Like I told you before, Vanguard has given me so much that's irreplaceable. And that's why... I now have the strength to fight you! Come, transcendent dragon deity! I ride Arc Saver Dragon! Imaginary Gift! Force!" Aichi declared as he placed the gift in the empty front left rear guard circle, " Arc Saved Dragon's skill activates! I call Blaster Javelin from the Damage Zone!"

That was when 'Takuto' saw an image of Naoki depicted on Blaster Javelin.

" What's going on?!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

" Aichi-kun's power is leaking and letting others have a go with PSYqualia." Ren said

" He's sharing PSYqualia?!" Kai exclaimed

" Maybe that's what happened with you back then." Miwa said

" Now his damage has been reduced to 4. That's our Sendou-kun! ... Ishida?" Shingo as when Naoki didn't respond to him

Naoki's eyes were glowing with PSYqualia when he looked at him.

" Kourin? ... You're..." Misaki exclaimed

" I call Blaster Arrow from the Drop Zone!" Aichi declared as Kourin's image was depicted on Blaster Arrow

" ... Kourin... Your fate was to be Takuto Tatsunagi's pawn. Now you're on his side?" 'Takuto' ask

" While I may be a Called Walker, I'm also a member of Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club. One of Aichi's teammates!" Kourin said as PSYqualia glowed in her eyes

" Furthermore, from the Soul... I call Blaster Blade! Let's go, everyone! Twin drive! First check!" Aichi declared

" Draw trigger!" Suiko exclaimed

" With Brandt Ringer's skill, the triggers are reversed..." Miwa exclaimed

" He has to discard one unit from his hand!" Tetsu exclaimed

Aichi dropped one card from his hand before flipping the second card.

" Second check!"

" Oh no! A critical!" Rekka exclaimed

" The plus and minus makes 0, so it won't damage his opponent!" Miwa exclaimed

Aichi then attacked the Arrow and Javelin but was blocked as he rested Blaster Blade.

" Right now, Blaster Blade has an Imaginary Gift and the power of two triggers." Kai said

" That's a total of 40,000 power!" Ren exclaimed

That was when 'Takuto' suddenly realized that Ibuki's image was on Blaster Blade.

" What?! You worm!" 'Takuto' exclaimed as he took his fifth damage, " Kouji Ibuki!"

" Ibuki?!"

" You've joined Aichi, too?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... It's my turn! Stentorian Clap Burst!" 'Takuto' declared

" Iseult!"

" Tch. Then, I'll deal with you instead." 'Takuto' said

He rested Letaluk and attacked Arrow as she was retired, causing Kourin's PSYqualia to deactivate and fall as Misaki rushed to catch her.

" Kourin!"

" Being a mere spectator suits you much better." 'Takuto' said

Aichi then blocked the last of 'Takuto's' attack.

" Turn end. It's your turn. However... Any time now... the planet Cray will meet its doom. I wonder how long you'll be able to hold out, with the force of destiny now in decline." 'Takuto' said

Aichi used his PSYqualia again as he silently breathed in and out to relax.

 _" I can tell. Blaster Blade and the rest are fighting."_ Aichi thought

" ... There's been a misunderstanding..." 'Takuto' said as he smirked

* * *

On Planet Cray... While Blaster Blade and the others received help, they soon realized that it wasn't going to be over as Planet Brandt started closing in on them.

" What is that?!" Blade exclaimed

" The planet Brandt..." Dark exclaimed

" ... is coming closer!" Ezel exclaimed

" Is it going to collide with us?!" Javelin exclaimed

" If it does..." Arrow exclaimed

" Planet Cray will be pulverised!" Dagger exclaimed

" What should we do?!" Rapier exclaimed

* * *

'Takuto' let out a menancing laugh after that.

" My planet, Brandt, is the 'fittest'! All the weak can do is follow the laws of the jungle!" 'Takuto' said

" ... So your plan is to collide with Cray and destroy it? Is that why...?" Aichi muttered as he scratched his cheek a little

" Is something wrong, Aichi?" Kai ask

" I think we all just had a misunderstanding... I was wondering why it was so weird when Pontifex asked me to slow the fight down a little to prevent something from colliding." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" After she said that... she left as an astral projection using my PSYqualia and hasn't come back yet." Aichi said

" That..." Kamui exclaimed

" ... means..." Miwa exclaimed

" It can't be!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

* * *

Back on planet Cray, a ray of light landed in the chaos of the war as Pontifex appeared using Aichi's appearance. Blade landed after following the light.

" My Vanguard!"

" Don't be mistaken. I'm only here because he loves this planet very much. I'll give you guys time. Hurry and pray to your God." Pontifex said

" ... Who are you?" Blade ask

" I am Pontifex. I'm sure you know me as the person who keeps taking over your Vanguard. Enough of that for now. Go." Pontifex said

Blade hesitated before flying back to the castle as Pontifex looked up.

" I don't want to owe you guys anything. May their prayers reach you in time, Aichi." Pontifex said as he drew the golden sword from his waist and held it up, " Generate: All Elements! Discharge!"

As a rainbow light combined with the golden blade, the flowers soon scattered out and held planet Brandt in place.

" Good luck."

Meanwhile, at the castle, Blaster Blade kneeled in front of Alfred and after a quick exchange, he turned back to the other Blasters, who were holding their weapons up.

" May you receive... our prayer!"

* * *

On Earth, Aichi sensed something as he looked up while PSYqualia glowed in his eyes. He then looked back at the fight.

" I'm going to protect Vanguard, the game that I love!" Aichi said

He then reached for the top card of his deck and drew it.

" The one manifesting here now is neither a king nor a deity, but simply a knight who battles alone. Even so, he will save the world! I ride! Messianic Lord Blaster!" Aichi declared

" It's the messiah?! The savior of both planets Cray and Earth, as prophesied since time immemorial!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

" Imaginary Gift! Force!" Aichi declared as he placed the gift under Messianic, " I call Blaster Dagger! Pongal retires!"

In the imaginative field, Shingo appeared depicted as Blaster Dagger.

" Attack!"

" Guard!"

" A 30,000 shield?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I doubt he can get through that." Tetsu said

" Are you sure?" Ren ask

" He still has twin drive!" Kai said

" Twin drive! First check!" Aichi declared as he flipped up Blaster Arrow

" No trigger." 'Takuto' said

" However... I call! Blaster Arrow!" Aichi declared

" What?!"

" When Messianic attacks, if a Blaster appears in the drive check, then I can call it! Second check!" Aichi declared as he flipped up Blaster Rapier

" Another Blaster?!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

" I call! Blaster Rapier!" Aichi declared as Misaki appeared in the image of Blaster Rapier on the imaginative field, " That makes six Blaster units! Messianic gains the power and criticals of all the rear guards!"

" That makes..." Rekka said as she tried counting

" A total power of 77,000. And 6 criticals!" Suiko said

" I-It can't be... I was finally ready to announce the end of my planet Brandt's long journey..." 'Takuto' exclaimed

" Now I see... You were all alone, too? Just like you, I was alone for a very long time. But that's not the case now." Aichi said

" Wh-What are you trying to say?!" 'Takuto' exclaimed

" We're in a world that has Vanguard. A world in which anyone can connect to others through Vanguard! You're not alone anymore! Sextet Photon Blade!" Aichi declared

The sixth damage landed in 'Takuto's' damage zone after that as he collapsed. Suiko ran down the stairs and checked on him as Aichi smiled after regaining his breath a little and looked at his units.

* * *

On planet Cray, Pontifex sighed as he saw Blade and Alfred coming towards him and looked up to see Harmonics Messiah.

" Harmonics Messiah."

" It's said that, since the time of legends, it has watched over the harmony of the force of destiny performed by planets Cray and Earth." Alfred said

Pontifex smirked after seeing Harmonics Messiah sighed.

" What a long battle. Still... it's been a long time. I didn't expect to see you again after all these years." Pontifex sighed

Harmonics Messiah then disappeared as Pontifex stretched his arms.

" I should probably go now before Aichi worries about me." Pontifex sighed

" Wait."

" What do you want with me?" Pontifex ask

" What connections do you exactly have with my Vanguard?" Blade ask

" ... I don't know. It's been such a long time that I might've long forgotten about it. I have to go now. See you." Pontifex said as he disappeared as well

* * *

Back on Earth, Aichi was walking up the steps, albeit a little tired, to the others when Pontifex returned to him.

 _" I'm back."_ Pontifex said

 _" Pontifex! Where did you go?"_ Aichi thought

 _" I thought you already knew by now."_ Pontifex said

 _" Well..."_

 _" If you know, then stop asking me. I'm going back to sleep, so don't disturb me."_ Pontifex said

Aichi sighed before smiling a little as Kai came up to him.

" You did great." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Kai then helped Aichi over to a chair to rest as he sighed again.

" You won, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" You certainly did." Shingo said

" And so did we." Suiko said while Tetsu helped her to carry Takuto after he was freed

Kourin and Rekka nodded at her words.

" Planet Brandt... has become accepted by Harmonics Messiah. So now, not just planets Cray and Earth... she will also watch over Planet Brandt." Aichi explained

" How do you know?" Naoki ask

" I can tell. My PSYqualia tells me most things. Now that Planet Brandt has been accepted, everyone can live in barmony again. Your Deletors have also lost their powers to Delete and Link Joker will become recognized as an official clan on Earth." Aichi said

" That sounds great!" Miwa said

" Aichi Sendou... It's not only Earth and the planet Cray... You even changed the fate of the planet Brandt. You're some neo-messiah." Ibuki said

" What's a 'neo-messiah'?" Ren ask

" A cheesy savior." Kai replied as he patted Aichi's head

Ibuki then started walking away after that.

" Ibuki-san!"

" ... Oh, and Kai. Make sure you become a good father." Ibuki said as he exited the shop

That caused Aichi and Kai to blush a little while the others laughed.

" Everyone..." Kourin said as they turned to her, " Can we talk for a bit?"

She then started telling everyone about something as they gasped.

" Say what?!" Naoki exclaimed

" When I'm released from the fate of being a Called Walker, I'll be left with nothing. The time I spent witn you all, the Cardfight Club... I'll forget all of it." Kourin said

" Why didn't you tell us something that important sooner?" Shingo ask

" Because I didn't want Aichi to hesitate." Kourin said

" What have I done?" Aichi said as tears welled up in his eyes, " I'm so sorry-"

" Don't apologize, Aichi. You freed me from the fate that has bound me for a very long time. I'm just going back to my rightful fate, one in which I never met all of you. Thank you for returning me to that, Aichi." Kourin said

" Kourin-san..."

" The heck with memories! Even if you forget me, I ain't gonna forget you!" Naoki said

" Me too!" Shingo said

" It's no use. When we're released from the fate of being Called Walkers, it will be as though the life we've been living had never existed. The force of destiny linking planets Earth and Cray will correct what came before." Suiko explained

" Corrected?"

" What happens when it's corrected?" Naoki ask

" The days Kou-chan spent with you will have never happened." Rekka said

" I swear I won't forget you!" Misski said

" Misaki..."

" You know, right? About my ability." Misaki said

" Eidetic memory."

" So..."

" I don't know if your ability will be able to resist the corrections of the force of destiny, but here." Kourin said as she took off her scrunchie and held it out to Misaki and put her hand over hers, " Take it."

" Kourin..."

" ... I know! Pontifex's powers specializes in memories, right?!" Naoki ask

" You can't be serious." Kai said

" ... My powers to manipulate memories cannot be used to resist the correction of the force of destiny." 'Aichi' said

" That was fast!" Miwa exclaimed

" But-"

" I know this is hard for you, but it's the same for everyone else here. I'm not all powerful either. Use the remaining time you have to talk before the correction finishes." 'Aichi' said

" Still..."

" Although, I might be the only one here who would remember all this since I'm living in his body after all." 'Aichi' said

" That's unfair, Pontifex!" Naoki exclaimed

" You have no choice on that matter." 'Aichi' said

" Oh. Now that Brandt has been defeated, does that mean the curse put on Aichi and I are..." Kai said

" I've confirmed that it has indeed disappeared. Don't worry." Pontifex said

" Really?!"

" Yeah. Anyway, do whatever you guys want and say what you want to say before the correction finishes. There's not much time left." 'Aichi' said

" Then... can we go to the clubroom one more time?" Kourin ask

" Kourin..."

" I'll return him his body then. But first..." 'Aichi' said as he turned to 'Kai'

" I know... I'll be returning to my world soon. I have to go back and atone for my sins." 'Kai' said

" There's no need for that." A voice said

The past Kai appeared from his ring as the others gasped.

" Three Kais?!" Miwa exclaimed

" This is apparently my self from the past." Kai said

" This guy is also the one who made the grave mistake of sending Toshiki Kai to your parallel world for the trial." 'Aichi' said

" And I apologize again. I am here to make things right again. I'll be opening a portal back to your world but I changed your world a little. Those people you killed will be revived and the world will not remember their death. And..." The past Kai said as he held his hand out

A glow came out from his hand as the astral Aichi started appearing in a solid body. He was shocked as he looked at himself before looking up at 'Kai'.

" Kai... kun?"

" Aichi!"

" As well as him. The world's memories will change and reset back to the time before he died. Your body will also revert to that time too, but only you two will keep those memories. You have your own missions too. You can atone your sins by defeating the enemy in your world." The past Kai said

" Thank you...!"

" We don't have much time left. Step into this portal and head back. That's the most I can do already. The rest is up to the both of you." The past Kai said

The two nodded as they said goodbye to the others and walked into the portal as it closed up.

" Your job is finally done." 'Aichi' said

" Yeah."

" I hope you learnt your lesson this time. Be grateful that you were even able to do all that." 'Aichi' said

" Whatever."

That was when they heard a phone ringing as Ren picked up the call.

" Hello? Enma-kun? Oh, that's great! Let him have a good rest for now. I'm sure being a Zombie was hard. Yeah, we'll see you guys soon." Ren said as he hung up

" Did they save Tsuna?" Misaki ask

" Long ago! He just called to tell me that he finally woke up! But I guess it's better to not tell them about the correction of the force of destiny. They don't need that information." Ren said

" Yeah."

" Well, it's almost time. If you guys want to go to the clubroom, now is a good time to before the correction finishes." 'Aichi' said

The four agreed as Aichi turned back to normal and stood up.

" We'll see you guys soon then." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The five left the shop to go to their clubroom in Miyaji High and sat down.

" Since Aichi protected Vanguard, the Cardfight Club we formed together will remain. But without me, you won't have the minimum number of members... Will it be disbanded?" Kourin ask

" Don't underestimate us! We ain't gonna let the Cardfight Club you made with us be forced to disband!" Naoki said

" That's right." Shingo said

" I just thought of somethin'. Kourin, we're definitely gonna participate in the Vanguard Koshien. So we'll see you there, right? You're an official supporter, yeah? With ULTRARARE and all!" Naoki said

" I'm not sure. Once the force of destiny make its corrections, I doubt the three of us will have ever been in ULTRARARE." Kourin said

" Really?"

" But it's okay. If I have this, I'm sure I'll be able to meet you all again." Kourin said as she took up her deck

" How so?" Misaki ask

" It's like Aichi said. We're in a world in which anyone can connect to others through Vanguard." Kourin said

" Let's imagine it, Kourin-san. We can create a destiny in which we all meet again." Aichi said

" Yeah." Kourin said as she reached out to Aichi to let her fingers brush on the fabric of his shirt covering his stomach, " I might not be able to see your baby, but if destiny allows us to... We will surely meet again. I'll see you all later."

A bright light shone around them after that...

* * *

Time passed as the bell rang around the school in the morning while Naoki and the others gathered in the clubroom.

" It ain't like you to wear somethin' like that, Boss." Naoki said as he looked at the scrunchie on Misaki's wrist

" Yeah, I feel the same way. Why did I decide to wear it...? And don't call me 'Boss'!" Misaki said

" But I have a feeling I've seen it before..." Shingo said

The door then slid open as Aichi walked in.

" Good morning! Misaki-san! Shingo-kun! Naoki-kun!" Aichi greeted when his eyes hovered over an empty seat as he blinked his thoughts away, " Morning practice starts today. Let's do our best!"

Aichi closed the door behind him and revealed the empty sign on the door.

 _" I'll see you all later."_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 37! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The activities for the Cardfight Clubs around various high schools were gearing up for the Vanguard Koshien as those in Miyaji High were also excited for it.

" Here I go, Naoki-kun! I ride! Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift! Force! Skill activated! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" The closer the Vanguard Koshien gets, the more pumped you get, Aichi." Naoki said

" In any case, our Cardfight Club has been officially recognized as a club, so this will be our first real competition." Shingo said

" I'd like us to make our mark there, to whatever extent we can." Misaki said

" That's part of it... but while I can't really explain why, I also have this overwhelming desire to win the Vanguard Koshien." Aichi said as he looked up at the poster while his hand unconsciously stroked his stomach

" Declarin' victory already? That's unusual for you, Aichi." Naoki said

" I think so, too..."

" Hey, why not? Let's get up on the winner's podium together!" Naoki said

" Naoki-kun!"

" Now let's get back to our fight, Aichi!" Naoki said

That was when an announcement rang around the school.

 _" Cardfight Club captain, Aichi Sendou-kun. Please report to the Student Council Office at once."_

" C'mon, I was just havin' a cool moment!" Naoki yelled

" Why are you being called to the Student Council Office?" Misaki ask

" W-Well, I guess I'll go and see." Aichi said

Aichi got up from his seat and walked over to the Student Council Office. He then knocked on the door.

" I'm Aichi Sendou of the Cardfight Club." Aichi said

" Enter."

" Excuse me." Aichi greeted as he opened the door to see that the room was dark, " Um..."

" The Cardfight Club... is disbanded!" Naitou announced

Aichi stood there dumbfoundly as Suwabe handed him the application form for the Cardfight Club.

" Unfortunately, you handed an incomplete application form for your club. A club must have five members for it to be approved. You'll all have to vacate the clubroom in three days." Suwabe said

" Huh? But I was sure that we have five..." Aichi trailed off as he looked at the application form

It indeed had only four members written down as he blinked in confusion. He walked back to the clubroom and sat down as he told the others about what happened.

" The Cardfight Club...?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah."

" Just how can that be?!" Shingo exclaimed

" They said we need five members to form a club, but we had only four names on our application." Aichi said

" That can't be!" Misaki exclaimed

The three checked the form afterwards.

" It's true. There are only four names." Shingo said

" That don't make sense! We turned in our application 'cause we had five members!" Naoki exclaimed

" Did we have one additional person?" Aichi wondered

" ... I know! The photo!" Misaki said

" That's right! We all took a picture to commemorate the founding of the club!" Shingo said

They checked the photo but was shocked to see the same results.

" Four people..."

" But how...?!"

" The Student Council said we have three days to vacate the clubroom." Aichi said

 _" Strange... I was sure we had five members... And yet, why? The photo even looks weird."_ Aichi thought

 _" It's framed for five people."_ Pontifex said

 _" Huh?"_

 _" That photo has been framed in a way where five people can fit in."_ Pontifex said

 _" That's true... but then, who...?"_ Aichi thought as he unconsciously stroked his stomach again

They packed their bags after that and walked out of the school.

" If the reason's that we ain't got enough members, then we've just gotta get another one, right?" Naoki ask

" But we only have three days." Shingo said

" That's true, but..." Aichi said

" When we formed the club, we had a bunch of hopefuls linin' up for a shot at gettin' in." Naoki said

" Now that you mention it, we did..." Misaki said

" You'd think we had an idol in the club!" Naoki said

" But we do, don't we? Sendou-kun is my... No, he's the entire Vanguard world's idol!" Shingo said

Aichi laughed awkwardly at that as Naoki sighed.

" Well, gettin' another member should be a piece of cake. It's like Toshiki Kai fightin' Morikawa! We've got a 200% chance of winnin'!" Naoki said as he fisted the air

They soon entered Card Capital to see that Morikawa had lost a fight to Kai again.

" Hello!" Aichi greeted

Kai looked up from the table to see Aichi as he stood up and walked over to him.

" Sorry I wasn't at the gate today. That idiot insisted that I came to fight him. If he won, I would have to join their Vanguard Club." Kai said

" It's okay." Aichi said

" Anyway, let's head over there to sit down." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai helped Aichi over to a table as both sat down beside each other.

" Are you feeling better? You were vomiting out your breakfast this morning." Kai said

" Yeah, I feel much better. Besides, I don't see that as a reason to not show up for school." Aichi said

" You were vomiting. It could be food poisoning or something. We should bring you to a doctor later to check." Kai said

" It's fine, Kai-kun. I feel better already." Aichi said

" Has he been vomiting every morning?" Miwa ask

" ... Well... I think so... That's an even bigger problem! If you're vomiting every morning, then there's definitely something wrong with you!" Kai exclaimed

" One would think that it was morning sickness!" Miwa grinned

" Morning sickness?" Aichi ask

" How do I explain this...? It's something you get when you're pregnant." Miwa said

 _" Wow... He's not far from mark for once."_ Pontifex said

 _" I-I can't get pregnant! I'm a boy! Besides... Kai-kun and I never did..._ those things _..."_ Aichi thought as he blushed

 _" Who knows? It's fine if you don't believe me. Time will tell for sure. Besides, you've been stroking your stomach lately. I've counted about at least 10 times today."_ Pontifex said as Aichi stroked his stomach again, _" And that's the 11th time."_

" K-Kai-kun..."

" I'll bring you to the doctor to check. Let's hurry." Kai said as he pulled Aichi up to his feet

" B-But..."

" Kai! Call us when you get the report!" Miwa said as the two left the shop

Kai silently held Aichi's hand as they made their way to a nearby clinic. Once they entered the clinic, Kai registered Aichi as they waited for their turn.

" Aichi Sendou-san, it's your turn." A nurse announced

" Y-Yes."

Aichi got up as Kai followed and they entered the doctor's office. Aichi sat down while Kai leaned on a wall as the doctor checked on Aichi's pulse.

 _" What...? He looks familiar..."_ Kai thought

" Have we... met you before somewhere?" Kai ask

" ... No, I don't remember you guys. I remember all of my patients after all." The doctor said as he pushed up his glasses

" I see..."

The doctor started to write down something on his notepad while continuing his check.

" Is something wrong with his body? He had that he's been vomiting in the mornings for these past few days." Kai said

" Let's see... Have you been frequently going to the toilet late at night?" The doctor ask

" Y-Yes... Last night, I kept waking up every two hours to go to the toilet and I had a short migraine too." Aichi said

" I see. If you don't mind, please lay down on that mattress." The doctor instructed

Aichi nodded as he laid down on the mattress and the doctor wheeled over an equipment while Kai stood beside Aichi and held his hand.

" I'm going to scan your stomach to see if there's anything inside it." The doctor said

" Okay..."

Aichi unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his stomach as the doctor applied a gel on it before placing a scanning equipment on it and started moving around while checking his screen.

" The tv above you is showing what I'm seeing. So you can look up." The doctor said

Both looked at the tv above them and their eyes widened slightly to see a small little thing moving inside.

" What is that...?" Kai ask

" ... It's a fetus. He's pregnant and that explains his discomforts." The doctor replied

Handing him a tissue, Aichi wiped the gel off his stomach and buttoned his shirt back up while sitting up as he got off the mattress and sat back down on the chair.

" But the both of us didn't..." Kai said

" It's fine if the two of you don't remember, but be assured that this fetus definitely belongs to the both of you." The doctor said

" How many weeks in is it?" Aichi ask

" About two weeks from the size of it. But the both of you are high schoolers from what I see, so you better do some thinking about this." The doctor said

" I see..."

" I'll just be filing this report without any medicine for now. If you guys have made up your mind, you can choose to come back again or not." The doctor said

The two nodded and thanked the doctor before making their way out of the room. Kai then paid for the consultation fee before both exited the clinic and soon arrived at the apartment. Kai opened the door to let Aichi in first and settled down on the bed.

" I'm... pregnant... with your baby?" Aichi ask

" Sorry I never told you this, Aichi. The future Pontifex left an organ inside you to enable you to have babies. But I... never expected it to be so soon." Kai said

" But then... did we really do _that_?" Aichi ask

" I can't remember... But at the back of my head, I feel like... we did." Kai said

" When was it then...? The doctor said that it's two weeks in so it should be somewhere at that period..." Aichi said

" Why can't I remember it...?" Kai said

 _" No use to stress yourselves over this. I will recommend something though. If you two want to keep this baby, I have the power to speed up its growth. However, it'll take around two months for me to do that since it needs to grow first. I have to warn you though, once it starts, the baby will grow every hour until it's time for you to birth it. It's your decision though."_ Pontifex said

" Kai-kun..."

" ... I don't mind. It's my fault too. We can keep it and take care of it. We made a life and we can't just take it away for our own convenience." Kai said

" But..."

" We have gone through many things together, Aichi. I'm sure we can overcome this together too." Kai said

" ... Okay."

" But... something's weird." Kai said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" ... That doctor... Now that I think back to it, he said something weird. 'It's fine if you two don't remember, but be assured that the fetus belongs to the both of you'... It sounded like he knew already but we just don't remember." Kai said

" You're right... He does look familiar too. Like we've met before somewhere." Aichi said

" But he said that he don't know us..." Kai said

" It's really odd..." Aichi said

Suddenly, Kai's phone rang as he picked up the call.

" Hello?" Kai said

 _" Listen to me, Kai! I had the weirdest dream and saw that you and Aichi-kun were having a baby! You guys announced it in Capital!"_ It was Ren

" Huh? A dream? ... Actually, we went to the doctor earlier and he is pregnant..." Kai said

 _" I knew it! The dream felt too real! I don't even feel surprised when you said that! Hey, hey! You don't have to worry about the baby stuff! Leave those to me! I'm going to be the greatest uncle ever!"_ Ren exclaimed

" Do whatever you want. I don't care." Kai said

 _" Yay! Then, I'll see you soon!"_ Ren said

Ren hung the call up after that as Kai pondered about the call.

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" It's too coincidental. Ren said that he had a realistic dream about us announcing about the baby in Capital. Even saying it myself doesn't seem to faze me. It's as if I knew about it too..." Kai said

" Me too..."

Kai sighed as he pulled Aichi into a hug as he let out a small squeak in surprise.

" K-Kai-kun...?"

" Don't worry. You need to take care of yourself now. I'll make sure to protect you and our baby." Kai said

" Y-Yeah... I'll protect it too... It's such a weird feeling... to have a baby." Aichi said as he stroked his stomach

" But it makes us happier, doesn't it?" Kai ask

" Yeah..." Aichi said as he soon remembered something, " Oh, but..."

Aichi then told Kai about what had happened in school.

" What?! Disbanded?!" Kai exclaimed

" I don't understand either... I was sure that we had five members when we applied." Aichi said

" I remember you saying that too. How could there be a missing name?" Kai ask

" I don't know either... Oh well. At least the excess posters can come to good use. We'll be trying to recruit a member tomorrow morning, so I have to get up early." Aichi said

" Okay then. I'll fetch you to school as usual. Now then... shall we make dinner?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

The night had quickly passed as morning came and Aichi made his way to school with Kai. The others were already in the school and handing out posters as Aichi stayed outside to try to give out some posters as well.

" Good morning! Won't you play Vanguard with us?! Beginners are welcome! Please take one!" Aichi said as he tried to hand out the posters

He sighed when no one took the posters as time quickly passed and they made their way to the clubroom after Misaki left for work.

" Come on! We've still got two more days! It'll all work out someday!" Naoki said

" I'd like to think so..." Shingo said

Aichi then found the door had been unlocked and opened as he slid the door open to see a weird guys standing inside.

" Who's this guy?" Naoki ask

" A stalker?" Shingo ask

" And what do you guys want?" The guy ask

" That's our line! No trespassing in our room!" Shingo exclaimed

" I'm not trespassing. This room called out to me. It said, 'Make me your research base!'" The guy said as he stood on the fight table

" Could you please not stand on our fight table?!" Shingo exclaimed

The guy then climbed down from the table.

" My name is Eru. Eru Nakagami. I'm the leader of the Psychic Research Society. My alternate name is... Evil-Eye Eru!" Eru said

" The leader of the Psychic Research Society?" Aichi ask

" There's a club like that here?" Naoki ask

" Probably more like fellow fanatics calling themselves a club. It can't be an official club." Shingo said

" This is the Cardfight Club's room! It says so right on the door!" Naoki said

" Not even my Evil Eye could detect the presence of words there." Eru said

" You've gotta be mistaken." Naoki said

The three went outside to check and saw that there was indeed no name on the door.

" Nothing's written there." Shingo said

" Was it a false memory?" Naoki ask

" Maybe he wants to join our club?" Aichi ask

" Where'd you get that idea?!" Naoki ask

" Well, he has a Vanguard deck." Aichi said

 _" Please... if this idiot joins, you're going to have a headache on top of your migraines."_ Pontifex said

 _" I actually have one right now... Sorry, could you take over me for awhile?"_ Aichi thought

 _" Jeez..."_

Pontifex quickly took over as he opened his eyes just as Eru took out his deck.

" A Vanguard deck!" Naoki exclaimed

" But these are not the cards you think they are. They're ESP cards." Eru said

" ESP cards...?" Naoki ask

" Cards that are used to determine whether a person has psychic powers. They typically have symbols of things like stars or waves." Shingo said

" I'll show you... the power of my Evil Eye!" Eru said as he closed his right eye and brought a card up to his bandaged eye, " King of Masks, Dantarian."

Eru then flipped the card to show Dantarian as 'Aichi' sighed.

" I really just can't take people like this..." 'Aichi' muttered

" Sendou-kun?"

'Aichi' then walked towards Eru and sighed again.

" Your bandages are probably transparent. If you're looking for real psychic powers..." 'Aichi' said as PSYqualia flashed in his eyes briefly while he placed his fingers on the top card of the deck, " Alluring Succubus."

'Aichi' then drew the card and showed it to them.

" You got it right!" Naoki exclaimed

" As expected of Sendou-kun!" Shingo exclaimed

" Don't tell me...! You're one of those chosen ones?!" Eru exclaimed

 _" Surprisingly, he's not far off the mark... PSYqualia users_ are _chosen fighters after all."_ 'Aichi' thought

" Anyway, your deck is pretty stable. Using Master of Fifth Elemental as your main, you can successfully do multiple attacks with just 15 cards in the Soul. With the Dark Irregulars now, it wouldn't be that hard to achieve that result." 'Aichi' said

" No way! You have to join our Research Society!" Eru exclaimed

" No thanks. I'm already the captain of the Cardfight Club. Seriously... the cards and their owner are the same..." 'Aichi' sighed

" ... Huh? That sounds familiar... I remember you said something about being able to hear the voices of the cards... What was it called again...?" Naoki wondered

 _" What a surprise... He remembers?"_ 'Aichi' thought

" ... I know! Ice-Cool-Rhino!" Naoki exclaimed

" That was way off the mark and I'm not going to bother correcting you." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?! I'm wrong?!" Naoki exclaimed

" So loud... I'm going somewhere for a bit..." 'Aichi' said

" Where are you goin'?" Naoki ask

" I have a headache... I'm heading to the infirmary if you need to find me." 'Aichi' said as he quickly exited the room

He then walked over to the infirmary and opened the door. Looking around, there was no one inside as he went over to one of the beds and laid down after closing the curtains.

 _" Pontifex... Why did you use PSYqualia...? It made the migraine worse..."_ Aichi said

" Shut up... I'm feeling the side effects too..." 'Aichi' muttered

'Aichi' then got out his phone as he dialled a number and placed his phone on his ear.

 _" Hello, Aichi?"_ It was Kai

" What a record... You picked up the call in three rings..." 'Aichi' said

 _" ... Judging by your attitude, you're Pontifex, right? So, what is it?"_ Kai ask

" Could you pick us up in the infirmary...? We're having a serious migraine..." 'Aichi' said

 _" What?! What did you do this time?!"_ Kai ask

" Just shut up and come over..." 'Aichi' said as he hung the call up

'Aichi' then sighed again as he closed his eyes to get some rest.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 38! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

A few minutes had passed as 'Aichi' soon heard footsteps running over and the door opened. He sighed as Kai opened the curtains and went over to him.

" What did you do?" Kai ask

" Nothing much... The migraine isn't helping though..." 'Aichi' sighed

" Come on, I'm bringing you home." Kai said

" Carry me." 'Aichi' said

" You're not a baby. At least stand up and walk a little." Kai chided

" You wouldn't say that if Aichi were the one asking you to." 'Aichi' said

" Because he doesn't say those things. Now get up on your feet. Once we find a place to hide, I'll carry us up with a cloud." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai helped 'Aichi' to stand as they made their way over to the gates. Kai then brought him a little further towards an alley and turned into it as he then used a cloud to carry them back to his apartment. 'Aichi' laid down immediately after they arrived as he groaned.

" Morning sickness plus migraine...? This is seriously not easy on him." 'Aichi' said

" Is Aichi resting?" Kai ask

" Yeah... He hasn't woke up for awhile now... So? Are you seriously not going to join the Vanguard Koshien?" 'Aichi' ask

" I'm not in the mood to. Especially not now. We need to find a way to keep the Cardfight Club in Miyaji High active." Kai said

" Don't worry... I already handed the application form to Ishida and the others... They'll figure it out soon..." 'Aichi' said

" ... Wait a minute. It was already approved before, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" The Student Council accepted an incomplete application form... They are also in fault." Kai said

" ... Glad you figured it out... I'm sure Tokura will figure it out too..." 'Aichi' said

" I don't understand though... It's impossible for someone to make an elementary mistake of seeing four members on the paper as five. Not even Aichi would've missed that out." Kai said

" ... Who knows... We'll know by tomorrow..." 'Aichi' said

" ... Pontifex. Did you know about this?" Kai ask

" Who knows... Think however you want to..." 'Aichi' said

" I sure hope whatever secret you're hiding from us won't tarnish Aichi's hard work." Kai said

" It won't... Don't worry..." 'Aichi' assured

Kai frowned at that as the two did their usual rountines before falling asleep for the night. The next morning, Aichi checked his messages to see that Misaki had messaged him.

" Kai-kun..."

" Don't worry. I know. Pontifex told me." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Tokura knows a way to save the club, doesn't she?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah."

" Great. Come over and have breakfast. You need to head to school early today and save your club too." Kai said

" Yeah!"

" If you feel unwell again, then tell me." Kai said as he set their breakfast on the table

" I feel much better today, so I don't think I'll have morning sickness again." Aichi said as he looked at his stomach while stroking it

" Still, if you don't feel well, just inform me." Kai said

" Okay."

Both ate their breakfast and got ready to head to school as Kai walked Aichi over to the school gates.

" Good luck. I'll see you after school." Kai said

" Yeah!"

Kai waved Aichi off before walking over to his school while Aichi met up with Misaki and the others and walked over to the Student Council room.

" What? You people again?" Naitou ask

" E-Excuse me..." Aichi greeted

" The Cardfight Club has been disbanded. I'm not going to change my mind. Now leave." Naitou ordered

" If our club is forced to disband, it will damage your career, President." Misaki said

" What do you mean by that?" Naitou ask

" This application." Misaki said as she held up the form

" A deficient application is worth nothing." Naitou said

" But this has the personal seal of the Student Council President. Aichi, the president himself stamped this, didn't he?" Misaki ask

" Yes, I saw him do it." Aichi replied

" Right, I saw it, too." Suwabe said but was stopped with a glare from Naitou

" So this application reveals that the president has no grasp of school regulations. That is a serious problem. Or perhaps... he's so bad at math that he mixes up 'four' and 'five'?" Misaki ask

" That's our Boss!" Naoki said

" I'm not a 'Boss'." Misaki said

" Even so... I can't approve the continued existence of a club that lacks enough members! That would be even more damaging to my career." Naitou said

" Then let's have a showdown. A competition between the Student Council and the Cardfight Club. If we win, you all have to join our club." Misaki said

" And if you lose?" Naitou ask

" Then-"

" All four of you would have to join my Psychic Research Society! In order for me to attain the promised land!" Eru exclaimed

" ... Who's he?" Misaki ask

" N-Nakagami-san..."

" He really was short on members..." Naoki muttered

" I shall lend my power to the Senate!" Eru said

" That's 'Student Council'." Maki corrected

" Can you actually help us?" Naitou ask

" I sent their Glasses Boy to the land of the dead yesterday." Eru said

" Huh? You lost to him yesterday, Shingo-kun?" Aichi ask

" Regrettably..." Shingo muttered

" Then it's four against four." Suwabe said

" Wait! Sendou-kun is the Asia Champion. It's not fair for him to participate." Maki said

" Yes, exactly!" Naitou exclaimed

" If he sits out and makes it three against three, then we accept." Maki said

Misaki was about to agree when Pontifex suddenly spoke to Aichi and he stopped her and whispered to her about something.

" ... How about this? Aichi can participate but he cannot use the deck he's well versed with. That way, it's a fair fight." Misaki said

" That means he'll use a deck he's not familiar with to fight?" Suwabe ask

" Yeah."

" Then that's fine." Maki said

" What fools... We'll show you the Student Council's... global power!" Naitou said

As soon as the declaration was made, the four exited the room as Naoki turned to Aichi.

" Are you crazy?! Royal Paladin is your clan! What'll we do if you lose?!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... I won't be the one fighting." Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Pontifex said that as long as I'm not the one fighting, it should be fine." Aichi said

" 'Pontifex'?" Shingo ask

" Wait! That means..." Naoki exclaimed

" The one fighting will be Pontifex and not Aichi." Misaki said

" Huh?!"

" Now, now... Let's head to class for now. We'll discuss this after school." Aichi said

" Okay..."

They separated to head for class after that. A few hours passed as school soon ended and they were walking in the hallways while on the way towards Capital.

" We're gonna beat 'em easily!" Naoki said

" It won't even be close." Shingo said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

That was the sound they heard from the Student Council room as they looked at each other. Naoki slid the door opened a little for them to see what was going on.

" And of all things, why must I be coached by you, a first-year?" Naitou ask

" I'm still surprised that you've played Vanguard before, Nagashiro-kun." Suwabe said

" As a member of the Student Council, it's natural for me to be well-versed in all club activities." Maki said

" I ride Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Rebecca. That was fine, right? It's your turn." Naitou said

" No, not yet. When a player rides upon Broccolini Musketeer, Kirah, its skill has them draw one card. With Vanguard, you mustn't forget the importance of each card in your hand." Maki explained

Naoki and Shingo then started snickering while Aichi watched on.

" I call Maiden of Blossom Rain!" Naitou declared

" Don't do that! That unit is a perfect guard, which is vital for defense. You can't just call it unthinkingly." Maki said

That was when Naitou tossed the cards in his hand on the table.

" Despite me being a genius, I find your explanations difficult to comprehend. I give up. Vanguard just doesn't suit me. Above all else, it isn't global!" Naitou said

That was when Aichi finally opened the door.

" It _is_ global!" Aichi exclaimed

Silence surrounded the room as Aichi flinched a little now that the attention was on him.

" S-Sorry to interrupt!" Aichi exclaimed

" How is it global? Enlighten me!" Naitou said

" S-Sure. Vanguard is a wonderful global tool because, if you have a deck, you can communicate with anyone. Right, Shingo-kun?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yes, that's correct! And apparently, Sendou-kun corresponds with fighters from other countries." Shingo explained

" What?! From other countries?! That is global! However, she's no good as a coach. Aichi Sendou, Asia Champion... I bestow upon you the priviledge of coaching this globalist!" Naitou said

" ... O-Okay..."

 _" Now you've gone and done it..."_ Pontifex sighed

" W-Well... There's a better place to coach you at. We're heading there right now. Do you want to follow us?" Aichi ask

" Of course!"

As they exited the school, Kai waved to Aichi and soon noticed the three Student Council members.

" Who are they?" Kai ask

" They're Miyaji High's Student Council members. We're heading to Capital right now." Aichi explained

" ... Then let's go." Kai said

" Yeah!"

They continued their way towards Capital as Aichi explained to Kai what was going on.

" You're going to coach them?" Kai ask

" Yes."

" Are you sure you want to? I can do that if you want." Kai said

" There's no need. Besides... won't it be traumatising to use Overlord on beginners?" Aichi ask

" You weren't traumatised." Kai said

" Me and others are different. You agree too, don't you?" Aichi ask

" ... True."

They soon arrived at Capital as the doors opened and Misaki greeted them before spotting the Student Council members. Naoki and Shingo started explaining to her what was going on while Aichi looked around for a table.

" Let's head down there." Aichi said

" Okay."

The others all gathered around the railings as Aichi looked up to see Kai standing at the railings above the Student Council members and smiled.

" So who will be fighting?" Aichi ask

" Oh, I will." Suwabe replied

" Then please stand over here." Aichi said

Suwabe nodded as he stood opposite from Aichi.

" We're going to fight, straight away?" Suwabe ask

" You learn better through experience." Aichi said

" Sendou-kun says that, too!" Naitou said

" He's essentially helping the enemy." Shingo shrugged

" But it's a very Aichi thing to do." Misaki said

" We'll fight without using the cards' skills this time. Too much info at the start can be overwhelming. First, choose a grade 0 card from your deck and set it face down on the board." Aichi explained as he picked out Glyme

" Grade 0..."

Suwabe then took out a Grade 0 card and set it face down on the Vanguard Circle.

" That card is your First Vanguard." Aichi continued

" My First Vanguard..."

" Try to imagine it." Aichi said

" Imagine?" Naitou ask

" Yes."

Aichi blinked a little and activated his PSYqualia briefly to aid them as they were soon standing on the planet Cray in their astral bodies.

" Wh-Where are we?!" Naitou exclaimed

" The planet Cray!" Maki exclaimed

" That's right. Vanguard fights take place on this planet. We've just landed on the planet Cray as astral bodies. As we reveal our First Vanguards, we 'Ride' them, thereby becoming our Vanguards. Then we command the units we 'Called', and that's how the fight begins." Aichi explained

They drew five cards from their decks as they then placed them hands on their First Vanguards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" I ride! Glyme!"

" I, uh, ride! Machining Worker Ant!"

" I go first. I begin by drawing one card from my deck. And then, at the start of my turn, I can promote my Vanguard by one grade. I ride! Grade 1. Knight Squire, Allen! Furthermore, I can call units of the same grade as my Vanguard or less to these five spots. I call a rear-guard! Grade 1. Pongal!" Aichi declared

" Here he comes!" Naitou exclaimed

" Now I'd attack! Except the one who goes first can't attack on the first turn." Aichi said

Kai hid a smirk behind his hand after that.

" My turn is over. Now it's your turn, Vice-President." Aichi said

" O-Okay. Draw! I ride! Grade 1. Machining Hornet! I call a rear-guard!" Suwabe declared

" Good! Now, attack!" Naitou said

" Right. My Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!" Suwabe declared

" When the Vanguard of an attacking side attacks, a trigger check occurs. This is when you say 'Drive check'." Aichi explained

" 'Drive check'?"

" You turn over one card from your deck, and if that card has a trigger icon, you can 'trigger' that effect indicated by that icon. Try turning over a card." Aichi said

" D-Drive check." Suwabe declared as he flipped a card from the top of his deck

" A critical trigger!" Maki exclaimed

" 'Critical trigger'?" Naitou ask

" It's a trigger that increases the damage to your opponent by one. So I took two damage. Now I do a damage check." Aichi said

" 'Damage check'?"

" When an attack hits you, you do a check for each point of damage taken. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger here, either. If a fighter accumulates six cards in their Damage Zone like this, they lose." Aichi explained

Suwabe nodded at the explanation.

" Vice-President, you can attack again." Maki said

" Hornet attacks your Vanguard!" Suwabe declared

" Damage check!" Aichi declared as he placed Gallatin in the Damage Zone

" So now you have three damage?" Naitou ask

" My turn is over, right?" Suwabe ask

" Yes. It's my turn! Stand and draw! I ride! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade! I move Pongal to the back row and call! Grade 2. Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Grade 0 and grade 1 units like Pongal have an ability called 'Boost'." Aichi explained

" 'Boost'?"

" It's when a unit in the back row adds power to the unit in the front row during an attack. With a boost from Pongal, Gallatin attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" So with Pongal's 8000, Gallatin now has 18,000 power?" Naitou ask

" Wh-What should I do?" Suwabe ask

" Do you have any cards in your hand that says 'Shield'?" Aichi ask

" Where?" Suwabe ask

" Here." Maki said and pointed it out

" It does have that... It means that you can block the attack by calling that unit as a guardian." Aichi said

" O-Okay, try it." Naitou said

" Right. I call! Shelter Beetle!" Suwabe declared

" With the added 15,000 power, Hornet now has 23,000 power." Aichi said

" And that number surpasses yours. Now I see!" Naitou said

" Cards that are called as guardians... retire once their duty is done. Please place it in the Drop Zone." Aichi said

" Here, right?" Suwabe said as he placed the card in his Drop Zone

" Now, Vice-President! Counterattack!" Naitou said

" But I can still make an attack." Aichi said

" Then do it already!" Naitou exclaimed

" Sorry. My Vanguard attacks your Vanguard." Aichi declared

" Vice-President, use this one!" Naitou said

" M-Machining Mantis guards!" Suwabe declared

" That gives you 13,000. That means Blaster Blade's 10,000 power attack won't get through!" Naitou said

" Are you sure? Drive check!" Aichi declared as he flipped the top card of his deck

" A critical trigger?!"

" Triggers also have the effect of adding 10,000 power to a unit." Aichi said

" In other words, Blaster Blade now has two criticals and 20,000 power?!" Naitou exclaimed

" Damage check, right?" Suwabe ask

" That's right."

" First check. Second check! No trigger." Suwabe declared

" That makes two damage for us..." Naitou said

" Now it's your turn, Vice-President." Aichi said

" O-Okay. I ride! Grade 2. Machining Mantis! Hornet moves to the back row, and I call another Mantis to the front row. Furthermore, I call a Hornet to the back row." Suwabe declared

" Good! Now, counterattack!" Naitou said

" With a boost from Hornet, my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!" Suwabe declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check!"

" Good! A critical trigger!" Naitou declared

" But I already have enough power. What a waste." Suwabe said

" In this situation, you can give the trigger's effects to different units." Aichi said

" Then... I give the critical to my Vanguard, and the power to my other Mantis." Suwabe declared

" Damage check! First check! Second check!" Aichi declared

" A critical trigger!"

" There's nothing to worry about. You're the one doing the attacking!" Naitou said

" Precisely." Maki said

" I give the power to Blaster Blade." Aichi declared

" With that, Blaster Blade now has 20,000 power." Maki continued

" What?!"

" But this Mantis also has the power from a critical. With a boost from Hornet, the total will be 27,000." Suwabe said

" Good! Now, attack!" Naitou said

" Right!"

" Please, Gallatin!" Aichi declared, shifting Gallatin to the Guardian Circle, " 'Intercept'. Only grade 2 units have this ability. It means they can guard from the front row."

" Y-You should have mentioned that earlier!" Naitou exclaimed

" But President... Sendou-kun already has five damage." Suwabe said

" What?! Good! Now, finish him off!" Naitou said

" But I don't have any other units that can attack." Suwabe said

" I meant on the next turn!" Naitou exclaimed

Aichi laughed awkwardly and looked up towards Kai while the others were bewildered a little. Kai smiled and nodded as Aichi did the same.

" Stand and draw! I ride! Grade 3. Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift, Force!" Aichi declared as he placed the marker below Alfred

" 'Imaginary Gift'?"

" As part of the power I gain when my Vanguard is promoted to grade 3, the Force that I selected gives +10,000 power to the unit in this circle." Aichi explained

" Then that Monarch's power is 23,000?!" Naitou exclaimed

" Yes. And then I call Gallatin! My Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Okay, we'll guard with this!" Naitou said as he snatched up a card from Suwabe's hand before it was taken back

" Wait! If Sendou-kun gets a trigger, using this would be a waste. No guard!" Suwabe declared

" Twin drive!" Aichi declared

" 'Twin drive'?"

" Yes. A grade 3 can do two drive checks. First check! Second check!" Aichi declared

" A heal trigger!" Maki exclaimed

" I give the power to Gallatin. And then... with a heal trigger, if you damage is the same or greater than your opponent's, you can heal one damage point." Aichi explained

" So you went back to four damage..." Naitou said

" Damage check!"

" A draw trigger! You can draw one card from your deck." Maki said

" Then I'll give the power to my Vanguard." Suwabe declared

" With a boost from Pongal, Gallatin attacks!" Aichi declared

" Shelter Beetle guards!"

" Now you're getting it." Aichi said

" Stand and draw! ... What's this fancy shield?" Suwabe ask

" That's...! You told me about it at school, Nagashiro-kun... What was it, again? Ah! An absolute guard!" Naitou exclaimed

" That's 'perfect guard'. It can block your opponent's attack, no matter what their total is." Maki said

" It's amazing." Naitou said

" I... I ride! Grade 3. Machining Stag Beetle! Imaginary Gift. Right? Imaginary Gift, Protect II! With this, Mantis gets +5000 power and +10,000 shield." Suwabe declared

" 'II'? Did Protect always work like that?" Naoki ask

" Each clan has two kinds of Imaginary Gifts. Don't tell me you didn't know that." Maki said

" Ishida is more or less a beginner." Shingo said

" Say what?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I have a proposal! From this point on, why don't we use the cards' skills, too?" Naitou ask

" That jerk, suggesting that now!" Misaki exclaimed

" Now, now, Misaki. Won't this just make it more interesting?" Shin ask

" Of course, you may use skills as well." Naitou said

" O-Okay..."

" Good! Now go, Vice-President!" Naitou said

" R-Right! Stag Beetle's skill activates!" Suwabe declared

" Stag Beetle can call up to two cards from the Soul, which stay at rest." Shingo explained

" Nothin' to worry about, then." Naoki said

" On the contrary. Those called units also add their power to Stag Beetle's." Shingo continued

" What?!"

" I call Machining Hornet and Machining Mantis from the Soul!" Suwabe declared

" With that, Stag Beetle has 29,000 power!" Naitou said

" Next, with a boost from Hornet, I attack your Vanguard!" Suwabe declared

" Take that 37,000-power attack!" Naitou added

" ... I guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona! Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!" Aichi declared

" The total is 48,000?!" Naitou exclaimed

" Vice-President, you still have a twin drive!" Maki exclaimed

" Oh, that's right. First check! Second check! Critical trigger! I give all of the effects to my left side Mantis!" Suwabe declared

" Finish him off with that!" Naitou said

" It attacks your Vanguard!" Suwabe declared

" Guard! Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine!" Aichi declared

" N-Not again..." Naitou muttered

" It's my turn. Once more, I ride Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! Imaginary Gift, Force I! ... I can use skills too, right?" Aichi ask

" N-Naturally. Use them or lose them." Naitou said

" Then I will. Monarch's skill activates! Blaster Blade moves from the Drop Zone back to my hand." Aichi declared

" With that, Monarch has 38,000 power and two criticals!" Maki exclaimed

" Wha...?!"

" I call! Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" And Blaster Blade also gets +10,000 power!" Maki exclaimed

" Wha...?!"

" Blaster Blade's skill activates! Burst Buster!" Aichi declared

" That unit is retired." Maki said as Suwabe moved the left side Mantis to the Drop Zone

" Gallatin attacks your other Mantis with a boost from Pongal!" Aichi declared

" N-No guard."

" My Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" Vice-President! Use an absolute guard!" Naitou exclaimed

" That's 'Perfect guard'." Maki said

" Paralyze Madonna!" Suwabe declared as he placed it on the Guardian Circle

" W-We managed to survive that..." Naitou said

" Twin drive! First check!" Aichi declared

" A critical trigger!" Maki exclaimed

" I give all effects to Blaster Blade. Second check!" Aichi declared

" A critical trigger?!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Then..."

" Blaster Blade has three criticals." Maki said

" Three criticals?!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Blaster Blade attacks your Vanguard!" Aichi declared

" N-No guard. First check!" Suwabe declared

" A heal trigger! We heal one damage point!" Naitou exclaimed

" No, we don't! Sendou-kun has more damage than the vice-president, so it won't work!" Maki exclaimed

" Second check! Critical trigger. Third check... No trigger..." Suwabe declared

" 6 damage..." Maki said

" I lost." Suwabe said and bowed

" Our first time against the Asia Champion, and we made it this far... It's as though we won, really. My global talent is scary!" Naitou said

" As if. Aichi barely filled his board up and this is a fight without skills until you were at grade 3. You were just lucky." Kai said as he came beside Aichi

" Thank you for the game." Aichi said and bowed

" I was watching." A voice said

They looked up to see Eru standing between Naoki and Shingo.

" It's you!" Aichi exclaimed

" My name is Eru. Eru Nakagami. Also known as God-Hand Eru! Aichi Sendou, you'll be a worthy opponent for me to u leash my power upon." Eru said

" But I'm participating in the competition without my Royal Paladin." Aichi said

" Which means he won't be at his full power." Naoki said

" ... Consider yourself blessed that you need not face this destructive power! But I will attain the promised land! Just don't forget that. Farewell." Eru said as he exited the shop

" How long was he here, watching?" Misaki wondered

Aichi and Suwabe then kept their decks as he saw them out of the shop and waved to them as they walked away.

" I'm looking forward to the competition!" Aichi said

" Sheesh, that Aichi..." Naoki sighed

" But he really does look happy." Shingo said

" New Vanguard fighters are worth being happy about." Misaki said

" Your opponents were already at a disadvantage by not knowing the rules. It's just Aichi's way of ensuring this will all be a fair fight and everyone have fun." Kai said as he went to Aichi's side, " Let's head home. We need to prepare dinner."

" Yeah!"

Aichi went inside the shop to grab his bag as he then turned to Misaki.

" Oh, Misaki-san. Pontifex has a request." Aichi said

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" It's about the deck she wants to use." Aichi said

" Okay..."

Aichi told Misaki about the deck before saying his goodbyes to his friends and leaving with Kai.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 39! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Aichi took off his shoes and went over to the kitchen to see what could be made inside the fridge.

" Why don't we have something light tonight?" Aichi ask

" Sure. We'll eat whatever you like." Kai said

" Then... let's have some fish and rice." Aichi said

" Of course. I'll get right to it, so head over to the bathroom and take a shower." Kai said

" I'll help you once I'm out." Aichi said

Aichi went to get his clothes and walked over to the bathroom to shower. He got out a few minutes later and went over to the kitchen to help Kai.

" I can handle this myself. Just sit down and rest." Kai said

" I want to help." Aichi said

" ... You're that happy, huh. Was helping the enemy feel that nice to you?" Kai ask

" I'm not really helping the enemy. They're just new to Vanguard and wanted to learn. Besides... I want a fight that's fair and square." Aichi said

" That's why you suggested to use a deck you're not familiar with?" Kai ask

" That was Pontifex's suggestion. She wanted to fight and asked for a deck from Misaki-san." Aichi said

" So the one fighting is Pontifex? Does she even know how to fight?" Kai ask

" Well, she's been watching us this whole time... She sounded really confident." Aichi said

" I see. Then I shouldn't worry so much." Kai said

" Yeah."

As the two finished preparing dinner, Kai went to take a shower before starting to eat. Once both finished their meals, they washed the dishes and sat down to relax.

" It's really peaceful." Aichi said

" When have you ever had peace and quiet? Besides, with this one on the way, we'll never have anymore peaceful days." Kai said as he stroked Aichi's stomach

" But those days will be much happier. I don't regret this either. I have you by my side after all." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" ... Let's sleep now. I have to do my best tomorrow too." Aichi said

" That should be what Pontifex says. Don't overwork yourself." Kai said

" I won't."

Kai turned the lights off and laid on the bed beside Aichi as both soon drifted off to sleep. The next morning, they got ready for school and had breakfast before heading off. Once again, Kai waved Aichi off at the gates as school soon started. Right after classes have ended, Aichi entered the clubroom to see that everyone were already there and ready.

" Hello... I guess everyone's fired up today." Aichi said

" Of course we are!" Naoki said

Aichi then looked at the members all ready for the fight as he sighed.

" ... And now, let the competition between the Cardfight Club and the Student Council begin!" Aichi announced

" If you lose, your club will be disbanded immediately. Are you prepared for that?" Naitou ask

" To attain the promised land, I shall fight with all my might." Eru said

" Good luck, everyone!" Aichi cheered

" Back at you." Misaki said

" If we lose to these amateurs, the new name of the Cardfight Club's gonna be 'mud'. So let's show 'em we're out of their league." Naoki said

" Right! This is also so that we can participate in the Vanguard Koshien!" Shingo said

" We'll win at all cost!" The three said

 _" Everyone's really fired up..."_ Aichi thought while sweat dropping

 _" I wonder who I should fight."_ Pontifex said

 _" Not you too..."_ Aichi thought

" It's the first round. Starting players, please step forward." Aichi said

" Alright, I'll go." Naoki said

" Excellent. Then I shall be your-" Naitou said but was cut off

" I'll go!" Maki said

" Nagashiro-kun..."

" We'll save our trump card until the end. Please leave this fight to me." Maki said

" I'm the trump card? V-Very well, then." Naitou said

Maki and Naoki then stepped up to the table.

" In order to preserve the order of this academy, I'm going to do everything in my power to annihilate you. Please be ready for that, Naoki Ishida-kun." Maki said

" I'm down with it. But you'll be sorry later, Secretary!" Naoki said

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The fight started as both fighters made their starting moves as both managed to ride to grade 2 with it being Maki's turn. She dealt Naoki 3 damage during that turn, causing him to have four damage by the end of her turn.

" Ishida volunteered to do this, yet he's already on the ropes!" Shingo exclaimed

" That Maki girl..." Misaki said

" Indeed. She's a superior student who graduated first in her class from middle school, so I scouted her out right away." Naitou said

" No matter how good her grades are, it don't mean she's good at Vanguard! I ride! Detonix Stinger Dragon! Imaginary Gift, Accel II!" Naoki declared as he drew one card

" That's..." Aichi exclaimed

 _" He learns fast. He's already picking up on the second Accel. It increases your hand and adds power..."_ Pontifex said

" Stinger's skill activates! I bind Kaivant! Furthermore, Stinger and Thunderstorm gets a power up! I call Hammerknuckle Dragon! Counterblast! I bind Spiritual Tree Sage, Irminsul!" Naoki declared

" He eliminated the front row!" Shingo said

" Now she can't intercept!" Aichi said

" I call! Go, Thunderstorm Dragoon!" Naoki declared

" I guard with Irminsul!" Maki declared

" I ain't done yet!" Naoki said as he rested Stinger

" Watering Elf guards!" Maki declared

" Twin drive! Firet check. Second check!" Naoki declared

" A critical trigger!" Aichi exclaimed

" I give all of the effects to Hammerknuckle Dragon! With a boost from Photon Bomber Wyvern, Thunderstorm Dragoon attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" No guard!"

" Hammerknuckle Dragon attacks your Vanguard!" Naoki declared

" The power is 29,000." Misaki said

" No guard. Damage check!" Maki deckared and checked for triggers

" That makes 4 damage!" Shingo said

" What are you doing, Nagashiro-kun?!" Naitou ask

" This is a team competition. If you lose here, it's all over for us." Suwabe said

" Would you please be quiet? You're distracting me." Maki said

" O-Okay."

" Here I go! I ride! Maiden of Trailing Rose! Imaginary Gift, Force II!" Maki declared and placed it on her left side front row, " Put forth your buds, my green soldiers! Now, sleep within my flowers' embrace!"

" Wait a sec! You're not really an amateur, are ya? I can tell you're used to playin'! It ain't just your own hand. You've even got a perfect grasp of how my units work!" Naoki said

" Oh, true..." Aichi said

" When'd you start playin' Vanguard?!" Naoki ask

" Th-That has nothing to do with you! With a boost from Plant Token, Kaivant attacks your Vanguard!" Maki declared

" I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle and two Photon Bomber Wyvern units!" Naoki declared as he placed them in the Drop Zone, " Nothin' to do with me?! Nah, it's got plenty to do with me! You're in love, right? Then come and play with us!"

Maki slowly blushed and turned away.

" You have no right to say that!" Maki said before turning back to the fight, " I'm simply fighting to maintain order at this academy! That's my duty as a Student Council member! With a boost from Plant Token, Trailing Rose attacks your Vanguard!"

" No guard!"

" Twin drive! First check! Second check! Critical trigger! I give the power to my front row Plant Token, and the extra critical to Trailing Rose!" Maki declared

 _" Knowing Naoki-kun, it isn't over yet."_ Aichi thought

" Damage check! First check! Second check!" Naoki declared

" A heal trigger?!" Maki exclaimed

" Sorry, Secretary." Naoki said as he healed a damage point

" My turn isn't over yet! Go, my flowers!" Maki declared as she rested the Plant Tokens

" Riki, I need you!" Naoki said as he placed Riki on the Guardian Circle

" My turn is over." Maki declared

" He held on!" Shingo exclaimed

" Sheesh. That's why I can't quit Vanguard. There's so many good players I ain't met yet! It's my turn! I ride! Detonix Drill Dragon! Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Skill activates! I superior call Stinger! Skill activated! I bind Kaivant! Here comes the clincher! Detonix Drill Dragon attacks! Twin drive! First check! Second check! Critical trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Naoki declared

Maki checked for her damage triggers as she placed the sixth card in her Damage Zone.

" I lost." Maki said

" You did it!" Shingo exclaimed

" I take back what I said!" Naoki said as he walked over to Maki, " Sorry I called you an amateur. Let's play again sometime, Secretary."

Naoki reached out his hand to her as she looked at it in hesitation.

" M-My name is... Maki Nagashiro." Maki said as both shook hands

 _" Aichi. I want to go up now."_ Pontifex said

 _" Don't you want to wait a little while longer?"_ Aichi thought

 _" No, it's fine. Let me take over."_ Pontifex said

 _" Okay..."_

" Misaki-san, do you have the deck?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, here it is." Misaki replied as she handed him a deck

" I'll be up next. Who will be my opponent?" Aichi ask

" Wh-Wh-Wh-What should we do?!" Suwabe exclaimed

" There's no choice, I, the trump card, will-" Naitou said but was cut off by Eru's scream

" I see... Your craving for prey is that strong? Very well! Then I shall go next!" Eru said

" Hey! You don't get to decide that!" Naitou exclaimed

" I am Eru Nakagami, the leader of the Psychic Research Society. My alternate name is Almighty Eru! With my cosmic power, I shall consign you all to oblivion!" Eru said

Aichi silently set the deck down and breathed out as he allowed Pontifex to take over. As soon as he opened his eyes, the air in the atmosphere changed, which became obvious to Misaki and Naoki.

" He's here." Naoki said

" When I think about it now, that deck Pontifex asked me to make suits him well." Misaki said

" What kind of deck is it?" Naoki ask

" You'll see." Misaki replied

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Arise, Vanguard!"

" I ride Entertain Messenger!"

" I ride Vermillion Gatekeeper!"

" Draw. I ride! Starting Presenter! Using Entertain Messenger's skill, I draw one card. And with Starting Presenter's skill, I soulcharge. Turn end." 'Aichi' declared

" My turn! Draw! I ride! Prisoner Beast! Skill activated! Soulcharge! I call another servant of darkness! Prisoner Beast! Soulcharge! I attack your Vanguard!" Eru declared

" No guard."

" Drive check! No trigger." Eru declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger. I draw one card and give the power to my Vanguard." 'Aichi' declared

" Turn end."

" He stopped the attack with a damage trigger!" Shingo exclaimed

" Pale Moon... A tricky and manipulative circus. A perfect deck for someone such as the Pontifex." Misaki said

" I can tell." Naoki said

" Draw. I ride! Jumping Jill! Starting Presenter's skill. Soulcharge and I put one card from my hand into the Soul. And if I choose to, I can superior call the unit I just Soulcharged. Come on out... Nightmare Doll, Erin! I call Nightmare Doll, Beverly!" 'Aichi' declared as he placed the unit behind Jumping Jill

" Is this really his first time using this deck?" Maki ask

" Aichi chose a Pale Moon deck, which specializes in calling units from the Soul. It's a completely different deck and mechanics from his usual Royal Paladin. Plus, he only got it just now. This deck was just made yesterday." Misaki said

" But he's using it so easily..." Maki said

" That's Pontifex for you." Naoki muttered

" Erin attacks your rear guard Prisoner Beast!" 'Aichi' declared

" No guard!"

" With a boost from Beverly, Jumping Jill attacks! Drive check! Draw trigger! I give the power to Jumping Jill and draw." 'Aichi' declared

" Damage check! No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride! Werewolf Sieger! I call! Gywnn the Ripper, Alluring Succubus! Go, my servant of darkness! Werewolf Sieger attacks!" Eru declared

" No guard."

" Drive check! Critical trigger! I give the power to Gwynn and the critical to Sieger!" Eru declared

" Damage check. First check. Second check. Front trigger. My front row gets +10,000 power." 'Aichi' declared

" With a boost from Alluring Succubus, Gwynn attacks!" Eru declared

" I guard with Starting Presenter." 'Aichi' declared

" Turn end! ... Have you seen this? Residing within my right arm... is the power of a god!" Eru exclaimed as he removed the bandages on his arm

" Wh-What is that?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Could it be... the seal that locked away Apollyon, dragon god of destruction, in volume 4 of Darkness Summoner? No, wait... Is it the crest of the Demon King that appears in So What If My Wife is a Dark Elf From Another World?! Hold on. It could be the seal pf the Gotham clan that appears in chapter 134 of Galaxy Hero Mission! ... But still, all those bear a slight difference from this one..." Misaki pondered

" Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naoki exclaimed

" Misaki-san, are you talking about light novels?" Shingo ask

'Aichi' took a deep breath to hold in a sigh as Eru laughed.

" It seems you have the wrong idea, little girl." Eru said

" What?"

" This wasn't inspired by another outside source. It's my own original design!" Eru declared

" Wh-What?!"

" Um, Misaki-san...?" Shingo ask

" I believe that he didn't recognise what I was talking about, but I don't recognise what he was talking about either. That is no cheap imitation or ripoff. H-He might be... the real thing!" Misaki exclaimed

" Th-The real thing?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Don't he gotta take entrance exams this year?" Naoki ask

" That will likely be difficult, in more ways than one." Maki said

" I agree..." Naitou said

" Indeed." Suwabe added

" Nonsense! I have obtained the power of God Hand, the power of destruction and creation! There is nothing that I fear!" Eru said

'Aichi's' eyebrow soon twitched in irritation as he took his turn.

" Stand and draw. Deceiving acts to excite the audience. The puppet of deceit appears onstage. I ride! Nightmare Doll, Caroll! Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Draw. Caroll's skill. When she appears, I look at the top five cards of my deck and place one of them into the Soul. If it's a grade 3 'Workeroid' unit, I can call it to a rear guard circle. Come on out! Nightmare Doll, Alice! The rest of the cards goes back into the deck and I shuffle it. Beverly's skill. When a 'Workeroid' is placed in the same column as this unit, she can give that unit +5000 power." 'Aichi' declared

" That makes Caroll's total 17,000!" Naoki exclaimed

" Is this really the first time he's using the deck...?" Misaki exclaimed

" Caroll attacks your Vanguard!" 'Aichi' declared

" No guard!"

" Twin drive. First check. Second check. Front trigger. I give the power to the front row. Erin attacks." 'Aichi' declared

" Guard!"

" Alice attacks!" 'Aichi' declared

" No guard! Damage check! No trigger." Eru declared

" Alice's skill activates. Counterblast and Soulblast. She moves into the Soul and from the Soul, I call out another unit. Jumping Jill. And I activate two skills. First, Jumping Jill's skill. Erin moves back into the Soul and I call Alice out again. And then I use Caroll's skill. If a grade 3 'Workeroid' unit moves into the Soul, I discard two cards from my hand and Counterblast. I superior ride Nightmare Doll, Caroll from the Soul! Minus one drive." 'Aichi' declared

" What?!"

" A superior ride from the Soul?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Draw. Skill activated. I look at the top five cards of my deck once more and put Caroll into the Soul. Since a grade 3 'Workeroid' was placed into the Soul, I can superior call it." 'Aichi' declared, placing Caroll on the second Accel Cricle

" A superior ride and superior call?! With that much linking of skills, it's hard to believe this is the first time he's using the deck." Maki said

" Beverly's skill. If another 'Workeroid' appears in the same column as her, that unit gets +5000 power. Now, my Vanguard attacks once again." 'Aichi' declared

" I guard with Cursed Doctor!"

" ... Drive check. Draw trigger. I give the power to Alice and draw. Alice attacks your Vanguard." 'Aichi' declared

" No guard!"

" Jumping Jill attacks!" 'Aichi' declared

" Guard!"

" Caroll attacks your Vanguard." 'Aichi' declared

" ... No guard!"

" Turn end."

" Amazing! He drove him to five damage in one turn!" Naoki exclaimed

" It's hard to guard against seven attacks like that without a damage trigger." Misaki said

" Good one. But now I'll reveal... my other secret power!" Eru said as he removed the bandages on his face

" Th-That's..."

" The eye of a deity that sees through all things. God Eye!" Eru said

" So it appears." Maki said

" Yeah, but he must've drawn that on himself!" Naoki exclaimed

 _" ... The amount of idiocy in this room is off the charts for some reason..."_ 'Aichi' thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly

 _" Calm down... The fight will be over soon..."_ Aichi communicated

" Stand and draw! I ride!" Eru declared as he took out five light sticks, " Extol my virtues, O spirit king who rules over the five elements! Master of Fifth Element! Bestow the power of Heaven upon me!"

" A Protect II..." Naoki said

" My power will continue to accelerate. Call!" Eru declared, calling Prisoner Beast and Dantarian, " Until eventually, it will blow past the speed of light!"

Eru then used both of Prisoner Beast and Alluring Succubus's skills.

" Then I will become the universe itself!" Eru declared as he called Gywnn and Soulcharged again

" Gwynn got Protect II, so that's +5000 power and +10,000 shield!" Maki exclaimed

Eru then used Gwynn to retire Alice.

" That's the clockwork to Aichi's main attack pattern. He took it out." Misaki said

" Watch this!" Eru exclaimed as he rested Dantarian

" I guard with Rainbow Magician." 'Aichi' declared

" Yield before the laws of the universe!" Eru exclaimed as he rested Gwynn and Prisoner Beast

" I guard with Hoop Magician." 'Aichi' declared

" This is bad." Misaki said

" How so?" Naoki ask

" When Fifth Element attacks, if his Soul has 15 or more cards, and he then puts all of the cards from his hand and Soul into the Drop Zone, he can superior stand all of his units." Misaki explained

" What?!"

Eru took out all the cards from the Soul and discarded his entire hand to use the skill.

" Come forth, power of destruction and creation!" Eru exclaimed

" No guard."

" First judgement! Second judgement!" Eru declared as he flipped the top two cards which revealed no triggers

" Damage check. I got a Front trigger. +10,000 power to my front row." 'Aichi' declared

" Receive the baptism of the universe again!" Eru declared as he stood and attacked with his units again

" Dantarian's attack can't hit any of my units, so... I'll guard with Beverly for your Vanguard's attack." 'Aichi' declared

" Very well! Tremble in anticipation! First judgement!" Eru declared as he flipped the top card

" A critical trigger!" Naoki exclaimed

" Gwynn, receive the power of the universe! Second judgement! It's not over yet!" Eru declared as he rested Gwynn

" No guard."

'Aichi' took the two damage, leaving him on five damage.

" Well, I guess that evened us out. But this is the circus' finale. For the finale, these three cards will come up on stage. Once again, the puppet of deceit comes back on stage! I ride! Nightmare Doll, Caroll! Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Draw. Caroll's skill. I look at the top five cards of my deck and put Alice into the Soul. I shuffle the rest into my deck. Beverly's skill. My Vanguard gets +5000 power. Come on out, Alice!" 'Aichi' declared, putting Alice on the third Accel Circle, " I call Amaranth Beast Tamer and Comicality Chimera! Let's see how long you can hold out. My rear guard Caroll attacks Dantarian!"

" No guard!"

" My Vanguard Caroll attacks Gywnn without the boost!" 'Aichi' declared

" Sadistic as always..." Naoki muttered

" No guard!"

" Twin drive. First check. Second check. Heal trigger. I give the power to Comicality Chimera and I heal one damage point. Amaranth Beast Tamer attacks! Skill activated. I move Caroll into the Soul and she gets +3000 power. Now, Caroll's skill. I discard two cards from my hand and superior ride! Nightmare Doll, Caroll! Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Draw. Minus one drive. Using Caroll's skill, I look at the top five cards of my deck and put one of them into the Soul. I'll put Beverly, but I can't call her." 'Aichi' declared

" Th-The fourth Accel Circle!" Shingo exclaimed

" Beverly's skill. My Vanguard gets +5000 power." 'Aichi' declared

" I guard with Werewolf Sieger!" Eru declared

" Without any boost, Caroll attacks once more!" 'Aichi' declared

" I guard with Blitzritter!" Eru declared

" Drive check. No trigger. Alice attacks." 'Aichi' declared

" I guard with Alluring Succubus!" Eru declared

" H-He managed to pull through... Now just three more attacks." Naitou said

" But he has only one card in his hand..." Suwabe exclaimed

" Plus, Alice's skill..." Maki exclaimed

" Skill activated. Counterblast and Soulblast. I move Alice into the Soul and superior call Nightmare Doll, Roda. Roda's skill. For every 'Workeroid' unit in my Vanguard and rear guard circles, she gets +2000 power. That's a total of +8000 power with four 'Workeroid' in the Soul. And... Caroll's skill." 'Aichi' declared

" Huh?!"

" I discard two cards from my hand and superior ride! Nightmare Doll, Alice! Imaginary Gift, Accel II! Draw. Minus one drive. Skill activated. When Alice appears on the Vanguard Circle, I can superior call a 'Workeroid' unit from the Soul. I superior call Jumping Jill! Jill's skill. I move Amaranth Beast Tamer into the Soul and superior call Caroll. Beverly's skill. My Vanguard Alice gets +5000 power." 'Aichi' declared

" Wh-Wh-What's with that field deployment?!" Suwabe exclaimed

" Five Accel Circles and on top of that, he still has all of his front row units are standing again!" Shingo exclaimed

" I-It's kinda creepy even when he's on our side..." Naoki said

" Are you ready? My Vanguard Alice attacks with a boost from Beverly!" 'Aichi' declared

" No guard...!"

" Drive check. Front trigger. I give all effects to my front row." 'Aichi' declared

" I accept my destiny! Final judgement... No trigger." Eru declared as he placed the card in his Damage Zone, " I see. You were also a descendant of the chosen. I lose."

'Aichi' sighed after that as he looked behind at his teammates, who were flabbergasted by what happened.

" Are you sure this is your first time using the deck?" Misaki ask

" It takes research to do this. Plus, it's to my liking." 'Aichi' replied

" That's... pretty fearsome." Naoki said

" I'm heading to the toilet for a bit. Continue the third round without me." 'Aichi' said

Shingo and Suwabe began their fight while 'Aichi' walked out of the room after that.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 40! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Once he arrived in the school's toilet, 'Aichi' splashed some water onto his face as he sighed and looked at the mirror.

" ... You've gotten pale after just three weeks." 'Aichi' said

 _" Maybe it's just because I have a weaker heart... I guess carrying a child isn't as simple as I thought it was."_ Aichi communicated

" It's never simple. You're only lucky to be able to skip seven months for it." 'Aichi' said

 _" I know... Anyway, are you going to rest now?"_ Aichi communicated

" ... Yeah. Good luck." 'Aichi' said

He closed his eyes before opening them again. Aichi then went back to the clubroom to see that Shingo had already defeated Suwabe and Naitou had declared something shocking.

" Aichi Sendou, I appoint you to be my exclusive fight advisor!" Naitou announced

" ... Huh? Huh?! M-Me?!" Aichi exclaimed

And so, that was how the fight between Naitou and Misaki started, with Misaki winning the fight after Naitou decided to stop asking for Aichi's help in the middle of the fight. This allowed them to keep the club and have enough members for the Koshien. After that, it was already evening as they said their goodbyes to each other as Aichi smiled after seeing Kai.

" Kai-kun!"

Kai made a small wave to him as he went over to his side.

" I'll be going off first." Aichi said

" Yeah! See ya!" Naoki said

" See you tomorrow." Misaki said

" I'll see you tomorrow, Sendou-kun." Shingo said

Aichi waved goodbye to his other friends before heading off with Kai. Seeing Aichi smiling brightly, Kai knew what was going on as he smirked a little.

" You finally have the club?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" Will it really be alright?" Kai ask

" All of them were enjoying playing Vanguard so I'm sure the club will be fine." Aichi said

" I see. That's good to hear." Kai said

" What about you? Will you be joining the Koshien? Morikawa-kun and the others seem to really need you in the club." Aichi said

" ... Well, I'll think about it. If you're in, then maybe I should participate." Kai said

" That's great! They'll be so happy!" Aichi exclaimed

" I can't wait to fight you too." Kai said

" Me too!"

 _" I don't get why you two are so excited. It's still playing Vanguard, right?"_ Pontifex ask

 _" All these while, we've always fought face-to-face and amongst friends. This time, we'll be facing in a big tournament as rivals. The feeling will be completely different, just like the Asia Circuit."_ Kai thought

 _" I don't really understand, but I'm just an observer anyway. If it gets interesting, maybe I'll consider watching."_ Pontifex said

 _" It'll definitely be!"_ Aichi thought

 _" With you, the Asia Circuit Champion, I would expect the crowd to anticipate your matches. Do a good job if you want to win."_ Pontifex said

 _" ... About that. I don't really understand... Why... are we obsessed with winning and getting to the top?"_ Aichi thought

 _" Didn't you tell me before? It was because..."_ Kai thought as he paused and pondered, _" ... Now that you said it... Why?"_

 _" ... Don't bother about that for now. Focus on the Koshien and win."_ Pontifex said

 _" Y-Yeah..."_

Aichi and Kai then looked at each other, having the same questions in their minds. Once they arrived back home, Kai immediately started on making dinner while Aichi went to take a shower. After Kai had finished cooking some dishes, he took his turn to shower while Aichi looked around to see if he could help with anything. A few minutes later, Kai came outside to see that Aichi had set the table for dinner and sat down beside him before both started eating.

" It's delicious!" Aichi exclaimed

" Glad it's to your taste." Kai said

" Yeah! ... Hey, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" What is it?" Kai ask

" Kamui-kun has been hanging out with Kyou-kun at Capital recently, but he just doesn't seem right." Aichi said

" What do you mean?" Kai ask

" Kyou-kun doesn't look like he's very interested in Vanguard anymore, not like the last time I fought him." Aichi said

" The boy that pushed you into a corner last year suddenly lost interest in Vanguard? ... That is weird." Kai said

" And I think Kamui-kun might be helping him but it doesn't seem to be working." Aichi said

" I see. Let's think about that next time. Finish your dinner first." Kai said

" Okay..."

They continued eating as time passed. Two days later, Kai held Aichi's hand as they walked out of the apartment together.

" Where are we going, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" Somewhere. You'll see when we get there." Kai replied

" O-Okay..."

The two continued walking as they soon arrived at the park. Kai brought Aichi to a bench and signalled him to sit before he sat down beside Aichi.

" How nostalgic. This is where we first met and where you taught me the first basics of Vanguard." Aichi said

" It was just deck building though." Kai said

" But it allowed us to meet." Kai said

" Yeah!"

That was when they heard footsteps approaching them as they turned to see Mitsusada.

" I haven't seen you two for awhile." Mitsusada said

" Aren't you..." Kai said

" Mitsusada-san!"

" I saw on the news that your club is aiming to win the Vanguard Koshien. I saw your captain shouting it on TV." Mitsusada said

" Oh... Kai-kun, you haven't joined it, have you?" Aichi ask

" That idiot could never win against me after all." Kai said

" Cut them some slack. Just swallow that pride of yours and join." Aichi said

" ... I'll think about it." Kai said

" My school, Harumi High, is aiming for the win. Even now, we're doing intensive training at Voyage." Mitsusada said

" My school too. We recently had new members, so they're still learning the ropes." Aichi said

" That's great news. Then, won't the two of you want to come over to Voyage with me?" Mitsusada ask

" Really?" Aichi ask

" ... No thanks. Aichi and I have something to do." Kai ask

" But Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" Please! The truth is... I took the wrong train and got lost!" Mitsusada laughed as he scratched the back of his head

" ... M-Mitsusada-san..."

Kai sighed as they looked at each other before nodding. Kai took out his phone to check the map but Aichi stopped him.

" I somewhat remember the road towards there. For now, if we really can't find it, then we'll check for directions." Aichi said

" Well, you have been there twice already. Okay then, lead the way." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The three started walking as they soon arrived at a roadside.

" We should be close by now." Aichi said

" Are you sure?" Kai ask

" Of course I am." Aichi said

" Oh, it's Koutei!" A voice exclaimed

They looked in front to see Nagisa and three boys.

" Hi, Nagisa-chan and... who, again?" Mitsusada ask

" You can call them the Three Stooges." Nagisa said

" We're not the Three Stooges! I'm Tsuneto." Tsuneto said

" I'm Carl!"

" Kei!"

" Oh, right! It just slipped my mind." Mitsusada said

" What are you doing here? My brother's been at Voyage for awhile now." Nagisa said

Mitsusada laughed nervously after that.

" Another slip-up?" Kei ask

" Wait, are you lost?" Carl ask

" Atten-shun!" Nagisa commanded as the three did as told, " Face... right!"

They turned to their right as they soon spotted Voyage.

" Voyage is right there!" Mitsusada exclaimed

" Come on, let's go! We'll escort you!" Tsuneto said

The three boys then started pushing them as they were soon shoved into Voyage and soon spotted a fight going on.

" That's... Kyou-kun?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hm? Isn't that... Ultra Rare's Rekka Tatsunagi?" Kai wondered

" That makes ten losses in a row. Can you keep going?" Rekka ask

" Huh? Kyou-kun fought until the end...?" Aichi muttered as he slowly smiled

" Of course he'll keep going! I'm right behind you, Kyou!" Kamui said

" Kyou-kun! Don't give up!" Aichi shouted

" You..."

" Brother!"

" You just have to imagine it!" Aichi shouted

" Imagine it..."

" Can we get started?" Rekka ask

" Y-Yeah!"

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

The fight started after that as Kai looked around to see that some fighters around them had finally recognised Aichi. He then moved closer to him when Aichi was concentrated on the fight below while Tetsu made his way up to them.

" Like me, Kyou was deleted, but he's recovered this much. That boy, Kamui Katsuragi, has played a major role in his recovery. However... the effects of Delete are still there. Something crucial is missing. If we could figure out what that is, I might be able to get my mojo back." Tetsu explained

" ... I see."

" Stand and draw! ... Imagine it..." Kyou muttered as he thought back to Aichi and Kamui's words before looking at the board, " This layout... I've seen it before!"

That was when a memory flashed into both of their minds as Kyou and Rekka winced.

" Wh-What was that?!" Kyou exclaimed

" We've fought each other before today?!" Rekka exclaimed

" ... Imagine it... I have to imagine it!" Kyou said

The scenery around him soon changed as he found himself on Planet Cray. Kyou became overjoyed as he soon continued the fight.

" Here I go! I ride! Dueling Dragon King, ZANGEKI! Twin Swordsman, MUSASHI! You're up! Move up, Million Rat!" Kyou declared

" W-Wait!"

" This time for sure, I'm gonna blow you away!" Kyou declared as he rested ZANGEKI

Rekka took the damage and lost the fight after that.

" I lost..." Rekka said

" I... did... it..." Kyou muttered as he fell back

" Kyou! Are you okay?!" Kamui ask

" I torally forgot how much fun Vanguard is!" Kyou laughed

" Kyou's back!" Kamui exclaimed

" Kyou-kun!"

" Isn't it obvious that Vanguard is fun?" Tsuneto ask

" Maybe he got hit on the head?" Carl ask

" Yeah..."

" Shut up, you third-rate dregs!" Kyou said

" Even his sharp tongue is back!" Kamui exclaimed

" Third-rate dregs?!" The three exclaimed before pausing

" Wh-What does 'third-rate dregs' mean?" Tsuneto ask

" Short for 'three dragons'?" Kei ask

" That's way better than the 'Three Stooges'! 'Three Dragons'! I like the sound of that!" Tsuneto said

" Why don't we make it cooler though? Like 'trio', or 'triple'..." Carl said

" 'Trinity'!"

" That's it!" Tsuneto said

" We are... Team Trinity Dragon!" The three declared as they posed

They all sweat dropped as Kai sighed.

" I don't know the reason why, but for Kyou, beating Rekka was necessary for him to break free of Delete's influence. Which means... if other people who were deleted could also find their triggers..." Tetsu said

" ... You're Toshiki Kai-kun, aren't you?" A voice ask

They turned behind to see a boy wearing the Harumi High school uniform walking towards them.

" The one they call the 'Solitary Fighter'." The boy said

" Who are you?" Kai ask

" Mamoru Anjou. He's a member of Harumi High's Vanguard Club. Like you, he uses a Kagero deck." Mitsusada said

" I've always wanted to fight you, the strongest Kagero user around. Maybe meeting you here is some kind of fate. Including the fact I brought this card here." Mamoru said as he showed him a card

" Card?"

" ... Oh. That's the new Overlord... Dragonic Overlord 'THE END'." Aichi said

" ... Fine then. I'll fight you... but it'll be at the Koshien. You can keep that card." Kai said

" If that's what you want... but I just want to give it to you. I just had a feeling that Overlord had been calling out to you." Mamoru said

Kai looked at the card again before taking it as he took Aichi's hand and dragged him out of the shop.

" W-Wait, Kai-kun!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's our day off from school and I want to spend it with you today. Is that bad?" Kai ask

Aichi slowly blushed as he shook his head and smiled.

" No... That sounds good." Aichi said

Kai smiled as the two started their date. Time quickly passed after that as it was soon the next day. Aichi had just finished school as he walked towards the gate to see Kai and waved to him.

" Kai-kun!"

" Hey, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Are we heading to Capital today?" Aichi ask

" It's up to you. What about your club members?" Kai ask

" They were thinking of the same thing. But they had something to do beforehand, so shall we head over first?" Aichi ask

Kai nodded as a black car soon stopped in front of them. Kai pulled Aichi behind him after that as the window rolled down.

" Hello there, Asia Champion, Aichi Sendou. I am Ushimaru. The Tatsunagi Corporation head, Nome Tatsunagi-sama, requests for your presence." Ushimaru said

" The Tatsunagi Corporation head?" Aichi repeated

" What does he want with Aichi?" Kai ask

" You'll see when we get there. Please come inside first." Ushimaru said

Both looked at each other before hesitantly entering the car as it drove off. They soon arrived at the Tatsunagi mansion and were sent to a room as the screen inside turned on.

" That's... Ibuki?!" Kai exclaimed

" Why is he here? And fighting Suiko Tatsunagi?" Aichi wondered

" He doesn't look well. The way he's fighting is weird too." Kai said

" That must just be outside." Aichi said as he stroked his stomach

" I think I should go have a look. You stay here and rest. You have to take care of yourself." Kai said

" I can handle myself just fine. I'll go with you." Aichi said

" ... Alright then, let's go." Kai said

Aichi nodded as they exited the room and headed towards the fountain to see Ibuki kneeling beside one of the ponds to dry heave.

" Ibuki-san!"

" Ibuki!"

Aichi ran over to him while Kai stopped to look at Nome as Aichi soon arrived to Ibuki's side.

" Are you okay?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Get away from me!" Ibuki yelled as he shoved Aichi away from him

Aichi stumbled backwards from the strong shove as he failed to break his fall and started to fall back. Kai gasped after realising the situation as he quickly boosted his speed to instantly reach Aichi's side and catch him.

" Kai-kun..."

" Are you okay?!" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" ... That was not normal for a human's normal speed." Rekka said

Kai flinched inwardly as he looked away to avoid getting questioned.

" Ibuki! What exactly is going on?!" Kai ask

" Shut up!"

Ibuki then managed to make it back to the fight table as he set his deck down while visibly shaking.

" I'm... giving up... Vanguard!" Ibuki growled

" What do you mean?" Suiko ask

" This deck... I don't need it anymore!" Ibuki said

" Are you sure about that?" A voice ask

They turned around to see Leon and two girls with Ushimaru.

" Who are you?" Ibuki ask

" Leon-kun!"

" He's last year's Asia Champion!" One of the girls said

" Don't tell me you don't know of him." The other girl said

" I was watching your fight. It was a boring fight where you weren't even prepared to atone for your past self." Leon said

" What?!"

" To me, it looks like you're trying to run away from destiny." Leon said

" And what do you know about me?!" Ibuki ask

" If an angry wind still blows within you, then prove it... with a Vanguard fight!" Leon said

" What is with this mansion? Is there a rule where you have to replace 'Hello' with a Vanguard fight?" Ibuki ask as he got ready to leave

That was when he froze in his tracks while Aichi's PSYqualia activated.

" ... I hear a voice..." Aichi muttered

" Huh? Aichi?" Kai ask

" I see. Then you agree to it?" Leon ask

Kai then turned back to see that Ibuki had set his deck on the table as Leon set his deck on the table as well.

" Let's get started." Leon said

" ... Aichi!"

Kai had caught Aichi again after he started to fall back as he noticed that he had fainted.

" Isn't this enough? I don't think I have to stay here and watch this while Aichi's in this condition." Kai said

" ... Very well. You're free to leave." Nome said

" Actually... I find it weird too. Why did you call them here?" Rekka ask

" No reason. It's just for my own observation." Nome said

" ... Although I don't know why you called us here, I do know one thing. Ibuki, whatever fear you have... Discard all of it and fight with all you've got. We are friends after all, it would be weird for me to not understand what you're going through but don't give up." Kai said

" Kai..."

" That's all I can say as your friend. I also want to see you back to your normal self." Kai said

He then carried Aichi out of the mansion before hiding and summoning a cloud to ride back to his apartment. He soon arrived back at his apartment as he unlocked the door and entered it before settling Aichi onto the bed. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower while Aichi suddenly flinched and started to breathe heavily while tossing and turning.

" No... I won't let it..." Aichi muttered

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	41. Chapter 41

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 41! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai soon came out of the shower and soon heard Aichi's pained groans as he rushed over to him.

" Aichi! What's wrong?! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi gasped while his eyes snapped opened as he panted while looking around to take in his surroundings.

" A dream..." Aichi panted

" What's wrong?" Kai ask

" I don't know... It felt like a bad dream..." Aichi said

" You're getting really pale. Do you need some water?" Kai ask

" No..."

 _" ... This is bad."_ Pontifex said

 _" What is it?"_ Kai communicated

 _" Aichi's body is getting a little weaker. Has his powers been blocked because of this pregnancy?"_ Pontifex wondered

 _" Then..."_

 _" Aichi, calm down and take a few deep breaths. Listen, it's close to a month now and it seems like your body can't wait any longer. It's trying to compensate the lost power by leaking out some of mine, but your heart is still unable to handle it. That explains your constant paleness now. Kai, I'm going to speed up the birth right now."_ Pontifex said

 _" What?! But won't there be risks?!"_ Kai communicated

 _" Maybe, but it's better than leaving him like this. Listen, no one must leak this out. Once the baby comes out, you can do whatever you want with it. At the same time, I'll be healing Aichi's heart with my powers from the inside."_ Pontifex said

 _" And then what?!"_ Kai communicated

 _" I just need you to stay strong, Aichi."_ Pontifex said

 _" ... Okay..."_

 _" Then I'll get started. The baby will arrive in eight hours so be ready."_ Pontifex said

Kai nodded as he went over to the kitchen to prepare a few snacks and meal for Aichi to eat and drink before staying by his side. His phone then rang as he picked it up.

" Hello?" Kai answered

 _" I heard you and Aichi-kun didn't go to Capital today. You shouldn't be slacking off before the Koshien!"_ Ren said

" ... Ren. This situation is serious. Aichi's body is very weak right now, so Pontifex is speeding up the birth in order to save him." Kai said

 _" Do you need a doctor called over?"_ Ren ask

" No. I don't want this to leak to the media." Kai said

 _" Don't worry! It's my private family doctor and he has never leaked out any of my family's medical secrets. I'll get him to help while I get baby supplies!"_ Ren said

" Give it another eight hours. We can't speed it up." Kai said

 _" Okay~"_

Kai hung the call up before tending to Aichi as he handed him a cup of water to drink.

" It's okay, Aichi. You're going to be fine." Kai assured

" Kai-kun..."

" Shall we keep talking? That way, it'll put your mind at ease a little." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai took a chair to sit down beside him and held his hand.

" ... In my dream... there was a man with an iron hat..." Aichi said

" A man with an iron hat?" Kai ask

" I can't remember much, but... I do remember that... A fight between the Rainbow will begin soon..." Aichi said

" Between the Rainbow...? You mean..." Kai exclaimed

" The Arcobaleno will have a fight... I can't let that happen..." Aichi said

" Are you sure you're not just imagining it?" Kai ask

" No... It's real... That man exists somewhere right now..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. I'll protect you if it does happen. I won't let you get hurt, even if the Arcobaleno were friends." Kai said

" They are still our friends... If a fight really is inevitable, at the very least, I don't want too many casualties..." Aichi said

" Aichi..." Kai said as he patted his head, " Don't worry. I'm sure we won't."

Aichi's eyes softened a little before nodding as he took a rest and ate a few bites along the way with Kai beside him as eight hours soon passed. Aichi panted and winced as Kai wiped his sweat away.

" It's okay. The doctor will be here soon." Kai assured

There was a knock on the door after that as Kai ran over to open it to see Ren and a doctor beside him.

" We're here!" Ren greeted

" Just in time. It looks like he's starting to feel some sort of pain." Kai said

The doctor entered upon hearing that as he checked on Aichi.

" He's having contractions. I better check if he's ready to push the baby out." The doctor said as he took out a few equipments and went under the blanket

Kai and Ren went over to their side just as the doctor came out and pulled the blanket up.

" We are just in time. I can see the baby's head. He's been pushing for awhile." The doctor said

" Why didn't you tell me?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... I'm sorry..." Aichi panted

" Now, now. This is no time for scolding. Hurry up and support him." Ren said

Kai nodded as he ran over to Aichi's side and held his hand. Aichi then continued pushing according to the doctor's instructions as a loud wail soon pierced the air. Aichi relaxed and sighed in relief after hearing the wail as Kai patted his head.

" You did great." Kai said

" Here. You can cut the umbilical cord." The doctor said as he handed Kai the scissors

Kai took it and cut the umbilical cord after that. The doctor then took the baby to the tub of warm water to rinse off the blood before handing him to Aichi and laid him on his chest. He then cleaned Aichi up before going towards Ren to settle the documents.

" Kai. I'll leave you two to your own time. I'll have the supplies delivered tomorrow afternoon, so have a good rest." Ren said as he shoved a bag to Kai before heading off with the doctor

Kai then opened the bag and blinked before sighing.

" What is it...?" Aichi ask

" A pack of diapers, milk bottles, a milk powder can and clothes with a swaddle. I'll dress the baby up. You take a good rest. Let me pull out that towel under you first." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai pulled the towel with the blood stains on it and tossed it aside before carrying the baby from Aichi. He then set him down on a futon he'd laid out and started dressing him up before swaddling him and putting on the baby hat.

" I don't know if I'm doing this right... but it should do for now. This should keep him warm." Kai said

" So the baby is a boy? I never got to check..." Aichi said

" Yeah, he is. You've worked hard. I'll take care of him from here. We'll name him tomorrow when we wake up, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

Aichi soon fell asleep as Kai patted the baby before putting him down on the futon and got up to clean the milk bottles and sterlised them in hot water. He then started making the milk after checking the internet and walked over to the baby. He then fed him his first milk while yawning and checked the time.

" 4am..." Kai muttered

 _" Aichi's safe now. It was definitely because of this."_ Pontifex said

 _" They're both safe and that's all that matters to me. I never expected to see him after only a month."_ Kai communicated as he looked at the baby

 _" What? Do you regret that he came out too early so you don't feel much emotional attachment?"_ Pontifex ask

 _" Nonsense! Don't talk like that with Aichi and the baby around! And especially since Aichi might be listening to our conversation while he's still asleep."_ Kai communicated

 _" Whatever you say. You should take a few hours of rest after this. Otherwise the baby will whine after waking up. Remember to burp him before putting him back to sleep."_ Pontifex said

 _" You sound experienced."_ Kai communicated as he started to burp the baby

 _" Shut up. I'm going back to sleep. That was tiring."_ Pontifex said

 _" ... Pontifex. Thank you."_ Kai communicated

It was silence after that as the baby's burp broke the silence and Kai smiled before looking at him.

" Have a good rest. I'll make sure that we name you tomorrow." Kai said

Kai laid the baby beside him on the futon as he laid down and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Kai woke up to the baby's cries as he got up and checked on him. That was when a knock on the door interrupted him as he calmed the baby down a little before going to open the door.

" Oh, Ren..." Kai muttered

" Good morning! Wow, it has only been one night but you have intense dark circles already." Ren said

" Don't exaggerate... But the baby had woken up every two hours for feeding and diaper changes. And? What are you here for?" Kai ask

" To have some stuff moved in and ready for you! Have you forgotten?" Ren ask

Kai sighed as he gave Ren some space. Ren then signalled some men to move baby furnitures and items around the apartment as Kai sighed once everything was set and had fed the baby as well.

" I owe you one." Kai said

" You don't have to! We're friends after all." Ren said

They then heard a groan as they turned to see that Aichi had woken up and opened his eyes.

" Are you feeling better?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun... Ren-san..." Aichi muttered

" The doctor will be coming over again later to check on your health and give the documents for the baby. Just rest up more." Ren said

" The baby... Where is he..?" Aichi ask

Kai smiled as he picked the baby up from the futon and placed him beside Aichi. Aichi then turned to him as he patted him while the baby yawned.

" What about his name...?" Aichi ask

" I want to decide that with you." Kai replied

" I see..."

Aichi then caressed the baby's cheek and thought about it.

" ... Tasuku... Tasuku Kai..." Aichi said

" That's a nice name. I like it. Rest more first. You went through a lot yesterday." Kai said

" You should too... You look tired..." Aichi said

" Yeah, Kai! You're been up a few times already and it'll be bad for you to be tired before the Koshien!" Ren said

" There's still a few days left, don't worry too much. I'll get more rest after you get better." Kai said

" ... Now that I think about it, what are you going to tell his family and our friends?" Ren ask

At that, both flinched as Kai sweat dropped. They then looked at each other before to Ren.

" Please tell me you haven't told anyone yet." Kai said

" Well..."

Ren then stuck out his tongue as a tick mark appeared on Kai's head. Before he could reprimand Ren, there was a knock on the door as Kai hesitantly opened the door to Misaki slamming the door open.

" Kai..."

" C-Calm down, Tokura! This suddenly happened, so..." Kai said

" Y-Yo... So, Kai... Mind explaining to us?" Miwa ask as he showed Kai a picture on his phone

Kai turned to glare at Ren after seeing that it was Tasuku as he put up his hands in defense.

" He was cute!" Ren said

" What were you thinking?! If the Student Council finds out, they won't let him off!" Misaki exclaimed

" It just happened! Besides, we don't even know when it happened!" Kai exclaimed

" And you guys sped up the birth? Man, Pontifex sure is powerful. But you'll have your hands full for awhile... Aichi's still famous too, you better be careful of the media." Miwa said

" He'll never be able to join the Koshien either! He needs to be at home for one month and not go outside with the baby! What are you going to do about this?!" Misaki ask

" ... I'll ask his family... It's not like we have a choice." Kai said

" Misaki-san... Don't worry about me... I can still join the Koshien..." Aichi said

" You should be resting right now! Go back to sleep!" Misaki chided

Tasuku then whined as Aichi patted him while Kai ran over to them and carried him.

" Just rest. You can take care of Tasuku once you feel better." Kai said

" ... Okay..."

Aichi then stayed silent as he looked over to the others.

" Everyone... Can you listen to me for awhile...? This is very important... now that some of us are gathered here, I want to talk about something..." Aichi said

" What is it?" Miwa ask

" It's about an upcoming war... A war fueled by that man with the iron hat..." Aichi said

" Like I said, it might just be-" Kai said as he got cut off

" It can't be just a dream...! It was a premonition...! I'm sure of it...!" Aichi said

" Hold up, a war...? Why?" Miwa ask

" To dispel the Curse of the Rainbow... The Curse of the Arcobaleno..." Aichi said

" Huh?!"

" ... I don't wish to see a day where all eight of us will have to fight each other... but my premonitions keeps coming back to haunt me... It's telling me that it will be inevitable..." Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" I know Pontifex's reason for letting Tasuku-kun born earlier than he should have is this same reason too... Pontifex didn't want to endanger both me and him if we were to fight..." Aichi said

" ... I see. So we have to fight, no matter what?" Misaki ask

" ... Yes..."

" It's been awhile, but I guess we're left with no choice. Looks like we'll have to battle again." Misaki said

" That's good to hear." A voice said

Everyone present in the apartment went on alert after that as Tasuku suddenly started wailing. The space around them turned black as a man wearing an iron hat appeared beside Aichi.

" That's..."

" ... the man with an iron hat!" Miwa exclaimed

" Stay away from Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

Kai then tried to run over as his eyes widened when his body couldn't move.

" My body..." Ren exclaimed

" Relax. I'm just here for a greeting. What he said was all true. I am known as Checkerface, also whom he called 'the man wearing an iron hat'." Checkerface said

" Why are you creating war?!" Misaki ask

" Oh, it is not me who wants the war. The Arcobaleno will accept the circumstances and create this war themselves. I am merely an observer." Checkerface said

" What is your motive?" Ren ask

" To allow the Arcobaleno to remove their curse, that's all. But I need this war to determine who would be the winner and have their curse removed. The only problem was getting the last Arcobaleno to participate, but it looks like I wouldn't need to worry. I'll be taking my leave now. I'll be talking to the other Arcobaleno soon. The rules will be set and told to everyone afterwards. We shall meet again." Checkerface said as he disappeared

Kai ran over to Aichi as soon as he could move again and checked on him after setting Tasuku down on the bed.

" Are you alright?!" Kai ask

" Yeah, don't worry..." Aichi replied

" What a mess... We're almost nearing the day to the Koshien and we gotta worry about a war..." Miwa said

" What should we do now?" Misaki ask

" We need to let Naoki-kun and Kamui-kun know... And we need a babysitter for Tasuku-kun..." Aichi said

" ... Let's call your family." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai took out his phone and hesitantly called a number. After speaking on the phone for awhile, they waited a few minutes before hearing running footsteps. Miwa sighed and opened the door as Yosuke ran in immediately without stopping towards Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" P-Papa..."

" We'll leave you guys alone for awhile..." Miwa said

The three then stepped out of the apartment before Kai could stop them as Yosuke grabbed his shirt.

" What do you take my son for?!" Yosuke exclaimed as he shook him

" C-Calm down, Sendou-san..." Kai said

" How do you think I can calm down?!" Yosuke exclaimed

" Papa, you'll wake Tasuku-kun up..." Aichi said

At that, Yosuke stopped as he let Kai go to look over to Aichi again and finally saw Tasuku sleeping soundly beside him.

" ... Alright, but I need an explanation right now." Yosuke said

Kai nodded as he explained everything to Yosuke while he crossed his arms while nodding after that.

" So you two have no idea how and when this happened, then this 'friend' you have helped to speed up the birth of this baby yesterday night and he was just born yesterday." Yosuke said

" Yeah."

" You didn't get drunk or anything?" Yosuke ask

" We don't drink. You can trust us on that. Besides... for something so unclear, it feels so weird and yet... I kept having that feeling that we did do something like that. As if it was a desperate attempt to keep Aichi safe from something, but I can't remember what." Kai said

" I had the same feeling too... But similarly, I just can't seem to remember no matter how much I try..." Aichi said

" While it definitely is weird, I do think that it was kind of irresponsible to not tell our family until the baby was born." Yosuke said

" I'm sorry... I just didn't know how you and Mama will react when you see this..." Aichi said

" ... Aichi, you know that as a family, we will support you. But you need to trust us and tell us everything... I was worried too, because you always had heart conditions when you were young." Yosuke said

" I'm sorry..." Aichi said

" It's okay. I'll explain to your mother later. You should take care of yourself for now. But I am worried about the other thing you told me... A war between Arcobaleno...? From what I heard and seen, CEDEF have Colonello and Lal. And I've been pretty buddy with Iemitsu... I can't betray my own boss either if we were to fight, do you know what that means?" Yosuke ask

" ... I understand. I've never seen you fight before though, so I would love to see how you would fare." Aichi said

" Don't underestimate your Papa!" Yosuke laughed

" Checkerface said that the other Arcobaleno will be informed and the rules will be told to us soon. The bad thing is that the Vanguard Koshien is going to start soon. If the war breaks out in that period of time, we'll..." Kai said

" ... just have to think up of a plan. We can't bring innocent people into this." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Yosuke then stood up as he patted Aichi's head before moving onto Tasuku's.

" I have to go now. Take care of yourself. I'll call you once me and Shizu-chan have discussed things through." Yosuke said

" I understand. See you again, Papa." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

Yosuke then exited the apartment as Miwa and the others entered again.

" So... what are we going to do now?" Miwa ask

" I don't know... As far as my premonitions go, I can't tell when and how the war will go..." Aichi said

 _" ... I have a proposal."_ Pontifex said

" Pontifex?"

 _" Relay this message to everyone. If they want to become stronger, I have a method before the Koshien begins."_ Pontifex said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 42! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

For Tsuna, it was a normal day in Namimmori and he had just returned after school to see Dino and his subordinates gather in front of his house as they went to his room to talk after the sun had set.

" You're saying Dino-san and I have to fight for your sake?! What's this, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I've been thinking about how to explain this but it's fastest if I tell you everything in my dream." Reborn said

" Dream?! Ah... Is it perhaps that nightmare that you were disturbed by yesterday?" Tsuna ask

" That's right. It wasn't a regular dream, because all the members of the Arcobaleno dreamt the same thing." Reborn said

" What did you say?" Dino exclaimed

" That can't be!" Tsuna exclaimed

" After I woke up, I confirmed it with Colonello and Fon, so there's no doubt. In short, that guy used the dream to contact us." Reborn explained

" 'That guy'?"

" The man that made me into an Arcobaleno. The man with the iron hat." Reborn said

" Iron... hat?" Tsuna repeated

" This is the first time I've heard of this." Dino said

" That man appeared in my dream and got straight to the point." Reborn said as he explained about his dream, " To dispel the curse, I want you guys to fight in my place."

" No... I got that part but..." Dino said

" Ehm..."

" What will it be?!" Reborn ask

" Well, that's weird. A request from you. I'll help you." Dino said

" If Dino-san's my ally, I'm not scared either. It's fine for me as well." Tsuna said

" I see. Thank you!" Reborn said as he made his way to the door, " That's good, that's good. Two representatives get. Good, I'm gonna have dinner."

" Wait a minute!" The two exclaimed

" Yes~?" Reborn ask as he turned to them

" Don't 'yes' me! We haven't heard the most essential stuff yet!" Tsuna exclaimed

" What's the curse of the Arcobaleno? Reborn!" Dino said

" It can't be helped. Outside the Arcobaleno, only Lal, Iemitsu, The Ninth and Yamamoto know the story. I have to tell you as well, right? First, I have to make it clear why we eight are cursed. We investigated this as well and there are several theories but we lack decisive proof. However, I'm certain why I got cursed by the Rainbow and became like this. Our appearance have changed." Reborn said

" Appearance...?"

" This isn't my true appearance. The real me is super cool!" Reborn said

" Wha..."

" What did you say?!" Dino exclaimed

After that, they went on to have dinner before seeing Dino off.

" We'll be staying at the hotel, so if anything happens you can get in touch with me there." Dino said

" Okay then. Take care, Dino-san." Tsuna said

" I'll leave the Representative matters in your hands." Reborn said

" Yeah, I'll take care of it." Dino said

Tsuna then thought back to Reborn's words before soon realising something.

" ... Others...? Ah! Then that means...! Are the other Arcobaleno looking for people to fight in their place as well?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Most likely." Reborn said

" If that's the case, it's very likely that many of the strong opponents you've fought with up till now... are being asked to be representatives for the other Arcobaleno." Reborn said

" The strongest opponents... I've fought with...?" Tsuna repeated

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna and Reborn headed towards school together as usual.

" Hey, Tsuna!" Reborn called

" Hm?"

" You're more relaxed than I thought you'd be. After hearing about the truth of the curse that afflicts me... I thought you'd be up all night shocked or something." Reborn said

" Ah... Well, you see... It all just seemed kind of strange." Tsuna said

" After all the battles you've been through, it's been awhile since you've been active." Reborn said

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Tsuna said

" Jyuudaime! Reborn-san!" A voice called

They turned behind to see Gokudera and Yamamoto walking towards them.

" Good morning!"

" Morning, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted

" We heard from Reborn-san! About fighting for the Arcobaleno!" Gokudera said

" Eh?! He told you two, too?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" We're friends to all children!" Yamamoto said

" We're all part of Jyuudaime's Team Reborn!" Gokudera said

" As of when?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Anyhow, having these two on my team... definitely is reassuring!" Tsuna thought

" Ah, that means that the two of you... have heard about the details regarding Reborn's curse." Tsuna said

" I was a bit shocked at first, but I thought something strange was happening this whole time! As soon as I heard the story, I was all fired up!" Gokudera said

" I can't really imagine it right now... But I'd really like to see what he was like before the curse!" Yamamoto said

" Heh... You all want to see it that badly..." Tsuna said

" He has requested us, but as Reborn's ally, what should we as the Jyuudaime's Guardians do? Jyuudaime! Please command us!" Gokudera said

" Eh?! I'm commanding?! B-But I'm not the Boss! I never said I was going to be the Vongola Jyuudaime!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Hahaha! He's as embarrassed as ever!" Yamamoto laughed

" That's not... I'm not embarrassed!" Tsuna said

" Don't think waste your time thinking of anyone that actually would be your ally." A voice cut in

They turned to their side to see familiar faces.

" Bonjour, Blockheads." M.M said

" Ah! It's Kokuyou's... M.M!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Ken Joushima!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Chikusa Kamimoto!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" What are you guys doing here? Isn't this outside your school district?" Tsuna ask

" Idiots."

That was when a figure came out of the mist.

" We came to give you... our declaration of war." Mukuro said

" Mukuro!"

" You..."

" Do you know what I swore I would do no matter what the cost when I got out of Vindice's Prison? Sawada Tsunayoshi... I will defeat you." Mukuro said

" Wha?!"

" I've been wanting to say this to you for awhile now! Is this how a Guardian of the Jyuudaime be acting towards him?!" Gokudera ask

" Kufufufu, Guardian...? Do you think a joke like that is going to stand in the way of my will?" Mukuro ask

" He doesn't seem to have that kind of affiliation at all..." Yamamoto said

" That bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed

" W... Wait, Mukuro! I don't have the desire to fight you anymore! I don't want to fight!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Kufufufu, I thought that might be the case. Of course, that would be if this was a normal fight. But if you had no choice to fight for Reborn's sake, then what would you do?" Mukuro ask

" For Reborn's sake?!" Tsuna exclaimed, _" Then that means..._ "

" I sense th presence of another Arcobaleno nearby... Mukuro and his crew were most likely approached as well." Reborn said

" Precisely." A voice said

They looked over to a bunch of bushes as Verde came out of it.

" I brought Rokudo Mukuro here." Verde said

" Ah! He's the Arcobaleno..." Tsuna exclaimed

" ... Verde!"

" Wha... Mukuro, you... you're going to be the Arcobaleno Verde's representative?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's right. Dr Verde... His head is a bit off and he's a pervert scientist." Mukuro said

" And I think Rokudo Mukuro is an impertinent weidro full of bad habits... He's constantly exceeding my expectations." Verde said

" It sounds like all you guys are doing is insulting each other..." Tsuna said

" A-Are they going to be okay...?" Gokudera added

" You two egotistical self-centered maniacs... fit well together." Reborn said

" Dr. Verde may be a little baby without a cute hair on his body... But we have our reasons. I want to defeat Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want to defeat the mafia family Vongola. Dr. Verde can't stand the sight of Reborn. He wants to utterly defeat him until he doesn't even have it in him to whimper." Mukuro said

" If we become partners, both of us can reach our goals. I want to shudder just at the thought of being near Mukuro. But I don't have any better option than to deal with it and team up with him." Verde said

" Best you hear it from me first. I want Dr. Verde's intellect. In all honesty, I wish he were just a brain and nothing else. With the intellect of the research of an Arcobaleno, I'm actually quite interested to see how much that science can improve our fighting capabilities." Mukuro explained

" And in my case... In order to find a suitable representative, I explored a vast number of possibilities. But unfortunately, the results of my research showed that the best-fitting for the strongest match for my intellect was in Kokuyou. The ultimate was Mukuro's charisma... much to my disappointment." Verde explained

" Cut the crap! If you don't wanna team up then don't do it!" M.M exclaimed

" What an annoying little runt!" Ken exclaimed

" Though it's true... With Verde's intellect and Mukuro's charisma... I can't even begin to imagine how powerful they could be." Reborn said

" Eh?!"

" Anyways, it would seem that we will be your opponents." Verde said, jumping onto Mukuro's shoulder

" Well, then... We're done here." Mukuro said

" Yeah."

" Wait, Mukuro! What about Chrome?!" Tsuna ask

" You can do whatever the hell you want with her, I couldn't care less!" M.M said

" What?!"

" Why don't you go ahead and look after her? I detest the current Chrome." Mukuro said

" What are you saying?! But Chrome has come this far believing in you..." Tsuna exclaimed

" Please, take good care of her." Mukuro said

" You don't have the time to be worrying about other people, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's not just Rokudo Mukuro. You need to realize that close friends you'd never expect can turn into your opponent." Verde said

" Eh?!"

 _" Close friends... I'd never expect?"_ Tsuna thought

The Kokuyou gang left after that as the four continued walking to school.

" Tsuna. Just to tell you, in my dream, I didn't see Aichi at all." Reborn said

" Huh? What do you mean? Isn't he an Arcobaleno too?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah, he is. That man said so too. Apparently, he will still be joining the battle. I tried to contact him this morning, but he never answered the calls." Reborn said

" Maybe he's busy..." Tsuna said

" Probably. He's been excited about the Vanguard Koshien after all." Reborn said

" Vanguard Koshien... It's a big event, isn't it? What will happen if the battles start during it?" Tsuna wondered

" They'll probably think of an idea. It shouldn't be anything to worry about. The thing that you need to worry about is when his team becomes our opponents." Reborn said

" ... R-Right..."

* * *

Time passed after that as night soon fell. Tsuna and Reborn were walking in the city and passed by a store with televisions and saw something.

" It's the broadcast for the Koshien." Tsuna said

" So it happened this afternoon. His club seems to be doing well." Reborn said

" What a relief! They were able to make it through to the qualifiers!" Tsuna said

" ... He looks a little pale." Reborn muttered

" Huh? Did you say something?" Tsuna ask

" Nothing. Come on, we need to hurry and meet Dino." Reborn said

" Y-Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hotel they were designated to stay in, Aichi sat on his bed while rocking Tasuku in his arms and looked out the window. Kai came out of the bathroom and went over to him.

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Luckily, no one realized that Tasuku-kun entered with us." Aichi said

" He was really calm, so I could carry him stealthily in my clouds and Ren's illusions. Are you really okay with sleeping with me? You won't be worried if any host comes in and find us together?" Kai ask

" Don't worry. With Ren-san here, his illusions should suffice to trick their eyes. But I don't know about the other days... No one will be able to take care of him while we're fighting. Mama is busy tomorrow too, that's why he's here." Aichi said

" I've been working on a way to see through my clouds and control them manually. Look." Kai said

A cloud then materialised and floated towards a milk bottle as it made the milk before bringing it over to Aichi. Aichi took it from the cloud as he smiled.

" Thank you, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" With this, I'll be able to feed him, change his diapers and put him to sleep at the same time while at the Koshien." Kai said

" But won't you get distracted and tired?" Aichi ask

" I won't. This is for yours and Tasuku's sake after all." Kai said

" I do feel bad for breaking the rule of having to stay indoors for a month though. I was supposed to be confined indoors with Tasuku-kun for our health." Aichi said

" There's nothing we can do about that. I'll just have to make sure that you two don't get sick." Kai said

" Thank you." Aichi said

" Good luck in the qualifiers tomorrow. Tasuku and I are cheering for you." Kai said

" Thank you. I'm cheering for you too." Aichi said

Both leaned in for a quick kiss before releasing as a figure suddenly entered their room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna had been scooped up by Varia's Belphegor as he dashed into the hotel while he was chatting with Dino and Reborn. Bel then ran into a room as he opened the door and Tsuna saw most of the Varia crew.

" Where's the boss?" Mammon ask

" In the inner office..." Squalo replied

" Okay."

Bel dashed past them and opened another door before throwing Tsuna down.

" Shishi, Boss~ Here's a present." Bel said

" Ow... Why is the Varia here? So the Boss is..." Tsuna exclaimed before squealing as he saw Xanxus' dark aura, " No... way... X-Xanxus?! You came... to Japan...?!"

" Hey, Boss... Dino invited this guy and Reborn to dinner. That must mean they're Reborn's representatives... just like you said." Mammon said

" Ah! That little baby is the Arcobaleno Mammon?! And so the representative... That must mean... Mammon's representative... is Varia?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Well... Of course." Mammon replied

" That's totally... no fair! You're killing pros!" Tsuna exclaimed

Just then, Reborn and Dino burst into the room.

" Just like I thought." Reborn said

" Are you okay, Tsuna?!" Dino ask

" I-I'm fine... This is bad!" Tsuna exclaimed

" In this representative battle... I will erase you!" Xanxus said

" Geh! Me?!" Tsuna exclaimed

That was when Xanxus looked up to the ceiling as the others felt the same thing he was feeling and looked up.

" Who's there?!" Xanxus ask as he fired his gun at the ceiling

That was when a figure emerged out of it and landed.

" Haha! So this is where you were!" The figure laughed

" A person?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Who's there?!" Squalo exclaimed as he ran in with the others

" Fufufufu... So, everything's alright in the end. I'd completely forgotten your room number, hehehe... I was peeking around from outside looking for you guys. Fufu... I am the planner of the 'Representative of the Rainbow'. My name is Tsunomichi. Fufu... I'm here to explain to you the details of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Hahaha!" Tsunomichi laughed

" Wha?!"

" It's you." Reborn said

" Are you the man with the iron hat's messenger?" Mammon ask

" That's me, y'know, ho ho ho! My name is Tsunomichi, he he he!" Tsunomichi said

" Voi! Whaddya mean by talkin' like a frickin' baby?! Are you screwing with us?!" Squalo exclaimed

" Sorry, I'm just a happy drunk, hunkah-hunkah-hee! Er... What was I talking about again? Excuse me, just one second." Tsunomichi said as he took out his glove

" Uwah! There's something written on his hand! Is that a tattoo?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Nope, just notes I made to myself in pen. I've got a terrible memory, you see? Hee hee hee! Ahh, this is righty-hooty-right! I came to explain the ruly-rules of the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, ho ho ho! That's right! First off, I should start with this. Hyaah-hissy hiss!" Tsunomichi laughed

" Is he gonna be alright?" Bel ask

" He keeps laughing... He seems like a happy little kid though." Lussuria said

" This guy's weird." Dino said

" Y-Yeah..."

" For the Representative Battle, each of the representatives gathered by each of the Arcobaleno shall henceforth be regarded as their 'team'. Each team will be given one of these boxes, one by one, ha-hun-hun-hun! The inside of each box is exactly the same. To help explain, I'm going to go ahead and open up Reborn's team's box, m'kay? Ha-hah-hee-hey!" Tsunomichi laughed

" T-Those are..." Tsuna exclaimed

" That's right, wristwatches. Each team will have 8 watches. One Arcobaleno watch, one Boss watch, and 6 Battler watches all for you, ho ho ho! Just as it sounds, the Arcobaleno watch is for the Arcobaleno. The Boss watch is for the leader of the respresentatives. And the Battler watches are for the remaining representatives, hear me? Heeheehee! The rules are very simple. Each team will battle wearing the Boss watch and Battler watches. The team whose watches are destroyed... are the loo-hoo-hoo-hoosers!" Tsunomichi explained

" I knew it... We're gonna fight..." Tsuna exclaimed

" What else would it be?" Bel said

" Alright!"

" This ends my explanation. Thank you for your timey-time-time!" Tsunomichi said and bowed

" But... wait a sec! It's the Arcobaleno's fight! Why is the target the Boss' watch and not the Arcobaleno's?" Tsuna ask

" Voi! Are you an idiot?! It's called a Representative battle because the representatives are fighting, not the person they're representing!" Squalo yelled

" Ah! I hadn't thought of that!" Tsuna exclaimed

" So, are we Arcobaleno... supposed to just sit and watch during the battles?" Mammon ask

" Well, actually... Ah! I almost forgot! Hooty-hooty-hee! Yes, you pretty much will just be watching. Because if you Arcobaleno, who already have very high battle skill, were to fight... and two of your pacifiers were to break at the same time, that would be a huge disastary messy messy messy-poo! However, my superior... told me to inform you that he has prepared a very 'nostalgic present' for you to look forward to, ho ho ho!" Tsunomichi explained

" But why are we using watches? I mean, it might as well have been a keychain or some kind of accessory." Levi said

" You're a smart one! Ha-hun, hahee! Hyaaa-hehehe! You're a regular ol' Einsten, aintcha?! Gyahahaha! Wowee!" Tsunomichi laughed

" What the hell are you talking about?! You pickin' a fight?!" Levi exclaimed

" I'm sorry... Heehee... I forgot, I still have something important to tell you! Ho ho ho. On your watches, you eill find your assigned authorized battle times, m'kay? Heeyheeyheey!" Tsunomichi laughed

" Authorized battle times?" Dino ask

" Yes, these battle times will have time limits attached to them. Each battle will occur during a fixed time period each day, but you won't know when it starts at first. One minute before the battle starts, these watches will display the start and finish time of the battle-attle-hattle-hah!" Tsunomichi explained

" That seems unecessarily confusing..." Bel said

" But having a fixed time once each day, isn't that kind of a little to simple a concept?" Lussuria ask

" Not at all! You see... This fight is a battle royale! Ha-haa! In other words, each and every team will fight each other at the same time. That means, every team other than your own will be considered an enemy-henemy-ho! So you may end up with three or four teams all finding themselves together in one giant clash! Or five teams could possibly even conspire and all gang up and attack one team! Oh so mean!" Tsunomichi explained

" S-Seriously?! I'm frickin' scared!" Tsuna exclaimed

" There's one particular reason that I've come a full four days before the representative battle. This timing was no accident. The reason was that if I explained to you the rules early enough, each team would be left enough time to talk amongst each other and formed alliances, right? Ha-ha-fight! Er, ho-haha! Well, that concludes my explanation!" Tsunomichi said

" Wait. One last question. How will the Rainbow Arcobaleno fight?" Reborn ask

" Ho ho ho! I almost forgot! My superior has informed me that the Rainbow Arcobaleno will not have an Arcobaleno watch for his team and instead, he can represent the team with a Boss watch, he he he!" Tsunomichi explained

" Another strong oppoenent just appeared! Just Kai-san is already hard enough!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Then I'll be heading home now, and how-how-wow!" Tsunomichi said as he went towards the door

" Hey, Mr. Boss-Man. You mind if I leave?" Squalo ask but received no reply

" See ya around! Hahound!" Tsunomich said and closed the door

" Alliances... How very interesting..." Reborn said

" ... Boss... What do you think? We're all Vongola here... Maybe we should ally with them from the start..." Mammon said

" Shaddup! I'm not teaming up with anyone! Now get lost!" Xanxus yelled

 _" End of discussion!"_ Tsuna and Dino thought

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 43! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The four days before the representative battles soon passed as Tsuna looked over to Iemitsu and Basil, who'd returned to stay in his house with Colonello, nervously.

" Ah... Good morning." Tsuna greeted

" Good morning, Tsuna!" Iemitsu greeted

" Good morning!" Nana greeted

While Iemitsu was busy getting seconds from Nana, Tsuna went over to the table and pulled out the chair behind Colonello.

" Co... Colonello... Good morning..." Tsuna greeted

" Yo."

Tsuna then looked over to Basil, who was playing with Lambo and I-Pin, before looking over to Yosuke watching the television.

" Oh... The Vanguard Koshien." Tsuna muttered

" Hm? Oh, you're awake. Good morning." Yosuke greeted

" G-Good morning..." Tsuna greeted

" I'm just watching the replay of yesterday's fight. They'll start the finals while you're in school." Yosuke said

" I-I see..."

" What's wrong, Tsuna? You look preoccupied." Iemitsu said

" Wha? It's nothing..." Tsuna said

" Do you have unfinished homeworks or something?" Reborn ask

" Eh?!"

" Does your stomach hurt?" Colonello ask

" No...!"

" Perhaps the sorrows of love?" Iemitsu ask

" Wha?! It... It's nothing at all! I've got to go, I'm in a rush! I'm just gonna take some bread!" Tsuna said

" Hold on, Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted as Tsuna left, " Jeez, what's with that boy's attitude?! And in front of his own father!"

" It's okay, Nana. I'm the one who's at fault. I've been away from home for too long." Iemitsu said

" ... I'll be heading off too, Boss." Yosuke said as he turned the television off and stood up

" Have some breakfast before going." Iemitsu said

" No, I don't want to be late. Thanks for the offer. I'll be going off now." Yosuke said

" Okay!"

Yosuke then left the house as well.

" He's a nice man." Nana said

" Yeah. His son was on television these few days, so he must be seriously nervous for him." Iemitsu said

" That show he was watching just now? His son was on it?" Nana ask

" The Vanguard Koshien? Who was he watching?" Reborn ask

" Oh, I must've forgotten to tell you! My bad! His full name is Yosuke Sendou. He recently transferred from the Italy company to mine. He's a hard worker." Iemitsu said

" I see. Aichi's father. That makes sense now. Well, Aichi's been doing well and even made it to the finals. Looks like his worries were for nothing." Reborn said

" No matter what he does, that kid is strong, kora!" Colonello said

" But we could never ask him for an alliance. He seems to be avoiding this until the Koshien is over." Reborn said

" I see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking to school while looking at the Boss watch that Dino asked him to put on the night before as he soon bumped into Gokudera.

" Good morning! The day's finally here, isn't it, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera ask

" Yeah... Good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna greeted

" From the second yesterday became today I've been patrolling the area. There's no suspicious activity!" Gokudera informed

" Eh?! You've been doing all that?! Now that you mention it, you look really tired... Are you okay?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Don't worry... It would take more than this to wear me down! More importantly, what are we going to do about the last two members of our team?" Gokudera ask

" That's still being negotiated... I wonder if Reborn will make it in time..." Tsuna said

" Yo! You guys got here early!" Yamamoto greeted

" Good morning to the extreme!" Ryohei greeted

" You bastards are late!" Gokudera chided

" Good morning!" Tsuna greeted

" Today's the day, isn't it? The representative battle..." Yamamoto said

" There's no opening ceremony or anything?" Ryohei ask

" Opening ceremony?! No, all we know is what that Tsunomichi person told us..." Tsuna said

" So does that mean these watches will ring an alarm or something?" Yamamoto ask

" We have way too little information on all this." Ryohei said

" That's true... But for now... Just going to school like this... It almost feels like the world's at peace..." Tsuna said

The four headed to school after that as time passed before school finally ended.

" Classes really ended without anything happening, didn't it? Alright! Then I'm off to baseball..." Yamamoto said

" Do your best, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said

" Ts-Tsuna-kun. I-I'm heading home." Enma said

" Alright. See ya!" Tsuna said

" Hm... Is it over already? Let's go home together, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said

" Ah. You can keep sleeping, Gokudera-kun. I took some work from the staff room so I'm gonna go put it back." Tsuna said

" O... Okay then... Good night..." Gokudera said before plopping back down on the table again

Tsuna walked over to the staff room and returned the work before exiting.

" I'll be going now." Tsuna said before shutting the door and stretched while sighing, " I hope things keep going on like this, uneventfully..."

He went into the toilet when the watch suddenly started beeping.

 _" One minute remaining before battle commencement."_

" No way! At a time like this?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hurried to zip his pants

He then went to wash his hands and ran out of the toilet just as the timer hit zero.

 _" The battle has commenced. The time limit is 10 minutes."_

" 10... 10 minutes..." Tsuna repeated before sensing something, _" Flames...?"_

That was when the wall in front of him exploded in flames before dissipating.

" I'll tell you this first. Don't overthink, just do." A voice said

" Eh? This voice..." Tsuna exclaimed

" What brings me home this time... is work." Iemitsu said, coming out of the smoke with his pickaxe

" D... Dad!"

" It's about time I treat you as an adult. My boy." Iemitsu said

" No way..."

" You remember about the rules of the Rainbow Representatives, right, Tsuna? The representatives wearing watches on behalf of the eight Arcobaleno fight. And if one of the Boss watches, worn only by those amongst the representatives serving as bosses, were to be destroyed... then that Arcobaleno's team has lost. There's a limit to that battle time. 9 more minutes..." Iemitsu said

" I remember all of that!" Tsuna exclaimed

 _" But I wouldn't even want to fight you under normal circumstances... Of all people, my opponent's you, Dad! Wait now... is Dad... even strong?! I've only seen him asleep and snoring away... But... is it going to be alright?"_ Tsuna thought

" If it's the damage to the campus, there's no need to worry! CEDEF will take responsibility and fix it all up. Until then, our specialists' illusions will make it so that nothing can be seen. Well then, how about going into Hyper Mode now? If you can't do it, shall I give you a hand?" Iemitsu ask

" I... I can do it alone! And I was all worried about you!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Worried? Your dad is worried about Tsuna." Iemitsu said

" Wha... What are you talking about?! You don't get it at all! It's not my problem! It's not my problem anymore!" Tsuna exclaimed as he swallowed the pill and went into HDWM

* * *

At the same time, when the watch had started beeping, Aichi and Ren were having their match in the finals.

 _" The battle has commenced. The time limit is 10 minutes."_

" 10 minutes... If it wasn't for the crowd's cheers, everyone would've heard this." Ren said

" Yeah."

" ... So you sense it too. That's quite a few hostile presences." Ren said

" Don't worry. We won't let the Koshien get this easily interrupted." Aichi said

" Say, Aichi-kun. I wonder what's the weather forecast for today." Ren said

" ... Cloudy, with a chance of Rain and Sun." Aichi said

" Wow, that's quite the wild weather we're going to have today." Ren said

" Yeah."

" Well, we'll see how this wild ride will turn out. For now, let's continue our fight. The audience awaits this the most." Ren said

" Of course!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the stadium, Yosuke was keeping watch of the fight while checking his battler watch before hiding when he spotted a few shadows near the entrance.

" Varia...!"

" I do feel bad to interrupt such an important match." Lussaria said

" It's better to catch them off guard while we can. This team is quite strong." Levi said

That was when three people landed in front of them and blocked their way.

" Just the two of you? Has the Vongola Assassination Squad been low on people?" Miwa ask

" Whatever the reason is, you're not interrupting this fight!" Kamui said

" Aichi's team made it this far for that stage. You're not going to get in his way." Kai said

" There's still 9 minutes left. There's still time for you to back out." Miwa said

" That should be our line! We won't hold back!" Lussuria said

That was when a green light flashed above them and they looked up to see Levi's umbrellas and box animal surrounding them.

" Super Levi Volta!"

The lightning discharged from the box animal and umbrellas as it made contact with the three.

" Three down!" Levi exclaimed

" ... Who said so?" Kai ask

As the smoke dissipated, it revealed that Kai's clouds had taken the damage from the lightning.

" No way!"

" Still wanna keep going?" Miwa ask

" Go as wild as you want. Our illusionist is hiding our fight with illusions." Kamui said

Kai then opened his box weapon and unsheathed his sword.

" Of course, that's if you want your watches to get destroyed." Kai said

" ... I sense another team on the way over. Looks like they find Aichi a threat." Miwa said

" This is troublesome..." Kamui said

" Should we ask to have 'that' used?" Miwa ask

" Have confidence. Pontifex trained us already." Kai said

" Yeah, I know but how do you expect us to handle multiple teams?" Miwa ask

" ... No choice. I'll defend the entire stadium." Kai said as he pierced the sword on the sword, " Grow and surround my target."

The ground shook as branches grew and surrounded the entire stadium like a barrier.

" Hey, hey... You didn't have to go that far." Kamui said

" It was needed. Who knows who we'll be up against." Kai said

" Still, you used your sword." Miwa said

" It's fine. I'll fight with my own hands and my own power." Kai said

" What a risk taker..." Miwa sighed

That was when a sound of a missile could be heard as they looked up to see a missile coming towards them. It make contact and exploded while Lussuria and Levi decided to escape. Yosuke shielded his eyes from the smoke before it dissipated to show that Miwa had opened a box weapon.

" Shield of the Sun." Miwa said before sighing in relief, " That was close! Another minute later, we would've been fried!"

" Still, this team might prove to be trouble..." Kamui said

" Show yourself." Kai said

There was only silence as Kai nodded to Miwa. Miwa then lifted up his shield as it shone under the sunlight.

" Dispel!"

A bright yellow light shone around them as Mukuro and his crew soon appeared out of the mist.

" Kufufufu. Now that's a troublesome weapon." Mukuro said

" We got new upgrades thanks to Pontifex. Don't think we'll be simple opponents!" Kamui said

" Your illusions won't work anymore!" Miwa said before thinking, _" Well... When the Sun is still up..."_

" We'd expected you guys to be in Team Reborn, but I guess we thought wrong." Kai said

" Kufufufu. Do not lump me with those people. I still bear hatred to the Mafia." Mukuro said

That was when a loud cheer from the crowd inside the stadium interrupted them.

" Th-That decides it! The winner is Aichi Sendou!" MC Miya announced

" ... Brother did it! He won against Ren Suzugamori!" Kamui exclaimed

" There's a time to be happy and there's a time to be serious, Kamui! Watch your front! We still have 4 minutes!" Miwa exclaimed

" Here they come." Kai said

" Heh! Let's see how you'll handle this attack, byon! Kong Channel!" Ken declared as he changed to his Kong Channel form

" There's no need for Mukuro-chan to use his powers!" M.M said

" The three of us will be enough." Chikusa said

" Kufufufu. You three are getting too excited. We should have more fun with them." Mukuro said

Kamui then took out a box weapon as he injected his flames and caught two daggers.

" Don't hold us back, Kai!" Kamui said

" When have I ever done that? Like I said, I can still fight without my sword." Kai said

" Be careful, you two!" Miwa exclaimed

Mukuro tapped his trident on the ground as lava shot out from the ground.

" Another illusion?!" Miwa exclaimed as his shield shone

Kai then looked at the lava as his eyes widened. He then pushed Miwa and Kamui away before the lava could touch them.

" Kai?!"

" Be careful. That lava had real heat." Kai said

" Huh?! Isn't it an illusion?!" Kamui exclaimed

" ... His gloves... I see. You are _that_ Arcobaleno's representative." Kai said

" Kufufufu. Take a wild guess." Mukuro said

" The Arcobaleno, Verde, has you as a representative. That glove on your hand is a device that turns your illusions into reality." Kai said

" What?!"

" That's not all that he made real!" M.M said as she pulled out a gun

Miwa used his shield to protect them from the bullets while Ken and Chikusa ran up to them. Kamui deflected the yo-yos while Miwa turned to block Ken.

" There's more where that came from, byon!" Ken said

" Kufufufu. There's still one minute left. Let's hurry and destroy at least one watch." Mukuro said

He tapped his trident again as the three spilt into many.

" Wha?!"

" Gotcha!" M.M exclaimed as all the illusions surrounded them and ready to attack

" Create a defense barrier!" Kai exclaimed

" Yeah!"

The three lit up their flames while the illusions started to attack. That was when Kai smelled a faint scent of osmanthus.

" Slice them apart." A voice ordered

Sharp osmanthus petals fell from the sky and sliced off all the illusions as Mukuro also disappeared from the melee.

" What was that?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That Rokudo Mukuro you guys were facing is also an illusion. That device is really amazing. He could be in so many places at one time with that." Aichi said as he walked out of the entrance

" Brother!"

" Is everyone alright?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" I'm glad I made it in time." Aichi said

That was when their watches started beeping again.

 _" The battle has ended."_

" That was some chaos... If the Varia had came all at once, then we might have been in trouble. Mukuro's gang was strong too." Miwa said

" You should retract these branches, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai pulled his sword out from the ground as the branches went back into the ground and the markings all disappeared. Aichi ran over to hug him as soon as the branches were gone as Kai returned the hug.

" Congratulations on your win. How's Ishida doing?" Kai ask

" I came right after his match started. But I am worried though, he hasn't been acting like himself ever since he bumped into Ibuki-san yesterday." Aichi said

" Ibuki?"

" Did he have a beef with him before?" Miwa ask

" Uh... Maybe he was angry about that day... That day we first met him at Fukuhara High, where he was insulting me. I didn't really take it to heart, but Naoki-kun was extremely angry." Aichi said

" ... Man, he picks a fight with almost anyone now." Miwa sighed

" At the same time, it felt like this isn't the second time we've bumped into him. I feel like... somewhere in the past, I have fought him before. But when I tried to remember that fight, my mind just comes up as blanks..." Aichi said

" That's weird... Well, he definitely was different before, I had that same feeling too. But the Ibuki now... has definitely changed, we can be assured of that fact." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Come on, we should head back in before anyone realises that the 'you' that's in the stadium is just an illusion." Kai said

" Okay."

The four went back into the stadium afterwards after hanging their box weapons back onto their waists whole Yosuke retreated for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the others were in the diner as silence hung in the air before Ryohei explained what had happened during the ten minutes before Gokudera and Yamamoto also told them about how they had managed to escape from Hibari, who was in Fon's team, and got out with their battler watches unscathed.

" Next is Tsuna, let's hear what happened." Reborn said

" Eh? ... Um... I... I lost... to my dad." Tsuna started

" What?! You lost?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" To your father...?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" In an instant, he hit me and rendered me unconscious. But for some reason, he didn't destroy my Boss Watch." Tsuna said

" Eh?"

" Why?"

" So that guy really does care about his own son! Maybe I've changed my opinion of him a bit!" Ryohei exclaimed

" Don't be ridiculous. The Iemitsu house isn't that naive. It was because we made a trade with him. I came upon Iemitsu standing above Tsuna's defeated body. In exchange for not destroying his Boss watch, I said we would team up with them." Reborn explained

" An allaince with Colonello's team?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Iemitsu's battle strength is his strategy. From the very start of the battle royale, until the teams start to diminish, it's best to ally yourselves with wherever the majority of team are as that gives you the greatest potential of lasting while exhausting yourself the least. But if you're too obvious about it from the start, all the other teams will gang up on you immediately. Colonello and I are rivals as well, and neither of us really ever wanted for us to team up with each other, but it had to be done. If we lost now, there would be no meaning to anything, so I went along with it... We were lumped up into Iemitsu's strategy." Reborn explained

" The Jyuudaime's father is really something... It's not easy, but let's do it..." Gokudera said

" But at least this lets us be allies with Sawada's powerful dad! We didn't even have to ask!" Ryohei exclaimed

Tsuna slouched onto the table while letting out groans of frustration as Reborn smirked. That was when their watches started beeping again.

 _" Well done, everyone. This announcement is coming from all the participants of the representative battle's watches. I am the proprietor of the 'Representative Battle of the Rainbow', Checkerface."_ Checkerface announced

" Proprietor... That iron hat man from Reborn's dream?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah, this voice is definitely him." Reborn said

 _" Every future battle will occur exactly like this one did. And after each battle, I will report each team's ranking. A hologram will be broadcast out from your wristwatches with this information."_ Checkerface explained

" He's right!" Tsuna exclaimed as the hologram appeared

" Hey, look! One team managed to defeat 5 already!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Team Verde... What do they have up their sleeve?" Reborn wondered

" So, in other words, we definitely have to watch out for Team Verde." Yamamoto said

" Do you have any other comments?" Reborn ask

" Um, Reborn-san! I've been thinking... We all have to go to school... So we won't be able to take the offense if battle happens during that time... All we can do is sit and worry about when the enemy might attack... So for the duration of this battle, how about we take a short absence from school?" Gokudera ask

" It's definitely an issue with you students being in school for half the day... But as a home tutor, I have certain standards for my representatives... I don't want your schooling to suffer as a result of this fight. As the right arm for the next Vongola Family, you should be able to handle both at the same time, right?" Reborn ask

" D-Damn right, I can! Of course I can handle it! Just watch me!" Gokudera exclaimed as he shot out of his seat

" You got all worked up out of nowhere..." Yamamoto chuckled

" I've been thinking... This last battle, I was late in rushing over to you guys... So I should spend the day close to Namimmori Middle School as well..." Dino said

" I've already prepared all the necessary arrangements for that..." Reborn said

Dino then turned to his side to see Romario.

" Wha?! Ro-Romario?! When did he get here?!" Dino exclaimed

" Go search for people we can rope into being our two remaining representatives. Dismissed." Reborn said

" Oh, now that I think about it... his team never made a move, huh?" Yamamoto ask

" If you're talking about Aichi, I wouldn't think it would be easy for him to be a sitting duck. His team just let an opponent off lightly just so that the Koshien finals wouldn't get disrupted." Reborn said

They then turned to the television in the diner as they watched as Aichi's club received the flag of victory.

" We missed the entire finals!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" But they made it!" Ryohei said

" For some reason... I have this feeling that they're confused about something. Their faces show it a little." Tsuna said

" Maybe the excitement of the champion title is getting to their head." Gokudera said

 _" Miss Idol... To join our Cardfight Club, there's just one condition."_ Naoki said as they turned back to the television

 _" What condition?"_ Kourin ask

 _" You've gotta beat a member to become a member!"_ Naoki said

" Huh?!"

" Is he serious?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's Naoki Ishida after all." Reborn said

 _" I'm a strong fighter. Beat a member of your club, you say? ... I challenge you to a fight."_ Kourin announced as she pointed to Aichi

 _" ... Me?"_

" ... HUH?!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 44! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

At the diner, Tsuna and the others watched the match between Kourin and Aichi. Right as evening started to fall, the match ended with Kourin's win as they soon left the diner.

" He was close!" Yamamoto said

" He was pulling back his punches!" Ryohei said

" Knowing Aichi, he wouldn't hold back even against an idol. That was a fair fight." Reborn said

" Besides, the advantage was at that idol's side. Her superior ride chain was what messed up his field and hand." Gokudera said

" That's true." Tsuna said

Dino and Ryohei then went their own way while Tsuna hesitated to go back home when Yamamoto offered to let him stay at his place as night fell.

* * *

At the same time, Aichi and the others had just finished the after party for the Koshien as they settled back into their rooms. Aichi strolled happily towards the sleeping Tasuku as he carried him and sat down on the bed.

" It's finally the last day we're staying in this hotel." Kai said

" I can't wait to go home. The Koshien was fun though!" Aichi said

" It was." Kai said

Tasuku shifted a little as he smiled before going back to his sleep. Aichi and Kai smiled afterwards.

" Tasuku seems to be congratulating you too. You did great today." Kai said

" Yeah!"

" ... I know that you're happy now too, but this matter will become serious if we start becoming too lax. What are we going to do about the representative battle? Reborn has been contacting us these past few days. It might be for an alliance." Kai said

" I don't plan to lose in this battle, but I don't plan to get everyone be put into danger just for me. Even though I'm an Arcobaleno, I can still find no curse that had been put on me. Not even the Sky Arcobaleno's 'short life' curse. I want to win this battle and see him again. Checkerface... He must surely know who I really am and why I have this pacifier." Aichi said

" Haven't you found your purpose in life already? Why risk you life for an answer like that?" Kai ask

" It just never made sense... Remember how we are reincarnates of another species that lived on this planet? So why...? Up until now, none of those memories really returned. I only see bits and pieces of memories that aren't mine and yet, they still don't make any sense." Aichi said

 _" ... That's because you two only got back a fragment of those pieces of memories."_ Pontifex said

 _" Pontifex!"_

 _" It's safe to say now, that you two can take back those memories soon."_ Pontifex said

 _" Really?"_ Aichi thought

 _" Remember back at the Shimon Island? That cave where you two went into and where Kai got those rainbow rings. Once you two enter that place again, the answers you're looking for can be found there."_ Pontifex said

 _" But what will happen once we do get those memories back?"_ Kai thought

 _" It depends. What you will do once you get those memories back will be determined by the both of you. Tomorrow's the second day and it's an off day because of the Koshien. Head to the Shimon Island and find that cave again."_ Pontifex said

 _" ... Let's head off early so that if the battle were to start again, we would have enough time to return for it."_ Kai thought

 _" Okay..."_

" We'll travel there by my cloud. It shouldn't take us too long. We still have enough supplies for Tasuku, don't we?" Kai ask

" Uh..." Aichi muttered as he rummaged through the baby bag, " I'm guessing just enough for the next morning."

" That should do. I was thinking of going there now. No one will be checking on our rooms, so they won't know that we left." Kai said

" Okay..."

Kai opened the window as they sat on a cloud and flew into the sky. Tasuku sneezed once the wind blew on him as Aichi straddled the cloth a little tighter and hugged him.

" It's okay, Tasuku-kun. We'll head indoors again soon." Aichi said

" Sorry. The wind at night is cold after all." Kai said

" It's okay. He'll be able to endure it. He was strong enough to endure the forced growth after all." Aichi assured

" Yeah. But it's still not too good to let you two stay out like this for so long. We're arriving." Kai said

The cloud moved towards the island as Kai quickly located the cave and they landed. As they entered the cave, the entrance was quickly sealed off as they looked at each other in worry.

" ... Let's keep going." Kai said

" Yeah..."

The two walked further into the cave and finally found the mansion as they carefully entered it. Under Pontifex's instructions, they soon arrived at a large door and looked at it.

" It's huge..." Aichi said

" Moreover, you seem to be really familiar with this place, Pontifex." Kai said

 _" You've got to be joking. I knew because you two lived here in the past."_ Pontifex said

" ... Is that so?" Kai muttered

 _" Anyway, try opening the door."_ Pontifex said

Kai carefully pushed opened the doors as they slowly entered the room. They then looked around as they noticed the different weapons surrounding them.

" Weapons...?" Kai muttered

 _" Yeah. These seem to be your collections of different weapons. Each weapons uses different types of elements."_ Pontifex explained

" Our collections...?" Aichi repeated

 _" Both of you made all of these weapons together in the past. Using different elements and items, these powerful were made but the both of you never got to try them."_ Pontifex said

" Is it because... we died?" Aichi ask

 _" Yeah."_

" ... On the back of my head, I feel like I remember why. It's because of some curse." Kai said

 _" Yeah, but that curse has already been lifted. There's no need to worry about it now."_ Pontifex said

" ... I don't feel surprised. I feel like I knew what you would say. I don't get it. Our memories... Why are they so jumbled up...?" Aichi ask

 _" Don't worry about it too much. It's more important that you get back some of your memories first. If you stay here longer, those crystals you saw in that cave will enter you and an old memory will be given back to you. It'll take at least an hour and at least a few more days to sort those memories."_ Pontifex explained

" I see..."

Just as he said that, two crystals flew into their bodies as they jumped in surprise a little.

" Just now..." Aichi exclaimed

" Another memory. For now, I know that your past name was Reah and that we have lived here before." Kai said

" Same for me. Your past name was Lin and that we both lived here before." Aichi said

 _" Both memories match. Then we'll just have to wait for the rest of the memories to return."_ Pontifex said

That was when the weapons around them shook and flew up.

" W-What is it?!" Aichi exclaimed

 _" This is..."_ Pontifex exclaimed

Their rainbow rings glowed as their hands were pulled forward by a mysterious force and the weapons all entered the rings before the light faded.

" The weapons!" Kai exclaimed

 _" ... This is interesting. They must've created this function solely for this purpose while I was asleep. Those rings have stored those weapons, so freely use them for yourselves."_ Pontifex said

" B-But..."

" It's as if your past selves made all these for this battle. But for Aichi's past self to see this far into the future would mean... they had already known that their deaths were going to befall them." Pontifex said

" My past self saw this coming?" Aichi ask

" Apparently so. And if so... that means they have other plans for you guys." Pontifex said

" Huh?"

That was when another light glowed from their rings and balls of light flew out of them. The crystals around the cave started to get absorbed into the balls of light before turning into masks. Before the two could take a closer look at them, the masks flew onto them and covered their eyes before disappearing.

" What was that?" Kai ask

" Masks that took in all those memories... Just what were they planning?" Pontifex wondered

" So they must have done all this while you were asleep." Aichi said

" Yeah. Well, it doesn't matter. We've already came for what we needed. Let's leave now. The mansion will continue to exist as long as your souls continue to live and reincarnate." Pontifex said

" Okay..."

" Isn't this good news? You two can get some rest at the hotel and your baby can also sleep peacefully without getting moved a lot." Pontifex said

The two looked at each other before nodding as they headed out of the mansion. The cave's entrance had opened up again as Kai used his cloud to fly them back to the hotel. They then settled on the bed and fell asleep together.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna and the others had their usual routine in school with Dino joining as a school teacher. In the evening, Reborn brought them to a mansion where Yuni and her Family were staying in as she led them to the living room to sit them down for tea.

" This tea is delicious." Reborn said

" Thank you!" Yuni exclaimed

That was when two teens peeked at them at the door before running off.

" Were those two brats just now Bluebell and Nosaru?" Tsuna ask

" That's right. I've gotten to know them really well, and we hang out all the time now." Yuni said

" What are Gamma and Byakuran up to?" Tsuna ask

" Tazaru, Torikabuto and Daisy all had their watches destroyed by Team Verde." Yuni replied

" Yeah, we've been hearing about that ever since yesterday..." Tsuna said

" Well, Gamma just won't accept Byakuran's mannerisms and attitude... And Byakuran doesn't listen to him at all... They don't really get along at all..." Yuni said

" I totally understand..." Gokudera said

" Um... Yuni..." Tsuna called

" Yes?"

" I know that all the other Arcobaleno are trying to win so that they can return from being a baby to their normal form... But what about you, Yuni?" Tsuna ask

" The curse I had put on me is different than the other Arcobaleno, so removing it is a bit different as well... My curse is the fate of the Arcobaleno of the Sky, a 'short life'." Yuni explained

" What?! So then that means if you win the representative battle, you'll be able to live longer?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Don't even think about it!" Yuni exclaimed

" Eh?"

" Please, fight for Uncle Reborn with all the strength you have. I'll be fine." Yuni assured

" But... Your life, Yuni..." Tsuna said

" Don't start worrying about other people in this fight. In this next battle... two teams will be eliminated." Yuni said

" Eh?! Two teams will be eliminated?! You're saying that two teams are going to lose in this next battle?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's right... Though, that's what my clairvoyance tell me..." Yuni said

" But in the future, I saw every single one of your predictions come true!" Tsuna exclaimed

" The Arcobaleno of the Sky possesses a superior gift for clairvoyance. So you don't know which teams are going to lose?" Reborn ask

" Correct. I can't see it clearly." Yuni replied

As they continued discussing, the door soon opened.

" Sorry to keep you waiting~ Our allied... Team Reborn." Byakuran greeted

" Byakuran... and Gamma?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" We've been waiting, Byakuran. It was you who healed that huge wound I receiced before the inheritance ceremony, right? I still haven't expressed my gratitude to you properly. Thank you!" Yamamoto said as he bowed as thanks

" Ah, that was just luck. I thought that had no chance of working... I can't believe it actually healed you." Byakuran said

" H-Hey... Seriously?!" Yamamoto exclaimed

They then discussed about what had happened to their team the battle in the first day as they soon got to another topic.

" Yuni. I have one more thing to ask you. Have you been able to see Aichi's future with your clairvoyance lately?" Reborn ask

" ... I don't know. I noticed too. He hasn't been making a move. I thought that maybe it was because he was really busy with the Koshien..." Yuni said

" He really looked like he was..." Tsuna said

" But it's not like him... He wouldn't want to miss a battle like this... I'm sure he has something that he desires from Checkerface as well... However, every time I try to see into his future, my clairvoyance kept getting blocked out." Yuni said

" You can't see his future?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" It was the same for Kai-san. I could see the future of his other teammates though. It's as if... my clairvoyance is being selectively blocked from seeing their future." Yuni said

" That said, Aichi has his own clairvoyance too. He is still learning to use it properly, so the only person or thing that can tap into that power is..." Reborn said

" ... Pontifex!"

" Pontifex must be willingly blocking out your clairvoyance. He's definitely up to something." Reborn said

" Now that I think about it... maybe the reason Aichi-san was even allowed to fight..." Gokudera exclaimed

" It's probably because Pontifex became the 'Arcobaleno' of that team. After all, those two are in the same body. What do you think would happen if they switched roles?" Reborn ask

" It's hard to think about it... Pontifex can manipulate memories and creates things out of nothing. His battle prowness is at a pretty high level too. It'll be hard for us to deal with him if he becomes our enemy." Yamamoto said

" Yeah, that's why we have to hurry and try to get in contact with them." Reborn said

" But how do we do that? He's not picking up your calls, right?" Tsuna ask

" We can only keep trying before today's battle starts." Reborn said

" ... If you want, I do know something about Ai-chan and Kai. It's about their previous lives before this." Byakuran said

" Huh? You mean, in the past?" Tsuna ask

" That's right. I don't know for what reason, but I do know one thing. Those two were at a whole different level in their past lives. From my research in the future, the Shimon Island you guys went to was also hiding their secrets and memories." Byakuran explained

" Ah! That time, after our battle with Daemon... Kai-san did sneak off to go back there with Aichi-san!" Tsuna exclaimed

" During your battle with Daemon, something must have triggered those past memories and they went back there." Byakuran said

" Not only that. Although I couldn't see his future, I did see an image. However, no matter how much I think about it, that image doesn't make sense. It's as if... It's neither a image from the past nor a image of the future." Yuni said

" Neither an image from the past or the future?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Is that even possible?" Yamamoto ask

" Sawada-san. When you started Vanguard, you only had Blond Ezel as your main unit so why is there Raven Haired Ezel in it?" Yuni ask

" Huh? Well, I was... handed it? ... That's odd. I can't remember who gave it." Tsuna said

" Wasn't it... Uh... I don't know either." Yamamoto said

" Heh! A baseball freak has a memory of a baseball too! I know that I can remember it! It was handed by-" Gokudera paused before thinking, " ... What's this...? Even I can't remember..."

" What's going on?" Reborn ask

" Those who had gotten involved with Vanguard are missing something. Or more accurately, they've lost some parts of their memories that happened over this past year." Yuni explained

" Then the reason why Sendou and the others looked confused when they stood up at that champion spot... Is it because they found out that they were missing something?" Gokudera ask

" I can't be sure. The reason could be anything." Yuni said

That was when their watches started beeping.

 _" 1 minute until battle commences."_

Their teammates all burst into the room and was ordered to take their positions.

" Yuni... It's Team Verde, isn't it..." Reborn said

Yuni nodded in response.

" Mukuro and them are coming?! This is bad!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Spanner and I are just engineers, we don't have to fight, right?" Shoichi ask

" Yeah..."

" You're not respresentatives, so just hide in the basement." Byakuran said

" That reminds me... Who's the boss of Team Yuni? Is it you, Byakuran, or Gamma?" Tsuna ask

" We decide it with Rock, Paper, Scissors. Yesterday was Gamma-kun. Today is me. Shall we go then?" Byakuran ask

" Be careful, everyone..." Yuni said

" We'll be here, inside." Reborn said

" Everyone...? ... Understood." Gamma said

" Gamma...!" Yuni exclaimed

They all headed outside and positioned themselves.

" It's a night battle." Yamamoto said

" I'm bad enough at spotting illusions normally, and now it's pitch black to top it off!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Let's not have a repeat of yesterday's failure." Kikyo said

" That goes without saying!" Zakuro exclaimed

" I'll keep watch from above. I can lure out the enemy easily from here. I'll give it everything I've got..." Byakuran said as he flew up

" I'm going too!" Tsuna said as he went into HDWM and flew towards Byakuran

" I never thought this day would come." Byakuran said

" I'm counting on you to watch my back. I can trust you, can't I, Byakuran?" Tsuna ask

" Who knows. That is for you to decide." Byakuran said

 _" Battle has commenced. The battle period will last 30 minutes."_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 44! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Tsuna and Byakuran were now back to back with each other as six minutes soon passed.

" ... I really can't understand... You, who in your bloodthirst and frenzy killed countless people as you controlled every parallel world... And yet now, for the sake of one lone Arcobaleno's curse... You're willing to fight with all your strength?" Tsuna ask

" Hmm... I see... You must think I must have some kind of ulterior motive for participating in this representative?" Byakuran ask

" ... I don't know. When we were in the future, up till the very end... I was never able to understabd your feelings..." Tsuna said

" Ah... You really lay it out there, dontcha, Tsunayoshi-kun! That's why you're so trustable! Yuni-chan keeps telling me, although I haven't been sure what she's been talking about, that the two of us have a lot in common." Byakuran said

" Eh?"

" The two of us seem useless when the world is at peace, but in times of emergency, we truly shine. Like during my game in the future, when it came to breaking the rules... You seem to want to say you wanted to do things properly for the sake of your friends... Currently, I'm probably similar to how you were back then. For the sake of that child... I'm giving it my best." Byakuran said

" Byakuran... You..." Tsuna exclaimed

" Nyuuuu! Wh-What?! The telephone poles are multiplying!" Bluebell exclaimed

" Is it an illusion?! But I don't feel any Mist flames!" Tsuna exclaimed

" This is definitely the work of Verde's machine! I'm gonna head for the rear!" Kikyo said

" I told you that Verde's machine can convert illusions to reality, right? Real objects won't emit any flames. But since it puts stress on the illusionist, they've got to have him hiding inside a shelter somewhere. Ah! That car wasn't parked there earlier, was it? Perhaps it's Mukuro-kun?" Byakuran wondered as he fired his dragon

As soon as it made contact and the car exploded, a guy ran out of it.

" Guess not. Just an ordinary person." Byakuran said

" Byakuran!"

That was when they heard a voice shouting.

" Incoming!"

They looked all around them to see missile firing.

" Here they come." Gamma said

" Missiles! From every direction!" Gokudera exclaimed

" I'll destroy them with my gloves' flames." Tsuna said

" No, no. We've got to make sure we protect your Boss watch, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said as the missiles closed in on them and exploded

Everyone managed to protect themselves using their flames as a shield. As the battle went on, Mukuro destroyed Zakuro's watch using his illusions while Kikyo released his Open Carnage Box. That was when a strong light from a distance blinded them and bullets shots scattered and hit many of them, except for Tsuna's team.

" Wha... What was that just now?!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pulled his fist out of the illusion Mukuro created

 _" Are you hanging in there, Tsuna?"_ A voice called out from his headphone, _" Since you didn't come back home yesterday... Your mom was worried that we might even have had a fight, you know? She's sharp, huh?"_

" Da... Dad?!"

 _" Bingo~ That strike just now was a bullet from curse released Colonello. We're aiming from a location 5 kilometers away. Since we plan to take a second shot soon, will you take Gokudera and Yamamoto and get away from there immediately?"_ Iemitsu ask

" A second shot?!" Tsuna exclaimed

 _" Mukuro and Byakuran will be taken down with the next hit... I don't want you guys, our allies, to get dragged in as well."_ Iemitsu communicated

" Take down... Mukuro and Byakuran? That kind of thing...!" Tsuna exclaimed

 _" If it's Colonello, it can be done. Don't worry."_ Iemitsu communicated

" That's not it! We have formed an alliance with Team Yuni as well! Mukuro and his team are enemies, but I can't just stand by and let Byakuran and those guys get eliminated, can I?!" Tsuna exclaimed

 _" That has nothing to do with my team... We're in a rush, so get out of the way already~"_ Iemitsu communicated

" ... I refuse!"

 _" ... Is that so? Well~ It can't be helped then~ If that's the case, we hereby terminate our alliance with Team Reborn. We'll make you guys our targets as well."_ Iemitsu communicated

That was when the communication started to emit static noises as another voice was heard.

 _" If that's the case, then my team will be allying with Team Reborn. Don't think bad about us, Papa."_ The voice said

" This voice...!" Tsuna exclaimed

 _" It's been awhile, Tsuna-san. It felt like ages since we last talked to each other."_ The voice communicated

" Aichi-san!"

 _" Sendou, your son is on the line."_ Iemitsu said over the communicator

 _" Huh? ... Aichi?"_ Another voice ask

 _" Papa, if you are following the orders from Team Colonello, then we can't help it. For this representative, we'll be enemies. But I guess that means that you can't visit me anymore."_ Aichi communicated

 _" Huhhhh... Don't take it so seriously. You can't be seriously banning me from visiting you because of this."_ Yosuke communicated

 _" Well, you know I can. This conversation is over. Fire the second shot."_ Aichi communicated

A shadow then came in front of Tsuna as his eyes widened. It was Aichi, holding a communicator to his mouth.

" I'll definitely block it." Aichi said

" Aichi-san!"

 _" You can't be serious. You saw the damage done already. You can't protect yourself and plus, what will you do about my grandson if you got hurt?"_ Yosuke ask

" Huh? Grandson?" Tsuna repeated

" ... Papa. You're hereby banned from seeing me for a month. I don't care what you say, but I won't show myself for what you just said." Aichi said as his lips twitched

 _" I-It was an accident!"_ Yosuke exclaimed

" Jeez! Alright, just fire that second shot already!" Aichi exclaimed as he turned to Tsuna, " Once I block it, head towards the beam's general direction. I'll follow after you once I finish up here."

" ... Okay. But you really don't need my help...?" Tsuna ask

" Not really. Although we are an alliance now, I can't guarantee that we will stay that way forever. But for now... Let's defeat our fathers." Aichi said

" ... Yeah!"

Aichi smiled a little before turning to see a small beam charging up in the distance and lit up his rainbow ring.

" Come, sword of piercing light." Aichi ordered as a new sword appeared out of the ring and he hooked it on his waist, " Once I stop the shot, just go."

" Yeah!"

Aichi took his position and drew the sword as pulled the sword back while his other hand hovered below it. The blade then glowed a strong white light as they saw the shot being fired.

" Pierce through!"

The white light fired from the blade as both attacks collided. Tsuna took the signal and started flying towards Iemitsu and the others. Aichi pushed on as the light pushed the shot back and towards the mountain.

" This is bad, kora! Dodge it!" Colonello exclaimed

The four dodged the attack as they looked at the hole behind them the moment the light faded away.

" That attack melted the rocks!" Lal exclaimed

" Tsuna is coming over too. Leave this to me, Colonello. Save your uncursed time." Iemitsu said

" Roger. Present stop." Colonello said as his pacifier returned and he reverted back to his baby form, " It's all yours, Iemitsu, kora!"

As both Tsuna and Iemitsu's flames collided, Colonello and Lal stood aside while Aichi floated down from behind Yosuke.

" You're full of surprises. When did you learn that trick?" Yosuke ask

" I learnt it just now. It surprised me too." Aichi replied

" So... where is he? I don't see him today." Yosuke said

" He's at home. I wanted to come alone and he wouldn't let me go but I managed to persuade him." Aichi said

" You'll get sick if you stay out too late." Yosuke said

" I don't think you should worry about me for now. I'm going to have to destroy your Battler Watch." Aichi said

" Just because you're my son, I won't go easy on you." Yosuke said as he lit up the Storm flames and pointed his gun at Aichi

" As usual, you have a poor choice of things." Aichi said

" Well, I _am_ your Papa after all. It would be bad to not have a plan beforehand. And... I wouldn't want to lose to my own son either." Yosuke said

" I feel the same. But then again, I do want to make sure I don't hurt you too much." Aichi said as he lit up his rainbow ring again while the sword went back into it, " Appear before me, Black Lily."

A black lily appeared from his ring as it soon transformed into a rapier.

" That's another new trick. You've gotten stronger." Yosuke said

" Yes."

As the two collided their attacks, Tsuna and his father continued to fight when Tsuna was knocked down and his HDWM went out when Iemitsu sat down, saying that the fight was boring.

" W... What did you say?! A... Are you making fun of me?!" Tsuna exclaimed

Aichi glanced over to him as he sighed under his breath.

" As useless as usual..." Aichi muttered as he dodged another bullet while Yosuke noticed his change in demeanour

" Well... Say something!" Tsuna exclaimed as Iemitsu stayed silent, " Don't ignore me! Do you hear me?!"

" ... Take off your Boss Watch. I'm gonna smash it." Iemitsu said

" Wh... What the hell?! What could make you think I could possibly do that?!" Tsuna exclaimed

Iemitsu then gripped the rock beside him and lifted up a giant boulder.

" In that case... Your father will smash it by his own hand." Iemitsu said

" That's some father and son relationship, huh?" Aichi ask

Yosuke stayed silent before sighing.

" Hey, who are you?" Yosuke ask

" ... I'm your son, of course. Why would you ask such a question?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... You're not tricking me with that kind of aura you're starting to spill out." Yosuke said

" ... What a bother... And I thought that I had been acting to the T... You didn't say that your father was so good at this, Aichi." 'Aichi' said

 _" Well, your expression and tone had changed a lot after what happened..."_ Aichi communicated

" I just spoke the truth. That Sawada is really ridiculously useless at catching onto people's words." 'Aichi' said

" That sharp tongue of yours will be the thing that gets you exposed, Pontifex." A voice said

Kai jumped down from the sky and landed beside 'Aichi'.

" You came out in the end?" 'Aichi' ask

" I can't trust you to take care of Aichi's body." Kai replied

" What's the meaning of this?" Yosuke ask

" This is... an entity living inside of Aichi. Our representative Arcobaleno, but looks like he switched roles with Aichi." Kai said as he showed his Battler watch with 'Aichi' written on it

" He sure doesn't fail to entertain though. His training in Italy is proof of his strength." 'Aichi' said

" That's enough messing around. Let Aichi fight again. When did you even make the switch anyway?" Kai ask

" Who knows." 'Aichi' said

Kai checked his watch as the text changed from 'Aichi' to 'Pontifex' as he sighed.

" And you. Don't just let him make the switch." Kai said

" I'm sorry..."

They then heard a gunshot as they looked down to see the boulder Iemitsu holding getting shot through with a bullet as it shattered.

" Wow..."

" ... And? You were talking about an entity?" Yosuke ask

" Y-Yes..."

" For how long?" Yosuke ask

" ... It... hasn't been that long... That entity was the reason why I could even get pregnant in the first place..." Aichi muttered

 _" Don't complain about me. You two are always fawning over the child."_ Pontifex said

Aichi blushed while Kai had a tinted shade of red as he looked away.

" W-We should go now..." Kai said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai then used a cloud to let them sit on before floating up.

" Wait! Am I still banned from seeing you?!" Yosuke ask

" ... I'll think about it." Aichi said

Yosuke stoned in shock as the two flew away. A few minutes later after a mysterious man gave Tsuna a lesson, and with a few blows exchanged, the timer went off on their watches as Iemitsu hit Tsuna away and both their flames went out.

" You've gotten better, Tsuna. You were seriously going for my Boss watch, but you couldn't get to it. How was it? It was fun." Iemitsu said

" Fun? As if. With a fight where either of us could have easily died, how could it be fun?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Tch. In that way, you're exactly like your mum..." Iemitsu said

" ... Dad."

" Hm?"

" Next time, I won't lose!" Tsuna declared

" Good."

" By the way, who was that person in a suit just now? Thanks to him, I didn't lose..." Tsuna said

That was when an explosion cut his thoughts off as they turned to the forest. Yamamoto and Gokudera emerged from the smoke on a bicycle.

" It was a good idea to speed up with a bomb, huh?" Yamamoto ask

" Shut up! It was hot as hell back here! Ah! J-Jyuudaime! We're late!" Gokudera exclaimed

" We came flying here." Yamamoto said

" Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto!"

" Both of you are burnt..." Iemitsu said

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Kai was still transporting Aichi and himself back to his apartment when Aichi's breath hitched sharply and he fell to his knees while gasping for air.

" Aichi! Aichi?!"

His pacifier starting glowing as Kai gasped.

 _" It hasn't glowed ever since the eight Arcobaleno gathered... What's going on?! ... An ominous flame presence..."_ Kai thought

Kai held Aichi tightly as he continued to gasp.

" It's okay, calm down! I'm here with you!" Kai exclaimed

Soon, the pacifier stopped glowing as Aichi's breathing soon calmed down and Kai let him go.

" You okay?" Kai ask as he wiped a few stray sweat from Aichi's forehead

" ... Yeah... It was a weird feeling..." Aichi muttered as Kai held him to his chest, " I couldn't breathe properly... and it was like my heart was being torn apart..."

" ... Pontifex, what's happening?" Kai ask

 _" Something triggered the powers, that were not meant to flow out of my seal yet, to pour itself out suddenly. His body went into temporary shock from the sudden surge of power, but I managed to push those powers back into my seal."_ Pontifex explained

" But what caused this reaction? His pacifier was glowing too..." Kai said

 _" A pacifier only glows when an Arcobaleno is nearby. But even an Arcobaleno being nearby never triggered this reaction... I have a bad feeling about this. I'll be using his clairvoyance to check a little."_ Pontifex said

" Yeah."

Kai continued to comfort Aichi as his shaking finally stopped.

 _" ... This is bad."_ Pontifex said

" What is it?" Kai ask

 _" Team Skull has been completely annihilated."_ Pontifex said

" What?!"

 _" His clairvoyance tells me that it happened awhile ago but soon, an announcement will soon be made about this. And a new team took over Team Skull."_ Pontifex said

" Who? Who was that strong enough to defeat the whole Shimon Family?" Kai ask

 _" ... The Vindice, led by an Arcobaleno with a clear pacifier. If I caught it correctly, his name is Bermuda."_ Pontifex said

" The Vindice...?! And who is 'Bermuda'?!" Kai exclaimed

 _" ... Somewhere in the past, I must've heard that name before... But I do know one thing. You saw him before. During the battle between Shimon and Vongola, the last memory of the past... That infant with the bandages."_ Pontifex said

" That's Bermuda...?!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai-kun..."

" I don't know what they want, but I can't let them get near Aichi and Tasuku. I'm sure the pacifier glowing just now was also because of Bermuda." Kai said

 _" I would assume so. Don't worry. I won't let these powers be released until your body is ready."_ Pontifex assured

" Yeah..."

Kai nodded as they soon arrived back at his apartment and he opened the door. Kai carried Aichi back to the bed as he laid him down to let him sleep and removed the Boss watch. That was when an announcement rang out from the watches.

 _" Allow me to explain the details. Good job on completing the second day of the Representative of the Rainbow Battle. I will begin with the second day's battle results."_ Checkerface said as a hologram appeared

Kai noticed that Fon's team was also amongst the eliminated teams along with Yuni's team as he blinked in surprise. Tasuku then started wriggling in his swaddle a little as Kai walked over to swaddle him again as the announcement continued.

 _" Then who was the one who wiped out Skull's team, kora?!"_ Colonello ask through the watch

 _" They did."_ Checkerface replied

A hologram of the Vindice was shown as Kai clicked his tongue. He set Tasuku back down into the crib just as his phone rang as he answered it.

 _" Are you serious, Kai?! Why are those guys here?!"_ Miwa exclaimed

 _" Calm down. It's night right now. Just stay in position and don't leave until we say so. There's no need to fight and lessen our forces through this battle yet. I don't know what those guys are doing here for either, but just stay on your toes."_ Kai said

 _" Hey, look! On the third Vindice from the right... that's an Arcobaleno, right?!"_ Miwa exclaimed

 _" ... Bermuda..."_

 _" Kai?"_

 _" That thing is the cause...?"_ Kai muttered

 _" His name is Bermuda Von Vichtenstein. He is the man who was once the absolute strongest Arcobaleno. Furthermore, due to a little blunder, now he is under the same curse as you Arcobaleno. Taking Skull-kun's watches, he has appeared accompanied by the seven Vindice."_ Checkerface explained

 _" Fu fu. You understand quite well, don't you, Checkerface."_ Bermuda mused

 _" Especially concerning your desire, Bermuda-kun. I am being lenient, after all."_ Checkerface said

 _" Then I won't hold back. We, as the 9th team, will be participating in the Representative Battle."_ Bermuda announced

 _" Now everyone, I hope for good fights from all of you."_ Checkerface said

Kai clicked his tongue in annoyance as he went back to his call with Miwa.

" Anyway, just stay at your house and not bother your parents. If they hear all of this, you'll get in trouble." Kai said

 _" I'm hiding in the attic because of this stupid watch!"_ Miwa exclaimed

" Look-"

 _" Get everyone away from their houses. Now."_ Pontifex said

 _" I'm in the middle of a conversation-"_ Kai thought before he was cut off

 _" Now! Those guys are coming! Get them away before they arrive! It's a surprise attack!"_ Pontifex exclaimed

 _" ... Miwa! Contact Tokura and Kamui! Get over to the park right now and quick!"_ Kai exclaimed

 _" Huh? What's going on?"_ Miwa ask

 _" The Vindice! They're coming to attack us!"_ Kai exclaimed

 _" What?!"_

 _" Hurry! It's a surprise attack to catch us while we're off guard!"_ Kai exclaimed

 _" Got it!"_

Kai quickly hung the call up as he quickly called Ren. After briefly explaining the situation, he tossed his phone aside as he walked over to Tasuku and kissed his cheek before carrying Aichi again.

" We'll be back soon, Tasuku. We have something we have to settle." Kai said

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 45! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai ran towards the park as he set Aichi down behind some nearby bushes while the others ran towards him.

" Kai!"

" Just in time." Kai said

" What do you mean by a surprise attack? The signal for the next battle won't go off until tomorrow." Misaki said

" Pontifex used Aichi's powers to peer a little into the future and saw what would happen. If we had stayed at where we were, there would've been dire consequences." Kai explained

" I see... So where's Aichi?" Miwa ask

" He's asleep behind that bush. Today's battle exhausted him." Kai lied

" And instead of being able to rest properly, this just had to happen..." Miwa sighed

At that time, Ren entered the park as they all gathered together. That was when they sensed an ominous presence and got into their fighting stance.

" They're coming!" Ren said

A portal appeared in front of them as a Vindice member stepped out of it.

" Just one?" Kamui ask

" Be careful. This one guy might be dangerous." Miwa said

That was when the Vindice member shot out a chain and they all dodged.

" This is unfair... They took out their Battler watches for this." Ren said

" So they want to take out teams like this? That's a pretty interesting method." Miwa said

" And also dangerous if we weren't told beforehand." Kai said

" Yeah..."

Kai glanced over to the bush where Aichi was still sleeping behind before looking back at the Vindice member.

" We need to do whatever we can to defeat him. Stay on alert." Kai said

The others nodded as they got out their box weapons and Kai charged at the Vindice member. The Vindice member shot out his chain again as it hit Kai, however, he dispersed into clouds and had appeared behind the Vindice member to stab him. The Vindice member dodged his attack while Misaki shot out her arrows on his cloak to keep him in place.

" Alright! Do it now!" Misaki shouted

" Yeah!"

As the fight went on, Aichi groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. After hearing the noise from behind the bushes, he stood up and saw the others fighting the Vindice member.

" Everyone!"

" ... I'll retreat for now." The Vindice member said as he disappeared

" He ran away?!" Kamui exclaimed

" No. I doubt this will be the last time we'll see them." Kai said

" ... Papa! We have to go find him!" Aichi exclaimed

Kai's eyes widened a little at the realization as he nodded and used a cloud to transport them to the Sawada residence. Aichi quickly landed and ran over to the injured Yosuke while Colonello, who'd arrived not too long ago, checked on Iemitsu. Aichi gasped as he saw the wound on Yosuke's eye and arm.

" Papa!"

" Aichi...?"

" You're seriously injured! Let me heal you!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't bother about me for now... Boss has even more grave injuries after trying to protect his wife..." Yosuke said

" Aichi. I'll try to heal him as best as I can. Your healing ability is greater than mine, so heal Iemitsu." Kai said

" I'll help too." Miwa said

Kai nodded as they started healing Yosuke while Aichi started healing the wound on Iemitsu.

" The Vindice except for their representative assaulted us. They even attacked Iemitsu's wife..." Lal said

" This is so cruel... The wound is so deep... The Vindice have gone too far!" Aichi exclaimed

" That damn Bermuda! Is Mum safe, kora?!" Colonello exclaimed

" She fainted from the shock after being hit by Dad's blood... Why does she have to go through all this? Please! Make it so that when she wakes up she will think it's just a dream!" Bianchi exclaimed

" Bianchi is right." A voice said as they turned to see Reborn, " Mum should never be involved in a fight, no matter what."

" Reborn... How is your team... Tsuna and the others?" Iemitsu ask

" They are fine. They could protect themselves, and now Fon is staying with them until I'm back. Your son is growing up, Iemitsu." Reborn said

" I see..."

" Anyway, you're looking really lame for an External Advisor!" Reborn remarked

" It's not like you think, Reborn-dono! If the Vindice hadn't used such dirty methods, Master wouldn't have..." Basil exclaimed as Iemitsu cut him off

" Don't, Basil... It's all my fault... that the Boss watch was destroyed... Because of me, Colonello's curse won't be lifted... And so... I crushed Lal Mirch's future..." Iemitsu said

" Hey Iemitsu! That's a secret!" Colonello exclaimed while blushing

" Colonello was planning... to hand over his right to lift his curse to you, Lal... If he had been able to win the Representative Battle..." Iemitsu said

" ... Colonello..."

" Gh. Dammit, Iemitsu." Colonello muttered

" I'm really sorry. It was your only chance..." Iemitsu said

" It's okay, Iemitsu. You were ready to protect what's most important to you. I understand your feelings. I would have done the same for Colonello." Lal said before continuing, " ... Colonello. Your feelings give me the courage to live."

" Lal..."

" And now we have baby lovebirds." Miwa muttered, holding in a snicker

" Concentrate, Miwa." Kai said

" Yes, yes."

" Annoying." Reborn said as he landed, " This means that, aside from Bermuda, the only teams left are mine, Aichi's, Mammon's and Verde's. I contacted Mammon and Verde earlier, apparently their representatives are seriously injured."

" How coward of the Bermuda team!" Basil exclaimed

" ... Reborn, could you not tell Tsuna about me for awhile? I don't want to ruin his concentration." Iemitsu said

" Okay."

" What will you do now, Aichi?" Colonello ask

" Isn't it obvious?" Aichi ask

That was when the medical team from CEDEF arrived and brought Iemitsu and Yosuke into an ambulance. Aichi hugged Yosuke for his reassurance as the doors closed and the ambulance drove away.

" ... Don't think they can get away with this. Vindice or not... I'll definitely make them pay." Aichi said, his voice laced with determination and anger

He nodded to the others as Kai used his clouds to bring them back home. Kai opened the apartment door once they arrived as Aichi immediately went to the crib to carry Tasuku. Tasuku immediately laid down on his chest as Aichi adjusted his body so that he would be comfortable. Kai sighed as he went over to them and removed Aichi's Boss watch to set it on the kitchen counter along with his own Battler watch.

" Have a good night's rest. Tomorrow's another day of the Representative Battle again, so don't stay up too late." Kai said as he kissed Aichi's forehead

" Yeah..."

Kai then checked the time as it showed that it was two minutes to midnight. He settled down beside Aichi and closed his eyes to sleep after confirming that Aichi and Tasuku were sleeping as well. However... As soon as the clock hit midnight, their watches started beeping as Tasuku wailed from the sudden noise while Kai's eyes flew open and quickly went to see the watches.

 _" 1 minute until battle starts."_

" That Checkerface... Sure, midnight is a new day but this is too much! It's almost Tasuku's feeding time too!" Kai exclaimed

" Then stay here. I'll go." Aichi said

" No. I'm coming with you." Kai said as he materialized a cloud, " I'll just use what I taught myself and take care of him remotely."

" ... Alright."

Aichi set Tasuku back into the crib after he quickly calmed down as the watches continued to countdown. Kai materialized another cloud to bring them to Namimmori.

" Will the others be alright...?" Aichi muttered

" I'm sure they probably figured out where we're going, but you don't want to endanger them, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Even though they took my Battler watches, I still regret getting them into this mess." Aichi said

" We're all your friend and Guardians. We swore to protect you, so it's obvious why they would react like that." Kai said

" But... It's dangerous. The Vindice are too dangerous." Aichi said

" ... I sense multiple presences." Kai said

" Head down." Aichi said

Kai nodded as the cloud flew down to a park and they saw Tsuna and the others along with Mukuro from above.

 _" The battle starts. The time limit is 12 minutes."_

" So it begins..." Kai muttered

They then saw Mukuro's teammates running towards him as they sensed a familiar flame presence.

" Here they come." Aichi said as he opened his box weapons and unsheathed his golden sword

" Don't be reckless." Kai said

" Don't worry. I'm calm. But I am angry about what happened to Papa and Iemitsu-san." Aichi said

" ... You had a plan in mind?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun. What was the first thing I told you about when it comes to making elements?" Aichi ask

" ... Elements can only be generated using small energies that emit life. They especially emit more whenever the Sun is up." Kai said

" That's right." Aichi said as an orb appeared in his hand

" That's..."

" I gathered this amount of energy during the mornings and afternoons. It was hard to do it, but I finally finished it. I thought about using it when the time calls for it." Aichi said

" You're going to use it?" Kai ask

" ... I was thinking to. But... I couldn't get my mind off the person that Bermuda was riding on or Bermuda himself." Aichi said

" So you were still conscious during the announcement." Kai said

" Yeah, but just enough to hear the important parts. I only have one shot with this and then this orb will be no more after one use." Aichi said

" If you're that worried, then don't use it yet. Let's help those guys first." Kai said

" Yeah."

Aichi kept the orb as Kai flew them down to land just as Tsuna and Mukuro agreed to form an alliance.

" Sorry. We're a little late." Aichi said

" No, you're just in time. Having all the help we can have to battle these three is needed." Tsuna said

" Kufufufu. Unfortunately for me. I didn't really want too many alliances, but since it came to this, I guess I have no choice." Mukuro said

" They're coming!" Tsuna exclaimed

The Vindice shot out chains with sharp tips as an explosion occured upon contact. The smoke cleared to reveal that Gokudera had defended them.

" It's not gonna work! Sistema C.A.I! Now, Joushima!" Gokudera shouted

Ken used his Kong Channel while holding Gokudera's dynamites in his hands as he threw them.

" 10 times bomb!"

The dynamites exploded upon contact.

" Ken used Gokudera's bombs?!" M.M exclaimed

" A combined technique!" Verde exclaimed

" This combination is possible because both families know each other's trick very well." Reborn said

" Yamamoto! Go ahead!" Ken shouted

Yamamoto jumped from behind and used Ken's shoulder as a boost. His Shigure Soen technique hit the Vindice while Chikusa used his needles to keep the Vindice in place.

" Vongola."

" Thank you! Take this. Super Glide! Hyper X Stream!" Tsuna said

He used his flames to burn the Vindice after flying around them. Tsuna then flew back to the others.

" Finish them off, Mukuro." Tsuna said

" Yes. After you paved the way, I'll have to do it. I was supposed to use this technique to defeat you. But since the Vindice got in my way..." Mukuro said as he put on the gloves

" Oh! You're finally gonna use it!" Verde said

" An intensely real illusion. The monster of my imagination, now alive. Genjuu Gagaia!" Mukuro declared

A flock of black crows appeared from his illusions as they flew to the Vindice and started to eat them.

" They're eating the Vindice!" Gokudera exclaimed

" That's not an illusion..." Reborn said

" It's reality born from an illusion." Verde said

" Well done. Destroy them and every piece of meat left." Mukuro said

The crows suddenly exploded after that as they shield themselves from the smoke.

" It blew up!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Oh, seeing that it's the first time I use it, I couldn't adjust it properly. It came out too powerful." Mukuro said

" I wouldn't want to be the enemy." Reborn said

" Exactly." Verde aaid

The smoke started to clear as the three shadows came out of the smoke and remained standing.

" They're still alive, byon!" Ken exclaimed

" They don't have their hats and coats anymore!" Yamamoto exclaimed

" By the way, how do they look without the clothes, byon?!" Ken exclaimed

" This is probably the first time someone sees what the Vindice really looks like." Mukuro said

Their eyes all widened as the smoke cleared to reveal the real Vindice with zombie like appearances.

" So this is what they actually look..." Mukuro said

" Hu... Humans?" Tsuna ask

" Probably!"

" Wa-Wait, Mukuro-san! The... They do have faces and wear clothes, byon! But... they look really... splatter..." Ken said

" I don't like that though! What are those?! Those stonelike pacifiers?!" Verde exclaimed

" First of all... I'll praise you. It's the first time that someone is able to rip off our clothes and see us. Even just momentarily, I can say that you surpassed the power of a human being." One of the Vindice said

" Are you saying... that you aren't humans, in the end? Besides, what you have around your necks is not something that can be found anywhere. Those pacifiers have the same exact shapes of the Arcobaleno's. Please explain why you have them." Reborn said

" We can't do it... without Bermuda's permission." The Vindice said

" Bermuda?!"

" The Arcobaleno with the transparent pacifier, who made you his representatives." Reborn said

" What is he?! This is really disturbing! Maybe he's actually in collision with Checkerface!" Verde exclaimed

" No way! Bermuda would never, ever team up with Checkerface! Bermuda is the most worthy of being an Arcobaleno!" The Vindice exclaimed

" Do not... speak... anymore..." Another Vindice said

" Don't worry. Having seen us and heard our words mean nothing. Because we'll wipe them out." The Vindice said

" Oh, apparently we're back to the start. We'll have to fight." Mukuro said

" It's not the start." The Vindice said

" We're not... the same... as... before..." The other Vindice said

" That's good to hear." Aichi said as his sword glowed and scattered into flowers, " I'm still angry about the ambush a little while ago. I'll be your opponent."

" Aichi! Don't be reckless!" Kai exclaimed

Aichi glanced over to Kai as he stopped and nodded, understanding Aichi's signal before stepping back.

" Don't interrupt him. We can help later." Kai said

" But those three are dangerous!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I know. But let's leave this to Aichi for now. Regain some of your energy first." Kai said

As the Vindice charged at Aichi, swinging his chains and swung into a corkscrew like attack, the flowers spiralled around him and blocked his attack. That was when chains came from underground and grabbed Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ken and Chikusa as the four were thrown up into the air by the chains from the other two Vindice.

" Oh no!"

" Leave them alone!" Aichi exclaimed

The four were then wrapped together by the chains and thrown back onto the ground.

" Everyone!"

" Their real power..." Verde exclaimed

" They're definitely stronger." Reborn said

" Ken! Chikusa!"

The Vindice then changed his course of attack and headed towards Tsuna and the others as Tsuna fired his X Cannon to try to stop him. Mukuro then used his Genjuu Gagaia again to try to devour the Vindice but they were immediately destroyed as the chains started attacking them.

" ... Stop!" Aichi shouted as he lit up his rainbow flames, " Come! Whip of the Serpent!"

Aichi then cracked the whip as white serpents burst out of the whip and started deflecting the chains. Kai quickly recovered and tried to run over to Aichi.

" Be careful, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed

" He won't be able to keep up with it for long." Reborn said

" If onky Mukuro and Flan could mix their illusions together we'd be able to do something about it!" Verde exclaimed

" What happens if Flan adds his illusions with Mukuro's?" Reborn ask

" It's still just a theory, but... The attack and defense power of Gagaia should be doubled!" Verde said

" I see... But this way..." Reborn said

" We're gonna lose... They're invincible! Way worse than I thought!" Verde exclaimed

" We can't let it happen! Wake up, Flan! Come on!" M.M exclaimed as she shook Flan

" Let me help... your illusion..." A voice said

They turned their heads in surprise to see Chrome staggering over.

" I will... fight too..." Chrome said

" Stupid woman! You're seriously ill!" M.M exclaimed

" Ch... Chrome! Why?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" She's my representative." Reborn said

" What... Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed

" She's..."

" ... so unsteady!" Verde exclaimed

" Chrome, are you okay?! Weren't your organs completely destroyed?!" Tsuna exclaimed

At that, the Vindice stopped their assault as Aichi was left confused while Kai arrived at his side to check on him.

" Verde, Chrome is skilled. Put Flan's equipment on her." Reborn said

" What?! Do you want her to make a combo technique with Mukuro?! It's impossible all of a sudden! And with that body!" Verde exclaimed

" Please."

" Jeez! What a shameful situation! Having to rely on that girl!" Verde exclaimed as he ran to her, " Uh? That's weird. What's hapenning?! The Vindice were running amok all this time... And now they just... stopped..."

" ... Are you okay, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah. It's not over yet..." Aichi said

" I know."

Kai heard his phone ringing as he answered it.

" Stay at home. Inform the others too. It's too far to travel now and the time limit will be hit soon. Just wait for the news. Yeah, bye." Kai said as he hung the call up, " I told Miwa to keep the others from coming over."

Aichi nodded as Verde finally arrived at Chrome's side and put the device on her.

" Put this on your hand!" Verde said

" Yes..."

" Uff, are you okay? You're so pale..." Verde said

" Yes..."

" ... Mukuro! Why don't you help her?! Didn't you create her organs with your illusions?! Now that you're out of prison, that shouldn't be difficult for you! Mukuro! Are you listening?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" What an annoying outsider. Don't interfere." Mukuro said

Tsuna then flew towards Mukuro and grabbed his shirt.

" Are you gonna abandon Chrome?! Wasn't she your friend?! Mukuro! I didn't think you'd be like this." Tsuna said

" That's just your idea of me." Mukuro said

" Cool down, Tsuna! This is not Mukuro's fault. It's Chrome's problem." Reborn said

" Chrome's...?!"

" Chrome won't accept Mukuro's illusions." Reborn said

" Eh?! But... why?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Do you know what the biggest change that recently happened to Chrome is?" Reborn ask

" She was kicked out of Kokuyo by Mukuro..." Tsuna said

" Before that... Try to remember what she wanted the most before fighting Daemon Spade." Reborn said

" She wanted to free Mukuro's body from the Vindice Prison! ... And that was granted thanks to the battle with Daemon Spade!" Tsuna said

" Until then Chrome was able to communicate with Mukuro, that was asleep in that faraway prison, and could let him use her body. On the other hand Mukuro was the only person that could create illusionary organs to replace the ones she lost in the accident. In other words, they were closely supporting each other." Reborn explained

" I see...! Now that Mukuro got back his actual body, he doesn't need Chrome anymore... And Chrome is sorry for that so she stopped accepting his illusion!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah. You're still a brat indeed." Reborn said

" What?!"

" That's also part of the reason, of course, but I think the problem is mostly due to her feelings changing." Reborn said

" Her feelings... changing?" Tsuna ask

" Now that Mukuro has his own body again, they don't share the same destiny anymore. He's a flawless young boy that can live his life normally even without her. Mukuro is not part of her... And she's not part of him either... For the first time, she saw Mukuro outside of her. And that led her to feel that from now on she also wants to be seen... as a single person. That's why she's refusing Mukuro's intervention and the organs he creates." Reborn said

" That is..."

" But on the other hand, she's lives with his organs so far, so part of her would like that to continue forever. Since Mukuro's body left the prison, Chrome's heart has been struggling. It's her dilemma. Other people can't do anything about it. Chrome's body and feelings gradually got worse. I can understand that Mukuro would try to put a distance between them, since she's so confused." Reborn said

" Mukuro, you... That's why you sent Chrome to Namimmori...?" Tsuna ask

" I wanted her to become a full-fledged soldier. But she refused everything and became weak." Mukuro said

" So... Soldier?! What are you saying?! Chrome is a girl!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I discovered her talent as a warrior. Had she joined your team and come against me as a warrior... I would have acknowledged again." Mukuro said

" What?! There's no way she'd do something like that! To Chrome, you're...!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yet she came here!" Mukuro exclaimed

" You shouldn't be fighting over that. I only told her one thing when she was in the hospital. 'Chrome Dokuro, what do you want to be to him?'" Reborn said

 _" ... I like... Mukuro-sama... And I also like... what he likes... I want to be someone... that can protect all that..."_

Chrome closed her eyes and concentrated as a burst of Mist flames surrounded her.

" She's recreating her organs with her own illusions!" Mukuro exclaimed

 _" I want... to protect Mukuro-sama... forever!"_

" What a powerful flame!" Verde exclaimed

" Chrome...!"

" Looks like she finally found her resolve." Reborn said

" ... Mukuro-sama!"

" I've been waiting, Chrome. I've been waiting for you to become a real soldier." Mukuro said

" Yes!"

" It's a difficult situation. We have to defeat the Vindice with the strongest technique we have. Can you do it?" Mukuro ask

" I'll try it!" Chrome replied as she released her flames

Both illusionists combined their powers as a powerful illusion was made into reality.

 ** _" Genjuu Mugaia!"_**

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 46! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The manifested birds bit off two of the other Vindices' wrist and broke their wristwatches.

" Yes!"

" Mukuro-chan, you're great!" M.M exclaimed

" Nice!"

" We have no more power left to create new illusions but the game is already over." Mukuro said

" I won't forgive you!" The remaining Vindice exclaimed as he started spinning again

He destroyed the illusionary birds and headed straight for Mukuro and Chrome.

" He's stronger than the other two!" Reborn exclaimed

" Oh no!"

As Mukuro got in front of Chrome to protect her, Tsuna redirected the attack away from them as the two rose from the ground.

" Natsu, Cambio Forma! Mitena Di Vongola Primo!" Tsuna declared as he punched the Vindice

However, he was overwhelmed and pushed back.

" I've got to help!" Aichi exclaimed

" No, you don't have to. Stupid Tsuna. He's protecting the Boss Watch." Reborn said

" I don't care if my Battler watch is destroyed. I'm ready to charge at full power!" The Vindice member said

" I see! The different watch he's wearing is working as handicap! If the Boss Watch is destroyed the team loses, whereas breaking a single Battler watch doesn't affect the victory at all... Striking at the same time would mean to win for the Vindice, but it would mean to lose for Tsunayoshi Sawada... Damn Vindice! They know and are doing it on purpose!" Verde exclaimed

" The amount of psychological pressure can make a difference in such a battle. It's bad..." Mukuro said

" Boss!"

" Stop panicking, Stupid Tsuna! Don't care about the Boss Watch! Win against him with your Dying Will!" Reborn shouted

" Reborn... What are you saying?! Your curse will never vanish!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Well, I might lose something I'll look forward to... But it'd be worse to see you lose in such a weak and pitiful way. To tell the truth... This is what started everything." Reborn said as he rummaged his pocket for a test paper with a red '0' on it

" Wha... My... test?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Perfectly 0..." Kai muttered

" Uh..." Aichi muttered

" Awful." Mukuro muttered

" I was about to reject Checkerface's offer to participate in the Representative War, but then I found this in my pocket. And I thought... I must make Tsuna stronger. First of all, his guts. It might be a good idea to make him take part in this war, to get stronger." Reborn said

" You... You did it... for me?" Tsuna ask

" If you lose in a battle of Dying Wills... I won't acknowledge you, Tsuna! ... Understood?" Reborn ask

" ... Yes. I don't care about the Boss Watch, I'll fight with my Dying Will." Tsuna ask

" Yeah, you do that. The power of your weak little flames is pathetic." Reborn said

" Alright! Get ready, Vindice! I'm gonna fight you at full power." Tsuna said

The two collided as flames burst from each of them at high speed.

" If he fights like this, the Boss Watch will be shattered in an instant!" Verde exclaimed

" Who cares? I told him to do this." Reborn said

" You can never stop the revolutions!" The Vindice member exclaimed

" I never intended to stop them... from the start!" Tsuna exclaimed as he quickly vanished

A few moments later, Sky flames could be seen turning in the same direction as the whirlwind as Tsuna soon ended the match by using his gauntlet.

" Yes! H-He won!" Verde exclaimed

" Boss...!"

" He's gotten even stronger." Mukuro said

" Now if only your test scores would improve like this, Tsuna." Reborn said as he took out Tsuna's test paper again

" Wha?! You don't have to keep showing that!" Tsuna exclaimed

" He can fight like that, but gets zeros on his tests... I can't believe it's the same person." M.M said

" We have to go now. Pontifex is insisting that we head back home to rest up." Aichi said

" Okay. Thanks for the help today." Reborn said

" I just hope that I can help even more in the future. Take care." Aichi said as he and Kai flew away on a cloud

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the apartment as Aichi went towards Tasuku, who was asleep in his crib.

" He's sleeping really soundly." Aichi said

" Yeah. Get some rest. We've had a long night." Kai said

" Yeah."

Both changed their clothes and drifted off to sleep. Once the morning came, Aichi got ready for school while Kai prepared breakfast.

" You don't have to skip school because of Tasuku-kun, you know." Aichi said

" I know. But I can't always use my clouds to take care of him. He needs some real physical contact." Kai said as he set the plate down

" Then I should be staying behind here with him." Aichi said

" No. Even if you're his mother, you deserve a break. Head off to school after breakfast. I promise I'll let you take care of him tonight." Kai said

" Okay then."

Aichi quickly finished his breakfast and kissed Kai on his cheek before heading off to school. Once he arrived to his classroom, he set his bag down.

" Morning, Aichi!"

" Good morning."

" Good morning, Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun."

" I heard that there's gonna be a volleyball game today for our physical education class." Naoki said

" Is that so?" Aichi ask

" Apparently so. You're not gonna purposely be clumsy again, are you? You always do that." Naoki said

" It's not good to apply our real physical strength into normal activities. It's dangerous." Aichi said

" I know... It just feels unfair that they just keep teasing you for being weak." Naoki said

" True..." Shingo said

" Let's think about that later. Now, let's head off to change before the bell rings. We don't want to be late for our lesson." Aichi said

" Yeah."

They took their sports attires and headed to the boy's locker room to change.

" I'll be inside changing." Aichi said as he entered a stall

" Sure."

" I wonder why... He never changes inside there." Shingo said

" Y-Yeah... Well, whatever. Let's change." Naoki said

Inside the stall, Aichi sighed as he took out a roll of bandages he'd hid inside his uniform jacket.

 _" I don't have much of a choice..."_ Aichi thought

 _" Of course you don't. Your milk is for your baby after all. He only gets to drink it a few times a day."_ Pontifex said

 _" It'll leak out and onto my shirt if I just wear this plainly too... Oh well... Guess I'll be uncomfortable for awhile."_ Aichi thought as he took off his shirt

He then wrapped the bandage around his chest a little tightly to make sure there won't be any leaks. Once he ensured that the bandages won't show, he wore his sports attire and headed outside to keep his uniform inside his locker.

" Whatever the case, as long as the three of us are in the same team, there shouldn't be any problem!" Naoki said

However... after awhile, Naoki's eye twitched as he and Shingo were now on the opposite field from Aichi.

 _" Me and my big mouth..."_ Naoki thought

" I wonder what's Sendou-kun doing?" Shingo said

Naoki blinked and looked at Aichi, seeing that he was looking towards the school rooftop.

 _" ... I sense Sky flames... Other than Aichi, the other Sky flame user that can fly in like that is..."_ Naoki thought

Catching Aichi's small smile, Naoki nodded to him as Aichi talked to one of their classmates and took the server position.

" Shingo... This will get a little rough." Naoki said

" Huh?"

The whistle was blown as Aichi threw the ball up high in the air. Aichi then jumped as he hit the ball towards their team. However, the serve was strong enough to overwhelm their receiver as Aichi's team immediately earned a point.

 _" This is... impossible..."_ Naoki thought

" That was some serve..." Shingo muttered

" Yeah..."

The match kept going until Aichi's team finally won as he quickly disappeared to the rooftop when a break was given.

" Sendou was really something just now!"

" Yeah, it's like he's a different person."

" Did you see that high jump when he served? I heard that his shots are almost impossible to dig out!"

" I mean, that side's receiver's arms are red!"

" Yeah!"

" ... What a bother... He drew attention to himself in the end..." Naoki muttered

* * *

On the rooftop, Aichi opened the door and saw Tsuna there in his HDWM as he walked over to him.

" You were watching?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" It's unusual for you to show up here, especially on a school day. What is it?" Aichi ask

" It's about the Arcobaleno's Curse. First, we need to remove our watches." Tsuna said

Aichi nodded as they set their watches far from them.

" Bermuda took me and Reborn to another dimension and told us the truth about it. This war is used to choose the next Arcobaleno, it was never to help break the Curse of the Rainbow. If this war concludes, the current Arcobaleno, including you, will die!" Tsuna said

" ... My curse might be different. Besides, I only agreed to this war because I wanted to know what my curse was. I don't have the same curse as the Sky Arcobaleno, nor am I an infant like the rest of them. Then... what is the meaning of the existence of this Rainbow Pacifier?" Aichi said as he fiddled with his pacifier

" I might have a solution for this. But I need everyone's cooperation, including yours. Could we meet in my house later?" Tsuna ask

" ... Okay."

" Thank you."

Tsuna flew off after that as Aichi went back down to the field after wearing his watch back. A few hours later, Aichi, Naoki and Misaki were now in Tsuna's house, waiting for the last group to arrive.

" Did you tell Kai you were coming over?" Misaki ask

" I left him a message but he's probably busy." Aichi replied

" I guess he would be." Naoki said

That was when Aichi's phone rang as he raised his eyebrow and brought the phone at a distance before answering the video call.

" Hey there. What's with the sudden video call?" Aichi ask

" Isn't it obvious?" Kai ask

Naoki glanced towards the screen and saw a wide awake Tasuku yawning.

" I did leave you a message. You do know where I am right now, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah, I know. But he hasn't started yet right?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Miwa asked me why I didn't show up for school today. I just told him that I was ill." Kai said

" ... What kind of illness did you tell him to make it believable for your school?" Aichi ask

" ... Because I miss you." Kai said

At that, the entire room fell silent while Aichi turned cherry red and almost dropped his phone, if not for Misaki catching it in time.

" Alright, you lovesick brat. Go and do what you're supposed to do and don't call again." Misaki said before hanging the call up

" Calm down, Aichi... Let's all pretend we didn't hear that." Naoki said

" Y-Yeah..." Tsuna muttered

As soon as the last group entered, Aichi managed to collect himself before Tsuna started talking.

" Please. Fight with me! I will explain to you again the details of the current situation. So now... After the winner of the Representative War is decided and the Arcobalenos are taken away the flames from their pacifiers, I was thinking that maybe there is a way to fill them again with the right flames. I consulted with the old chaser Tablot and he's thinking about it too. We still don't know if it can work out, but one thing is sure. To try this method we must absolutely win against Bernuda's team. Because if Bermuda wins he will just destroy everything to accomplish his revenge. Bermuda wants to win to be able to get closer to Checkerface, then he plans to destroy the Arcobaleno system and kill himself and the other infants. If he wins, Reborn and the others will die. That's why, even if were different teams, I want you to join forces with me to win against Bermuda!" Tsuna explained

" Aside from whether we're going to cooperate or not... I now understand the reason behind the gathering." Mukuro said

" All the strongest people currently are gathered around here." Squalo said

" Yes. I called you here because... after personally fighting against all of you... I know, I can trust you." Tsuna said

" But aren't we a bit too many? As strong as the enemy may be, if Tsunayoshi-kun and I use our full powers we can win together." Byakuran said

" No... It can't work, Byakuran. The Vindice are incredibly strong, and there are four more of them. Plus, I fought the one that's supposed to be the strongest, Jager... and seriously... I couldn't even calculate the limit of his power!" Tsuna said

" I see. Short warp, huh?" Aichi said

" Huh?"

" Sorry. I was curious, so I used 'Hijack' to look into your memories." Aichi said

" Seriously... Stop taking over without informing us." Naoki said

" Get used to it. By the way, Kourin Tatsunagi has been calling your phone for the past few minutes. You should probably answer the next call." 'Aichi' said

" Huh?! ... Crap! Didn't Shingo tell her that club activities weren't goin' on today?!" Naoki exclaimed once he took out his phone

" Head outside and answer the call. I don't think she'll stop until she gets an explanation." Misaki said

" R-Right!"

Naoki quickly opened the door to the backyard and answered the call.

" That idol is quite pushy." 'Aichi' said

" As if you have the right to say that. You're still hiding something from us, aren't you? It took us a long time to start remembering bits and pieces of the memories we lost." Misaki said

" ... Anyway, back to the topic at hand... Jager used short wrap against you twice and was stopped by Bermuda. That's the gist I got from that quick exchange. Jager's short wrap does seem to be dangerous since we can't predict where he'll come from." 'Aichi' said

 _" What bothers me the most... is that even I couldn't calculate the power of his flames. No matter how big or small, I could at least get some numbers out by looking but..."_ 'Aichi' thought

" Is something bothering you?" Tsuna ask

" No, you can continue." 'Aichi' replied

" Then... Can we win?" Adelheid ask

" I don't know..." Tsuna replied

" What do you mean 'I don't know'?!" Adelheid exclaimed

" Reborn doesn't want me to fight either. Because he says I have no chances of winning... If Reborn knew that I called all of you here I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about it... Of course, I'm not going to force you. This fight is too dangerous..." Tsuna said

" ... He he. But looking at Tsuna-kun's face it doesn't look like you'll lose." Enma said

" Really. He has no intention of losing, that's what his face means." Mukuro said

" It's at times like this Tsunayoshi-kun... becomes scary." Byakuran said

" What are you scheming? You shit." Xanxus said

" I still haven't thought about everything... but I already decided one thing. This time we will be first to make a move! We will fight them by attacking them one by one. We will defeat them one at a time once they're alone. But the problem is Jager. I don't want to leave him unmarked, he's overwhelmingly powerful." Tsuna said

" I'll defeat him. Leave him to me." Byakuran said

" It's okay, I'll do it." Xanxus said

" No, I will. I finally learnt how to properly use Professor Verde's device." Mukuro said

" Ah... But... If everyone goes to Jager's place, then the balance will..." Tsuna said

" If you refuse, I'll leave. I won't team up with you." Xanxus said

" The deal is cancelled." Mukuro said

" I think I might end up also ignoring the strategy... and going to Jager-kun's place." Byakuran said

" What?!"

" They're just selfish egocentric bastards, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed

" They extremely don't listen to you." Ryohei said

" How can we make a strategy?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Alright, everyone settle down." 'Aichi' said as he clapped his hand to get their attention before standing up," We don't neccessarily have to split everyone up equally. Let's do this. We form an elite and flying squads."

" Flying squad?"

" Mobility is one thing. But the members in the lfhing squad should be able to deal extremely powerful attacks whole also keeping in tune with each other. A team that are of the same age and can fly. They'll be the Hyper Trio, consisting of Sawada, Basil and Kozato." 'Aichi' explained

" I see. While they fly around defeating the other Vindice... I'd be fighting Jager." Mukuro said

" That's nice. Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said

" You rubbish just clean up the Vindice." Xanxus said

" Wha... How come it's already decided?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Will you be fighting with them too?" Yamamoto ask

" ... While I would love to, my pacifier would react really wildly if Bermuda is close by. It's as if it's trying to break something inside this body. And then it'll cause a leakage on my seal." 'Aichi' said

" Isn't there another way?" Dino ask

" It's true that if we have your strength, Jager might be easier to beat." Gokudera said

" While that might be true, I'm not going to risk having this body give out on itself. If it's possible, I'll focus on the other Vindice instead and try to keep my distance from Bermuda. That's the most I can do for now. Whatever that's going to happen tomorrow, we'll have to see." 'Aichi' said

" You had those scary weapons, right? Isn't there something the others can do?" Tsuna ask

" The Black Lily sword can cut even the strongest metal, but it won't be a match against Jager. The Sword of Piercing Light needs time to recharge as well whenever I make a few shots. With that short warp, I can't get the best accuracy. The Osmanthus Sword's flowers might not be able to keep up either. Although... Aichi had something prepared." 'Aichi' said as he took out the orb

" What's that?" Ryohei ask

" An orb infused with various types of energies absorbed inside it. You know what happened to Colonello's team during the ambush from the Vindice, right? Aichi got so angry after he saw the results of it that he gathered this much energy and planned to release it on all of them. It can only be used for one shot, but the energy that can be released from inside it can melt anything, leaving no traces or ashes." 'Aichi' explained

 _" Aichi-san suddenly became seriously scary!"_ Tsuna thought

" If we use this, we might be able to win. But we only have one chance." 'Aichi' said

" And there are no other weapons?" Yamamoto ask

" ... Well, have a look at this." 'Aichi' said as he lit up his rainbow flames

A rapier appeared on the table as they looked at it. 'Aichi' then touched the rapier when a slash of light cut his wrist off as he hand dropped on the table.

" HIEEE! A-Are you alright?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Yeah. Losing a hand is nothing." 'Aichi' said as he took his hand and attached it back to heal it, " This rapier completely rejects me. Aichi can wield it but he doesn't know how to use its powers. There are other weapons like that too."

" Y-You can actually attach that back...?" Tsuna ask as 'Aichi' moved his hand

" Yeah. Since we have our plan now, we just need to wait for tomorrow's battle. The watches will start ringing at 3pm, so get yourselves ready by then." 'Aichi' said

" Y-Yeah..."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	48. Chapter 48

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 48! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

As soon as he entered the apartment, Aichi returned to normal as Kai greeted him.

" Hey."

Aichi blushed after remembering what had happened back in Tsuna's house as he immediately grabbed his clothes and headed straight to the bathroom. After a few minutes, he came out of the bathroom as he then sat down and carried Tasuku from the bed.

" I'm back, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" We're having a simple dinner today. Rice and a side dish. Do you want some soup?" Kai ask

" Sure."

" What did you guys discuss today?" Kai ask

" About tomorrow's battle." Aichi replied before thinking, " Let's take off our watches for now."

Kai raised an eyebrow before nodding as they placed their watches in the cupboard and stacked a few clothings above them before heading back to the kitchen.

" All of the teams are going to work together to defeat Team Bermuda. That's how powerful they are." Aichi said

" Exactly how powerful?" Kai ask

" The leader, Jager, can short warp to any place at any time. Even Tsuna-san's Hyper Intuition couldn't make it in time to dodge some attacks. We don't know about the rest of the Vindice though, but the plan is to split all of them away from each other and defeat each of them one by one. While the others stall for time, Tsuna-san, Enma-san and Basil-san will fly by air using their flames to attack them by surprise." Aichi explained

" I see. That makes sense. The engineers will be doing some work then." Kai said

" Yes. I heard that they would be making the flame decoy from Choice to confuse them and separate them effectively." Aichi said

" With the addition of the Arcobaleno, Verde, there wouldn't be too much of a problem." Kai said as he cut a piece of croquette for Aichi to taste before continuing, " Don't come too close since the oil splattering is dangerous. Anyway, why did we take the watches off?"

" That's how Checkerface checks up on us. He watches our movements from our watches and listens to our conversations." Aichi replied

" So that's how it is... And what's our battle plan tomorrow? We both know that something bad happens to you whenever you get close to Bermuda." Kai said

" Remember the weapons that we never really got to use? The ones that rejected the Pontifex no matter how much she tries to use them? While we haven't figured out what they can do-" Aichi said as Kai cut him off

" And had your hand cut off many times." Kai added

" ... It's okay. Apparently, my powers can heal broken limbs back together. At least, that's what Pontifex did. Anyway, we have some weapons in there that can do long range attacks. What if we went aerial as well? That way, it'll be harder for me to make close contact with Bermuda too." Aichi said

" You've got a point there." Kai said as he set the dishes onto separate plates, " So what time will it start?"

" From what Pontifex has seen using my clairvoyance, tomorrow's battle will start at 3pm. We have enough time to prepare ourselves and spread everyone to different places." Aichi said

" True. We do need as much help as we can get if the Vindice are that strong." Kai said

" Yeah."

" We'll contact the others about the plan after dinner." Kai said

" Okay."

While Kai set the plates down for dinner, Aichi patted Tasuku to sleep and slowly laid him inside the crib before sitting down for dinner.

" About this afternoon... Did you do that call on purpose...?" Aichi ask as he looked away while blushing

" No. I did tell Miwa that. He sounded like he wanted to laugh and puke afterwards." Kai said

" I sure hope he made a better excuse for you for skipping school..." Aichi said

" Don't worry about it." Kai said

" If you say so..." Aichi said as he continued eating, " ... We can win tomorrow's battle, right?"

" Of course we will. And then we'll get some answers from Checkerface." Kai said

" I see... Well, Tsuna-san said that Checkerface is actually using this Representative Battle to choose new Arcobalenos... And that the current Arcobaleno will die as a result. But as far as I'm concerned... the Rainbow pacifier doesn't seem to have anyone suitable to replace me. Isn't it weird? And we will never know what our past selves are thinking since those memory crystals turned into masks that are invisible on our faces. Those spirits of them never showed up for a long time too..." Aichi said

" We'll solve them all, Aichi. It just takes time." Kai said

" Yeah... Let's do our best tomorrow." Aichi said

" Yeah."

The two quickly finished their meals and went to bed after contacting the others. The next day, it was a few minutes before the battle would start as the teams all spread out to their places. At a rooftop parking, Miwa, Kamui and Misaki were dropped off from a cloud.

" Yo! We're joining this battle too!" Miwa said

" About time! Hurry up! We need to hide!" Gokudera said

" Yeah!"

In the clearing of a mountain, Ren and Naoki were dropped off by a cloud as well as they hid in the trees after seeing Tsuna and the others.

" I'll conceal you guys with illusions while the flame decoys do their work." Ren said

" Thank you!"

" If the guy ain't tough, we'll handle him alone. So you guys can fly off to the rooftop team." Naoki said

" Is that possible?" Enma ask

" Don't underestimate our teamwork!" Naoki assured

" And where's Aichi-san and Kai-san?" Tsuna ask

" ... Those two are doing their own sneaky work. You'll see." Ren said

The flame decoys were quickly set up as they waited. A few minutes later, their watches all rang.

 _" 1 minute until battle commences. The time limit this time is 90 minutes."_

" Oh? The time limit this time is way longer than the last three." Ren said

" That's enough time to take out Team Bermuda." Tsuna said

" Yeah."

 _" Battle start!"_

As the Vindice all appeared in the locations, they immediately started taking out the flame decoys, thinking that they were real people.

" They're puppets with machinery inside?! Team Mammon is all fakes?!" Alejandro exclaimed

" Enma-kun."

" Yeah."

Enma used his flames to pin Alejandro to the ground.

" We'll start by picking you off one by one. Don't think badly of us." Tsuna said as Ren released his illusions

" What?! Tsunayoshi Sawada, Enma Kozato and Basil...?!" Alejandro exclaimed

" We're here too!" Naoki said

" We also are fighters with a Battler Watch!" Basil said

" What you did to my Family and Skull is horrible. Vindice!" Enma said

" So basically you rebuilt a team with the remaining watches?! And the fact that you used Mammon's team as a decoy means... that Reborn's, Mammon's and Verde's teams prepared this trap, right?!" Alejandro exclaimed

" Correct~! And judging by your flame power, you must be the one who attacked us during the ambush attack." Ren said

" We're gonna pay you back tenfold!" Naoki said

" Tsk, you're quite confident. Do you really think that this is enough to defeat me?" Alejandro ask as he resisted Enma's flames and got up

" He's pushing down the flames! What power!" Enma exclaimed

" Your first mistake was to think that I'd come here alone." Alejandro said

" What?!"

" Go! My carefully chosen children!" Alejandro said as he opened the briefcases

Two puppets shot out of the briefcases as they heard familiar voices.

" You know about us, don't you?" The voice said

" What?!"

" That's... Magician Doll, Ginger Bread!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Tsuna-kun, do you know them?" Enma ask

" Yeah, I met Ginger Bread at the Merone Base in the future. I heard that he's an ominous killer that always appears during big strifes where a Family is destroyed... But I had no idea that one of the Vindice was controlling them!" Tsuna exclaimed

" I've been in the Vindice for almost as long as Bermuda. I've devoted my time to building dolls that would be my children forever and sent them to meddle into wars. To correct what you said, they don't appear on battlefields as an omen of the Family's destruction. They destroy Families themselves in secret!" Alejandro said

" Yes~!"

" What?!"

" How curious, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

" It's the first time we meet, but at the same time it's not."

" But anyway..."

" ... You'll die here."

" Oh, that's nice to hear." Naoki said

" You really think we'd let you defeat us?" Ren ask

Both put up shields from their flames as the knives that were shot out were disintegrated while pushing the two dolls back.

" Get ready. This will end in a second." Naoki said as he got his spear out

" Don't blink." Ren said as he got his sword out

" Combination: Thunder Breakdown Death!"

Shadows encased the two dolls while a dragon shaped thunder crashed down and destroyed them both. Tsuna quickly flew towards Alejandro while he was still in shock as he burned his wrist with the watch and destroyed it.

" Damn! You destroyed my Battler watch!" Alejandro exclaimed

" Next one!" Tsuna shouted

The three flew off while Ren and Naoki ran off to somewhere else. At the rooftop battle, Small Gea and Big Pino were taking out various illusions.

" It's almost all illusions." Small Gea said as he swung his weapon before hitting Yamamoto's katana, " And sometimes a real one. Also, seeing how you're using a hit-and-run strategy without getting too close... I suppose you're just a techinician and a few battlers that are here to gain time. Big Pino! Rotate 15 degrees right and graze away the ground."

A beam fired out of Big Pino as a shattering noise was heard.

" Bingo."

The smoke dissipated as Gokudera and the others came out of it with their weapons destroyed.

" Shit... He broken the Sistema C.A.I and katanas in an instant... I didn't think I had to bring out my own shield so soon..." Miwa groaned

" Kamui, take Chrome-chan and Flan and run for it!" Misaki exclaimed

" But I can't leave you guys like this!" Kamui exclaimed

" Miwa's shield can only last for a little while longer. He doesn't have enough time to regain the energy he used to deflect the next one." Misaki said

" Hurry up and run!" Yamamoto shouted

" But..."

" Just run! Do you wanna die?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Big Pino. Fire." Small Gea said

Big Pino fired the beam again as Miwa raised his shield up again as an explosion occurred after the beam made contact.

" So weak. It ended before I could have fun." Small Gea said

That was when Big Pino looked up and Small Gea followed suit to see them floating in the air. The smoke cleared away as Tsuna and the others were there.

" A support team!" Small Gea exclaimed

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

" We are your opponents!" Tsuna said

" Huh... Finally some people with spirit. I guess I might finally... have some fun. Big Pino. The 'brainpick' is not enough! Let's have fun with another weapon." Small Gea said

Big Pino then threw off the cloth around him as the metal around him also split apart while Small Gea caught two weapons.

" We'll kill you with style." Small Gea said

" What's with him?!" Enma exclaimed

" Are those odd things the big one is holding... some... weapons?" Gokudera ask

" Exactly, that's my weapon! He's here to carry stuff. Only the big cannon is his. The rest is all stuff I use for my weapon play!" Small Gea said

" Weapon play...?" Miwa muttered

" First of all, slaughter is among the top ten hobbies among men. Off the record. And what's most popular now is to get people-killing weapons and customize them to make them cooler. According to me. Of course, they're not the only weapons to win. I'm strong in the end. If I'd only care about winning I'd just use my bare hands with you. In other words, these are all weapons to have fun! But there's nothing like computers or annoying stuff that can be controlled electronically. Simple analog weapons are the coolest ones. In my opinion. Anyway, let's start!" Small Gea said as he charged towards them

Enma quickly used his flames to keep Small Gea up in the air.

" Yahoo~ I'm floating! So what?" Small Gea said as he clashed his weapons together, creating an explosion

" This is bad!" Basil exclaimed

" I lost him!" Enma exclaimed

Small Gea came out of the smoke in front of them.

" Next one!"

Small Gea then threw a small explosive as Tsuna blocked it with his flames.

" Nice one, Sawada-do-" Basil praised butwas cut off by a rod hooking onto his shirt

" Not over yet. Big Pino, the other way!" Small Gea said as he pulled Basil out of the flames

He then threw Basil aside while Big Pino turned and fired the cannon straight at him.

" Basil!"

" Goal!" Small Gea cheered

" Not good!" Miwa exclaimed as he ran over to the fallen Basil, " Hang in there!"

" Only two left! Here's the next surprise!" Small Gea said

" You!"

Tsuna flew towards him but Small Gea pulled out a device that flashed a bright light at Tsuna's eyes before he collided with the machine.

" What a success!" Small Gea said

" Flash?! Tsuna-kun!" Enma exclaimed

" My eyes... Ugh!" Tsuna grunted

" Damn, Tsuna-kun will-!" Enma exclaimed

" Boss!"

A gunshot from above was heard as Small Gea quickly side stepped to dodge a bullet.

" A gunshot?" Kamui wondered

" But from where...?" Misaki wondered

" Big Pino! Shoot into the clouds!" Small Gea said

Big Pino fired his cannon as the flames hit the clouds but they dispersed immediately upon contact.

" What?!"

" Hey there. Am I late for the battle?" Kai ask as the cloud he was standing on descended

" Totally late!" Miwa exclaimed

" Impossible... He blocked that attack with just clouds?!" Small Gea exclaimed

" The next bullet won't miss." Kai said

" Big Pino! Fire!" Small Gea exclaimed

Kai quickly looked into the sniper gun's scope while Big Pino charged up to fire his cannon. Pulling the trigger, the bullet shot out before dispersing itself with his cloud flames. He then jumped off the cloud when the cannon fired as he landed on the rooftop after the bullets successfully landed with an explosion on Small Gea and Big Pino. Both came out of the smoke defeated and with their watches destroyed as Kai sighed and set his sniper gun down.

" You were watching us from the cloud?" Misaki ask

" Aichi asked me to help when you guys really looked like you needed it." Kai said

" And where did Brother go?" Kamui ask

" ... I'll bring you guys over later. Miwa, is Basil faring well?" Kai ask

" Fon just checked up on him and said to expose him to the Sun flames immediately. Sasagawa is in charge of that." Miwa said

" Sawada. Are your eyes alright?" Kai ask after Enma helped Tsuna out of the machine

" It will be okay. I can see a little now." Tsuna said

" Sawada... dono... Forgive me for being unable to stay with you until the end!" Basil said

" Basil..."

" May you win!" Basil said

" Thank you." Tsuna said

" How long can your defense last?" Kai ask

" After that attack, it's taking me awhile to charge up again. This shield is tricky to use." Miwa said

" Get used to it. We might need it later. Get some rest for a bit until Sawada recovers. Once he does, we're heading over to Jager's place." Kai said

" Okay."

 _" Stay safe, Aichi."_ Kai thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Byakuran stepped out as he got ready to face Jager.

" I'm gonna start, then. Since I won the Janken match~" Byakuran said

" I don't care about your intentions, I'm gonna attack you all at once. You shouldn't be careless." Jager said

" Huh, you got some confidence. But you'll lose it soon." Byakuran said

" I wonder."

Byakuran sent out his white dragon to attack Jager as he short warped to dodge and slice it apart.

" His movement!" Mukuro exclaimed

" It's what Tsuna said." Dino said

" Short warp!" Squalo exclaimed

Jager then short warped behind Xanxus as he tried to fire his gun. However, his arm was immediately sliced off as he used his other hand to shoot as Jager dodged while Squalo tried to land a hit. Jager short warped behind him and pierced into his chest as he fell to the ground, motionless.

" Real blood. Seems like this time I didn't kill an illusion." Jager said

" Hey, shitty shark. Get up." Xanxus said

Squalo never responded as Xanxus's scars grew and crawled up his skin.

" Too powerful..." Verde exclaimed

 _" Jager came here to kill. This is bad, Tsuna..."_ Reborn thought

" Did you understand our power difference? How many more of you are willing to die?" Jager ask

" Captain! Boss!" Mammon exclaimed

" Shut up! Let me be!" Xanxus yelled as he burned his sliced arm close

Bermuda floated down onto Jager's shoulder afterwards.

" He doesn't care about the watches at all! Jager only wants to kill!" Verde exclaimed

" Isn't it the same? The rules don't say that you can't kill an opponent to stop him from fighting." Bermuda said

" I'm going." Jager said as Bermuda flew off

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the clouds as they looked up.

" What?!"

" ... This presence..." Byakuran exclaimed

A shadow emerged from the light as they gasped in surprise.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 49! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

From inside the light, Aichi emerged as a blue cloak flapped around him.

" That guy..." Bermuda muttered

An orb of light floated onto his palm as he squeezed it and an arrow formed and he pulled out a bow. Jager then started to short warp to him just as he shot the arrow as it split apart and hit everywhere but his allies. Some arrows had hit Jager as he was thrown back.

" Amazing..." Verde exclaimed

" Where did he get that bow?" Reborn wondered

Aichi landed as he accessed the damage and clenched his fist.

" Are you really okay? You can't be near Bermuda, right?" Dino ask

" That's the least of my concern." Aichi said

He then turned to Jager as he kept his bow back into the ring while the cloak disappeared along with it.

" It seems like I can't use normal methods to defeat you." Aichi said

" Hmph. Your first attack just caught me off guard. I won't fail in my next hit." Jager said

" Jager."

" I know." Jager said as he short warped

A steel cover then appeared behind Aichi as he noticed that Jager had gone behind Byakuran, but was blocked by the same cover made with Mukuro's device.

" I'm your opponent! Don't go after them!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's not for you to decide." Jager said

His hand was then short warped through the cover as it pierced through Byakuran.

" Byakuran!"

" Gh... This looks... bad... I'll shake your hand, Jager-kun... Come on, Xanxus-kun. It's your chance..." Byakuran said

" Well done, piece of trash!" Xanxus said as he fired his flames

Jager short warped to him as he slashed his legs.

" Boss!"

Xanxus and Byakuran fell to the ground as well after that.

" Stop it!" Aichi exclaimed

He then got out the whip as he cracked it on the ground and the serpents started to chase Jager while he short warped.

" Time's up." Bermuda said

The serpents started to disappeared as Aichi's knees buckled and collapsed as he clenched his chest while his pacifier glowed intensely.

" I sensed it too. Our flames can never resonate closely with each other. You've been blocking out the resonation with your willpower, but with this, it's over. Jager, finish them off." Bermuda said

" No..."

Aichi's vision started to black out as he tried to get up again before falling back down to the ground and fainted. Jager continued to fight the others as Hibari had also arrived after Verde's Green Mosca had been taken out. Jager was about to deal a finishing blow on Hibari when a flamed punch hit him aside.

" Gh... How could you?! Jager!" Tsuna yelled

Kai and the others arrived on the clouds as they ran over to the injured.

" Take care of the ones who passed out!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Miwa and the others ran to the other injured as Kai carried Aichi, noticing that his pacifier was faintly glowing.

" I have to hurry...!" Kai exclaimed

He materialized a cloud and got on as he flew Aichi above the clouds, away from Bermuda.

" Aichi! Get ahold of yourself! Wake up!" Kai exclaimed

 _" Don't worry. He fainted from the pain."_ Pontifex assured

" When will he wake up?" Kai ask

 _" I'm not sure. For some reason, I can't reach his conscious and can't use his body."_ Pontifex said

" Isn't that bad?!" Kai exclaimed

 _" ... I sure hope not. This has never happened before. But let's worry about the battle first. You go ahead and help Sawada. I'll be here with him."_ Pontifex said

" ... Okay."

Kai left Aichi on the cloud as he jumped off to another cloud and headed down to help Tsuna. He stopped halfway down as he saw that Tsuna had defeated Jager.

" I won't let you. Now that I've come this far... I won't let you get in my way." Bermuda said as he pulled out his watch, " Present please!"

 _" Message accepted!"_

" Oh no!"

" He's able to supply the Vindice with flame energy, alone!" Colonello exclaimed

" What can happen if such a guy breaks the seal?!" Skull exclaimed

" Right, right. This body feels nostalgic... Hm, not bad." Bermuda said

" This is..." Reborn exclaimed

" Bermuda Von Vichtenstein's appearance before he was cursed!" Tsunomichi exclaimed

" That's Bermuda's..." Tsuna exclaimed

" It's his form with the curse lifted!" Verde exclaimed

" You've finally woke up... my master..." Jager said

" That's right. First, let's put things in order." Bermuda said

When he disappeared, Miwa and the others heard a crack as they saw that their watches had been instantly destroyed after Bermuda short warped behind them.

" No way..." Kamui exclaimed

" There. Now, you won't be able to borrow help from anyone. I can settle down and fight with you... Well, even if I say that, you only have about ten seconds to live." Bermuda said as he then looked up to Kai, " After that, you and that boy is next."

" As if I'd let you!" Kai exclaimed as he fired a bullet from his sniper gun

Bermuda short warped to dodge and hit Tsuna as Kai tried to aim but failed to keep up with Bermuda's short warp. While Tsuna was trying not to get beaten up by Bermuda, another gunshot rang as they turned to see Adult Reborn.

" That's..."

" Just... what are you doing again-" Tsuna said

" I'm Reborn's old friend. I said it was impossible to Checkerface and he's letting me enter into the team." Reborn said

" Reborn's... friend?" Tsuna said

" Huh? I didn't hear anything like that from Checkerface- Nmu!" Tsunomichi said when his mouth was sealed by Fon

" Now let's just be quiet here and watch." Fon said

" Aren't you glad, Reborn?" Verde ask, _" Or rather, the artificial puppet."_

" Interesting. I'm willing to be Reborn's old friend." Bermuda said

" Much obliged, Bermuda." Reborn said

" Alright, cause soon you're about to disappear." Bermuda said

" How about you try it?" Reborn taunted

They both started clashing head on as Reborn dodged Bermuda while he relentlessly attacked and started to predict his movements.

" Your entry into this was meaningless." Bermuda said

" Why would you say that? My purpose is this one shot. All I need to do is shoot this one bullet. Take this. Come die in an instant." Reborn said as he shot the bullet at Bermuda

Bermuda short warped away from the bullet as it turned towards Tsuna and hit his flame. With that bullet, Tsuna entered the Ultimate Dying Will form and successfully defeated Bermuda while also destroying Checkerface's Boss watch. When it was settled, Kai landed from his cloud as he sighed.

" Now then... which team will take the win?" Kai ask

" I'm fine with either way. All I want to do is meet Checkerface." Tsuna said

" ... Destroy our Boss watch. I'm sure Aichi wants that too." Kai said

" Is that really okay?" Tsuna ask

" Yeah."

" There's no need for that." A voice said

They all turned to the voice as they all gasped when they saw Checkerface.

" You!"

" I won't be explaining much to you guys. However... from now, the final test will start." Checkerface said

" What are you..." Kai exclaimed as he gasped when he saw Aichi's pacifier in his hand, " Where did you get that?! What are you trying to do?!"

" This seal is no longer needed. The two of you will return." Checkerface said as he crushed the pacifier

" No!"

In the clouds, Aichi glowed as something was separated from him as he was flown down to the ground. Kai quickly caught him while the figure landed softly.

" Oh? I've been finally freed?" The figure ask

" You..."

" No one can forget this presence..." Miwa exclaimed

" Einella... The Pontifex!" Ren exclaimed

" That's her true form?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Pathetic. I didn't think anyone would be struggling with the Vindice." Pontifex said

" Why did you lie? Did you actually refused to help us?" Kai ask

" I was never your ally, for one. I was stuck inside his body, so I had to help. Now that I've been freed, I have freedom to do what I like." Pontifex said

" Einella. The only reason I let you out is to give them the final test." Checkerface said

" Oh, that... Fine. But in their condition, they'll be instantly killed." Pontifex said

" Doesn't matter." Checkerface said

" You're a man of little words. I guess they'll solve the mystery themselves. Now, it's time to fight." Pontifex said

" I'll try to fend her off until Aichi-san wakes up." Tsuna said

" Sorry."

Tsuna flew towards her as he was immediately flung back by something.

" Sawada!"

" That can't be..." Yamamoto exclaimed

" Let's see how you'll defeat my weapon." Pontifex said as a golem formed behind her

" Golden Golem!"

" But Aichi's sword is still..." Misaki exclaimed

" I don't need the sword. That aside..." Pontifex said

The golem charged at them as Tsuna flew back to block it but had gotten sliced and thrown aside.

" Jyuudaime!"

" Tsuna!"

" ... Not enough." Pontifex said

The golem then went towards Kai as he gritted his teeth and covered Aichi with his body, getting ready for the pain. However, it never came as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that time had stopped.

" This is..."

" You finally unlocked the power of your sword." A voice said

Kai looked up to see his past self as he looked beside him to see Aichi's past self.

" My sword's...?" Kai repeated

Kai looked beside him to see his black sword out of the box with a holographic clock shown on the helm.

" A clock...?" Kai muttered

" The Night Time Sword, along with the many other weapons you two possess, have different special abilities." Tha past Kai explained

" Before we start explaining, it's about time he woke up." The past Aichi said

He tapped Aichi's forehead as he glowed and started to get up.

" Aichi!"

" Oh, Kai-kun... What did I miss?" Aichi ask

Aichi then looked around and accessed the damage before realizing the time freeze.

" Apparently, my sword caused this." Kai said

" That's right. Your wish of wanting to be able to protect him activated it." The past Kai said

" Huh?"

" It has been your wish for awhile, but you could never activate it until now because of the danger being posed to you right now. Get up first." The past Aichi said

The two then got up as Kai picked up his sword.

" All of these weapons are special. It took a lot of time to make them for this day." The past Aichi said

" Um... According to the past memories we received, you two are Reah and Lin, right? I just wanted to know. Why couldn't we get back the other past memories and instead, they were turned into masks?" Aichi ask

" You didn't need them. There's no point in knowing them. But those fragmented pieces of our memories became strength that you can use." Reah said

" We can use those memories...?" Kai repeated

" That's right. Try it." Reah said

Aichi and Kai concentrated as the masks appeared.

" And then what?" Kai ask

" Look at your sword." Lin replied

Kai looked over at his sword as he noticed a few words appearing beside it.

" It's... an explanation of its abilities and its origin...?" Kai ask

" The most important thing that you needed to fully utilize the weapons was to know its origin. Otherwise, the abilities that you would use on them wouldn't make sense." Reah explained

" That's why there were some weapons that I never understood." Aichi said

" Yeah."

" And why was the pacifier a seal to keep Pontifex inside Aichi?" Kai ask

" She was originally one of us too. It's just that she wanted immortality and tried to do it in the wrong way. So, we used the tri-ni sette to keep her at bay. She changed after awhlle, but resolved to not return until I reincarnated again. That was how the decision became her soul following mine to reincarnation. This is all just a test to force you two to unlock your full potentials." Reah explained

" Couldn't she have done it in an easier manner...? And Bermuda?" Kai ask

" It's just simple logic. Light and dark have a hard time sticking together. The Flame of the Night is a counterbalance for the Rainbow flames. It was all for the balance of the world. That's why we tried to not come close to each other as much as possible." Reah explained

" Anyway, those masks have another power. But there's just one condition for it. We're just the spiritual existence of Reah and Lin. The real souls are already with the both of you, but we just need you to accept us as a whole. We spilt up from the souls to relay these messages and our duty are now done." Lin explained

" So... would you accept us, your past selves who have the same souls?" Reah ask

" Of course." Aichi said

" ... Sure."

The two souls then disappeared into the masks as they glowed and disappeared again.

" Now then... we have one more thing to do. Ready?" Kai ask

" Yeah! ... Oh, but is it okay to undo the time freeze when that thing is still-" Aichi wondered as Kai pulled out his sword, undoing the time freeze while the golem was still in front of them, " -here...?"

Time went back to normal as the two quickly dodged the golem's attack.

" I have to go to Tsuna-san!" Aichi shouted

" I'll delay it!" Kai shouted

Aichi nodded as he went over to Tsuna to heal his wounds.

" That golem is really strong." Aichi said

" At least he wasn't sliced in half. I couldn't imagine you trying to heal someone who'd been done in like that." Miwa said

" What about the others? They were badly injured before I fainted." Aichi said

" They're doing alright. Though, Xanxus got his arm sliced off, Squalo got his heart pierced through and Byakuran got his chest pierced through. Mammon saved Squalo with his illusion though, so he should be fine for now." Miwa explained

" I see. Alright, the healing's done. I need to help Kai-kun now. Get everyone to safety. I don't want them getting hurt." Aichi said

" But we can help." Misaki said

" Not now. That thing is hard to handle, after all. Just stand back." Aichi said

" ... Okay."

Aichi lit up his ring and got out the rapier as he looked at it.

 _" I'm counting on you..."_ Aichi thought

Aichi lifted up the rapier as the sky shone a little. The ground started shaking as fissures appeared around the golem, trapping it under the cracks and spikes.

" A fissure?!" Gokudera exclaimed

" Kai-kun! It's up to you!" Aichi shouted

" Yeah!"

Aichi ran towards Pontifex while Kai quickly charged up his attack.

 _" Please... lend me your power!"_ Kai thought as his sword glowed in a black light

Thursting it in front of him, the aura grew and engulfed the golem as it was crushed slowly and disappeared as the light wore off. Kai panted as he used his sword to support himself. Meanwhile, Aichi and Pontifex had gotten into a swordfight as their swords clashed continuously.

" This is not enough!" Pontifex said as she parried another swing

" I know! But I can't stop here!" Aichi said

" You try too hard!" Pontifex exclaimed as she swung her sword and Aichi was pushed back

" That's why... I can protect people!" Aichi said as he took out the whip in his other hand

Cracking it on the ground, the serpents came out from the ground below and started charging at her as Pontifex dodged and sliced them.

 _" There's still one more... One more that I haven't..."_ Aichi thought as he looked at his ring

" ... Come. Dimension Sword." Aichi called

A sword with the pattern of the galaxy appeared in his hand as he sliced the air. A dimension immediately ripped open behind Pontifex while she had dodged.

" What's that?!" Ryohei exclaimed

" She's gonna fall into it!" Tsuna exclaimed

" ... Alright, that's enough." Checkerface said as a surge of energy was released from him

All of Aichi's weapons returned to his ring as the dimension hole disappeared.

" What?!"

" I merely cancelled out his powers with part of the tri ni sette's." Checkerface said

Aichi fell to his knees and panted as Kai ran over to him.

" You saw them, didn't you? Your past souls." Checkerface said

" ... Yeah. You made us do this just so you could test us." Kai said

" That fissure wasn't a large one, but you must know that using those weapons have their own risks." Pontifex said

" It's not that big of an effect." Kai said

" It's exhaustive. A cause and effect." Pontifex said

" We will get back to you two later. First, we need a winner decided right now." Checkerface said

" No need..." Aichi sighed as he immediately crushed his Boss watch, " There... Is that enough...?"

" Very well. I shall accept Team Reborn as the winners." Checkerface announced, " It seems like Bermuda-kun told you a lot of bad things about thr Arcobaleno and the secrets of the pacifiers."

" It's all true!" Bermuda exclaimed

" I believe what Bermuda told us about the secret about the Arcobaleno is true. But I don't support his plan of killing the Arcobaleno to defeat Checkerface." Tsuna said

" Defeat me? That's a nice dream." Checkerface said

" Tsunayoshi Sawada! Don't speak too much!" Bermuda warned

" But we have to discuss either way!" Tsuna exclaimed

" Discuss with me?" Checkerface ask

" Be careful, Tsunayoshi Sawada! Checkerface will try to drag you into the dimension where he actually exists... But there is where you'll defeat him!" Bermuda exclaimed

" I think Bermuda-kun is misunderstanding. First of all, he said that I'll take you to the dimension where I actually exist. However, the me you see here is the real one. I'm just hiding my presence with the Segno ring." Checkerface said as he removed his mask, " Do you remember this face?"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 50! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

They gasped once Checkerface revealed his face behind the mask.

" Hiya."

" You are...!" Reborn exclaimed

" The person who helped us in the future." Yuni exclaimed

" Mr Kawahira!"

" Helped... So that's how you interpreted it. But this is only one of my various forms. For trini sette." Checkerface said as he put his mask back on

" What's the meaning of this?!" Tsuna exclaimed

" That's not the right way to ask something. I can feel how you seethe with anger towards me. Even though your plan of defeating me is wrong from the start." Checkerface said as a combustion of flames burst out from him

" Cocky guy." Pontifex huffed

" This is... flames...?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Yeah, it was about ten times your flames. To me it's as easy as breathing." Checkerface said

" That's..."

" His power is incredible!" Reborn exclaimed

" You and I have different standards. Scientifically, as creatures, I mean." Checkerface said

" What?!"

" Are you saying you're an alien or something?" Verde ask

" On the contrary, I'm a true Earthling. And the only ones of my species currently alive... are me and Yuni." Checkerface said as the combustion stopped

" What?!"

" Are you saying that you and Yuni belong to the same species...? What do you mean?" Reborn ask

" I didn't plan to speak, but I may as well do it for once. If I change my mind... I can just erase your mind or you directly..." Checkerface said

" What?!"

" I don't know what you've seen or heard so far... But what I'm about to tell you is only truth. My species have been living on this planet since way before your species was even born. Protecting this miraculous planet, the Earth, was the mission of my people. The trini sette is the device that keeps the balance of the Earth's life force and cultivates life so that it evolves correctly. By the way, the trini sette looked different from now. In the beginning, the trini sette weren't 21 pieces like the pacifiers, Vongola rings and Mare rings. They were 7 stone pieces. This is because in the faraway past, when there were over 10 people of my species... we were able to light flames inside the 7 stones with our power and activate them. But when my comrades died one after the other and only 5 of us, me included, were left... That's when we decided to borrow the power of the new Earthlings, that is you. The pacifiers were born by partitioning the 7 stones. Since the flames must be kept on continuously, the pacifiers can't be removed, and the Arcobalenos were born as sacrfices to protect the pacifiers. It was a cruel system, but we had to do it to protect the Earth's lifesystem. But our comrades kept on dying, and in the end only me and Yuni's ancestor were left... The two of us alone were unable to control all the remaining stones. Once again, trying to borrow the Earthling's power, we further divided the stones... and created the Vongola and Mare rings. Following the proposal of Yuni's ancestor, contrary to the pacifiers they can be removed and since they're more, they're less of a burden for the person wearing them. The Vongola rings were given to the young vigilantes chosen by her and the Mare rings were controlled by her family. After that I became the one who controlled all about the trini sette and decided to only appear when it was time to choose successors for the pacifiers." Checkerface explained

" But I never heard anything like that about my ancestor!" Yuni exclaimed

" Your ancestor and I broke up after a disagreement. Unlike me, she really wanted to coexist with the new species so she proabbly hid from her descendants the fact that she belonged to a special race." Checkerface explained

" Did you also appear in the future as Kawahira to protect the trini sette? But then why did you disappear?" Reborn ask

" I can read Yuni's eyes. And at that time, when I saw her eyes as the shaman that could read the future, I was convinced. She was willing to die, but she would be able to protect the trini sette. Also, it's not really my intention to poke my nose into anything concerning the Vongola and Mare rings. I only appear when it's time for the pacifiers' maintenance. In other words, at the time of the Arcobalenos' generational change. It was refreshing to talk about it. Well then, will you give me back the current Arcobaleno's pacifiers?" Checkerface ask

" Wait! There must be another way!" Tsuna explained, " There must be a way to keep the pacifiers without killing the current Arcobaleno! A way to keep the trini sette!"

" If there was one, I'd already be using it. This method is the last one that's left. By the way, Tsunayoshi Sawada-kun, you're worrying about the current Arcobaleno but... you're the first on the list of the new ones." Checkerface said

" I'm already prepared." Tsuna said

" It's true that he's prepared, but wait." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Talbot.

" Talbot! You..." Pontifex exclaimed

" Checkerface, why don't you try this before creating the new Arcobaleno?" Talbot ask

" What's that?" Checkerface ask

" A container that can take the place of the pacifiers." Talbot replied

" What?!"

" If you use this, you will never need the pacifiers again." Talbot said

" And why?" Checkerface ask

" The seven types of flames of the Sky have a special characteristic: If they accelerate and surpass at a certain speed, their energy is amplified. By putting the eighth type of flame, 'The Flame of the Night', inside the container in a shape of a loop, and making the seven types of flames accelerate by going through a succession of warp holes, you won't need to replenish the flames again for almost an eternity." Talbot explained

" I see... Basically you're planning to use the eighth type of flame more or less as Bermuda did with his last technique..." Verde said

" Yes. But there are some issues too. First of all, the flame used as the initial spark must be huge. Secondly, someone must keep lighting up the eighth type of flame that is needed for the others to accelerate." Talbot added

" It's interesting, but... if the eighth type of flame is what is needed..." Checkerface said

" Indeed, it's pretty unthinkable that after living for the sole purpose of defeating Checkerface and creating the eighth type of flame to use it for his vengeance... Bermuda will agree to use it to protect the trini sette that are so important to Checkerface." Verde said

" What do you think, Bermuda?" Reborn ask

" ... Of course... I want to do it!" Bermuda exclaimed

" What?!"

" This way we will be the ones controlling the fate of the pacifiers. We can steal the leadership from the odious Checkerface." Bermuda said

" Nice words, aren't those, Bermuda? In this case, it's good manners to refuse." Checkerface said

" No, we should ask him!" Yuni exclaimed

" Yuni!"

" By stealing the rights over the trini sette from you, they will have accomplished their revenge. That is because for you, Checkerface, it would be the greatest humiliation. And after their desire for revenge have worn off, they want to offer their future so that no other sacrifices like the Arcobaleno are born. You should be extremely happy about it. Also because your life won't last forever, Checkerface..." Yuni explained

" Indeed... You can see it, descendant of Sepira. The trini sette still thriving in the future." Checkerface said

" Yes!"

" Fine." Checkerface said as he removed his mask, " Then do it, Talbot. And thank you, Bermuda."

" S-So easily?" Tsuna ask

" I've lived so far, keeping my belief and wearing this embarrassing mask, because my wholehearted desire of protecting the life of this planet made me decide to small sacrifices were needed to avoid greater ones. But I have always thought that if there was a better way to maintain the trini sette then I would have used it right away and entrusted it to the next generation." Checkerface explained

They gathered around to get ready as Talbot began his explanation.

" To make the pacifiers successful even when not attached to a human being the size of the first flame is vital. All of you must do your best to pour your flames inside it!" Talbot said

" Okay, let's do it!"

A barrage of flame energy erupted from their powers as a bright glow overwhelmed them and they soon succeeded. Everyone wen their separate ways back home or to the hospital as Aichi and Kai soon arrived home as well.

" ... Hey." Kai muttered

He looked towards the front door as Pontifex and Kawahira were still standing there.

" Why did they follow us?" Kai ask as a tick mark appeared

" I just wanted to look at this place one more time before I head off." Pontifex said

" I do have something that I feel we should talk about before I leave too." Kawahira said

" They're not our enemies anymore either, so cut them some slack." Aichi said as he carried Tasuku from the crib

Tasuku whined as Aichi tried to soothe him while making his milk. Kai hesitated again before getting two pairs of guest slippers and letting them inside to sit.

" Alright, what did you want to talk about?" Kai ask

" It's about the details that I never told the others. All of us know now that you two are most definitely the reincarnations of Reah and Lin. Aren't you curious about their life in the past?" Kawahira ask

Aichi listened as he fed Tasuku his milk and sat on the bed.

" I am, actually. In the past, we were the same species?" Aichi ask

" That's right. But I'm sure they also told you how I ended up getting sealed." Pontifex said

" Yeah."

" I was looking for immortality, but Reah and Sepira knew full well that it wasn't for myself." Pontifex said

" It wasn't?" Kai ask

" Don't just think that I was evil for my own ambition. It was to make sure that you two were going to awaken properly." Pontifex said

" I only knew the reason from Sepira before she left to create her own Family. Einella searched for immortality for Reah's sake." Kawahira explained

" My past self?" Aichi ask

" That's right. Because during that period, you were cursed and at the same time... you were also pregnant with your own child." Kawahira said

" Huh?!"

" Lin was unaware about both the curse and Reah's pregnancy because Reah wanted him to concentrate on his mission. Despite their relationship, Reah respected Lin's decision to travel around for the sake of seeking better alternatives to keeping the stones lit up. Reah didn't know either that he had that ability to be able to give birth to a life, so when he found out, he became resolute to not tell Lin anything so that he could fulfil his mission." Pontifex explained

" Einella didn't want you to die to the curse because she didn't want to lose more people that she held dear. We were the only five left at that time. But in her attempt, she was sealed away in the pacifier." Kawahira explained

" My pacifier was your seal... No wonder nothing about me being an Arcobaleno made sense." Aichi said

" That's right. I requested Checkerface to keep me until we find you so that I could be passed onto you when the time comes. To act as the seal to keep your powers at bay and deter the enemies from finding you." Pontifex said

" ... The attack from when he was a baby... Yosuke-san told me that Aichi was almost taken away as a baby by Planet Brandt, but it never happened again after someone came and protected them." Kai said

" That happened...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I had arrived in the nick of time after I sensed that thing nearby again and finally found you. I handed everything that was needed to be handed down to you and left. The bracelet and pacifier that acted as a barrier for your powers. You broke the bracelet so the only thing left was the pacifier with Einella still inside to maintain your seal." Kawahira explained

" ... I think I might be afraid to ask this, but... If my memory was right, Lin... Lin became unfaithful during the time Reah and him were cursed, right? What happened to the child...?" Aichi ask

" Two weeks before the baby was due to be born, Lin had activated the curse. Reah knew what had happened but decided to continue to keep quiet but Sepira knew that his time was almost up and asked me to contact Lin and make him return as soon as possible. And, three days later..." Kawahira said

 _\- Flashback start-_

 _It was a rainy season as the rain poured down heavily outside while Reah laid on the bed, screaming._

 _" Reah! Push a little harder! The baby's almost out!" Checkerface exclaimed_

 _" Reah. You need to hang in there for a little while longer." Sepira said_

 _" There's too much blood..." Checkerface exclaimed_

 _After a few more minutes, a cry pierced through the air as Checkerface pulled out the baby from under the blankets._

 _" You did it, Reah! It's a boy!" Checkerface exclaimed_

 _" ... You can rest now..." Sepira said_

 _Reah panted while nodding weakly as Checkerface cleaned the baby and wrapped him up in a cloth before setting him beside Reah. Hurried footsteps could be heard splashing outside the house as the door slammed open._

 _" Reah!"_

 _" Lin..."_

 _Lin rushed over to Reah as he took his hand and held it._

 _" Why didn't you tell me?" Lin ask_

 _" He didn't want to interfere with your mission." Sepira replied_

 _" Even so..." Lin said as he felt Reah's hand becoming stone cold and turned back to him, " Reah?"_

 _Reah continued to look at him with a weak smile as his eyes slowly closed and his whole body became limp. Their bloods all became cold as well after coming to a realisation._

 _" ... Reah? Reah!"_

 _" Sepira! What's going on?!" Checkerface exclaimed_

 _" ... He's used up all of his strength just trying to give this child a life. The amount of blood he lost along the way was also the result of doing this. He knew that this would happen, and asked me to keep quiet." Sepira said_

 _" It's a lie, right...? Reah wouldn't..." Lin exclaimed_

 _" I'm sorry, Lin." Sepira said_

 _" ... REAH!"_

 _\- Flashback end-_

" We buried Reah behind their house and tried to live our lives normally afterwards. But... a baby shouldn't have been born so early. At that time, we didn't technologies like the incubator. So without even being able to have a name, that baby died after a day due to underdeveloped immunity and organ failures. Because of those events and having lost two people who were precious to him, Lin couldn't handle it and committed suicide. Of course, everything happened because of the curse." Kawahira explained

" What did Lin do to activate the curse?" Kai ask

" Apparently, on his trip, he stumbled upon a bar and flirted with some women. It counted as being slightly unfaithful." Kawahira replied

Kai rubbed his forehead as he sighed.

" At least now I know why I hated loud places or parties. It seems my past mistake caused me to become aware that something bad might happen." Kai said

" I wouldn't forgive you if you did that, you know." Aichi said

" You know I won't." Kai said

" This current baby looks exactly like the one that died. Maybe he also decided to reincarnate as your child again, and this time, he wanted to make sure that he could live with the both of you." Kawahira said

" If that's true, I would be extremely happy." Aichi said as Tasuku yawned after finishing his milk

Aichi started to burp him as Kai got up to prepare their dinner.

" And those weapons of yours. Einella was sealed so no one else but Sepira and I knew the truth about them. They were made with fragments from one of the seven stones. It was another effective way to maintain the flame in that stone but it was only possible with one stone and there were only a few weapons that could be produced with that stone. You've used quite a few of them just now." Kawahira said

" The Dimension Sword..." Aichi said

" That's just one of them. Including that sword that occasionally gets your hand cut off whenever she takes over." Kawahira said

" I see... That's why." Aichi said

" You should find out the rest yourself. They are extremely curious yet powerful weapons." Kawahira said

" We won't be using them for awhile but we'll experiment when we have the time." Kai said

He made extra dishes for all four of them as Kai silently ate while Aichi giggled softly at his action.

" What are you giggling about?" Kai ask

" About how you're acting so hot and cold." Aichi replied

" Be quiet..." Kai muttered

After their dinner, Tasuku was laid down in the crib for a peaceful sleep as Aichi and Kai walked towards the door to see Kawahira and Pontifex off.

" Where are you two going to stay?" Aichi ask

" At my own place." Kawahira replied

" I have an old place to stay at, so don't worry too much. Oh, and here." Pontifex said as she handed Aichi some cards

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" New units for your deck and some familiar faces." Pontifex said

" ... The other Blasters! I thought they were gone after our fight with Brandt!" Aichi exclaimed

" That's because it was done to correct the timeline so that the incident never existed. I managed to get them back for you." Pontifex said

" Thank you! ... Huh? These cards..." Aichi said

" New units. You'll be surprised with what they can do." Pontifex said

" Yeah!"

" Kai. These are yours." Pontifex said as she handed other cards to Kai

" ... Another Overlord?" Kai ask

" They'll be a great help to your deck." Pontifex said

" ... Thanks."

" Call me Einella from now on. I'll drop by whenever I feel like it." Einella said

" Of course!"

" By the way, what's your connection with Cray?" Kai ask

" ... Let's just say that after the first invasion from Brandt, we made some contact and stuff happened. It's not thst important. We should take our leave now." Einella said

" Take care."

" Yeah."

The two left as Aichi and Kai headed back into the apartment for some much needed rest.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 51! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After a few days of peace and quiet, Aichi and the others were able to resume their own lives without any worries as Naoki stretched.

" I didn't know when I could be this relaxed. It felt like the Representative battles never happened." Naoki said

" Yeah. Having such peaceful days are great." Aichi said

" Of course. Someone has been busy with his boyfriend and baby at home after all." Naoki teased

Aichi blushed as he flicked Naoki's forehead.

" Ow!"

" D-Don't joke around! This is a school!" Aichi exclaimed

" If the Student Council or Shingo or Nakagami were here to hear this, we would be in trouble." Misaki said

" Even worse, what if Kourin-san was here? We can't possibly tell her when she's always bent on getting a reason out of us." Aichi said

" I got it..." Naoki sighed

" It's nice that the three get to stay in Japan. Kourin didn't want to return to their home country because she wanted to stay with us too." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" There isn't really much reasons to wear our rings anymore either. Why are you still wearing them?" Naoki ask

" You can never be too careful." Aichi said

" So stiff..." Naoki muttered

The door slid open as Shingo entered.

" I'm back." Shingo greeted

" Have you got what you forgot?" Naoki ask

" Of course."

" Everyone's late today." Aichi said

" Even for Nakagami... Usually he'll barge in with his speech about some supernatural stuff." Naoki said

" I remember that since they were third years, they might be a little more busy today. The Student Council must be busy too." Misaki said

" What about you, Misaki-san?" Shingo ask

" The graduation isn't until next year. There's no problem, I've settled everything on my side." Misaki replied

" That's good to hear." Aichi said

As soon as they finished their conversation, the door slid opened as Kourin entered with their other club members.

" Everyone's here." Aichi said

" We were waiting." Naoki said

" I found them walking over so I just joined them. They were talking about next year's graduation ceremony." Kourin said

" It wouldn't be so soon. Don't stress yourself over it. Our exams haven't even started yet." Misaki said

" Yeah, we know. But we're just getting some minor preparations ready for when the time comes." Maki said

" And plus, don't say 'everyone's here' to us, Sendou-kun. Just where were you for the past few days where you didn't show up?!" Naitou exclaimed

" Uh..."

" That's right. Without the captain around, we could've gotten into trouble." Suwabe said

" Even with you guys here...?" Aichi ask

" Aichi's got it bad..." Naoki muttered

" You too, Ishida-kun!" Maki exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" Misaki. You haven't explained anything yet." Kourin said

" It's just some family problems for those few days... Not a big issue..." Aichi tried to explain

That was when he felt his phone ringing inside his bag as he took it out to read the caller ID.

" Huh...?"

Aichi wondered if he should pick up but decided to do so while putting his hand over the microphone.

" Papa? I'm still in school, I can't talk to you for long. And shouldn't you be resting?" Aichi whispered

" I have something important to tell you. I don't think I should tell Mama or Emi, but you're the next best choice since you're more familiar with my work." Yosuke said

Aichi blinked as his eyes narrowed a little.

" Give me a minute." Aichi whispered as he muted the call and stood up, " I have to attend to this call for a bit. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

Aichi went out of the clubroom and shut the door to continue his conversation.

" We have at least three minutes to talk before everyone gets suspicious. What happened at work?" Aichi ask

 _" We have some escapees with some of their minions still on the run. They must have freed them while our security had lowered due to the Representative battles. I don't know what their plan is but they are out there somewhere. Stay on alert. I don't want anything to happen to you or Tasuku."_ Yosuke said

" I can protect myself just fine. I'm more worried about you. How's your eye?" Aichi ask

 _" Thanks to your friend's healing, it healed up quite a bit but I might lose my sight in this eye since the cut was deep."_ Yosuke said

" I'll come over to restore it. I have the power to do that. When you're not too busy, just tell me." Aichi said

 _" Thanks for the thought, Aichi. Just be careful out there."_ Yosuke said

" I understand. You stay safe too. Contact me if anything goes wrong." Aichi said

 _" I know."_

Aichi nodded as he hung the call up. As soon as he hung up, another call came as he answered it immediately.

" Kai-kun?"

 _" Hey, Aichi. Have you seen Tasuku's mitten? I'm seeing one missing from his left hand when I came back to change his disper."_ Kai said

" His mitten...?" Aichi muttered

He tried to remember the events that happened during the morning as his eyes slowly widened.

" ... It must have dropped inside my bag when he was flailing about while I was changing his diaper... It was right beside the bed and he must have flung it inside. I need to go check before anyone finds it." Aichi said

He quickly hung the call up as he kept his phone and tried to not seem flustered while he opened the door.

" S-Sorry for the wait!" Aichi said

He immediately froze as soon as he noticed Tasuku's missing mitten in Kourin's hand. He quickly walked over to take it as he stuffed it in his pocket.

" What's that?" Kourin ask

" I-It's a pouch! An open pouch to keep bigger items like a talisman! N-Nothing suspicious about it!" Aichi exclaimed

" Y-Yeah! I saw him doing that with that thing once!" Naoki added

" But that design looked like... I thought it was a baby mitten..." Maki said

" I-It's nothing like that! My little sister is already in middle school! H-How could I have a baby mitten at home?" Aichi said

" Anyway... Let's hurry and fight. We don't have a lot of time today." Misaki said

The others listened and started to cardfight each other while Misaki approached Aichi.

" Be more careful next time..." Misaki whispered

" I know, but it was a busy morning..." Aichi whispered

" I understand. Just try to keep count on things that might not be where they were next time. You're lucky it wasn't a pacifier or anything." Misaki whispered

" Okay..."

They went to join the others after that as Aichi made his way back to the apartment after club activities, sighing in exhaustion at the events that had transpired. While he was walking, a van slowed down beside him as he inched further away from it while the window rolled down.

" Hey there, kid. You seem like you need a ride. Hop on and I'll bring you back home." A man said

" Oh, there's no need. My home isn't that far away." Aichi politely stated as he quickly started typing something into his phone

" But that's odd. I was sure your home was the other way." The man said

That was the signal that Aichi waited for as he sent the message immediately.

" That's even weirder... How did you know where my real home is?" Aichi ask

As soon as he said that, the door of the van flew open as four more men grabbed him and tossed him inside the van while it drove off. Aichi put up a struggle as his wrists and ankles were restrained and a knife was brought up to his throat before he stopped.

" Stay quiet. You're going to be a hostage for us. If you move, I might slice your neck." Another man warned

" What are you going to do?" Aichi ask

" Just think of this as a give and take. Your dad is to blame for this mess you're in. Go blame him for being a CEDEF member." The man said

" So you're criminals? What do you intend to do with me?" Aichi ask

" Like I said, you're a hostage. After we're done, let's see..." The man said as he ran his knife up Aichi's shirt and lifted it up, " You might be a good profit afterwards."

" Trying to sell me? You must be joking. As if I would let that happen." Aichi said

Suddenly, the van was stopped as the driver tried to move.

" What's going on?!" The man ask

" There's something stopping us! The van can't move!" The driver exclaimed

" What?!"

The doors swung open as clouds invaded the van and knocked all of them out swiftly. Kai entered the van and went over to Aichi to untie him.

" Are you alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. No harm done. I just needed some information, but there was nothing much." Aichi said

A few CEDEF agents also entered to arrest the men as Aichi and Kai exited.

" I brought them here as fast as I could. How did you know they were the criminals?" Kai ask

" Papa told me during club activities. There are still more out there though. Who knows what's going to happen." Aichi said

" Anyway, we should head home. I was so worried about you when I received your message." Kai said

" Thank you for coming for me so quickly." Aichi said

Kai nodded as they left sneakily on his cloud and landed back in the apartment. Aichi handed Tasuku's missing mitten back for him to wash as he went to take a shower before coming out for dinner. While he took care of Tasuku, Kai noticed his phone ringing and answered it.

" Hello? This is Toshiki Kai. Reborn-san? Yeah, Aichi encountered some too. We took care of them and they were taken away by the CEDEF agents. Sawada and the others too? Near their school? Those guys are full of guts. If only they knew their opponents were the Tenth Generation Vongola Family. I'm sure they'll try again. Huh? ... I wonder. Aichi let them off just now and allowed me to settle it. They don't even know who they were up against. He's another one that's full of guts. He spoke to them on knife point and didn't even flinch." Kai said as he patted Aichi's head, knowing that he was also listening to the conversation, " No, he didn't use his powers. He let himself be caught to get information. I know. This is a surprising side to him. Yeah, I'll contact if anything happens again."

Kai hung the call up after that as Aichi continued to feed Tasuku his milk.

" Was that Reborn-san?" Aichi ask

" You know who it was, don't pretend you weren't listening. Those guys had other people. They tried to attack Sawada and the others since they were connected to Iemitsu. They were thoroughly taken care of but they immediately escaped. He called to warn us that you might be next." Kai said

" What a joke. I wonder if they were even doing their research properly." Aichi said

Kai shrugged as he sat beside Aichi and kissed his cheek.

" Just be careful out there, okay?" Kai ask

" Okay."

* * *

The next day, Aichi was heading to school as per normal. However, when he arrived, everyone had to gather in the hall as they wondered why there were no teachers around.

 _" What...?"_ Aichi thought

As soon as he thought that, a vision came to him as he immediately started chanting something under his breath. A few minutes later, gas poured into the hall as all of the students fell one by one.

" Paralysis?!" Naoki exclaimed as he collapsed

Once the gas cleared, men charged into the hall as they could hear guns being loaded. That was when the speakers flared up and a microphone was turned on.

" Eh... Testing. Mic testing. Good morning, students of Miyaji High. My name is Jericho. I know you can't speak right now from the gas but we're taking the school under hostage right now. We are also looking for someone. Of course, once the numbing wears off, you can submit yourself and make it easier for the whole school. I'm sure it's easy for you to know who you are. You have something here that can confirm your identity." Jericho announced

Soon, a loud and familiar cry pierced through the speakers as Aichi's eyes widened and he started to inch his head up to look at the stage. A large, burly man was carrying Tasuku while facing the microphone towards him.

" I picked up the lad at your place. You shouldn't have left it empty." Jericho added as a smirk crossed his face, " The numbing should be wearing off by now. I'm gonna count to five. If no one confesses, this lad's gonna be thrown down the stage."

Aichi twitched as he slowly clenched his fist and gritted his teeth while listening to Tasuku's cries.

" One..."

 _" Don't, Aichi!"_ Naoki thought

 _" But if he doesn't, Tasuku will..."_ Misaki thought

" Two... Oh?" Jericho mused

Aichi slowly stood up as Naoki and Misaki stared at him, as did other students in the hall.

" Let him go." Aichi said

Jericho signalled his men to guide Aichi over as they lifted their guns while he proceeded towards the stage and went up the stairs.

" How are you moving when the gas was supposed to keep you paralyzed for a few hours?" Jericho ask after noticing

" ... I took an antidote." Aichi said

" In that short time, you couldn't have..." Jericho said

" Give him back first and release everyone, then I'll cooperate." Aichi said

" ... No, not the whole school. Just the lad." Jericho said

Aichi looked around to calculate the amount of men around the hall and trying to sense any hidden ones before silently letting out a breath.

" Okay."

Aichi reached out his hands to get Tasuku away from Jericho's arm as Tasuku immediately calmed down after he took him away. Naoki noticed Aichi's quick eye contact with him as he felt the paralyse in his body lifting and reached for his rings quickly.

" And you think you'll be let off so easily for doing this to an entire school?" Aichi ask

" Hah! And what's a pipsqueak like you gonna do? Just stay quiet and watch!" Jericho said as he pulled a gun

" ... You took hostage over the school, I could still bear with it and stay quiet. But... You even brought Tasuku-kun into this mess. Don't expect me to stay quiet." Aichi said

He immediately lit up his hidden ring and injected his flames into the box weapon on his waist as his sword came out.

" What?!"

Without a word, the blade glowed and scattered into the flowers as they spiralled into a dome around Aichi as bullets were continuously fired from all directions. The bullets all hit the barrier of flowers and drop to the ground as the guns all clicked empty.

" Over already?" Aichi ask

Jericho then heard his men scream as he turned to see that both sides were either being burned by red flames or have been paralysed by lightning as Misaki and Naoki stood up.

" Flame users?! I wasn't informed!" Jericho exclaimed as he looked up to the ceiling, " What are you doing?! Hurry up and shoot!"

Silence surrounded the hall as hidden snipers fell from the ceiling limply.

" They are paralysed too?!" Jericho exclaimed

" I shot them." A voice said

They turned their heads to see Kai coming in from the side entrance with his sniper in hand. Before Jericho could say anymore, Aichi knocked him out swiftly with his sword and kept it, seeing that everyone was safe now. Aichi gestured Kai to the backstage as he nodded while he gestured for Misaki and Naoki to take care of the students and went backstage. As soon as he saw Kai, his legs finally gave out as he fell into his arms.

" I rushed here as fast as I could when I couldn't find Tasuku with my clouds." Kai said

" I was so scared...! I didn't want this to happen...! I always thought about his safety and was always hoping that this would never happen... I didn't expect him to become a hostage at such a young age...! He hasn't even reached three months and was already subjected to this...!" Aichi cried

" I know, I was scared too. But you stayed calm and managed to keep him safe. You already did good." Kai assured as he brushed Aichi's hair, " No one wished for this to happen, but what's happened has happened. He's still at an age where he won't remember anything, so it won't be traumatic or anything."

" But it didn't change the fact that this could've been prevented...! If I had been more careful and put up a barrier for him at home, then this wouldn't have happened...!" Aichi cried

Tasuku started to squirm and sniffle as Aichi cuddled him tighter while Kai patted his back.

" I already contacted CEDEF. They should be outside arresting all of those people by now. After this, we need to think about how we're going to stop everyone outside there from spilling the beans." Kai said

" I'll handle that." A voice said

Kai looked up to see Einella as he nodded in greeting.

" I'll do a mass memory deletion of every student's memories. I've already settled with the memory deletion of the teachers who had been held hostage as well. They'll all wake up like nothing had happened." Einella said

" ... Thanks."

" If you want, I can delete your memories of today too." Einella said

Aichi remained silent before shaking his head.

" I'll keep these memories to remember this day... This is the day that I am going to properly start protecting my baby..." Aichi muttered

" ... Okay. I'll head outside then. The gas' effects should be wearing off soon so I should take their memories away before they are free." Einella said

" Okay."

The men and Jericho had all been arrested and every students' memories have been erased of the day as everything seemed to have gone back to normal, however... at night, while they were all peacefully sleeping, Aichi started shake while his expression became panicked. A few moments later, his eyes shot open as he quickly got up and started panicking. Kai, surprised by his sudden acfion while he had been hugging him, also got up and tried to calm him down.

" Tasuku-kun... He..." Aichi panted

" Shh, it's okay. He's right over there sleeping." Kai gestured to the crib with the sleeping Tasuku, " See? He's alright."

" H-He should be crying for milk by now, right? Why isn't he...? Something... something must be happening..." Aichi exclaimed as he tried to stand up

" Aichi, stop. It's only been half an hour since we fed him. He won't wake up for another hour. Get some sleep, you're too tired from the events today." Kai said

Aichi looked at the clock and at Kai as his eyes softened and nodded slowly. Kai rubbed his shoulders to keep him calm as he slowly guided him back to lying down on the bed.

" ... I'm sorry..." Aichi muttered

" I understand. No need to apologise. You're just tired. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of him tonight, okay? Don't worry too much." Kai said as he kissed Aichi's forehead

Muttering another apology, Aichi slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep as Kai pulled the blanket over them while patting his back, making sure that Aichi was going back into a deep sleep. He thought about what had happened again and decided to call someone before going to sleep as well.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 52! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The next morning, Kai woke up to see Aichi carrying Tasuku in his arms while feeding him milk as he got up to hug him from behind.

" Good morning." Aichi greeted

" Morning..." Kai greeted

" I woke up early today to feed him since he almost cried." Aichi said

" I see. Hey, Aichi." Kai called

" Yeah?"

" I asked Ren to call a doctor in today. To get you and Tasuku checked on." Kai said

" I feel fine, but I do think Tasuku-kun needs to get checked on. Who knows what he had been in contact with when those guys took him." Aichi said

" No, Aichi. You do need to get checked on too." Kai said

" What do you mean?" Aichi ask

" I'm afraid you might be suffering from trauma." Kai said

" Me?"

" Your panic attack yesterday night scared me. Everything was fine but you insisted that it wasn't until I convinced you. It might be postnatal related or it could be PTSD. I know you're strong, but I think if Tasuku gets involved, it's different. It's just a check up. I just want to know that you're going to be alright." Kai said

" ... I'm sorry about last night... I know I worried you, but panic and anxiety got over me..." Aichi said

" I know, you don't need to explain. Just tell the doctor everything when he arrives, okay?" Kai ask

" But what about school?" Aichi ask

" I asked your father to send in a letter to the school about you being unwell. You need some rest after yesterday. I also sent in a letter. Don't worry, Miwa will handle everything for me." Kai assured

" I see..."

" Will you be okay? I know this arrangement is sudden." Kai said

" Don't worry. I know you meant well for me. I'll get the checkup." Aichi assured

Kai smiled and kissed his lips before Aichi continued to feed Tasuku. An hour later after getting ready, there was a knock on the door as the doctor entered and started checking on Tasuku.

" His physical health are all good and he's growing up normally. Since he's two months old now, I'd recommend giving him two shots for some diseases." The doctor explained

" S-Shots...? At such a young age?" Aichi ask

" It's to improve his immunity, so that he wouldn't get sick easily. Will you two be alright with it?" The doctor ask

Aichi and Kai looked at each other before nodding as the doctor instructed them on what to do while he prepared the syringe. Kai carried Tasuku to give lesser pressure on Aichi while the doctor immediately injected the needle into Tasuku's thigh as he immediately cried out loud. Once the first shot was done, the second shot was immediately injected into his other thigh as Tasuku's cries grew louder. Unable to handle it, Aichi carried Tasuku the moment he was properly clothed again and started pacing around to calm him down.

" Hush, it's alright. It's over now." Aichi assured

Kai got his water bottle and let him drink it as Tasuku immediately calm down once the bottle made contact in his mouth. He drank the water down while sniffling as Aichi's eyes became pained.

" Sendou-san. I need to do your checkup too." The doctor said

" Oh..."

" I'll take over. Go and have your checkup." Kai said

Aichi hesitated before nodding as he handed Tasuku over to Kai while he sat on the bed for the doctor to check on him. Kai hovered near them as the doctor asked Aichi a few questions to which he answered to them as Kai worried over some of the answers he had told the doctor.

" ... You are showing some of the symptoms of PTSD and Postnatal Anxiety. It's not serious, but you need to keep telling everything. All of your troubles and worries. When you say everything out loud to someone you fully trust, it's easier to relieve those feeling burdening your heart. Don't keep it in." The doctor said

" I understand..."

" If you feel like you're going to have a traumatic flashback or anxiety, do deep breaths and learn to meditate. That way, you can keep your feelings peaceful. You are still young and I know that this is your first baby, but try to keep your insecurities away. When you're not calm, you're going to be unable to think rationally. So remember, deep breaths and meditate. That's all you need to do." The doctor said

Aichi nodded as the doctor packed everything and left while Kai thanked him before going back to Aichi.

" You okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah..."

" I'm here if you need me or if you need someone to talk to. You know I always will be." Kai said

Aichi smiled and nodded as Kai kissed his forehead and got up to leave Tasuku in the crib to sleep after he'd cried enough.

" Is he okay?" Aichi ask

" He exhausted himself from crying. Let's leave him to sleep. If we try to move around with him, he'll probably get irritated after what we put him through." Kai said

" That's true." Aichi said

" Then... it's still early. Want to have a round?" Kai ask as he took out his deck

" Sure!"

Kai was about to grab his small table when he noticed the new cards they had been give by Einella.

" We never added these yet." Kai said

He picked up the cards and looked through them.

" These cards are strong." Kai said

" I wonder where she got them..." Aichi said

" I don't think it matters. Let's try adding them. I'm sure they'll be great additions." Kai said

" Okay."

They took out their decks and tried to tweak their decks as Aichi picked up two cards that confused him.

" 'Order' cards? This card is called 'Quick Shield'... A card that can be used to give any units +5000 power at any point of time." Aichi read

" That means... You can use it even during guarding phase. It's a good card, but it looks like only the person who goes second can get it." Kai said

" Yeah. And then this Order card..." Aichi muttered as he read the skill, " It's a good card. It's a Grade 2, so I'll have to remove some cards."

" Hm... This is a complicated deck..." Kai muttered

" Are you doing okay?" Aichi ask

" There's so many combinations, so I'm a little hesitant to change my current deck for now. There are some cards that I do need to add into the deck no matter what though. I hope it'll work..." Kai said

" Then let's test them out. It's the best way to find out." Aichi said

" Yeah, you're right." Kai said

They set up their decks, field and drew their hand cards before getting ready to flip the First Vanguard.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

The two went through rounds and rounds of cardfighting before it was time for their lunch as they stopped. Kai made their kunch while Aichi changed Tasuku's diaper and fed him his milk.

" You're drinking a lot today." Aichi said

" Is he?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I gave him the usual amount but he kept whining for more. So I added about 40ml to his milk." Aichi said

" I should note that down." Kai said

Kai took out a baby diary from his bag and noted down what Aichi had said.

" You bring that to school? Aren't you afraid someone will look at it?" Aichi ask

" The only one who dares is Miwa. And if anyone does try to take a peek, they probably know what I might do to them for looking through my belongings." Kai said

" ... I can picture that..." Aichi muttered

Once Aichi successfully burped Tasuku, he strapped Tasuku in the baby bouncer and turned it on as it swayed and bounced softly while the two ate their lunch.

" I got to hand it to Ren though. He did get us some useful stuff that we really needed." Kai said

" Yeah. Tasuku-kun loves this bouncer a lot. If it wasn't for it, I don't think we could be eating this peacefully." Aichi said

Kai nodded. They soon finished up their lunch and washed the plates before heading back to Tasuku, who was looking up at the hanging toys attached to the bouncer. Aichi used the toys to get his attention while Kai heard a knock on the door. As soon as he unlocked the door, it was swung open, scaring and surprising the three as Tasuku jumped and started whining.

" Sendou-kun!"

" P-President?!"

" Hey, don't just barge into someone's apartment without permission!" Kai exclaimed

" Wait a minute!" Naoki exclaimed, following after Naitou

Aichi panicked as he looked up from Naitou approaching to Tasuku pouting sadly with his eyes glistening. Kai pulled Naitou back as Tasuku finally let out a loud cry.

" No, no! It's okay!" Aichi exclaimed as he quickly carried him to move further into the already cramped apartment

" That was uncalled for, President!" Naoki exclaimed

" What are you guys even doing here?!" Kai exclaimed

" We thought that we could bring the club activities to here since Sendou-kun wasn't feeling well..." Suwabe explained

" Huh?! Then where's Tokura?!" Kai ask

" She had to leave early to take care of the shop and they kept pestering me until I told them your address." Naoki said

" And you gave it to them?!" Kai exclaimed

As the noise inside the apartment started to raise, Kai finally had enough.

" Enough!" Kai yelled

While Tasuku's cries had reduced to whines when Aichi gave him his pacifier, Kai was facing the five Miyaji students while tapping his foot impatiently.

" Explain yourselves." Kai said

" We thought that we could take the Cardfight Club to Sendou-kun since he called in sick." Naitou said

" I know that. What made you think you could just barge in here without _my_ permission?" Kai ask

" I tried to explain to them that this was your apartment, but they weren't listening..." Naoki replied

" And why did you even tell them where we live?" Kai ask

" ... I can't take getting pestered." Naoki replied

" And you think we do?!" Kai exclaimed

Tasuku whined again and squirmed while he was almost falling into a deep sleep as Aichi shushed Kai up.

" Sorry..." Kai muttered

Aichi went back to putting Tasuku back to sleep as Kai turned back to the others. After a long silent debate, Kai let out a sigh.

" Use the table for cardfights and cardfights only. Do _not_ touch anything in the apartment without my permission, got it?" Kai ask

" Understood..."

When Aichi could finally lay Tasuku down in his bouncer again, he sat down with the others.

" I'm sorry I won't be around for a few days." Aichi said

" The doctor came over today to give him a quick checkup and also advised for him to rest from school." Kai said

" By the way, who's baby is that?" Shingo ask

 _" Oh right... Einella removed their memories from yesterday..."_ Kai thought

" Doesn't matter." Kai said

" Just keep this a secret for us. It's not exactly illegal and we have documents of approval, but I really don't want the school to know." Aichi said

" You're talking to the Student Council, the embodiment of the student body. As long as we keep our mouths sealed, nothing will happen since it will cause a bad reputation for the club." Naitou said

" Thank you."

" But... That never answered my question! Just whose baby is that?!" Naitou exclaimed

" N-Not so loud!" Aichi exclaimed

Tasuku shifted and whined a little as they flinched. Aichi quickly turned on a soft lullaby for him as Tasuku drifted back to sleep and they heaved a sigh of relief.

" President!" Maki whispered

" S-Sorry..."

" I understand that you want answers, but I can't give you those answers you want right now. Just give us some time to discuss this at a later time." Aichi whispered

" Then the reason you kept skipping club activities a few days ago was because of..." Shingo whispered

" ... Yeah..."

" What's his name?" Maki ask

" Tasuku-kun." Aichi replied, being cautious to not reveal his last name, " He just recently turned two months old."

" And he had his first vaccination just this morning, so he's extra irritated. If you guys make him cry again, I will kick you out of here." Kai warned

" Understood..."

" Since everyone wants to have some club activities here, let's do just that. I made some adjustments to my deck, so I would like to test it out." Aichi said

" Then how about this? If we beat you even once, you have to explain everything." Naitou said

 _" I knew it wouldn't get past him so easily..."_ Aichi thought

" Okay then."

Naoki flinched as he tried to convince Aichi otherwise with hand signals as Aichi shook his head slightly.

" The new cards might be unfamiliar but this is just a test deck." Aichi said

 _" And unbelievably strong..."_ Kai thought as he smirked

They set up their field, hand and deck on the table as Aichi looked through his hand and kept it while Naitou returned two cards and drew another two before shuffling.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Blackboard Parrot!"

" Barcgal!"

" I'll go first. Draw! I ride Monoculus Tiger! With Parrot's skill, I draw one card. Turn end." Naitou declared

" I draw. I ride Laurel Knight, Sicilus! Barcgal's skill lets me draw one card and... I add a Quick Shield marker into my hand since I went second." Aichi declared

" 'Quick Shield'...?" Suwabe muttered

" This is the first time I heard of that marker." Maki said

" Sicilus's skill. I look at the top five cards of my deck. I add a Grade 3 from among them into my hand." Aichi declared as he revealed a new card, " Majesty Lord Blaster. If I added a card, I discard one card from my hand."

" He discarded Blaster Blade?" Shingo wondered

" And... I never seen that Grade 3 before." Naoki said

" With his skill, if I have no face up cards in my Damage Zone, Sicilus gets +5000 power. I call Wingal Brave! With a boost from Wingal Brave, Sicilus attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check! No trigger." Aichi declared

" Damage check! Draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw!" Naitou declared

" Wingal Brave's skill. When its boosted attack hits, I look at the top seven cards of my deck and add a 'Blaster' card from among them into my hand." Aichi declared as he looked at the cards and revealed one

" That's..." Naoki exclaimed

" Blaster Javelin is added into my hand. Turn end." Aichi declared

" My turn. Draw! I ride Binoculus Tiger! I call Barcode Zebra! I attack your Vanguard with Zebra!" Naitou declared

" No guard! Damage check. I got a draw trigger! I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw." Aichi declared

" Then my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard! Drive check! Draw trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard and draw." Naitou declared

" Damage check! No trigger." Aichi declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw." Aichi declared and drew his card

 _" This card... I never rode it before but this is the perfect time."_ Aichi thought

" ... When the avatar of light retires, a shadow rises. The avatar of darkness arrives. I ride! Blaster Dark!" Aichi declared

" Blaster Dark?!" Maki exclaimed

" It's a new Blaster Dark. This Blaster Dark here has a new skill text. It can be considered as a Royal Paladin." Kai explained

" What?!"

" Blaster Dark's skill! I retire Barcode Zebra! And... since Blaster Dark is on the field, I can use this card. Order Card. When Light and Darkness Intersects. If I have Blaster Dark on the field, I can add Blaster Blade from my deck to my hand." Aichi declared

" His hand is increasing again!" Suwabe exclaimed

" I call Star Call Trumpeter! Skill activated! I used one Counterblast and Soulblast to add a 'Blaster' card and 'When Light and Darkness Intersects' back to my hand from the Drop Zone. And then, I discard Blaster Blade once more for Blaster Dark's skill! Blaster Dark gains Twin Drive for this turn. I call Blaster Blade! Blaster Dark attacks! Twin drive! First check... Second check. Heal trigger! I give the power to Blaster Blade and I heal one damage point." Aichi declared

" Damage check! No trigger."

" Wingal Brave's skill. I look at the top seven cards and add a 'Blaster' card into my hand. I'll put Blaster Dagger into my hand. Blaster Blade attacks! Star Call Trumpeter's skill! When there's a 'Blaster' in my Vanguard Circle, she gets 'Boost'. She boosts Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" A total power of 30000 power!" Maki exclaimed

" I guard with Dictionary Goat and Silver Wolf!" Naitou declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride Armed Instructor, Bison! Imaginary Gift: Accel II! I draw. I call Geograph Giant to the Accel Circle! His skill activates! On the Accel Circle, he gets +8000 power! And then... Binoculus Tiger, Monoculus Tiger, two Silver Wolves and Barcode Zebra to the rear guard circles!" Naotou declared

" His field has been filled up!" Naoki exclaimed

" Geograph Giant attacks!" Naitou declared

" I guard with Epona!" Aichi declared

" Bicorn attacks! Skill activated! When it attacks, I use one Counterblast to give Geograph Giant +5000 power and since he's on the Vanguard Circle, Geograph Giant stands! Twin drive... First check... Second check! Front trigger! I give all the effects to my front row!" Naitou declared

" Damage check! No trigger." Aichi declared

" Binoculus Tiger attacks! Skill activated! Counterblast and I put the top card into the Drop Zone." Naitou said as it revealed a normal unit, " I draw one extra card."

" I guard with Elaine!" Aichi declared

" Barcode Zebra attacks! Since I had put a card into the Drop Zone from my deck, Zebra gets +5000 power!" Naitou declared

" No guard. Damage check! No trigger." Aichi declared

" Geograph Giant attacks!" Naitou declared as Aichi took the damage again, " Turn end."

" You've really gotten better, Naitou-san. Stand and draw! But, I did too. When light and darkness intersect, a new lord is born! I ride! Majesty Lord Blaster!" Aichi declared

" There's the new Blaster." Naoki said

" Imaginary Gift: Force I!" Aichi declared as he placed the marker on the empty left rear guard circle, " I call Sicilus! I use his skill to search for a Grade 3 card among the top five cards. Nothing there. Then... I call another Majesty Lord Blaster! With a boost from Star Call Trumpeter, Blaster Blade attacks!"

" I guard with Triangle Cobra!" Naitou declared

" Majesty Lord Blaster attacks! Skill activated! I put Blaster Blade and Star Call Trumpeter into the soul! I get two Imaginary Gift: Force!" Aichi declared

" Wha...?!"

" Imaginary Gift: Force I!" Aichi declared as he placed the two markers under his Vanguard, " The soul now have both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark inside. Majesty Lord Blaster's skill activated! If both the avatar of light and the avatar of darkness are in the soul, he gets +5000 power, +1 critical and +1 drive at all times! And as a rear guard, the other Majesty Lord Blaster also gets +1 critical!" Aichi declared

" At all times?!" Maki exclaimed

" That means... even during our attacking turn, his Vanguard will remain at 18000 power!" Suwabe exclaimed

" The total power right now is 46000 power!" Shingo exclaimed

" Perfect guard with Cable Sheep!" Naitou declared

" Triple drive! First check... Draw trigger! I give the power to the rear guard Majesty and draw. Second check... Heal trigger! I give all the power to the rear guard Majesty and I heal one point of damage. Third check... Critical trigger! I give all the effects to the rear guard Majesty!" Aichi declared

" T-Triple triggers?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Furthermore, that rear guard Majesty already has a continuous critical. Adding to the Force marker, that makes a total of 61000 power and 3 criticals!" Naoki exclaimed

 _" Wow... It never happened like that for me... Instead, he would draw three criticals on me."_ Kai thought

" The rear guard Majesty Lord Blaster attacks!" Aichi declared

" N-No guard..."

Naitou checked for the three damage but none revealed any triggers as Aichi ended his turn.

" Stand and draw! I ride! School Hunter, Leo-pald! Imaginary Gift: Accel II! Draw. Its global skill will activate!" Naitou declared and flipped the top card of the deck to the drop zone, " Trigger unit! +15000 power and +1 critical! And once more with the same skill! I call another Geograph Giant to the other Accel Circle! Now I attack with Binoculus Tiger! Skill activated!"

Naitou flipped the top card of his deck to the drop zone again.

" Another trigger unit! I retire the rear guard Majesty Lord Blaster and my two Geograph and Barcode Zebra gets +5000 power!" Naitou declared

" Perfect guard with Iseult!" Aichi declared

" Twin drive! First check... Second check! No trigger. Doesn't matter. Barcode Zebra attacks!" Naitou declared

" Barcode Zebra has gotten a big boost with +15000 power from its own skill and Binoculus Tiger's skill. Furthermore, Silver Wolf's boost is at 12000 power." Suwabe said

" The total power is 36000!" Maki exclaimed

" I guard with two Epona!" Aichi declared

" My right Geograph attacks!" Naitou declared

" I guard with Blaster Dagger!" Aichi declared

" My left Geograph attacks!" Naitou declared

" I guard with Wingal Brave!" Aichi declared

" ... Turn end..."

" He went through the turn without taking any damage!" Shingo exclaimed

 _" He's planning to finish it off this turn."_ Kai thought

" Stand and draw! I ride Majesty Lord Blaster once more! Imaginary Gift: Force I!" Aichi declared and placed the marker on his right front empty rear guard circle, " I call Star Call Trumpeter! Star Call Trumpeter's skill! I return Majesty Lord Blaster and the Order card to my hand. Then I call Majesty Lord Blaster to the rear guard!"

" His third Majesty Lord Blaster!" Naoki exclaimed

" And all of them have extra criticals!" Suwabe exclaimed

" My left Majesty Lord Blaster attacks!" Aichi declared

" I intercept with all of my front row units and guard with Monoculus from my hand!" Naitou declared

" My Vanguard Majesty attacks! Skill activated! I put my left Majesty and Sicilius to the Soul and get two Imaginary Gift: Force I!" Aichi declared, placing the markers on his right Majesty

" N-No guard..."

" Triple drive! First check... Second check! Critical trigger! I give the critical to my Vanguard and the power to my rear guard Majesty! Third check! Critical trigger! Critical to my Vanguard and power to my rear guard Majesty!" Aichi declared

" ... D-Damage check... No trigger..."

" Brutal..." Naoki muttered

" As expected of Sendou-kun." Shingo said

Aichi smiled at his victory as Kai smiled behind his hand. That was when Tasuku started wailing.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Happy birthday, Aichi! This chapter is a little longer than usual but once again, Happy birthday! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 53! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After a few hours, the others had left the apartment as Kai heaved a sigh of relief.

" They finally left..." Kai sighed

" Did you really hate people coming in that much?" Aichi giggled

" They were onto us. Even when their memories were supposed to be erased." Kai said

" I sure hope not." Aichi said

" Ishida just has to keep a closer eye on them." Kai said

Tasuku whined as Kai patted him.

" I think his diaper is full." Aichi said

" Yeah, I'll have to change it." Kai said

Kai settled Tasuku onto a separate baby bed and placed it on the bed before picking up a new diaper to change him into while Aichi wandered into the kitchen to look inside the refrigerator.

" You have something in mind for dinner?" Kai ask

" No. I was actually thinking of heading out to get some stuff. I just thought it might be a good time to stock up on some items in the fridge." Aichi said

" I can go instead. It's still a little dangerous outside. Remember what the doctor said." Kai said

" I'll be fine. You're here, after all." Aichi said

Kai sighed and continued changing Tasuku's diaper. A few moments later, he started half screaming and flailing about as Aichi turned to him after flinching in surprise, seeing that he was holding the clean diaper in his hand.

" Kai-kun...?"

" ... He peed while I tried to change him... Uh... His clothes are wet..." Kai explained and pulled out the socks, " These too..."

" You're a clumsy father." Aichi giggled

" You're a clumsy mother." Kai added

" I'll head down to the shops then. I won't take too long. Please clean him up properly before you change him again." Aichi said

" I sure will." Kai said

" See you later, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said, kissing his cheek before moving to Kai and kissing his, " I'll see you later too."

" Be careful." Kai said

" Yeah, I will." Aichi said

He took a hat from the rack and wore it before making his way out of the apartment. Once he was in the grocery store, he looked around for the things they needed before moving to look at the baby section before he found something that caught his eye and took it. After paying for the groceries, he left the store. The evening sky was already lighting the sky orange as he picked up his pace before hearing a commotion in the park. Seeing that it was students from Miyaji, he decided to intervene before anyone would notice. Leaving the bags on the bench, he tilted his hat down to prevent them from recognising him and approached them, noticing a boy fallen on the ground.

" What are you guys gathering here for?" Aichi ask

" Huh? It's none of your business!" One of the guys said

" ... That's just a first year. Just what are you trying to do here? The school's reputation will be ruined if anyone finds you all." Aichi said

" We already said it's none of your business!" Another said

" You're first years too? I should note this down to Naitou-san..." Aichi muttered before blocking a punch from a third guy with his finger, " ... You shouldn't do that. Attacking your senior would really mean trouble."

" S-Senior...?!"

 _" I guess I should hurry before Kai-kun gets worried."_ Aichi thought

As swiftly as he had stopped the attack, he quickly knocked out all of them as he sighed. Axil came out of his ring.

" Sorry about this. Could you hide them behind some bushes?" Aichi ask

Axil nodded and started dragging the knocked out students behind bushes while Aichi looked at the beat up victim, deciding to heal him a little to make his injuries less noticeable. Axil finished his work as Aichi patted him and he left the park, while Axil turned back into the ring. As soon as he arrived home, a delicious smell wafted the air as he placed the hat back on the rack.

" That smells delicious. What is it?" Aichi ask

" Fried rice with crab sauce." Kai replied, plating the dishes

" It sounds delicious too. I'll go keep the groceries." Aichi said

Kai nodded as Aichi started keeping the items he'd bought. As he set the table, Kai noticed an extra bag near the bed and walked over to it.

" What is this? It's quite a big box." Kai said

" Take a look." Aichi said

Kai opened the bag and looked inside.

" Baby clothes?" Kai ask

" They are baby clothes for every monthly milestone. They even have cards inside to note the milestone of a baby." Aichi explained

" We should've found this earlier... He just turned two months too." Kai said

" At least we can start now, right?" Aichi ask

Kai nodded in agreement as the two started eating. Once they cleaned everything up and washed themselves, they immediately got to work, laying out a blanket for background and a few toys with Tasuku in the middle wearing a baby shirt with '2 months old' written on the shirt. Kai then placed a card with the same words written beside Tasuku. The two quickly snapped a few photos before changing Tasuku back to his pajamas and swaddling him.

" These photos are so cute!" Aichi exclaimed

" Should we get them printed and make an album?" Kai ask

" It'll be too suspicious if we do that now." Aichi said

" It won't be if only one of us head out to print it." Kai said

" Hm... You're right. But won't they recognise the 'Ice King' Toshiki Kai, who dominated the Vanguard Koshien and even went head to head with the Asia Circuit Champion?" Aichi ask

" Don't you start teasing me too. I'll head out to print it tomorrow." Kai said

" Do it after lunch. We wouldn't want police thinking that you're a delinquent skipping school." Aichi said

" That's true." Kai said

" So how's your new deck coming along?" Aichi ask

" I figured it out and built a new deck from scratch." Kai replied

" You want to test it out after Tasuku-kun goes to sleep?" Aichi ask

" ... No, not tonight. I just want to rest with you tonight." Kai replied

" I understand."

Aichi carried Tasuku from Kai's arms as they both leaned on the bed frame and he patted Tasuku.

" You were quite late from grocery shopping today. Did something happen?" Kai ask

" Oh... Some first years were bullying another first year. From Miyaji High, no less. They were still wearing their uniforms too, so I didn't want the school to get into trouble and took care of them." Aichi explained

" 'Took care of them'...?" Kai repeated

" I just knocked them out cold and asked Axil to hide them before anyone can see them. Luckily, they were in an area without any surveillance cameras." Aichi said

" And you're sure they won't recognise you?" Kai ask

" Well... I did blurt out that I was their senior. But with my hat, they shouldn't recognise me so easily. I even lowered the tone of my voice to make it even harder to recognise me." Aichi said

" Still, first years are causing trouble already?" Kai wondered

" If the Student Council found out, they'll probably faint from knowing that they accepted those students." Aichi said before giggling, " Besides, if Misaki-san hears about this, do you think she'll keep quiet?"

" Who knows. The Backstage Boss is unpredictable after all." Kai added

Aichi giggled at Kai's statement before turning back to Tasuku, who had fallen asleep in the middle of their conversation. Aichi set him back down in the crib before turning off the lights and drifting off to sleep with Kai for the night. The next morning, Kai woke up and yawned as he picked up a call that had woken him up.

" Hello...? Reborn-san...? Has the case been settled...?" Kai ask, still sleepy

 _" More or less. Although, with more probing and interrogation, it seems like there's still a few more out there. All the CEDEF agents involved in the arresting of the previous members have been sent home to watch over their families in case of anything happening to them. Iemitsu stayed behind to keep the order in CEDEF while it lacks agents. He knows Tsuna is more than capable of taking care of his family, after all."_ Reborn explained

" I see... How stubborn... I just want some peace and quiet for once..." Kai yawned

 _" Heh, Tsuna might still be hesitant but his Guardians are all ready for anything. They've all became fighting manaics."_ Reborn said

" I fear for the future Vongola Family... With that many sadistic people, no one will dare to stand up to them..." Kai said

 _" Anyway, be careful whenever you guys head to school from now on. Those people might try something again."_ Reborn said

" The both of us are taking a break from school for a few days... The incident before had taken a mental toll on Aichi... He's feeling better now, but it's safer to let him continue resting until he really feels better again..." Kai said

 _" I heard Pontifex went over to personally erase the whole school's memories. I don't think she'll come coincidentally again. If anything does happen again, the whole incident won't be easy to contain."_ Reborn said

" I know... Let's hope nothing really happens..." Kai said

 _" That's all I want to say. Have a good rest."_ Reborn said

" Yeah... Bye..." Kai said, hanging up the call before drifting back to sleep

A few hours later, he woke up to Tasuku crying as he quickly prepared his milk and fed him. Aichi groaned and woke up as well to rub his eyes.

" Good morning." Kai greeted

" Good morning, Kai-kun..." Aichi greeted drowsily

" After I feed him his milk, I'll make breakfast. Go freshen up first." Kai said

" Okay..."

Aichi yawned again before heading to the bathroom to freshen up. After a few minutes, he came outside to take over in burping Tasuku while Kai made breakfast. After a few minutes of patting, Tasuku finally burped.

" That was a good burp." Aichi said

" Breakfast is ready." Kai said

Aichi nodded and carried Tasuku to the bouncer after pulling it beside his chair before sitting down to eat.

" As we've discussed yesterday, I'll head off later to print out an album for Tasuku. You just stay home and take care of him. Don't go anywhere without me." Kai said

" I know. I wouldn't even try to go outside without you. People might stare at us." Aichi said

" Oh, and one more thing. Reborn-san called me earlier in the morning to warn us again. That group still has more people still on the loose. I heard they had also tried to target other agents related to their arrest or even targetted their family members, so we have to be careful." Kai explained

" I wonder if Mother and Emi will be okay... Even with Papa there, he is still recovering from the injuries from the Representative battle." Aichi said

" You should contact him and ask later, though I'm sure he has heightened security there too." Kai said

" Yeah, I should." Aichi said

Aichi patted Tasuku to sleep after that and continued to carry him while seated on the bed.

" It'll be hard to make him sleep in his crib if you keep doing that." Kai said

" I know. I'll set him inside after a few more minutes." Aichi said

Aichi then slowly settled Tasuku back into the crib to not wake him up as Kai came up to him.

" Shall we have a few rounds of cardfight?" Kai ask

" Sure. But let me call Papa first." Aichi said

" Okay."

Just as he was about to pick up his phone, it started ringing as he answered the call.

" Hello, Papa? I was about to call you regarding..." Aichi trailed off

Kai noted his change of expression from calm to worry as he approached him.

" What...?! Namimmori too?! So, the high school and middle school division have all been affected...? Is Mama with you? Okay... Stay there and let me handle the rest, okay? No, don't go anywhere. Don't worry about me." Aichi said

At that time, Kai's phone also rang as he answered the call.

" Reborn-san? ... Under attack? Namimmori is...?! Only the school? Yeah, I know they can handle it. More areas? ... Miyaji?!" Kai exclaimed

" Yes, I'm going to head over immediately befor any press gets a news off this. Bye." Aichi said as he hung the call up

" Yeah, we're heading there right now. Some are already there? I understand." Kai said and hung his call up

" Emi's in danger!" Aichi exclaimed

" I know. You stay here while I handle everything." Kai said

" No, it's too dangerous!" Aichi exclaimed

" I have Ishida and Tokura there too! You stay here and take care of Tasuku!" Kai exclaimed

" I have to go! Emi is there!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... Okay, calm down. We have to stay calm, don't let your anxiety take over. Deep breaths, Aichi..." Kai said

Aichi took a few deep breaths and calmed down as Kai held his shoulders.

" Even so, we can't go there without a plan. Not like last time." Kai said

" I don't want to leave Tasuku-kun here alone without us again." Aichi said

" I know. We'll bring him along to keep him safe." Kai said

Aichi nodded. Kai carried Tasuku in a sling and used his clouds as they flew up into the sky while discussing their plan.

" It's a risk, but it has to work..." Aichi said

" With the illusion team from CEDEF, we have at least three hours before any normal human finds that something isn't right." Kai said

" ... We'll finish this within that time frame." Aichi said

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki looked around their classroom, having been surrounded by mysterious men with guns.

" Nobody move!" A man shouted

" Sir, this classroom doesn't seem to be the one." Another reported

" There's someone missing in that seat. Find out who sits there and report back!" The man ordered

" Yes!"

 _" If my hunch is correct, they must be from the same fugitive group from before. That means... they are also after Aichi. What about his little sister? The middle division could be in trouble too. But... the whole school's surrounded... What should I do...?"_ Naoki thought

In her classroom, Misaki was also facing the same situation as she tried to gauge her situation.

 _" If I do anything reckless, I will die before I can save anyone. If I create any commotion, it will draw the attention of the other men all around the school. We can't create a mass panic. I hope Ishida knows that."_ Misaki thought

" Sir, there's someone walking on the field!" A man reported

" What?! Why did no one notice him?!" Another man exclaimed

Misaki turned to the window and saw a cloaked figure stopping in the centre of the field as he pulled out a microphone from under the cloak.

" Good afternoon, intruders. This is some welcome party we have here. It would've been nicer if you had approached me in another way than scare all of these students." The figure said as the speakers in the school blared with his voice

 _" Voice modulation?"_ Misaki thought

" You guys have really created a mess. Invading so many places just for a petty revenge. This must be the last of you people. Those before you were foolish and were all promptly thrown into jail. If you still value your freedom, then release the entirety of the school's students. Or do you want to follow the foolishness of the previous batch of men and fight me once again?" The figure ask

" ... Fire! All of you, fire!"

As soon as that order was yelled out, all of the men surrounding the entire school started firing their guns as a wave was felt and the bullets all turned into stone and crumbled.

" Don't be so impatient. Surely that's not everything you all have, right? If so, you don't know what you're up against." The figure said as a familiar phoenix landed on his shoulder

 _" ... The Sky Phoenix!"_ Naoki thought

 _" It's been some time, but no doubt about it. That's Flare! That means that cloaked figure is...!"_ Misaki thought

 _" Aichi! He really came! Someone must've told him!"_ Naoki thought

" A Box Animal?! He's a flame user?!" The man exclaimed

" Don't tell me this is the first time you all are seeing a flame user. If so, it'll be a disappointment to waste my energy talking here. Looks like you guys won't be much of a match after all." The figure said

" Just keeping firing! It's just one person!"

" Listen up, students of Miyaji High. Take this chance and run towards the hall in an orderly manner. Your teachers should be there too along with the principal, so hurry there." The figure said as he lifted up a familiar rapier from his cloak

" Don't let anyone run! Fire!"

In an instant, the ground moulded into hands that trapped all of the men as the students evacuated into the hall after knowing that they wouldn't get hurt.

" What is with those guys?!"

" Will we really be alright?!"

" There's no need to be worried." A voice said

A taller figure stood at the stage as he signalled them to settle down and clouds closed all the doors surrounding them.

 _" Kai!"_

" Once the chaos outside has been settled, you guys will be set free. Go home after that and don't speak a word of this to anyone outside this school." Kai said

Kai then felt Tasuku moving as he walked to the backstage to soothe him and gave him his pacifier.

" It'll be over soon, so please endure this for a little while longer." Kai whispered before making his way back to the stage

 _" Kai-kun, I've rounded up all of them."_ A communication from his earpiece rang

" We'll move onto the middle school then. Are CEDEF agents bringing them back to the base?" Kai communicated

 _" Yeah. I'm heading over to the middle school division right now."_ Aichi communicated

" I got it. Don't do anything reckless." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai turned back to the students and teachers in front of him.

" You guys are free to go, but don't make too much noise. Make an excuse to your parents and head straight home, don't speak of this to anyone, or there will be serious consequences." Kai warned as he descended from the stage

He looked around and quickly caught Naoki's eye then turned his head and found Misaki. He signalled them to stand up.

" Looks like the two of you are familiar with the school building. Find a path for everyone to head home without drawing suspicions." Kai said

" Okay!"

" I got it." Misaki said

That was when his communicator started up again.

" What is it?" Kai communicated

 _" Uh... I don't think we're needed in the middle school division..."_ Aichi communicated

" What are you-" Kai tried to communicate but...

" VOIIIIIII!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	54. Chapter 54

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 54! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai, having not been prepared for the loud yelling, immediately threw his earpiece out and tried to get the ringing out of his ear while Misaki and Naoki stoned while sweat dropping intensely.

 _" It's not my imagination, right...?"_ Misaki thought

 _" That loud and obnoxious yelling can only be from one guy..."_ Naoki thought

 _" Oh god, please no..."_ Kai thought, rubbing his ear

* * *

A few minutes before this... Aichi had rounded up all the men and communicated to Kai as he immediately ran towards the middle school division.

" What's the situation inside?" Aichi ask as he removed his hood

" Uh... There's a hostage situation where Sendou-san's daughter is being held as a priority hostage but-" An agent reported

Aichi immediately went inside without listening to what the agent wanted to say, pulling up his hood as he followed noises and finally entered the sports hall. He slowly pushed the door open as smoke blew out and he coughed. Once it cleared, he stayed rooted to the spot and in shock.

" VOI! Who else wants more?!" Squalo yelled

" No one will escape!" Bel said

" I swear I'm not being paid enough for this." Mammon said

" Be quiet! The Boss needs his afternoon nap!" Levi exclaimed

" ... Shut up, trash." Xanxus said as soon as he opened his eyes

He threw a table on Squalo's head just as Aichi communicated with Kai.

" VOIIIII! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU SHITTY BOSS?!" Squalo yelled

" Oh my. Don't curse in front of children, Squ-chan! They'll learn bad things! And stop yelling so much! It's bad for your heart!" Lussuria exclaimed

" I don't have one!" Squalo yelled

Aichi continued standing by the open door in total shock and confusion as the chaos ensued when all the men had already either been burned or fainted.

 _" What are they doing here...?!"_ Aichi thought

" VOIIIII! Who are you, trash over there?!" Squalo yelled as he pointed his sword towards Aichi

He immediately flinched and put up his hands in defense.

" W-Wait a minute!" Aichi exclaimed

" I'm gonna fillet you into pieces!" Squalo yelled as he rode on his shark

Aichi quickly dodged all the attacks that came his way while trying to desperately turn his voice modulation off.

" I'm not your enemy!" Aichi exclaimed

Just as he landed, he had finally managed to turn his voice modulation off when he heard a click of a gun on his back. He realised he was on the stage where Xanxus had been resting on his chair.

" Who are you, trash?" Xanxus ask

While the chaotic battle had been going on, every middle school student had been successfully evacuated as Aichi carefully removed his hood.

" H-Hello, Xanxus-san... L-Long time no see..." Aichi greeted

" VOI! You're that guy! From the Representative Battle!" Squalo exclaimed

" It's Aichi. No wonder. He's the only one who has that kind of unbelievable dodging skill." Mammon said

" Shouldn't you guys still be in the hospital...?" Aichi ask

" It's boring!" Squalo yelled

" There's no peace for the Boss!" Levi exclaimed

" Ushishishi. The prince does not want to stay in that degenerate place for any longer." Bel said

" It was destroyed too." Lussuria said

" ... Makes sense..." Aichi muttered as he looked at their injuries, " Still... fighting with those injuries... As expected of the Vongola Assasination Squad..."

Aichi slowly pushed Xanxus's gun away from his back and healed his legs.

" Is his arm with you guys?" Aichi ask

" Yes! I preserved it in case we could put it back on his shoulder!" Levi said as he pulled out a box

Aichi carefully took Xanxus's severed arm and healed it back onto his shoulder.

 _" It's a lucky thing I practiced healing back severed limbs with my own... Pontifex severed mine so many times testing out those unknown weapons last time..."_ Aichi thought

" It's thanks for saving my little sister and the middle school division. I'll deal with the other flesh wounds." Aichi said

Aichi healed Levi and the others before moving to Squalo.

" I heard your heart was completely destroyed. I'll try as best as I can." Aichi said

Aichi started healing Squalo as he concentrated on regenerating his once destroyed heart.

" You've learned a thing or two." Mammon said

" Yeah. I learned that I can pull out the regenerative powers from the elements to speed up the regeneration of broken cells and skin and then connect them together again. I'm just using the same logic in this healing process, though I've never tried it on an internal organ before." Aichi said

Aichi turned back to concentrating on his healing powers as he tried to picture the heart mending itself completely. After another few more minutes, he sighed and released his powers.

" It should be done now..." Aichi panted

" I'm not using my illusions either. How is it, Squalo?" Mammon ask

" ... Back to normal." Squalo replied

" What a relief..." Aichi said

Footsteps ran into the gymnasium as Kai, Misaki and Naoki ran up to him with the CEDEF agents running behind them and spreading out to arrest the men.

" Aichi!"

" We almost got the gymnasium destroyed but everyone calmed down now." Aichi said

" What are you guys even doing here...?" Naoki ask

" Ushishishi. It was a mission." Bel said

" Makes sense..." Naoki said

" Uh... Thanks for the help. We should probably leave now." Kai said

" Yeah."

" VOI! Wait right there! Our battle's not over yet!" Squalo yelled

" Huh?! T-There was never a battle!" Aichi exclaimed

" And not here! It's a school!" Kai exclaimed

" I demand another showdown! I never got to battle any of you during the Representative Battle!" Squalo yelled

" Huh?!"

" Us too!" Bel said

" Don't join in!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... Huh? What's that?!" Squalo ask

They looked at where his sword was pointing to and immediately flinched. Tasuku's arm was sticking out of Kai's cloak and flailing around.

" He got out of his swaddle..." Kai muttered

Not a few moments later, Tasuku finally started wailing as Aichi brought him out of the cloak to stand away and soothe him.

" W-We should hurry home..." Aichi said

Kai nodded in agreement and used a cloud to quickly bring them both out of the gymnasium.

" Hey! Don't abandon us here!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... I have to take care of the shop." Misaki said before leaving

" B-Boss Lady?!"

" Mind explaining?" Mammon ask

" ... You guys are cruel...!" Naoki muttered

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai arrived back at the apartment as Aichi quickly fed Tasuku his milk.

" Well that got settled quickly." Kai said

" Yeah, I was expecting it to be longer." Aichi said

" It would be if it wasn't for those guys, though I would've greatly appreciated that they didn't traumatize the middle school students." Kai said

" I think CEDEF will have that settled... I hope." Aichi said

" We can only hope..." Kai muttered

" I should call Papa and ask him again later." Aichi said

" That yelling in the communicator really hit my ear hard though. It's a lucky thing I didn't go deaf." Kai said

" Sorry about that." Aichi said

" You wouldn't know when he would blow up anyway. I was just caught off guard before you could warn me." Kai said

" ... You don't think they'll tell anyone else about Tasuku-kun, right?" Aichi ask

" ... If Reborn-san knows... please revive me afterwards." Kai said

" Don't raise a death flag already!" Aichi exclaimed

* * *

An hour later, Reborn had met up with Mammon to pay him.

" Thanks. It would've been tough for the both of them to handle two school raids at the same time." Reborn said

" As long as I get paid. Oh, right. In case you didn't know, that guy somehow had a baby." Mammon said

" A baby? Whose?" Reborn ask

" Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai. They have a baby. Although they didn't tell me directly, I got it out from one of their friends." Mammon said

" Did you see it?" Reborn ask

" Yeah. They brought it with them. They probably didn't feel secure leaving it at home without them." Mammon said

" He never mentioned it to me at all. They hid that secret well." Reborn said

" From the looks of it, that baby was probably already born before the Representative Battles had begun." Mammon said

Reborn then remembered the first time he had seen Aichi on television with Tsuna while they were walking towards Varia's hotel.

" That's why he looked a little pale that time. He was pushing himself." Reborn said

" I just came here to get the money and to just relay this information. I'll take my leave now." Mammon said as he floated away

" Reborn!"

Reborn went towards the voice and landed on Tsuna's head.

" Why were you all the way here? I came to call you since you weren't home." Tsuna said

" It's nothing. Have all the men been taken away?" Reborn ask

" Yeah. Who exactly were they?" Tsuna ask

" Just a normal mafia family. They aren't that well known though. They're just one of those families who wreck havoc whenever they want to." Reborn explained

" Is that so...?" Tsuna muttered

" By the way, Tsuna... Have you heard anything about Aichi and Kai having a baby?" Reborn ask

" A baby? It should be impossible, right? Since they're both boys..." Tsuna said

" You're right." Reborn said

" Oh, but... Remember the time we were getting shot at by Colonello's bullet at Yuni's place? When Aichi-san saved us, he was talking on the communicator and his father said something about his 'grandson'." Tsuna said

" I see. 'Grandson', huh?" Reborn said

" You don't actually believe it, right?" Tsuna ask

" ... What is your intuition telling you?" Reborn ask

" It's not a lie. But we can't just question them out of the blue." Tsuna said

" It won't be out of the blue if we ask them to let us go over in advance." Reborn said

" Whatever. I'm not going to go with you, and don't bother them so much. They had to go through a lot in the Representative Battle." Tsuna said

" Of course I won't." Reborn said as he smirked

* * *

Meanwhile, Aichi and Kai had taken their showers as they laid down on the bed after settling the sleeping Tasuku in between them.

" No matter how many times I look at him, he just looks cuter and cuter." Aichi said

" He does. I still can't believe he's our baby, even when we had already spent two months with him." Kai said

" I agree. I can't believe this little baby had been in my stomach for a month before Einella-san had to speed up his growth. I'm so glad he's safe even after having to go through that." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Aichi fiddled with Tasuku's hand, that had came out of the swaddle, as he felt his tiny hand gripping his finger from inside the mitten and smiled.

" Thank you for being born healthy, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" It's a wonder how babies smell so much like the milk they drink. It's not a bad thing, it smells refreshing honestly." Kai said

" It does."

" ... Hey, Aichi." Kai called

" Yeah?"

" Uh... How should I say this...?" Kai muttered as he looked around before looking back at Aichi, " When we grow a little older and are officially on the legal age, could we... have another baby?"

" Huh...?"

Aichi blushed at his statement as Kai continued.

" Tasuku was an accidental baby but I never regretted having him for a single second. We could only keep him thanks to Ren, otherwise the government would never let us keep him since we're still slightly underage and all." Kai said

" We could always keep him anyway. He is legally our flesh and blood. He would never be taken from us, even without Ren-san's help." Aichi said

" I know. It's just... I'm just afraid of losing the people I love again. My parents already abandoned me, and you were the only person I had left, whom I could call a family and my lover. I thought that even if we couldn't have our own family, we could always adopt or live a quiet life somewhere out in the vast world. But now that we can have our own family, I just want to have more. I don't want Tasuku to be lonely, since he wouldn't have anyone to play with until we are ready to let him see what the outside world is like." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

" I want to give Tasuku siblings he can spend time with, siblings he could learn to love and protect. More than that, I want to have a family that I can protect with my own hands." Kai said as he quickly took Aichi's free hand in his, " I have a past regret. I have a lingering regret when I was Lin. A regret that I wasn't able to protect you, a regret that I couldn't prevent you or the baby from dying."

" That was all in the past. You have nothing to regret now. Tasuku-kun and I are here right now." Aichi said

" I know. That's why... I don't want to let go of these hands ever again. Not like I did in the past as Lin. Two years ago, when we first got into our relationship, I promised your father that I would prove my love for you. Even if I still can't do anything or have something to prove my love, I really want to say this to you, even if it might still be too early." Kai said

" Say something to me?" Aichi ask

Kai sat up as Aichi did the same carefully as his finger was still being gripped in Tasuku's hand.

" I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no question about it. People can say whatever they want but my love will never waver, no matter how many years will pass. Aichi... I want to marry you." Kai confessed

" M-M-Marry...?!"

" I don't have a ring or anything right now, but my resolve is firm. So I want to ask you right now. I want to hear it from you. Even if it'll take a few more years for it to become official... Will you marry me, Aichi?" Kai proposed

" M... Marry Kai-kun... M-Marry... T-That's..." Aichi muttered as his face started turning redder and redder

" A-Aichi...?"

" Marry... Marry...!" Aichi exclaimed as steam blew out of his ears and he blacked out

" A-Aichi!"

It took Aichi a few hours before he would wake up as he looked around to see that he was lying back down on the bed.

" Are you awake?" Kai ask as he sat up on the bed after patting Tasuku to sleep

" Did he drink his milk already?" Aichi ask as he sat up

" Yeah. You were knocked out cold for a few hours. Sorry... I guess I blurted it out without thinking." Kai said

" N-No, that's not what happened... I just blanked out from your sudden proposal. It was just so much to take in and it was a sudden wave of emotions running through me. Sorry I had you wait for a long time, Kai-kun." Aichi said

" You mean..."

" It is a little too early, but my resolve and love are all firm. You're the only person I will love this deeply in this life and maybe even in my next life. So... yes. I will marry you, in the future." Aichi said

" ... Thank you, Aichi!" Kai exclaimed as he hugged him

" Thank you too, Kai-kun." Aichi said as he returned the hug

" I'll definitely get a wedding ring for you soon!" Kai said

" Don't waste your money so quickly. Besides, I'm already wearing all sorts of rings on my fingers. Didn't you already put something equivalent to a wedding ring on me already?" Aichi ask

" Huh?"

They released the hug as Aichi pulled out his rainbow ring.

" It wasn't official when you put this on me the first time. So now... do you want to do it again?" Aichi ask

" Of course."

Kai took the ring and slid it in Aichi's ring finger before interlocking their hands.

" With that, I will always be yours." Aichi said

" As I will always be yours too." Kai said

" These rings must've been left by our past selves as a sort of wedding ring for themselves as well. Although, they are actually used to store those weapons." Aichi said

" They will also symbolise our love for each other. I love you, Aichi." Kai said

" I love you too, Kai-kun." Aichi said

They kissed each other on their lips for a few seconds before releasing as Kai looked at Aichi before blushing.

" I... want another baby." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Right now." Kai said

" Huh?!"

Kai pulled himself over to Aichi's side of the bed while pushing Tasuku's baby bed to the wall on his side.

" W-Wait a minute! Tasuku-kun's still asleep!" Aichi exclaimed

" He won't wake up for another hour." Kai said

" The doctor said that my womb needs to recover for at least a year!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hm... You're right. Then if we can't have another baby right now, I still want to have some fun." Kai said

" That's your real objective?!" Aichi exclaimed

" The atmosphere became too romantic and I got too caught up into it. I can't resist the temptation now." Kai said

" K-Kai-kun! Stop it!" Aichi exclaimed as Kai unbuttoned his shirt

" But you said you loved me." Kai whined

" I did, but this is too sudden!" Aichi exclaimed

" I don't care. We did this together when we were PSYqualia Zombies but I couldn't remember parts of it. I want to know what it really feels like right now." Kai said

" I'm curious too, but the situation just went from zero to this too quickly!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... I should do this more often." Kai said

" Kai-kun!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

Hello, everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 55! I hope everyone will enjoy it and without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Two hours later, Kai is feeding Tasuku on the bed while a blanket covered their bodies as Aichi winced.

" What? Still hurting?" Kai ask

" Of course it does!" Aichi exclaimed

" I should do this everytime you don't listen to me and try to go somewhere without my consent." Kai said

" No!"

" Relax. At least I used protection this time." Kai said

" While I do wonder when you even got that, it isn't the problem right now. You just took advantage of me." Aichi said

" It doesn't count as that if you enjoyed it too." Kai said

" Wha-?! K-Kai-kun, I kept asking you to stop!" Aichi exclaimed

" And then afterwards you were begging for more." Kai added

Aichi blushed red as he buried his face in the pillow.

" This is so unfair..." Aichi mumbled in the pillow

" Alright, you're done drinking your milk." Kai said as he started burping Tasuku

" ... I know babies sleep a lot but with what had just happened, I was surprised he could continue sleeping like that." Aichi said as he looked over to Tasuku

" He knows that I just wanted to entertain you." Kai said

" I wasn't!" Aichi exclaimed

" Do you want me to repeat what you had said?" Kai ask

" ... N-No..."

Aichi turned away again as he soon noticed an envelope on the floor.

" Huh? When did that come in? I don't remember hearing the envelope flap opening." Aichi said

" Me neither."

Aichi tried to get up but felt the stinging pain on his back again as he winced and fell back down on the bed. Tasuku burped as Kai smirked at Aichi's attempt.

" I'll pick it up." Kai said

Kai settled Tasuku in the baby bed as he got up and walked over to the door.

" You're still naked." Aichi said

" The curtains are drawn and it's my own apartment. I have the right to walk around naked if I wanted to." Kai said

" Whatever you say..." Aichi muttered

Kai picked up the envelope and opened it as he found a few cards inside it before reading the letter.

 _' It's me again, your old friend Einella. I got some cards and thought that you might want to make a deck to test it out. It might not be any of your playstyles but it's still a fun deck. Have fun experimenting._

 _PS. I rented an apartment next to you two not too long ago and the walls are thin. It's in the late afternoon so don't get into the action so loudly._

 _\- Einella'_

Aichi blushed as Kai read out the letter.

" S-She heard everything?!" Aichi exclaimed

" And since when did she even rent an apartment?" Kai wondered

" It was probably the place she mentioned she had." Aichi said

" And a deck for us to make? What clan are these cards from? ... Oracle Think Tank?" Kai wondered

" Isn't that Misaki-san's clan?" Aichi ask

" Yeah... There's so many of them in here. Just where did she get these?" Kai wondered

" I'm not sure... Even I don't know where she got our cards too." Aichi said

" You want to come down and try building this?" Kai ask

" ... I need my clothes... And I think I should take a shower before this." Aichi said

" I think you're good as is." Kai said

" I'm not going to sit down beside you naked after what you just did. You should seriously put on your own clothes too." Aichi said

" What? Don't like what you see?" Kai ask

Aichi blushed and grabbed his pillow before throwing it at Kai but it was caught.

" Alright, alright. Let's take another shower." Kai chuckled

Aichi blushed again before nodding slightly as Kai carried him into the bathroom. After a few minutes, they came back outside as Kai settled Aichi on the bed and took a small table beside it to lay out the cards while Aichi carried Tasuku.

" Oh, right. His umbilical cord stump has fallen off not too recently. That means he can take proper baths now." Aichi said

" Yeah, that's what the doctor said too." Kai said

" Let's try giving him a bath later." Aichi said

" Sure."

Kai looked over at the cards again as Aichi picked one of them up.

" This card looks a lot like one of the cards Misaki-san used in the past." Aichi said

" But it has a good skill. The skills of these other cards interlock with each other perfectly. I get why Einella gave them to us instead of Tokura. I wouldn't think it will suit her playstyle either." Kai said

" Yeah..."

The two continued deck building until it was time for Kai to make dinner and Tasuku to have his milk again.

" I think the deck is good against beginners. It'll at least let them have some fun with Vanguard." Aichi said

" Probably so." Kai said

" ... There. You've finished your milk, Tasuku-kun." Aichi said

" And I just finished making dinner. Can you manage to walk over?" Kai ask

" I think so... The numbing and pain has started to wear off." Aichi replied

Aichi carefully carried Tasuku and walked over to the dining table as he sat down and burped Tasuku.

" You should've let me do that." Kai said

" It's fine." Aichi assured

Once Tasuku successfully burped, the two started eating as Kai thought about something.

" Hey, Aichi." Kai called

" Yeah?"

" I was curious about our new swords. There are some that haven't been used yet, but your Dimension Sword and my Night Time Sword, we never really tested them out, haven't we?" Kai ask

" No, not after the Representative Battles." Aichi replied

" I would love to try them out but I remembered that when you opened a dimension hole, you became really tired." Kai said

" I don't really remember much myself..." Aichi said

" ... Can we try them out later?" Kai ask

" Sure."

" ... How long are you going to carry him for?" Kai ask

" What? Are you acting jealous?" Aichi ask

" No..." Kai muttered as he blushed and looked away before continuing, " I mean, you need to eat... If you keep carrying him, you won't be able to have your meal properly."

" I can, and I wanted to carry him like this for once. You never let me when I get sick or get tired too easily." Aichi said

" Because you had valid reasons to not be carrying or taking care of him, Aichi." Kai said

" Whatever. Your father is just being jealous. Right, Tasuku-kun?" Aichi ask

Kai sighed before smiling at Aichi as the two continued eating. Once they finished their dinner and cleaned up, Aichi had set Tasuku back in the crib after rocking him to sleep before sitting beside Kai. Kai lit up his flames and opened his box weapon while Aichi summoned his sword.

" Dimension Sword... Other than the name, there seems to be nothing else significant about its name." Aichi said

" Maybe you can try opening a hole?" Kai ask

" Hm..."

Aichi closed his eyes to concentrate as a hole opened in front of them and Aichi stuck his head into it. After a few moments, he came back out and closed the hole.

" So?"

" ... It's my room..." Aichi muttered

" You mean your room at your house?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I was thinking about it and it opened a hole to it." Aichi replied

" So it does work like we thought it would. You could seriously open up a hole to a whole new universe. Maybe a parallel world." Kai said

" I wouldn't want to try that. It might affect the timelines." Aichi said

" It's not a time paradox if it's a parallel universe." Kai said

" It could happen." Aichi said

" You wouldn't know if you don't try." Kai said

" And I'm saying that I don't want to risk it." Aichi said

" ... Alright. Now, my sword is..." Kai said as the holographic clock appeared, " Feels weird..."

" What?"

" It feels like I'm under no condition on time. Like... time doesn't affect me physically once I use this." Kai said

" That's too vague..." Aichi muttered

" And... it feels like I'm connected to timelines. I can see the timelines flowing in a stable manner." Kai said

" That could be useful." Aichi said

" That means... I can adjust the timeline if we want to go somewhere and you can open up a hole to that timeline." Kai said

" That's a good point. Though, changing timelines might be an impossible feat for anyone other than us for now, so we wouldn't need to use it anyway." Aichi said

" Let's hope so." Kai said

Tasuku whined as Aichi went to check on him.

" He soiled his diaper. I guess he was feeling uncomfortable." Aichi said

" It's good timing. Let's try showering him too." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai went into the bathroom to prepare the basin for Tasuku while Aichi took off his clothes and diaper before carefully carrying him into the bathroom for Kai to soak him in the basin.

" I'll go throw his diaper away." Aichi said

" Okay."

While Aichi was outside, an idea suddenly clicked in Kai's head. A few moments later, Aichi hears a cough and a loud cry as he rushed into the bathroom to see Kai trying to wipe water away from Tasuku's eyes while he cried.

" What did you do...?" Aichi ask

Kai flinched and turned back to him.

" Uh... I accidentally poured some water on his face...?" Kai said

" You what?!" Aichi exclaimed

He quickly grabbed the baby towel and wiped Tasuku's face from the water as he settled down.

" ... What made you think he would enjoy water getting poured on his face, while he's in a lying position?! He could've breathed the water into his lungs!" Aichi exclaimed

" I didn't expect it to hit his face..." Kai muttered

" What did you use to do that?!" Aichi ask

Kai took up a toy cup as he tried to demonstrate to Aichi what he did before he was quickly stopped.

" If you wanted to do that, you could've aimed better on his head!" Aichi exclaimed as he took over in holding Tasuku, " What'll you do if he becomes afraid of taking a bath now?!"

" I was worried about the water going into his ears, so before I could cover his ears, I accidentally spilled some on his face..." Kai said

Aichi sighed as he continued with Tasuku's bath, making sure to make careful splashes on him. Once it was over, Kai was already prepared with another towel as Aichi wrapped Tasuku in the towel and Kai carried him out to let Aichi discard the water.

" I'm sorry, Tasuku... I guess I got a little clumsy there..." Kai muttered while he helped Tasuku to wear his clothes

As he hears Aichi still cleaning up in the bathroom, he checked the clock and an idea clicked in his head.

" I'll set you down here." Kai said as he swaddled Tasuku and strapped him in his bouncer, " I need to get something for your mother. He'll surely be happy."

Kai quickly wore a coat and left the house as Aichi came back outside to an empty apartment with only the bouncer turned on and Tasuku on it.

" Kai-kun? Jeez! Where did he go at this time...?" Aichi muttered, sitting beside Tasuku, " Maybe I was too harsh on him..."

Aichi patted Tasuku while he was in the bouncer as a few more minutes passed and Kai finally came back home with a package in his hands.

" What were you doing out so late?" Aichi ask, seeing that Kai was a little out of breath and sweating, " You look exhausted. Where did you go?"

" I... I made it in time..." Kai panted as he handed Aichi the package in his hands, " There was still time before closing and I wanted... to do something that we promised to do..."

" Sit down and drink some water first." Aichi said as he let Kai sit beside the bed and got him a glass of water, " ... Better?"

" Yeah. Open it." Kai said

Aichi opened the package and his eyes widened.

" Tasuku-kun's album..." Aichi exclaimed

" There's still more." Kai said

Aichi nodded as he flipped through the album that had minimal pictures as he chuckled.

" We should take more soon. These pictures are so cute." Aichi said

" Look at the other one." Kai said

" Other one?" Aichi ask

As soon as he placed Tasuku's album aside, another album was below it and he flipped it open. All of his moments and pictures with Kai were all inside the album as he smiled.

" ... This is really a surprise." Aichi said

" I... didn't have time to do more things so I could only quickly get all of these printed out and put into here. I want to make it better and show them to you again soon." Kai said

" ... I can't wait." Aichi said

Kai circled his arm around Aichi's shoulder as Aichi leaned on him.

" How many albums you think we'll have in the future?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

" If we kept this up, we would have Tasuku's album along with his future sibilings' albums." Kai said

" We're not repeating this again." Aichi said

" Not now, but it'll happen sooner or later. Let's see... We can go around the world fighting in worldwide Vanguard tournaments, earn some money, get a dream house and have at least five children by then." Kai said

Aichi burst out into a giggle.

" That's too big of a dream. It'll take us a few years for that to happen. But... that sounds nice, except for thr children part." Aichi said

" Why?"

" It'll take me one year at a time to give birth to so many children and you want to challenge worldwide Vanguard tournaments, so we need to travel. I don't think I can travel with a pregnant belly and when Tasuku-kun is grown up, he would need us to be with him." Aichi said

" It's a dream of mine. But of course, you don't have to give birth one year at a time. Once we get a proper house, then we can think about getting more children." Kai said

" Good that you're thinking logically this time." Aichi said

" But that doesn't mean we won't engage in those things for some nights. We still will but I'll keep using protection until we're ready again." Kai said

Aichi blushed and sighed.

" You're really persistent." Aichi said

" You enjoy this persistence." Kai said

" Jeez! ... Take a shower and let's head to sleep." Aichi said

" Yeah."

Kai took a quick shower to rinse the sweat off of himself before turning off the lights to head to sleep with Aichi for the night. The next morning, Aichi woke up and yawned as he got ready for the morning. Kai groaned a few minutes later and woke up, smelling breakfast being made.

" Up so early...?" Kai ask

" I wanted to head to school today. I had enough rest, don't worry." Aichi said

" You really need to think about yourself more..." Kai said

" I will."

Aichi set the plates on the table while Kai went to freshen up.

" Has Tasuku drank his milk yet?" Kai ask

" Yeah. You're still skipping school today?" Aichi ask

" It's just one last day. I want to spend more time with Tasuku." Kai replied

" Me too, so I'll make it up to him on the weekends." Aichi said

Both sat down and ate breakfast before Aichi had to set off to school.

" See you." Aichi said

" Take care." Kai said, kissing his cheek

Aichi nodded and left. As soon as he went back to school, he had things to settle that he had missed out during his absence. An hour after school had ended, he quickly finished revising the work he had missed out on and packed his bag to head to the clubroom.

" Sorry I'm late." Aichi greeted

He paused when he saw some familiar faces inside the room other than his friends.

" Who are they?" Aichi ask

" First years." Misaki replied

" I can tell, but what are they doing here?" Aichi ask

" They said they wanted to join the club, but..." Naoki said

" They're too suspicious." Shingo said

" I see... Where's the Student Council members?" Aichi ask

" Busy again." Misaki replied

" Wow, they must be excited for graduation next year." Aichi said

" So, seniors... May we have the honors to fight you guys?" One of the first years ask

" You guys really want to join the club? You won't cause any trouble?" Aichi ask

" Of course!"

" Hm... Alright then. Do you have decks?" Aichi ask

" Uh..."

Aichi sighs and looked over to Misaki as she nodded and took out a few spare decks.

" Choose whichever you want." Misaki said

" If one of us wins, we can join right?" The first student ask

" ... Sure, I guess." Misaki said as she looked at the others

They all nodded.

" I'll be your opponent." Aichi said

" But I heard that you were a first class fighter, senior. Shouldn't you take another deck for more fairness?" The first student ask

" ... I have just the deck. Don't worry." Aichi assured

Aichi took out the other deck him and Kai made together and set the deck on the table.

" So let's do it." Aichi said

" We found these online and we thought it could be fun. They said that it enables us to imagine that we're feeling the units' pain or something." The first student said as he tossed familiar gloves on the table

" Aichi..."

It was the VF Gloves. Aichi kept in another sigh and resisted an eye twitch as he wore the gloves.

" If that's what you want to try..." Aichi said

" What're those gloves?" Naoki ask

" ... You'll see." Misaki replied

The first student set his deck on the table and they both drew their cards.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
